Valiant (Libro III): Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Valiant (Mi OC) viajó a Japón para hacer en un viaje de expedición a la ciudad de Tokio. Sin embargo cuando llega a un templo hablando acerca de la leyenda de la Perla de Shikon, el de alguna manera termina viajando 500 años al pasado llegando a la éra feudal. Se encontrará con muchos montruos y con cierto grupo pecualiar de amigos que terminarán acompañandolo en sus aventuras.
1. Presentación

_**Hola amigos, ¿Como han estado?. Pues yo he estado bien en estos días, un poco apretado de agenda pero al menos estoy bien, por primera vez en mi vida hago una historia propia que no es un Crossover y se trata de la primera aparición de mi "OC" (Original Character o Personaje Original). Primero que nada, haré una descripción del personaje que representa mi persona:**_

* * *

 **\- Nombre:** Valiant **(Apodo: Valey, se pronuncia "Vali")**

 **\- Apellidos:** Wesker

 _ **(Nota: Así es muchachos, tal como vieron. Mi OC es el hijo del famoso protagonista fallecido del Resident Evil "Albert Wesker", solo que este sería mucho antes que su futuro hermanastro "Jake Muller", personaje de la misma franquicia).**_

 ** _(Nota 2: Tal vez al ver esto les hará pensar que este es otro Crossover ya que involucro una saga de videojuegos, pero lo cierto es que no es así)._**

 ** _(Nota 3: Se preguntaran, ¿por qué de todos los OC's posibles en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente el hijo de un villano famoso como lo es Wesker?. Bueno, la razón es que Wesker fue y sigue siendo uno de mis antagonistas favoritos de toda la franquicia (Si mayor papel fue en el RE5 y en ese mismo titulo se marcó su muerte definitiva), y creo que se merece un homenaje "no directo" a el con la biografía de mi OC)_**

 **\- Fecha de Nacimiento:** 30 de Marzo 1998 **(Justo de mi edad, fecha también ajustada a mi).**

 **\- Lugar de Nacimiento:** Laboratorio Tricell, Europa.

 **\- Origen:** Corporación Umbrella, Estados Unidos.

 _ **(Nota: Digamos que mi personaje estaba comenzando a ser trabajado durante los últimos años de Umbrella antes de su decadencia pero al final, cuando Wesker puso fin a esa empresa, pudo recuperar lo que le pertenecía y terminarlo en "Tricell". Para entender esto, vean la historia de "RE: The Umbrella Chronicles")**_

 **\- Sangre:** O+

 **\- Altura:** 1.85 cm.

 **\- Peso:** 90 kg.

\- **Raza:** Cyborg (mitad Humano, mitad robot)

 **\- Etnia:** Caucásico

 _ **(Nota: El término "**_ _ **Caucásico**_ _ **" puede hacer referencia:**_

 _ *** A lo relativo a la región del Cáucaso.**_

 _ *** A blanco (persona), uno de los grupos humanos.**_

 _ *** A las lenguas caucásicas.**_

 _ *** A caucasoide, un término usado en clasificaciones raciales).**_

 **\- Religión:** Ateísmo

 _ **(Nota: El termino " Ateísmo" significa el rechazo a la creencia en la existencia de uno o más dioses. En sentido estricto, es la postura expresa en la que no existe ningún extensión, es la ausencia de creencia en que exista algún dios. Se opone al ateísmo, que en su forma más general es la creencia en la existencia de al menos una deidad).**_

 _ **(En pocas palabras Podríamos decir que mi OC tiene más sus creencias en la ciencia y en la tecnología).**_

 _ **\- Es Políglota (Persona que habla muchos idiomas distintos: como el inglés, francés, español, italiano, aleman, japones, entro otros).**_

* * *

 **Apariencia**

 **\- Sexo: Masculino**

 **\- Edad:** Actualmente, 18 años.

 _ **(Nota: Sin embargo, su metabolismo gradualmente modificado por su padre, le permitirá tener juventud eterna. Por ejemplo: Si tiene 1 año, tendrá la apariencia de alguien de año (esto es lo fundamental), si tiene 4 aparentará tener 8, si tiene 8 aparentará tener 12 años pero a partir de los 16 es donde tendrá la apariencia de alguien de 20 años por el resto de su vida, al final puede puede morir pero su metabolismo le permite vivir por mucho más tiempo, resultado de usar la "Bio-Tecnología")**_

 **\- Tez:** Morena

 **\- Cabello: (Del mismo estilo que el de "Rafael", personaje del anime "Yu-Gi-OH!")** Azul en los lados y Verde en la parte central y trasera.

 **\- Ojos:** Azul **(ojo izquierdo),** Verde **(ojo derecho).**

 _ **(Sin embargo, mi personaje usa gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos de los demás:**_

 _ *** Ojo Azul:** Le da la capacidad de ver cosas que pasarán en el futuro en un breve lapso de tiempo, para ser exacto no es psíquico ni adivino. En algunos casos el ojo se le puede iluminar de rojo._

 _ ***Ojo Verde:** Le da la capacidad de analizar el poder y los movimientos de sus adversarios permitiendole anticiparlos. Algo así como un rastreador implantado._

Rojo **(ojo izquierdo),** Amarillo **(Ojo derecho).**

 _ **(Al igual que su padre, mi personaje adquiere el doble de sus capacidades cuando se quita sus gafas, pero mi personaje hace todo lo posible por no mostrar ni la primera fase de sus ojos ante los demás, eso le da su toque de misterio)**_

 _ *** Capacidades en general X2.**_

* * *

 **Familiares**

 **\- Nombre del Padre:** Albert Wesker.

 **\- Nombre de la Madre:** Ninguna.

 _ **(Nota: Podríamos decir que literalmente mi personaje no tiene madre porque fue creado solamente a partir del ADN de Wesker y a base de una super-computadora que le dio casi todas sus cualidades que mencioné antes y que mencionaré a continuación).**_

 **\- Nombre de Hermana: Desconocida.**

* * *

 **Rasgos y Habilidades (Lo más importante):**

 *** Una cicatriz que rebasa desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecho del rostro.  
**

 *** Viste un conjunto de ropas de color negro:** Una camisa, pantalones, chaqueta, botas, guantes y lo más resaltante, sus gafas oscuras.

 *** Posee un brazo bionico;** para ser exacto es el brazo derecho.

 _ **(Nota Es Ambidiestro, usa tanto el brazo izquierdo como el derecho). Al igual que una pierna bionica, también es el derecho. De hecho, Su brazo bionico tiene la habilidad de convertirse en distintas herramientas y armas (similar a la TX de la pelicula Terminator 3), la más destacable es el "Rayo de Protones".**_

 _ **(Movimiento físico destacable con sus manos: "Thrust Punch", movimiento que hace Wesker en algunos juegos).**_

 *** Fuerza Sobrehumana;** c _apaz levantar objetos muy pesados y dar golpes que pudiesen destruir parte del suelo._

 _ **(Nota: La segunda habilidad especial de su brazo es que le permite tener 10 veces la fuerza de la persona que llegue a enfrentarse y esa cantidad se conserva hasta encontrarse con otro sujeto más fuerte.)**_

 *** Velocidad Sobrehumana;** _al igual que Wesker podía esquivar balas de cualquier arma (como se mostró en Resident Evil 5). Su pierna bionica le permite cambiar de varias formas y también la capacidad de moverse a velocidades posiblemente superiores a más de los 840.5 km/h. Sin embargo, esto es una suposición ya que no puedo definir a ciencia cierta la velocidad máxima que este pueda alcanzar._

 _ **(Nota: El mismo caso que el anterior, adquiere *10 la velocidad del oponente más rápido que encuentre, y seguirá aumentado con otro sujeto más veloz, es solo cuestión de tiempo cuando llegue a superar a la velocidad del sonido).**_

 _ **(Movimiento físico destacable con las piernas: "Chokyo Chagi", movimiento que también hace Wesker).**_

 *** Regeneración,** _Valiant puede tener regeneración celular igual que su padre (Dado ejemplo en el RE Code Veronica)._

 *** Resistencia a caídas;** _puede soportar hasta más de 100 pies de altura en caída libre y caer ya sea de manos, o de pie._

 *** Reflejos y Resistencia sobrehumana;** _Valiant capaz de esquivar casi cualquier tipo de proyectil así como de resistir impacto de estos, golpes y grandes explosiones. Podría soportar hasta la explosión de una ciudad entera y solo recibir una gran quemadura en su vestimenta._

 *** Capacidad de dar saltos a grandes distancias;** hasta 100 m. de longitud **(sin impulso)** y hasta casi 500 m **(con impulso).** Es similar a la habilidad que hacen los personajes de Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks al adquirir la habilidad del salto de longitud. También puede hacer un salto mortal hacia atrás hasta al punto alcanzar varios pies de altura.

 *** Uso de cualquier tipo de arma;** Prácticamente puede manejar cualquier tipo de arma, ya séa de fuego o no lo sea.

 *** Dominación de todo tipo de ciencias, deportes y artes;** aparentemente mi personaje tiene Super inteligencia llegando a un IQ aproximado de 240, 50% más que el de su padre.

 ** _(Prácticamente mi personaje conoce todos los tipos de artes marciales: como el Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Kickboxing, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, etc.)_**

 *** Dominación del Chakra; _mi personaje puede hacer habilidades similares a la de la serie Naruto_ (Unos ejemplos serían el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Jutsu Clones de Sombras, el "Rasengan" (incluso hasta el Rasen-Shuriken), entre otros).**

 *** Hou-ken (Habilidad similar al de los Sakazaki del AoF);** _puede lanzar proyectiles de energía de su otra mano, al igual que el "Haoh Shou Kouken" una versión más fuerte que la anterior._

 *** Reppu-ken (Habilidad similar al de Geese Howard del FF);** _el mismo que al anterior solo que este puede lanzar ya se de golpe, o de proyectil sobre el suelo. También posee el "Shippuu-ken", misma habilidad solo que este se hace mientras este en el aire._

 *** Rainging Storm;** _juntando sus manos y ponerlas la suelo, mi personaje puede crear una potente barrera de energía que sirve tanto para atacar como defender. Al mismo tiempo, cuando libera su potencial puede crear una versión mejorada de esta técnica haciendo que sea rodeado por múltiples rayos que caen del cielo._ **  
**

 *** Fatality** _ **(Movimiento popular de la saga MK)** Mi personaje puede hacer movimientos que pueden destruir "literalmente" a su oponente, también se incluyen el **"X- Ray Move" (Movimiento del MK9).**_

 *** Telequinesis;** _Debido a su inteligencia, posee la habilidad de mover ciertos objetos con su mente, a la vez que puede leer la mente de los demás._

* * *

 **Armas (Por defecto):  
**

 *** Cuchillo de Combate;** _Yo la nombro: " **Navaja Diamante"** , puesto que este cuchillo tiene la capacidad de rayar hasta un diamante cortando fácilmente lo que no sea inferior en resistencia a esta piedra preciosa._

 *** Pistola Calibre .50 "Hand Cannon"** **(** _ **El mismo del RE4);** Misma Capacidad de balas al máximo "Infinitas". La misma potencia, ligeramente rápido en cadencia, la función de recarga es opcional._

 *** Rifle de Asalto, "Lancer MK2"** **(** _ **El mismo de la saga Gears of War 1 Y 3);** En mi opinión, esta es mi arma favorita de los videojuegos y a la vez una de más potentes, creo que se merece estar aquí en mi historia._ ** _(Cargador de 60 balas pero las recargas son infinitas, también puede hacer la recarga activa haciendo las balas más potentes)._  
**

 **(El diseño personalizado de esta arma es este, quiten los espacios)**

 **(i28 . photobucket albums / c218 / French_Kid / bluelancer . png).**

 *** Escopeta Gnasher;** _Mismo caso que el anterior. Un arma corta pero poderosa, mismo numero de capacidad de cartuchos de escopeta (estas igual infinitas) y también puede hacer la recarga activa como en el juego._

 **(El diseño personalizado de esta arma es este, quiten los espacios)**

 **(www - ghostvolta - com . zippykid . netdna - cdn wp - content / uploads / 2011 / 08 / GoldenGnasher . png).**

 *** Granadas** _**(4 tipos diferentes):**_

\- Granada de Fragmentación.

\- Granada Cegadora.

\- Granada Incendiaria.

\- Granada de Plasma **_(Como las de la saga de Halo)._**

 ** _(Nota: Todas las granadas se regeneran tras ser usadas, es decir, cada vez que se usa una de cualquier tipo, vuelve a aparecer)._**

\- Armas Pesadas **_(El segundo tipo de armas que llevará más tarde):_**

 *** Rifle Francotirador, Semi-Automatico (Mejorada);** _El rifle es un modelo "H &K SL8": Cargador de 24 balas calibre .223, potencia de 15.0, cadencia 0.80, velocidad de recarga 1.33_ **(esta también presenta cargas infinitas).** _También tiene como accesorio integrado una mirilla especial que le permite ver objetivos hasta aproximadamente 20 km. de distancia, la segunda función de esta es su función "infrarroja" que le permite ver el calor de los enemigos._

 *** Lanzallamas;** _El modelo es similar al del Gears of War 2 y 3; a_ _rma de corto a medio alcance que emite una ráfaga de fuego concentrado que abrasa al Enemigo. Su recarga activa es también igual al del juego._

 *** Lanza-granadas;** _El modelo de este es un Milkor MGL Mk.1s 40mm con mirilla integrada, cargador de 12 granadas. Esta arma presenta 6 tipos de munición:_

 _\- Cargas Explosivas._

 _\- Cargas Incendiarias._

 _\- Cargas Ácidas._

 _\- Cargas Eléctricas._

 _\- Cargas de Nitrógeno._

 _\- Cargas Cegadoras._

 _ **(Nota: Se muy bien que esta arma no sería necesario que mi personaje lleve en si porque ya lleva granadas sueltas. Pero por otro lado las cargas ácidas, eléctricas y las de nitrógeno le seria útil en algunos casos).**_

 *** Arco Explosivo;** _El modelo es similar al de Gears of War,_ _arco mecanico el cual funciona con un complejo sistema de poleas y cuerdas o alambres, dispara proyectiles con forma de flechas o dardos los cuales tienen una carga explosiva en la punta y explotan poco despues de penetrar en el blanco, el arco tambien cuenta con una cuchilla en uno de sus soportes lo que le hace efectivo en combate cercano. Las flechas alcanzan un distancia de 200 hasta 1,500 metros de distancia._

 *** Lanzacohetes (Mejorado);** _El modelo es similar al del juego de Halo, capacidad de carga de dos cohetes, potencia masiva en cada disparo **(que por cierto estas también se regeneran como el caso de las** **granadas),** los cohetes son tele-dirigidos, rastrean y persiguen a su objetivo hasta que lo alcance o hasta que se termine el combustible, o lo que suceda primero._

 _ **(Nota: ¡OJO!, las armas infinitas antes mencionadas no son exactamente munición infinita, si no más bien cargas infinitas).**_

 _ *** Ejecuciones;** Técnicamente entraría en la categoría de "Habilidades", pero ese movimiento solo lo haría cuando matase a sus enemigos con sus armas, o incluso con sus propias manos **(Si han jugado Gears of War, es obvio que han visto que los personajes ejecutan a otros con ya sea con sus manos o con las armas. Pues mi personaje puede hacer algo similar).**_

* * *

 **Objetos Personales:**

 **\- Gafas Negras,** _ **razones ya explicadas anteriormente pero ahora mencionaré sus usos:**_

 _* La función secundaria de sus lentes le permite analizar objetos describiendo lo que son._

 _* La función terciaria es "La Visión Nocturna", muy util para lugares de poca iluminación o cuando es de noche._

 _* La función cuarta es "Autodestrucción", En algún caso necesario de escapar, Valiant se quitará sus lentes y estos terminaran explotando creando una luz cegadora aturdiendo a varios enemigos._

 ** _(Nota: Aun después de usar esa ultima función, sacará un par nuevo de gafas para así cubrir sus ojos)_**

 **\- Beatriz (Su motocicleta);** Digamos que es la "compañera" con ruedas que acompañará en las aventuras de mi OC. Para que se den una idea de como luce, vayan a esta pagina: (quitenle los espacios).

 **(es . forwallpaper wallpaper / motorcycle - chopper - 558829 . html).**

 **\- Phantom X** **(Su Helicóptero);** _Si quieren darse la idea de como sería su modelo, vayan a esta pagina, (sin espacios):_

 ** _(mco-s1-p . mlstatic avatar- helicoptero - doble - helice - para -armi - ejercito - militares - 693201 - MCO20300265929 _ 052015-F .jpg)._**

 ** _(Nota: La paleta de colores del helicoptero es la siguiente, pintura color negra en toda la superficie, una "X" roja cruza en ambos lados diagonales y por ultimo una cara de tiburon estam_** ** _pada en la parte de al frente)._**

 ** _(Nota: Las funciones de ambos vehículos las mencionaré más adelante)._**

 **Collar de la Corporación Umbrella (Mitad Roja);** Podríamos decir que Valiant no fue el único creado por Wesker, existe otra unidad semejante a el, "el" o "ella" tendrá la otra mitad del collar (la mitad blanca).

 **\- Gameboy;** Lo usa para matar el tiempo, podríamos decir que fue la primera consola portátil que tocó, **(Así como en mi caso, por eso me identifico con el),**

 _ **(Nota: Los cartuchos que lleva son los juego de Tetris, Pokemon "Verde, Rojo, Azul y Amarillo", Megaman del I al V y Kirby Dreamland. Juegos que jugué de esa portátil).**_

* * *

 **Accesorios:**

 **\- Pistola Garfio;** muy útil para huidas rápidas. Puede engancharse a cualquier superficie solida hasta un kilómetro de distancia.

 **\- Reloj Transportador de Materias;** aparato que mi personaje puede usar para traer cualquier objeto que llegue a necesitar, funciona sin importar donde este, ya sea otra época del tiempo, planeta o inclusive hasta en otra dimensión.

 _ **(Nota: El reloj solo le permite traer casi cualquier tipo de objetos disponible, no puede transportarlos de vuelta o atraer seres vivos, o a el mismo. Además solo puede traer un máximo de 3 objetos al mismo tiempo y le toma dos horas de recarga).**_

 **\- Reloj "Fantasma";** otro aparato que permite que mi personaje pueda traspasar las paredes y algunos objetos. Su segunda función consiste en el camuflaje, se vuelve temporalmente invisible con una duración máxima de 60 segundos.

 _ **(Nota: El único detalle del reloj es que no puede traspasar todos los objetos existentes y a seres vivos).**_

 **\- Reloj Detector de Mentiras;** Cuando mi personaje llegue a oír cualquier clase de engaños, un sonido se escuchará inicando que ha detectado algún tipo de mentira, util para muchos casos considerando las casi infinitas mentiras que existen en el mundo.

* * *

 **Otras Características:**

\- La Personalidad de mi OC tiende a ser la mayor parte del tiempo serio, no es gruñón pero es frío y calculador, aunque en algunos casos se vuelve imperactivo porque le gusta hacer bromas ya sea a sus amigos o a gente desconocida. Es orgulloso y con gran autoestma, esta muy seguro de si mismo porque sabe que hacer en cualquier situación en la que se mete, al menos en la mayoría de los casos, un poco obstinado porque llega a desafiar y/o cuestionar todo lo que sea autoritario contra el.

\- Su comida favorita son todos los tipos de comida rápida, el helado (le "encanta"), los dulces (por lo general todos los postres y en especial el Chocolate), comida casera y tradicional (de todos los tipos, como el Curry y el Ramen de calidad).

\- Su música favorita es el Rock and Roll... _**(se me olvido mencionar, una de sus habilidades es tocar guitarras eléctricas)**_ , el Pop, Clasicas, Jass, etc.

* * *

 **Sus pasatiempos son:**

* Practicar tiro con sus armas al aire libre.

* Pensar _**(lo hace bocabajo, así para que las ideas le sean claras)**_ ; se pone a reflexionar acerca de lo que ha aprendido cada día. También lo hace después de haber completado algún tipo de misión o aventura).

* Escuchar música (generos ya mencionados).

* Pasear en la Beatriz, digamos que ese es su mayor entretenimiento y a la vez el tiempo que emplea con su motocicleta.

* Jugar algún videojuego _**(para eso lleva la Gameboy).**_

* * *

 **Lo que le disgusta:**

* La Mayonesa; el único condimente que no le gusta _**(al igual que yo).**_

* Usar uniforme (simplemente los uniformes no son de su estilo).

* Gente autoritaria (Su lema es: _"Yo soy mi propio jefe"_ )

* Espera en largas filas; se le hace un eternidad la espera en cualquier sitio como por ejemplo: en tiendas, juegos, cine, etc.

* Personas ignorantes y/o con bajo coeficiente intelectual.

* * *

 **Lo que odia:**

* El Reggeaton; lo considera la mayor señal de estupidez plasmada en sonidos intolerantes.

* A Justin Bieber, _**(¡CON TODO SU SER LO ODIA AL IGUAL QUE YO!);**_ si quisiera lo podría matar con cualquiera de sus habilidades ya mencionadas, pero con la sociedad de hoy en día, al parecer ya sería suficiente para destruir su espiritu al muy hijo de mil putas _**(perdonen por ese lenguaje pero tenía que desahogarme, ¿ustedes que opinarían al respecto?).**_

* * *

 _ **Su Eslogan:**_

 _ **"En esta vida solo hay dos cosas que son infinitas: El Universo y la Estupidez"**_

* * *

 _ **Voz (Si se quieren imaginar como hipoticamente sería la voz de mi personaje, entonces estos sería sus actores de voz en tres distintos doblajes):  
**_

 _ **-Seiyū (Doblaje Japones):** Ryōtarō Okiayu (Voz que interpreta a Zero, Saga Megaman X)._

 _ **\- Español Hispanoamericano (Latino):** Jesús Barrero_ _(Voz que interpreta la primera voz de Yamcha, a Seiya)._

 _ **\- Inglés:**_ _Lucas Gilbertson (Voz que interpreta a Zero en el MX8)._

 _ **Estos serían las tres voces más relevantes de mi personaje, no incluyo a los otros doblajes porque no me interesan en lo absoluto, en especial el español Castillano (No quiero que mi personaje diga: "Lobezno, usa tu Onda Vital para cojer a Don Pepe y sus Globos).**_

* * *

 _ **La Música que definiría mi personaje serían estas dos canciones (escojan la que quieran, ambas son validaz):  
**_

 _ **\- (/watch?v=d47OK1Y9fWY)**_

 _ **\- (/watch?v=3vtzX7z4YLU)**_

* * *

 _ **Bien amigos, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que describir de mi OC. Como ya vieron, hay demasiadas referencias tanto a los videojuegos, series, animes, etc. y ese es el punto, estoy combinando lo que me más me gusta en la vida real y lo estoy juntando en mi personaje, no lo hago por copiar o hacer un plagio, sino más bien lo hago para hacer homeanjes a todos ellos porque hasta en la actualidad me han dejado un huella en mi vida y esta es mi forma de pagarles por haber hecho tanto por mi.  
**_

 _ **Y como acaban de ver, la primera historia en que participará mi OC es el mundo Inuyasha, se preguntaran por qué motivo. Buena la razón es que mientras estaba escribiendo el capitulo de mi historia "La Odisea del Saiyajin"... (les aviso que el capitulo ya estará dentro de pronto, así que no se desesperen), estaba pensando precisamente Valiant y me estaba decidiendo en su descripción y en su primera historia. Y mientras volvía a ver el anime Inuyasha la inspiración se me vino a la mente y decidí comenzar a escirbrir el primer capitulo, al principio pensaba hacerlo primero con la serie "My Little Pony" pero creo que este me ganó.**_

 _ **Cabe señalar que esta no es la única serie en el que participa mi personaje, digamos que este solo es un capitulo de la vida de mi OC. Las otras series que involucran en la vida de mi personaje son las siguientes:**_

1.- Megaman NT Warrior (o Megaman EXE. en la versión japonesa) **(Este sería el primer capitulo de la historia de mi OC, si conocen como es el anime y/o videojuegos de esta saga, creo que ya sabran de que tratará la trama).**

2.- Naruto **(La saga principal y probablemente la Shippuden). (En este capitulo es cuando mi personaje comenzará a desarrollar todas sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales, puesto que en un mundo rodeado de un mundo lleno de ninjas de casi todo tipo).**

3.- Inuyasha **(Toda la serie incluyendo el "Kenketsu-hen" o "The Final Act". Y justamente es la linea del tiempo que vamos a aventurarnos).**

4.- Rosario + Vampire **(Historia basada más en el manga que en el anime porque el manga tiene la historia completa).**

5.- Yu Gi Oh! **(Solamente haré de la saga "Duelo de Monstruos", no incluiré la "GX" ni la "5D's, o ningúna de sus posteriores entregas porque simplemente no me gustan y tampoco me interesan. La primera franquicia sin duda es la mejor de todas).**

6.- Elfen Lied **(Esta es el anime Gore que más me gusta, se que hay muchas series que son igual de esa categoria pero sinceramente esta es la que mejor gana en trama, por esa razón se merece estar en la lista).**

7.- My Little Pony **(La parte final de la historia de mi OC, a historia abarcaría a mediados de la 4° Temporada, justo en la época de Twilight alicornio).**

 _ **(Nota: La numeración de las series que mencioné son exactamente la linea del tiempo de mi personaje).**_

 _ **Si no les gusta la manera y las ideas que emplearé en mi OC, les sugiero de la manera más atenta que no las lean, ni mucho menos que lleguen a poner comentarios negativos a mis historias, voy a tener mucho que hacer en estos días como para que no valoren lo que hago. Digo... siete historias no son sencillas de hacer, sobre todo tratandose de un mismo personaje en distintas lineas temporales.**_

 _ **Bueno amigos esto ha sido todo por ahora, como dijo el titulo del capitulo, esto solo era una introducción para que sen den la idea de como sería mi peronaje propio, en el siguiente capitulo será el primer capitulo real, así que no se lo pierdan y esten atentos.  
**_

 _ **Además, esto solo fue un descripción escrita, dentro de pronto haré mi primer fan-art para describirlo de forma visual, o si de por pura casualidad existe algún fan mío que quiera hacer el dibujo por mi, le estaría eternamente agradecido.**_

 _ **PD: Si tienen algúna, pueden mandarlo en los Reviews o en un PM porque técnicamente no he mencionado todas las cualidades de mi OC.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente, los habló su amigo SuperPonySaiyanX9000. CHAO! n_n**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Viaje a Tokio

_**Hola y bienvenidos amigos, como se los había prometido al fin traje el primer capitulo oficial de mi historia y eso me da gusto porque tuve la imaginación y tiempo necesario para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Les quiero dar un saludo a todos mis amigos, tanto del lado Otaku como Bronies y Pegasisters que apoyan mis historias y que de seguro apoyarán esta. Quiero mandarles un saludo a los siguientes usuarios que me han dado su opinión:**_

 _ **\- Arkam Knight  
\- Azufer  
\- BORRE2222  
\- CapitalClassShip  
\- Comet Galaxy  
\- DarkKayser  
\- Diamond483  
\- Dragon Lector  
\- Eagle.  
\- Estelon123  
\- Eyedragon Ancalagon  
\- Ghost iv  
\- Guerrerowalker  
\- Gunsmith-6798  
\- KevinDarius  
\- LoRdHaDeSxD  
\- Loser93  
\- Mokey D. draco  
\- Riuk-1234  
\- Venus Pixel  
\- darkblack25derpylove25  
\- lacho12manster kill  
\- master master  
\- metalic-dragon-angel  
\- n1god  
\- nathan. hunt13  
\- silver spike v.0.2- xXBlack-ArrowXx  
\- AnthochelelcrossoverfanxD  
\- Comet Galaxy  
\- DarkNightDigimon16  
\- ELVIS5555  
\- FYS1905  
\- Gunsmith-6798-Haseo55  
\- InmediateFall-Prodigy23  
\- RAINBOWBLITZ13  
\- Ultimate golem  
\- WerewolfMazuko117  
\- carlos13  
\- danvanime9000  
\- jhanter1999  
\- jorgecr72  
\- kakaroto232  
\- luisgonzales. peredez  
\- maestro della fiamma oscura  
\- ozerotuz  
\- samarass2002  
\- shinigamipony17  
\- yorel  
\- yorman. parrapalacio  
\- zangaman**_

 _ **\- Y a mi gran amigo y alumno, Tensa Amidamaru "Tensa-dono"**_

 _ **Y hay muchos más que no mencioné pero de igual forma los tomo en cuenta. Acerca de la linea del tiempo en que se cruzan, bueno aquí les explicaré con detalle:**_

 _ **La historia transcurriría después del capitulo 54 del anime Inuyasha, justo después de que Inuyasha adquiriera la segunda habilidad de su Colmillo de Acera, el "Bakuryūha". Esta linea de tiempo es un poco más avanzada que en mi otra historia "La Odisea del Saiyajin", no se desesperen por ese capitulo, ya estará dentro de pronto, se los juro.**_

 _ **Como ustedes ya vieron en la presentación, esta historia sería el tercer libro en general en la linea temporal de la vida de mi OC.**_

 _ **Declaro antes de comenzar:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen para nada.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, de eso si estoy muy seguro.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡COMENCEMOS!**_

 _ **PD: Se me olvidaba, una pequeña advertencia:**_

 _ **"A lo largo de esta historia puede contener lenguaje ofensivo, volencia moderada y muertes gráficas descritas en forma escrita con mucha sangre. Se recomienda la discreción del lector"**_

 _ **(Con estos rasgos, mi historia debería estar en clasificación "M". Pero como el anime Inuyasha no contiene el tema de la Sexualidad pues entra en el "T")**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Viaje a Tokio**

En alguna parte del mundo, en los cielos estaba volando un avión aproximadamente a 10,000 pies de altura, dentro de este habían muchos pasajeros que se dirigían a un mismo destino, pero solo nos centraremos solamente en un pasajero en particular (nuestro protagonista de esta historia).

En el avión estaba sentado un joven que tenía aproximadamente 18 años de edad (legalmente un adulto), llevaba consigo toda una vestimenta de color negra, que consistía de una chaqueta de cuero, camiseta, pantalones ajustados, botas, guantes y sobre todo un par de gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos. Tenía la piel morena, el cabello levantado hacia atrás **_(estilo ya mencionado en la presentación)_** de colores azul en los lados y de verde en el centro, el color de sus ojos no eran visibles a causa de sus lentes **_(colores de ojos ya mencionados en la presentación)._**

El nombre de nuestro joven protagonista y amigo se trata nada más y nada menos que Valiant, y su apellido Wesker.

 _"Japón… hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, me pregunto qué tanto habrá cambiado durante mi ausencia"_ – pensó Valiant mientras observaba por la ventana del avión una de las hermosas ciudades del país proveniente del continente asiático, Osaka.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visitado ese país; la primera vez que lo visitó fue cuando había sido transferido en su niñez como estudiante de intercambio para terminar la preparatoria a causa de sus excelentes notas en su historial académico.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Un dato adicional: Mi OC, justo en ese momento, había terminado su carrera universitaria hace unos años atrás; para empezar terminó el kínder a los 3 años, la primaria a los 4, la secundaria a los 5, la preparatoria a los 8 y la universidad a los 10 años. Prácticamente es un prodigio según opiniones en distintas partes del mundo)._**

Todavía recordaba los momentos que pasó en su niñez en cierta ciudad del país y los buenos amigos que había hecho en su aventura en ese tiempo, en donde el uso de las **PET's** era y es todavía hoy en día populares en la sociedad. **(1)**

Y hace poco tiempo, cuando regresó a su hogar en los laboratorios "Tricell" después de haber tenido otra aventura en un mundo de ninjas **(2)** , Excella Gione, la dueña de esa empresa **(su casi "madrastra" por así decirlo)** , le había dado la enconmendación de ir de viaje por un asunto de negocios sobre otra compañía farmacéutica igual de importanteubicada la ciudad Osaka, en Japón. También le había dicho que tenía que ir a nombre de su padre.

Y hablando de padres, Valiant seguía dudando sobre quien era su verdadero padre porque desde que tiene memoria jamás ha visto o sabido algo sobre él (es más, ni siquiera había algúna foto que le describiera o algo así). Le preguntó a Excella quien era pero ella se negaba a responderle, incluso también le había preguntado a las personas que solían cuidarlo de niño si sabían algo pero tampoco le respondieron, pero lo único que le han dicho es que se parece mucho a él y no solo por su apellido. Al joven Wesker no le convencían sus respuestas de todos porque sabía que ellos le estaban ocultando acerca de su verdadera identidad y sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano lo iba averiguar.

Madre, ni siquiera tenía, había creado a base de una Super-Computadora de la extinta corporación "Umbrella" y compuesto del ADN de su padre. No obstante, hace mucho tiempo se había enterado que una unidad semejante a él fue creado casi al mismo tiempo, al parecer se trataba de un o una hermano o hermana. El mismo caso que su padre, tampoco le decían algo al respecto y se negaban a mostrarle enseñarle la verdad; sea quien sea ese, o esa hermano, o hermana, de alguna manera no quieren que estén juntos por razones aparentemente desconocidas pero no le importaba las razones o restricciones, algún día lo, o la verá en algún momento.

Durante el transcurso de los años, Valiant no solo había adquirido un gran inteligencia debido a la Super-Computadora, también había adquirido una gran fuerza y sobre todo un velocidad sobre-humana, además de las distintas técnica que podía hacer debido al uso de su Chakra. Incluso ha ganado muchas competencias en primer lugar por estas tres cualidades y lo consideraban "el joven prodigio". Sin mencionar el gran control sobre las armas era impresionante, hasta se podía comparar a un agente clandestino entrenado por el gobierno estadounidense, manejaba todo tipo de artes marciales conocidas por el hombre como el Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, entre otros.

 ***Ting!*** \- un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos y ese sonido vino de parte del avión.

 ** _"Queridos pasajeros, El avión número 796 con destino a Japón está a punto de aterrizar hacia el_** _ **Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai**_ ** _en un lapso de 30 minutos. Favor de mantener abrochados sus cinturones a todo momento hasta que el avión haya descendido en su totalidad, gracias por su comprensión y le agradecemos que haya tomado aerolíneas "ANA" y le deseamos que tenga una excelente estadía en el oriente"_** – una voz de parte de las bocinas les acaba de anunciar a todos los pasajeros que dentro de pronto iban a llegar su destino. Como era de esperarse, todos obedecieron a las indicaciones, eso incluye a nuestro protagonista.

 _"Hmph, sea como sea. Solo terminaré este asunto lo más pronto posible"_ – fue lo último que pensó mientras veía acercándose a su próximo destino mientras seguía escuchando música en su Ipod Touch (Marca de Apple).

 **(Intro oficial de esta Historia: /watch?v=zh_beGMkfqU)**

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después/** **Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai (AIK)** **  
**

Luego de que el avión finalmente haya aterrizado en tierra, los pasajeros salieron del transporte para después tomar sus respectivas maletas. Valiant llevaba consigo una maleta con el simbolo de Umbrella, (a pesar de que trabajaba para Tricell, simplemente no se le podía quitar el legado de la primera empresa de su padre). También llevaba consigo su equipaje sus objetos personales, desde sus armas personalizadas como su rifle de asalto "Lancer" y su escopeta "la Gnasher", sin mencionar su cuchillo "Navaja Diamante" y su pistola "Hand Cannon" que tenía debajo de su chaqueta.

 **(Nota del Autor: Mi personaje sabe como evadir a la perfección los detectores de metales de los aeropuertos, un pequeño truco que aprendió hace poco por si las moscas).**

Fue caminando a través de los pasillos para ir al área de espera en donde habían varias personas con letreros en sus manos, esos letreros tenían escritos varios apellidos distintos porque esas personas estaban esperando a los turistas que querían recorrer la ciudad y nuestro personaje hacía lo mismo. Estaba buscando entre la multitud de gente a la persona que le iba dar el tour pero no lo veía por ningún lado, técnicamente habría hecho su propio camino hasta su destino en donde tenía que dar su asunto de negocios pero eso sería dejar plantado a esa pobre persona y no era maleducado o algo parecido, así que no tuvo de otra más que esperar.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del aeropuerto, cerca de la entrada estaba parado un hombre adulto. Este hombre tenía quedó de estar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad para esperar a la persona que le habían mandado para hacer un recorrido, le habían dado la indicación que esa persona iba llegar del vuelo de las 3:00 a.m y eran las 10:00 a.m. Sacó una fotografía que tenía guardada en el bolsillo para recordar como se veía la persona al que tenía que recoger, estuvo observando por el aeropuerto para encontrarlo, no tardó mucho tiempo para encontrar al joven de la fotografía, se arregló la corbata y se dispuso acercarse a el para presentarse."

Mientras tanto, en los asientos del aeropuerto, Valiant seguía esperando mientras jugaba unas partidas en su Gameboy

 _ **(Insertar cualquier Gameplay de Pokemon "Rojo")**_

"Hola" - una voz hizo que interrumpiera su partida, Valiant alzó su mirada y vio a una hombre adulto parado en frente de el, a juzgar por su apariencia aparentaba tener unos 20 o 25 años, vestía una camisa beige con pantalones azules con zapatos cafés, tenía la piel clara y el cabello arreglado negro, también usaba lentes redondos y de cristal claro sin mencionar una corbata roja con rayas.

"¿Si?, ¿en que puedo ayudarle, señor?" - inquirió el joven de gafas negras sin mucho interés.

 _ **(Nota: Este dialogo lo dijo en japonés, ya les había dicho que mi personaje era Políglota y podía hablar a la perfección este idioma. Pero eso da igual, porque en el universo del anime, caricaturas, películas todos hablan el mismo idioma sin excepción alguna. Al diablo la lógica!)**_

"Buenos días joven, mi nombre es Ushio Akaeda. Bienvenido a Japón" - se presentó formalmente mientras se inclinaba en señal de formalidad - ¿Usted debe ser el señor Valiant Wesker, cierto?"

"Estas en lo cierto, ese soy yo" - le dijo mientras le saludaba con la mano - "¿Y usted debe ser la persona encargada de darme el tour por la ciudad, verdad?"

"Emm... así es, ¿como lo supo?" - Ushio parpadeó un par de veces al oír eso, lo único que había hecho era presentarse sin hacer mención del tour y este chico al parecer le leyó la mente.

"Solo... lo adiviné" - Valiant simplemente le respondió mientras sonreía de manera confiada, luego tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento - "¿Que le pasa?, ¿acaso no me va dar el tour por la ciudad?

"S...si, claro" - El hombre de anteojos recuperó la razón y decidió en proseguir con lo acordado.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Osaka  
**

Ambos se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, estaban en un automóvil para facilitar más el recorrido. Ushio le estaba indicando las cosas más importantes que había en la ciudad a nuestro joven turista y este solo mostraba poco interés, no porque estaba aburrido sino porque ya tenía conocimiento previo sobre la geografía de la ciudad, al igual que la economía, cultura e incluso la demografía. Ushio al no ver más elementos por mostrarle, decidió entablar una conversación.

"Entonces... ¿que es lo que te trae a Japón?" - preguntó mientras seguía manejando.

"Vine a este país por un asunto de negocios" - Valiant respondió mientras veía a través de la ventana del auto.

"¿Un asunto de negocios, dices?" - preguntó un poco perplejo, ¿acaso no era muy joven para representar a una empresa?, porque al parecer ese chico no aparentaba ser empresario y lo decía por su manera de vestir - "Y por curiosidad... ¿de que empresa provienes?"

"Tricell"

"¡¿Tricell?!..." - Ushio frenó el auto de golpe porque se quedó impactado al oír eso. La compañía Tricell era una de las empresas más famosas del mundo, no solo porque formaba parte de la Federación de Empresas Farmacéuticas, si no también por su dedicación al transporte de materiales, desarrollo de recursos naturales y producción de fármacos.

"Hmph, ¿así conduces?. Deberías frenar con más cuidado" - comentó con un tono sarcástico, por fortuna existían los cinturones de seguridad.

"Lo siento" - Ushi se disculpó mientras recuperaba un poco de aire - "Lo que pasa es que me es difícil creer que un joven como usted represente un compañía importante como Tricell"

Valiant simplemente ignoró su comentario - "Pues no lo culpo, poseo el 20% total de las acciones de la compañía y es natural que tenga que hacer estos viajes de negocio. De hecho en estos momentos me dirijo a la compañía "Takeda" para firmar un contrato que habían hecho con Tricell y tengo que ir al nombre de Excella Gionne y de mi padre" - El joven Wesker le explicó los motivos del por qué había venido a Japón.

El hombre con anteojos se quedó estupefacto al escuchar eso, ahora todo tenía sentido pero a la vez seguía confundido; ¿por qué la empresa Tricell enviaría solamente a una persona por un asunto de negocios? ¿no debería estar escoltado por guardaespaldas que aseguren su viaje?. Sea quien sea el padre de ese muchacho, sin duda alguna estaría orgulloso de el por lo brillante que es. Sin embargo algo interrumpió su conversación, las tripas de Ushio resonaron indicando que tenía hambre.

"Veo que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?" - Valiant le pregunto como si fuera suficientemente obvio. El asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación, técnicamente no había probado alimentos desde ayer - "Paremos en este restaurante para almorzar y no te preocupes por pagar, yo invito" - le ofreció el almuerzo del día de hoy mientras apuntaba un restaurante de comida rápida con una "W" como símbolo **(3),** Ushio sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó su oferta, (sobre todo, aceptó al escuchar la frase "yo invito").

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

 ***Burp!* (Insertar efecto de eructo)**

"Lo siento" - Valiant se disculpó tras haber dado un orgulloso eructo.

"¡¿C... como pudiste comerte todo?!" - Ushio le preguntó impactado, él había pedido solo un combo normal mientras que el joven de gafas negras prácticamente había pedido una de cada una de todo el menú (incluyendo los postres) y se lo comió todo en menos de una hora.

"Yo también tenía hambre, aunque en realidad... acostumbro a comer cantidades aún mayores a comparación de hace unos momentos" - contestó mientra se limpiaba con una servilleta, desde que tenía memoria le gustado la comida a montón.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Sip, se podría decir que mi personaje es un glotón. ¿Esto a quien les recuerda?)**_

La siguiente parada de la ciudad era justamente a la compañía "Takeda" para ir a la junta de negocios. Viajaron durante 45 minutos hasta llegar a las oficinas de la empresa.

"Bien, ya llegamos. Compañía Farmacéutica Takeda" - comentó Ushio mientras frenaba cerca de la entrada.

"Okay, aquí es donde paro yo" - decía mientras salía del automóvil- "Señor Akaeda, a partir de aquí nos separaremos"

"¿Estás seguro, Joven Wesker?, por mí podría esperarlo hasta que termine su junta" - digo, era demasiado pronto para que termine el tour por la ciudad. Además ya comenzaba a caerle bien aún por todo lo que han pasado.

"No, yo creo que lo más recomendable es que se retire" - comentó mientras recogía sus cosas del compartimiento - "Oh, se me olvidaba. Y una cosa más..." - de su bolsa sacó una chequera y comenzó a escribir cierta cantidad en un cheque con un bolígrafo - "Tenga esto" - decía mientras le entregaba el cheque. Ushio lo tomó con su mano y luego se quedó perplejo.

"¡¿8,344.25 Dolares?!" - esa fue la cantidad que estaba escrita en el cheque que acabó de recibir. Esa cantidad equivalía exactamente a un millón de yenes en este país. Parecía una especia de broma pero el cheque parecía auténtico - "¡¿J... joven W...Wesker, por qué motivo me dio tanto dinero?!"

"Hmph... digamos que esta es mi forma de agradecerle por el recorrido de hoy. Además, no me importa tanto el dinero porque tengo tanto que no se que hacer con el" - respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Resulta que ese 20% de las acciones que tiene, lo hacen ser una persona prácticamente rica pero eso no le importaba mucho. No obstante, la empresa Tricell le daba la libertad para hacer todo lo que quisiera con el dinero que ganaba.

 _ **(Como diría el chico del rap, McDinero: "El mundo se consume en dinero, el dinero es dinero**_ _ **el dinero es dinero**_ _ **el dinero es dinero**_ _ **el dinero es dinero**_ _ **, aprende algo dinero")**_

Ushio seguía sin creer por lo que ha pasado, ha estado dando tour's a distintos extranjeros durante años y jamás había recibido una cantidad tan alta en un solo día (el no era codicioso ni nada parecido), pero prácticamente ganó más de lo que ganaría en un año de trabajo.

Valiant terminó de recoger sus cosas y luego se acercó al señor de los anteojos para estrechar su mano - "Bueno, me despido Señor . Le agradezco por el recorrido pero yo debo seguir mi destino y usted el suyo"

Ushio sonrió y ambos movieron de arriba a abajo sus manos - "Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, joven Valiant"

"Llámame... Valey" - ese era su apodo para los cuates. Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la compañía.

Ya dentro de las oficinas, el joven de gafas negras fue recibido por varias personas (hombres y mujeres por igual) que trabajaban ahí.

"Bienvenido" - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban como era tradición (estas personas sabían quien era el, el representante de la compañía al que debía acudir a la junta de negocios). Este les devolvió el saludo pero no de la misma manera que ellos, pero de igual forma cortés.

"Permitanos llevar sus maletas, señor" - el gerente había llamado al personal del valet parking para llevar las cosas del joven a excepción del maletín porque ahí llevaba lo más importante (después de sus armas claro) - "El presidente lo ha estado esperando. Su junta está en la sala ejecutiva, puede tomar el ascensor si lo desea" - le dijo mientras señalaba indicaciones

"Si, ya lo se. Pero de igual forma gracias" - Valiant sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y no necesitaba que se lo repitieran, caminó hasta llegar al ascensor para después presionar un botón que le permitiese subir de pisos. Unos segundos después llegó al habitación más importante de la empresa, abrió la puerta de la sala ejecutiva y el joven de gafas oscuras observó a vaios ejecutivos sentados en los lados laterales de la mesa mientras que en el centro había una silla más grande.

El presidente fue el primero en hablar - "Me alegra de que haya venido Señor Wesker, lo estábamos esperando. Por favor tome asiento" - e inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió - "Muy bien, empecemos con la junta"

"Bien..." - En ese momento, Valiant puso su maletín sobre la mesa - "Dispara..."

* * *

 _ **(Insertar larga y aburrida junta de negocios entre empresa y empresa aquí. No me centraré en los detalles, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que esto termina con dos manos estrechadas)**_

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Valiant salió de las oficina Takeda con una sonrisa en su rostro, el trato estaba hecho y ahora tenía que informar a Tricell que su misión fue exitosa.

 ***Ring!, Ring!*** \- en ese momento un sonido sonó acompañado de una ligera vibración, el joven Wesker sacó de su pantalón (cerca del muslo) un transmisor y luego presionó el botón para activarlo.

"¿Que sucede, Excella?" - preguntó viendo la imagen de una mujer en la pantalla: Esta mujer tenía una gran belleza, piel delicada como si tratase de una musa, cabellera negra recogido en chongo y por ultimo vestía un elegante vestido blanco acompañado de algo de joyería.

 _"Creo que ya sabes a que se debe mi llamada"_ \- dijo la mujer mientras mostraba una sonrisa un poco arrogante - _"Informe..."_

"La operación fue un éxito, a partir de ahora la Compañía Takeda está oficialmente aliada con Tricell" - respondió sin mucha emoción, fue un trabajo fácil para el - "Ahora mismo te enviaré la información para que lo veas tu misma" - decía mientras presionaba varios botones del monitor para enviar sus datos a través de la red.

Excella se sintió complacida al ver la información que acabó de recibir en su computadora - _"Muy buen trabajo Valiant, aunque por otro lado esto no me sorprende porque ya tenía contemplado esto. Se nota que te pareces a mi padre"_

Valiant simplemente se quedó en silencio al oír ese "alago", no podría decir nada al respecto porque no tenía idea de como era su padre.

 _"Ya esta hecho, ya puedes regresar a Tricell"_ \- pero antes de que terminara su transmisión, el joven Wesker intervino.

"La verdad Excella... me gustaría quedarme en Japón un tiempo más"

 _"¿Mmm?, ¿Y a que se debe esa petición jovencito?"_ \- inquirió Excella intrigada, no era su madre pero de igual forma tenía la custodia de él y estaba un poco al tanto de lo que hacía. Sin embargo aunque ella es su responsable, el chico de gafas negras tenía la mala costumbre de hacer lo que se le da la gana.

"Creo que tu lo sabes, hace algún tiempo pasé mis estudios en este país cuando era un infante y quisiera revivir ciertos recuerdos" - respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Excella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que se decidió - _"De acuerdo, tienes mi permiso para hospedarte en Japón pero solo por unas semanas como máximo, ¿entendido?"_ \- de todas formas tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos, por ejemplo: La operación "África" **(4)**

El joven Wesker sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza - "Fuerte y claro, y no necesitas preocuparte por mi. Se cuidarme solo"

 _"Nos veremos más tarde"_ \- fue lo último que dijo antes de apagar el transmisor. Valiant guardó su dispositivo de vuelta en su lugar, ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que se propuso, pero primero tenía que recoger algo importante.

 _"Debo ir al muelle... para recogerla"_ \- fue lo pensó mientras veía su reloj indicando la hora en que "ella" iba a llegar. En ese momento se preparó para después irse corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección noroeste.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La manera en que corre mi OC es igual al que hace Albert Wesker en el RE5)**_

* * *

 **En el Muelle**

En cuestión de minutos, Valiant llegó al muelle que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad (por fortuna fue lo suficientemente rápido y cauteloso para que ninguna persona se diera cuenta de su presencia). Tenía que esperar al barco que llevaba transportado a "ella".

 **(Reproducir este efecto:** **/watch?v=A0XiyJF959U)**

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un barco. Volteó y a lo lejos pudo ver un buque de carga acercándose a la bahía y ese era justo el que estaba esperando.

 _"Hmph, llegó justo a tiempo"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa complacida porque "ella" estaba a punto de llegar. La verdad es que no planeaba ir por el país el solo ya que "ella" era su mejor acompañante desde hace años. Unos minutos después el buque a las orillas del muelle, una grúa estaba levantando y dejando varios paquetes con mercancía guardados en contenedores pero solo le importaba uno en general; entre todos los contenedores había uno de color negro con el símbolo de Umbrella grabado en el.

Uno de los encargados del buque salió (con una tablilla) para confirmar las entregas y en eso Valiant se acercó - "¿Usted es el Señor... Wesker?" - preguntó mientras observaba su tablilla para revisar el pedido numero "352".

"Sí, ese soy soy yo"

"Firme aquí" - el hombre le dio su tablilla para que firmara una hoja indicando que su "paquete" fue exitosamente enviado, el chico de gafas negras sacó su bolígrafo y firmó en la tablilla para después devolvérsela. El hombre del correo, (así le digo yo) hizo ciertas ceñas indicando que bajaran el contenedor, La grúa bajó el paquete con cuidado hacia los soportes del muelle.

Valiant sonrió y se acercó a la entrada del contenedor para abrirla, había un teclado con los números del 1 al 9, **(incluyendo el 0, el * y el #),** en ese momento tecleó 4 números consecutivos que son la contraseña para abrir el contenedor. En ese momento, un sonido afirmó la autenticidad de la contraseña y luego las caras del contenedor descendieron para revelar su interior.

"Hmph, hola... _Beatriz_ " - Valiant le saludó a una motocicleta, pero no era una motocicleta común porque ella era muy _"especial"._ Esta motocicleta la trataba como si fuera una persona como cualquier otro, o más bien... como una amiga - "¿Te gustó tu viaje en barco?" - le preguntó mientras se subía en ella y a la vez puso sus cosas en su compartimiento y la encendía con su llave especial. El sonido del motor de "Beatríz" sonó como una pantera y luego empezó a emitir sonidos como si estuviera comunicándose al igual que la luz de su faro que se iluminaba de varios tonos de colores - "Ya veo, yo también hubiera querido que vinieras conmigo en el avión pero no creo que el aeropuerto hubiera dejado a una motocicleta como pasajero, je je je" - comentó esa ultima parte con algo de sarcasmo, "Beatriz" hizo un tono grave y descendió la luz de su faro indicando la expresión de ***(¬_¬)* (que significa: "si... como, no")**

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Los sonidos que emite "Beatriz" son similares a los que emite la maquina del tiempo en el juego PvsZ 2).**_

"Vamos no te pongas así, ja ja ja" - Valiant se rió ante el caracter de su motocicleta, ella se ponía un poco "sensible" en algunos casos - "En fin, tengo un favor que pedirte. Voy a hacer el camino del recuerdo y justamente te necesito para esta labor, ¿estás de acuerdo?" - le preguntó y ella le respondió aumentando el sonido a un tono más aguda con la intensidad de la luz indicando la expresión ***≧◠‿◠≦* (que significa: "OK!")**

"Eso pensé" - luego puso sus manos en sus manubrios, pero antes encendió la radio que tenía ella.

 **(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=m3ZUgDmtCZ8)**

 _"¡A rockear!"_ **-** en ese instante, Valiant puso su motocicleta a toda marcha y ambos se fueron por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **Varios Días Después/Cuidad Tokio**

Durante los siguientes días, Valiant y Betraiz estuvieron recorriendo en rueda el grandioso país de japón; durante su viaje visitaron algunos lugares que el joven Wesker visitó durante su infancia y de ahí se encontró con viejos amigos y pasó solo rato con aquellos. Siguieron su viaje hasta llegar a la capital del país, Tokio; al parecer este era su último paradero al que tenía que recorrer.

"Bien, ya llegamos. Ciudad de Tokio, ¿estás dispuesta a continuar?" - le preguntó a Beatríz con una sonrisa y esta le contestó con dos sonidos afirmando su respuesta _**(En otras palabras, ella dijo *Por supuesto!*)**_ \- "Eso también lo pensé" - comentó mientras aceleraba a través de las calles de la ciudad. A Valiant no le importaba si su motocicleta se quedaba sin combustible, ya que ella podía contener hasta 100 litros de combustible, hecho de componentes orgánicos (muy agradable para el planeta) y en esta semana solo ha gastado el 42% de gasolina. Además, rendía en promedio 50 km por litro, y muchos detalles más que se describirán más adelante.

Siguieron recorriendo cada metro cuadrado de la ciudad hasta que Valiant decidió parar a tomar un breve descanso, por fortuna se estaba celebrando algún tipo de festival de la época feudal en uno de los parques y el chico de gafas decidió curiosear por un momento.

"Bien, Beatriz vamos a parar aquí" - decía mientras se estacionaba y bajaba de la motocicleta, luego ella estaba haciando unos sonidos como si estuviera preguntando algo - "¿Preguntas por qué?. Bueno, necesito recopilar cierta información, sabes muy bien que el conocimiento es alimento para el cerebro" - le respondió tranqulamente y de todas formas Beatriz emitió más sonidos indicando lo aburrida que iba a estar- "Hey no te preocupes, no te aburrirás. De hecho, mientras que yo estoy aquí, tu puedes darte una vuelta por la ciudad hasta que te llame, ¿de acuerdo?" - le propuso una idea y Beatriz contestó con su claxon indicando ***Ok!"*.** Al momento que dijo eso, Valiant activó el modo automático que tenía integrada la motocicleta y después Beatriz salió rodando por cuenta propia para regresar al pavimento.

 _"Vaya, se nota que tenía mucha ganas de ir. En fin, como dije antes la llamaré después"_ \- solo esperaba que ninguna persona de la ciudad termine espantadose por que una motocicleta anda suelta sin un piloto, pero confiaba en ella y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por ahora se dirigió a la ferria para iniciar su investigación. Durante la siguiente media hora Valiant estuvo curioseando las cosas que habían en el parque, desde la historia de cada artilugi hasta participar enalgunas actividades, los hombres, mujeres y hasta los niños vestían trajes para encajar adecuadamente con el festival (algunos hombres vestían con túnicas mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres y niños vetían kimonos de distintos colores). Valiant solo demostró tener un poco interés en este lugar y no porque no quería conocer las tradiciones del antiguo Japón, al contrario, el ya sabía más que suficiente porque esto fue lo que estudio desde la secundaria, pero antes de que quisiera irse, decidió revisar una cosa más en la feria.

Se acercó a un puesto y atrás de este había un pequeño templo budista (como los que solía haber en la época feudal), revisó los artilugios del mostrador para ver si encontraba aunque sea un pequeño recuerdito para llevarse. A pesar de haber tantos objetos llamativos, en realidad no había ninguno que domostrara el interés del joven Wesker pero en ese momento detuvo su visto hacia algo que si le llamó la atención, agarró un pequeño colgante que tenía incrustado una pequeña perla color rosada y en el ticket tenia escrito **"四魂の玉"** (que significaba **"Shikon no Tama"** o en traducción "Perla de Shikon").

 _"¿Perla de Shikon? ¿Donde habré visto esto antes?"_ \- se preguntó mientras analizaba el adorno con ayuda de sus lentes.

"Veo que estás interesado, muchacho" - Valiant bajó el colgante de la vista y vio a un hombre delante del mostrador, este hombre vestía un traje tradicional de la época feudal de la siguiente paleta de colores, de lila en la parte superior con un patrón de hojas azules y con rojo en la parte inferior - "Lo que tienes en la mano es la Perla de Shikon y este objeto tiene una historia propia" - el señor se dispuso a explicarle a nuestro turista acerca de la historia de la perla.

 _"Esta perla fue creada a partir del alma una sacerdotiza que peleó contra cientos de domonios ya que dio su vida en aquella batalla. Este artefacto también es conocido como "La Perla de las Cuatro Almas" ya que en su interior posee las cualidades que tiene el ser humano._

 _\- Arami Tama, **( Que signifíca: Valor).**  
\- Nigimi Tama, **(Representa: La Amistad).**  
\- Kushimi Tama, **(Se conocoe como: Sabiduría).**  
\- y Sakimi Tama, **(Que viene diciendo: Amor).**_

 _Cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona, mejor será ésta. En aquellos tiempos en la éra feudal la perla era muy codiciado tanto con Yokai que humanos ya que el quien poseía esta perla obtenía poderes inimaginables y se rumoreaba que si pedías un deseo a la perla, este se cumplía. Pero hoy en día no se sabe su ubicación ya que la perla desapareció de una manera misteriosa"_

Valiant escuchó atentatemente el relato que le había dicho ese hombre y entonces la memoria se le refrescó, a decir verdad solo le hubiera bastado con analizar el colgante pero era mejor escuchar la historia de alguien en palabra propia. Al parecer su historia era verdadera porque de lo contrario su detector de mentiras se hubiera activado (y este detectaba al 100% las mentiras de cualquiera), pero de todas formas era obvio que esta perla era tan solo un replica falsa de esa dichosa Perla de Shikon (hasta había más de un colgante de perla de diferentes colores) pero se reconoce su representación. No obstante, lo único que no creía era la parte de cumplir deseos (debido a su gran inteligencia, no creía en eso), eso era un superstición ya que los deseos no son reales y la única que manera de conseguir lo que quieres es haciendo las cosas por ti mismo, las personas de la sociedad de hoy en día de todas formas créen en esas ideas y para él lo mejor era no arruinarles sus fantasias.

"Me parece una historia interesante mi buen hombre, creo que me llevaré esta" - decía mientras tomaba la perla que había tomado desde el principio y le pagó por ella, tenía que conseguir su recuerdo de todos modos.

"Jovencito" - Pero antes de que se retirara, el hombre del mostrador le llamó nuevamente.

"¿Si?" - preguntó como si no fuera demasiado obvio, ¿acaso tenía algo más de historia que contarle? sabiendo que ya sabe más que cualquier enciclopedia.

"¿Puedo pedirle un favor?, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me trajeras algunas cajas rojas que están encima de ese lugar" - le pidió su favor amablemente mientras le señalaba un pequeño almacén que estaba a unos metros a lado del templo.

"Claro..." - fue lo único que Wesker le dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar donde le indicó, ¿que tanto le costaba ir por cuenta propia, o pedir a uno de sus ayudantes que hiciera ese labor? (si es que tenía algúno, claro). Pero como "buena" persona que era, un favor o dos no hacen daño.

El joven de gafas negros llegó al almacén a lado del templo, abrió la puerta deslizando la puerta horizontalmente (como la mayoría de las puertas en este país).

 _"Hay poca luz pero eso no importa, de todas formas puedo ver incluso cuando hay más oscuridad"_ \- fue lo que pensó mientras veía el interior del almacén (que por cierto este estaba un poco deteriorado) y estuvo buscando las cajas que le habia dicho el señor pero antes de que avanzara, tuvo una extraña sensación con respecto a este lugar - _"Que raro, presiento que algo no está bien en este lugar, ¿pero que es?"_ \- se dijo a sí mismo mientras daba unos pasos en el interior del almacén, tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. Todo parecía normal hasta que...

 ***Crash!* -** La madera del piso se quebró y Valiant terminó atorando uno de sus pies entre el hueco de las tablas.

"Vaya, al parecer este lugar no tardará en derrumbarse. Esto luce demasiado viejo" - se digo a sí mismo, ¿esta era la mala sensación que había sentido hace unos momentos?, tal vez fue su imaginación (y tenía suerte de tener una imaginación muy activa). Sin embargo antes de que pudiera sacar su pie, el agujero se hizo más grande y una luz apareció en ese instante.

"¡¿Pero que...?!" - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Valiant terminó cayendo en el interior del agujero y lo único pudieron ver sus ojos ocultos unas extrañas luces resplandecientes azules y rosadas en forma de un vortice - _"¡Guuuuaaaahhhhhhh!"_ \- lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar mientras era engullido en el extraño remolino.

* * *

 **Intermission (/watch?v=TR5Z2I4bJFE)  
**

 **(El mismo que el de Inuyasha de la primer temporada)**

 **Regresando de los comerciales (/watch?v=al5Pijvs-IU)**

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar  
**

En algún bosque de algúna región, Valiant terminó aterrizando de golpe, por fortuna aterrizó en una posición determinada para esta clase de aterrizajes; poniendo los puños y las rodillas en el momento adecuado antes de que cayera a la tierra (supongo que ustedes ya saben a que posición me refiero, ¿verdad?).

"¿En donde estoy?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se sacudía la cabeza, no pudo comprender que rayos había pasado en ese almacén, todo fue tan deprisa como para analizar lo sucedido. Se levantó del suelo y dirigió su visto a lo que estaba a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de pura vegetación, claramente era un bosque, pero la cuestión era... ¿como rayos terminó en un bosque?, si hace unos momentos estaba en la ciudad Tokio, ¿acaso tendrá que ver con el extraño portal que se encontró?, y no era la primera vez que pasó por un portal que lo llevó a un lugar diferente al de su hogar. **(2*)**

Bueno, tenía que averiguar las respuestas y pronto antes de que se saque de sus casillas. Revisó la mochila que tenía en la espalda para asegurarse de que todo estuviera donde los puso, claramente estaban su Hand Cannon, su Navaja Diamante, sus granadas, algunos accesorios al igual que su Ipod, su Gameboy y también su práctico botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al parecer ninguna de las cosas de su inventario se deterioraron, sin embargo dejó sus demás pertenencias en el compartimiento de Beatriz (su rifle, su escopeta, etc.) pero de todas formas con las dos armas que poseía era más que suficiente para sobrevivir en este lugar.

 **(Nota del Autor: Se me olvidó decirles algo acerca del inventario de mi OC; lleva consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, S** ** **olo por si las dudas** : Dentro tenía varios sprays de primeros auxilios, hierbas medicinales, varios medicamentos, vendajes, curitas, etc. Todo de parte de Tricell).**

Caminó por el bosque con la esperanza de buscar alguna posible respuesta, hizo eso durante los próximos 15 minutos hasta que salió del bosque y solo terminó encontrándose con una gran llanura, el suelo estaba rodeado tanto con plantas, hierbas y muchas variedades de flores (que por ciertos eran hermosas para darle su toque ambiental), y en medio del camino había un arrollo que conectaba hacia el otro lado del camino.

"Debo averiguar en que posición me encuentro exactamente" - se dijo así mismo mientras sostenía algunas flores para después sacar su comunicador, presionó varios botones para tratar de comunicarse con Excella o con alguien de compañía Tricell pero lo único que logró fue un mensaje en pantalla diciendo "No Signal" **(Sin señal).**

"Extraño..." - tal vez le tocó un lugar del país en donde la recepción era baja ya que estaba en medio de una zona rural. Sin embargo tenía otro método para averiguar información, se ajustó las gafas, presionó ciertos comandos en su interior y después ciertos digitos aparecieron enfrente de sus ojos:

 _"Veamos:_

 _\- Localización: Tokio, Japón._

 _\- Región: Tokio Occidental_

 _\- Fecha: 16 de Octubre del Año 1515..."_ **(5)**

"¡Espera!, ¡¿Cómo...?!" - Valiant revisó ese último dato por segunda vez y se llevó tremenda sorpresa. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por esa razón no pudo comunicarse, para esta fecha la tecnología no había sido desarrollada (al menos en el uso de maquinas como computadoras). De alguna u otra manera ese extraño vórtice lo mandó 500 años al pasado exactamente en el siglo XVI, en el antiguo Japón. Pero... ¿como sucedió eso?, los viajes no eran imposibles pero si difíciles de lograr incluso para la tecnología de su época (solo ha sido posible eso pero por medio de la literatura y en animación pero eso no cuenta en la vida real).

 _"Tengo que averiguar como regresar a casa" -_ El joven Wesker tenía que conseguir de alguna u otra manera de volver a su respectivo lugar de tiempo, digo, esta época del tiempo no estaba nada mal (porque para estos tiempos, había fauna y flora que se habían extinguido en su era actual hace poco) pero este no era su lugar apropiado, sin mencionar que podría cambiar ciertos acontecimientos que podría afectar su presente. Al parecer sabía la forma de hacerlo pero ese método sonaba una locura y casi imposible: Para empezar, el invento que planeaba hacer le tomaría demasiado tiempo en construir sobre todo por la casi inexistencia de la tecnología para esta época del tiempo a comparación de la suya lo segundo implica lo primero, los recursos que necesitará probablemente no existan o no abunden en el planeta, aún con su gran ingenio y conocimiento acerca de la tecnología y sobre el espacio-tiempo le tomaría mucho tiempo debido a las razones ya mencionadas, pero para su suerte tenía un pequeño dispositivo que le daría una mano en la disminución del plazo de tiempo.

"¡Alto ahí!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Valiant escuchó una voz masculina llamarle desde atrás. El volteó y se encontró con un grupo de hombres vestidos como samurai (los guerreros honorables que peleaban hasta la muerte en la época feudal), algunos de ellos estaban montados a caballo, sin mencionar que todos y cada uno del grupo llevaban consigo armas como lanzas, katanas y arcos con flechas.

"¿Me hablan a mi?" - Valiant les preguntó señalándose a si mismo, el no estaba intimidado por la presencia de un samurai ni mucho menos que lo superen en numero (sin mencionar que estos hombres no tenían cara de querer hacer amigos), pero sería mejor que esos guerreros sepan como usar las palabras porque sino, las cosas se pondrían feas.

"¡Identificate, Demonio!" - exigió uno de los samurai apuntándolo con su lanza y con una mirada seria al igual que sus otros compañeros.

El joven Wesker solo se les quedó mirando con expresión de intriga, la gente autoritaria no era de su agrado. Si de por si apenas obedece a las personas de su tiempo, ¿acaso obedecería a personas de la época feudal, aún tratándose de unos simples guerreros?. Además, le acaban de decir... ¿Demonio?, tal vez por esa razón lo veían con mal ojos, ¿pero por qué razón le han llamado Demonio?. El termino "Demonio" se usaba como termino como ángel caído en algunas religiones, el no creía tanto en la existencia de Dioses ni Demonios porque era ateísta **(significado ya mencionado antes)** \- "Disculpe, ¿pero usted me acaba de decir... demonio?"

"¡Si, y será mejor que te quedes quieto o de lo contrario acabaremos contigo!" - exclamó el mismo soldado mientras sus compañeros lo rodeaban para que no escapara pero de todas formas Valiant permaneció tranquilo, más bien estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto y a la vez confuso.

"Creo que hay cosas que no entiendo. ¿Que les hace pensar que soy un demonio?" - trató de razonar con esos hombres por las buenas si es que no quería hacerlo por las malas.

"En primer lugar, vistes unas ropas extrañas" - respondió otro soldado mientras señalaba su vestimenta toda oscura, Valiant sabía bien a que se refería, era obvio que para las personas en ésta época les sería extraño ver su guardarropa ya que en este tiempo los pantalones, los chalecos de cuero y sobre todo las botas no lucen exactamente como lo que tiene ahora.

"Y en segunda esta tu cabello, ningún humano tiene el cabello de esos colores" - otro soldado le señaló su cabellera y también pudo entender a que se refería, la mayoría de las personas en ésta época tenían el cabello negro (y de casi del mismo estilo en particular) y solo muy pocas personas llegaban a tener la cabellera rubia o pelirroja (como es el caso opuesto en su mundo). Sin embargo todavía no encontraba el verdadero motivo del por qué le han acusado demonio.

"Hmph, ¿Eso es todo?. Solo porque luzca un poco diferente a ustedes no quiera decir que sea un monstruo" - en términos científicos el era tan humano como cualquier otro por parte del ADN de su padre, pero la única diferencia es que llevaba implantado en su organismo partes bio-mecánicas que lo hacían diferenciar de casi el resto del mundo, se aterrorizaba como un Androide o un Cyborg. Sin embargo, ninguno de los samurai creyó en sus palabras

"¡Estas diciendo mentiras, apuesto que solo eres un demonio que trata de aparentar ser humano. Acabaremos contigo ahora mismo y nos llevaremos tu cabeza!" - protestó el capitán de los guerreros mientras sacaba su katana, sus hombres asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon para atacar.

 _"Si así va a ser, entonces entenderán por las malas" -_ Valiant pensó mientras suspiraba de exasperación. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, no le tomaría ni dos minutos vencer a todos los soldados y a su líder (en total eran 12), debido a que no eran tan fuertes (si descontáramos el armamento, no tienen tanta fuerza física ya que eran humanos promedio).

Todos los soldados fijaron su mirada hacia el joven con gafas oscuras y esperaron a que este hiciera su movimiento pero el solo se quedó parado como si nada.

"Tengan cuidado, puede ser que se esté preparando para hacer uno de sus trucos de demonio" - advirtió un soldado que llevaba una lanza pero uno de sus compañeros que llevaba una espada se rió ante su comentario.

"¡Ja, descuiden amigos. Apuesto que este demonio es alguien que no puede ver nuestros los movimientos, si no ¿por qué traería esos dos parches en sus ojos?" - les preguntó señalando el par de "parches" que tenía en sus ojos. El joven Wesker escuchó atentamente lo que había dicho ese hombre y era bastante notorio su ingenuidad y torpeza pero a la vez era comprensible, los lentes de sol tampoco habían sido inventados en ésta época pero sus lentes eran especiales. No obstante, el podía ver tan claro como un águila cuando busca a su presa, pero de dentro de poco esos guerreros se darán cuenta de su habilidad, o mejor dicho habilidades.

"¡Yiaaaaaaaaaa!" - un soldado inició el primer movimiento y trató de atacar por la espalda, sin embargo su ataque fue detenido fácilmente con sus dedos - "¡¿Q... QUÉ?!" - Tanto el como sus compañeros se quedaron perplejos porque ese demonio ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse para detener y para colmo, lo hizo con tan solo sus dedos, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

"Tonto..." - Valiant susurró en voz baja y con un rápido movimiento apretó la muñeca del guerrero haciendo que soltara su arma y provocó que este gritara del dolor, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el joven Wesker sostuvo su otra mano y lo tuvo preso.

"¡Maldito, suéltalo ahora mismo!" - amenazó su capitán con una mirada severa.

" Hmph, como gustes" - Valiant simplemente sonrió y cumplió su petición, arrojó al samurai que tenía preso hacia sus demás compañeros y estos lograron atraparlo a tiempo. Sin embargo notaron, que el brazo de sus compañero se quebró dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Será mejor que reconsideren su decisión, o tendrán el mismo destino que su amigo" - les advirtió con una vez algo fría y provocó que casi todos los soldados se estremecieran.

"¡Ahora verás!" - otro soldado intentó atacarle con su lanza pero este fue detenido cuando Valiant dio un giro rápido y le propició una patada directamente en el rostro mandándolo volar hacia una roca.

"¡Argggggghhhhhh!" - el soldado se retorció de dolor y escupió algo de sangre porque el golpe y el choque fueron críticos.

"¿Y bien?... ¿Quién es el siguiente?" - el joven Wesker les preguntó mientras se tronaba los huesos de sus manos, al mismo tiempo un brillo de color rojo apareció entre sus ojos. El capitán y el resto de sus hombres estaban comenzando a espantarse por la fuerza que poseía ese hombre misterioso, a este paso probablemente morirían.

"¿Capitán, que vamos a hacer?" - preguntó uno de los samurai y este solo lo miró con un tic en el ojo. ¿Como rayos iba a saber la respuesta?, pelear no era recomendable y mucho menos huir, su deber como guerreros era pelear y si era necesario, tenían que dar sus vidas por proteger su territorio pero esta era la primera vez que enfrentaban a un demonio como este, si por si apenas podían hacerle frente a ciertos monstruos.

"Bueno, ya que nadie quiere atacar pues entonces lo haré yo" - comentó mientras metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta para sacar una de sus armas.

 ***Crash!***

En ese momento, un temblor se produjo en la tierra dejando a casi todos los presentes estremecidos, Valiant sintió un presencia aproximarse a su posición y apostaba que no se trataba de otros humanos. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de una cosa, o más bien, tres cosas muy peculiares, habían aparecido un trío de monstruos, el monstruo del lado derecho se trataba de un cien-pies gigantesco, el de en medio era un mapache con grandes garras y con grandes incisivos y el ultimo se trataba de una serpiente de casi 3 metros de largo. El Capitán y sus hombres se asustaron con la aparición de esos grandes monstruos.

"¡Oh no, ha convocado a más. Sabía que era un demonio!" - exclamó el líder de los soldados, al parecer sus suposiciones eran ciertas ciertas (o al menos eso parecía).

Valiant se quedó mirando a las tres criaturas que aparecieron enfrente de el y se podría decir que no estaba asustado ni muy impresionado con su presencia - _"Mmm... estas bestias lucen fuertes"_ \- pensó mientras analizaba el poder de sus contrincantes con ayuda de rastreador implantado en su ojo derecho y sintió una pequeña emoción al ver las cifras - _"Ahora mismo voy a comprobar que tan fuerte son"_ \- pensó eso ultimo con una sonrisa, el nivel que tenían era apenas pasable para sus habilidades en el combate.

 **(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=wTYG2T-IxBs)**

El primero en atacar fue la serpiente gigante que intentó atacar con sus filosos colmillos pero a pocos centímetros de contacto, Valiant esquivó sus incisivos hacia la izquierda en menos de un parpadeo dejando un rastro de sombra.

 _"Que lento" -_ Aprovechando que la serpiente se desorientó, agarró su cola y comenzó a darle varias vueltas hasta aventarlo hacia los arboles. Los samurai no podían creer lo que acabaron de ver, esa serpiente monstruo era demasiado grande como para ser manipulada y arrojada, sin embargo ese joven misterioso lo hizo como si nada.

El siguiente en atacar fue el cien-pies quien usó sus mandíbulas para meterse en la tierra y comenzar su propio ataque, un rastro de tierra se podía ver claramente en el suelo ya que la criatura se movía libremente por la tierra. En ese momento, el cienpies salió de la tierra pero el joven Wesker dio un salto motal hacia atrás y mientras estaba en el aire le propició una fuerte patada provocando que retrocediera varios metros.

 _"Hmph, buen movimiento pero no lo suficiente"_

Nuevamente los presentes estaban en shock, con tan solo usando la fuerza de sus piernas mandó a volar a ese enorme cienpies, ¿como eso era posible?.

Por ultimo, el mapache rugió y en ese momento preparó su embestida, sus garras crecieron el doble de tamaño. Valiant se percató de su movimento y estaba listo para contraatacar, cuando la bestia intentó atacar con su garra izquierda, el joven de gafas oscuras esquivó por la derecha dejando el mismo rastro de sombra que hizo anteriormente, luego intentó hacer lo mismo con la otra garra pero igual lo esquivó por el otro lado, el mapache monstruo se enfureció y ahora usó sus dos garras pero el joven Wesker esquivó inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, como un arco.

"Ahora es mi turno" - fue lo único que dijo y le dio una patada en sus madivulas con el salto mortal invertido, el mapache gruñó de dolor y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero eso no fue todo ya que Valiant se acercó y luego le dio un par de golpes consecutivos y como remate preparó su mano derecha.

 _ **"Thrust Punch!"**_ \- Valiant le propició un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mando en el abdomen de la criatura y la mandó a volar a varios metros de distancia.

"No puede ser..."

"Que fuerza..."

"No es humano..." - Los samurai seguían sin poder creer por lo que estaban viendo, ese misterioso joven aparentemente había vencido con facilidad a esos grandes monstruos, pero lo que más les sorprendía es que atacó a sus propios aliados, al parecer tenían la idea de que esos monstruos lo consideraban una especie de hereje o algo así.

 _"Hmph, ¿para que se sorprenden tanto?"_ \- Valiant escuchó lo que pensaban ellos - _"Además... esto no ha terminado" -_ fijó su mirada de vuelta en en el lugar de la batalla. Claramente los monstruos volvieron a levantarse y no se mostraban tan contentos, sin embargo las tres criaturas mostraban signos de agotamiento tras haber recibido esos golpes - "Creo que es hora aumentar un poco la intensidad" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba del pequeño compartimiento de su chaqueta su Navaja Diamante.

El cien-pies gigante ahora usaba sus cientos de patas para moverse de un lado a otro para así atacar, luego dio un gran salto mientras preparaba sus mandíbulas.

 ***Slice!* (Insertar sonidos de cortes *3)**

Con tres rápidos movimientos, el joven Wesker partió al gran insectos en tres partes y mucha sangre salió de su cuerpo mutilado, luego la serpiente intentó darle un mordisco pero resultó fallando ya que Valiant reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó su mordida.

 **"Chokyo Chagi!"** el joven Wesker alzó su pierna derecha a 180° hacia arriba y aplastó la cabeza de la serpiente de un pisotón, y por ultimo, el monstruo mapache estaba a punto de embestirlo directamente. Sin embargo...

 ***Slice!* -** lo único que se pude es que el cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a dividirse en dos, desde la cintura de para arriba su cuerpo se separó de su otra mitad y se desplomó al suelo muerto.

"Hmph, demasiado fácil" - se dijo a sí mismo con orgullo mientras guardaba su cuchillo en su lugar. Los guerreros vieron con estupefacción lo que acabaron de ver, esos monstruos fueron vencidos con facilidad tan solo usando sus manos y un simple cuchillo, ese demonio era demasiado poderoso.

Pero antes de que Valiant pudiera declarar su victoria, todavía podía sentir la presencia de esos monstruos y eso lo dejó algo confuso. En su alrededor las piezas descuartizadas de cada uno de los monstruos comenzaron a moverse y poco a poco comenzaron juntarse.

 _"¿Qué esta pasando?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía los restos de los monstruos que había matado; las rebanadas del cien-pies y del mapache al igual que la cabeza destrozada de la serpiente, unos momentos después los monstruos se habían regenerado como si nada les hubiera pasado - "¿Revivieron, eh?. Al parecer estos monstruos tienen más trucos de los que creía, ¿pero cómo fue que revivieron?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica, en ese instante su ojo derecho comenzó a mostrarle la respuesta. Se dio cuenta que las tres criaturas emitían una especie de luz en el interior de sus cuerpos y todos eran de lo mismo, tal vez ese era el punto débil de su fuente de regeneración.

 _"¿Me pregunto que es lo que tienen en su interior?"_ \- pensó mientras sostenía un dedo sobre su barbilla, tenía tanta curiosidad de saber el secreto (se ve a los monstruos acercarse hacia el). Y solo había una forma de averiguarlo y no es bonito (para los monstruos), sacó de los compartimientos de su chaleco su Hand Cannon y luego comenzó a apuntar con el arma.

 ***BANG!* (Insertar sonido de disparo de pistola)**

Un enorme sonido se produjo de la calibre .50 provocando que las aves que estaban ocultas en los árboles salieran volando y también los guerreros se paralizaron debido a que jamás habían oído algo así en sus vidas pero eso no se comparaba a lo que vieron con sus ojos. La cabeza del mapache se hizo pedazos en un santiamén ya que la bala atravesó su cráneo por completo, luego apuntó hacia la serpiente y pasó lo mismo (la diferencia es que la bala atravesó no solamente la cabeza, sino más bien lo atravesó hasta salir por la cola ) y por ultimo, para el cien-pies decidió usar algo mejor, de su cintura sacó una granada de fragmentación y solo tenía que esperar a que el monstruo se acercara. Cuando la criatura se acercó lo suficiente, Valiant esquivó su ataque de un salto y después dio otro pisotón para apresarlo en el suelo.

"A ver si revives después de esto" - el joven de gafas oscuras activó la granada y la implantó a la fuerza en el endoesqueleto del mariapodo, después dio otro salto y aterrizó a varios metros de distancia y solo tuvo que esperar la mejor parte.

 ***KABOOM!*** **(Detener la música) -** Una gran explosión se produjo provocando que el monstruo volara en mil pedazos.

"¡Vamonos de aquí. Retirada!" - exclamó el capitán con miedo y todos su pelotón obedeció, fueron a recoger a sus solados heridos y se montaron en sus caballos para después huir del lugar para no recibir el mismo trato que ese demonio de cabellos azules-verdes.

Ahora si tenía el presentimiento de que había ganado pero solo para estar seguro de ello. Examinó los restos que quedaron de las criaturas para ver el punto de que se trataba luminoso que tenían en el interior de sus cuerpos y lo que descubrió lo dejó intrigado. Dentro de los restos sacó un pequeño fragmento y no era uno cualquiera, este fragmento estaba rodeado por un brillo color rosado y es el mismo que su ojos había detectado anteriormente.

 _"¿Que es esto?"_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras echaba un ojo al fragmento, luego recogió las otras dos piezas de los otros cadáveres. A juzgar por la rigidez de los pedazos se trataba de una perla, ¿una perla?, eso lo hacía recordar cierta conversación que tuvo hace poco. Sin embargo, notó algo peculiar en esos fragmentos ya transmitían cierto poder en su interior.

"Tengo que analizar que clase de poder emiten estos fragmentos" - Valiant tenía muchas ganas de curiosidad de saber como funcionaba el poder de esos fragmentos y tenía que saber si habían más como estos, tal vez esa información le sería útil para su investigación. Sacó pequeño contenedor que tenía en sus equipaje para resguardar los tres fragmentos y luego decidió hacer algo que si podía hacer algo en ésta época y en el preciso momento.

"Llamaré a Beatriz y la traeré en este lugar" - alzó su brazo izquierdo para activar un reloj que tenía puesto con un pantalla azul - "Vaya, al parecer el Transportador de Materias funciona bien incluso en ésta época" - dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria porque este accesorio era justo el apoyo que necesitaba para recolectar los elementos necesarios para su invento. De la pantalla comenzó a presionar varios comandos para seleccionar los objetos que necesitaba, pero necesitaba escoger con sabiduría ya que solo podía traer 3 cosas y tenían que pasar 72 horas para que volviera a usar su aparato. Entre todas las opciones solo buscó una que solo le importaba, seleccionó a Beatriz y confirmó su selección.

"Bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que Beatriz venga" - el tiempo de espera para que su motocicleta llegara a este sitio es de media hora. Luego seleccionó los otros objetos que si necesitaba ahora, seleccionó la "Lancer" y la "Gnasher" y confirmó su elección. Unos segundos después una luz apareció en frente de el y de ahí salieron sus dos armas y las puso sobre sus espalda. Su Transportador de Materias tenía la siguiente función, mientras más grande sea el objeto que deseé atraer a su posición, mayor tiempo será el tiempo de espera y en caso de Beatriz, claramente era una gran motocicleta de gran masa diferenciando sus dos armas que son más ligeras.

El podría haber pedido ya los primeros objetos que requería su invento, pero antes que nada necesitaba lo crucial para sobrevivir en este mundo y los tres objetos que seleccionó sin duda alguna eran confiables. Además, en ese lapso de tiempo podía explorar el viejo mundo y al mismo tiempo conseguir los pocos objetos disponibles para su investigación.

"¡Oye tu!" - otra vez masculina le llamó por detrás y Valiant simplemente suspiró de nuevo.

 _"Aquí vamos de nuevos"_ \- al parecer alguien más decidió desafiarlo por una acusación falsa. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un grupo de personas, para ser preciso vio a cinco pero estas personas eran diferentes a las últimas que se encontró - "¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi?"

"¡Eso es lo mismo que quiero saber de ti extraño! - respondió un joven de gran cabellera plateada vestido con una túnica roja pero lo más curioso de su apariencia era el par de orejas de perro que tenía en su cabeza - "¡Entréganos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon!" - le ordenó con una actitud muy altanera.

"Tranquilo Inuyasha, no deberías ser tan grosero con el" - una chica adolescente le reprochó tratando de calmarlo, esta chica tenía una cabellera negra con una tonalidad azul, también vestía un uniforme de colegiala de secundaria (igual al de la época del presente).

El joven Wesker lo miró con seriedad y al mismo tiempo con intriga, ¿así que los fragmentos que recolectó eran de la historia que escuchó el día de hoy?, ahora resulta que la leyenda resultó ser cierta. Pero sobre todo se quedó mirando al extraño ser junto con las personas que lo acompañaban, tenía el presentimiento que no se trataban de humanos comunes o corrientes, o quizás... no se trataban de ningunos humanos.

"Mi nombre es Inuyasha, y más vale que nos entregues los fragmentos que tienes escondidos" - dijo nuevamente el extraño ser de orejas de perro mientras preparaba sus garras para iniciar una pelea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Ending oficial de la historia:** **/watch?v=jgIgUkkBZPk)**

* * *

 _ **"Uy, al parecer las cosas se pondrán intensas en el siguiente capitulo, ¿no creen?".**_

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy. Vaya, al parecer fue demasiado largo como para ser el primero pero de alguna forma siempre hay que iniciar con el píe izquierdo y mi nueva historia no iba a ser la excepción.**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho de por fín darle la historia que tanto merece aunque se muy bien que esta es la narración de la tercera parte de su vida dejando en intriga las otras dos partes. No se preocupen porque dentro de pronto los revelaré para que cada parte encaje como el rompecabezas.**_

 ** _Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me han dado ánimos para que escribiera esta nueva obra y espero que el numero futuro de seguidores sea igual al de mis otros éxitos._**

 ** _Como han visto, ha habido demasiadas referencias con respecto a otros animes, videojuegos, marcas registradas de productos en la vida real, entre otros. Pero ese el punto de mi historia, unir todo lo que me ha gustado en la vida y plasmarlo en la historia de mi personaje._**

* * *

 **(1) - Ese es justamente lo que tratará el primer libro, si han visto el anime de Megaman NT Warrior probablemente ya sabrán como es el trama, o si no lo han visto o no conocen mucho sobre este, en de "Battle Network", de hecho, técnicamente el anime está basado en esa saga.**

 **(2) - De ahí se tratará el segundo libro, mi personaje en el mundo de Naruto y del cómo adquirió y mejoró sus habilidades. Se que hasta ahora no he mostrado señales en que use el Chakra pero eso vendrá más adelante.**

 **(3) - En el anime, hay una clara parodia a la famosa cadena de comida rápida "McDonalds", llamándose a si mismo "WcDonalds", os obvio que decidí respetar ese elemento ya que ahora estoy metido en esta anime/manga.**

 **(4) - Creo que ustedes saben a que va esto, esta historia sucede un tiempo antes que lo que sucederá en el RE5. Digamos que mi OC no está tan informado acerca de esa misión puesto que no conoce aún a su padre, y todos sabemos que A. Wesker muere en esa entrega.**

 **(5) - Apuesto que dejé a más de uno en expresión de dudas en ese fragmento, les trataré de explicar de la manera más lógica posible:**

 **\- 16 de Octubre; es justo el día que publiqué este capitulo, en realidad estaba empezando a escribirlo desde hace una semana y justamente terminé de escribirlo hoy.**

 **\- Año 1515; La historia transcurre en el 2015 (justo en la vida real). Estoy consiente que los eventos de Inuyasha y RE transcurren entre el 2000 y el 2009 pero la edad de mi OC indica otra cosa y podríamos suponer que los eventos del RE4 en España recién sucedieron, eso aumenta 10 años más de lo que era originalmente.**

* * *

 **Se muy bien que tienen más de una duda en sus mentes y tienen todo el derecho a preguntarme, si hay errores, también pueden decírmelo y trataré de corregirlos lo más posible.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y espero que dejen sus Reviews.**

 **Les ha hablado su amigo SuperPonySaiyanX9000, nos leemos luego. Chao! *n_n***


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Extraño Encuentro

_**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ¿como han estado?, yo más o menos por la situación en la que me encuentro. En fin, lo importante es que al menos actualicé esta historia antes de que se me pase el tiempo y lo olvide como en casos anteriores.**_

 _ **Después de hacer el primer capitulo, no esperé para escribir el siguiente y déjenme decirles que disfruté mucho haciendo porque aquí tuve que escribir una pelea entre mi OC (Un protagonista vs. Protagonista), incluso yo no pensé que fuese tan pronto. Aunque en el capitulo anterior hice una ligera demostración sobre como pelea, dentro de los siguientes que vienen ahí es cuando demostrará todo lo que es capaz.**_

 _ **Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decirles porque simplemente se me acaban las ideas en mis introducciones y simplemente me gustaría al grano e ir con el puro texto, pero de alguna manera tengo que justificar mis ideas y/o retrasos para aclarar ciertos puntos. Pero de todas formas, pueden mandarme sus preguntas en los Reviews si hay algún punto que no haya quedado bastante claro, lo mismo digo si notan algún error mío porque claro, yo nos soy perfecto y lo demostré en estos días.**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen para nada, son de**_ _ ** ** _Rumiko Takahashi_**.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad y al igual que esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora que ya quedé claro, sin más preámbulos, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

 _ **PD: ¿Acaso les mencioné que mi OC puede volar?, ¿no? pues ya están enterados xD (No mentía :X)**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 2: Un Extraño Encuentro (Valiant vs. Inuyasha)**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Inuyasha)**

 **(Iniciamos unos momentos antes del ultimo evento del capitulo anterior)**

"¡Oigan!, ¿van a apresurase, o qué?" - Inuyasha les preguntó a su grupo amigos quienes iban algo lentos, según él.

"¡Arrrg. Ya vamos Inuyasha. No te impacientes" - respondió Kagome mientras llevaba su pesada bicicleta con ella - "¿No podrías esperarte por unos minutos ni siquiera por nosotros?" - le preguntó algo molesta por su inmadurez. Ella y el resto del grupo no podían seguirle el paso, pero no por que fuesen lentos.

"¡Si no nos apresuramos, se nos escaparan los fragmentos de la perla!" - protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Este día, todo el grupo había salido nuevamente por la región en busqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y Kagome era la encargada de sentir los fragmentos ya que esa era su habilidad especial.

"Se nota que este muchachito nunca va a aprender" - comentó Miroku mientras sentía lastima por Inuyasha.

"En eso tiene razón Excelencia, ni en 100 años se comportaría aunque tuviera una correa en el cuello. Esperen, si lo tiene" - Sango estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo el monje, su gasta Kirara maulló de aprobación.

Luego Shippo también decidió dar su opinión al respecto - "Inuyasha simplemente es desconsiderado que nunca piensa en los demás"

El Hanyou escuchó desde su distancia lo que habían dicho y eso lo molestó - "¡¿Qué tanto están diciendo de mi?!" - les exigió mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

Kagome solamente suspiró porque su rutina ya era demasiado monótono y repetitivo; salen a la región a buscar los fragmentos, discuten, se enfrentan a monstruos o espíritus, discuten otra vez, derrotan a sus enemigos, una vez más discuten, pero sobre todo, discuten otra vez. A veces ella ya quisiera que todos sus problemas finalmente se resolvieran y que Inuyasha se comparte, pero nadie recibe lo que quiere y tiene que conformarse con eso.

 ***BANG!* (Insertar sonido de disparo de una pistola)**

"¿Que fue eso?" - preguntó el monje sorprendido de lo que acabaron de escuchar todos.

"No tengo idea Miroku, pero sea lo que haya sido vino desde muy lejos" - contestó Inuyasha estando en guardia. El sonido fue tan grande que hasta los animales que estaban en el bosque comenzaron a moverse a todos lados, como si hubieran presentido el peligro.

"Que miedo..." - el zorrito mágico también se asustó y se escondió detrás de Kagome.

 _"¿Acaso habrá sido... un arma de fuego?"_ \- eso era o que ella creía. Ya había escuchado ese sonido en algún momento de su vida en su época como para no reconocer ese sonido (más bien lo había escuchado en los programas de televisión o en incluso en películas de ficción).

 ***BANG!*** \- se volvió a escuchar el mismo misterioso sonido y nuestros protagonistas volvieron a sorprenderse.

"Oigan, ¿no créen que deberíamos investigar para saber de donde proviene ese ruido?" - sugirió Sango mientras se cambiaba de vestimenta a de los exterminadores de monstruos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No me pregunten como Sango termina cambiándose tan rápido porque simplemente no lo se y lo saben bien: En un momento tiene su vestimenta casual y en el otro ya tiene su traje de combate en un mili-segundo y vicerversa. Simplemente es rápida)**_

"Me parece una buena idea Sango, aunque... mi instinto me dice que sea lo que nos encontremos será peligroso" - comentó Miroku casi seguro. Lo dijo más por la seguridad de sus amigos, pero en especial más para Sango.

*Feh!* "No me importa que o a quién nos encontremos, lo derrotaré con mi Colmillo de Acero" - dijo Inuyasha muy confiado en si mismo.

"Inuyasha, hay que ser inteligentes y a la vez precavidos, porque nunca se sabe lo que nos espera" - a veces, su amigo de orejas de perro era demasiado orgulloso consigo mismo y eso era una defecto muy grande.

Kagome también pensaba lo mismo que el monje pero luego sintió algo - "Siento varios fragmentos de la perla en esa misma dirección" - dijo apuntando al norte con su dedo, justo en medio del bosque. Inuyasha escuchó claramente esa última frase con emoción.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Kagome?. ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" - exclamó mientras salía corriendo a gran velocidad.

"¡Kirara!" - Sango llamó a su gata y esta sintió con la cabeza porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la pequeña criatura se envolvió a si misma en llamas para convertirse en su verdadera forma que consiste en un tigre con dientes de sable. La exterminadora se subió en su lomo porque es lo que siempre hace cuando tiene que combatir - "Súbase, Excelencia" - inmediatamente Miroku se subió en Kirara para después irse volando por los cielos.

"¡Oigan, espérenos. No nos dejen aquí atrás!" - exclamó Kagome mientras se subía en su bici y trató de seguirla el paso a sus amigos pero eran mucho más rápidos que su vehículo (por cierto, Shippo seguía a su lado para no dejarla sola).

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Nuestro se adentró en el bosque donde se supone que escucharon el ruido, el mitad demonio se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a olfatear por si detectaba algún aroma extraño.

"¿Has detectado algo Inuyasha?" - preguntó Miroku mientras abajaba de Kirara para seguir a píe. Él no le respondió porque todavía seguía olfateando el suelo y después el aire.

"Si. Acabo de detectar el olor a sangre, y también otro extraño olor, creo que se trata de... pólvora" - eso fue lo que supuso miraba la misma dirección en donde se dirigían.

"¿Olor a pólvora?" - preguntó Sango con la ceja levantada por la intriga - "¿Estás seguro de ello, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza - "Si, mi olfato no me engaña y estamos muy cerca donde proviene ese olor"

 ***Ring, Ring!* (Insertar sonido de campana de bicicleta)**

Los tres voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que Kagome y Shippo apenas habían llegado, y se podría decir que la chica colegiala estaba jadeando del cansancio.

"¿Ahora que te pasa, Kagome?" - preguntó el Hanyou un poco confuso al ver su estado y en eso Kagome comenzó a gruñir de la exasperación.

"¡¿Cómo que como que me pasa?!, ¡Les dije varias veces que me esperaran y no hicieron caso!" - exclamó molesta y exhausta al mismo tiempo.

"Uyyy, que miedo..." - Shippo dijo con temor y ahora se escondió detrás de Sango. Cuando Kagome se enojaba provocaba un miedo equivalente a 10 demonios.

A pesar de sus regaños, Inuyasha simplemente no comprendía su enojo - *Feh!* "Pues para la próxima no uses esa cosa con ruedas porque lo único que hace es retrasar"

"Inuyasha..." - Kagome dijo su nombre en voz baja y él se percató de su mirada - **"¡ABAJO!"** \- tras decir esa palabra, el collar que tenía puesto el mitad demonio se iluminó y provocó que chocara con fuerza contra el suelo.

"¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso, Kagome?!" - preguntó muy molesto por lo que hizo. El estaba condenado a vivir el resto de sus días con ese condenado collar que le impuso la anciana Kaede desde hace un tiempo atrás. En ese entonces, ambos comenzaron a dialogar entre si por lo que acabó de pasar

"Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, no creo que sea el momento para estar jugando. Hay un asunto que debemos atender" - Miroku intentó separarlos de su discusión y lo único que recibió fue *Hmph!* de ambos mientras volteaban a los lados opuestos de sus miradas para no verse - _"Vaya, me pregunto cuando van a dejar de pelearse"_ \- pensó mientras suspiraba de rendición, esto no valía la pena.

 ***KABOOM!***

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" - preguntó la exterminadora de monstruos sorprendida al igual que los demás. Ahora escucharon el sonido de una fuerte explosión, no solo eso, también pudieron ver humo saliendo del cielo a varios metros de distancia.

 **(Insertar este efecto: /watch?v=AeZIGFbxRM8)**

En ese momento, el grupo escuchó a lo lejos los galopes de los cabellos y pudieron ver a un pequeño escuadrón de guerreros samurai viniendo desde norte.

"¡Oigan deténganse!" - Inuyasha les ordenó y los jinetes se detuvieron al instante que vieron al demonio.

"¡Lo sabía, hay más demonios por aquí!" - exclamó el capitán mientras señalaba al chico de pelo plateado y con orejas de perro.

"¿Como dices?" - él se sintió ofendido al oír eso, estaba apunto de darles su merecido a los humanos pero Miroku interceptó.

"Quieto campeón" - le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón para que se tranquilizara - "Ellos no son el enemigo Inuyasha, son solo unos guerreros"

"Eso me dolió" - se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza porque el golpe del bastón si le dolió, un poco.

Luego Kagome se dirigió al grupo de hombre - "Disculpen caballeros, ¿pero serían tan amables de decirnos de qué es de lo que huían?" - le preguntó amablemente y los samurai solo la miraron de una manera extraña.

"¡Tu debes ser uno de ellos!" - exclamó uno de los solados apuntándola con su lanza.

"¿Disculpe?" - Kagome se quedó perpleja al oír eso, Inuyasha se percató de eso y se puso enfrente de ella.

"¡Oye, más cuidado con lo que dices o me las pagarás!" - el mitad demonio protestó en amenaza y no iba permitir que le faltaran al respeto. Kagome en el interior se sentía complacida de que Inuyasha haya defendido cuando más lo necesitaba pero de todas formas tenía una gran duda.

"Disculpe señor, pero no entendí lo que dijo. ¿A que se refiere con que Yo soy uno de ellos?"

"El demonio que nos encontramos vestía ropas bastante extrañas igual que esa mujer" - decía mientras apuntaba Kagome nuevamente pero Inuyasha se puso al frente otra vez, ya le estaba molestando que estuvieran señalándola tantas veces - "Pero él llevaba puesto un traje de color negro"

 _"¿El? ¿Entonces se trata de un varón?"_ \- fue lo que pensó Kagome pero surgían dudas que respuestas. Para empezar les habían dicho que vestía ropa que era similar a la suya y eso sonaba algo ilógico porque ella éra la única persona en ésta época del tiempo en llevar ropa del siglo XXI (aunque ella solamente llevaba su uniforme escolar). A no ser que... tal vez solo sería un teoría pero no se le ocurrió otra respuesta.

"Serían tan amables de describirnos como es su apariencia" - Miroku fe el que les pidió eso, tal vez con esa información les sería util para así identificarlo más facil.

"Además de las ropas raras oscuras, tiene un extraño estilo de peinado de colores azul y verde, también llevaba un par de parches en sus ojos y una cicatríz que traspasaba su rotro. Creíamos que estaba ciego o algo así, pero resulta que ese demonio puede ver con claridad" - comentó otro soldado mientras les mostraba a sus camaradas que fueron lastimados por su culpa.

"Mmm... nunca he visto o escuchado de un demonio que pueda ver sin ojos, ¿y ustedes?" - la exterminadora de monstruos les preguntó a sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

"Para nada Sango" - respondió Inuyasha

"Ni en todos mis años como monje he escuchado algo así" - siguió Miroku

"Tampoco yo" - continuó Kagome.

"Mucho menos yo" - comentó Shippo y finalizó Kirara quien rugió de negación.

"Y no solo eso" - ahora el líder de los samurai decidió continuar con la explicación - "Un trío de monstruos gigantes aparecieron y esa extraño los mató con mucha facilidad, pero lo más curioso es que los venció usando sus manos y después usó unos extraños objetos que explotaron"

"¿Que explotaron?" - preguntaron todos al unisono y el asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez eso explica los dos inesperados sonidos, el rastro de sangre y pólvora, y la explosión de hace unos momentos. Seguían preguntando que clase de criatura podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a tres fuertes monstruos con la fuerza física y con raros objetos que explotan, sea como sea, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

"No se preocupen señores, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese demonio y lo exterminaremos" - declaró Miroku con determinación. El capitan y sus hombres los vieron con expresiones de intriga y sorpresa.

"¿Está seguro, Excelencia?" - preguntó el samurai muy inseguro porque no se trataba de alguien común.

La siguiente en responder fue Kagome - "Seguro, nosotros ya hemos enfrentado a muchos monstruos antes y estoy seguro de que podremos con él, ¿no es así Inuyasha?"

*Feh!* "Ya se los dije antes Kagome, conmigo es más que suficiente para vencer a ese extraño" - respondió con su típico exceso de confianza y Kagome solamente rodó sus ojos por su arrogante comportamiento pero luego volvió a concentrarse para saber la ubicación de los fragmentos.

"Inuyasha, los fragmentos de la perla se encuentra más adelante. Creo que en donde está el rastro de humo"

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos evitar que ese desgraciado se escape junto con los fragmentos!" - dijo mientras se iba corriendo nuevamente a gran velocidad, por fortuna ya captó el rastro y sabía donde ir.

"¡Esperanos Inuyasha!" - exclamó Kagome pero lo perdió de vista, de nuevo - "Hush!. Este muchacho nunca va a madurar" - resopló del fastidio pero decidió seguirlo con su bicicleta, al igual que sus demás amigos.

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara salieron del bosque porque hasta ahí había terminado el rastro y se llevaron un tremenda sorpresa por lo que vieron. Vieron grandes monstruos como les habían dicho pero todos estaban muertos.

"No cabe duda, aquí hubo una batalla" - comentó Miroku mientras usaba unos pergaminos sagrados y los puso en el terreno para después rezar, hacía ese método para que los espíritus de los fallecidos descansen en paz, aún tratándose de bestias.

"Esto me da miedo..." - dijo el pequeño zorro mágico con escalofríos al ver los cadáveres.

"A estos dos les volaron la cabeza" - comentó Inuyasha mientras veía al monstruo mapache y otro en forma de vibora sin cabeza, no fueron decapitados sino más bien fueron atravesados como si hubieran recibido un flecha directamente.

"¡Ay, que miedo!" - exclamó Kagome tenía la cara azul y se escondió detrás del Hanyou y lo abrazó, lo que estaba viendo era de lo más horrible que jamás había visto hasta ahora. Estaba consiente de que algunos de sus amigos podían hacer lo mismo pero en este caso podía ver el cerebro, algunos órganos sueltos y mucha sangre derramada fuera de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo Inuyasha se quedó un poco paralizado cuando la chica colegiala le dio ese inesperado abrazo y no era la primera que lo hacía.

"¿Q... que te ocurre Kagome?" - inquirió un poco nervioso, cuando menos se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, se sobresaltó y se apartó de inmediato.

"¿Y... yo?, ¡Nada, no es nada. En serio! Je je je" - respondió mientras ponía enfrente sus manos y reía del nerviosismo. Inuyasha solo se le quedó mirando con expresión de intriga, era obvio que estaba mintiendo porque si le pasaba algo, al parecer nunca entenderá a las mujeres.

"¡Miren chicos, aquí hay uno más!" - Sango les llamó y todos se acercaron junta a ella y Kirara. Lo siguiente que vieron fueron los restos de lo que parecía ser un cien-pies gigantesco y este estaba hecho pedazos "literalmente" y también chamuscado. De hecho, es justamente ahí donde salía el humo y el olor a pólvora.

"¿Que habrá ocurrido aquí?" - preguntó Kagome estupefacta al ver el cadáver deshecho.

"No lo se Shippo, sea quien haya sido de alguna manera hizo explotar a este monstruo" - respondió el monje mientras tocaba los pedazos con su bastón. Es obvio que no lo afectaban ver a monstruos muertos (porque ese era su oficio después de todo), pero la manera en que fueron eliminados no entraba entre lo común - "Señorita Kagome, ¿puede ver los fragmentos de la pera de Shikon?"

La chica de cabellera negra asintió y trató de sentir algún fragmento pero no sintió nada - "No, no puedo sentirlos"

*Grrrrr!* - Inuyasha gruñó del fastidio - "Y sea quien sea, ya debió irse muy lejos. Ojalá lo encontremos pronto para quitarle los fragmentos"

Mientras los adultos seguían alrededor del capo de batalla, Shippo estaba revisando por los alrededores, escaló un árbol que estaba cerca y se sentó en una rama para ver si había algo extraño en estos rumbos, y para su suerte si pudo ver una cosa muy peculiar.

"¡Amigos, vengan aquí. Creo que encontré algo!" - les llamó y todos fueron cerca de donde estaba.

"¿Que dices Shippo?, ¿Encontraste algo?" - Kagome inquirió con mucha curiosidad y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Veo a un hombre por allá" - dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo lo que había visto y sus amigos vieron a donde estaba apuntando. Aproximadamente a 100 metros de distancia pudieron ver a una persona estando de espalda y para su sorpresa tenía las características que aquellos soldados habían descrito; tenía un corte de peinado elevado de colores azul con verde y vestía el traje completamente negro.

"¿Acaso será él del quien nos hablaron esos hombres?" - preguntó Sango mientras observaba desde distancia.

"Es lo más probable, posee la apariencia que nos describieron, solo nos hace falta ver su rostro. Pero lo que más me intriga son los dos objetos que lleva en su espalda, ¿que serán?" - el monje se preguntaba mientras trataba de adivinar los objetos que tenía esa extraña persona.

 _"Esas vestimentas... son iguales a las de mi época. ¿Acaso el también viene del presente?"_ \- ahora todo tenía sentido para Kagome. Esa persona tal vez provenía del mismo lugar en el tiempo, ¿pero como terminó ahí?. Lo mismo estaba pensando cuando veía sus gafas de sol y los objetos que llevaba en su espalda, parecían ser armas de fuego justo del siglo XXI.

"Que raro, no huelo a sangre de demonio en el" - todos miraron confusos a Inuyasha tras decir eso.

"¿Estás seguro, Inuyasha?" - preguntó Shippo con la ceja levantada, si alguien era especialista en detectar olores ese era Inuyasha por su olfato de perro - "¿Entonces a que huele?"

"Huele a humano, eso lo único que pude detectar" - respondió casi seguro de lo que decía.

"¿Un humano?" - preguntaron sus amigos y el asintió con la cabeza. Estaban nuevamente confusos, esos guerreros les habían dicho que se trataba de un demonio y ahora resulta que es un humano como los son ellos. Al parecer había un malentendido.

 _ **(Nota: Lo se muy bien, técnicamente en el grupo de Inuyasha hay solo cuatro humanos de los seis integrantes (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango), y entre esos cuatro Inuyasha solo es la mitad de sangre humana).**_

Luego Kagome sintió el poderde Shikon justo donde estaba parado esa persona y los podía ver desde su distancia - "Siento tres fragmentos de la perla, creo que ese hombre los tiene"

El mitad perro simplemente sonrió y preparó sus garras - "Perfecto, entonces solo iremos a donde esta él y se los quitaremos. No me importa si se trata de un humano, no permitiré que se quede con esos fragmentos" - dijo con mucha determinación y se fue corriendo todo derecho.

"¡Espera Inuyasha!" - Kagome intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde porque ya había llegado a donde estaba esa persona.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

"Bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que Beatriz venga" - dijo Valiant después de haber usado su Transportador de Materias para traer su motocicleta y solo tenía que pasar un breve lapso de tiempo para que llegara a esta época, ahora solo tenía que averiguar como funcionaban los fragmentos que había recogido tras vencer a esas criaturas.

"¡Oye tu!" - una masculina le llamó por detrás y Valiant simplemente resopló - _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ \- se volteó y lo siguiente que vio fue a una persona pero este tenía características especiales: Lo primero que notó fue su larga cabellera plateada, vestía un kimono completamente rojo y por ultimo y los más notable fueron sus dos orejas de perro - _"Vaya, que espécimen más raro. Es la primera vez que veo algo así, es obvio que no es humano, ¿de que especie proviene?"_ \- fue lo que pensó mientras analizaba a ese chico pero solo había una mejor forma de averiguarlo - "¿Quien eres y quieres de mi?"

"Hmph. Es lo mismo que quiero saber de ti extraño, más vale que te identifiques ahora mismo y nos digas tus intenciones" - Inuyasha le ordenó muy seriamente pero el joven Wesker no si inmutó ante su actitud.

"¿Y que pasará... si me niego a hacerlo?" - inquirió con una sonrisa confiado causando que Inuyasha se molestara.

"¿Que dijiste?, ¿quieres desafiarme?. ¡Prepárate!" - estaba a punto de iniciar la pelea pero fue detenido por Kagome.

"¡Inuyasha!" - en ese momento Kagome junto con los demás llegaron cerca de donde estaba - "No deberías ser tan grosero con el, apenas lo hemos visto y no sabemos nada de el" - le reprochó pero solo recibió la necedad de parte del Hanyo.

Lo siguiente que Valiant observó fue a grupo de cinco nuevas personas al lado del orejas de perro:

\- La primera fue la chica adolescente que le reprochó. A juzgar por su estatura, tenía aproximadamente unos quince o dieciséis años de edad; tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera negro azabache con el resto de su apariencia igual de hermosos y se podría decir que no la parecía extraña por sus vestimentas ya que era exactamente de la época de donde ya que es del uniforme de las colegialas de secundaria en Tokio. Tal vez parecía inofensiva pero por alguna extraña razón pudo sentir un poder espiritual en su interior, eso fue lo que le dijo su ojo rastreador. Curioso...

\- Al segundo que notó fue a un hombre que llevaba consigo un bastón, al parecer su edad era similar a la suya; tenía el cabello negro con un fleco sobre su frente y vestía lo que parecía ser el traje tradicional que suele llevar un monje o sacerdote de color negro con cuna capa morada. El mismo caso que el anterior, parece tener la apariencia de cualquier joven pero podría sentir una extraña energía sobrenatural proveniente de su brazo derecho y para ser más preciso en la mano (tenía unas perlas azules encima).

\- La tercera se trataba de una mujer de unos 16 años más o menos; tenía el cabello color marrón oscuro atado con una cola de caballo, su vestimenta consistía de un traje de combate negro ajustado haciendo notar su esbelto cuerpo, acompañado de hombreras y rodilleras rosadas. Esta chica a diferencia de la otra, parecía estar lista para el combate, sobre todo por que tenía ciertas armas escondidas en su traje, pero sobre se destaca el enorme boomerang que tenía en su espalda. Al parecer, el joven de gafas negras mostró un poco de interés sobre ella ya que él también es experto en el uso de las armas tanto de fuego como de cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- El cuarto era el más pequeño del grupo, se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente cinco años; tenía el cabello marrón y alborotado recogido en una coleta mediante un lazo azul verdoso, tiene unas orejas puntiagudas y unos grandes ojos de color verde y los más sobresaliente era su tierna cola rubia de lo que parece pertenecer a un zorro, vestía un traje kimono de dos tonalidades de azul, aguamarina en la parte superior con tejidos en forma de hojas y azul rey en la parte inferior, también llevaba un chaleco naranja encima de su vestimenta. Valiant al principio lo confundió con un mapache pero al ver su cola ya le vino a la mente otra cosa y además, se dio cuenta pronto de que no era un niño humano por su poder mágico (aunque casi insignificante). Sin embargo, se estaba preguntando ¿por qué un niño estaría acompañando a un grupo de adultos jóvenes?, era obvio que no estaba ahí para jugar o hacer cosas de niños normales.

\- El ultimo y era el más raro de todos (al menos "casi" el más raro); se trataba de un enorme tigre dientes de sable de ojos rojos y con dos colas, tenía el pelaje color crema con marcas negras en su cabeza y en sus patas. El joven Wesker se quedó fascinado con lo que estaba viendo, si su memoria no fallaba se trataba de un **Nekomata,** una criatura proveniente de las leyendas japonesas, sin duda alguna va disfrutar la información que recolecte de esa gato, (o más bien, "gata" como indica su rastreador).

 **(Nota del Autor: Nekomata ("** **猫又", literalmente "gato bifurcado")** **,** **es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés).**

Valiant se quedó observando al grupo de extraños y se dio cuenta de que no eran personas ordinarias (los más cercanos a lo normal era la colegiala, el monje y la del enorme boomerang), según los datos de su rastreador, cada uno posee una habilidad especial (sobre todo el chico de orejas de perro, ya que al parecer tenía más habilidades un poco superiores a sus demás compañeros).

 _"Esto se pone interesante"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de la emoción. Si algo que le gustaba a nuestro protagonista era el peligro, los retos era su mayor pasatiempo y le atraían los que requieren de mayor dificultad y estas personas, no eran la excepción.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y los demás se quedaron viendo a la persona y lo único que se limitaron a hacer es mirarlo detenidamente. Ahora que vieron su rostro con claridad, pudieron notar los otros rasgos que había descrito.

"¿Esa persona de verdad estará ciega?" - preguntó Sango al ver ese par de "parches" cubriendo sus ojos, algo ha de haberle sucedido y lo supuso al verle la cicatriz recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecha.

"No estoy seguro Sango, esos hombres dijeron que podía ver claramente incluso sin ellos" - respondió Miroku, a decir verdad, sus instintos de monje le decían que no debían confiarse demasiado por ese pequeño detalle, nunca se sabe lo que se espera.

"Oigan, ¿y si esa persona no es malvada?" - preguntó el pequeño kitsune mientras lo volvía a observar - "Tal vez si hablamos con el, quiera ser nuestro amigo y unirse con nosotros" - al fin y al cabo era un humano, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda en su búsqueda de los fragmentos porque derrotó a tres criaturas peligrosas. Los demás vieron a Shippo tras decir esa sugerencia y tenía un poco de razón, hablando es la manera más inteligente de entender a la gente (sea quien sea) en lugar de usar la violencia necesaria. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con su idea porque le pareció absurdo.

*Feh!* - "¿Que tonterías dices Shippo?, ¡No necesitamos a otro inútil humano con nosotros, ya somos suficientes con nosotros!" - protestó con mucha arrogancia y Kagome simplemente frunció el ceño.

"Inuyasha no seas tan impulsivo, si hablamos con el tal vez podamos..." - no terminó su frase porque el Hanyou la interrumpió.

"¡Mejor apártate y quédate con los otros, Kagome porque esto se pondrá feo!. Además... recuerda que ese sujeto tiene fragmentos de la perla y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien tiene aunque sea solo uno en su poder" - Inuyasha le advirtió mientras tronaba los huesos de su mano y se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba el joven peli verde-azul - "¡Será mejor que nos entregues los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que tienes escondidos!"

"¿Perla de Shikon?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía el compartimiento en donde guardó esas extrañas piezas, ahora ya sabía lo que eran en realidad pero de todas formas las necesitaba para su invento que lo hará volver a su hogar.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a entregarlas por las buenas, o tendré que quitártelas a la fuerza?" - inquirió molesto porque estaba siendo el tonto y Valiant simplemente sonrió.

"Está bien, te los daré. Si..." - hizo una breve pausa e hizo una pose especial de artes marciales - "... me vences en un combate" - le dijo de forma desafiante y solo provocó que Inuyasha se riera de su comentario.

"¡Ja ja ja! ¿Y crees que un simple humano ordinario como tú me pondrá vencer? ¡No me hagas reír!"

"Entonces ven a comprobar que tan ordinario soy" - contradijo manteniendo una sonrisa igual de confiada que el.

Al otro lado del campo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara solo se quedaron como espectadores ante el espectáculo que iban a presenciar.

"¿Oyeron eso?, ese hombre con parches quiere desafiar a Inuyasha" - comentó Shippo tras oír su conversación y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"No se ustedes, pero yo lo veo muy confiado de si mismo" - Miroku comentó tras ver su pose de pelea semejante a los monjes shaolin. A pesar de que tiene una desventaja muy grande, todavía tiene el interes en luchar. Curioso...

"¿Acaso será alguien de verdad fuerte, o su exceso de confianza semejante al de Inuyasha lo hace nublar su juicio?" - La exterminadora de monstruos dijo sus dos posibles respuestas y el monje asintió con la cabeza porque justo estaba pensando en los mismo. El mitad demonio era el miembro más fuerte de su equipo ya que ha derrotado a cientos de demonios con su Colmillo de Acero, dato que no desconocía ese sujeto.

"Presiento que algo va salir mal" - fue lo único que dijo Kagome con algo de preocupación y todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Por qué lo dices Kagome?" - preguntó el zorrito mágico con intriga.

"No lo se, una corazonada" - no sabía lo que le preocupaba más, el hecho de que el Hanyo termine las timando a la única persona que tal vez entienda por ser de la misma era, o que tal vez las cosas terminen al revés porque nunca se tien que juzgar un libro por la portada - "¡Inuyasha por favor, no peleen. No hay necesidad de que lleven este asunto tan lejos!" - trató de convencerlo otra vez pero de igual forma recibió la espalda de su amigo orejas de perro.

"Te dije que no te metieras en esto Kagome. Además... el fue el quien me desafió primero y no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, esto no durará mucho" - dijo todavía conservando su confianza.

El joven Wesker se quedó a la parejita dialogar y se rió un poco - "Veo que te cierto interés en esa mujer, ¿ no es verdad?" - inquirió con un tono burlón y eso provocó que Inuyasha se estremeciera.

"¡N... no digas estupideces, no estoy interesado en ella para nada!" - exclamó con enojo y solo tomó poco tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Inuyasha..." - Kagome se quedó devastada al oír eso - "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?! ¡¿Acaso no te importo?!" - le preguntó estando molesta y el Hanyo se le quedó mirando pasmado.

"Ka... Kagome, yo no..." - intentó explicarse pero fue interrumpido porque Kagome comenzó a llorar.

"¡Esto me pasa por preocuparme tanto por ti, tú nunca muestras tu gratitud hacia nadie, ni mucho menos hacia a mi!" - decía mientas sollozaba pero fue consolada por Miroku y por Sango.

"Inuyasha, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte hacia la Señorita Kagome" - el monje le reprochó avergonzado de él.

"Es verdad, lo que dijiste fue muy malo" - Sango también le reprochó.

"¡A las mujeres no se les tiene hablar feo, Kagome solo estaba preocupado por ti y tu le dijiste que no le importabas, que malo eres!" - Shippo comentó mientras abrazaba la pierna de la colegiala intentado animarla.

Inuyasha se quedó en blanco porque sus amigos se había puesto en su contra, de nuevo - "Oigan, yo no quise decir eso. Yo..." - intentó explicarse pero fue interrumpido para una risita de parte del joven de gafas oscuras.

"Uyyyy, se nota que no sabes como tratar a las damas" - Valiant se burló de él e Inuyasha se enfadó al oír eso, ahora recordó quien era el verdadero culpable de este aquelarre.

"¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA, ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO SI NO HUBIERAS ABIERTO TU GRAN BOCOTA!" - exclamó mientras iba corriendo y preparó sus puños - "¡Esto es por hacer llorar a Kagome!" - estaba punto de dar el primer golpe pero falló cuando su contrincante esquivó su puño moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

"Lento..." - fue lo único susurró estando casi cerca de el y el mitad demonio se precipitó al oír eso.

"¡¿Como me llamaste?!" - usó su otra mano para darle otro golpe pero igual no tuvo éxito cuando esquivó por el otro lado.

"Muy lento..." - volvió a susurrar con el mismo tono de confiado y su comentario provocó que Inuyasha se molestara aun más. El Hanyo dio una serie de golpe pero Valiant esquivaba uno tras otro, tras otro y tras otro con suma facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Kagome (ahora ya más calmada) junto con todos sus amigos veían la pelea y se podría decir que estaban impresionado.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿como es que ese hombre puede esquivar los ataques de Inuyasha si ni siquiera los está viendo?" - preguntó Sango incrédula, ahora resulta que pelea tan bien a pesar de que no estaba viendo nada

"Al parecer lo rumores eran ciertos, ¿pero me pregunto como puede pelear tan bien usando esos parches?" - Miroku se preguntó a si mismo, tal vez esa persona tenía la mente muy bien entrenada y estaba usando todos sus sentidos, esa es una posibilidad.

"Esos no son parches" - comentó Kagome y todos voltearon a verla.

"¿A que te refieres con que no son parches, Kagome?" - inquirió el zorrito demonio - "¿Entonces que son?"

"Esos son gafas de sol"

"¿Gafas de sol?" - preguntaron al mismo tiempo y parpadearon un par de veces de la confusión.

"Señorita Kagome, ¿nos podrías explicar que son esos... gafas de sol?" - preguntó el monje con mucha curiosidad.

"Son unas gafas especiales con lentes oscurecidas para proteger a los ojos de la luz directa del sol" - era obvio que ella sabía lo que eran porque son un accesorio común y abundante en su comunidad. A todos les quedó algo claro su explicación.

"¿Estás diciendo que esas cosas que se ponen en el rostro sirven para proteger tus ojos de los rayos del sol?" - preguntó Shippo para cerciorarse y ella asintió con la cabeza - "Uyy, pensé que estaba ciego"

"Creo que es invento es muy ingenioso" - comentó la exterminadora porque ciertos días, la luz del sol llegaba a ser molesto para la vista y no te permitía ver con claridad. Lo que creían una desventaja, ahora es un ventaja.

"Entonces... ¿usted también sabe acerca de los extraños objetos que lleva consigo?. Bueno... solo por casualidad" - Miroku volvió a preguntarle.

"Mmm..." - Kagome se quedó pensativa por un momento tratando de averiguar lo que eran - "Tengo una idea de lo que pueden ser, pero para confirmarlo necesito que él mismo nos responda ya que ese joven probablemente viene de la misma época que yo" - solo esperaba que Inuyasha no llegue a lastimarlo demasiado antes de que puedan hacerle las preguntas (aunque dada a las circunstancias en las que se encuentra el orejas de perro, tal vez ocurra otro resultado.)

"¿De la misma época que usted?" - todos sabían que Kagome no era originaria de esta región ya que por alguna razón del destino, ella entra y sale del pozo de cadáveres que se encontraba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede y de ahí salía con sus extraños objetos del futuro (como su bicicleta, su mochila y sus comidas preparadas).

"Ahora todo tiene sentido" - fue lo único que dijeron antes de volver a observar la pelea.

 **(Poner esta canción, obligatoriamente a partir del segundo 0:10 - /watch?v=uL0g1mrDot4)**

 **(Nota del Autor: Si no les alcanza el tema, repitanlo las veces necesarias)**

Regresando en la batalla, se podría decir que Inuyasha no la estaba pasando muy bien porque no había acertado en ningún golpe y para colmo, su enemigo se estaba regodeando de él.

"¿Que sucede, cachorrito?, ¿Ya te cansaste?" - Valiant preguntó en tono burlón, ni siquiera le han rosado un simple mechón.

El Hanyou se molestó ante su comentario estúpido - "¡Miserable, me estás subestimando. Ahora verás!" - en ese momento Inuyasha preparó sus garras para su próximo movimiento - **"¡Garras de Acero!"** \- las garras de de Inuyasha se iluminaron y los lanzó para rebanarle el cuerpo, sin embargo el joven Wesker no se quedó atrás y esquivpo el ataque rodando hacia atrás y luego dio un pequeño salto mortal hacia atrás para después recuperar su posición.

*Fiuuuuuuuu* - Valiant silbó de la impresión al ver ese movimiento pero no en realidad, no estaba del todo impresionado - "Veo que tienes trucos muy ingeniosos, _Fido"_ \- lo llamó diciéndole un típico nombre de perro - "Lastima que esos movimientos tengan que ser desperdiciados por tu lentitud"

"Infame... ¿todavía te atreves a burlar de mi?" - Inuyasha ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de sus juegos. sin mencionar el tonto sobrenombre que le había dicho - "Además... ¡Mi nombre es Inuyasha, más que lo recuerdes!"

"Si _Spot_ , trataré de recordarlo la próxima vez" - El joven Wesker hizo la típica señal de su mano para reiniciar el combate.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que ya saben a que pose me estoy refiriendo; cuando doblan los dedos de la mando indicando la frase: "Ven hacia mi")**_

"¡Ya verás...!" - el mitad demonio preparó sus garras para hacer nuevamente su técnica - **"¡Garras de Acero!"** \- pero antes de hacer de que su movimiento hiciera contacto, el joven de gafas oscuras puso su brazo encima y bloqueó su ataque.

 **(Insertar este efecto, también obligatorio: /watch?v=rPseOlTl7Dk)**

"¡¿Q... qué?! - antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, Valiant tomó de su brazo e inmediatamente lo agarró del cuello por unos breves momentos para después azotarlo contra la tierra provocando que saliera una ligera explosión en el suelo.

"Hmph, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, _Rober_?" - Valiant se regodeó ante él mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, su movimiento fue demasiado predecible y lo que hizo fue aplicar un perfecto contraataque sobre ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Inuyasha!" - Kagome exclamó de preocupación. Tanto ella como el resto de sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos con lo que vieron; con dos rápidos movimientos ese joven de cabello azul-verde había agarrado al Hanyou y lo azotó muy fuerte contra el suelo, sin mencionar la ligera explosión que provocó el choque.

"Que fuerte..." - comentó Shippo con los ojos abiertos - "Ese sujeto arrojó a Inuyasha como si fuera un muñeco"

"No solo es fuerte, también es muy ágil" - siguió el monje un poco incrédulo por lo que acabaron de ver, había esquivado las garras de acera y en el siguiente sabían muy bien que el mitad demonio tenía movimientos devastadores que acabarían hasta el demonio más salvaje, sin embargo este joven de gafas oscuras parecía ser la excepción.

"¿Que clase de movimientos son esos? Jamás había visto algo así antes" - Sango se estaba preguntando que movimiento había hecho para anular y contrarrestar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo - "A juzgar por su movimientos de desplazamientos, se parece al de los exterminadores de monstruos" - con experiencia propia, solamente sabía un poco del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo usa su Hiraikotsu.

"¿Tu crees eso, Sango?" - preguntó Kagome intrigada.

"Tal vez" - pero con la técnica que ese joven acaba de utilizar, incluso era de más experiencia que el que tuvo una vez su padre y sus amigos cuando... solían estar vivos al igual que su "casi" desaparecido hermano menor.

Volviendo al combate, Valiant estaba ahí parado esperando a que su rival se levantara tras haber recibido su contraataque.

"Vamos, vamos muchacho. ¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?" - comentó muy decepcionado de el orejas de perro mientras se movía como un boxeador.

"Maldito..." - Inuyasha se levantó lentamente porque el golpe que recibió si le había dolido, su piel y su vestimenta se ensuciaron mucho debido al fuerte choque. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un movimiento como ese y eso que no fue un golpe directo - "Me las vas a pagar"

"Entonces ven hacia mi y cóbramelo directamente" - se burló de el nuevamente mientras mantenía su pose.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" - exclamó furioso y luego clavó sus garras en su mano cubriéndolas con su propia sangre - **"¡Garras de Fuego!"** \- Inuyasha arrojó de sus garras una rafaga de cuchillas rojas, el joven Wesker se preparó y esquivó todos los ataques con su super-velocidad - "¿Cómo...?" - ese sujeto había esquivado sus garras de fuego como si nada y por si eso fuera poco, tenía el presentimiento de haber visto que ese sujeto había dejar un rastro de sombra visible cuando se desplazó de un lado a otro.

"Buen ataque... pero no lo suficiente" - dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas a su lugar.

"¡¿Que dices?! ¡Esto va en serio!" - le gritó mientras repetía el movimiento y arrojó nuevamente sus garras de fuego y esta vez el joven Wesker se movio a una velocidad sobre-humana y esquivó nuevamente las cuchillas en un instante y luego se desplazó hasta llegar cerca de él "¿Pero qué...?" - antes de que pudiera reaccionar (de nuevo), Valiant sonrió y se preparó para realizar su golpe.

 **"¡Thrust Punch!"** \- con la palma de su mano derecha le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Inuyasha haciendo que este saliera disparado a varios metros de distancia hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

"Ma... maldito" - Inuyasha lo maldijo mientras trataba de recuperarse en sí - "Te voy a..." - en ese instante se detuvo y se agarró el pecho porque sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho - *Cough!* *Cough!* - empezó a toser porque sentía que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones.

Todos estaban totalmente impresionados por lo que vieron, el Hanyo había sido recibido un fuerte golpe en el pecho y salió volando aproximadamente 100 metro de distancia.

"Que... fuerza" - comentó el monje Miroku impactado, ningún humano tenía semejante poder como el de ese sujeto, hasta ahora.

"Inuyasha..." - Kagome sentía un fuerte golpe en su pecho, el Hanyo la estaba pasando mal contra ese joven, esto casi se comparaba a los enfrentamientos que tuvo contra su medio-hermano Sesshomaru o con el jefe de la tribu de lobos, Koga. ¿Acaso este poder lo adquirió con los fragmentos de la perla, o es que ya tenía estas esas habilidades?

"A este paso Inuyasha perderá, tenemos que hacer algo" - sugirió Sango y todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a asistirle a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Valiant se acercaba poco a poco ante su contrincante quien todavía seguía de rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire.

"Veo que pudiste resistir ante mi ataque, pero no creo que puedas soportar otro igual, _Fido"_ \- le dijo mientras tronaba los huesos de su mano. Inuyasha se le quedó mirando con rencor, se sentía muy adolorido (tanto física como emocionalmente) ante su oponente, ¿que clase de humano era él?. Cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de acercarse a él, sus sentidos captaron algo y cuando volteó, un enorme boomerang se aproximó pero afortunadamente lo esquivó agachandose abriendo sus piernas en compás y entonces Valiant vio al grupo de orejas de perro enfrente suya pero a distancia (el boomerang que había esquivado eobviamente era propiedad de la chica con traje de combate).

 _"Mmm... al parecer quieren ayudar a su amigo"_ \- al joven Wesker no le importaba cuantos lo desafiaban porque al final resultaría casi lo mismo.

"¡Alto por favor!" - exclamó la chica con la vestimenta de colegiala ordenandole que detuvieran el combate.

"Hmph, les sugiero que mejor no interfieran. Este asunto es entre el orejas de perro y yo" - el joven Wesker les advirtió de la manera más pácifica, ya que de lo contrario puede ser que teminen como su amigo.

"¡Muchachos, no se metan en esto!" - Inuyasha les exclamó de la preocupación, no quería ese hombre les hiciera.

"Inuyasha, no nos vamos a quedar aqui parados sin hacer nada. Recuerda que somo un equipo" - comentó Sango preparando de nuevo su boomerang y su gata Kirara también se preparó para el combate porque esa era su obligación.

 _"Pero que obstinados"_ \- Valiant simplemente suspiró por los comentarios de todos, aunque por otro lado se notaba mucho la lealtad que se tenía entre si y eso era lo que contaba pero de todas formas no había razón para meterse en lo que no les concierne, al parecer solo había una forma de mantenerles distancia - "Ni modo, trendé que usar esto" - eso fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar su rifle Lancer.

Kagome se percató de esto y sabía lo que iba a hacer - "¡Ciudado, va a disparar!" - les advirtió a sus amigos que se movieran porque esto iba a ser peligroso.

 **(Insertar este efecto, igual obligatorio: /watch?v=D1MjvqpKZ_s)**

 **(Nota del Autor: Esto es para darle algo de realizmo, muahahaha!)**

"¡Todos, cubranse!" - exclamó Miroku y todos comenzaron a moverse por todos lados evitando la ráfaga de balas que andaba volando por los aires; Sango se montó en Kirara evitando las balas por tierra mientras que Kagome, Shippo y Miroku se cubrieron en las rocas que estaban en los alrededores. Inuyasha se quedó impactado por lo que estaba viendo, ese sujeto de pelo de punta estaba usando un extraño objeto que disparaba balas hechas de metal, tenía que levantarse ahora mismo o de lo contrario...

"¡Ay mamá!" - exclamó Shippo muy asustado por el sonido de las balas golpeando las rocas en donde estaban escondidos, el abrazo muy fuerte a la adolescente y ella hizo lo mismo, también estaba asustada porque era la primera que estaba en presencia de una verdadera balacera.

"¡¿Pero que es lo que está usando ese tipo?!" - preguntó el monje perplejo, hechó una mirada hacia afuera e su escondite y seguía viendo al chico peli verde-azul disparando con uno de los objetos que tenía en su espalda, al parecer era un arma pero no una cualquiera - "¿Acaso está usando un arma de fuego?" - había escuchado de ellas alguna vez, esas armas provenían del occidente al otro lado del mundo.

"Tienes razón Monje Miroku, es una arma de fuego" - Kagome respondió a su duda y este volteó a mirarla.

"¿Usted lo sabe muy bien, Señorita Kagome?" - él inquirió y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, esas armas provienen de mi época y son muy poderosas" - si su memoria no le fallaba, las armas de este tipo han sido la causa principal de ciertas guerras que ocurrieron en la historia de la humanidad que ocurrieron , o más bien ocurriran considerando esta linea del tiempo **(un ejemplo claro son la 1° y 2° Guerra Mundial).** Las únicas personas personas que estaban capacitadas a usar ese tipo de armas eran los policias y el ejercito de cada nación respectivamente y al parecer este joven tenía esas mismas capacidades... o aun más.

"¡Kagome, tengo miedo!" - exclamó Shippo mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, los sonidos de las balas golpeando los alrededores lo hacían temblar del miedo porque sonaban horribles y no quería morir en este lugar. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza tratando de calmar su angustia, aunque ella también estaba en la misma situación.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Kirara se mantenía en movimiento esquivando ciertas balas que pasaban por los cielos, que suerte la de ambas que sus reflejos mejoraron a causa de sus entrenamientos como exterminadores de montruos, pero esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un oponente que poseía armas de fuego (ella también tenía conocimiento previo sobre esas armas).

 **"¡Hiraikotsu!"** \- Sango lanzó nuevamente su enorme boomerang hacia él pero su ataque no sirvió porque el joven Wesker lo esquivó incliando su cuerpo hacia atrás. **(Similar al de "Neo" de la pelicula "Matrix").** \- Se quedó un poco perpleja porque ese hombre esquivó facilmente las dos veces que lanzó su arma. Sin embargo interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el joven volvió a disparar con su rifle y ahora ambas aterrizaron en tierra para cubrirse.

"¿Estan bien?" - les preguntó a sus amigos y asintieron con la cabeza - "Este sujeto es peligroso"

Miroku asintió con la cabeza - "Tienes razón Sango, al parecer no podremos atacarlo de cerca ni de lejos" - tenían que pensar en una estrategia efectiva en contra de su arma de fuego y de sus movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En ese momento las balas dejaron de sonar, tal vez se le había acabado (sonido de recarga) - "Bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad" - el monje tenía un truco bajo la manga que le salvaba de situaciones críticas pero al mismo tiempo le costaba la vida porque era una maldición. Salió de la roca y se quitó las las perlas de su mano derecha para preparar su mayor técnica.

 **"¡Agujero Negro!" -** Miroku liberó el oyo negro de su mano y comenzó a absorber todo lo que estaba enfrente, hizo esto para quitarle las armas que llevaba consigo ese joven para quitarle una de sus defensas.

"Miren, está funcionando" - comentó el zorrito al ver al chico con dificultades, cuando se trataba del agujero de Miroku, ni siquiera un gigante se salvaba de la fuerza de su agujero negro.

"¡Ten cuidado Miroku, recuerda que ese él lleva consigo fragmentos de la perla de Shikon" - Kagome le advirtió al Miroku que tuviera cuidado con su técnica, de lo contrario perderán esos fragmentos para siempre.

 _"¿Q... Qué significa esto?, ¿Cómo es que un agujero negro apareció dentro del interior de ese hombre?_ \- Valiant estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando ahora, no se esperaba una técnica como esa. Un agujero negro a escala menor apareció dentro de la mano de ese misterioso monje y estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie porque la atracción del agujera era muy fuerte. Tal vez esa era la misma energía sobrenatural que detectó su rastreador en él sobre su mano derecha.

Según sus estudidos sobre la astronomía, los agujeros negros se encuentran en algún punto del universo y es una región finita del espacio en cuyo interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada como para generar un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera la luz, puede escapar de ella. Sea cual sea la explicación lógica, tenía que hacer algo rápido o de lo contrario sería absorbido por la mano de ese monje - _"¡Ya se que hacer!, ojala funcione" -_ de su compartimiento que tenía en la cintura sacó una granada de fragmentación y la activo para después soltarla y dejar que esta sea llevada por la atracción.

"¡Cuidado Miroku, ese hombre acaba de lanzar algo!" - Inuyasha vio lo que hizo y alertó a su amigo del peligro que iba a ocurrir.

"¿Cómo...?" - Miroku escuchó lo que dijo y pudo ver el objeto redondo que estaba absorbiendo su agujero negro, inmediatamente interrumpió su técnica y se puso las perlas en su mano para después cubrirse.

 ***KABOOM!* -** Una gran explosión se produjo en medio del aire y todos se protegerieron para evitar ser afectados por la explosión de la granada.

"¿Eso fue... un explosivo?" - preguntó Sango perpleja, ese tipo de armas también lo usaban los exterminadores - "¡Excelencia!" - fue a ayudar al monje quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

 _"Si no hubiera cerrado el agujero negro a tiempo, eso me habría matado"_ \- Miroku se quedó respirando agitadamente del susto, de no haber sido por la advertencia de Inuyasha su mano se hubiera hecho añicos por esa explosión. Luego sintió la mano de alguien y cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que era Sango quien se molestó en ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

 _*Fiuu* - "Por poco..."_ \- Valiant suspiró de alivio después de haberse salvado de ese agujero negro, al parecer su metodo le resultó efectivo. No pensaba en matar a ese monje con su granada pero el no se iba a dejar absorber por este. Y ese monje tuvo suerte de que no hubiera usado una granada más potente que la que acabó de lanzar porque no se hubiera salvado a tiempo.

"¡Maldito!" - sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz familiar, cuando Valiant volteó se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya se había levantado y había sacado un enorme espada, esquivó su ataque rodando hacia atrás - "¡Infame, voy a destruirte por tratar de hacerle daño a mis amigos!" - exclamó mientras se ponía posición en guardia con su Colmillo de Acero.

*Fiuuuuuuuu* - Valiant volvió a silbar de la impresión al ver la enome arma que tenía el orejas de perro - "Veo que tienes un juguete muy interesante" - lo elogió por el aspecto su arma pero a decir verdad la apariencia no lo es todo, lo importante era el poder.

Inuyasha se mofó ante su comentario - *Feh!* "¿Te impresionó mi Colmillo de Acero?, ¡Pues esto no es nada a comparación de magnífico poder!" - exclamó con extremo orgullo.

Parte de lo que había dicho era cierto para él, esa espada emitía un gran poder en su interior como si tuviera vida propia. Sin embargo lo que Valiant siempre ha considerado es... que los más importante es saber como controlar ese poder así como obtenerlos y al parecer eso es lo que le faltaba a Inuyasha, desafortunadamente tendra que aprender esa lección... por las malas.

"Dime una cosa, ¿acaso usas esa navaja gigante como corta uñas?. Porque si no es así, entonces te hace falta un tratamiento de pedicure, Jajajaja!" - El joven WWesker hizo un comentario hilarante para así provocarlo. Y efectivamente su comentario le funcionó e Inuyasha se molestó.

"¿Como te atreves a seguir burlandote de mi?, ¡Te aniquilaré!" - tras decir eso, el Hanyo dio un gran salto y preparó su enorme espada. En ese momento, se preparó y desenfundó su Navaja Diamante y esperó a que su rival se acercara.

 ***Slash!* (Insertar efecto de choque de metal aquí)**

Valiant usó su cuchilló para retener el ataque del Colmillo de Acero y ambos pedazos de metal chocaron entre sí, Inuyasha se quedó perplejo con lo que acaba de presenciar.

 _"¿Q... qué?, ¿Cómo es posible que un simple cuchillo pueda detener mi colmillo?"_ \- la diferencia entre ambas armas era descriptible a simple vista, estaba muy confundido.

 _"Hmph, muy simple. Mi Navaja Diamante no es comparada a ningún otro cuchillo ordinario"_ \- respondió el chico de gafas oscuras a través de la mente y esto dejó sorprendido a Inuyasha, de nuevo.

 _"¿Me acaba de leer la mente? ¿Cómo lo hizo?"_ \- volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo y lo única respuesta que recibió fueron las risas de Valiant.

 _"Digamos que tengo cierta habilidad conocida como la Telepatía, puedo saber lo que piensan las demás personas; así como saber sus estrategias, lo que imaginan, lo que sueñan y hasta entrar en ciertos recuerdos. Durante años he estado mejorando esta habilidad y lo he probado en muchas personas en el mundo, entrar a tu mente no fue de gran dificultad porque tu mente no está tan desarrollado mentalmente, te hace falta aprender muchas cosas en esta vida"_ \- Valiant habló a través de la mente explicandole una de las cuantas habilidades que poseía y era de la más importantes porque la mente era el arma más poderosa y usarla correctamente significaba estar muy por delante de todos - _"Y dejame decirte una cosa más Inuyasha, esto... es solo la punta del Iceberg, tengo más sorpresas de lo que imaginas"_

El mitad demonio, por alguna extraña estaba comenzando a estremecerse, a decir verdad esta no era la primera vez que enfrentaba a alguien que tenía la capacidad de leer la mente; el primero fue una de la extensiones de su enemigo Naraku, Goshinki, pero a pesar de que tenía esa habilidad fue igualmente vencido por su exceso de confianza. ¿Qué clase de persona era este sujeto?, no era normal... definitivamente no era ningún humano ordinario. Se sacudió la cabeza de sus pensamientos y decidió poner sus pies en la tierra.

"¡Basta, no me importa si eres capáz de leer la mente. Yo te destruiré con mi espada y te demostraré que yo no soy inferior ante nadie!" - Inuyasha declaró mientras preparaba su embestida y chocó su arma contra la del joven peli verde-azul.

"Se nota que todavía no entiendes" - comentó tranquilamente mientras retenia una otra vez su espada.

"¡Callate!" - y siguieron intercambiando ataques cuchillo-espada entre ambos llendo muy parejos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y sus amigos seguían contemplando la batalla y se podría decir que estaban impresionados porque ambos se encontraban cabeza a cabeza.

"Amigos... ¿de verdad estoy viendo con mis ojos?" - preguntó Shippo frotándose los ojos para comprobar si estaba alucinando.

"Pues estamos viendo lo mismo que tú, pequeño Shippo. Ese sujeto realmente está dando una pelea reñida a Inuyasha" - respondió el monje recién recuperado de su caída.

"Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que un simple cuchillo pueda detener los ataques del Colmillo de Acero de Inuyasha?" - inquirió Kagome sorprendida, un arma ordinaria no habría podido soportar tantos choques directos de parte del colmillo.

"A veces las cosas no son como aparentan, Kagome" - respondió Sango porque ella sabía mucho sobre ese tema. De hecho tanto su Boomerang como las armas solían llevar los exterminadores estaban hechos de los restos de los monstruos que capturaban, y con ese material crearon una dureza eficaz para resistir ante las batallas sin desgastarse por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Volviendo al combate, Valiant e Inuyasha seguían intercambiando ataques con sus respectivas armas y se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería perder ante el otro.

"Eres bastante bueno..." - lo elogió mientras sonreía, debía admitir el esfuerzo que tenía el orejas de perro en el uso de la espada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Navaja Diamante había tenido un combate semejante a este - "... Pero no el mejor" - dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Inuyasha se mofó tras decir esas palabras - *Feh!* "Por más que odio admitirlo, debo reconocer que tu perseverancia es bastante notable" - lo dijo con la misma sonrisa que él, este chico si valía la pena de combatir - "Pero desafortunadamente uno de nosotros caerá y ten por seguro que no seré yo"

"Hmph, eso está por verse, _Rober"_ \- tras decir eso, el joven Wesker se preparó para hacer su propia técnica especial; primero puso su cuchillo en su boca y después junto sus manos y después sus dedos para formar un sello - **"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ("¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!) - *Poof!*** \- En ese instante, varias copias de Valiant aparecieron en nubes de humo a lado del original.

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" - Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto con lo que estaba viendo la igual que sus amigos.

 **"¡Allá vamos!"** \- exclamaron los siete al mismo tiempo y después desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

 _"¿A donde se metió?"_ \- se quedó paralizado porque desaparecieron asi como si nada. Trataba de averiguar donde se habían metido todos las copias pero no podía sentir la presencia de ningúno de ellos, o tan siquiera del original - "¡Ahí estas!" - agitó su espada y pudo parar el ataque de uno de los clones. Sin embargo...

 ***Slice!***

"Gahhh!" - cuando menos se dio cuenta otro clon aprovechó la confusión y rasgó la espalda del Hanyou.

"Que lento eres..." - comentó uno de los clones de Valiant, el que le había rasgado con su cuchillo.

"¡Miserable!" - intentó darle a ese clon pero igual este lo retuvo y fue atacado nuevamente por otra rasgada de parte de otro clon que no pudo prevenir.

"¡¿Se multiplicó?!" - preguntó Kagome muy sorprendida, ese joven había creado copias exactas de sí mismo. Habían tres Valiant's a la izquierda y tres a la derecha sumando un total de siete, contando al original y no solo, también se habían vuelto aparentemente invisibles.

"¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" - preguntó Sango con los ojos abiertos igual de impresionada. ¿Acaso provenía del clan de los ninjas?, esa era su teoria al ver como movió sus manos. Las únicas personas capaces de hacer algo así eran los ninjas, provenientes de la otra parte de la región.

 _"¿Acaso usó el Chakra?"_ \- Miroku más o menos sabía lo que había usado, no era tan raro ver el uso de Chakra en este mundo ya que es lo que algunos sacerdotes o sacerdotizas de alto rango pueden usarlo para purificar, pero este joven parecía usarlo como si tuviera esa misma experiencia. Y por si eso hubiera sido poco, todos y cada uno de las copias junto con el orginal desaparecieron, ni siquiera los sentidos de Inuyasha pueden captar a tiempo, apareceían y desaparecían al instante y lo atacaban.

"Esa técnica se parece mucha a la mía" - comentó Shippo y todos voltearon a verlo.

"Shippo, ¿acaso tu sabes el nombre de esa técnica?" - Kagome le preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Es el hechizo de multiplicarse, se crean copias falsas de tí mismo en forma de ilusión" - les estaba explicando todo lo que sabía en su corta experiencia en el uso de magia - "Miren, se los demostraré" - y entonces el pequeño zorro mágico sacó de sus hojas mágicas y con un ligero *Poof!*, creó una sola réplica de si mismo - "¿Lo ven?. Es un técnica que usamos los pequeños demonio como yo para engañar al enemigo" - hablaron los dos Shippos's al unisono.

"Wow Shippo, me sorprende lo inteligente que eres" - Sango lo elogió por su pequeña pero util información, ambos zorritos se sintieron apenados, sin embargo su técnica de clonación solo duró unos segundos antes de que otro *Poof!* apareciera dejando solamente a un Shippo. A sus amigos les pareció claro su explicación pero al mismo tiempo todavía tenía dudas en mente; para empezar la técnica que hizo el joven de gafas oscuras era totalmente distinta a comparación de la que hizo Shippo ya que tuvo que poner los dedos de sus manos en cierta posición para hacer el conjuro.

Regresando nuevamente al tema principal, Inuyasha la estaba pasando muy mal porque no había podido darle a ninguno de los clones falsos de Valiant y en lugar de eso había recibido mucho daño, había recibido unas cuantas cortadas en su rostro y su ropa ha sido casi estropeada a pesar de lo resistente que era. La verdad ya estaba desorientado porque no sabía cual era el original de todos ellos porque todos eran bastante identicos, aún usando su olfato no servía de mucho porque de alguna forma todos tienen la misma escencia.

En ese momento los ataques cesaron y luego los siete Wesker's aparecieron juntos.

 **"¿Qué sucede, _Fido_?, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?" ** \- preguntaron al unisono y con sonrisas confiadas, el mitad demonio se les quedó mirando a todos con mucha rabia y esto solo provocó la risa de todos - **"Jajajajaja, no te precipites muchacho. Esto se está poniendo interesante y quiero que esto continue, oh pero antes de eso..."** \- El joven peli verde-azul se deshizo de sus propios clones con varios *Poofs!* dejando solamente a uno - "Pero no hay nada mejor que volver a lo básico, ¿cierto?"

"Desgraciado, ya me tienes harto de tus estupidas bromas" - protestó muy enfadado de su actitud despreocupada y altanera, en ningún momento de la pelea se ha molestado en pelear y eso era lo que le frustraba pero eso no quería decir que tenía la batalla ganada porque tenía un técnica que probablemente no pueda esquivar esta vez. Estaba pensando en usar la mejor técnica que poseía su Colmillo de Acero. y la que tanto ha pasado por mucho por mejorarla.

 _"¿Ahora que es lo que va a hacer?"_ \- preguntó mientras veía la enorme hoja del orejas de perro. Su ojo derecho comenzó a captar ciertos datos; su arma estaba siendo rodeada por un especie de viento acompañado de una gran cantidad de poder acumulandose poco a poco par lanzar su ataque de un solo golpe - _"Interesante..."_ \- ahora ansioso de que su rival lanzar ese poder porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 **"¡Viento Cortante!"** \- Inuyasha agitó su espada y lanzó una poderosa rafaga de energía en forma de viento que arrazaba la tierra en su trayecto, Valiant se preparó para evitar ser sucumbido ante su técnica, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y aterrizó de cuclillas sobre una roca.

"¡¿Cómo...?! ¡Esquivó el Viento Cortante!" - exclamó el monje Mirlku, esa era una de las mejores técnicas de Inuyasha pero ese hombre lo esquivó rapidamente como si nada, al parecer era más rápido de lo que creían. El Hanyou se percató de esto y se estremeció porque ni su mejor ataque sirvió.

"Wow _, Spot_. Debo admitir que eso fue un buen ataque, pero la desventaja es que es un poco lento. Creo que debes arreglar ese defecto" - El joven Wesker se mofó de su esfuerzo.

"¿Aún sigues subestimando mis habilidades?, ¡Ya verás que en el siguiente te daré justo en el blanco!"

"¿Entonces que esperas?, y lanza nuevamente ese grandioso que hiciste con tu espada, ¿no ves que estoy aburriendo?" - dijo con mucha arrogancia en esa ultima parte e Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y accedió a su peteción, estaba a punto de darle una patada muy grande en su orgullo para que se cerrara el pico.

"¡Como tu quieras!"

Sus amigos se quedaron intrigados con lo que actitud confiada del joven con gafas oscuras, al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro indicaba que tenía un plan en mente para contrarrestrar su ataque.

"¡Inuyasha detente por favor, puede ser una trampa!" - Kagome intentó advertirle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **¡Viento Cortante!" -** agitó otra vez su espadado lanzando el mismo viento abrazador. Valiant sonrió y se preparó para contraatacar, alzó su braso bionico e inmediatamente creó un escudo de energía de color verde con el simbolo de una **"A"** en color rojo. Con ese escudo retuvo completamente el Viento Cortante y comenzó a absorber su poder.

 **(Nota del Autor: "** ** **A** " Significa "Alpha", la primer letra del alfabeto griego)**

"¿¡Qué?!" - Inuyasha y sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el Viento Cortante, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta no quedar nada dejando solamente al joven Wesker intacto.

"¡Quedó ileso!" - dijo Shippo impresionado, usó un extraño escudo (que apareció de la nada) que le permtió cubrirse de pies a cabeza del ataque.

"El Viento Cortante... desapareció..." - comentó Miroki incrédulo.

"Esto es imposible, ¿Cómo pudo desvanecer el Viento Cortante?" - El mitad bestia no podía comprender lo que acaba de presenciar, su ataque fue desvanecido al instante que chocó con ese escudo - "¡¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?!"

Valiant se mofó ante su pregunta y con todo gusto lo iba responder - "Hmph, usé mi escudo Alpha"

"¿Escudo... Alpha?" - jamás había oido un escudo que llevara ese nombre ni tampoco sus amigos.

"En la batalla, llevar un escudo es más importante que llevar una espada ya que es indispensable para la defense. Y mi escudo... es una de las mejores defensas que existen. Su nombre proviene justo de la primera letra del alfabeto griego, Alpha" - respondió mientras mostraba con orgullo su protección - "Te explicaré las funciones que tiene mi escudo: Puede retener los ataques físicos y devolverlos de un golpe, también puede detener y a la vez absorber los proyectiles... y devolverlos"

"¿Devolverlos?" - el Hanyou parpadeó un par de veces en esa ultima parte

"Si" - de hecho su escudo estaba siendo luminado de color amarillo en lugar de verde como lo era originalmente pero se conservaba su simbolo en rojo - "Para que veas que soy my generoso, te regresaré tu Viento Cortante... ¡al doble!"

"¿¡Cómo dijiste?!" - antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Valiant agitó su escudo con un simple movimiento y lanzó la misma técnica de Inuyasha pero había un detalle muy notable, el ataque lo devolvió justo al doble de su capacidad, más rápido, de mayor rango de alcance, y sobre todo más poderoso. El mitad demonio se quedó paralizado por que su mejor técnica había sido reflejada sin problemas, este sujeto era demasiado fuerte.

"¡Inuyasha, esquivalo!" - Kagome le gritó para que reaccionara y efectivamente salió de su trance, dio un gran salto y apenas esquivó su propio ataque a pocos segundos de chocar. Estando en el aire pudo ver lo que causó el reflejado Viento Cortante, arrazó casi 500 metros del campo dejando un rastro de tierra. Esto le parecía ser una broma cruel, lastima que no lo es.

"¡Inuyasha, cuidado. Detrás de ti!" - La exterminadora de montruos le advirtió lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando Inuyasha apenas volteó se dio cuenta de que el chico de gafas oscuras dio un gran salto y se acercaba directamente para preparar su propio ataque. No había forma de ponerse en guradia por estar en el aire y porque el tiempo estaba a en su contra, estaba expuesto. Valiant aprovechó este momento y con un par de giros le propició una patada tremenda en el brazo de Inuyasha.

 ***Clash!* - (Efecto de golpe. Detener la Música)**

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" - el mitad demonio gritó del dolor por el golpe que acaba de recibir en el brazo derecho.

"¡INUYASHA!" - Kagome exclamó con extrema preocupación, todos vieron como su amigo cayendo a la tierra como si fuera un ladrillo seguido de su Colmillo de Acero, unos momentos después la espada volvió a su forma básica.

"Inuyasha... ¿fue derrotado?" - increible pero cierto, el híbrido mitad humano, mitad perro había sido vencido por esa extraña persona y para colmo, él no recibió ningún daño en lo absoluto aún con todos sus ataques.

Unos segundos después, el joven Wesker aterrizó a unos metros cerca del caido - "¿Ahora yo le entiendes, _Rober_?. ¿Ya notaste la diferencia entre mis poderes y los tuyos?. Te falta mucho por aprender en el arte de pelear" - se regodió ante el perdedor mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

"Ma... maldito... te voy a..." - Inuyasha gruñó e intentó levantarse pero en ese instante su brazo se quedó paralizado - _"¡Mi brazo, mi brazo izquierdo. No puedo sentirlo, maldición...!"_ \- su brazo derecho se dislocó debido a la patada que había recibido - "¡Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" - gritó con todas fuerzas porque el dolor era insoportable (sin mencionar el dolor que también sentí en el pecho).

"Hmph, ¿así que tu brazo izquierdo está inmovilizado?. Descuida perrito, tu sufrimiento acabará en un instante" - comentó friamente mientras se caminaba lentamente hacia él.

"¡INUYASHA!" - sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome fue corriendo lo más que pudo para auxiliar a Inuyasha.

"¡Señorita Kagome, no vaya allá, es muy peligroso!" - Miroku intentó detenerla pero ya era tarde porque no le escuchó. La colegiala siguió corriendo antes de que ese hombre se acercase al Hanyou incapacitado, afortunadamente pudo llegar a tiempo y se puso enfrente de Valiant.

"¡Ya basta!" - extendió sus manos para impedirle el paso.

"Ka... go... me..." - el Hanyou habló en voz baja, quería impedir que ese malvado lo atacase pero el dolor de su braso le impedía moverse.

"¡No le hagas más daño por favor, Inuyasha ya no puede pelear!" - ella le suplicó que no lo matara, tenía la esperanza de que este hombre razonara, al fin y al cabo probablemente viene de la misma época que ella. Sin embargo, lo único que Valiant hizo fue quedarse mirando a la chica antes de avanzar otra vez.

"¡KAGOME!" - exclamó exclamaron Sango y Shippo preocupados por sus dos amigos.

"¡Señorita Kagome!" - exclamó el monje igual de preocupado, ese sujeto les iba a hacer algo malo a ambos y tenían que hacer algo pronto. Kagome se quedó temblando porque el joven de gafas oscuras no hizo caso a su imploración y ya estaba a pocos pasos de acercarse...

* * *

 **Intermission: (/watch?v=TR5Z2I4bJFE)  
**

 **(El mismo que el de Inuyasha de la primer temporada)**

 **Regresando de los comerciales: (/watch?v=al5Pijvs-IU)**

* * *

Valiant ya estaba a tan solo tres pasos de acercarse a Kagome e Inuyasha para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

 _"Esto no puede ser, este hombre no va a detenerse" -_ la adolescente cerró los ojos esperando a que sucediese lo peor - _"Si le va a hacer algo a Inuyasha, que también me lo haga a mi"_ \- estaba dispuesta a aceptar el trágico destino y no estaba dispuesta dejar a Inuyasha solo por nada en el mundo porque él era muy importante para ella.

Y entonces el joven Wesker ya se acercó y extendió una de sus manos hacia su presa.

 **"... ... ..."**

 _"¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?"_ \- Kagome abrió lo ojos y se dio cuenta de que no le había pasado nada, el chico de gafas negras ya no estaba enfrente suya. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba efrente de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudo pasar sobre ella si ni siquiera sintió que la rozaran? - "¡Espera!, ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Inuyasha?" - inquirió preocupada y la única respuesta que recibió fue al joven peli verde-azul arrodillarse enfrente de él.

"Voy a reparar su brazo" - respondió mientras lo examinaba.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces por la confusión tras oír eso - "¿Re... reparar su brazo" - él asintió con la cabeza afirmando su respuesta. Ahora estaba confundida - "¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Inuyasha?, ¿Que acaso no dijiste que ibas a acabar con su sufrimiento?"

"Así es. Dije que acabaría con su sufrimiento uniendo nuevamente su brazo dislocado. ¿Ves?, es justo aquí donde se está la luxación" - le explicó mientras señalaba con su dedo el punto de separación hueso-musculos entre el hombro y el brazo.

Kagome seguía confusa; primero este chico peleó contra Inuyasha dejando inutilizable su brazo derecho, ¿y ahora quiere ayudarle?. No obstante su actitud cambió repentinamente a una más pacífica que la anterior, ¿por qué será?. Además... ¿cómo pensaba arreglar su brazo?, ese tipo de operaciones es demasiado complicada (incluso para los medicos de su época) y si se hacía un movimiento en falso, Inuyasha podría perder su brazo por el resto de sus días, ¿Por qué debería confiar en el ahora?.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?" - le preguntó todavía insegura de lo que tal vez iba a suceder.

*Hmph* - Valiant simplemente sonrió de manera confiada - "No te angusties, he estado practicando el quiropractico durante un tiempo para situaciones como esta y reacomodar los 206 huesos del cuerpo humano así como desacomordalos" - respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

La chica colegiala estaba impresionada tras oír su explicación, no sabía si era por sus avanzados conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano o por su exceso de confianza que ha demostrado hasta ahora.

"Bien muchacho, voy a iniciar con tu operación" - estaba a punto de inicar con el procedimiento, sin embargo Inuyasha escuchó toda su conversación y apartó su asquerosa mano de encima.

"¡Alejate de mi, no necesito de tu...!" - el dolor de su brazo volvió a parecer y más fuerte que antes - "¡Arrrrrgggg!" - sostuvo su otro brazo con el suyo, el dolor era insoportable.

"¡Inuyasha!" - Kagome exclamó de la preocupación, había pasado un tiempo desde que el Hanyou había recibido esta clase de lesiones y ella siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Valiant se le quedó mirando con seriedad pero no estaba intimadado por su actitud, sin embargo era muy necio - "Inuyasha, si quieres recuperar totalmente tu brazo derecho será mejor que me dejes hacer esto. No existe o al menos no habrá ninguna persona en este mundo que sea capaz de componer completamente tu brazo de este tipo de lesiones, eso te lo puedo garantizar" - las personas en ésta época no contaban con los conocimientos suficientes como para reacomodar totalmente este tipo de luxaciones y desagarres de este tipo.

Kagome jadeó al oír eso, ¿De verdad era un caso bastante grave?, ¿De verdad ninguna persona en la época antigua sería capaz de componer las extremidades por esta clase de lesiones?. Ese joven no estaba diciendo mentiras y lo notó por su tono de voz y seriedad, al parecer no tuvo más opción que confiar en el.

"Inuyasha, deja que este hombre cure tu brazo"

"Ka... go... me..." - el mitad demonio se quedó perplejo tras escuchar esa ultima oración.

"Ya oiste a la dama, perrito. Se muy bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer porque se mucho sobre este tema y lo he hecho durante años" - comentó el joven Wesker para que entrara en razón.

"Por favor Inuyasha" - Kagome se arrodilló y se lo pidió juntando sus manos mientras los miraba a los ojos (típica pose de suplica).

"Kagome..." - Inuyasha se quedó pensativo porque no sabía que decir al repecto, él no confiaba en lo absoluto ese hombre, no después de haber sido atacado y vencido por éste, sin mencionar que le dejó su brazo incapacitado y no iba dejar a un lado su orgullo por recibir su ayuda. Pero estaba pensando en las consecuencias que pasaría si no recibía esa ayuda; jamás volvería pelear fisicamente, ni mucho menos usar al Colmillo de Acero, o usarlo como antes. Siguió pensando hasta que finalmente accedió a su petición - "Esta bien... hazlo"

Kagome sonrió porque dejó su orgullo a un lado y aceptó la ayuda de otra persona, Valiant simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar con su operación manual; puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en el brazo.

"Espera..." - antes de que comenzara, el joven de pelo plateado lo detuvo para ceciorarse de una cosa - "¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto sin problemas?"

Valiant sonrió ante de su pregunta - "Totalmente seguro, solamente uniré la luxación que hay entre tu hombro y tu brazo porque ahi es justo donde te duele. Pero te advierto que esto solo te dolerá un segundo pero es la única forma si quieres volver a usar tu espada, ¿estás listo?" - ahora le pregunto a él si estaba preparado para la operación, Inuyasha lo pensó de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza - "Bien, aqui voy" - un silencio se produjo en el ambiente esperando a que el joven peli verde-azul hiciera su "magia".

"Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!"

 ***Crack!* (Insertar efecto de trueno de huesos aquí) -** Con dos rapidos movimientos, Valiant unió nuevamente el brazo de Inuyasha dejandolo como nuevo pero al mismo tiempo provocó un fuerte grito de parte del híbrido con orejas de perro.

"¡¿Oyeme, que te pasa?!" - exclamó muy enojado mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta, con ambas manos.

"Si no hay dolor, no hay solución" - respondió con mucha calma, claramente se lo advirtió. Inuyasha escuchó esa ultima frase y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya podía sentir su brazo derecho y lo podía mover con normalidad - "Hmph, ¿lo ves?, ¿que te dije?. Está como nueva" - dijo esa ultima parte con mucho orgullo de sí mismo.

Kagome se sintió emocionada y a la vez aliviada de que su amigo estaba curado. En ese momento, los amigos de Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaron en escena.

El pequeño zorro saltó a los brasos de la adolescente - "¿Kagome, estás bien? ¿Ese hombre les hizo algo malo?" - Shippo le preguntó preocupado tras oír los gritos de Inuyasha. No le importaba si ese hombre era fuerte, no iba a permitir que un abusador lastimara a sus amigos.

Ella le dio una calida sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza - "Estamos bien Shippo, él no nos hizo nada. Al contrario, arregló el brazo de Inuyasha, ¿lo ven?" - les señaló al Hanyou quien seguía moviendo su brazo derecho y eso les sorprendió.

"Inuyasha, ¿acaso ya puedes mover tu brazo sin problemas?" - inquirió Miroku un poco confuso, el ataque que había recibido fue fatal y se suponía que no podría moverla nunca más, o al menos por un largo periodo de tiempo trandose de un mitad bestia.

"Creo... que si" - respondió igual de confundido. Esa extraña persona realmente le acomodó su brazo sin complicación como lo había prometido, seguía preguntandose cómo lo había hecho.

*Ejem* - todos voltearon a ver a Valiant - "Les explicaré como fue que lo hice..." - se dispuso a explicarles a los presentes el metodo que aplicó para acomodar el brazo del orejas de perro.

"Vaya, eso es impresionante" - dijo la exterminadora de montruos, jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera tantos conocmientos acerca del estudio del cuerpo humano y sus metodos de curación.

"Hmph, es solo una muchas habilidades que tengo" - el joven Wesker se ajustó las gafas dejando la luz del sol reflejarse ante sus ojos..

"No seas modesto, de verdad es un buen metodo de curación" - el monje también lo elogio por su conocimiento - "Eso sería muy util ya que mucha gente resultan mal heridos en ésta época de guerras.

"Si es verdad" - Kagome también pensó en eso pero luego se dirigió al joven peli verde-azul - "Por cierto muchas gracias... eh..." - pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre - "Disculpa, ¿pero podrías decirnos tu nombre, por favor?"

Valaint sabía que ella tocó un buen punto - "Es cierto, creo que por todo este revoltijo no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Wesker, Valiant Wesker y quiero darle mi más sincera disculpa por lo que pasó" - es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de esa batalla y por haber usado sus armas de fuego.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte Valiant. Yo soy Kagome Higurashi" - se presentó saludando de mano de forma cordial - "Entonces, ¿tu vienes de la época del presente?. Lo digo por tus vestimentas y por tu estilo de peinado"

"Efectivamente, vengo exactamente del siglo XXI y supongo que no debo saber lo mismo acerca de ti, ¿verdad señorita Higurashi?" - lo decía al ver su uniforme de secundaria.

"Emm... si claro, je je je. Por cierto, el joven de ahí es Inuyasha" - le dijo señalando al joven de pelo plateado y con orejas de perro.

"Si, creo que ya nos presentamos" - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y solo el Hanyou le gruñó.

*Feh!* - "No pienses que por arreglarme el brazo me vas a agradar, aún me debes la revancha, tonto" - lo miró con un mal de ojo porque quería venganza de el por la humillación que le hizo pasar.

"Hmph, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes. Claro, si no quieres que te disloque el otro brazo o una pierna, ¿verdad, _Fido?"_ \- el estaría siempre disponible para cualquier desafío.

"No me llames así" - Inuyasha intentó darle una lección pero Kagome lo detuvo.

"Inuyasha, no seas malo con Valiant. Además, recuerda que tuvo la amabilidad de arreglarte el brazo" - le sermoneó para que se tranquilizara y el mitad demonio solo la ignoró y volteó a mirar a otro lado. Ella suspiró por su reacción - "Disculpalo Valiant, por lo general no es muy amable con cada persona que conoce, a veces se pone algo impulsivo" - Kagome se disculpó a su nombre pero al joven Wesker no le importó mucho.

"Descuida señorita Higurashi, conozco a los de su tipo y se como se comportan" - con sus años de vida ha conocido personas que son más o menos igual al orejas de perro, no por su especie sino por el comportamiento.

"Ahora es mi turno, mi nombre es Miroku y soy un monje. Es un gusto conocerte joven Wesker" - le estrechó la mano en señal de paz y una disculpa por tratar de absorberle con su agujero negro y él hizo lo mismo, sin embargo le apretó la mano muy fuerte y Miroku se estremeció porque sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano.

"El placer es mio... monje" - dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa y luego soltó su mano. El sabía lo que estaba pensando porque le leyó su mente, Miroku vio su mano y se tornó roja y estaba palpitando, al parecer tenía la mano pesada.

Ahora fue el turno de la exterminadora de montruos - "Hola Valiant, mi nombre es Sango y ella es Kirara" - decía mostrando a su compañera (quien todavía seguía en su forma original" - "Espero que que nos podamos..." - sin embargo antes de que terminara su oración, el joven Wesker le tomó de la mano y le dio un elegante beso en el.

 _ _"_ _La belleza de una rosa no tiene comparación y la hermosura de tu corazón"_ _ \- Valiant resitó una pequeña estrofa de un haiku improvisado par la ocasión.

"¿D... disculpa?" - Sango parpadeó un par de veces de la confusión cuando dijo eso.

 _ _"No hay flores en la Tierra, que puedan ser más bellas que tu..."_ _ \- terminó esa frase dando un brillo en sus dientes.

 _"¿Q... que significa esto? ¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas cuando apenas nos conocemos?" -_ Sango se puso un poco nerviosa porque nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida, hasta comenzaba a sonrojarse. El monje se percató de esto y frunció el ceño, al parecer la amistad tendra que eserpar más de lo que creía.

Kagome vio esta escena y le pareció algo romantico - "¡Ay que bonito!"

Inuyasha lo miró con algo de confusión - "¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas Kagome?"

"¿Que no es obvio?, al parecer el joven Valiant sintió un flechazo por Sango y para demostrarle le dijo un Haiku, eso un gesto romantico" - comentó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro porque le pareció tierno.

"¿Eh? - Inuyasha no comprendió lo que dijo porque no entendió eso ultimo - "¿Un Haiku? ¿Y eso que es?"

"Un Haiku es igual a un pequeño poema en donde expresas tus sentimientos sobre algo o a alguien" - la colegiala le dio la definición de un Haiku, de hecho incluso desde la antigüedad esa era el metodo más eficaz para cortejar a una mujer.

*Feh!* "Eso me parece muy cursi" - fue lo único que comentó porque eso era muy absurdo, en especial de alguien que se creía hombre.

 _ ***¬_¬* -** "Sabes, me gustaría que "alguien" me dijera cosas así" **-**_ pensó mientras rodaba los ojos por su comentario. Al menos el mitad bestia debería aprender algo de ese joven sobre buenos modales.

Luego Shippo saltó sobre el hombro del joven con gafas oscuras - "¡Hola Valiant, yo soy Shippo y soy un zorrito mágico!" - se presentó con una actitud muy animada.

"¿Un zorrito mágico, dices?" - le preguntó intrigado y el asintió con la cabeza, ya sabía ese dato porque era claro que no era un niño normal y lo decía por la cola de zorro que tenía.

"Por cierto Valiant, ¿siempre llevas esas cosas negras sobre tus ojos?" - le preguntó de forma inocente.

"Ah, ¿te refieres a mis gafas?. La respuesta es si, las llevo todo el tiempo"

"¿Nos podrías mostrar tus ojos, por favor?" - Shippo se lo pidió amablemente y el joven peli verde-azul se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Lo siento... pero no puedo hacer eso"

"¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo?" - inquirió Kagome, no iba a creerle si le decía una excusa típica como que los tenía pegados a los ojos, eso sería ridiculo.

"Son parte de mi identidad y debo mantenerla oculta con estas gafas especiales" - respondió con un pequeño tono de drama.

*Feh!* - A Inuyasha no le convenció su respuesta - "Ni que tu identidad fuera la gran cosa, tus ojos son como los de cualquier humano"

"Creanme o no, pero digamos que soy un poco... distinto a cualquier humano"

"¿Un poco distinto?" - preguntó Sango, bueno para empezar su aspecto si que era distinto pero no era raro para Kagome ya que hay gente que se viste de esa manera.

"Si, y estos lentes son la respuesta a esa diferencia que tengo con el resto del mundo. No obstante, la historia de mi vida es un completo acertijo envuelto en un enigme" - lo que no sabía es que cuando se quita sus lentes ahi es cuando demuestra sus verdaderas habilidades. Los presentes se quedaron algo impresionados por su comentario, ¿de verdard sus ojos eran tan especiales como para ocultarlos?

"¡Grrrrr, ya basta de tantas tonterías!" - exclamó Inuyasha hart de tanta palabrería - "La historia de tu vida nos importa un pepino. Lo único que nos importa de ti es que nos entregues los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

"Inuyasha, **¡Abajo!** " - la estudiante de secundario hizo su conjuro provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kagome?" - preguntó el Hanyo molesto por lo que le hizo, de nuevo.

"¿Qué a caso no conoces la palabra mágica _por favor_?. Así no se piden las cosas" - le reprochó porque lo que dijo fue muy directo y grosero.

Valiant se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que acaba ver, con una sola palabra provocó que el orejas de perro quedara como avestruz cuando se asustan y tenía ganas de saber su secreto.

"¿Me podrían explicar lo que acaba de hacer la señorita Higurashi?" - le preguntó dirigiendo a los demás.

"Kagome hizo su conjuro" - respondió Shippo y este lo miró con intriga.

"¿Un conjuro, dices?" - el no creía en eso de los hechizos o brujería porque eso no le parecía logico, todas su Fe la tenía en la ciencia y la tecnología.

"Así es, cuando Inuyasha pierde los estribos, la señorita Kagome usa su conjuro especial para tranquilizar su mal genio" - explicó Miroku y no culpaba a la jovencita por usarlo porque este muchachito provocaba a más de uno.

"¿Ya notaste el collar que lleva puesto en el cuello?" - le preguntó la exterminadora de montruos y el joven Wesker miró hacia donde le dijo y efectivamente había un collar hecho de perlas negras y con colmillos.

 _"Yo pensé que usaba ese collar solo para su lucirse pero al parecer si tiene una función. Interesante"_ \- su dispositivo detector de mentiras no se iluminó indicando que no decían mentiras. Pero por otro lado, al parecer Kagome cierto poder para controlar a esa besia como las personas en su época, pero eran pocas.

"Quisiera pedirte otra disculpa Valiant, Inuyasha no sabe lo como dirigirse a la gente" - ella volvió a disculparse a su nombre.

"Y como había dicho, no se preocupe señorita. Pero de todas formas quiero que me expliquen acera de esa dichosa Perla de Shikon que tanto hablan" - si algo que le gustaba a Valiant era saber la información sobre los artefactos de este mundo, no había nada que se le escapara de su ojos.

"De acuerdo, te lo explicaremos Valiant, toma asiento porque esto será un poco largo" - Kagome fue la primer voluntaria en contarle el relato.

"Bien..." - el joven de las gafas se sentó de piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos - "Dispara..." - Durante este tiempo, Kagome y sus amigos se dispusieron a explicarle al viajero solitario acerca de la historia de la Perla de Shikon y también de importancia. Muchas montruos y algunas personas con pensamientos malvados iban tras esta perla para quedarse con sus grandiosos poderes, también le habían contado que todos ellos sa habían unido con el fin de buscar de los fragmentos que se dispersaron por todas la región a cuasa de un pequeño "accidente" que ocurrió hace meses. Muchas desgracias ocurrían en la región a causa de estos fragmentos ya que atraen mucho el peligro y afecto muchoa a gente inocente.

"... Y esa es toda la historia" - Kagome terminó de explicarle su relato.

"Ya veo, entonces esa perla tiene una relevancia muy grande" - a Valiant le pareció un relato interesante con una origen de lo más llamativo que cualquier otro objeto que había visto en su vida. Tal vez diría que es una mentira por involucrar eso de la magia pero su dispositivo no dijo nada la respecto. Entonces, sacó la pequeña caja de su mochila y observó los fragmentos que consiguió en la otra pelea - "Y por esa razón, luchan desesperadamente para obtener aunque sea solo un fragmento de esta perla, ¿cierto?"

El siguiente en hablar fue Miroku - "Pero entre todos los enemigos que buscan la perla, hay uno es que sumamente poderoso que sobresale a todos los montruos que hemos enfrentado"

"¿Alguien poderoso?" - si algo le llamaba al joven Wesker era a oponentes que sobresalen de lo ordinario.

Sango asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación - "Si, y es nuestro peor enemigo ya que nos provocado muchas desgracias es nuestras vidas. Su nombre es... Naraku"

"¿Naraku?" - un nombre un poco inusual para él. Y entonces le explicaron a Valiant acerca de las hablidades que poseía y de las desgracias que había provocado ese mal nacido:

\- Para empezar, provocó un conflicto entre Inuyasha y la sacerdotiza Kikyo para que se odiaran entre sí.

\- Le causó una terrible maldición a la familia de Miroku, los maldijo con el agujero negro que ha avanzado desde generaciones pasadas hasta el actual monje que conocen ahora y si no lo derrotaba en un lapso de tiempo, iba a morir a causa de su maldición.

\- Por ultimo y el más devastador, había formado un complot en contra de la familia de exterminadores de montruos, quienes eran los familiares y amigos de Sango, y a causa de esto, todos ellos junto con su aldea terminaron siendo asesinados dejando solamente a ella y a su hermano Kohaku. Y hablando de su hermano menor, a pesar de haber muerto todavía sigue en la Tierra porque precisamente Naraku o usaba para su beneficio.

\- Recientemente también había provocado otro conflicto y es hacia otra persona que conocían. Koga, el jefe de los lobos; una de las extensiones de ese montruo, Kagura engañó a casi todos sus amigos y los asesinó haciendo creer que Inuyasha y los demás que lo habían hecho, todos había sido un trampa y a causa de esto, Koga casi los mata con su furia desenfrenada por el terrible malentendido.

Muchas y más tragedias había creado ese demonio y el tiene el mismo objetivo en reunir los fragmentos perdidos par así hacerse más fuerte.

"Por esa razón queremos buscar y exterminar a Naraku de una vez por todas, para darle en lo que más le duele por jugar con nuestras emociones" - concluyó Inuyasha apretando sus puños, todavía no se le olvidaba por el mal momento que le hizo pasar hace tante tiempo.

"Inuyasha..." - sabía porque se comportaba, él sentía, o mas bien, todavía siente por la primera mujer que cautivó su corazón.

Valiant se quedó pensativo tras oir la descripción de su más grande enemigo, era obvio debía existir el típico chico malo en esta historia, pero a decir verdad también ya había conocido sujetos con las mismas intenciones que él.

Se produjo un incomodod silencia en el grupo por tan solo en pensar en ese individio que no ha causado más que problemas desde que lo conocieron, sin embargo alguien rompió el hielo.

"Valiant, ¿no quieres unirte con nosotros?" - Shippo le ofreció unirse a su pequeña pandilla, tal vez con sus habilidades le sería util para su recolección de los fragmentos, además es bueno hacerse de nuevos amigos. Todos voltearon a ver al joven Wesker esperando a su respuesta, se quedó pensando durante un minuto hasta que respondió...

"Está bien, me uniré con ustedes" - al decir eso, todos se alegraron a excepción de Inuyasha quien le daba igual.

"¿Estás seguro, Valiant?" - le preguntó Kagome un poco preocupada por él, a ella no le molestaría la compañía de alguien de su mismo lugar de origen pero entro los seis se metían en muchos problemas a causa de su busqueda.

"Estoy consiente de los peligros que nos esperarán a partir ahora y estoy listo a para afrontarlo como todo un hombre" - declaró con suma determinación - "Además... necesito saber cómo fue el mundo en las épocas de guerras" - dijo con cierta arrogancia en esa ultima parte ya que le gustaba el peligro, tenía las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir ante cualquier cosa o persona. Tampoco sería tan mala idea comprobar por si mismo los poderes de ese tal Naraku para saber si era tan poderoso como sus nuevos amigos describieron.

*Feh!* "Pues me alegra mucho que quieras unirte a nosotros, porque no pensabamos dejarte ir con los fragmentos de la perla" - comentó el híbrido humano-perro con cierta arrogancia.

 _"Inuyasha..."_ \- Kagome reconoció su maduréz cuando dijo esa frase, ya verá que con el tiempo se llevaran bien y dejaran aun lado sus diferencias.

"Pero no creas que al final me vas agradar. Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste"

 _"Tal vez no"_

"Vayaa pesar de que te derroté ¿todavía quieres pelear otra vez conmigo?. Se nota que te gusta perder, _Rober"_ \- comentó Valiant con un tono burlón. Sin mencionar que tuvo el afan de reclamar el premio (los fragmentos) cuando le había dado la condición de que se los iba entregar si le ganaba, cosa que nunca sucedió.

"¿Que dijiste? ¡Ahora te voy a mostras quien es el perdedor!" - levantó la manga de su traje e intentó comenzar otra pelea pero Kagome intervino.

 **"¡Abajo!"** \- el Hanyou volvió a estrellarse contra la pared provocando la risa del joven Wesker por ese momento hilarante.

 _"Esto se pondrá muy divertido" -_ sabía muy bien que esto sería el inicio de otra emocionante aventura.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 **Y apartir de aquí mi OC finalmente se unió a la pandilla de Inuyasha, ¿que sorpresas los deparará el futuro?. Pronto lo sabremos en la siguiente actualización...  
**

 **Bien amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo. No saben cuanto me tomó hacerlo por el retrase, sin mencionar que el capitulo fue más largo de lo que pensé, hasta debió haber sido dividido en dos partes pero lo importante es que la hize.**

 **Se que en este capitulo hay puntos que probablemente notaron en todo el texto y quisiera aclararlo:**

 **1.- La introducción de nuestros protagonistas fue un poco modificado y le hize para que se encajen sus distintos puntos de vista.**

 **2.- Durante la pelea contra Inuyasha, mi OC hizo el movimiento destacable de Naruto, el** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu o traducido como Jutsu Clones de Sombra, esta es un pequeña demostración del uso del Chakra de mi personaje y más adelante se mostrarán otras. Al mismo tiempo ya usó otra de sus armas de fuego para ahuyentar a los compañeros de Inuyasha  
**

 **3.- "El Escudo Alpha"; esa también es una de las armas de mi OC y las funciones ya las describí en la pelea. Les confieso que pensé en esta nueva arma durante el procedimiento del capitulo.**

 **4.- Ni yo estoy seguro si describí bien la manera en que mi personaje arregló el brazo de Inuyasha ya que en realidad no se mucho acerca de ese tema y tuve que basarme de información de internet. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.**

 **5.- Se preguntarán... ¿por qué mi OC mostró tanto interés en Sango?, la verdad es que Sango es mi personaje favorita de toda la serie y fue la primer personaje con .ue me ilusioné. *¡Oigan no me culpen, yo era pequeño cuando la vi!. Además, apuesto que yo no soy el único hombre en la tierra que le gusta a Sango, ¿verdad? y no vayan a salir con que no*.**

 **Si han visto tanto el manga como el anime, ya sabrán como es ella y me comprenderán. Asi que ahorrenme las molestias de explicarlas mis motivos.**

 **Y bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que aclarar, pero si todavía tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia, dejenlo en los Reviewa o en un PM y trataré de responderles.**

 **Les ha hablado su amigo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! *n_n***


	4. Capitulo 3: Reconocimiento

_**¡Qué ondaaaaaaaaaa!, nos vemos una vez más amigos míos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Como dice el titulo, es una nueva actualización de la historia de mi OC, ojalá esta historia llegue a tener tanto éxito como en mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Solo les vengo a decir que no estaré tanto tiempo porque estoy de vuelta en mi rutina diaria y eso me quita tiempo en mi PC. Por lo tanto, espero que en mi ausencia estén leyendo y comentando para que me brinden su apoyo.**_

 _ **¡OJO!, Si de plano hay personas que no les interesen leer esto, simplemente ignorenlo y no pongan sus comentario negativos porque los eliminaré de inmediato. No lo tomen muy personal pero es que no me gusta la mala crítica como a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Y también les quiero decir que dentro de pronto los capítulos de los otros libros estarán disponibles para que sepan más de la historia de mi OC.**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más por agregar ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 3: Reconocimiento  
**

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant (Análisis personal o POV):**

 **(Insertar esta canción, es el tema oficial del diario: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant (Alias "Valey_ _")_ _Wesker;_

 _16 de Octubre, Día 1:_ **(1)** _  
_

 _Me encuentro fuera de casa, para ser exacto estoy entre el siglo XV y el siglo XVI, la época feudal en donde ocurrían las guerras civiles por las conquistas territoriales. ¿Y que me encontrado hasta ahora?:_

 _\- Lo primero que me encontré fue a una grupo de soldados que intentaron capturarme pero para su desgracia no lo lograron ya que eran demasiado demasiado débiles, incluso huyeron para no morir,. Fue la única buen decisión que habían tomado._

 _\- Luego me encontré con un trío de monstruos, (monstruos de verdad). A pesar de que lucían fuertes, no pudieron resistir lo suficiente ante mi fuerza, sin embargo, cuando los había matado de alguna manera esas criaturas revivieron; entonces me di cuenta de que tenían algo incrustado en su cuerpo y pensé que esa su fuente poder y estaba en lo cierto. Encontré tres fragmente de una misteriosa perla conocida en este lugar como la "Perla de Shikon". A pesar de ser pequeños, estos fragmentos transmitían un poder fuera de lo ordinario y justo trataré de analizarlos para saber su función._

 _\- Después me encontré con otro grupo de personas y estos no se trataban de humanos comunes y corrientes:_

 _* El primero se trataba de un ser con orejas de perro y con la cabellera larga plateada, el nombre de este extraño ser es Inuyasha (o como yo llamo; Fido, Rober o Spot. Cualquiera le queda). Según como me dijeron sus compañeros, se trataba de un Híbrido o mejor conocido como Hanyou, mestizo que trae consigo la combinación de la sangre humana con el de un demonio (Mmm... una especie muy rara de encontrarse en este mundo, pero supongo que en esta época los de su raza son algo abundantes, eso creo yo)._

 _Este sujeto demostró tener un gran poder con grandes habilidades (al parecer la combinación de ambas especies puede dar ciertos beneficios al individuo) y eso lo noté en el combate que tuve con él hace poco (lo que destaca de él es su gigantesca espada a la que llama "El Colmillo de Acero"). Sin embargo a pesar de tener todas esas cualidades, al parecer no tiene tanto manejo en el control de sus propios poderes, sin mencionar que no tiene concentración a la hora de combatir ya que es demasiado impulsivo y también se le puede provocar muy fácilmente (sin mencionar el poco coeficiente intelectual que tenía en su cerebro). Pude ganarle sin mostrar si quiera el 5% de todas mis habilidades en general._

 _Mi opinión sobre él; Inuyasha, puedes ser un excelente contrincante, si te lo propusieras. Pero debes aprender a tener más control de ti mismo a la hora de pelear ya que el enemigo verá fácilmente tus puntos débiles. En pocas palabras; practica es lo que te hace falta. Aunque... por otro lado tengo la ligera sospecha de que él tampoco mostró su verdadero potencial, de lo contrario la pelea hubiera durado más, creo que con el paso del tiempo sabré unos datos más sobre él._

 _*La segunda se trataba de una chica, curiosamente se trataba de una chica de mi época. Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, a juzgar por su edad y por su uniforme, se trataba de una estudiante cursando la secundaria en Japón. Tengo muchas dudas con respecta a ella; mi primera pregunta es... Si viene del mismo año que yo, ¿cómo pudo llegar a ésta época del año?, tengo una teoría y creo vino de una manera similar que yo. Mmm... tal vez deba consultar personalmente ese tema con la señorita Higurashi. La siguiente pregunta es... ¿Qué será ese poder espiritual que tienen en el interior?. No era algo común que una chica ordinaria como ella tuviera semejante poder, había muchos cuestionamientos que quisiera saber más adelante.  
_

 _* El tercero se trataba de un joven que su oficio consiste en ser un monje, su nombre es Miroku. Al parecer no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, sin embargo había una gran señal de lectura sobrenatural dentro de su mano derecha y descubrí que ese hombre tenía un agujero negro en esa misma mano. De no haber usado mi granada en aquel momento, probablemente me hubiera absorbido por completo. Como dije antes técnicamente los agujeros negros son totalmente desconocidos y a la vez impredecibles porque nunca se saber que puede haber allá dentro. Su apariencia lo hacía ver como un buen hombre, como cualquier monje seguidor del budismo, pero algo le decía que detrás de ese cara de niño bonito había algún defecto que tal vez hacía cambiar su punto de vista. Tengo que estar al tanto de sus acciones..._

 _* La cuarta se trataba de otra mujer pero si era una de esta época y ha sido la más interesante que he visto hasta ahora, su nombre era Sango (un nombre elegante que encajaba bien con su aspecto y personalidad). Según mi punto de vista, parece ser una mujer independiente, valiente y sobre todo de un carácter fuerte (tanto física y emocionalmente). Su rostro era hermoso, su piel era como el de un pétalo de una rosa recién cortado de un jardín, su traje de combate hacía ver su escultural cuerpo (se notaba que estaba lista para la lucha) y estaba bien diseñado incluso para los guerreros en ésta época, o más bien... guerreras (como una amazónica)._

 _Se que he conocido a varias mujeres a lo largo de mi joven vida que incluso han tratado de llegar hacía mi por más que una simple amistad, pero esta vez he conocido a una mujer que se diferenciaba de las otras (a lo largo de mi vida he conocido a lo mucho cinco a diez mujeres que se defienden por sí mismas pero eso fue en mi pasado como ninja). Sin embargo, había algo que noté en su mirada y no eran solo sus ojos obviamente, a pesar de que ella tenía una mirada tranquila y feliz, en el transmitía tristeza, tal vez sea por algo terrible que pasó y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Me llegó a contar acerca de la peor cosa que le había en su vida; había perdido a su padre, a su hermano menor y a todos los que conocía en su aldea a causa de un complot elaborado por el mismo enemigo que planean derrotar a toda costa._

 _Sango, a pesar de que pasaste por un momento terrible e inolvidable como perder a tu familia, muestras una autoestima como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso es admirable. Si una persona cualquiera pasara por ese mismo sendero, simplemente perdería la fe en la humanidad pero tú no, eres distinta, no dejaste que la muerte llevara tu fe y seguiste adelante, apuesto que tu labor como exterminadora de monstruos te hizo dar las fuerzas en todos sentidos para no tener miedo._

 _Jamás he tenido tiempo en eso que llaman "Amor" porque he estado ocupado en otros asuntos importantes que eso. Siempre me he dicho "La Ciencia viene primero" pero por primera vez en mi vida, tal vez haga una pequeña excepción._

 _¡Ah!, casi se me olvidaba. También viene acompañada de una **Nekomata;** un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés. Su nombre era Kirara, una criatura de verdad interesante ya que su aspecto me hace recordar a los tigres dientes de sable. Y como cualquier hombre, o en este caso mujer que tenía una obligación importante como erradicar espíritus necesitaba un acompañante dispuesta ayudar cuando se le necesita y en ese caso me refiero a Kirara. Con tan solo verlas a las dos juntos ya me doy cuenta de que tienen un lazo especial no solo de compañerismo, si de amistad.  
_

 _* El ultimo y el más pequeño del grupo, se trata de un pequeño infante con cola de zorro, su nombre era Shippo. Debo admitir que me pareció un mapache la primera vez que lo vi por su minúsculo tamaño pero la verdad fue otra, no parece tener tantas cualidades físicas pero nunca se juzga a un libro por su portada y él no era la excepción, al parecer tiene sus trucos bajo la manga, ya que técnicamente es un pequeño demonio.  
_

 _Mi pregunta sobre el pequeñín es esta, ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia un niño de cinco años acompaña a un grupo de adultos-jóvenes en un aventura tan peligrosa, como buscar fragmentos de la perla por la región?. Entonces de ahí me explicaron que Inuyasha y Kagome le habían salvado de unos monstruos que habían asesinado a sus padres y querían hacer lo mismo con él. Vaya, ahora ya lo comprendo muy bien, debe ser triste perder tan pronto a los seres que te trajeron a la vida._

 _Sin embargo, como en el caso anterior, Según opiniones de sus amigos, Shippo ha demostrado cierta valentía en momentos críticas y salir adelante, tal vez no derrote directamente a una persona o a un Yokai, pero con sus trucos mágicos ha logrado distraerlos para dar tiempo a la ofensiva. No solo eso, también ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar que Inuyasha y la señorita Higurashi no se peleen.  
_

 _Mi opinión, tal vez sea pequeño en muchos sentidos pero incluso niños como él pueden hacer cosas grandes. Me hace recordar mi infancia, en aquellos tiempos estaba yo solo contra el mundo, tenía que arreglar mis asuntos yo mismo. De hecho, los que me solían cudar siempre me decían esta frase: **"Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo".**_

 _Al recopilar estas información, me he dado cuenta de que este grupo de individuos forman un buen trabajo de equipo. Tal vez tengan ciertos defectos en la vida cotidiana, por ejemplo: supe que el orejas de perro y el zorrito ne se llevan tan bien que digamos porque ambos se pelean, el mismo caso es con la señorita Higurashi ya que discuten por temas absurdos (Como el amor). También me di cuenta de que el monje termina de lujurioso con cualquier mujer hermosa que se le cruza en su camino, en especial con la exterminadora. Más le vale que a ese libidinoso que sepa donde meter las manos a partir e ahora porque lo estaré vigilando.  
_

 _Si no tuvieran estas desventajas, serían un equipo perfecto pero sabemos bien que técnicamente nadie lo es, pero eso es lo de menos ya que la empeño de cada integrante es lo que cuenta._

 _Sin duda alguna, mi estancia en esta época será divertido, peligroso pero divertido. Vaya, ojalá alguien pudiera escribir estos acontecimientos y plasmarlos en... no lo se... tal vez en una novela o en una pagina de internet en donde gente expresen sus ideas a través de un texto y que todas esas personas lean las palabras escritas por un escritor sentado desde su silla._

 _En fin, esto solo durará hasta que consiga todos los elementos necesarios para construir la maquina que me llevará de vuelta al futuro, (en mi caso sería mi presente)._

 _Por ahora me despido, guardaré el reporte en mi núcleo de datos. Por ahora tengo que hacer el reconocimiento en la época antigua con mis nuevos compañeros, supongo que podre sobrevivir en este mundo, aun que este rodeado de espíritus y personas corruptas, sin mencionar la escasa tecnología de estos tiempos, pero me han creado y entrenado para enfrentarme a cualquier región del planeta (que suerte que tengo a Beatriz y todas mis armas)._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 _PD: "Alpha" es mi nombre verdadero, así como el nombre de mi escudo._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Inuyasha)**

Nuestro grupo de amigos (y ahora con Valiant como nuevo integrante), estaban rondando por el valle para regresar a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede, y mientras iban caminando; Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban conversando con Valiant mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku les iban por la delantera, ambos estaban observando desde distancia y por detrás sin voltearse acompañado con un ceño fruncido ya que las chicas estaban mostrando más interés en el nuevo.

"Entonces Valiant, ¿nos puedes decir algo sobre tu vida?" - Kagome le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"Pues, ¿por donde empiezo?" - el joven de gafas oscuras se rascó la barbilla pensando su respuesta - "Nací en el 30 de Marzo del año 1997 y nací exactamente en Europa..."

"¿Europa?, jamás he oído de ese lugar" - comentó Sango intrigada, su gata Kirara maulló de la aprobación porque tampoco sabía de ese lugar.

 **(Nota del Autor: Kirara todavía sigue en su forma de pantera).**

"¿Tu vienes de ese lugar?" - preguntó Shippo estando colgado de su hombro y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera... ¡¿Europa?! ¡¿Eres extranjero?!" - la estudiante preguntó sorprendida, Europa era un continente que se encontraba demasiado lejos de Japón (que técnicamente esta en territorio Asiático).

"Bueno si, nací en el continente europea pero mis genes provienen del continente americano. Desde mi infancia estudié japonés para cuando visitara el país. Ahora están escuchando el idioma aprendido perfectamente" - Valiant respondió mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

"¿Existen otros idiomas?" - inquirió el pequeño zorro, el único lenguaje que conocía y hablaba era precisamente el japonés.

"Mhmm, así es; existe el ingles, francés, italiano, español, chino mandarín, portugués, hindi, árabe, ruso, alemán, coreano y entre otros más que me sé" - comentó mientras enumeraba su lista con los dedos.

Los cuatro se impresionaron al oír eso, jamás habían escuchado esos idiomas antes a excepción de Kagome porque ella si sabía de su existencia.

"¡Wow!, ¿De verdad sabes todos esos idiomas?" - preguntó con ojos de estrella.

"Sip, francamente conozco los 12 idiomas más importantes del mundo. Se podría decirse que soy todo un Políglota" - respondió con cierto orgullo de si mismo.

"¿Poli-qué cosa?" - Shippo no entendió esa palabra.

"Políglota es aquella persona que habla varios idiomas distintos" - Kagome le explicó el significado de la palabra.

"Ahhhhhhh, ya veo"

"Mhmm, precisamente esa es la definición, señorita Higurashi" - El joven Wesker reconoció la poca pero suficiente inteligencia que tenía esa chica promedio.

A lo lejos Inuyasha gruñó en el interior porque ese desgraciado estaba hablando demasiado con Kagome, lo mismo se podría decir de Miroku.

 _"¿Que tanto le ven a ese tipo?"_

"¿Nos podrías decir que haces en la época actual?, claro si no es mucha molestia" - Kagome no quería sonar tan desesperada pero tenía ganas de saber más.

Valiant se rascó la barbilla - "Supongo que puedo decírselos. Digamos que soy el comisionado de la compañía farmacéutica Tricell..."

"¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!" - la chica colegiala exclamó cuando escuchó eso, Tricell era una de las compañías más grandes del mundo, bueno, ese es lo que ha oido en las noticias.

"¿Qué te pasa Kagome?" - preguntó Shippo preocupado por su repentino comportamiento. Para empezar no entendió al trabajo que se refirió Valiant.

"Perdon, es que me emocioné demasiado je je je" - Kagome se sonrojó de la vergüenza, es que ese no era un oficio que recibía cualquier joven de su edad.

"No te culpo, cualquiera emocionaría al escuchar eso" - El joven Wesker comprendió su emoción ya que su trabajo era importante.

"¿Podría explicarnos en que consiste su trabajo, Valiant?" - Sango quería saber lo que era un comisionado.

"Les explicaré" - se aclaró la garganta - "Un comisionado es la máxima autoridad ejecutiva de una empresa, casi como un presidente"

"¿Eso quiere decir que eres una persona rica?" - preguntó nuevamente la exterminadora de monstruos y el joven peli verde-azul chasqueó los dedos de la aprobación.

"Que comes que adivinas. Digamos que tengo el poder de la compañía farmacéutica en un 20% de sus acciones. Tal vez la cifra no sea tan grande, pero las ganancias de Tricell son muchas que hace que ese 20% sea demasiado" - de hecho, creo que sus nuevos amigos se llevarían una sorpresa si supieran cuanto dinero tiene en los bolsillos en estos momentos - "Pero saben, hay veces que el dinero no me importa en lo absoluto porque tengo tanto que no se que hacer con el"

Kagome, Shippo, Sango y Kirara se sorprendieron al oír eso, entonces él era una persona importante en su región por su nivel grado en la sociedad, sin mencionar su fuerza y su inteligencia como para lograr obtener.

Miroku pudo escuchar su conversación y lo único que hizo fue suspirar de lamentación - _"Vaya, al parecer me lleva mucha ventaja en un solo aspecto y en lo más importante, el dinero"_ \- el monje tan solo llevaba unas cuantas monedas de lo que le han sobrado de sus exorcismos en las aldeas y lo que conseguía apenas le alcanzaba para divertirse con algunas chicas lindas solo por unos momentos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No malentiendan esta ultima frase, si ya saben como es este monje ya sabrán a que me estaba refiriendo).**_

Inuyasha simplemente no entendió nada de lo que dijo porque no tenía ni idea del trabajo que tenía Wesker, aún con su explicación no le quedaba lo suficientemente claro (para empezar, ni sabía lo que era "empresa" o el "20% de qué cosa"). Sea lo que sea, está dejando sin palabras a Kagome y eso lo fastidiaba.

Luego otra curiosidad les surgió a la mente y es con respecto a las armas que llevaba en la espalda.

"Por cierto Valiant, ¿De verdad esas son armas de fuego?" - le preguntó Kagome, por un lado es claro que es obvio pero solo quería cerciorarse.

"Oh, claro que los son" - puso una mano sobre su espalda y sacó su rifle de asalto - "Esta la llamo, **"** _ **La Lancer"** ; _Rifle ametralladora potente y muy confiable porque dispara rafagas de balas cada 0.6 mili-segundos con un cargador de 60 balas"- les explicó las funciones mientras apuntaba en varias direcciones con el arma. Su arma estaba decorada con luces azules brillantes que tenía por encima **(Diseño ya mencionado en la presentación)** \- "Aunque claro, ustedes ya probaron lo eficaz que es hace unos momentos"

"Si, eso es verdad" - comentó Sango con la carne de gallina, después de todo se escondieron de la lluvia de balas que produjo esa cosa. Si alguien hubieran recibido aunque sea solo una bala, tal vez hubiera un daño grave en cualquier parte parte de sus cuerpos.

"Pero esta no es la mejor parte" - el joven Wesker decidió activar la función secundaria de su Lancer.

 **(Reproducir este efecto, obligatorio: /watch?v=NnqvBBi5wLY)**

"¡¿P...pero que es eso?!" - preguntó Inuyasha perplejo por lo que captó sus sonidos, todos retrocedieron porque sintieron nervios al oír el sonido que producía esa cosa, hasta echaba humo por los orificios - "¡Explícanos lo que acabas de hacer, Valiant!"

"Muy simple, activa la segunda habilidad de mi Lancer y esta consiste en la sierra eléctrica" - respondió con mucha tranquilidad mientras sostenía el rifle de forma elevada y eso es debido a la fuerza que ahora poseía.

"¿Sierra... eléctrica?" - casi todos sabían lo que era una "sierra" (una herramienta que servía para construir cosas en las aldeas) y también la palabra "electrica" (sin embargo no veían nada de electricidad o algo parecido).

"Sierra compuesta del titanio; esta es una versión muy mejorada de la clásica herramienta de construir ahora usada como accesorio para mi arma y lo activo cuando jalo de esta pequeña palanca liberando su motor. Para que me entiendan, les daré una ligera demostración" - en ese entonces, Valiant buscó algún objeto para mostrarles el poder de la Lancer y justo encontró lo que buscaba, había un gran roble que estaba cerca de donde estaban y se acercó a este.

 **(Siguiente efecto, por favor: /watch?v=2Mb6w4q_Gb0)**

En ese instante, Valiant usó la sierra de su rifle de asalto y partió el árbol en cuestión de segundos - "¡Fuera abajo!" - exclamó mientras el tronco del roble caía hacia abajo hasta chocar con el suelo - "¿Que les pareció?" - les preguntó a sus amigos y todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado y con la boca por los suelos, excepto Inuyasha.

"Increible..." - comentó Sango impresionada, esa cosa partió el viejo roble como si fueran mil espadas al mismo tiempo.

"Feh!, gran cosa. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo con mis garras" - y para demostrarlo, se fue corriendo hacia otro árbol - **"¡Garras de Acero!"** \- lo partió pedazos con sus garras muy fácilmente - "¿Y eso que te parece?"

 ***** **¬_¬** *** "¡Abajo!"** \- Kagome usó su conjuro y el collar del Hanyou se iluminó y se estrelló nuevamente contra el suelo.

"Grrrrrr!, ¡¿Y ahora por qué fue eso, Kagome!?" - exclamó muy molesto.

"Por tonto, no era necesario una demostración de esa forma" - le regañó por que destruyó a un pobre árbol. Sin darse cuenta dañó un pequeño porcentaje del medio ambiente en el mundo.

"Pero si Valiant hizo lo mismo con su cosa esa, ¿por qué no les dices nada a él?" - Inuyasha protestó y le señaló con el dedo.

"A diferencia tuya, yo lo hice con un roble viejo y sin hojas, mientras que tu... lo hiciste con uno en perfecto estado" - el joven peli azul-verde le mostró el resto de los árboles que habían en el bosque y todos tenían hojas.

"¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tiene de importancia?. Siempre ha habido árboles desde siempre y hay miles por todos lados, no hace daño destruir uno o dos" - comentó Inuyasha de manera despreocupada

"Hush!, Se ve que no entiendes nada" - Kagome puso una mano sobre su frente por lo simplón que era. Valiant haría lo mismo, porque jamás había visto semejante ignorancia, ¿o tal vez si?.

"Te explicaré la importancia de los árboles mi joven orejas de perro" - se aclaró la garganta para comenzar con su explicación

 **(Insertar discurso sobre biología, ecosistema y todas esas cosas aquí)**

"... Y es por eso que hay que cuidar las plantas" - Valiant terminó de dictarles su discurso acerca de la fotosíntesis.

 _"Interesante..."_ \- Kagome hizo notas de los más importante del relato - _"Esto me ayudará en mis exámenes"_ \- casualmente tenía que estar al pendiente de sus estudios porque ha tenido problemas por estar en la época feudal.

"Haber si entendí bien, ¿estás diciendo que el aire que respiramos en estos momentos vienen de parte de las plantas?" - preguntó el monje muy interesado por ese dato tan curioso. Casi ninguno sabía la importancia de las plantas

"Pues si. ¿Acaso creían que solo estaban ahí no mas de decoración?" - inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

"Algo así"

"Wow, no sabía eso" - comentó Shippo impresionado, tanto tiempo que ha estado cerca de las flores y no se había dado cuenta de todo eso.

"La naturaleza es importante mi pequeño zorro, nosotros como seres vivos dependemos de muchas cosas para sobrevivir al mundo, por ejemplo; tenemos que alimentarnos de comida, beber agua, pero lo más importante, el oxigeno. Francamente podemos soportar varios días sin probar consumir alimentos o agua, pero si no respiras, tu muerte será más rápida que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso hay que cuidar el ambiente, para conservar la majestuosidad de lo que nos rodea" - el joven de gafas negras decía eso mientras sostenía un ave con su dedo y luego le dejó ir.

"Increíble..." - susurró Sango estupefacta por su explicación, se notaba que era persona que sabía demasiadas cosas que no sabían.

"Feh! Yo no entendí casi nada" - Inuyasha le estaba dando jaqueca por que lo único que escuchó fue _"Bla, bla bla...!"_

"No me extraña de ti, al fin y al cabo no eres tan astuto"

"¡¿Que insinúas?!" - exclamó enojado por lo que dijo.

"Oh nada, es solo que tu diminuta inteligencia le es difícil comprender cosas tan sencillas de la vida" - le vaciló mientras sonreía de manera confiada.

"¡Ya estuvo bueno!" - Inuyasha desenvainó su colmillo de acero - "¡En guardia!"

"Inuyasha..." - Kagomme puso una mano sobre su frente, otra vez se comportaba de forma agresiva de nuevo.

Valiant no se inmutó por haber sacado nuevamente su espadas - "Hmph, por tu bien es mejor que no vuelvas a atacarme, si no quieres que te rompa otro brazo, o inclusive una pierna" - dijo de forma confiada y lo decía por su bien, al parecer no tomaba en cuenta el encuentro anterior en donde lo humilló.

"Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Valiant" - comentó Shippo y luego cruzó los brazos - "Inuyasha algunas veces puede llegar ser un gran torpe"

 ***Punch!***

"¡¿Y a ti quién te está preguntando?!" - Inuyasha le golpeó directamente en la cabeza por su comentario, un chichón apareció en la cabecista del niño.

 **"¡Abajo!"** \- Kagome dijo su conjuro e Inuyasha volvió a estrellarse en el suelo.

El joven Wesker simplemente se quedó mirando la escena y no podía dejar salir una carcajada - "¿Siempre se comportan así?"

 ***-_-*** \- "No, a veces se ponen peor que otras ocasiones" - respondió Miroku y Sango y Kirara asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ya veo" - típica discusión de parejas, algo muy visto en todos lados.

"¿Y de que se trata de la otra arma que llevas en tu espalda?" - Kagome le preguntó señalando lo otro que llevaba atrás.

"Oh, esto" - Valiant guardó la Lancer para sacar su otra arma más preciada - "Esta es la Gnasher, una escopeta de una gran potencia de fuego. Su rango de alcance es corto pero confiable, con una capacidad de ocho cartuchos en cada recarga" - les explicó mientras les mostraba el diseño del arma - "¿Bonita, no lo creen?"

"Me gusta el color" - respondió Shippo por lo brillante que lucía la escopeta. La carcasa era de color dorado muy llamativo para todos porque el oro no era algo que veían tan a menudo en un arma.

"Si les gustó esto, esperen a verla en acción porque prácticamente esta arma les puede volar la cabeza como un melón" - les dijo esa frase con cierta confiaza porque de verdad la Gnasher es temible a corta distancia.

 _"No quisiera estar junto a Valiant con esa cosa" -_ pensó Kagome algo nerviosa porque estar frente a tantas armas de fuego era algo incomodo para ella.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Siguieron con el camino durante varios minutos hasta que en un instante, Valiant se detuvo y todos los miraron raro.

"¿Qué pasa Valiant?" - preguntó Shippo confundido por su repentino congelamiento.

"Ya viene hacia acá..." - sabía exactamente de quien se trataba y era la cosa a la que ha estado esperando, ya había pasado media hora desde que la llamó.

 **(Ver el capitulo 1, si no entendieron esto)**

"¿Quién?, ¿Acaso se trata de monstruo?" - preguntó Inuyasha en posición de alerta, pero lo más curiosos es que no podía sentir la presencia de algún Yokai en los alrededores o la aroma de alguno, ¿entonces que es lo que venía hacia acá, según Wesker.

 **(Reproducir este efecto, también obligatorio: /watch?v=LEW_ia9QemY)**

"¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!" - preguntó Sango perpleja, un extraño sonido salió de la nada, jamás habían oído algo así en sus vidas con excepción de Kagome.

 _"Creo que he escuchado ese sonido en algún lugar de donde vengo, ¿pero en donde...?"_ \- la chica colegiala estaba tratando de recordar esa tonada.

 **(Insertar sonido de motor aquí) -** En ese momento se escuchó otro extraño sonido que provenía de las llanuras que estaba por encima del valle.

"Creo que viene de..." - antes de que Miroku terminara su frase, algo salió de volando de las llanuras.

"¿Qué... es eso?" - el Hanyou no pudo identificar lo que sea que haya saltado al otro lado del valle porque esa cosa se puso justo enfrente del sol impidiendo la visibilidad pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa cosa ahora estaba cayendo hacia donde estaban - "¡Cuidado chicos, muévanse!" - les ordenó a todos, él tomó a Kagome y Shippo junto con su bici, Sango y Miroku hicieron el mismo ejemplo con Kirara pero se dieron cuenta de que su nuevo amigo se quedó justo donde se quedó parado.

"¡¿Valiant, qué estas haciendo?. Escapa de ahi!" - Inuyasha le exclamó para que reaccionara, ¿Que acaso era un idiota?, ¿por qué no se mueve?.

El joven Wesker permaneció tranquilo a todo momento porque no había nada de que preocuparse, el objeto venía en picada y unos segundos después la cosa aterrizó en el suelo y ahora se dirigía justo en dirección derecha.

"¡Valiant!" - Shippo exclamó preocupado y cerró los ojos porque no quería ver eso, al igual que Kagome. Los otros iban a hacer algo para detenerlo pero esa cosa era demasiado rápida como para detenerlo con sus manos, armas o conjuros.

 ***Shhhhrrrrreeeeekk!" (No me refiero al personaje de pelicula, sino a al efecto de sonido que producen el freno de los vehículos XD)**

La extraña cosa comenzaba a frenar hasta llegar justo en frente de Valiant, al mismo tiempo provocó una gran nube de tierra haciendo que todos tosieran por tanta tierra dispersa por su recorrido.

"Hmph, tardaste un poco... Beatriz" - saludó a su motocicleta y ella solo le contestó emitiendo sonidos como se le estuviera exigiendo varias explicaciones - "Entiendo que tengas muchas dudas, yo estoy en le mismo caso que tu" - trató de calmar su angustia pero lo único que recibió fue otros sonidos producidos por su compañera de cuatro ruedas - "Con respecto a tu primer pregunta, no tengo idea del cómo yo llegue aquí, de alguna manera viajé al pasado" - Beatriz hizo una pausa y emitió un par de sonidos en forma de interrogación y el asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo otro sonido para otra pregunta - "Al parecer esto sucedió cuando nos separamos en aquel festival. Como te había dicho, me dispuse a investigar un poco y cuando un hombre me pidió que le pasara algunas mercancías de su bodega, la tabla del piso se rompió y un extraño portal salió de ahí mandándome hasta el siglo XVI" - le explicó todo lo que sabía, Beatriz sabía que su compañero no le mentiría jamás porque era un maquina ambos eran relativamente maquinas, pero entonces le surgió otra duda - "Ah con respecto a ti es más lógica la respuesta, usé el Transportador de materias para traerte aquí, tienes guardadas algunas de mis cosas que necesito para mi invento. Recuerda que juramos pasar cualquier aventura desde el día que te inventé, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?" - le preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta, la motocicleta emitió un sonido afirmando, si algo que siempre hace su creador es cumplir todas las promesas que hace - "Además... si voy estar aquí por un tiempo, necesitaré tanto tu ayuda como el Transportador de materias para obtener las herramientas necesarias para mi invento" - Beatriz sabía a que invento se refería su creador, emitió unos cuantos sonidos para hacerle otra pregunta y él solo le sonrió - "Hmph, tu me conoces más que nadie Beatriz, no hay nada que no pueda lograr con ayuda de la ciencia y la tecnología de mi lado, y por supuesto a tí claro. Tal vez me tarde un tiempo por los recursos de ésta linea del tiempo pero se cómo sobrevivir ante cualquier situación"

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Un ligero cambio de la historia; "Beatriz" hace los mismos sonidos que emite "R2-D2", personaje de la saga Star Wars. Lo decidí mientras veía las películas)**_

Mientras "hablaban", Inuyasha y sus amigos se se quedaron confusos por la escena que estaban viendo, Valiant se estaba comunicando con la extraña cosa que intentó matarlos, pero no comprendía lo que decía esa cosa porque solo estaba haciendo extraños ruidos que jamás habían oído.

"Amigos, ¿a caso estan viendo lo mismo que yo?" - preguntó Shippo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Su amigo estaba hablando con una cosa metalica con ruedas.

"Eso se parece a la bicicleta de la Señorita Kagome" - comentó el monje mientras examinaba la forma similar que tenía ese objeto con el de su amiga, sin embargo esta tenía demasiado metal por encima.

"Esa no es una bicicleta" - dijo Kagome y todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, eso es una motocicleta" - les explicó lo que era el objeto con ruedas.

"¿Moto...cicleta?" - preguntaron al unisono y ella sintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, su nombres se parecen" - Inuyasha creía que pertenecían de la misma especie porque ambas cosas terminaban con las ultimas tres silabas.

"Técnicamente si, pero una motocicleta es mucho mejor, ya que no se necesita de pedales para hacerla funcionar y van mucho más rápido que una bici convencional" - les explicó las ventajas del uso de un vehículo de motor - _"Pero lo que más me intriga es ¿cómo es que Valiant pudo traer una motocicleta de mi época?, si ni siquiera la traía cuando lo conocimos?"_ \- no obstante, ese vehículo se manejó por si solo (como si fuera una automática) y al parecer se estaba "comunicando" como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación. Todos tenía muchas dudas en mente y se merecían una muy buena explicación.

"Valiant, ¿podrías explicarnos lo que estás haciendo y cómo trajiste esa cosa a este lugar?" - inquirió Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

"Oh cierto, no nos presentamos como debe ser. Chicos, ella es mi compañera Beatriz . Beatriz... conocidos" - El joven Wesker los presentó y la motocicleta solo emitió otros sonidos como si estuviera saludando.

"¿Beatriz?, ¿entonces esa cosa tiene nombre?" - les pareció extraño que alguien le pusiera nombre a un objeto inanimado.

"No es una cosa, es una motocicleta y no solo una motocicleta, sino la mejor la mejor motocicleta que alguien pudiera tener en mi época" - respondió con mucho orgullo por su compañera de equipo - "Y tiene nombre porque se lo merece, digo, todos le ponemos nombre a todo: a las personas, a los animales e incluso hasta armas, ¿entonces por qué no a una motocicleta?"

"¿Y por qué elegiste que de mujer?" - preguntó Miroku, no había escuchado ese nombre pero el genero le sonaba al de una dama.

"Como la palabra motocicleta termina en el genero femenino, pues se me hizo apropiado darle un nombre de ese mismo genero" - El joven de gafas oscuras les explicó el motivo de su nombre - "De hecho si lo piensa, Beatriz es casi igual como una mujer de verdad"

"¿Ah si?, ¿Cómo?"

"Tiene buenas curvas, buen aspecto, se sostiene en dos y camina bien sobre cualquier terreno, se alimenta, sabe combatir, es ruda y valiente, ¿entiendes?" - les describió las características de su vehículo que la hacen semejante a una hembra de carne y hueso. Las luces frontales de Beatriz se tornaron rosadas al oír sus palabras con un ligero sonido en el motor.

"Algo así" - Miroku se encogió de hombros porque no entendió mucho su lenguaje corporal., aún usando el termino mujeres.

"¿Pero que es lo que... "ella" tiene de especial?" - preguntó Sango con mucha intriga.

Valiant chasqueó los dedos y le apunto con su dedo - "Me alegras que preguntaras eso querida y eso es justo lo que iba hacer, esto les va a fascinar..." - y el joven de las gafas oscuras se dispuso a explicarles a sus amigos sitadinos las caracteristicas de Beatriz:

"El chasis es la columna vertebral de la moto, al cual todos los componentes son instalados y conectados. El chasis provee puntos de apoyo para el motor y el tanque de gasolina, así como un punto de pivote donde se instala la caña de dirección. Otro punto de pivote es puesto para la tijera, la cual incorpora la suspensión y la rueda trasera con el chasis. Este puede ser simple, de doble cuna, multitubular, de chapa estampada, doble viga, monocasco, etc.

\- El marco de cuna está hecho de un solo tubo de acero principal sobre el motor, y tubos más pequeños por debajo.

\- El marco perimetral consiste en dos fuertes brazos de aluminio, que conectan la cabeza de la dirección al brazo de oscilación trasero.

\- También está el marco de columna, un diseño simple, en el cual el motor cuelga de un grueso tubo principal.

\- El material del chasis está compuesto de titanio solido, inoxidable e imperneable, osea que no se deteriora cuando se sumerge en agua y es muy resistente ante los ataques"

El joven Wesker les motraba con sus manos la parte externa de su vehiculo señalando los puntos específicos en cada sección de Beatriz.

"El motor, podríamos decir que es el corazón de una motocicleta:

\- Normalmente va propulsada por un motor de gasolina de dos o cuatro tiempos (2T y 4T), aunque últimamente los dos tiempos están siendo reservados a las cilindradas más pequeñas debido a razones medioambientales por ello la mayoría de las motos de hoy en día son de cuatro tiempos.

\- ¿Ven los tubos de metal que están en la parte inferior?, esos son los cilindros. El número de cilindros varía desde uno, usual en cilindradas más pequeñas, hasta 6 en línea, siendo disposiciones muy frecuentes los 4 en línea y dos en V con diferentes ángulos.

\- El motor va normalmente posicionado de modo transversal, es decir el cigüeñal es perpendicular a la marcha, independientemente del número de cilindros. La lubricación se hace de modo común para el motor y el cambio, salvo en los dos tiempos (2T). La alimentación se hace por carburador, La disposición más frecuente hasta hoy día es, que la inyección de combustible los está desplazando por normativa ambiental (emisión de gases).

\- La velocidad de Beatriz se mide a través de los caballos potencia, que en definición es la potencia de cualquier motor. Posee 500 caballos de fuerza y puede alcanzar una distancia aproximada de 620 km por hora..."

"¡Espera! ¡¿620 Kilometros por hora?!" - Kagome preguntó estupefacta, eso era demasiada velocidad incluso para una motocicleta normal.

"Así es, prácticamente puede llegar a casi cualquier destino en cuestión de tiempo. ¿Muy interesante no lo créen?" - Valiant les preguntó mientras sonreía. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír eso, jamás habían visto algo tan simple que tenga semejante velocidad, ya ni los demonios alcanzan algo así - "Antes de continuar, ¿alguien tiene un duda?" - justo cuando dijo eso, Shippo fue el primero en levantar la mano - "¿Si pequeño zorrito, cual es tu duda?"

"¿Donde están los caballos?" - preguntó inocentemente, hizo esa pregunta porque había mencionado algo sobre unos caballos que hacían mover su vehiculo (como las carrozas) pero no veía a ningún equino por ningún lado ¿acaso eran invisibles o algo así?. Los demás se hicieron esa misma pregunta.

Kagome se rió por su pregunta - "Shippo, él no se refería a esa clase de caballos" - no podia culparlo porque esto de las motocicletas era algo muy complicado para esta época.

Valiant también se rió por las mismas razones - "Exactamente, como dije antes los caballos de potencia son lo que miden la velocidad de mi motocicleta. Entee más tenga, más rapida será.

"Increible..." - susurró el monje impresionado, de nuevo. Si algo que tiene como obligación de ser monje es descubrir cosas extravagantes.

"En fin, esas fueron la funciones principales, ahora permitanme explicarles los detalles que Beatriz tiene como accesorios:

\- Tiene dos ametralladoras en las lados laterales y acompañado de un par de lanza-misiles.

\- Dos Neumaticos de 135 milímetros de ancho; 80 % de perfil; neumático radial; 14 pulgadas; 450 kg de carga máxima y también recorre los 640 km/ por hora.

\- Un fare para iluminar caminos de poca ilumación y las luces trasera para indicar a donde daré la vuelta.

\- Un compartimiento secreto en donde almacena algunas de mis pertenencias.

\- Y... un radio AM y FM para entretenerme, aunque claro, creo que no esto no me servirá aquí porque no hay estaciones en ésta época.

Todos los presentes estaba con cara de _"What...?"_ porque no entendieron absolutamente nada, Kagome era la única que pudo entender algo porque esas eran cosas del futuro actual.

"No entendí ni Jota de lo que dijiste Valiant, pero creo que lo que tiene esa cosa suena genial" - Miroku comentó tratando de no verse tan retrasado.

"Ja, y si ustedes llegaran a saber algo de mecánica y automotriz, créanme, quedarían tan fascinados como yo" - dijo con mucho orgullo de su motocicleta.

"Oye Valiant, te tengo una pregunta" - Kagome le habló y le tomó la palabra.

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo fue que trajiste esa motocicleta en ésta época?. No te vimos con ella cuando te conocimos" - los demás tenían esa duda.

"Excelente pregunta señorita Higurashi. Traje a Beatriz con... esto" - respondió mientras mostraba su muñeca y todos vieron pero igual seguían confundidos.

"No lo entiendo, ¿qué es eso que llevas en el brazo?" - inquirió Inuyasha con la ceja de intriga, eso no respondió a la duda de Kagome.

"Este es mi transportador de materias. Este reloj me permite traer hacia mi cualquier objeto que desee llevar sin importar en donde esté" - Valiant les explicaba la función principal de su aparato.

"¿En serio puede hacer eso?" - preguntó Kagome fascinada, jamás había visto u oído de un dispositivo que pudiera hacer algo así y eso que vive en el siglo XXI. Tal vez era uno de esos inventos de la tecnología más avanzada de su región que todavía no conoce.

"¿Y cómo funciona esa cosa?" - preguntó Sango, es obvio que tampoco habían escuchado de una cosa que pudiese traer objetos de la nada, tal vez servía con magia o por medio un hechizo.

"Básicamente pulso cualquier objeto que esté disponible en esta lista, después lo seleccionó y en cuestión de tiempo el objeto que seleccioné aparecerá en frente de mi"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" - preguntó ahora el monje incredulo.

Valiant se rascó la barbilla - "Mmm... explicarles detalladamente sobre como funciona sería muy difícil para ustedes. Créanme, con todo gusto les explicaría hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus funciones pero lo cierto es que, no entenderían absolutamente nada" - eso se demostró cuando les presentó a Beatriz.

"¿Estás diciendo que somos tontos?" - inquirió Inuyasha ofendido.

"No me malentiendas, simplemente no podrían comprender como funciona la tecnología y el espacio tiempo. La única que tal vez podría entender en este época sería la señorita Higurashi porque viene de la misma época que yo"

"¿Kagome?" - voltearon a ver a la chica adolescente y esta se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

"Si... bueno algo así, pero de todas formas yo también estaría como ustedes porque hay cosas que ni yo entiendo" - ella comentó con una gota de sudor frío en la cabeza.

"Pero llevas contigo cosas extraordinarias Señorita Kagome; por ejemplo tu bicicleta, tus comidas portátiles y sin mencionar las medicinas que curan de manera milagrosa" - Miroku le dijo por las cosas maravillosas que llevaba consigo y que han sido de utilidad en el viaje que han llevado hasta ahora.

"Si, pero lo que lleva Valiant es mucho más avanzado y complicado de lo que yo tengo" - la primeras evidencias eran sus vestimentas, la motocicleta, sus aparatos y sus armas.

"Es un buen punto" - comentó la exterminadora de monstruos estando de acuerdo. La tecnología y la ciencia estaban en la cima de una colina que no podían alcanzar.

"¿Oye, y nos podrías demostrar como funciona tu... transpotai... Bueno, tu esa cosa, por favor?" - Shippo se lo pidió por favor.

"Me encantaría hacerlo pequeño, pero me temo no podré hacerlo ahora" - respondió el joven de las gafas un poco decepcionado.

"¿Y por qué no?" - El Hanyo preguntó de brazos cruzados - "¿Acaso ya te dio miedo?"

"Hmph, lo único que no tengo en este mundo es el miedo. Hasta el miedo tenía miedo de mi" - respondió mientras se ajustaba la gafas.

 ***** **¬_¬** *** -** "Ay ajá" - Inuyasha rodó los ojos, que comentario tan absurdo el que oyó.

"No lo hago porque llegó a su limite"

"¿Su limite?"

Él asintió con la cabeza - "Si, mi transportador de materias tiene sus desventajas y entre ellas están las siguientes: No puede devolver los objetos a su lugar de origen, tampoco pueden exactamente todos los objetos que existen en el mundo y no puede traer seres vivos, por ultimo solo puedo traer un máximo tres objetos y tiene un lapso de tiempo para volver a funcionar"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo exactamente?" - Kagome preguntó curiosa.

"En un plazo de 72 horas, eso equivale a tres días"

"Wow, eso es demasiado" - comentó el zorro mágico y todos asintieron con la cabeza porque todos sentían esa espera, es exactamente el mismo tiempo en que tarda Kagome cuando quiere irse a su casa.

"Es verdad que tarda mucho, pero al menos trae lo que necesito justo ahora. Como a Beatriz y mis armas. La ultima vez que lo usé fue antes de nuestro encuentro y la pelea contra Inuyasha" - luego Valiant se acercó a su vehículo - "Voy a mostrarles lo que es capaz de hacer Beatriz" - se montó en el asiento principal (la manera en que se sentó era similar al que hacía Kagome cuando montaba su bicicleta solo que este se posicionaba de forma inclinada) - "Observan y aprendan señoritas"

"Oye, ¿acaso no usarás casco?" - la chica colegiala le preguntó escéptica, ¿que pasó con la seguridad primero?.

"Hmph, no lo necesito. Y aparte, la seguridad es para gallinas, ¿o no Beatriz?" - tres decir eso, su motocicleta respondió emitiendo unos sonidos de aprobación. Colocó sus manos en las manijas y luego encendió los motores.

 **(Insertar sonido de motor encendido de una motocicleta aquí)**

"Wow" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Era exactamente el sonido que escucharon hace unos momentos, solo que ahora se escucha más fuerte que antes. Una nube de humo salía de los tubos de escape que tenía por detrás.

"Ah, se me olvido un detalle. Tiene el rugido como el de un pantera" - comentó mientras se ponía en marcha. En ese mismo instante, Beatriz levantó sus ruedas delanteras (al igual que los caballos cuando levantan sus piernas delanteras antes de comenzar correr - "¡Yeaaaaaaaahh ha!" - Valianr exclamó como un vaquero del oeste y en ese momento ambos se marcharon a una velocidad sorprendente mientras recorrían el área..

"Que... rápido van" - comentó Miroku con los ojos muy bien abiertos al igual que todos, jamás habían visto algo que fuese tan rápido y eso que han enfrentado a monstruos de movimientos rápidos (pero no tanto como Beatriz, ni de cerca estaban para asemejarla). Definitivamente esa cosa era totalmente diferente a la bici de Kagome, ni siquiera se le vio usando sus pies par moverla. El grupo a lo único que se limitó a ver es cómo el chico con gafas paseaba por los alrededores con su motocicleta, hasta dio una maniobra mientras daba salto largo de una colina hacia otra (muy impresonante a decir verdad).

Unos momentos después Valiant decidió parar y regresó con sus nuevos amigos - "¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el poder de Beatriz?" - les preguntó con con una sonrisa.

"¡Fantastico, de verdad fantastico!" - el primero en comentar fue Shippo - "¿Puedo subirme en ella, por favor?"

"Cuando gustes, mi pequeño zorrito. Beatriz puede transportar casi cualquier cosa en este mundo" - dijo con total seguridad.

La siguiente en hablar fue Kagome - "¡Wow Valiant, de verdad tu motocicleta es brillante!" - comentó estupefacta, tal vez con eso les facilite sus largos viajes por toda la región en su búsqueda.

"Hmph, si creen que lo que acaban de ver les sorprendió pues dejenme decirles que no han visto nada"

"¿Ah no?" - inquirió Sango - "¿Qué más puede mostrar esa carroza metálica?"

"Mucho mi querida Sango porque Beatriz todavía tiene muchas funcionalidades que dentro de poco se los mostraré"

"¿Y no lo podrías hacer ahora?" - fue el turno del monje en preguntar.

"Si quisiera lo haría, pero siempre me ha gustado conservar el elemento sorpresa y eso lo digo por mi motocicleta y yo" - contestó mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

* * *

Nuestro grupo de amigos siguió con su viaje (ahora con una nuevo integrante). Los bípedos y un cuadrúpedo iban a píe mientras que Beatriz iba manejandose por si sola.

"¿Cómo le haces para que esa cosa se mueva por si sola? ¿Acaso usas magia o un algúna clase de brujeria?" - Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, desde hace un rato su vehiculo con ruedas ha estado moviendose por si sola sin que alguien estuviese montando.

"Eso mi canino Inuyasha se llama piloto automático" - respondió Valiant con los brazos cruzados, aún así no se le quitó las dudas.

"¿Y que rayos es eso?"

"Significa que no se necesita de un piloto para controlar la motocicleta" - Kagome fue quien explicó su función.

"¿Y cómo sabe sabe eso, Señoria Kagome?" - Miroku inquirió muy intrigado.

"Eso es porque muchos de los vehiculos de mi época tienen algo así y eso ayuda mucho a la gente"

"Efectivamente, Señorita Higurashi" - Valiant aprobó su respuesta, para ser una chica promedio se notaba que estaba al tanto de las cosas que había en la sociedad.

"Increible, jamás entiendo cómo funcionan los objetos que trae de su hogar pero se nota que hacen cosas maravillosas" - comentó la exterminadora asombrada.

"Y como dije antes, no han visto practicamente nada querida Sango. La ciencia y la tecnología han evolucionado y beneficiado al planeta durante generaciones" - El joven Wesker continuó con la explicación, si tuviera la oportunidad de mostrarles a estas personas como será el mundo en 500 años en adelante sin duda alguna se quedarían impresionados, lastima que eso sería casi imposible ("casi").

"Kagome, ¿tu bicicleta puede hacer lo mismo?" - Shippo le preguntó inocentemente y muy entusiasmado.

"Ya quisiera" - ella respondió con un suspiro de lamentación, por desgracia tiene que viajar en su obsoleto vehiculo a comporación del vehiculo futurizado de Valiant que si le rinde mucho más que el suyo pero bueno, nadie recibe lo que quiere.

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon los gritos de varias personas.

"¿Oyeron eso?" - Valiant les preguntó a todos, sus sensores detectaron actividad inusual que podia sentir no muy lejos de su posición.

"Si" - Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza porque también oyó esos gritos y al mismo tiempo olfateó con su naríz - "¡Huelo a montruos!"

"Mi intuición dice que tal vez esten atacando alguna aldea por estos alrededores" - comentó Miroku, preparó su mano derecha por si las dudas.

"Si, probablemente sea eso Excelencia" - Sango se dirigió a su mascota - "¡Kirara!" - su gata demonio asintió y se dejó montar por ella, ella preparó su Hiraikotsu para eliminar al enemigo.

El chico con lentes miró por los alrededores para rastrear el orígen de la señal - "¡Es en esa dirección a 200 metros de distancia!" - dijo apuntando el sureste.

"Wow Valiant eres muy bueno, ni siquiera Inuyasha es tan rápido con eso de rastrear" - Shippo lo elogió y solo recibió una mirada fulminante del Hanyou.

"¡Oye, ¿que dijiste pequeña sabandija?!" - lo amenazó con su puño pero Kagome intervino otra vez.

"¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, es posible que haya personas en peligro!" - ella los regañó a ambos.

"¡Muy bien, allá vamos!" - exclamó Valiant tomando el control de Beatriz para después acelerar a toda marcha hacia la dirección donde el mismo dijo. Los demás tosieron por el rastro de polvo que dejó a su paso y trataron de seguirle el rastro pero se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado rápido para todos.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Nuestro grupo de amigos llegaron hasta el lugar en donde se escuchaban la conmoción, en medio de una aldea ordinaria los habitantes estaban siendo invadidos por varios montruos que estaban atacando todo a su paso.

"¡Corran por sus vidas!" - exclamaron varios aldeanos aterrorizados. Desesperadamente algunas personas intentaban defenderse de la horda de demonios, (entre ellos eran los hombres de la aldea) mientras que otros buscaban refugios (entre ellos eran las mujeres, niños y personas de mediana edad). Sin embargo por más que peleaban, no lograban contener el ataque de las bestias porque eran demasiado fuertes y los superaban en cantidad, era cuestión de tiempo de que la aldea sea destruida.

"Wow, parece que llegamos a la hora del espectáculo" - comentó Valiant al ver con sus ojos el batallón entre humanos contra los Yokai, no solo eso el lugar estaba siendo destruido por esas mismas criaturas - "¿Tu que dices, Beatriz?" - Su compañera de dos ruedas emitió varios sonidos dando su comentario - "Si tienes razón, la diferencia es notable. Las posibilidades de que sobrevivan son muy bajas. Definitivamente tenemos que ayudarles" - Beatriz sonó su claxon porque estaba lista para la acción. En ese momento los demás habían llegado junto a él - "Vaya, llegan justo a tiempo"

"Deja tus comentarios tontos para alguien que le interese. Por poco y nos pierdes" - Inuyasha reclamó molesto, el y su cosa de metal los dejaron atrás.

"Pues no sean han perdido de nada, al menos no de esto" - dijo Valiant señalando la aldea que estaba siendo atacada por los monstruos.

"¡Que horror, esta gente definitivamente está en problemas!" - comentó Shippo al ver a los aldeanos sucumbidos ante la horda.

"Como dije antes, las posibilidades de que esta gente salga viva son del 0.1%" - el joven peli azul-verde dio su punto de vista y casi nadie entendió lo que dijo.

"¿Que quisiste decir con eso?" - preguntó Miroku intrigado.

"Que es casi nulo" - explicó y dejó claro su analizis a todos, bueno casi todos.

"Oye, deja de charlatanerías. Lo que necesitamos es acción inmediata" - protestó el mitad demonio mientras desenvainaba su espada. El no comprendía nada acerca de esa cosa llamada "por ciento" y no se puede resolver la situación con algo tan simple como los números, esto no es la escuela.

"Bueno _Spot,_ en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por más simplón que suene tu plan" - Valiant comentó con una sonrisa confiada mientras sacaba su Lancer.

"Espera Valiant, esto puede ser peligroso" - dijo Kagome preocupada - "Además, ¿que no tienes miedo?"

"Por favor yo no tengo miedo, tampoco lo tuve cuando pelee con el orejas de perro. Además, ¿que tiene de divertido la vida sin un poco de emoción?" - bromeó mientras cargaba la munición de su rifle - "Aparte, estamos en la misma situación de peligro, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Buen punto pero de igual forma es peligroso si vas solo" - por alguna razón existe el trabajo en equipo.

"Eso ya lo se y para eso tengo un plan. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer..." - sin embargo antes de que el joven Wesker pudiera hablar, Inuyasha le interrumpió.

"¿Oye, y a ti quien te nombró jefe?" - le preguntó molesto. Detestaba recibir ordenes de las demás personas y mucho menos de un desconocido. No obstante, no había tiempo para hacer planes en estos momentos.

"Por favor Inuyasha, hay que ser más estratégicos. Los enemigos son muchos como para que solo los ataquemos como cavernicolas sin cerebro" - respondió Valiant con calma.

"Tiene razón, eso sin mencionar a los aldeanos que intentan refugiarse del " - complementó Sango estando de acuerdo con su comentario. Al parecer tenía conocimiento sobre esto como si fuese un exterminador autentico.

"A eso también me refería, gracias por tu opinión querida Sango" - le dijo mostrando un brillo en su sonrisa a través de sus dientes, cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa. Miroku simplemente frunció el ceño porque también vio eso.

"Argh, está bien" - Inuyasha a regañares aceptó y decidió escucharlo. A ver si como ladraba mordía.

"Esto es lo que haremos: Yo y Sango eliminaremos a los monstruos que se encuentran en el sector norte y oeste. Inuyasha, tu y Miroku eliminen a los que se encuentren en el sur y el este"

"Espera un segundo, ¿por qué tú con Sango?" - cuestionó el monje inseguro de su plan. Además, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera a lado de la exterminadora de monstruos.

"No me cuestiones monje, se muy bien lo que hago. He notado que todos tienen habilidades y creo que estoy seguro de que han lidiado con esto antes pero apuesto que es la primera vez que planean un contraataque, ¿o no es así?" - Valiant inquirió con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, yo..." - a decir verdad tocó un buen punto. Técnicamente si habían vencido a varios enemigos con exito, pero no lo habían hecho por medio de un plan coordinado mediante estrategia principal porque no les daba tiempo, tal vez esto si era si primera vez.

"Si, eso mismo pensé"

"¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?" - preguntó el pequeño zorro mágico un poco ofendido porque tanto él como Kagome estaban siendo excluidos.

"No me he olvidado de ustedes; quiero que ustedes dos busquen a todos los civiles que puedan hallar y mantenganlos a salvo a las afueras de la aldea. ¿Han entendido todos lo que tienen que hacer?" - todos intercambiaron miradas pero al final asintieron con la cabeza de la aprobación - "Bien, buena suerte equipo" - dijo mientras se montaba en su motocicleta.

"¡Vamos Kirara!" - Sango le dijo a su compañera y ella rugió de la aprobación para después ir hacia la batalla.

(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=JaBiqa5feTY)

Ahora nuestro grupo se dividió en varias secciones de la aldea para eliminar a todos los enemigos que se encontraban en su alrededor; Inuyasha mataba a los monstruos con ayuda de sus garras de acero y con su Colmillo de Acero mientras que Miroku usaba su báculo, sus pergaminos sagrados para purificar y su agujero negro para absorberlos, Kagome y Shippo estaban ocupados rescatando a toda persona inocentes, cada hombre, mujer y niño eran llevados a las afueras de la aldea para refugiarlos, cuando un enemigo se acercaba a su posición Kagome usaba su arco y flechas para purificar el mal y Shippo usaba su fuego mágico y algunos de sus juguetes de ilusión para distraerlos. Y ahora con nuestro trío principal, Valiant, Sango y Kirara; Valiant usaba su rifle Lancer para dispararles con sus balas de plomo mientras que motocicleta Beatriz (en su modo automático) iba atropellando a todo individuo que se encontraba en su camino, Sango mataba sus enemigos usando su gran arma mientras que Kirara usaba sus propios colmillos

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - una mujer gritó porque estaba a punto de ser devorada por un demonio. Estaba tirada en el suelo por lo cual significa que era un presa fácil, sin embargo...

 **"¡Hiraikotsu!"** \- Sango usó su enorme boomerang y partió a la bestia en dos - "¡Vete, sálvate cuanto antes!" - le ordenó y la mujer obedeció sin cuestionar.

"Buen tiro" - Valiant lo elogió por su puntería, se notaba que esta mujer tenía habilidad en el arte del combate, por supuesto el no se quedó atrás.

"Gracias" - aceptó su comentario pero entonces vio algo detrás de él - "¡Cuidado!" - ella exclamó. Un monstruo con forma de serpiente abrió su boca y estaba a punto de devorar al joven Wesker pero eso nunca sucedió.

Con un movimiento ágil esquivó su mordida y la golpeó dejándola en el piso y para rematar, con su bota la pisó para aplastarle la cabeza como si fuera una sandia - "Hmph, pan comido"

"Wow, eres bueno" - la exterminadora de monstruos se sorprendió por ese movimiento, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver al enemigo y literalmente le rompió la cabeza.

No respondió a su comentario porque sintió otros signos vitales por el lado derecho y apuntó con su arma - "¡Coman plomo escorias!" - exclamó mientras disparaba una ráfaga de balas hacia el grupo de Yokais matandoles al instante. Luego escuchó otro grito y miró hacia su izquierda y notó a otra monstruo a punto de devorar a unos niños arrinconados - "Hoy no, amigo" - sacó su cuchillo de su porta-cuchillos e inmediatamente lanzó su arma hacia la bestia y le dio justo en el cerebro dejándolo en el piso.

Tanto Sango como Kirara se quedaron impresionadas cuando vieron eso, sin duda alguna esa habilidad y uso de armas es similar al de los exterminadores de monstruos.

"¿Valiant, cómo aprendiste eso?" - ella inquirió por curiosidad.

"Digamos que esto se encuentra parte de mi pasado"

"¿Tu pasado?"

Él asintió - "Si, durante mi vida he recibido varios entrenamiento especializados en el uso del arte marcial y en el uso de armas de fuego" - mientras explicaba otro Yokai apareció y le propició una patada con un giro de 360° y para rematar usó su Gnasher para volarle los secos - "¿Entendiste?"

"Creo que si" - al parecer podía entenderlo. En cierto modo pasó por lo mismo ya que ella ha sido entrenada para su oficio desde que era más joven.

"¡Abajo!" - le advirtió y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Valiant sacó una de sus granadas y la aventó un poco lejos hacia un grupo de monstruos para que después el explosivo estallase encima de ellos. Esos eran los últimos de este sector.

"Gracias por eso Valiant" - ella le agradeció por ese favor porque no había notado a esos individuos. Su compañera gata se acercó al joven con gafas negras y ronroneó en su hombro, era su gesto de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida a su dueña.

"Ok gracias Kirara pero no es momento de agradecimiento. Todavía hay monstruos en las posiciones de Inuyasha y Kagome" - Valiant comentó mientras veía los lados sur y este, esas criaturas trajeron refuerzos.

"Inuyasha y Miroku son fuertes y pueden acabar con esos monstruos sin problemas" - dijo Sango casi segura porque sus dos amigos varones tenían habilidades únicas y podían exterminar a esos Yokai.

"Estoy consiente de que el orejas de perro y el monje pueden derrotarlos, pero no podría decir lo mismo de la Señorira Higurashi" - analizó la posición de la chica colegiala y el zorrito junto con el de los civiles y se podría decir que estaban más vulnerables que los otros dos ya que eran una presa más fácil.

"Tienes razón, hay que ayudarles cuanto antes" - declaró Sango mientras se montaba en Kirara para ir más rápido.

"¡Beatriz!" - el joven peli azul-verde llamó a su transporte e hizo la mismo la misma acción. Ambos jinetes se dirigieron a la posición de sus demás amigos.

Mientras tanto...

 **"¡Viento Cortante!"** \- Inuyasha usó la técnica de su espada y derrotó a muchos enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **"¡Agujero Negro!" -** Miroku usó su mano derecha para absorber a todos los monstruos con ayuda de la maldición que le dejó Naraku.

"Feh!, estos no valían la pena" - el Hanyou bufó porque este trabajo era tan fácil, sin embargo un grito le hizo entrar en razón - "¡Kagome!" - entonces vio hacia las afueras de la aldea y notó a ella, a Shippo y a varias aldeanos que estaban detrás de ambos en peligro.

"¡Ayudenos!" - exclamó el pequeño zorro mágico, su fuego mágico no servía de mucho para retener a los voraces Yokai al igual que sus juguetes de ilusión. Kagome estaba usando todas las flechas sagradas que tenía y las dispara con su arco para purificarlos.

"¡Oh no, se me han terminado flechas!" - dijo asustada después de disparar su último proyectil. Ahora si estaban en problemas, los aldeanos estaban aterrorizados porque esos montruos se acercaban poco a poco.

"¡KAGOME!" - Inuyasha gritó nuevamente y estaba a punto de ir a rescatarla. Sin embargo, algo sucedió en su camino.

 ***BANG! (X5)*** \- se escucharon varios disparos de una pistola, las cabezas de los monstruos literalmente salieron volando dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos.

 **(Detener música e Insertar este efecto, obligatorio: /watch?v=JTrOf1jURCQ)**

Se preguntaban quien era el responsable pero solo pocas personas realmente sabían quien lo era, Inuyasha y los demás voltearon al origen de los disparos y vieron efectivamente al responsable.

"¿Valiant?" - preguntaron tanto el Hanyou como el resto de sus amigos estupefactos. Vieron a él apuntando con un arma más pequeña que las otras dos anteriores mientras estaba montado en su motocicleta, Sango y Kirara iba con él y pronto se acercaron a todos.

"Uff, llegamos justo a tiempo" - comentó satisfecho mientras se limpiaba el sudor seco después de haber acabado con todos los enemigos del área.

"¿Kagome estás bien?" - Inuyasha le preguntó preocupado.

"Emm... si estoy bien, todo gracias a Valiant" Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza. por alguna razón siempre tenía una extraña sensación cuando el mitad demonio se preocupaba por ella, eso significa que le importa después de todo.

"¡Eres muy descuidado Inuyasha, un segundo más y hubiéramos sido el bocadillo de esos monstruos" - Shippo le regañó molesto pero recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"¡Callate, yo no tengo la culpa. Había tantos enemigos en la aldea que casi no me dio tiempo de llegar. además ¿tú que hiciste pequeño mapache?" - Inuyasha recriminó estando aun molesto por lo ingrato de su parte.

Valiant se interpuso entre los dos - "Ya ya, cálmense los dos. Lo importante es que la operación fue un éxito, ¿no lo creen?"

"Si, es verdad. Los aldeanos ahora pueden vivir tranquilamente" - dijo Miroku al ver a todos las personas que pudieron salvar de la invasión - "Por cierto, ¿que arma fue la que usaste contra esos últimos demonios?" - inquirió intrigado.

"Ah esto" - El joven Wesker desenfundó su pistola y la mostró ante los ojos de todos - "Esta es la Hand Cannon, una calibre 50: Potencia de 99.9, osea que es muy pero muy potente, incluso más que la Gnasher. Cadencia de 0.87 segundos. Capacidad de balas infinitas"

"¿Infinitas?" - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Eso sonaba una locura porque sabían muy bien lo que significaba la palabra "infinito".

"Si, por alguna razón cuando me entregaron estas armas presentaban las mismas características, no obstante también cuando recargo la potencia de fuego es más alta que la anterior. Por esa razón no llevo tanta munición cargada en mis provisiones porque estas tres armas son de las más confiables, ¿no es así Beatriz?" - le preguntó a su invención e hizo una frecuencia de sonidos afirmando su argumento. **(2)**

"Wow" - musitaron los cinco al unisono tras oír todas las características de sus armas. Las que habían en esta época ni siquiera tenían la mitad de lo que tienen las del joven con gafas oscuras. Lo que nadie se percataba (aparentemente) es que algo se estaba moviendo del suelo, a unos metros de la posición de todos.

"Si wow pero cambiando de tema, Señorita Higurashi ¿hay algún herido entre los civiles?" - Valiant le preguntó a la adolescente.

"Bueno si, hay algunas personas que tienen cortes y contusiones y necesitan ser curados de inmediato" - dijo señalando a ciertas personas que estaba sangrando debido a la batalla. Incluso el médico de la aldea estaba lastimado con una de sus piernas.

"Pero eso no hay problemas verdad Kagome, ¿usted puede curarlos con la milagrosa medicina del lugar donde viene, verdad?" - Sango le preguntó confiada, su medicina por alguna razón siempre curaba cualquier clase de herida.

"Mmm, la verdad no estoy segura si haya suficiente medicina en mi botiquín para curarlos a todos" - decía mientras revisaba lo poco que le sobraba, eran alrededor de 30 a 40 personas quienes estaban lesionas y no tenía suficiente en su inventario porque al fin los iba a necesitar en su viaje.

"No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo" - Valiant declaró mientras revisaba su mochila, todos lo miraron extraño y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Valiant ya había sacado su botiquín.

"Oye, esa caja es igual al que tiene Kagome, ¿tu también tienes de esa medicina milagrosa?" - preguntó Shippo muy interesado, a decir verdad el botiquín parecía un poco más grande que el de Higurashi.

"Sipi, siempre vengo preparado para cada ocasión" - comentó mientras le entregaba el botiquín a Kagome - "Ahora ábrela" - y sin cuestionar la chica de cabello negro azabache abrió la tapa y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

"¡Increible!" - dijo estupefacta, los demás echaron un ojo y también vieron el interior del botiquín. Había toda clase de medicina que pudieran imaginarse: Desde medicamentos, hierbas medicinales verdes, rojas y amarillas, Sprays de primeros auxilios, vendajes, alcohol, etc. Todo guardado en no una sino en dos compartimientos, uno extra que salio al abrir la caja - "Esto es más de lo que normalmente llevo, ¿cómo puedes llevar todo esto en tus cosas Valiant?" - preguntó muy curiosa.

"Hmph, supongo que estas son las ventajas de pertenecer a una compañía farmacéutica" - respondió con mucho ego en su voz. En ese momento todos se dispusieron a suministrar la medicina del botiquín a todos los heridos de la aldea. Sin embargo lo que todavía no se han percatado es que la figura misteriosa estaba acercandose lentamente hacia donde estaban Valiant y los demás.

Unos minutos después el grupo terminó de curar a todos los aldeanos - "Y... listo, estarás bien en cuestión de minutos" - comentó el joven Wesker tras ponerle una gasa hidrófila esterilizada en el brazo de un pequeño niño.

"Muchas gracias señor" - él le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

"Valiant, se nota que eres una buena persona y un buen médico" - esta vez Miroku lo elogió por su habilidad de curación semejante al de Kagome.

"Tiene razón Excelencia, es increíble que incluso hayas tenido medicina incluso para eliminar el veneno en la sangre" - comentó Sango también impresionada.

"3 años en medicina tienen sus frutos. Prácticamente puedo curar a quien sea en lo que sea" - el joven de gafas oscuros dijo mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo.

*¬_¬* "Feh!, presumido" - Inuyasha rodando los ojos cuando dijo eso, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?" - Kagome le preguntó y el Hanyou solamente se cruzó los brazos.

"A mi no me pasa nada"

En ese momento Shippo levantó la mano - "¡Ya se lo que pasa, Inuyasha está celoso de que Valiant sea mucho mejor que él y...!" - no terminó su declaración porque recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡¿Quién te dijo que estoy celoso, mocoso?!" - fulminó con su puño apretado, estaba molesto con su acusación.

"Inuyasha, **¡ABAJO!"** \- Kagome usó su conjuro y mandó al mitad bestia al suelo.

"Arghh, ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa, Kagome?!" - preguntó con toda la cara cubierta de tierra.

"No deberías estar molesto solo por estar celoso. Valiant solo quería ayudar a la gente, al menos deberías aprender de él" - ella le reprochó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

"Ay basta que me hacen sonrojar" - comentó el joven Wesker vanidosamente mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca.

"¡¿Cómo es que lo defiendes, Kagome?! ¡Incluso se atrevió a golpearme, ¿que no lo recuerdas?!" - replicó enojado ahora levantándose, todavía no olvidaba esa patada en su brazo.

"Es cierto y lo sé, pero fue un pequeño malentendido y se disculpó con todos nosotros por eso. Y además, él mismo te curó el brazo cuando lo tuviste dislocado, ¿o a acaso a ti se te olvidó?" - le preguntó con una mirada burlona, Inuyasha se quedó sin un argumento valido porque no sabía que decir.

"Es verdad Inuyasha. Yo creo que deberías ser un poco más cortes con nuestro nuevo amigo y aliado" - comentó el monje Miroku sabiamente.

"¿Y por qué deberías hacerlo?"

"Porque a diferencia tuya, Valiant es un poco más experimentado y más maduro que tu" - la siguiente en hablar fue Sango y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Inuyasha simplemente no dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue gruñir del enojo - "¡Ay, ya déjenme en paz!" - exclamó mientras se sentaba y veía hacia otro lado.

Valiant lo único que hizo fue reirse de la escena - "¿El orejas de perro siempre se pone así cuando se molesta?" - le preguntó al zorro.

"A veces, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones me golpea solamente a mi y eso me está hartando" - respondió un poco molesto mientras se tocaba el chichón - "Inuyasha no sabría comportarse aunque fuera entrenado dos veces"

"Ja ja ja, ya veo" - dijo con otra risa. Al parecer no conocía la frase "El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre" y tal vez por eso no era tan amigable con todos, claro solo es una teoría. En ese momento la tranquilidad de todo el grupo se acabó cuando un orco estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda al joven peli verde-azul con un maso hecho de madera y todos, excepto él, se dieron cuenta de eso.

"¡Cuidado Valiant!" - exclamó Kagome preocupada y su compañero estaba a punto de ser atacado por el orco. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió porque el joven Wesker esquivó el ataque estirando sus piernas en compás y luego sacó su Lancer y contraatacó con la sierra rasgando el pecho del monstruo dejándolo tirado en el suelo. El Yokai intentó reincorporarse pero fue detenido cuando Valiant le puso un pie en su pecho

"Buen intento" - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de de ponerse encima de él para después comenzar a golpearlo directamente en el cara. Golpe, tras golpe tras golpe tras golpe tras golpe con sus dos puños y la cara del monstruo poco a poco se estaba deformando con el tremendo castigo que estaba recibiendo del humano. Cuando se creía que la serie de golpes iba a ser interminable, como golpe de gracia el joven Wesker agarró su cabeza y la estrelló directamente en la tierra - "Hmph, eso hubiera funcionado sino tuviera mi capacidad de sentir signos vitales" - se regodeó ante el cuerpo del monstruo muerto (el mismo que había atacado con su cuchillo) - "Y por cierto..." luego sacó algo que estaba cubierto los sesos y sangre - "Gracias por devolverme mi navaja" - comentó mientras limpiaba su cuchillo para después guardarla en su lugar. **(3)**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y todos los aldeanos se quedaron con diferentes tipos de expresiones diferentes; algunos vieron la escena con estupefacción y otros lo vieron con horror. Ese hombre usó uno de los objetos que tenía en su espalda y prácticamente destazó al Yokai como si nada, jamás habían visto algo similar. Tenían muchas preguntas por hacerle más adelante.

"Wow, es muy fuerte" - dijo Miroku sin ninguna otra emoción más que la impresión. Todos asintieron con la cabeza de la aprobación

"Feh! gran cosa, yo puedo lo mismo con mis garras" - Inuyasha no estaba tan impresionado como todos los demás, incluso puede destruir a cientos de demonios con su espada.

"Lo sabemos Inuyasha, pero hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que pudiera matar a los monstruos a mano limpia" - dijo Sango desde su punto de vista. Ni siquiera los antiguos exterminadores de monstruos o ella misma podían hacer algo así (si no usaran sus armas como defensa). **(4)**

"Pues de igual forma no me interesa" - dijo de brazos cruzados pero luego notó la expresión de Kagome - ¿Oye, a ti que te pasa?"

La expresión de Higurashi no tenía precio, estaba petrificada por la última ejecución que hizo Valiant. Normalmente ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esa clase de acciones que hacen Inuyasha, Sango y hasta Miroku, pero esta de alguna manera era diferente a todos ellas; la ejecución fue brutal y sobre todo sangrienta pero el más curioso del caso es que el joven peli verde-azul no sentía remordimiento o un gesto satisfacción por haber provocado esa muerte. ¿Que clase de persona es Valiant? ¿De verdad será humano de su misma época?.

"¡KAGOME!" - Shippo le gritó y en ese momento ella reaccionó.

"¿Eh, que pasa?" - preguntó perpleja mientras parpadeaba los ojos.

"Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti" - respondió Inuyasha, hace 30 segundos que la han estado llamando - "¿Que te sucede?"

"Emm, yo... ¡Nada, no me pasa nada, en serio!" - Kagome contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que no le pareció convincente al Hanyou.

"No me mientas, se que tienes algo. No ganas nada con ocultarlo"

"¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada, ¿de acuerdo?" - le preguntó ahora con expresión molesta e Inuyasha se cubrió con sus manos un poco asustado, detestaba cada vez que esa mujer hacía eso.

"¡¿Y ahora porque te enojas?, lo único que quería saber era sobre como estabas!" - protestó mientras se veían cara a cara y comenzaban discutir, nuevamente.

Miroku resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza - _"Estoy niños"_ \- ya ni cuando solucionaron este problema dejan de dialogar, les falta madurar.

Mientras tanto, Valiant estaba ocupada viendo los restos del último enemigo que mató, había algo que lo dejaba intrigado - _"¿Mmm, por qué este sujeto se habrá levantado?. Se supone que le di justamente en el cerebro con mi navaja y debería haber muerto desde antes, ¿Por qué será?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras examinaba su cadaver y pronto se dio cuenta del motivo. Con su rastreador vio un punto luminoso justo en el cerebro del monstruo y se agachó para tomar lo que había ahí, lo que sacó fue un fragmento al igual que los otros tres que tenía sobre aquella perla misteriosa, eso explicaba todo. Sin embargo al momento de sacar el fragmento el cuerpo se descompuso en un santiamén, luego se junto nuevamente con su grupo de amigos para revelarles su hallazgo.

"Muchachos..." - les llamó y todos voltearon a verlo - "Miren lo que encontré" - les mostró el fragmento y en seguido todos abrieron los ojos.

"¡Un fragmento de la perla!" - exclamó Kagome maravillada, al parecer se le olvidó comentarles que había un fragmento por estos rumbos. Ahora ya tenía un fragmento más en su poder.

"¿Donde lo encontraste?" - Miroku le preguntó curioso.

"Estaba en el cuerpo de esa criatura, si no se lo hubiera quitado probablemente habría regresado a la vida" - les respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Tu puedes ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?" - el zorrito mágico inquirió con mucho interés.

"Podríamos decir que si, con mi rastreador puedo ver el mismo punto luminoso que emiten estos fragmentos y puedo saber su ubicación" - desde el primer encuentro ha detectado el poder que expulsan estos fragmentos, tal vez sea poco pero tenía la hipótesis de que entre más partes reúnan, el poder será mayor.

"¡Eso es genial!" - exclamó el kitsune emocionado, no sabía que era un rastreador pero suponía que era algo bueno.

"Es verdad, al parecer tenemos a alguien más aparte de la señorita Kagome para buscar los fragmentos" - comentó el monje y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Si, eso mismo digo" - Kagome era la que estaba más contenta, al menos existía alguien más que pudiera relevar su puesto como buscadora de fragmentos mientras continuaba con sus estudios en su hogar.

"Bien, entonces ese fragmento" - Inuyasha le ordenó y le extendió la mano esperando a recibirlo, sin embargo Valiant cerró su puño.

"Hmph. Lo siento _Rober,_ pero eso no será posible" - dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Y eso por qué?" - inquirió perplejo.

"En primer lugar; vencí a la criatura que llevaba consigo este fragmento. En segundo lugar; necesito este y los otros que tengo guardados porque necesito analizarlos para mi investigación. En tercer lugar; les prometo que al final les daré mis fragmentos cuando hayamos obtenido los otros. Y en cuarto lugar; según el tratado de _'Quien lo encuentra se lo queda'_ establecido, o más bien que se establecerá en el año 1850, he tenido posesión de este fragmento durante 12.6 segundos" - les dijo sus argumentos validos.

Todos los presentes miraron al muchacho muy confundidos porque no entendieron casi nada, solo dos últimos argumentos les pareció extraño a excepción de Kagome claro.

"¿Qué es un tratado y cómo se come?" - preguntó Shippo con la ceja levantada.

"Claro, como en esta época no se ha desarrollado la democracia es obvio que no entienden los términos de un tratado" - esto era muy avanzado para los pueblerinos del siglo ya que su estilo de vida es algo primitivo

"¿Y que es democracia?" - preguntó la exterminadora, no sabían porque motivo Valiant decía cosas raras.

"Digamos que es el modo como se gobierna mi época" - respondió Kagome porque más o menos. Si sus amigos supieran como vive en su hogar, probablemente preferirían mudarse de casa por un vida mejor. **(5)**

Inuyasha gruñó de la molestia - "¡Ya estuvo bueno, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices pero si no me entregas el fragmento, yo mismo te lo quitaré" - le amenazó pero el joven Wesker ni se inmutó.

"Oh, ¿en serio?. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo quitas, perrito?" - le preguntó de forma desafiante, si le pudo ganar .

"¡Tu lo pediste!" - desenvainó su colmillo de acero pero antes de que pudiera atacar Kagome se interpuso.

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" - se puso en medio de ambos varones para detener su disputa - "¡Inuyasha, deberías tener un poco más de fe en las promesas de las personas. Si el joven Valiant dice que nos entregará los fragmentos de la perla, al menos deberías darle el beneficio de la duda!" - la colegiala le reprochó al Hanyou severamente.

"Pero Kagome, no podemos dejar que alguien más se apodere con esos valiosos fragmentos" - él replico mientras lo señalaba, ya tuvo suficiente con su archi-enemigo Koga al tener dos fragmentos o en caso de Naraku quien tiene la mayoría (sin mencionar los que todavía se encuentran dispersos por toda la región, ¿y ahora tenía que lidiar con otro sujeto?.

"Y es por eso que descubriré como funciona el poder pero para eso necesito unos cuantos más" - comentó el joven Wesker mientras se ajustaba las gafas - "Esto lo hago por la ciencia, cosa que la mayoría de la gente no comprendería en esta época"

"Inuyasha, entiendo tu punto de vista pero mientras Valiant permanezca de nuestro mando, estoy seguro de que no hay de que preocuparse de que haga algo malo" - argumentó Miroku - "Además, a mi me parece alguien de fiar"

"Es verdad, sino ¿por qué otro motivo pudo armar una buena estrategia en contra de estos monstruos?" - Sango estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo el monje, este chico sabía defenderse y no tuvo miedo a pesar del peligro en el que ellos acostumbraban a involucrarse.

"Yo opino lo mismo que Kagome, yo si le creo a Valiant" - Shippo fue el último en hablar.

"Bien" - Inuyasha, de mala gana se tranquilizó pero de igual forma no le quitó la mirada a Valiant - "Pero si intentas hacer algo sospechoso, te arrepentirás"

"Oh, no te preocupes perrito. ¿Que clase de hombre sería yo sino cumpliera con una promesa?" - bromeó mientras conservaba su tranquilidad - "Saben, creo que deberías irnos. Ya cumplimos con nuestro deber aquí, ¿no lo creen?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza - "Mhmm, es verdad. Hay que regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede" - por fortuna no se encontraban tan lejos de ese lugar, así que el viaje de regreso no será tan tardado. Sin embargo antes de que el grupo pudiera retirarse, los aldeanos les llamaron.

"¡Esperen!" - un hombre se puso en frente de todos - "¿No gustan hospedarse en la aldea?" - lo decía porque era una forma de pagarles por haber salvado a la aldea y por curar a sus habitantes.

"No se moleste señor, solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. No necesita pagarnos nada" - Valianr dijo con moderación, tenía todavía muchos suministros en su mochila y en Beatriz, así que no necesitaba efectivo o alimentos.

"¿En serio?, porque les queremos pagar con al menos una noche en el palacio; habrá mucha comida y nuestras bellas mujeres pueden darles un buen servicio" - el hombre intentó convencerles de quedarse y esta vez fue Miroku quien habló.

"Bueno, ya que insiste. Muéstrenos el camino mi buen señor, probablemente los espíritus que atacaron esta aldea sigan rondado por estos alrededores y es recomendable hacer un exorcismo" - dijo con una sonrisa falsa aceptando su ofrenda.

 ***** **¬_¬** *** -** _"Aquí va de nuevo"_ \- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo en exasperación. Este monje ya hizo una de las suyas, Valiant escuchó sus pensamientos y eso lo dejó extrañado.

"¿Mmm? ¿A qué se refieren con eso de ' _Aquí va de nuevo'?"_ \- inquirió, a lo que Sango le respondió.

"Es obvio que nuestra excelencia dijo otra de sus mentiras"

"¿Mentiras?" - con razón su detector de mentiras se activó cuando él dijo esa frase.

"Si, casualmente cada vez que pasamos por una aldea. El joven Miroku les dice a los señores feudales que hay que hacer un exorcismo pero solo dice eso para tener hospedaje" - Kagome le siguió con la explicación, sin embargo había algunos casos en donde si era verdad pero la mayoría de veces no - "Pero esa no es la peor parte"

"¿Ah no?, ¿y cual es?"

"Siempre que tiene la oportunidad anda ahí cortejando a cada mujer diciendo que si quisieran tener un hijo con él" - el zorro añadió con otra de sus características. Cosa que sorprendió un poco al joven peli verde-azul.

"¿En serio?, esas son las características de un claro pervertido" - ya sabía él que su cara de niño bonito ocultaba algo más - _"¿Así que es el Don Juan Tenorio del siglo XVI?"_

"Por eso es un monje libidinoso" - concluyó Inuyasha - "Eso sin mencionar que muy a menudo le toca el trasero a Sango"

 **"Abajo"** \- Kagome le dijo una vez más su conjuro provocando que cayera contra el suelo.

"¿Y ahora que hice?" - le preguntó molesto.

"No tenías que ser tan explicito" - su comentario le pareció un poco embarazoso porque involucraba el tema del adulterio.

"¿Ohhhhh, en serio?" - les pregunto tratando de contener su sonrisa tras oír eso último, luego miró el rostro de Sango y notó el rubor porque escuchó eso - _"Pues más le vale a ese monje donde ponga su mano si intenta pasarse de listo"_ \- fue lo que pensó mientras veía al monje infiel y abusivo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la aldea en donde estaban nuestros amigos. Había un pequeño grupo de avispones de ojos rojos volando por los alrededores, habían estado observando las acciones de nuestros protagonistas durante un tiempo. Ya con suficiente información decidieron regresar a su lugar de origen para contarles todo a su amo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos míos esto ha sido todo por ahora, siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo tan tarde pero es que ya se me estan acumulando los deberes como antes de que empezaran las vaciones (lastima que ya terminaron desde hace semanas *U.U*)**_

 _ **En fin, al menos les traje un capitulo nuevo que les había prometido. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo y las habilidades de mi OC?, diganlo en la caja de comentarios, eso me ayudaría mucho.  
**_

 _ **Algo que noté es que en los pocos reviews que he recibido me he dado cuenta de les está interesando la historia de mi OC, pues dejenme decirles que estoy contento de que haya algunos lectores que les interese y ojalá las cifras aumentan a medida que la historia avance y les prometo ahora si de que no me tardaré en el siguiente. *n_n***_

* * *

 **(1).- _Con respecto a las fechas, decidí solo enfocarme ahora en los días y meses y no los años porque eso último no tiene tanta importancia._**

 **(2) .- _Como les dije antes, las armas de mi personaje tienen cargas infinitas. Puede que para algunos no les quede claro porque técnicamente no hay ningún arma que tenga esa capacidad (a menos de que sea un videojuego). Recuerden que en la mayoría de los casos la lógica casi es rota o no existe de plano y mi historia no es la excepción pero no se preocupen, en algun momento explicaré como sucede esto._**

 **(3).- _Si conocen los juegos de Gears of War, creo que ya se habrán imaginado como fue la ejecución que hizo mi OC, sino simplemente busquen en internet o juegen cualquiera de los juegos en sus Xbox 360/One._**

 **(4).- _Para los que han visto bien la serie, se han dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los personajes (ya sea los protagonistas, secundarios, extras o antagonistas), eliminan a sus enemigos usando muchas veces armas o algún tipo de hechizo pero mi personaje hace lo mismo ya sea usando sus armas de fuego o con sus propias manos y eso algo que no acostumbran a hacer. Puede que una excepción sea Koga ya que él si derrota a sus oponentes con sus puños y patadas._**

 **(5).- _Como la historia abarca en el siglo XVI aproximadamente, el estilo de vida de nuestros personajes es en la monarquía, al menos eso recuerdo. Si me equivoqué en algo, haganmelo saber._**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, no olviden dejar su opinión porque eso ayuda mucho. Dentro de poco los otros capitulos ya estarán listos para publicarse asi que esten atentos amigos mios.  
**_

 _ **Eso es todo, les ha hablado su servidos SuperPonySaiyanX9000, nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Los Enemigos de mis Amigos

_**Hola amigos, nos encontramos de nuevo después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo desde la última vez, casi se me olvidaba que tenía que escribir este capitulo a pesar de que me lo he estado imaginando en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Me he dado cuenta de que al menos hay unas pocas personas que realmente están interesadas en que continué esto y efectivamente lo haré, puede que tome algo de tiempo pero lo haré.**_

 _ **Creo que a partir de ahora haré algo que debí haber hecho desde antes, responder los reviews que me envían en cada capitulo y lo haré a partir de las siguientes. No las responderé todas al mismo tiempo porque son demasiadas, digamos que solamente los reviews de un capitulo previo de cualquier historia, pero en este caso ya que a penas comencé con la trama y como tengo poco de 10 Reviews pues creo que si ideal que comience a responder.**_

 _ **He aquí los reviews los tres capítulos que ya he hecho, incluyendo la presentación:**_

 ** _Nemesis175.- "primer comentario que picardia! digamos que tu personaje viajara por las dimensiones (fanfics) valla esto sera genial aun espero goku en equestria 2da temporada es de mis historias favoritas le daré una oportunidad a esta. saludos!"_**

 ** _SPSX9000.- "Saludos amigo, y que bueno que te molestaste en leer esta historia. Pues se podría decir que si, mi personaje tendrá una odisea a través del espacio-tiempo. Hay otros dos libros previos donde se explicará todas sus habilidades y también con sus sucesoras. Y_** _ **no te preocupes por Goku en Equestria, ya estará listo dentro de pronto"**_

 ** _rey pirata.- " una muy interesante historia y estoy emocionado por seguir leyendo tus historias sobre todo goku en equestria 2 temporada que son mis historias favoritas te lo juro amigo senti una eternidad sin leer tus historia espero que continues y te deseo buena suerte bye"_**

 ** _SPSX9000.- "Pues gracias amigos, hago todo lo que puedo para que se pasen el rato mis lectores y te agradezco que menciones mi mejor obra, pronto la actualizaré"_**

 ** _jorge ivan.- "que buena idea de crear esa historia, te apoyo en el oc vamos pos adelante con ello, no siendo mas me despido xdxdxd_**

 _ **SPSX9000.- "Claro viejo, lo continuaré hasta la muerte. Ok no XD pero si lo continuaré"**_

 _ **goku.- "**_ ** _si me gusto pero. cuando vas a poner el de Rosario & Saiyan quiero que goku se trans forme en el monogigante grasias y sige travajando asi_**

 _ **SPSX9000.- "Pues como diría Shenlong, tu deseo ha sido concedido. En el capitulo 6 de esa historia "Hombre Lobo + Hombre Mono" ahi esta claramente cuando Goku se convierte en mono gigante. Puedes pasar a leerlo cuando gustes"**_

 ** _(Por cierto se me olvidaba, aquellos que sigan Rosario + Saiyan recientemente ya lo he actualizado para que lo sigan leyendo)_**

 ** _Alexander Dash.- "has la siguiente parte de Rosatio & DBZ"_**

 ** _SPSX9000.- "La misma respuesta para el usuario anterior"_**

 ** _genesis.- "Muy bien súper pony ya as actualizado y o echo varias historias nuevas pero te as olvidado de goku en equestria 2 y no as subido cap después de lección cero no te digo que eres irresponsable por no subir cap pero varias personas quieren seguir leyendo esa historia por favor siguela y cuando vayas a subir capitulo sube 2 para recompensar lo días que no subiste cap. Att: génesis rondón manosalva paz"_**

 ** _SPSX9000.- "Gracias por tu comentario. No es que se me olvide la historia, es solo que a veces la inspiración no me llega a tiempo o simplemente me pega la condenada flojera o me pongo a hacer otras cosas. Pero cuando la inspiración al fin me llega, ahí es cuando el tiempo libre se me acaba. Pero no te angusties amigo porque es historia ya va a tener otro capitulo nuevo, solo espera un poco más"_**

 ** _jeriko121.- "cuando actualizas me gusta mucho la historia, espero ver cuando se enfrente a koga y ya puedo ver la cara que pondrá koga cuando se de cuenta que lo iguala o supera en velocidad_**

 ** _SPSX9000.- "Pues fíjate que eso pasará dentro de pronto, y también sucederá lo mismo con Sesshomaru, Naraku y los demás enemigos de la serie._**

 ** _Y esos son todos, lamentablemente no ha habido muchos Reviews como en mis otras obras pero eso es debido a la popularidad de los fanfiction en la categoria Inuyasha, ya que hay demasiadas historias, tantas que mi historia pasó casi desapercibida. Pero ustedes pueden ayudar a este servidor con su apoyo escrito y compartiendo mi publicaciones con sus amigos._**

 ** _Bueno, eso era todo por ahora. Sin más por agregar, ¡Continuamos!_**

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 4: El Enemigo de mis Amigos, también son mis Enemigos**

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant (Alias "Valey") Wesker;_

 _Día 2:_

 _A penas ha pasado un día desde que llegue a esta peligrosa época de la historia de la humanidad. Donde humanos y montruos peleaban entre si por la supervivencia de la Tierra, y eso lo comprobé el día de ayer._

 _Primero tuve una confrontación contra unos soldados de la época seguido de unas bestias que intentaron devorarme vivo. Luego me enfrenté a un Hanyo mitad humano mitad perrro de nombre "Inuyasha", a quien por cierto nunca me cansaré de decirle "Fido, Rober o Spot" jejeje, ya después me hice amistad con el resto de sus acompañantes. Y por ultimo nos enfrentamos a una horda de bestias que intentaron destruir la aldea y los ciudadanos nos recompensaron con un alojamiento en su palacio._

 _Saben, hay cosas que realmente me intrigan en estos momentos. ¿Cómo fue posible que haya llegado aquí? ¿Qué explicación lógica podría aclararme este cuestionamiento? ¿Alguna distorsión del infinito espacio-tiempo?. Sea como sea, tengo que averiguarlo y la única posible respuesta que me pueda ayudar son los misteriosos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que conseguí desde que llegué._

 _El mismo caso sería con la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ya que ella también vienen de la misma época que yo. Según su testimonio, dice que ella llegó a esta época por medio de un pozo antiguo de cadáveres que medio siglo en el futuro se situaría en una capilla cerca de un templo donde se encontraría su hogar. Y al parecer ella no es la única que puede viajar el tiempo ya que me comentó que el orejas de perro también puede viajar por ese mismo pozo a su época solamente para recogerla cuando tienen que continuar con el viaje._

 _Mmmm, creo que la mejor manera de comprobar mi teoría es que me lleven a ese dichoso pozo y analizarlo científicamente para saber como funciona y así poder regresar a casa. Si eso no me funciona, no importa porque tengo el "plan B" y así hacerlo a mi modo._

 _En estos momentos nos dirigimos a la aldea de una tal "anciana Kaede" y me dijeron que ahí precisamente es donde residen mis compañeros y al mismo tiempo donde se encuentra el pozo de cadáveres. Por fortuna el lugar se sitúa a unos pocos kilómetros de donde estamos._

 _Sin embargo, tengo el presentimientos de que habrá más de una persona esperándonos en nuestro viaje y estaré listo para encargarme de todo lo que nos atraviese._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Inuyasha)**

Nuestro grupo de siete amigos seguían caminando a través del valle de la región, encontrándose uno que otro "problemilla" en el camino. Y aquí los mostraré uno de esos "problemillas": Valiant se detuvo causando que todos lo miraran intrigados.

"¿Joven Valiant, que sucede?" - preguntó Kagome confundida.

"¿Alguna vez no han tenido la sensación de que alguien... los vigila?" - preguntó cauteloso a todos .

"Mmm, a veces. Inclusive a veces sentir la presencia maligna acercarse a nosotros" - respondió Miroku entendiendo su pregunta.

"Pues yo creo que esta es una de esa veces porque alguien se acerca a nosotros" - dijo viendo hacia diferentes direcciones.

"¿Que dices?" - preguntó Shippo nervioso.

*Snif snif* - Inuyasha usó su olfato y pudo detectar algo - "Este olor... como me repugna y no lo confundiría por nada en el mundo" - dijo mientras apretaba sus puños en furia.

"¿Creen que se trate de Naraku?" - preguntó Sango.

"Es muy probable, también siento su presencia" - respondió el monje preparándose para la batalla.

Nuestros protagonistas revisaron por el área en caso tratando de encontrar a su posible enemigo y todos alistaron sus respectivas armas; Valiant su rifle Lancer, Inuyasha su Colmillo de Acero, Sango su Hiraikotsu, Miroku su brazo derecho con su Agujero Negro y Kagome con su arco y flechas, Shippo por otra parte, se escondió entre sus amigos porque le daba miedo la presencia del demonio Naraku, pero estaba ahí por si acaso. Hubo un incomodo silencio porque nadie hacia ruido y esperaban la aparición de alguien. Sin embargo el joven Wesker pudo detectar algo y provenía del subterraneo.

"¡Todos, muévanse ahora!" - les ordenó a todos y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el suelo se abrió y unos tallos comenzaron a salir del subsuelo. Por fortuna nadie salió herido porque el grupo pudo salvarse a tiempo.

"Muahahahaha" - entre los tallos se podía escuchar la risa maligna de alguien. Luego pudieron a ver a alguien parado encima de esos tallos, era un hombre misterioso vestido de una piel hecha de la piel de un mandril blanco con azul.

"¡NARAKU!" - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción del joven con gafas porque permaneció observando al nuevo individuo.

 _"Hmph, ¿así que así es como se luce su enemigo?. La verdad es que esperaba algo mejor"_ \- fue lo que pensó al analizarlo pero desde luego, no hay fiarse de la apariencia de otros.

"Me alegra mucho que se acuerden de mi, Inuyasha. Ha pasado tanto tiempo" - Naraku se mufó del Hanyu y este solo le respondió con un gruñido.

"¡Maldito, ahora si nos pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho de una vez por todas!" - Inuyasha le amenazó mientras preparaba su espada.

"Je je je, como siempre tan impulsivo, ¿verdad hibrido? - bromeó mientras observaba a la nueva persona que estaba entre él y sus demás amigos - "Mmm, veo que ya encontraron a otro amigo. Que interesante"

"Hmph, supongo que ya no hace falta las presentaciones. ¿Verdad Naraku?" - preguntó Valiant de forma desafiante.

Naraku se quedó observando detenidamente a ese muchacho y se quedó intrigado por varias razones; primero su apariencia se distinguía de los demás; el color de su cabello y su estilo de peinado, su vestimenta y sobre todo los extraños objetos que tenía en las manos, espalda y sobre todo en los ojos, sin mencionar la extraña carroza metálica en el que estaba montado. Todo fuera de lo común, le hacía recordar el extraño aspecto que también tenía la chica Kagome.

"¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara?" - el joven Wesker le preguntó con el fin de bajarlo de su nube.

"Mmmm, puedo ver que eres un joven bastante peculiar. ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad niño?" - El Hanyo compuesto de varios demonios inquirió curioso.

"Pues digamos que no vengo precisamente de este país, ni de esta época" - le contestó todavía conservando la confianza.

"¿Ni de esta época? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" - sin embargo antes de que le respondiera, Inuyasha intervino.

"¡Basta de palabrerías, arreglemos esta pelea entre tu y yo. Deja a un lado a Valiant!"

A pesar de su amenaza, el hombre vestido de mandril declinó ante sus demandas - "Por favor Inuyasha, ya me he divertido contigo y con el resto de tus amigos antes. Yo creo que sería interesante saber las habilidades de su nuevo amigo y comprobar si hay reto que valga"

"¿Cómo dices?" - preguntó Miroku sorprendido al igual que los demás.

"Hmph, por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo"- comentó Valiant, ya sabía a donde llegaba esto.

"¡Naraku, no dejaremos que toques al Valiant. Te detendremos cuanto antes!" - delcaró Sango y su gata Kirara gruñó porque estaba de acuerdo.

"Eso está por verse" - al decir eso, el cuerpo de Naraku cambió a unos tentáculos y de ahí convocó a una horda sus demonios.

"Ya verás, maldito" - Miroku estaba a punto de usar su agujero negro pero se detuvo porque vio a varios insectos en forma de abejorros.

"¡Son insectos venenosos!" - exclamó el pequeño zorro, eso era mala señal.

"¡Argh, no puedo usar mi agujero negro porque moriré más pronto!" - el monje recordó la última vez que usó su técnica ante la presencia de esos insectos. Por poco iba a morir por su poderoso veneno y se salvó de milagro, no quería repetir.

*Bang!* - se escucharon los disparos de la ametralladora de Valiant disparando hacia los abejorros. El Hanyo se quedó confuso al ver el juguete que tenía el joven de cabello verde-azul.

"¿Que rayos es esa cosa?"

"Esto... se llama Lancer y te abrirá el cuerpo de agujeros" - respondió mientras seguía disparando y eliminó a todos los insectos en cuestión de segundos - "Muy bien monje, has lo tuyo"

"Si, gracias Valiant" - Miroku le agradeció por haber eliminado a esos insectos con su rifle extraño. Ahora si, liberó el sello de su mano y de ahí su agujero negro surgió, los monstruos que Naraku fueron absorbidos hasta no quedar nada.

"¡Bien hecho amigos!" - Kagome los felicitó por haberse deshecho de esas criaturas por su brillante estrategia, Valiant y Miroku se vieron y se dieron un pulgar arriba.

"Mmmm, brillante si me permiten decirlo. Lamentablemente tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso" - el hombre vestido de mandril se volvió a burlar del grupo para después liberar a otra horda de monstruos.

"¿Ah si, que te parece esto? ¡Viento cortante!" - Inuyasha usó la técnica de su espada y arrasó con todas las bestias, a excepción de su líder.

"Patético" - fue lo único que comento mientras liberaba su próxima oleada de sirvientes.

"¡Hiraikotsu!" - Sango lanzó su gigantesco boomerang y partió en varios pedazos a varios enemigos, pero no a todos. Los que faltaron fueron mordisqueados y rasguñados pro Kirara.

"Hmph, puedo ver que trabajan muy bien en equipo pero eso no durará muchos" - Naraku tras decir eso liberó una nube de humo morada hacia nuestros amigos.

"¡Apártense muchachos!" - El Hanyo mitad perro exclamó y todos se apartaron del lugar - "¿Estás bien, Kagome?"

"Si, gracias por salvarme Inuyasha" - ella le agradeció por ese favor y pudo ver al resto de sus amigos a salvo. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle - "Oigan, ¿donde está el joven Valiant?" - los demás vieron por todas partes y no pudieron ver a su compañero.

"¡Oh no, debe estar todavía en esa nube de veneno!" - exclamó Sango preocupada. No había alguna posibilidad de que se pudiera salvar ya que nadie puede resistirse ante el veneno mortal de Naraku.

Mientras tanto, entre la espesa niebla morada se encontraba solamente Valiant ahí de pie a pocos metros del veneno, analizó las propiedades del humo con su rastreador y claramente detecto que eso era altamente peligroso, tenía la impresión de que eso lo sofocaría o desintegraría al mínimo contacto, por fortuno sabía como lidiar con esta situación.

 _"Este sujeto si que es muy persistente"_ \- pensó el joven peli verde-azul mientras veía cara a cara a su contrincante.

"Ahora estamos tu y yo" - comentó Naraku sonriente.

"Eso parece"

"Te lo pediré de la forma más simple, quiero que me entregues los fragmentos de la perla que llevas contigo y te perdonaré la vida" - le ofreció una oportunidad para que siga vida.

"¿Cual es la respuesta que ando buscando?. Ah si, ¡NO!" - respondió con mucha obstinación y luego sacó la caja en donde los tenía - "Si los quieres, será sobre mi cadáver"

"Eso se puede arreglar" - tras decir eso, Naraku creo a sus últimos monstruos y lo rodearon, ahora con el su nube de veneno en el campo, ya no podía recibir el apoyo de sus amigos - "Destruyanlo y quitenle los fragmentos" - les ordenó a sus creaciones y se lanzaron ante el ataque.

"Es momento de usar mi otro juguete" - se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba la Lancer y en su lugar se equipó con la Gnasher.

*click-clack* - ese fue el sonido que produjo la escopeta al cargarla.

 **(Insertar este efecto, repetirlo un total de 8 veces; /watch?v=VyhavdhymLE &ebc)**

Valiant se dispuso a eliminar a todos los monstruos que estaban a su lado, con su escopeta prácticamente les volaba los sesos o inclusive el cuerpo.

"¡Tengo más para todos!" - dijo mientras recargaba rápidamente su escopeta para después continuar con su balacera.

Naraku estaba impresionado con lo que estaba viendo, ese sujeto estaba destruyendo "literalmente" a los monstruos que había creado con el extraño objeto que tenía en sus manos, por más cerca que estaban de él los eliminaba en un instante. Se preguntaba que era lo que estaba usando para matarlos, tal vez eran esas dichosas armas que usaban los humanos en el otro lado del mundo.

Inuyasha y los demás se preguntaba que diablos estaba sucediendo en esa nube de veneno. A juzgar por el sonido de los estruendos disparos y sus comentarios, podrían suponer que Valiant estaba matando a varios enemigos que había creado su nemesis. La verdad es que no estaban impresionados por el sonido de las armas, sino más bien estaban sorprendidos de que siguiera vivo a pesar de estar rodeado prácticamente de esa niebla venenosa.

"¡Owww, toma!" - Fue en ese entonces cuando el joven Wesker le disparó directamente en la cara a un Yokai, pero ese no fue el último ya que todavía faltaba uno que estba tirado en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie - "¿Y tu, a donde vas? No he acabado contigo" - preguntó mientras se ponía encima para darle el golpe de gracias. Con el mango de la Gnasher le golpeo directamente en el cabeza haciendo volar - "¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte!" - fue su último comentario antes de dirigir su vista al hombre encapuchado.

"Magnifico, puedo ver que tus habilidades son superiores al de los exterminadores de monstruos" - Naraku lo elogió pero con un tono de sarcasmo.

"¿Oh, esto? No fue nada. Estoy lleno de sorpresas" - comentó mientras guardaba su escopeta para usar un técnica propia. Cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a cargar su energía vital.

 _"¿Mmmm?" -_ Por alguna extraña razón, Naraku podía sentir la energía fluir en su interior y aumentaba poco a poco, algo que no había visto antes. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Valiant ya se había adelantado.

 **"¡** **Haoh-Shou-Kouken!"** _-_ El joven Wesker expulsó una enorme esfera de energía que fue a máxima velocidad.

"¿Pero qué...?" - antes de que el Hanyo pudiese reaccionar, la esfera de energía ya lo había alcanzado y a la vez golpeado severamente hasta ser desintegrado. Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron impactados con lo que habían visto, cuando el espeso huma desapareció solamente quedó Valiant acompañado de su motocicleta y a la vez un gran rastro de tierra arrasada por alguna clase de técnica poderosa.

"¿Valiant... derrotó a Naraku?" - preguntó Shippo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Eso parece" - respondió Miroku del mismo modo. Para cerciorarse de que estaban en lo cierto, descendieron del cielo y se acercaron a su amigo de la época del futuro.

Valiant ya no pudo sentir la presencia de su enemigo, lo había derrotado - _"Esto fue fácil... demasiado diría yo"_ \- eso pensó mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba su enemigo para comprobar si había dejado algo y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto - _"¿Mmm, qué es esto?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras recogía lo que había del suelo había una especie de muñeco hecho de lodo, tierra y varios cabellos - "Tengo la impresión de que este Naraku no era más que una simple imitación, ¿tu crées lo mimso Beatriz?" - le preguntó a su motocicleta y esta solo respondia con solo unos sonidos de aprobación.

"¡Valiant!" - él se volteó y pudo ver a los demás acercarsele.

"¿Estás bien, joven Valiant?" - Kagome le preguntó un poco preocupada.

"Si, estoy bien pero miren lo que me encontré en la tierra" - les respondió mientras les enseñaba el muñeco - "¿Me pueden hacer el favor de explicarme que es esta cosa?" - lo preguntó porque tenía la intuición de que ellos sabían mejor la respuesta.

"Ah eso, ese es un titere hecho de lodo y tierra con varios cabellos de Naraku. Los utiliza para para crear copias falsas de si mismo" - resondió Miroku porque ya se habían enfrentado varios como esos antes.

"Ya decía yo que ese sujeto era demasiado facil porque su poder era debil, y en mi opinión, yo creo que eso es un táctica bastante simple y cobarde usar un señuelo" - comentó mientras desmoronaba los restos del titere. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza porque es precisamente lo que piensan de él.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Valiant, Naraku normalmente no pelea personalmente porque no quiere ensuciarse las manos y es por eso que recurre a metodos cobardes para enfrentar sus problemas" - dijo la exterminadora muy seriamente.

"Pero Valiant, ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste a todo ese veneno, venciste a estos montruos y también al falso Naraku?" - Inuyasha inquirió muy curioso al igual que todos.

"Bueno les diré el secreto; primero estaba un poco lejos del humo así que no lo alcanzé a inhalar, segundo derroté a estos montruos con ayuda de la Gnasher, creo que por eso escucharon los escopetazos a lo lejos, y por último vencí a ese tipo usando el Haoh-Shou-Kouken" - les explicó y esa última oración cuasó más intrigas.

"¿Haoh-Shou-Kouken? ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?" - preguntó Sango curiosa.

"Les explicaré..." - dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas - "Puedo concentrar mi energía vital conocida como Ki y expulsarlo por medio de una gran esfera de energía"

"¿Y que es el Ki?" - preguntó Shippo confundido.

"Es la escencia vital que posee cada ser vivo en la tierra; ya sean personas, animales, las plantas, o hasta el medio ambiente del planeta. Requiere de gran practica y paciencia aprender a usarlo ya que hay muy pero muy pocas personas que lo saben usar. De hecho, les mostraré un ejemplo" - luego Valiant se puso en medio de una enorme roca para demostrar su explicación - "Observen..." - en ese instante, el joven peli verde-azul cruzó los brazos como lo hize antes y una especie de aura cubrió su cuerpo porque estaba concentrando su espiritu - **¡Haoh-Shou-Kouken!"** \- Valiant expulsó una gran bola de energía que viajó a gran velocidad y destruyó la roca de un golpe. **(1)**

"Increible" - susurraron todos a la vez, jamás habían visto a alguien hacer una técnica semejante a ese. Sin duda este hombre era espectacular.

"¿Que les pareció?" - les preguntó de forma burlona mientras veía sus rostros, no tenían precio.

"¡Fantastico!" - exclamó el pequeño zorro de la emoción - "¡Ahora ya veo porque Inuyasha no te pudo vencer!"

 ***Punch!*** justo cuando dijo eso, recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciendole crecer un chichón.

"¡Callate pequeña escoria!" - el mitad bestia le exclamó con el puño apretado del enojo.

"Oye, no te calientes planchita. El niño solo estaba diciendo la verdad, no es su culpa que yo te haya derrotado hace unas horas" - comentó el joven Wesker en forma de broma.

Inuyasha lo fulminó con su mirada y se apretó los puños - ¿Quieres la revancha, tonto?"

 **"¡Abajo!"** \- Kagome intervinó con su palabra mágica provocando que el Hanyo callera boca-abajo en la tierra - "¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes, parecen niños!"

"Ok como quieras, pero recuerda quien empezó esto señorita Higurashi" - dijo Valiant de brazos cruzados de forma tranquila.

"Al menos alguien es maduro" - comentó Miroku reconociendo la actitud tranquila del joven, los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Al menos eerse chico pno era impulsivo ni tampoco se buscaba conflictos innecesarios, no como ciertas personas. Pero de igual forma sus habilidades eran sorprendetes, sin duda alguna les iba a ser de gran ayuda durante su viaje.

Sin embargo, lo que "aparentemente" no se daban cuenta nuestros amigos era que algo o alguien los estaba observando a varios metros de distancia de su posición.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar de la región de Japón, en el interior de un palacio cualquiera se encontraba sentado un hombre de piel palida, cabello negro y ojos de color rojo, vestido de un tradicional kimono varonil de colores purpura con índigo y por último tenía una quemadura en forma de araña en su espalda. Este hombre había estado observando los movimientos de sus enemigos como Inuyasha, Kagome y el resto de los otros a través de uno sus marionetas que por cierto esta se desintegró en una llama azul porque la habían destruido, este hombre era conocido como Naraku.

"Pero que hayazgo más interesante" - musitó el verdadero Naraku un poco impresionada con lo que acaba de ver, su clon había sido facilmente derrotada por el nuevo individuo que acompañaba - "Kanna..." - le dijo a la persona que estaba junto a él. Entre las sombras apareció una pequeña niña con casi toda su apariencia de color blanca como el cabello y la vestimenta, exceptuando la piel claro, sus ojos eran negros sin mostrar expresión alguna y por último llevaba un espejo que le permitía ver todo a través del reflejo.

"¿Si, amo Naraku?" - susurró Kanna sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento.

"Quiero que me digas todo lo que averigues de ese hombre llamado Valiant" - le ordenó a una de sus extensiones y esta asintió con la cabeza. La niña de aspecto blanco usó su espejo absorbedor de almas para saber las carecteristicas del peli verde-azul.

"Naraku... este hombre, transfiere un enorme poder en su interior" - fue lo que respondió cuasando un interés en su amo.

"¿Un enorme poder dices?" - inquirió Naraku con la ceja levantada - "¿Que tan alto?"

Hubo un pequeño silencia hasta que respondió - "No tengo idea... No puedo saber exactamente su poder porque lo está ocultando, pero lo único que se es que con lo que tiene actualmente sobrepasa al de cualquier humano, e inclusive a los Yokai"

"¿Que más averiguaste de él?"

"Lo único que averigue es que es aparentemente un humano, que no previene de esta región, y que utiliza artefactos inusuales como las armas, y técnicas muy raras como el Ki y el Chakra" - fue lo último que respondió Kanna.

Esas respuestas causaron más intrigas al Hanyo, normalmente el espejo de Kana podía saber todas las caracteristicas de cualquier persona en el mundo pero es la primera vez que alguien logra ocultar muy bien sus caracteristicas. Además, se quedo más interesado cuando vió ese hombre pelear contra su falso yo, con las extrañas armas que usó para matar a los demonios y la técnica de energía que utilizó para matar a su copia, sin mencionar toda su apariencia física ¿Que clase de hombre era?. Tenía que averiguarlo de cualquier modo si quisiera usar ese poder a favor suyo y al mismo tiempo quitarles los fragmentos que llevaba consigo.

"Kagura..." - Naraku llamó a otro de sus creaciones que estaba oculta en las sombras. Había una mujer de cabello negro atada con una coleta y ojos de color rojo, vestida de un kimono de coleres rosa, blanco y con un cinta amarilla en la cintura, por último tenía en su mano un abanico como arma principal - "Kohaku..." - le dijo al otro que estaba en ese mismo lugar. Había un joven de alrededor de 11 años, tenía el cabello marron atado con un pequeña cinta, vestía un traje de combate negro con las hombreras y decoraciones de color verde-amarillo y por último llevaba consigo un wakasa; que consiste en una hoz atada con una cadena en el otro extremo.

"Si, Naraku" - dijeron ambos mientras se arrodillaban.

"Tengo un pequeña misión para ustedes dos, deben buscar a este hombre y quitarles los fragmentos que lleva" - Naraku les ordenó mientras les mostraba la imagen de su objetivo.

Kagura la verlo se quedó intrigada - "¿Es este?. Pero que sujeto más raro, jamás había visto alguien como él, ¿será algún tipo demonio?" - preguntó al ver su estilo de peinado y por la vestimento. Sin embargo, por más extraño que parecía le resultó algo guapo. Kohaku por otro lado lo miró sin mucho interés, eso se debe a que estaba poseído por el fragmento infectado con la magia de Naraku que tenía incrustado en el cuello cuasando que casi todas sus expresiones se desvanecieran, y ese fragmento le permitía seguir vivo.

"No lo se con certeza, ni siquiera Kanna fue capás de saber todas sus caracteristicas, según Kanna su nombre es Valiant y que sus poderes sobrepasan al de los humanos y al de los Yokai. Es por eso que quiero que ambos lo pongan a prueba y averiguen más de ese hombre. No les será dificil encontrarlo ya que actualmente esta con el grupo de Inuyasha, ahora vayan" - Naraku les volvió a ordenar a ambos y luego los dos se retiraron. La mujer de los vientos, usó una de la plumas que llevaba en su cabeza y la lanzó al aire para después convertirse en una enorme pluma, la mujer y el niño se montaron en él y se fueron volando hacia el lugar del objetivo.

 _"Pronto todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon estarán bajo mi poder, y no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda detenerme. Ni siquiera ese ingenuo de Inuyasha, de hecho pienso usar a ese nuevo amigo que consiguieron en su contra como lo he hecho antes. Jajajaja!"_ \- fue lo que pensó Naraku mientras reía malignamente en su interior.

* * *

 **Regresando al Grupo  
**

"¡Ya llegamos Valiant, he aquí la aldea de la anciana Kaede!" - anunció Shippo hacia el joven Wesker mientras le mostraba el lugar. Finalmente habían llegado a la aldea en donde ellos residían; había un pueblo cualquiera en medio de un hermoso campo lleno de vegetación, un rio y montañas que adornaban el área.

"Una aldea descente debo admitir, ¿tu crées lo mismo Beatriz?" - le preguntó a su compañero y solo respondió con unos sonidos. Kagome y sus amigos se dispusieron a guiar a nuestro joven de la época actual a través de la aldea; los habitantes hacían sus labores diarias como contruir, cosechar, cocinar, alimentar a los animales, típicas funciones de cualquier aldea de la época. Algunos de los aldeanos que estaban paseando por ahí como hombres, mujeres y niños se detenían para saludar a Inuyasha, a Kagome y al resto para darles la bienvenida porque eran los protectores oficiales cuando un grupo de Yokais atacaban. Sin embargo, algunos de esos aldeanos se quedaron mirando curiosamente al joven de las gafas negras porque jamás habían visto a un hombre como él en sus vidas: Los hombres susurraban diciendo acerca de sus extrañas ropas, tal vez se trataba de otro demonio haciendose pasar por un humano, algo común que veían en esta época de guerras civiles. Las mujeres opinaban lo mismo pero por alguna razón lo consideraban alguien lindo por sus caracteristicas físicas, su exotico estilo de peinado y su traje tan llamativo, y apostaban a que ese sujeto se comportaban como parecía, por último los niños lo miraban con mucha curiosidad porque veían las cosas que llevaba consigo, los dos objetos que colgaban de su espalda y la carroza metalica que veían a su lado, parecido al de la señorita Kagome.

Distintos comentario se decían los habitantes de la aldea y todos se trataban de la misma persona, se preguntaban que clase de persona era el nuevo que ingresó a su humilde aldea. Si era un demonio, estaban listos para enfrentarlo y expulsarlo, pero como venía escoltado por el híbrido Inuyasha, la sacerdotiza Kagome, el monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango entonces no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Pronto nuestros amigos llegaron a una cabaña y a lado había una colina con muchas escaleras en caso de que alguien desee subir la cima. En ese momento, en la cabaña salió alguien, se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada: Tenía puesto un traje de sacerdotiza de color rojo con blanco y tenía un parche blanco en el ojo derecho.

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome. Que bueno que han regresado, ¿pudieron recolectar algunos fragmentos durante su último viaje?" - la mujer les preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si anciana Kaede y no solo eso, también nos encontramos con alguien más" - Kagome le señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado. Kaede fijó su mirada al otro joven que estaba con Kagome y los demás y lo miró con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Quien eres tú, muchacho?"

"Mi nombre es Valiant, Valiant Wesker señora" - le respondió cruzandose de brazos. La sacerdotiza del pueblo tomó otro tiempo para inspeccionar al joven para comprobar si era algún tipo de demonio, no sintió ninguna energía negativa en su interior asi que no tuvo de que preocuparse pero si tenía ciertas caracteristicas que los diferenciaba de todos.

"A juzgar por tus vestimentas puedo deducir que no vienes de esta región, ¿verdad joven Valiant?" - Keade le preguntó y este asintió.

"En realidad no, yo vengo del mismo lugar que la señorita Higurashi"

"Eso lo explica todo" - su respuesta fue satisfactoria para ella. las cosas que normalmente traía Kagome son del, como ella dice, "el presente", osea el futuro - "Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte joven Valiant y bienvenido a nuestra humilde aldea. Pasen, les serviré algo de té, ¿deben sentirse cansados después de tanto viajar" - la sacerdotiza les ofreció alogamiento a todos y ellos aceptaron.

"Le agradezco su hospitalidad, señora Kaede" - todos entraron a la cabaña para charlar algunas cosas.

Durante la siguiente hora, el grupo comenzó a contarle a la sacerdotiza Kaede acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que pasaron durante su último recorrido en la región de Japón, y al mismo tiempo algunas características de él visitante del futuro.

"¿De verdad pudiste vencer a Inuyasha con tan solo dos golpes?. Eso si que es algo interesante" - comentó Kaede fascinada con el relato que acaba de escuchar. Ella conocía lo fuerte que es Inuyasha, tal vez no sea invencible pero si es difícil vencerlo.

"Si, fue un golpe bastante fuerte para su orgullo" - comentó el pequeño Shippo solo para recibir un fuerte coscorrón.

"¡Callense, ya no me lo recuerden!" - dijo muy pero muy molesto, no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

 **"¡Abajo!"** \- y nuevamente calló en el piso por su conjuro.

"Es soprendente ver a alguien más que no sea de ésta época, las cosas se ponen más raras cada día" - comentó la sacerdotiza, lo dijo por las vestimentas y sobre todo por las armas que llevaba en su espalda, de verdad ese hombre era interesante.

"Como decía... poco después de ese enfrentamiento, nos encontramos con un aldea en el que pasamos la noche después de haber sido invadido, y durante todo eso me encontré con estas cosas" - terminó de redactar mientras le mostraba la caja en donde estaban los fragmentos.

"¿Los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon? Supongo que todavía les quedan muchos por encontrar en toda la región, ¿cierto?"

"Es verdad, tuvimos suerte de encontrar más de un fragmento en un solo día, en especial porque perdimos los que ya teníamos" - respondió Miroki un poco deprimido, cada día se enfrentaban a montruos más fuertes que deseaban con ansias esos fragmentos.

Al decir eso, Valiant levantó un ceja de intriga - "Solo por curiosidad, si tenían tantos fragmentos ¿como fue que los perdieron?" - Un incomodo silencio se produjo en la habitación y las miradas de los presentes se pusieron serias, ¿dijo algo que no debía?.

"Fue por Naraku, aunque no solo él, también Kikyo" - respondió Kagome con algo de remordimiento.

"¿Y quien es esa tal Kikyo?" - preguntó nuevamente, al decir eso Inuyasha simplemente volteó la mirada al igual que Kagome.

"Ella es mi hermana mayor, también era la encargada de cuidar la perla de Shikon. Es una sacerdotiza muy poderosa" - respondió Kaede con la mirada baja.

"¿Y entonces que tiene que ver con que hayan perdido los fragmentos por esa mujer?"

"Es que ella fue quien le entregó los fragmentos a nuestro enemigo Naraku en el pasado" - habló nuevamente Kagome, esa respuesta causó un confusión al joven.

"A ver a ver, si también es su enemigo ¿entonces por qué le entregó voluntariamente los fragmentos?" - inquirió mientras se cruzaba.

"No lo se y lo desconozco. No tengo ni idea del por qué lo hizo" - justo en ese momento, Inuyasha se levantó del asiento y salió de la cabaña - "¿Inuyasha, a donde vas?"

"No me molesten, ¿quieren?" - eso fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la cortina.

"¿Ahora que le pasa al orejas de perro?" - preguntó Valiant.

"No es tu culpa Valiant, lo que es que Inuyasha se pone delicado cuando se habla de la señorita Kikyo" - respondió el monje.

"¿Que tipo relación tuvo con esa mujer?"

"Es que cautivó su corazón, pero la verdad es que su amor no es correspondido" - añadió Shippo, la verdad el prefiere que se quede con Kagome.

"Ohhhhh, ya entiendo" - Entonces miró a la chica de su época y pudo entender bien el asunto; el sabía de estas cosas y no necesitaba que alguien le explicara de más. Un triangulo amoroso, pobre perrito, tal vez si necesitaba un momento a solas, ya lo superará. Pero cambiando de tema, decidió ir al verdadero proposito de su visita.

"Señorita Higurashi" - le llamó y ella le miró - "Puede hacerme el favor de llevarme al pozo del que me dijiste anteriormente"

"Ah asi, claro. Sigueme por favor" - ella se levantó y el resto de sus amigos le siguieron, a excepción de la anciana Kaede. Kagome llevó al muchacho de su misma época hasta subir las grandes escaleras que conducían hasta un bosque.

Mientras tanto en algún árbol de la aldea, se encontraba cierto Hanyo sentado mientras pensaba profundamente sobre algo en particular.

 _"Kikyo..."_ \- justamente estaba pensando en aquella mujer que cautivó su corazón. Recordaba el tiempo cuando se juntaba con ella y se "enfrentaban" entre si, no eran peleas de duelo a muerte, sino eran simples encuentros amistosos o algo así, el último beso que se dio con ella hace un tiempo atrás. Los dos hubieran tenido una vida normal como seres humanos, ¿pero que fue lo que salió mal?, Naraku, todo a cuasa de ese desgraciado. Por su intervención, Kikyo había muerto y él había sido sellado por 50 años, sin embargo ambos resucitaron por distintas razones; la sacerdotiza fue revivida por una vieja bruja aunque no del todo porque su cuerpo estaba hecho de barro y para seguir viva necesitaba las almas de la gente que moría en esta época de guerras y sus serpientes cazadoras la acompañaban siempre. Y en su caso, su sello con la flecha que lo tenía preso fue liberado cuando conoció a Kagome, y hablando de ella, también sentía algo en ella lo mismo que sentía por Kikyo. Maldición, estaba totalmente confundido, no sabía a cual elegir de las dos ya que ambas cautivaron su corazón pero el no lo admite por su naturaleza salvaje. El amor es tan complicado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la chica colegiala escoltando a Valiant y a los otros dirigiendose al bosque, y por simple curiosidad decidió acompañarlos.

"Aquí es joven Valiant" - Kagome le mostró el pozo devorador de cadaveres de la aldéa. El hombre de las gafas oscuras se dispuso inspeccionar ese pozo, sin embargo su rastreador no mostraba algún dato que le pudiera servir, se trataba de un simple pozo común hecho de madera.

"¿Entonces realmente entras y sales a ésta época con este simple poso de cadaveres?" - volvió a preguntar y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, aquí es donde me transporto de la época actual a la feudad y viceversa" - respondió con algo de duda. Eso sucedió en su cumpleaños numero 15 y ese día fue cuando su rutina diaria como chica normal terminó.

"Pues voy a comprobarlo yo mismo" - dijo mientras se ponía saltaba en los bordes del poso y en cuclillas - "Solamente tengo que saltar al interior del poso, ¿no?"

"Si, nada más hay que hacer eso" - y justo como se lo había propuesto, Valiant se adentró en el poso de un salto y comenzó a bajar en picada, y mientras bajaba esperaba a que algo sucediera pero no ocurría nada.

 _"Mierda..."_ \- por fortuna, gracias a sus reflejos pudo aterrizar de rodillas sin que le doliera la caída. Vio su alrededor y no notó ningún cambio, su rastreador no le indicaba nada, la fecha de su rastreador le mostraba que seguía en la misma época. Maldición, eso no sirvió, ¿pero por qué?.

"¡Joven Valiant, ¿aún sigues ahí?" - preguntó Kagome mientras ella y sus amigos miraban por la entrada del poso. Justo en ese momento, el mencionado dio un salto mortal hacia atrás saliendo hacia al exterior.

"Pues al parecer si" - respondió Sango, se quedaron impresionados por la manera en que salió del poso, que atlético.

Valiant se levantó poco después de aterrizar y luego suspiró de decepción para después acercarse a la chica de cabello azabache - "Una pregunta señorita Higurashi, ¿que se supone que pasa con usted cuando pasa por el poso?"

"La verdad es que no lo se, cada vez que entro, en un segundo estoy en un extraño portal que aparece de la nada y luego en otro ya estoy en mi hogar. La verdad es que nunca me he preguntado como funciona ese poso, y lo curioso es que no soolo funciona conmigo, Inuyasha también puede atravesarlo. Lo siento joven Valiant, pero es todo lo que se" - dijo con algo de tristeza porque no pudo ayudar a un amigo

 _"¿Así que Inuyasha también puede usarlo? Eso si me intriga..." -_ Valiant se quedó pensando profundamente por su poca explicación, ¿cómo es que ella y el orejas de perro pueden usar ese poso y no él? Al parecer tenía que comprobarlo de manera cientifica cuando tenga la oportunidad. **(2)** En ese momento, Inuyasha ya había llegado con el grupo.

"Oigan muchachos, ¿que estan haciendo aquí?"

"El joven Valiant quería comprobar si podía viajar por el poso de cadaveres y pues... no le funcionó" - respondió Miroko. Entonces el Hanyo vio al hombre peli-azul caminando de un lado a otro con los dedos en la barbilla.

"Oye tu, orejas de perro. ¿Tu tampoco puedes explicarme este poso, verdad?" - preguntó notando su presencia.

El se encogió de hombros - "Y yo que voy a saber, yo solamente paso por ese poso para llegar a la región en donde vive Kagome"

"¿Entonces no lo sabes?"

"No"

"Maldición..." - el gruñó y en ese momento alguien tocó su hombro y notó que era Kagome.

"Ya ya, no te angusties joven Valiant. Ya verás que habrá una solución, te lo aseguro" - dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de dar optimismo. La verdad es que no sabía si había una solución, pero no tenía que perder la fe.

"¿Sabes, qué?. Si hay una solución" - dijo con una bombilla en la cabeza, señal de idea.

"¿Así cómo?" - preguntó Shippo curioso.

"Sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, así que recurriré al plan B"

"¿Plan B?" - preguntaron todos al unisono.

"Es algo dificil pero si funciona, podré regresar a mi hogar" - respondió con animos pero de todas formas las intrigas no pararon.

"No te entendemos joven Valiant" - dijo Sango confusa.

"Ya lo verán, es algo que el hombre nunca ha podido inventar o al menos que no lo hayan perfeccionado"

"¿Inventar, qué cosa?" - preguntó Shippo muy confundido.

"Pronto lo sabrán... - dijo mientras sacaba un boligrafo de los bolsillos y comenzaba a escribir algo en una libreta.

Mientras hacía eso, los demás lo veían con expresiones de intriga y confusión. No tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba planeando hacer, o inventar como había dicho.

"¿Ustedes creeen que Valiant logre hacer lo que sea intente hacer?" - preguntó el monje y todos se encogieron de hombros - "Señorita Kagome, ¿usted sabe del supuesto invento que hará Valiant?"

Ella se rascó la cabeza - "Creo que lo se, pero no estoy muy segura si realmente sea lo que estoy imaginando" - luego se acercó al chico del presente - "Joven Valiant, ¿está seguro de que podrá hacer lo que sea que intente hacer?"

"Ohh, tu tranquila y yo nervioso. Me costará mucho en su procedimiento pero estoy casi seguro de que funcionará. Y para hacerlo necesitaré mi reloj transportador y esto fragmentos. Además, pude inventar a Beatriz, ustedes confíen en mi" - dijo todavía tranquilo mientras seguía anotando en su libreta.

"Si tu lo dices..." - la verdad es que todavía dudaba de él. ¿Cómo haría ese supuesto invento?, considerando que no había ni el más minimo de recursos tecnologicos en la época feudal ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, no tenía ningún motivo para cuestionar ya que ni ella sabe mucho acerca de la tecnología, asi que no lo único que podían hacer por él era darle el benificio de la duda.

Y así los muchachos solamente vieron al joven de diferente época escribiendo algo que no sabían que estaba haciendo, ¿que es lo que inventará y como funcionará?. No tenían idea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capitulo. ¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo?, bueno, diganlo en los reviews y diganme lo que piensan.  
**_

 _ **Se que no es lo que esperaban pero es lo único que pude hacer durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo, además, tenía que hacer esto cuanto antes antes de que se me olvide.**_

 _ **Y así la vida de mi OC junto con los personajes de Inuyasha comienza en una odisea en la época del pasado. Ah, y hablando de "odisea", el capitulo con el crossover de Dragon Ball ya casi esta lista, para todas aquellas personas que han estado esperando por meses, se los juro. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Estoy consiente de que el Ki y el Chakra son completamente diferentes por su manera de ejecución. Pero digamos que mi OC puede cambiar voluntariamente su estilo de poderes por su genetica cibernetica, algo que explicaré en el libro II que todavía no he hecho. Ustedes solo esperen.  
**_

 _ **(2).- La verdad es que no se explica realmente como Kagome e Inuyasha pueden usar el poso para viajar en el tiempo, lo único que se sabe es que lo hacían por medio de los fragmentos de la perla, ¿y entonces por qué mi OC no puede viajar aun teniendo los fragmentos?. Bueno supongo que por no creer en la magia o en la palabra de dios, pero hay que recordar que Inuyasha nunca lleva un fragmento y aún así puede viajar en el tiempo. Asi que no puede deducir como funciona realmente ese poso.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí la publicación del día de hoy. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews de paso y espero verlos la siguiente.  
**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Nos leemos luego, ¡Chao!**_


	6. Capitulo 5: El Futuro en el Pasado

**Que tal amigos del Fanfiction, hoy les traiga otro maravilloso capitulo de esta intersante historia que apenas se esta desarrollando.**

 **Saben, ultimamente he estado pensando en hacer mas historia de mi OC de lo que imaginé, no formarían parte de la linea temporal, osea como Spin-Offs entre cada uno de los libros y esos spin-offs serían entre más animes, caricaturas e inclusive juegos si es necesario, pero bueno el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Y pues... no tengo nada más que decir, no hubo Reviews que pudiese contestar asi que me omitiré esa parte.**

 ***Suspiro* - en fin... ¡Continuamos!"**

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 5: El Futuro en el Pasado  
**

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant (Alias "Valey") Wesker;_

 _Día 3:_

 _Otro día ha pasado, aun sigo aparentemente perdido en esta época de la humanidad. Al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo imaginé, pude averiguar el poso donde entra y sale la señorita Higurashi pero no funcionó conmigo, ¿por qué motivo será?, ¿acaso tenía que hacer algún otro requisito?. Sea cual sea la razón tendré que averiguarlo cuando ella, o el orejas de perro lo utilizen la próxima vez.  
_

 _Y hasta que pase eso, tengo el plan de reserva. Como les había dicho a mis compañeros, puedo hacer un invento que me llevará directamente a mi época, suena descabellante pero si funciona, de alguna todos saldremos beneficiados. Se preguntarán, ¿cual invento es el que tengo en mente?. Bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes ya saben la respuesta, sino, pues no lo mencionen porque es "confidencial". Y también me preguntarán, ¿cómo lograré dicho invento? si los recursos estan en mi contra. No se preocupen ya lo tengo resuelto y para eso ya tengo las tres cosas que me ayudarán; mi inteligencia, estos fragmentos de la perla y el reloj-transportador de materias._

 _Va a costarme mucho trabajo hacerlo por todo el tiempo que estaré en la época feudal pero no hay nada en el mundo que no pueda lograr, de hecho, hize un invento algo parecido que también desafiaba las leyes espacio-tiempo y lo usé hace años._

 _Asi que por ahora, tendré que establecer un hogar temporal un poco lejos de donde estoy alojado porque eso si, no puedo mostrar mi proyecto a cualquiera de esta región o época, es más ni siquiera a mis compañeros. Necesitaré mucho privacidad y concentración pero estoy seguro que podrán entenderlo... o tal vez no._

 _En fin, como sea. Por ahora estoy iniciando con los planes y después comenzaré con la construcción pero antes de todo eso, primero iniciaré mi propia guía turística por la antigua Japón y repasar todo lo qeu he aprendido porque estoy casi seguro de que hay más información de lo que me han enseñado en mis años de universitario._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Inuyasha)**

Era otro hermoso día en la pacífica aldea de la anciana Kaede; los hombres trabajaban, las mujeres limpiaban sus hogares, los niños jugaban en el campo y nuestros protagonistas también hacían sus cosas:

Kagome estaba ocupada leyendo sus libros de texto porque tenía un examen importantísimo en su escuela la siguiente semana y literalmente devoraba libros para repasar todo lo perdido por estar en este sitio, Inuyasha estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol descansando, Sango estaba limpiando su boomerang después de haberla usado el día de ayer mientras que Kirara dormía plácidamente en sus piernas, Miroku simplemente estaba ahí "meditando", porque estaba unos centímetros a lado de la exterminadora mientras veía su retaguardia disimuladamente, Shippo estaba dibujando algo en un hoja de papel con unos crayones que la chica colegiala le regaló y nuestro amigo Valiant seguía escribiendo sus planos en su libreta de anotaciones.

Todos estaban tan pacíficos, nadie molestando a nadie, ni una amenaza de invasión o alguna señal de algún fragmento este día era perfecto, al menos para casi todos.

"¡Argh, que complicado es esto!" - Kagome fue la primera en romper el hielo, ella gruñó y gimió mientras todos la miraban.

"¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Te lastimaste o algo así?" - preguntó Inuyasha intrigado, ¿ahora por qué se enojó?. El joven de las gafas interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se fue hacia donde estaba ella.

"¿Qué hace, señorita Higurashi?" - preguntó y lo único que recibió fue otro gemido.

"Oh lo siento, amigos. No quise molestarlos, es solo que..." - estaba a punto de explicarse pero la interrumpieron.

"¿Estudiando para algún examen en tu escuela?" - preguntó y ella sintió de la afirmación - "Haber, déjame echar un vistazo a esos libros"

"Claro" - ella le entregó todos sus libros al joven de su época y comenzó a leer brevemente algunas paginas al azar. Habían libros de español, álgebra, química, historia, inglés, típicas materias de una chica que cursa el tercer grado de secundario.

"¿Nada más es esto?. Bah, son temas muy fáciles" - lo dijo con total seguridad pero la chica no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

"Dilo por ti joven Valiant. Pero para mi estudiar todas estas materias me hes difícil y eso es porque no puedo concentrarme o porque no queda tiempo para repasar mis libros. Hasta lo olvido todo lo que aprendo en la semana por estar en esta época de guerras" - replicó con un puchero porque realmente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para repasar esas materias.

Valiant la miró la miró con algo de empatia, muchas chicas de su edad pasan por lo mismo pero su caso era diferente ya que no hay muchas colegialas que andan viajando en el pasado enfrentándose a monstruos come-humanos.

"¿Te propongo una cosa?. Seré tu tutor a partir de ahora, así al menos estudiarás mejor"

"¡¿En serio?!" - Kagome dijo con una brillo en sus ojos mientras juntaba las manos. Eso era lo que necesitaba pero luego se calmó - "Digo, ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso?"

"Por supuesto, como te dije estas materias son fáciles. Aunque no estudie en una escuela hasta la preparatoria, yo solía estudiar en casa con los mejores profesores y científicos que el dinero podía conseguir"

"Que envidia. Ojalá yo también pudiera estudiar en casa, así tal vez se liberaría de algunas cosas - dijo con un poco de celos ya que no contaba con lo suficiente para ese provilegio - "Y dime joven Valiant, ¿actualmente estudias o hasta que grado has llegado?"

"No es por presumir pero mi máximo nivel de estudios fue en la Licenciatura y tengo el rango de excelencia académica, hasta maestrías en varias carreras profesionales y orgullosamente egresado de la mejor universidad del mundo"

Kagome puso sus manos en la boca por la impresión - "No me digas que tu estudiaste en..." - pero antes de continuar, el asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, la de Harvard"

*Gasp!* - "Nopuedeser nopuedeser nopuedeser..." - dijo una y otra vez esa frase. Harvard es la mejor universidad que existe en su época, no muchos jóvenes logran ingresar ahí por sus altos requerimientos de ingreso. Este chico si que era muy inteligente como para ser egresado - "¡Joven Valiant, le agradezco mucho el favor. Te prometo que te pagaré de alguna forma, gracias" - dijo mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez ante el genio.

"Hmph, entonces comenzaremos a partir de ahora alumna. Dime una cosa, ¿hasta cuando comienzan tus exámenes?"

"Será mañana"

Hmph, para mi eso es tiempo suficiente. Comencemos con álgebra" - dijo mientras ambos se adentraban en los libros de texto. Mientras tanto los demás solo veían a la pareja haciendo su conversación.

"¿De qué creen que están hablando esos dos?" - preguntó Shippo y solo se encogieron de hombros.

"Quien sabe pequeño Shippo. Tal vez estén hablando de cosas de su época" - supuso Miroku.

"Eso parece" - añadió Sango y después los tres voltearon y notaron el ceño fruncido de cierto Hanyou - "¿Que te pasa Inuyasha?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" - dijo un poco anonadado.

"Parece que alguien esta un poco distraído, típico de ti. ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan distraído?"

"Emm yo..." - estaba a punto de explicarse pero volvió a fijarse hacia donde estaba Kagome junto con Valiant.

"Ohh, ya entiendo" - comentó el monje - "Te incomoda el hecho de la señorita Kagome este junto con Valiant"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas, monje libidinoso" - exclamó Inuyasha molesto.

"Inuyasha, es normal que sientas celos, pero no es para tanto, recuerda que hiciste lo mismo cuando conocimos a Koga"

"Es cierto, no lo olvides Inuyasha" - dijo Shippo de brazos cruzados mientras le reprochaba.

Inuyasha gruñó por los comentarios de sus amigos "¡Yo no estoy celoso, ya dejen de sacar conclusiones que no son!"

"Si, como no" - dijeron los tres en tono de sarcasmo.

"¡Ay, ¿por qué siempre buscan la manera de molestarme?! ¿Que les hace pensar que estoy celoso?"

"Bueno, eso es porque la señorita Kagome esta hablando con alguien que realmente entiende sus costumbres. Hay que recordar que Valiant viene del mismo lugar que ella, así que es normal que se entiendan" - Miroku añadió un nuevo comentario y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pues a mi no me extrañaría que Kagome prefiera estar con Valiant, al menos no me golpea en la cabeza _no como ciertas personas_ " - dijo Shippo con un toque de enfasis en esa última frase. Justo cuando dijo eso, recibió otro coscorrón e Inuyasha se fue hacia donde estaba la pareja.

"Ay no, va a armar otra escena" - dijo Sango mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

"Este muchacho nunca aprenderá" - añadió Miroku y todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kagome y Valiant.

"Bien señorita, Si Si a2 + a = 2b2 + b = 210 y a+b = 24. ¿Cuanto vale 50a - 49b?"

"Emm..." - Kagome estaba teniendo problemas para resolver ese problema.

"Mira, te explicaré: Es una ecuación cuadrática, y como tal se escribe:

ax2+bx+c=0

Para resolver a primer incógnita X (en nuestro problema A) se usa la formula:

x=-b+- b2-4ac sobre 2ac

En la primer formula, los coeficientes son a = 1, b=1 y c= -210, por lo que la respuesta es A = 14 y B = 10

Por lo tanto la respuesta final es:

50a - 49b = 50x14 - 49x10 = 210 ¿Entendiste?" - Valiant terminó de explicarle la ecuación **(1)**

"Ohh, ya lo entendí. Gracias por la explicación, Joven Valiant" - le agradeció por la lección, ahora si estaba preparándose para sus exámenes.

"Bien, ahora has los siguientes ejercicios con la misma explicación" - le ordenó y ella con todo gusto se dispuso a resolver su libro. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha ya había llegado - "Oh, hola _Fido_. ¿También quieres aprender a resolver ecuaciones?.

Sin embargo, el híbrido no tuvo ni idea de lo que acaba de decir - "¿Ecuaciones? ¿Eso con que se come?" - luego sacudió la cabeza - "¡Olvídate de eso!, ¿Quiero saber por qué tanto interés en estar junto a Kagome?"

"Calma Inuyasha, el joven Valiant solamente me esta ayudando a estudiar para mis próximos exámenes"

"Argh, ¿otra vez con esos odiosos exámenes? ¿Por qué no simplemente te olvidas de ellos?" - preguntó molesto.

"No es tan sencillo perrito. La señorita Higurashi tiene responsabilidades que realmente necesita cumplir porque sino, no podrá continuar su vida como estudiante de secundaria" - Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo que dijo es verdad. Ese el único motivo del por qué regreso a mi época y es para no seguir faltando a la escuela más de lo que acostumbro" - Kagome lo apoyó, se la dicho desde siempre pero el nunca lo entiende por más que se lo explique, al menos había una persona que realmente comprendía sus dilemas.

"Argh, como sea" - sin más que decir el se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el pasto mientras miraba al otro lado pero unos segundos después alguien tocó su hombro.

"No te preocupes muchacho, todos al menos sentimos celos por alguien al menos una vez en la vida, inclusive yo" - dijo el joven Wesker con una sonrisa fingida.

"¿Ahora de que hablas?"

"Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Es un sentimiento natural, se que no te gusta que este a lado de la mujer que amas" - le sermoneó todavía conservando la sonrisa y por ese comentario las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron algo rojas..

"¡Que disparates dices, yo no amo a Kagome asi que dejame en paz!" - el gruño y alzó la manga de su traje.

Valiant suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza - "Inu Inu Inu. No necesito un detector de mentiras para averiguar lo que acabas de decir. Kagome necesita más apoyo de lo que una humana ordinaria necesita y tu no se lo estás dando"

"¡Pero yo si le estoy apoyando!" - el protestó pero no le creyó

"Aja..."

"¡En serio!"

"Si, lo que tu digas y ordenes" - dijo con un tono sarcastico.

"¿Acaso quieres pelea?" - preguntó a punto de desenvainar su espadar pero el le detuvo con otra pregunta.

"¿Acaso quieres que te rompa el otro brazo, o el orgullo como en el caso anterior?" - le preguntó mientras ajustaba los guantes de sus manos. El Hanyou estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto pero no dijo nada. Es raro que este tipo no quiera una revancha ya que normalmente lo desafiaria pero recordó la última batalla que tuvo contra el joven de la gafas y no quería experimentar eso de nuevo, prefiriría conservar el orgullo que todavía le queda - "Muy buena decisión perrito"

 _"Hombres..."_ \- pensó Kagome mientras rodaba los ojos, siempre queriendo resolver las cosas con los puños pero en esta ocasión no.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente  
**

Eran aproxidamente las 6:00 de la mañana y era el día lunes (solo las dos dos personas del presente sabían que día y que hora era). Todos estaban reunidos cerca del pozo de cadaveres para despedirse de la chica colegiala.

"Muy buen amigos, nos vemos. Recuerden que regresaré el próximo fin de semana" - Kagome dijo mientras llevaba sus cosas al pozo.

"Ya estas preparada para el examen señorita Higurashi. Con mis grandes enseñanzas de seguro sacarás un perfecto 10" - dijo Valiant con mucho orgullo porque jamás en su carrera profesional ha sacado una calificación inferior a 10. Asi que es probable que alguien de inferior intelecto saque el mismo resultado.

"Si joven Valiant y te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado en este último día, Me asegurare de pagarte con algo"

"Adios Kagome" - Sango fue la primera en despedirse seguido de Kirara.

"Que tenga suerte en su viaje, señorita Kagome" - Miroku fue el siguiente. En ese momento, Shippo dio un salto.

"Oye Kagome, ¿cuando regreses, vas traer más de esa comida ninja?" - preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Claro que si Shippo, traeré les traeré a todos la comida de mi época. Solo esperen" - respondió mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza pero luego fijó su vista hacia el Hanyou - "¿No vas a decir algo Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha solo cruzó de brazos - "Feh!. Solo asegurate de regresar, sino iré por ti a tu casa"

 ***¬_¬*** \- "Uyy que caracter, por lo menos deseame suerte en mi examen porque me he esforzado demasiado" - resopló por si actitud y poca confianza, siempre hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de irse Valiant le detuvo.

"Espera señorita, por poco y se me pasa. Necesito que me traigas de la época actual algunas cosas que necesito" - le entregó una hoja de papel con una list anotada. Kagome leyó el papel por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que se trataban, eran refacciones, refacciones que solo se podían conseguir en su época - "Solo trae todo lo de la lista, ahí esta anotada el lugar a donde tienes que ir, la dirección y también a la persona quien te dará las cosas"

"Esta bien... ¿pero como lo pagaré, joven Valiant?" - no es porque era tacaña ni nada por el estilo, pero es que todas cosas son caras y no le alcanzaba con sus mesadas.

"No te preocupes por eso, solo dile sl encargado que ponga todo eso a mi cuenta que tengo en el banco que también esta anotado ahí, el me conoce porque soy su mejor cliente. Tu solo hazme ese favor señorita" - Valiant le pidió de la manera más atenta porque de verdad necesitaba todas esas refacciones.

Kagome guardó la lista en sus bolsas y le sonrió - "Esta bien, cuenta conmigo joven Valiant. Traeré todo lo de esta lista" - es lo mínimo que podía hacer por el después de haber sido su mentor. Y luego, Kagome se adentró en el pozo y desapareció de la época en un destello rosado.

Valiant pudo notar algo extraño cuando la chica colegiala entró al pozo - _"Que raro, mi radar pudo detectar algo cuando la señorita entró a ese pozo pero la señal desapareció en un instante. Mmm, al parecer mi teoría era cierta, solo necesito comprobarlo una vez más"_

"Por cierto Valiant" - Sango fue quien le llamó y este le puso atención - "¿Que clase de cosas le pediste que trajera Kagome?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nada en especial, solo algunos objetos que necesito para mi invento"

"¿Y no las podías conseguir aquí de casualidad?" - sugirió Miroku, asi se evitaría más peso a la chica.

"Lamentablemente lo que necesito ni de chiste lo encontaré en esta época debido a los materiales de los que esta hecho, aun si buscar en todo el mundo no serviría de nada por las mismas razones. Por eso le estoy pidiendo una mano a Kagome para que me las traiga, yo ya sabré que hacer con todo cuando sea el momento"

"Ya veo" - en realidad no entendían que clase de objetos extraños iba a necesitar pero si tenía ese conocimiento, bien por el.

"Oye Valiant, una pregunta más. Nos puedes decir que clase de montruos son los llamados 'Examenes'?" - Inuyasha inquirió y este solo lo miró extrañado.

"¿Montruos?" - Luego saltó a su hombro.

"Si, es que a veces Kagome dice que cuando va a su casa se va enfrentar a algo que se llama examenes. ¿Tu sabes como lucen?" - preguntó inocentemente.

"Mejor cuentanos Valiant, al fin y al cabo vienen del mismo lugar" - dijo Miroku muy interesado al igual que todos.

Valiant no pudo evitar reirse por dentro por todos sus comentarios pero no podía culparlos ya que la educación publica todavía no ha sido inventada. Los examenes no eran montruos en el sentido literal pero en cierto modo si son un tortura psicologica para cualquiera adolescente.

"Esta bien les contaré, acerquense..." - todos sus amigos lo rodearon para escuchar su charla - "Verán: los examenes son una serie de pruebas en donde personas como Kagome o yo, tienen que lidiar para poner a prueba el intelecto del ser humano.

"¿Una prueba intelectual? ¿No es un combate?" - la exterminadora preguntó y este negó con la cabeza - "Con razón nunca regresa con alguna herida física pero si algo cansada"

"¿Y en que se basan esa prueba intelectual?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

"Se basan en unas preguntas acerca de muchos temas; por ejemplo la literatura, las matematicas, la ciencia, la geografía, la historia, entre muchos otros"

"Vaya, esas son demasiadas preguntas" - comentó Shippo algo nervioso.

"Pfff, ni que lo digas y todo eso te hacen en no uno sino en mucho examenes que te hacen en un ciclo escolar pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Todas esas preguntas estan escritas en una hoja de papel y esparsida en diferentes problemas y para dar tu respuesta hay cuatro posibles opciones pero solo puedes marcar solo una. Ahi es cuando sientes que los nervios se te suben a la cabeza porque tus acciones son juzgadas ya que solo te dan una sola oportunidad para responder bien"

"Que horrible, ¿Kagome pasa por todo eso?" - preguntó Inuyasha perplejo y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, y al final el encargado de los examenes, osea el profesor, se encarga de evaluar todo ese esfuerzo y darte una calificación final. Si sacas una buena nota puedes sentirte orgulloso de haberlo supurado, sino pues simplemente se puede hacerlo otra vez pero te llevas consigo un mal sabor de boca porque fracasaste en el primer intento" - El joven de las gafas terminó de explicarles dejando a todos fascinados.

"Puedo ver con tus palabras que tu sabes mucho de esa experiencia, ¿verdad?" - Miroku le preguntó nuevamente.

"Desde que tengo memoria he lidiado con cientos de esos examenes y creanme son una prueba dura para las personas normales, pero aquellos que estan preparados como yo, pueden pasar esas pruebas asi de sencillo" - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Por esa razón la señorita Higurashi necesita hacer estas pruebas para no desperdiciar su vida"

Los demás trataban de reflexionar acerca de lo que acaban de hablar, pues al parecer si es un problema para Kagome pero tenían la suposición de que podía con ese problema, de hecho ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos amigos?" - preguntó Shippo y todos se quedaron pensando. (Pregunta retórica obvia)

"No lo se pequeño amigo, en estos momentos que yo sepa no hay ninguna presencia maligna ni tampoco la de un fragmento. Parece que este día también es tranquilo" - comentó el monje analizando la situación. No hacia daño estar relajado algunos dias pero de vez en cuando había que enfrentarse al mal.

El único del grupo en hacer algo fue Valiant quien se había ido cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para recoger a Beatriz.

"¿Que vas a hacer Valiant?" - preguntó Sango curioso de saber lo que hará con su carroza.

"Bueno, ya que pasará algun tiempo hasta que regrese la señorita Higurashi de su época decidí hacer, como dice la famosa frase, _"Carpie diem"_

"¿Carpe... que cosa?" - preguntaron todos a la vez.

 _"Carpe diem:_ Es una frase del latin que significa, Aprovecha el día. Yo siempre hago un _Carpe diem_ todos los días para hacer algo en mi vida" - respondió con muchos animos.

"¿Y como piensas hacer lo que dices?" - preguntó Miroku.

"Facil, daré un breve paseo en la región con Beatriz" - cuando dijo su idea. Todos se vieron entre si muy dudososo.

"¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Valiant?" - preguntó nuevamente el monje.

"Si, ¿por qué no? Además, necesito saber como fue el mundo en la época de las guerras civiles porque hay muchas leyendas que se basan de éste siglo" - preguntó conservando la sonrisa.

"Lo que pasa es que no es recomendable ir paseando por la región solo ya que hay montruos po rdoquier o ladrones esperando al acecho" - advirtió Inuyasha tratando de persuadirlo.

"¿Ah, por eso? No se preocupen, sea lo que sea que se me aparezca Beatriz y yo nos lo quitaremos del camino, ¿no es así Beatriz?" - le preguntó a su compañera y esta respondió haciendo unas frequencias de sonidos. Tenían la Lancer, la Gnasher, la Hand-Cannon, su navaja, granadas, con esos elementos podría enfrentarse a casi cualquier persona o montruo de ésta época.

"Pero Valiant, en serio. No deberías ir solo, ¿que tal si aparece un montruo realmente poderoso del que no puedas lidiar?" - preguntó Sango preocupada y en ese momento el se le acercó y le tomó por las manos.

"No te preocupes mi lady, yo mismo me aseguraré de que este guapetón regrese de una pieza" - le dijo mientras le besaba la mano cuasando que se sonrojara un poco - "Además no creo que exista algo con lo que no pueda lidiar" - le dijo con toda segurida y ternura. Sango se puso un poco nerviosa por su caballerosidad. Por otro lado monje veía eso con el ceño fruncido, ¿como se atrevía a hacerle esas cosas?, ese era su trabajo.

"Bueno, si el joven Valiant desea dar un bonito pasea, ¿por qué hay que detenerlo?" - dijo Miroku fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Miroku, por qué dices eso?" - preguntó el pequeño kitsune confundido.

"Si el quiere saber como fue el mundo en la época feudal entonces no somos nadie para impedirle, y con su gran experiencia en combate, de seguro regresará con vida"

"Vaya monje, buen comentario. Hasta alguien piensa igual que yo, eso es precisamente lo que me refiero" - el joven peli-verde azul estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Pero por otro lado, sabía exactamente el motivo del por que esta de acuerdo en su viejo, será mejor que aproveche todo el tiempo cuando este ausente porque no disfrutará mucho estar cerca de la exterminadora.

"¿Seguro que no es por otra cosa monje?" - preguntó Inuyasha con la ceja levantada, esa sonrisa era obvio que no es verdadera. En ese momento, ya se había subido a su motocicleta para después meter la llave del motor.

"Bueno amigos me despido, regresaré pronto. Les traeré algún recuerdo a todos asi que no olviden comer sus frutas y verduras" - justo cuando dijo eso, Inuyasha abrió los ojos en shock.

"¡Oye espera un segundo, ¿te llevarás los fragmentos de la perla?!" - preguntó freneticamente porque asi estarían más en peligro (lo dice solo por los fragmentos).

"Pues si, tal vez lo del pozo no me sirvió, pero eso no significa que mi investigación se ha pospuesto. Descuida, también los cuidaré con mucho cuidado _Rober"_ \- dijo totalmente despreocupado pero el el mitad perro se enfureció más.

"¡ALTO AHI, NO TE IRÁS SIN ELLOS!"

 ***Rumm Rumm!*** \- "¡Lo siento no te escucho. Ya me fui!" - exclamó mientras arrancaba su vehiculo para después marcharse de la aldea a toda velocidad.

"¡ESPERAMEEEEEEEE!" - Inuyasha se dispuso a perseguir a Valiant corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba no lograba ni alcanzarlos - _"¡Maldición, esto no es igual a Kagome y su bicicleta. De verdad es muy veloz!"_ \- pensó mientras corría y saltaba de un lado a otro sin exito alguno.

Mientras tanto, el joven peli verde-azul miró por el retrovisor derecho y vio al chico de pelo de plata perseguirlo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

 ** _"Hmph, pero que obstinado, ¿verdad Beatriz?"_** \- le preguntó y esta respondió con unos sonidos de frequencia y le sugirió una idea - _**"Exacto Beatriz, hay que hacerle comer nuestro polvo"**_ \- dijo mientras aceleraba dejando un enorme rastro de tierra en el camino.

*Cof Cof!" - Inuyasha estaba tosiendo debido al espeso rastro de tierra dejado por Valiant, cuando recobró la vista se dio cuenta de que ya había recorrido ya varios kilometros - "¡Maldito esto no acaba aquí" - le maldijo mientras gruñía de furia. Justamente pensaba en el escarmiento que planeaba hacerle cuando lo volviera a ver.

Mientras tanto Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara habían visto todo desde su posición y no pudieran evitar sentir impresión.

"Vaya es increible la velocidad que alcanzó Valiant con su carroza" - comentó Sango incredula y los demás asintieron.

"Si, ni siquiera Inuyasha fue capáz de alcanzarlo. Por cierto, ¿ustedes creen que Valiant realmente regrese?" - preguntó Shippo.

"Hay que darle el benificio de la duda, después de todo ha hecho mucho por nosotros en estos días. Pero eso si, los fragmentos de la perla estan en juego" - dijo Miroku persuasivo.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día  
**

 **(Reproducir esta canción /watch?v=l9d3Le7BbT8)**

Valiant andaba recorriendo el extenso campo de la región Oeste en su practica motocicleta sintiendose el rey del mundo ya que en el camino de ambos hacían varias acrobacias como saltar barrancos o andar de six-sag en los arboles. Y mientras rodaban se encontraron con algunas personas que andaban por ahí, las personas como los aldeanos hacían pacificamente sus labores pero luego vieron una especie de rastro de tierra que viajaba a gran velocidad sin mencionar el extraño ruido que producía, pensaban que era alguna clase de demonio andando por ahí aunque no lo podían asegurar ya que la cosa iba demasiado rapido que no pudieron distinguir que era en realidad pero decidieron alejarse lo mas posible de eso si no querían salir lastimados, por fortuna iba en dirección recta por lo que suponían que no ponía atención.

Pero siguiendo, no solo aldeanos y ladrones se encontraron con el extraño ser rodando por el valle, también los montruos se encontraron con el mismo ser pero a diferencia de los humanos estos si recibieron una paliza. Algunos Yokai que andaban vagando por la región no se percataban de la cosa que iba a maxima velocidad y cuando menos se daban cuenta eran atropellado dejando toda su sangre e intestinos regados por los suelos, algunos montruos intentaban defenderse pero era inutil porque recibían el mismo resultado pero había uno que otro que lograba encimarse en la motocicleta pero estos eran derribados inmediatamente por un escopetazo o con un electro-choque producido de la misma bicicleta.

Basicamente Valiant y Beatriz eran "los demonios de la carretera" porque no había terreno ni persona en la Tierra que los frenara, ¿o si lo había?. Bueno, quien sabe pero de todas formas eran casi invencibles.

 **(Detener Canción)**

Regresando al tema, el viaje de Valiant duró por unas horas mas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un hermoso y aislado valle oculto entre las montañas. El se bajó del vehiculo para contemplar la vista del lugar en donde estaba, no sin antes un pequeño detalle.

"Beatriz... dame mis relajantes" - le llamó a su compañera y ella afirmó con un sonido, de sus compartimientos expulsó una lata de cerveza y una cajita de cigarros - "Oh si, a eso me refiero" - dijo con suma satisfacción mientras sostenía sus cosas favoritas - "Es increible que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin alguna de estas cosas, esto me ayuda a pensar claramente" - comentó mientras abría la lata de cerveza para degustarla, unos momentos después encendió un cigarro con el encendedor - "Esto si que es vida" - la verdad es que le gustaba hacer ambas cosas en privado cuando quería reflexionar, ¿Que pensarían sus amigos si le ven haciendo esta clase de cosas?, tal vez no les importe porque no existían las normas de las bebidas alcoholicas ni fumar en lugares publicos, estaba en el siglo XV.

Mientras hacía esas dos cosas realmente estaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que pasó por el día de hoy, sacó de su mochila la caja que contenía sus fragmentos - _"¿Que haré con ustedes?"_ \- la primera opción no le sirvio asique tuvo que recurrir a su segunda idea. Su invento le sacaría de este hermoso lugar que dentro de unos siglos se convertirá en el mundo en 500 años adelante como lo conoce, pero antes es claro que necesitaba investigar las propiedades de los fragmentos "mágicos" y saber que provecho puede sacar de ellos, y desde contaba con los elementos necesarios para hacerlo. Alzó su muñeca para revisar su reloj, a parte de que la hora marcaba que era casi medio día, tambiémn señalaba que ya podía traer objetos al lugar donde esta; buscó entre las opciones y encontró justo lo que quería.

"Seleccionando Base Secundaria junto con el Laboratorio y Herramientas" - eran los tres cosas que necesitaba; ahí tenía todos sus inventos y proyectos que ha estado trabajando sin mencionar otras cosas que serían una sorpresa para todas las personas del época feudal. Todas esas cosas llegarían en un lapse de tres horas asi que para matar el tiempo solamente se quedó ahi contemplando el lugar estudiar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Lo que "no sabia" es que había alguien rondando cerca de posición y se encontraba oculto entre las plantas del lugar, fue entonces cuando esa persona rompió una varita por error. El joven con gafas se levantó de sus posición mientras apuntaba con su Lancer.

"No hagas las cosas más difíciles, se que has estado ahí oculto o oculta hace unos segundos. Asi que no tienes otra alternativa más que salir" - le advirtió seriamente mientras preparaba su rifle para lo que sea que estaba escondido en los arbustos. Y precisamente la persona obedeció sus exigencias, en ese mismo instante entre los arbustos salio una pequeña niña de unos siete de edad aproximadamente; tenía una larga cabellera negra, unos ojos color marrón y por último vestía un kimono de cuadros naranja con blanco atado con una cinta verde en la cintura - _"¿Una niña?"_ \- Valiant bajó el arma porque fue una falsa, de hecho ya sabía que el signo vital que detectó era demasiado bajo.

"Hola señor, no quise molestarlo" - la misteriosa niña le habló en una voz dulce mientras se disculpaba porque quería saber que eran los ruidos que escuchó hace unos momentos. No había nada extraño en esa pequeña pero si había una cuestión, ¿que hacía una niña rondando por estos rumbos sola?.

"Oye niña, ¿acaso estás perdida o algo así?" - Valiant preguntó mientras guardaba su rifle en la espalda, la niña negó con la cabeza.

"Hmhh. No estoy perdida, solo andaba caminando por el valle buscando algo de comer y luego escuché unos ruidos y solo sentí curiosidad" - respondió con una sonrisa amable.

"Ya veo..." - al parecer su viaje llamó más atención de lo que ya había hecho.

La niña de cabello negro simplemente se tocaba los dedos porque no sabía que hacer ahora - "Bueno me despido señor, si quiere me retirare" - pero antes de que ella se fuera, Valiant le detuvo.

"Espera niña, no es necesario que te vayas. Ven, acercate, a puesto que te gustaría tener una conversación con otra persona, ¿verdad?" - le dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco y le invitó a que se sentara a su lado.

"Si" - la niña asintió y se fue corriendo hacia él para después sentarse en el tronco. Ella le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, la verdad es que el joven Wesker no pudo evitar sonreir también, es que esa niña tenía algo en particular que la hacía recordar a las niñas de su época.

"Oye niña, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Rin, mi nombre es Rin" - respondió Rin mientras pataleaba sus piernas.

"¿Rin?. Nombre corto pero bonito, me gusta" - opinó mientras recordaba el significado de ese nombre. Su nombre significa "Digna","Severa","Fría" o "Compañero" en japones. También significa "Fósforo" o "Parque".

"Gracias" - Rin le agradeció el cumplido y ella decidió hacer lo mismo - "Oiga señor, ¿cómo se llama usted?"

"Wesker, Valiant Wesker" - respondió mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"¿Valiant?. Que curioso nombre, suena bonito para mi"

"Bonito no... genial si" - el nunca se considera lindo, más bien guapo pero bueno, comentarios de niños inocentes. Y entonces Valiant y Rin comenzaron a tener una pequeña conversación acerca de una descripción breve de sus vidas.

"Oiga señor Valiant, ¿usted viene de esta región? - Rin preguntó con curiosidad y el negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo provengo de un país diferente a este, soy extranjero"

"¿Extranjero?" - desconocía esa palabra porque jamás había oidó algo así.

"Significa alguien que proviene de un país diferente. Dime pequeña Rin, ¿tu sabías que hay otros paises en el mundo?" - preguntó y ahora ella negó con la cabeza.

"No oh, no sabía eso"

"Entonces te encantará saber que en el mundo hay aproximadamente 196 paises diferentes" - le explicó dejando a la niña fascinada.

"Woooooow, son muchos países. ¿Tu los has visitado a todos?" - inquirió con mucha admiración.

"No es por presumir pero si, los he visitado todo como: China, Rusia, Italia, España, Francia, Portugal, Egipto, México, Estados Unidos, mi hogar que es Inglaterra, y muchos pero muchos más" - le siguió explicando acerca de la geografía dejando a la niña aun más fascinada.

"¡Wow señor Valiant, usted si que es interesante!" - justo cuando dijo eso, su estomago rugió y ella miró su barriga.

"¿Tienes hambre?" - le preguntó y ella asintió.

"Si, justamente estaba buscando algunos hongos y plantas para almorzar, es lo que como siempre" - estaba a punto de levantarse pero fue detenido nuevamente.

"No es necesario que busques hongos pequeña, de hecho tengo algo mucho mejor para ti" - el se dirigió a su motocicleta - "¡Beatriz, lanzame algo comestible para esta niña!" - le ordenó y ella obedeció, de su compartimiento expulsó una caja de dulces y lo atrapó.

Rin miró con curiosidad lo que acabó de ver, esa extraña carroza metalica le acaba de lanzar un objeto al hombre de cabello azul con verde justo cuando se lo ordenó, ¿acaso se trataba de alguna criatura del que no sabía que era?.

"Ten..." - dijo después de desenvolver la envoltura del dulce.

"¿Mmm? ¿Que es esa cosa café y plana?" - preguntó muy confundida.

"Es chocolate, ¿nunca lo habías probado?" - le preguntó otra vez y ella volvió negar con la cabeza - "Entonces esto te fascniará, muchos niños de tu edad lo comen a montón por su sabor" - le explicó mientras rompía una pequeña porción y se lo entregó en la mano.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces cuando recibió los dos cuadritos de la tablita café, ella los olfateó para comprobar su olor y sintió una extraña pero a la vez agradable sensación cuando lo rosó por sus fosas nasales, finalmente ella mordisqueó un poquito los cuadros y se los metió en la boca, ella masticó y unos momentos después ella se quedó helada de la impresión.

Valiant sonrió porque ya sabía cual era su reacción y no se equivocaba - "¿Y bien, que te pareció?"

"¡WOOOOOOOOW, ESTO ES LO MÁS DELICIOSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!" - respondió con todo el entusiasmo mientras degustaba del resto del chocolate. Nunca había probado algo así en su vida, por esa razón le fascinó.

"Jejeje, ¿ves, que te dije?. A los niños les encanta el chocolate. Aquí tengo más cuando gustes" - le dijo mientras le entregaba otra porción del chocolate y ella lo aceptó con todo entusiasmo y degustaba de ella. Luego de unos momentos de comer chocolate, Valiant decidió preguntarla más a la pequeña.

"Por cierto pequeña Rin, ¿donde estan tus padres, acaso ellos van a ir buscarte?" - sin embargo ella se quedó en seco cuando escuchó su pregunto.

"No, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo" - respondió sin tanto animos. Todavía recordó el día cuando toda su familia fueron asesinados por bandidos dejando a ella sin nada ni a nadie.

Valiant notó su expresión y sintió lastima por ella - "Lo siento por eso, supongo que era muy personal. Andar solo en el mundo cruel si que debe ser duro para una niña como tu" - comentó con resentimiento y algún día de estos tal vez haría saldar cuentas con aquellos miserables que le hicieron sufrir a una inocente niña - "¿Pero tienes a alguien que te cuide, verdad?" - le volvió a preguntar y ella levantó el animo.

"Si, de hecho alguien me esta acompañando en estos momentos. Te lo presentaré..." - Rin se levantó y se fue a los arbustos para llamar a alguien - "¡Ah-Un, ven por favor!" - le llamó a su amigo.

 _"¿Ah-Un? Un nombre bastante inusual para una persona... si es que se trata una 'persona' claro"_ \- Valiant pensó cauteloso cuando escuchó el nombre que dijo Rin y preparó sus armas por si las dudas porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir. En ese momento su radar detectó otra presencia y era un poco más alto que el de cualquier persona animal, justo en los arbustos salió una criatura bastante peculiar lo suficiente como para dejar al joven de las gafas impresionado - _"¿Un Dragón?"_ \- pensó estupefacto a lo que estaba viendo, se trataba de un majestuoso dragón pero no cualquiera, este tenía dos cabezas en lugar de una. Ya sabía mucho de los dragones pero jamás había visto uno que tuviera dos cabezas, al menos no en persona; ¿De verdad Rin tenía este dragón como mascota?. Primero una Nekomata (Kirara) y ahora esto, esta época si que era interesante de estudiar.

"Ah-Un, te presento al señor Valiant, señor Valiant conozca a Ah-Un" - Rin los presentó a ambos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, las dos cabezas del dragón fulminaron al extraño ser que estaba con su acompañante y gruñeron del enojo y estaba a punto de atacarlo pero la niña lo detuvo - "No Ah-Un, el no es nuestro enemigo, el ha sido muy amable conmigo y hasta me compartió su comida" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Ah-Un escuchó sus palabras y se calmó en un instante.

Valiant miró impresión como la niña domó a la bestia, es algo que ya había visto en muchas ocasiones, los niños podían dominar gatos, perros pero Rin era un caso único ya que se trataba de un dragón y eso si que era muy interesante. Se preguntaba si realmente era de ella o si se lo estaba cuidando a alguien más porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que la persona encargada de Rin era el dueño de ese dragón. Olvidando las preguntas se acercó cautelozamente hasta donde estaban ambos para ver con mejor detenimiento a la criatura escamosa. El hizo lo típico que hacen los domadores, alzó su mano para tratar de tocarlo pero este fue negado por las dos cabezas.

"Vamos dragón no te haré nada, solo quiero acariciarte" - dijo muy relajado mientras ponía su mano en una de sus cabezas. En ese momento la bestia comenzó a ronronear cuando sintió su mano - "Eso es, buen chico" - comentó Valiant mientras pasaba su mano a la otra cabeza mientras repetía la misma acción - "Bien, ahora dejame estudiarte un poco..." - en eso, el joven sacó su libreta con un boligrafo para notar sus observaciones - "Mhmm, escamas... humedas, pelaje... bien cuidado, ojos... amarillos y de iris negras, garras... filosas, bocaza... domesticado, asiento... muy gratificante..." - comentaba mientras anotaba todas sus caracteristicas.

"Ah-Un es alguien fascinante, ¿verdad señor Valiant?" - Rin le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bastante diría yo, uno de mis pasatiempos es analizar la naturaleza que no has dejado el mundo. Esta clase de criatura nunca se ven en donde vengo, al menos no en persona. Rin, debes ser por tener a esta majestuosa criatura a tu lado" - lo elogió y ella se rascó la nuca de la pena.

"Gracias señor, aunque en verdad Ah-Un no es el único que acompaña. También hay otras dos personas del que quiero que conozca, a puesto que se llevarán bien porque también son amables conmigo" - dijo con mucho alegría.

 _"Eso esta a punto de verse"_ \- no es que estuviera en contra de su optimismo pero es que las personas de esta época lo han visto como un bicho raro y el tutor de Rin no iba a ser una excepción. En ese momento, por alguna razón unas nuevas señales aparecieron en sus sensores, había movimiento cerca de donde estaban y no sabía si era alguien hostil o amistoso, pero por si las moscas.

"Rin, marchate..." - le ordenó sin mirara y la mencionada lo miró intrigada.

"¿Por qué señor Valiant?" - preguntó inclinando la cabeza, no entendía por qué estaba tan serio asi no mas.

"Tu solo hazlo, hay alguien acercandose y no creo que venga a hacer amigos. Vete a un lugar seguro, ¡ya!" - Valiant le volvió a ordenar mientras sacaba su Lancer. La niña estaba a punto de decir algo pero Ah-Un simplemente la tomó para después llevarsela lo más lejos posible, era su deber proteger a Rin a toda costa mientras su amo estuviera ausente.

Regresando al campo principal, el joven Wesker seguía revisando por su alrededor en busca de alguien sospechoso. Se dio cuenta de que Rin y su criatura ya se encontraban un poco lejos, era recomendable ya que las cosas se iban a poner feas y de lo último que tendría que preocuparse es de la seguridad de un infante.

"Muy bien, seas quien seas es mejor que muestres cara, ya no tiene caso que te escondas porque se que estas por aquí" - le llamó severamente porque no era ningun ingenuo, podía detectar señales de vida a kilometros de distancia. No le importaba lo que se le atraviese, lo aniquiliará de cualquier modo. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, en ese mismo instante un especie de tornado apareció de la nada y un segundo después se disipó para revelar a una mujer.

Valiant miró a la visitanto con mucha intriga - _"Mmm, debo admitir que esa mujer es algo bonita..."_ \- el kimono que vestía estaba de moda para esta época, sus ojos rojos como la sangre si que eran encantadores. Lamentablemente el ya tenía su ojos puestos en otra mujer, sin embargo no significa que pueda tener dos, pero de igual forma no se le quitó la corazonada - _"Supongo que esa mujer no vino hasa acá para pedirme mi numero..."_ \- decidió hacerle una pequeña entrevista antes de usar la violencia - "Oiga bella señorita, ¿acaso te has perdido?. Si gustas puedo escoltarte a tu hogar" - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Que grosero, no me vengas con tus alagos porque no estoy de humor para ellos" - Kagura frunció el ceño cuando dijo eso, al parecer todos los hombres eran iguales.

"Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos una chica ruda. Me gustan chicas así, que puedan defenderse solas" - le siguió elojiando sin quitar su sonrisa estilo Johnny Bravo.

Kagura se quedó perpleja por su actitud altanera - _"¿Que le pasa este tipo?. ¿Por que me dice esas cosas?, si supiera que clase de persona soy no dudaría en correr para salvar su vida"_

 _"Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto de averiguarlo"_

 _"¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Me leyó la mente?!. Yo pensaba que Naraku era el único que lo hacía" -_ pensó la mujer de los vientos mientras abría los ojos.

 _"¿Asi que vienes de parte del tal Naraku? Supongo que esa información le serviría a los demás ya que también lo estan buscando"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker muy interesado.

"¡Ya basta, no vengo aquí para jugar!. Tengo una misión que cumplir asi que entrega los fragmentos que llevas contigo" - exclamó Kagura mientras abría su abanico.

"¿Qué, asi no más?. ¿Ni un cafesito, o una taza de té, aunque una paseo por el campo?. Vaya, se nota que las mujeres de aquí no conocen los modales" - comentó Valiant en tono dramatico solo para provocarle un poco su temperamento.

"¡Ataquen!" - le ordenó al ejercito de montruos que la acompañaban para que lo asesinaran.

EL joven de las gafas ni se inmutó ante las criaturas que iban con la mujer de ojos rojos - _"Supongo que va a hacer así. En, fin esto no durará mucho"_ \- pensó mientras apuntaba con su rifle de asalto y le disparaba a todo lo que se estaba moviendo. Cada bala penetraba los cuerpos de cada montruo dejandolos con más agujeros que el queso, sin embargo hubo uno que otro que casi esquivaba las balas pero eso no lo detenía ya que la Lancer contaba con una función secundaria, la sierra electrica. Cada Yokai que lograba estar a cierta distancia, Valiant accionaba la palanca y el motor de la sierra resonó y en seguida los rebanaba como jamón de supermercado.

 _"Mierda, me tomará tiempo quitar esta mierda de montruo"_ \- pensó disgustado al ver los dientes de su rifle cubierto de sangre e intestinos de bestia pero eso no lo detenía porque seguía combatiendo - "¡¿Quien sigue?!" - preguntó mientras veía a la siguiente victima, de hecho, esta intentaba escapar - "Oh no, no lo harás" - le dijo mientras lo sugetaba y lo usaba como una especie de escudo en carne y hueso - "Iuhh, ¿que acaso no conocen la higiene personal?" - le preguntó a la criatura, su olor era desagradable pero tenía que aguantarse. Al frente había otro grupo de montruos y estos gruñían al ver su compañero como rehén - "¿Ohh, lo quieren?..." en ese momento Valiant le adosó una granada de fragmentación justo en la nuca de su escudo - "¡Pues se los regreso!" - exclamó mientras lo empujaba con el pie hasta donde estaban sus enemigos. Los Yokai atraparon a la carnada y justamente cayeron en la trampa porque explotaron en mil pedazos juntos.

Mientras tanto, Kagura veía con algo de impresión la batalla que estaba teniendo el extraño contra sus subditos, ¿cómo es posible que un humano como no haya recibido ni el más minimo daño físico?. Tal vez los rumores que escuchó de Naraku eran ciertos, no obstante ese hombre usaba artilugios extraños que literalemente destasaban y volaban en mil pedazos al oponente.

Valiant simplemente sonrió ante Kagura - "¿Que, ya no hay más de tus amigos? Porque esto es demasiado pronto para que termine" - ahora quedaba solo ella, o eso es lo que creía. En ese momento, una hoz con cadena apareció entre las plantas pero el joven peli-verde azul pudo esquivar a tiempo agachandose agilmente - "Al parecer hablé demsiado pronto" - no estaba tan sorprendido porque sabía que había uno más, pero había algo raro, la presencia no era igual al de los montruos o al de esa mujer, parecía más al de un humano.

La hoz regresó a su lugar de origen y entre las sombras salió el responsable, se trataba de cierto niño de 11 años con una expresión sin emoción alguna.

 _"'¿Un niño?, vaya esto si que es absurdo"_ \- pensó algo decepcionado, esperaba algo mejor en el ejercito de esa mujer del abanico pero había una gran pregunta, ¿que hacía un niño con esa clase de armas?, ¿que a caso no le enseñaron en casa que no se deben jugar con objetos filosos?. Pero había otra cosa que Valiant notó de ese niño, ese rostro y ese traje se hacía extrañamente familiar y sobre todo, esa expresión en sus ojos le indicaban que no era el mismo, aquí había gato encerrado.

"Kohaku, muestrale a nuestro invitado lo que eres capáz" - Kagura le ordenó al niño de cabello castañao y este no dudó en atacar.

 _"¿Kohaku?, ¿Acaso dijo Kohaku?"_ \- pensó el joven al escuchar ese nombre. Si su memoria no le fallaba ese era el nombre del hermano menor de Sango y recordó toda su historia, con razón se le hacía conocido todas sus caracteristicas. Sin embargo cuando sintió su poder y provenía de su nuca, era el mismo que el de los fragmentos, tal vez eso es lo que lo mantenía con vida porque su hermana le contó que había sido asesinado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kohaku se acercó con su hoz pero lo esquivó a tiempo - _"Para ser un niño, es muy astuto"_ \- pensó mientras seguía moviendose de un lado a otro, se notaba que este chico tiene talente como su hermana, lamentablemente eso no era suficiente porque el era mejor. Y para demostrarselo, desenfundó su navaja diamante para retener los ataques del arma de Kohaku, el niño estaba teniendo problemas porque sus ataques eran facilmente bloqueados por el joven de las gafas, era demasiado bueno para él.

Después de un breve momento de choque entre objetos filosos, Valiant finalmente decidió acabar de una vez por todas; con la otra mano detuvo la cadena de su hoz y tiró de el haciendo que Kohaku perdiera el equilibrio y así para que lo tirara su espalda contra el suelo, luego se encimó sobre el niño. Al momento de chocar su cuerpo, ocurrió algo.

"¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa?" - Kohako habló confundido y a penas se dio cuenta del extraño que estaba encima de el con un cuchillo entre sus manos - "¡No, espera no me mates! ¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó algo asustado tratando de cubrirse.

Valiant lo miró con seriedad por un segundo, se dio cuenta en un instante que el control mental que tenía se desvaneció volviendo la energía pura de la perla, esto es intrigante. Además, es obvio que no lo iba a matar porque no era inhumano como para masacrar a un niño, Sango no se lo perdonaría nunca porque ansiaba verlo una vez más a su lado y como caballero que es se lo cumplirá.

"Niño respondeme una cosa, ¿Tu nombre es Kohaku, cierto?" - le preguntó mientras enfundaba su navaja.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No entiendo" - dijo el joven exterminador de montruos.

"Tu hermana me habló mucho de ti"

"¿Mi... hermana?" - Kohaku estaba anonado, no recordaba nada de su vida porque sus memorias estaban bloqueadas debido a su muerte, pero hace poco recordó a una mujer que fue cariñosa con el y tuvo una sensación muy extraña pero familiar al mismo tiempo - "Señor, ¿usted sabe quien es mi hermana?"

 _"Mmm, lavado de cerebro..."_ \- pensó al ver su confusión, ya había visto casos como este antes pero no tan semejante al de este niño. Puede que esto tenía que ver con ese tal Naraku, tal vez tenía una solución aunque un poco arriesgada - "No te preocupes Kohaku, se como ayudarte" - dijo mientras sacaba su caja con los fragmentos.

"¿Eh?" - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un golpe en la nuca dejandolo inconsiente. Era hora de actuar rápido, con sus habiliades quirurgicas retiró el fragmento infectado de su nuca con ayuda de su navja y en seguida le puso uno nuevo en el mismo lugar de origen para después cerrar la herida para evitar un derrame.

 _"Espero que esto funcione" -_ pensó después de haber hecho la operación, esperaba que con esto tal vez su control hacia Naraku se anulara ya que no traía consigo el fragmento contagiado, es lo que su hermana hubiera podido hacer. **(1)**

"¡Danza de las cuchillas!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kagura finalmente atacó, con su abanico produjo un viento acompañado de cuchillas filosas. Valiant esquivó el ataque con un voltereta y cuando se puso en pie se dio cuenta de que la mujer se estaba retirando junto con el cuerpo inconsiente de Kohaku.

"Lo lamento guapo, me gustaría divertirme más contigo pero no puedo correr más riesgos" - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse volando por los cielos en su pluma.

"Tengo tu numero, Puta" - susurró para si mismo, su nombre era Kagura. Si lo quisiera podría perseguirla y derribarla del cielo para arrebatarle al hermano de Sango pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión por ahora tenía cosas por hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cielos, Kagura estaba ocupada escapando llevandose consigo a su rehén.

 _"Por más que odie admitirlo ese hombre es bastante bueno peleando, no me imagino si me hubiera quedado a enfrentarmele, tal vez pelee mejor que Inuyasha o Koga"_ \- fue lo que pensó al recordar como acabó facilmente con sus montruos pero se preguntaba otra cosa - _"Mmm, ¿me pregunto si tiene las habiliades suficientes como para enfrentarse a Naraku?, eso sería interesante"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa maligna, con lo que ha pasado ultimamente ha pensado en traicionar a su amo para así ser libre, tal vez llegaría un acuerdo con el la próxima vez que lo vea. Pero olvidando eso, fijó su vista en el pequeño Kohaku y notó algo extraño en él, ya no sentía la presencia de Naraku cuando lo manipulaba, recordó el extraño procedimiento cuando ese hombre Valiant se le encimó, ¿que le habrá hecho? ¿acaso purificó su fragmento?, tal vez era un sacerdote eso tendría sentido.

Sea cual sea el motivo, no quería imaginarse el regaño que iba a soportar de Naraku ya que sus planes estarían arruinados por esta última intervención.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar del valle, Rin seguía montada en Ah-Un pero la inquietud no la dejaba en paz, pudo jurar que había escuchado un estruendo que provenía de donde partió acompañado de un humo que se podía ver en el aire.

"Ah-un... ¿tu crees que el señor Valiant estará bien?" - le preguntó a la criatura de dos cabezas y este solo se encogió de hombros - "Espero que este bien" - ella susurró mientras sostenía los chocolates que le había dado hace rato, no alcanzó ni para agradecerle su amabilidad. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una brisa resopló, ella se volteó y pudo ver a la persona que tanto había esperado - "¡Señor Sesshomaru!" - ella exclamó de felicidad. En frente había un hombre adulto que poseía una larga cabellera plateada, ojos amarillos que no expresaban sentimiento alguno, piel blanca con francas purpuras en sus mejillas y una luna creciente sobre su frente. Vestía un kimono con los colores blanco y rojo y encima de esta tenía una armadura acompañado de una hombrera metalica en el lado izquierdo del brazo y por ultimo llevaba en el otro hombro llevaba una estola muy larga y esponjosa.

"Rin... ¿Estás bien?" - musitó el demonio a la niña, había regresado porque tuvo la sensación de haber olfateado el aroma de Naraku en este sitio, lamentablemente el rastro se desvaneció. Solo quería serciorarse de que Rin no hubiera estado involucrado.

"Estoy bien pero..." - respondió mientras volvía a ver a la nube de humo.

Shesshomaru notó su inquietud - "¿Que pasa? ¿Que ocurrió allá?"

"Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podemos regresar hacia allá? Quiero asegurarme de que el señor Valiant este bien" - Rin le pidió con ojos tristes porque quería hacerlo de verdad.

"No es de mi incumbencia el problema de tu amigo, vamonos" - el demonio de cabellos plateados no accedió a su petición y se marchó a otra dirección, no era su obligación el bienestar de los seres humanos porque seguía odiando a la humanidad (aunque Rin era un excepción). Aunque, en la dirección en donde le apuntó se podía oler en el aire el olor a polvora y azufre, tenía la suposición de que una batalla se habría librado, probablemente ese amigo de Rin ya estaría muerto.

"Pero..." - ella quería replicar pero simplemente no se negaba ante su señor. Ella dirigió su vista a la misma dirección y le rezó a dios para que su amigo estuviera a salvo, pero entonces recordó los dulces que tenía en las manos - "¡Señor Sesshomaru, espere. Tiene que probar esto!" - dijo mientras le enseñaba los chocolates.

"No como cosas de humanos" - Sesshomaru no aceptó su oferta y desconocía lo que tenía en sus manos, mas le valía a esa persona que le regaló eso que no sea veneno porque si no... no se imaginaba el sufrimiento que le haría.

"¡Amo Seshomaru!" - una nueva voz se escuchó, entre las plantas salió una pequeña criatura con rasgos de sapo unos ojos saltones amarillos, vestía solamente un traje marrón y por último llevaba en sus manos un bastón de dos cabezas - "Que bueno que lo encuentro Amo bonito" - La criatura jadeó del cansancio porque había estado siguiendo su amo durante horas.

"Camina Jacken" - él le ordenó sin voltear a ver a su siervo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto y nos vamos?. ¡Ay!, necesito un respiro" - Jacken gimió por el maltrato de su amo y señor pero aún asi con ese maltrato todavía se sentía honrado de ser su sirviente por todo lo que han pasado.

"¡Señor Jacken!" - Rin le llamó y este volteó a verla.

"¿Que quieres niña? No molestes" - el demonio sapo gruñó porque todavía seguía cansado.

"Pruebe esto, sabe delicioso" - Rin le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate a su otro amigo, (o al menos solo ella lo considera como uno).

"¿Mmm? ¿Y que rayos es esta cosa café y de donde la sacaste?" - Jacken preguntó perplejo por la cosa en forma de tabla.

"Me lo dio un amigo que conocí hace poco, me dijo que esta cosa se llama chocolate" - le explicó con una actitud animada.

El demonio sapo olfateó el dulce y solo se quedó anonado - "Que olor más extraño, jamás había visto algo así. Niña, no debes andar aceptando cosas de extraños, no sabes de que pueden estar hechos" - le reprochó y la niña de cabellos negros solo hizo un puchero.

"Awwww, por favor, ¿si?. Solo una mordida"

Jacken simplemente gimió de exhasperación - "Ayyy, está bien. Pero será tu culpa si me pasa algo" - el demonio agarró el pedazo de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca. Al momento de saborear el alimento se quedó paralizado.

"¿Que diablos? ¡Esta cosa café sabe delicioso, nunca había probado algo así en mi vida!" - exclamó muy fascinado del sabor - "Dime Rin, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama esa cosa?"

"Se llama chocolate, al menos es así como el señor Valiant" - respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Valiant? un nombre extraño" - fue lo que pensó cuando escuchó ese nombre, ¿asi que el nombre del extraño que le dio esa cosa?.

"¡Ustedes dos, muevanse!" - Sesshomaru les ordenó a ambos impaciente, se preguntaba de que tanto estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

"¡Si!" - los dos asintieron y siguieron al hombre de cabellera de plata para seguir con su viaje.

* * *

Regresando con Valiant, el había estado esperando en el mismo lugar durante horas esperando a que algo ocurriera y lo único que podía hacer era beber, fumar y matar una que otra craitura que andaba rondando por ahí intendado robarle los fragmentos.

Fue en ese momento cuando su espera llegó a su fina cuando una luz apareció enfrente de él, después de un breve destello se reveló lo que apareció de la nada. Una casa, o mejor dicho su fortaleza; consistía en la apariencia de una casa aparentemente común de su época de dos pisos.

 _"Perfecto"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba a su base temporal, ahora si podía sentirse comodo - _"Me siento como en casa" -_ pensó mientras veía la sala, era perfecta como para que 10 personas pudiesen convivir. Su localización estaba a unos cuantos kilometros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede asi que podía visitarlos cuando quisiera, también estaba aislado de cualquier aldea cruzando las montañas, asi que era poco probable que alguien lo encontrase por casualidad. Fue al laboratorio que tenía oculto en el sotano y con ayuda de un generador impulsado con un panel de energía solar encendió el ordenador para programa su base; primero programó el sistema de seguridad por si algún intruso quisiera curiosar y segundo programó el camuflaje para cuando se ausentara este entrara en modo sueño (apagado temporal). Ahora era el momento apropiado para comenzar con su investigación, tendría que esperar los tres días hasta que Kagome le trajera las refacciones, si es que lo logra.

"Veamos lo que tenemos..." dijo mientras introducía los fragmentos a un contenedor conectado a su computadora, luego de introducirlos su pantalla comenzaba a mostrarle cientos de palabras en milesimas de segundo describiendo los datos de los fragmentos - "Mmm, interesante..." - susurró mientras leía cada palabra de su ordenar, al parecer hubo más información de lo que imaginaba o de lo que sus compañeros le habían platicado y así nuestro joven de las gafas se la pasó haciendo por el resto del día.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Y así amigos se conluye la siguiente parte de mi historia, ¿cómo me esta quedando? Dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews.  
**_

 _ **Por ahroa solo hemos visto como mi OC usa sus habilidades en el uso de las armas, ya en el siguiente mostraré como pelea de manera física o usando sus poderes mentales. A ver si nuestros amigos de la época fuedal pueden lidiar con eso.**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y espero traerles algo nuevo en breve tiempo, se los prometo.**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Mi personaje tiene la habilidad de relentizar el tiempo, es algo que casi que se me olvido decirles. El cambió el fragmento de Kohaku duró 20 segundos con su poder y en la vida real duró menos de 3 segundos. Por lo tanto puede hacer muchas cosas que normalmente la gente tardaría en hacer.**_

* * *

 _ **Esto ha sido todo, los espero en la siguiente actualización.  
**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Retribución y Revelaciones

_**¿Que tal amigos?, Hoy les vengo trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta sexy historia, bueno no tan sexy pero si genial.**_

 _ **En fin, voy a ser directo y sin tanto mensaje me he dado cuenta que el interés en esta historia a aumentado un poco últimamente y eso me doy cuenta con los reviews que me han mandado, espero que a medida que avance esta serie de historias aumente un poco la popularidad de "poco" a "regular", ¿si me entienden verdad?"**_

 _ **En fin, voy con los comentarios del último capitulo:**_

 _ **Nymph of Sirenix:**_ _Tu OC podría ser mas Gary Stu o sea tu personaje representa todo lo que un oc no debería ser un ser perfecto tiene demasiadas cualidades y tantos poderes que le quitas lo interesante porque sabemos que el siempre ganara._

 _ **SPSX9000.- O_o? Al principio no sabía que era eso del "Gary Stu" hasta que decidí revisarlo en internet. La verdad es que no sabía que mi OC era esa clase de personaje ya que es la primera vez que había escuchado ese termino y solo me ocupaba de darle cualidades a mi personaje, pero de igual forma no lo voy a cambiar ¿ustedes están de acuerdo con eso?. Pero no crean que mi OC es del todo perfecto ya que probablemente vean algunos defectos sus defectos en los primeros dos libros a comparación de lo que tendrá en el tercero en adelante.**_

 _ **\- aguscabj423:**_ _Hola SuperPonySayayinX9000 como handas?perdon si te desperte por la hora,soy Agustin Principe podrias hacer un fanfiction crossever entre the king of fighters con my little pony y the prince of persia con my little pony por favor?espero tu respuesta,yo vivo en piedras 1446 y tambien cual es tu verdadero nombre completo? Espero tu respuesta #si puedes hacer los crosservers puedes hacerlos varios capitulos?._

 ** _SPSX9000.- Estoy bien bro, con respecto a tus sugerencia no estoy interesado en hacer un crossover con KoF y MLP, por más que me gusten ambas franquicias no tendría suficientes ideas para hacer una historia y con Prince of Persia, hace tiempo que he olvidado esa serie de videojuegos, asi que no cuentes con ello :(_**

 ** _Y por cierto, mi nombre es confidencial ya que no se lo digo a cualquiera 7w7_**

 _ **\- james anderson:**_ _historias fuera del tiempo... una de haig schools dxd y una de toujo project... quiero ver como engatusa a remiila._

 _ **SPSX9000.- Amigo, con todo respeto... aprende a escribir mejor en la PC, o en todo caso en mano escrito (no me gusta ofender, en serio). Y con respecto a tu petición, he pensado alguna vez hacer una histora con High School DXD pero no he sabido si hacer historia propia o en un crossover, además de que tengo que volver a ver la serie ya que tengo tiempo sin verla. Y sobre Touju Project, no lo conozco (si es que de casualidad pronuncié bien el anime o manga que me acabas de sugerir).**_

 _ **\- fabry96:**_ _hola la verdad esta historia me está interesando mucho y también la de rosariosaiyan y quisiera que subas un nuevo capitulo de rosariosaiyan será interesante ver que pasa en esa historia hasta el ultimo capitulo de eso y luego la segunda temporada cuando goku derrote al padre de moka fácilmente jejeje._

 _ **SPSX9000.- Te agradezco que muestres interés en leer esta historia pero el resto de tu opinión me lo hubieras dicho en la otra historia, tomalo en cuenta men ;)**_

 _ **\- Moon Shadow Cat 1999:**_ _He quedado enamorada de tu historia y de tu OC yo tengo una historia de Inuyasha con un oc pero al leer sobre el tuyo el mío se queda corto muy buena historia espero continuación._

 _ **SPSX9000.- Pues muchas gracias amiga y me alagas, también a mi OC. Me daré tiempo para leer tu histora para ver como te quedó y luego te digo mi opinión ¿ok?. Nuevamente gracias ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por ahora, ojalá reciba muchos para que les responda cada siguiente capitulo, sin más rodeos... ¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Por cierto, este es el primer capitulo en el que inicio la trama de la serie, recuerden que esto comienza después del capitulo 55, o mejor dicho en los tomos 199 y 200 del manda, ¿eh? para que ven que no solo veo la franquicia solamente del anime. De hecho, varios de los capitulos serán mejor seguidos del manga y algunos de la serie animada, a diferencia de su omonimo "La Odisea del Saiyajin".  
**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 6: Retribución, Revelaciones y La Flor de Piedra  
**

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant (Alias "Valey") Wesker;_

 _Día 7:_

 _Ya ha pasado la primera semana desde que me marché de la época feuda, actualmente me mantengo vivo gracias a mis grandes capacidades de supervivencia y con los pocos simistros que tengo en mi base temporal, pero no tengo que preocuparmo tanto ya con mis inventos es posible adquirir suministros nuevos._

 _Pero cambiando de tema, durante los últimos he dedicado día y noche centrado en mi investigación; a parte de anotar todos los registros que he observado como los paisajes hasta los montruos que he tenido que liquidar por invadir mi espacio, pero eso es lo de menos porque he descubierto datos realmente interesantes con los fragmentos que recolecté:_

 _He descubierto que estos fragmentos de la dichosa perla de alguna manera tiene la capacidad de regenerar la descomposición celular y para eso tuve que hacer un pequeño experimento; con el cadever de un animal que me encontré por ahí, no vayan a pensar que lo maté ¿eh?. En fin, inserté uno de los fragmentos en su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos reaccionó como si nada le hubiera pasado sin mencionar un pequeño aumento de energía vital al primedio. Regresarle la vida a un ser vivo es difícil sino imposible lograrlo; estos fragmentos tienen grandes cualidades de asimilación y regeneración celular pero tenía la sospecha de que ese no era lo único que podían hacer. Decidí poner el resto de los fragmentos en algunas de mis hermanas y me die cuenta de que las cualidades de mis armas aumentaron, ahora las balas podían penetrar el cuerpo de espíritus, ahora ya veo porque los monstruos y los humanos desean codician estos fragmentos y ahora yo también, creo que necesito unos cuantos más para obtener más información._

 _Lamentablemente tuve que quitarle el fragmento que usé en el animalito en la practica de mis armas, obviamente falleció otra vez pero pero al menos lo enterré como debe ser. En fin, la ciencia requiere sacrificios y esto no era la excepción._

 _Ahora con respecto a mi invento, ya diseñé los planos y anoté todo lo que necesito para el proceso de creación de la maquina del tiempo: Lo primero que necesito son las refacciones que le pedí a la señorita Higurashi, que por cierto espero que los haya conseguido pero estoy casi seguro de los habrá conseguido porque le especifiqué las intrucciones con precisión. Sino de todas formas puedo conseguirlos con mi reloj transportador pero solo puedo conseguir cierta cantidad de articulos cada 72 horas, lo primero que pase._

 _Sin embargo, aun con mis investigaciones sigo teniendo algunas dudas. ¿Quién creó esa perla y para qué o por qué la creó?, toda creación tiene algún propósito en la vida para contribuir algo en el extenso mundo pero este objeto parece no tener un verdadero propósito fijo; según mi punto de vista puede beneficiar tanto el bien como el mal por igual con el poder que expulsa pero a mi me da igual como se use ya que para mi no hay división el mundo porque no existe ni el bien ni el mal, todo depende del espejo donde se observe. ¿Y entonces en donde hace la aparición de esta perla? ¿Acaso esto sirve para juzgar como somos la mayoría de habitantes que somos nosotros los humanos?. Mmm, tal vez deba consultar mis dudas con los muchachos para ver si me pueden aclarar mis dudas ya que al parecer tienen más conexión con esa perla de lo que ya he creído._

 _Por ahora me despido, tengo que regresar con los demás ya que les prometí que regresaría en tres días justamente cuando Kagome haya regresado de nuestra época. Dejaré mi base todavía en función y con el sistema de seguridad activo ya que no quiero que ningún intruso, ya sea humano o yokai, pase de pura casualidad y decida perpetrar mi investigación._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba alistandose para partir y regresar a la aldea para encontrarse con sus compañeros, le daba sus últimos ajustes a su motocicleta.

"Bien Beatriz, tu combustible está nuevamente lleno ahora podrás correr como nunca. ¿Que te pareció probar nuevamente mi combustible orgánico?" - le preguntó mientras le daba unas palmaditas y esta respondió emitiendo unos sonidos dando una respuesa positivo - "En ese tienes razón, puede haber muchos combustibles alternativos pero ningún se compara al que yo hago" - luego se subió a la moto para encenderla - "Ahora es momento de reencontrarme con los muchachos, oh pero antes..." - de su reloj de pulsera activo una serie de comandos haciendo que su base se camuflara perfectamente en el ambiente - "Listo, para evitar a todo aquel que quiera usmear por aquí y si eso no basta, pues el intruso se llevará una tremenda sorpresa" - dijo con cierta malicia pero luego no dejó de pensar en algo particular - "Solo espero que Higurashi haya encontrado todo lo que le pedí, sobre todo las últimas dos cosas de la lista porque si no..." *suspira* - "la verdad es que no se lo que haría primero a parte de sermonear por más de 2 horas" - fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar los motores y salir a toda maquina en la tierra.

Unos minutos después de que ambos se marcharan de su hogar, entre los arbustos se movían las hojas y luego de ahí un par de forasteros de la región andaban caminando agotadamente.

"Ya no puedo más... amigo" - dijo un aldeano ya exhausto porque llevaban días caminando y sin probar alimentos.

"Si no encontramos comida pronto, nos moriremos de hambre. Ojalá haya alguna aldea por aquí" - dijo el otro mientras veía por todos lados. Ambos forasteros seguían caminando pero sin darse cuenta estaban pasando por el área donde Valiant dejó su base camuflada y cuando los hombres, sin darse cuenta, lograron cruzar el limite del sistema de seguridad haciendo sonar una pequeña alarma.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso?" - preguntó el primer hombro y el segundo lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué es qué?, yo no veo nada" - contestó el segundo.

"Es un especie de zumbido" - respondió guardando silencio para escucharlo detenidamente.

"Probablemente sea un mosquito o algúna otra clase de insecto, no te asustes" - dijo su amigo despreocupado.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" - en ese instante, un par de tubos salieron del suelo en dos diferentes esquinas y de ahí salieron un par de torretas. Antes de que los aldeanos pudieran preguntar algo, las torrestas comenzaron a disparar cuasando que los hombres se asustaran y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas hasta encontrar algún refugio y por fortuna lo hicieron, se escondieron en un viejo tronco que estaba tumbado en el suelo y esperaron a que los disparos cesaran, el par de hombres azomaron la vista para tratar de observar cuatelozamente y solo pudieron observar un par de extraños objetos metalicos con un luz roja como ojo observando por su alrededor. Pasaron los segundos hasta que finalmente los dos objetos se sumergieron en la tierra.

Los dos forasteros se recostaron exhaustivamente porque ya pasó el peligro - "Viejo, ¿qué era esa cosa?" - le preguntó y este solo se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, es la primera vez que veo una cosa así. Menos mal que no resultamos" - y justo cuando pensaron que ya estaban a salvo resultó que no era del todo cierto, algo comenzó a moverse a través de la tierra y se dirigía exactamente a su posición. El bulto se detuvo y luego algo emergió de la tierra y se puso en medio del aire.

"¡Cubrete!" - exclamaron y volvieron a huir lo más rapido que podían y en ese mismo instante la cosa explotó en mil pedazos. Los hombres ahora si estaban asustados porque este lugar era muy peligroso, eso no se comparaba a nada a cuando te encuentras con un demonio - "¡¿Que acaso este bosque está lleno de trampas?!"

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa" - exclamó el segundo a su compañero mientras lo empujaba.

"¡¿Mía?!. ¡Te dije que debiamos tomar el camino izquierdo pero nooooooo, _mis instintos nunca se equivocan"_ \- le arremedó y luego comenzaron a discutir entro ambos solo para saber quien tenía la culpa - "No es la primera vez que me metes en un lio como este, ¿sabes?"

"Ay, ya no quiero escucharte hasta que regresemos a casa. Por ahora hay que irnos de este lugar antes de que activemos otra trampa y muramos"

"En ese tienes razón" - y ambos forasteros abandonaron el bosque para retomar su camino y no encontrarse más trampas como esta.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día  
**

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y el resto de sus amigos estaban esperando cerca del pozo esperando a que Kagome ya llegara.

"Maldición, ya se demoró demasiado esa niña" - comentó Inuyasha pisoteando su pie en el pasto sin cesar - "Mejor iré por ella de una vez" - pero antes de que saltara, Miroku lo detuvo

"Paciencia muchacho, debe tener un pequeño percanze" - intentó persuadirlo pero este hizo omiso a su comentario.

"¡Ya esperé suficiente, no vey a esperar más un minuto más!" - exclamó mientras saltaba a través del pozo. Miroku suspiro mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, este perro debe aprender a a confiar.

"Solo espero que Kagome no se moleste cuando llegue a su casa porque sino... bueno, creo que ya sabemos lo que hará" - los demás asintieron por su comentario.

"Oigan amigos, ¿ustedes creen que Valiant ya regrese de su viaje?" - comentó Shippo tocando buen punto para los jovenes adultos.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, también han pasado tres días desde que dijo que iba a regresar ¿Donde pude haber ido Valiant?" - Sango se preguntó a si misma, la verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada por él ya que andar solo en la región es peligroso y aún más abundando las guerras por doquier.

 **(Reproducir este efecto:** ** **/watch?v=l5M4XG6R8N0** )**

Justo en ese momento había llegado su respuesta porque pudieron reconocer ese extraño sonido, antes de que pudieran saber de donde provenía una figura apareció bloqueandoles la vista hacia el sol (efecto camara lento), luego la figura aterrizo a unos metros en frente del grupo.

"Ya llegó por quien lloraban" - saludó el joven Wesker mostrando su sonrisa brillante.

"¡Valiant!" - todos saludaron mientras se le acercaban. El primer en preguntar fue el pequeño Shippo quien se subió en su hombro.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?" - le preguntó curioso.

"Pues me fue bien, tuve que liquidar uno que otra criatura que intentó matarme pero estoy bien" - respondió muy tranquilo.

"¿A donde fuiste exactamente?" - preguntó el monje también curioso.

"Tranquilo monje, todo a su tiempo. Primero di un paseo y luego me detuve en un situo para... establecerme"

"¿Establecerte?"

"Si, ya que estaré por un tiempo hasta que averigue ciertas respuestas de ciertas preguntas, necesito un lugar en donde hospedarme en esta región asi que para eso tuve que construir mi propia casa" - aún con su explicación, todavía dejó confundido a sus amigos.

"Si necesitabas un techo en donde vivir, ¿por qué no simplemente te quedaste o hubieras construido tu casa aquí en la aldea?" Asi te hubiera ahorrado tiempo" - sugirió Sango pero aún así el joven de los lentes interesó su propuesta.

"Si, por un lado pude haber hecho eso pero la cuestión es que necesito un lugar en donde pueda trabajar sin que nadie me moleste, y creanme que me apego muy bien cuando se trata de mis proyectos"

"Ok, como tu digas" - dijo la exterminadora de montruos algo insegura. ¿A que se refiería con todo eso?, estando en la aldea podía hacer todas esas cosas en la aldea y amablemente lo podía pedir a los aldeanos que no lo molesten en su trabajo, este chico era más misterioso con cada segundo que lo conocían.

"Ah y por cierto, les traje regalos a cada uno"

"¿Regalos?" - preguntó Shippo interesado cuando dijo eso. A le gustaban los regalos, tal vez sería la extraña y deliciosa comida ninja que Kagome acostumbra traer de su época.

"Si, recuerden que les dije que traería recuerdos del lugar de donde venía cuando regresara y aquí los tengo" - comentó mientras revisaba las cosas que tenía en Beatriz - "Para ti Shippo, esto..." dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita de chocolates.

"¡Ay gracias Valiant!" - el zorrito le agradeció mientras sostenía la caja - "¿Qué es esto?"

"Bolitas de chocolates con almendras, se que te gustarán porque a los niños de donde vengo y de tu edad comen de esto a menudo" - le explicó causando que Shippo se alegrara más.

"¿En serio? ¡Wow, entonces debe saber deliciosos!" - comentó mientras abría la cajita para comerse unos cuantas bolitas y degustarlas - "¡Mmm, ricas!"

Valiant asintió con la cabeza - "Mhmm, ¿No te lo dije?" - prosiguió a seguir dando obsequios - "Oye monje, ¿de casualidad te gustan las bebidas alcoholicas?"

Miroku se rascó la cabeza porque sentía verguenza al tratas de responder esa pregunta - "Emm... algo así" - la verdad es que si tomaba algunas bebidas como el sake cuando andaba cortejando a las damas en las aldeas.

"Entonces esto te gustará..." - dijo sacando una lata y se la entregó en la mano. Miroku analizó la lata de aluminio que tenía en su mano, al tocarla sintió algo de frío.

"¿Y que es esto Valiant?"

"Cerveza" - al decir eso los ojos del monje se abrieron de sorpresa.

"¡¿Cerveza, lo dices en serio?!" - preguntó entusiasmado y el asintió. La cerveza era una de las mejores bebidas que había creado el hombre y solo tuvo la oportunidad de consumirlo una vez - "Si es cerveza, ¿por qué esta en este recipiente de metal?"

"Eso se llama lata y está hecha de aluminio, el hombre hizo este metodo para conservar el sabor de la bebida y para preservarla es recomendable ponerla en bajas temperaturas o agragar hielo" - Valiant le explicó las propiedadesde una lata aclarando sus dudas.

"Ya veo" - entonces el monje trató de abrir la tapa de la lata pero no servía, incluso trató de morderlo pero no sin antes de la asistencia del joven del futuro.

"Permiteme, observa y aprende" - entonces Valiant con solo dos de sus dedos abrió un agujero liberando un sonido de gas del recipiento.

Miroki se quedó imapctado con su manera de abrir las cosas y luego bebió el contenido de la lata - "Fascinante, es la mejor cerveza que he probado, incluso saber mejor que la última que probé"

"¿Verdad que si?. Ahí tengo unas cuantas más guardadas en Beatriz por si quieres más" - el joven Wesker le ofreció amablemente su tesoro y el monje lo tomó en cuenta.

 _"Hmpf, hombres..."_ \- pensó Sango porque era típico de los varones ya que se interesan muy rápido en casi todo, pero ella no pasó desapercibida

"Ah, y mi querida Sango. Tengo lo mejor para ti" - de su espalda sacó un ramo de flores muy bien elaborado. La exterminadora aceptó el presente con un pequeño rubor en su rostro ya que era un lindo ramo de violetas, sus favoritas - "Son bonitas"

"Pero no tanto como tu rostro" - le dijo con mucho cariño mientras besaba su delicada mano causando que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas. Miroku vio esa escena y casi se atragantó de su bebida, le molestaba el hecho de que ese tipo le andaba cortejando y ahora que le entregó un ramo de flores, le llevaba ventaja por dos paso. Shippo y Kirara solo inclinaron la cabeza de la confusión, se preguntaban por qué Valiant actuaba tan raro cada vez que veía a Sango.

Unos minutos después, se escucharon ruidos en el interior del pozo y de ahí salieron Inuyasha junto con Kagome.

"¡Date prisa Kagome!" - dijo el hanyo saliendo del pozo, luego de que saliera del pozo un par de mochilas salieron del mismo lugar y se escucharon unos jadeos femeninos.

"¡Ya voy ya voy Inuyasha!" - habló Kagome saliendo finalmente del pozo con todo el peso extra - "¿Por qué nunca me esperas, o al menos podrías ayudarme en cargar mis cosas?" - le preguntó tratando de recuperar aire.

"Feh!, yo no tengo por qué ayudarte. Yo no se por qué tienes que llevar cosas innecesarias" - protestó de brazos cruzados.

"Escuchame..." - la chica estaba a punto de dialogar pero los demás intervinieron.

"Oigan oigan no formen una escena, si. Recuerden que hay niños presentes" - dijo Valiant haciendo una indirecta muy directa.

"¿Y tú cuando llegaste?" - preguntó Inuyasha muy serie, todavía estaba molesto por lo que le hizo hace tres días.

"Hace poco, para ser preciso justo después de que te metiste al pozo" - respondió Miroki por él. Luego el pequeño zorro se acercó par abrazar a Kagome.

"¡Kagome que bueno que volviste!, mira lo que me dio Valiant, son como los productos de tu época" - dijo señalando la caja de chocolates. Kagome inmediatamenter reconoció la marca de ese producto, efectivamente si eran del presento esas golosinas.

"¿Mmm? ¿Chocolates? ¿En serio te dio eso?" - le preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza pero luego se fijó en el joven de las gafas - "¿Tu también traías comida de nuestra época?"

"Pues si, tenía algunas golosinas guardadas en mi mochila y luego traje nuevos viveres con mi reloj transportador" - respondió de brazos cruzados.

"Ya veo"

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?" - Valiant tenía ganas de saber sus calificaciones.

"¿Mis examenes? ¡Äh si, me fue excelente saque un 10 todos, nunca me había pasado algo asi en mi vida!" - respondió muy animada.

"Felicidades señorita Kagome, son razón se ve contenta" - Miroku lo felicitó en lo que sea que haya hecho en su hogar.

Hasta Valiant sonrió de satisfacción, su manera de hablar indicaba que no decía mentiras - "¿Ves que te dije? Con mis tutorías hasta un mono podría sacar un diploma"

"Si, y de verdad te agradezo mucho por haber sido mi tutor joven Valiant" - le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que, y ahora quiero preguntarte otra cosa. ¿Conseguiste todo lo de la lista?" - le preguntó cara a cara.

"Si-si claro, aquí los tengo en esta mochila. Fue dificil conseguirlas ya que tuve que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad con mi mamá y mi abuelo ya que es peligroso andar por ahí sin compañía pero aquí están" - dijo mostrandola la segunda mochila que tenía. El joven Wesker tomó la mochila y abrió la cubierta para ver lo que había dentro, revisó nuevamente su lista para confirmar si estaba todo lo que le pidió y efectivamente todo estaba en sa mochila.

"Perfecto, trajiste todo lo de la lista. Te agradezo mucho Higurashi, no sabes cuanto" - le agradeció y ella se sintió apenada por tantos elogios en un día.

"Oye Valiant te tengo una pregunta, ¿que tanto le pediste a Kagome y por qué tan entusiasmado?" - Inuyasha inquirió seriamente.

"Verás mi querido _Rober,_ como les dije antes necesitaba estas refacciones para mi próxima invención que dentro de pronto estaré trabajando. No tengo todas las partes pero al menos tengo con qué empezar, ya después cuando pasen otras 72 horas obtendré más piezas para la construcción de mi invento" - les explicó mientra se ajustaba las gafas. El resto se quedaron con caras de "what's? porque no entendieron a lo que se refería, al menos Kagome era la única que entendía estas cosas.

"¿Y nuevamente de que invento estás hablando, Valiant?" - preguntó Shippo curioso.

"Pronto lo sabrán, y creanme que quedarán fascinados" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba el resto de la mochila para comprobar si estaba lo más importante - "¡Si, lo que necesitaba. Esto...!" - dijo sacando dos cajas de six pack de cerveza y una cajetilla de cigarros.

"¿Y eso que es? ¿Más cerveza?" - preguntó el monje interesado porque eran más latas de la bebida que le mostró hace un momento.

"No solo cervezas, también cigarros" - dijo mostrando la cajetilla para después sacar un pequeño tubo blanco para después meterselo en la boca, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño objeto metálico y prendió fuego en el, en cuestión de segundos Valiant comenzó a fumar del cigarro y lo disfrutaba bien.

"¿También fumas? ¿por qué?" - Sango le preguntó a lo que él respondió.

"Cuando quiero relajarme y pensar en algunas cosas, simplemente necesito estos dos objetos para aclarar mi mente y creanme, eso funciona para mi" - dijo mientras liberaba un aro hecho de humo - "En esta época no venden ningúna de estas cosas, fue una suerte que Kagome me haya traido ambos productos ya que se me estaban acabando" - comentó alegremente mientras seguía con lo suyo.

 _"Esos productos no los compré yo sola porque mi mamá y abuelo fueron los que los compraron ya que no venden esas cosas a menores de edad y yo apenas tengo 15 años"_ \- pensó Kagome mientras lo veía beber y fumar, hacer ambas cosas era nocivo para salud pero se notaba que eso no le importaba al joven peli verde-azul, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que ese habito no le resultará bueno, ¿o si?.

"Pero eso no es todo amigos, durante estos días me he puesto ha investigar acerca de los fragmentos de esa perla y he descubierto muchas cosas interesantas; como el hecho de tienen la capacidad de otorgarle la vida a un ser que haya perdido la y a la vez aumentar sus capacidades" - les explicó mientras bebía y fumaba.

"Eso es porque precisamente es lo que hace la perla de Shikon, con un solo fragmento es capáz de aumentar los poderes de cualquier demonio. Por eso hacemos este viaje para recolectar los que nos faltan" - Inuyasha fue el que le comentó.

"Si, eso mismo me dije y solo quería saber su opinión al repecto" - luego se acercó a Kagome - "Oiga señorita"

"¿Si que pasa?" - le preguntó porque al parecer quería pedirle un favor. El joven Wesker sacó su recipiente y sacó uno de los fragmentos con unas pequeñas pinzas que tenía guardadas. La chica inclinó la cabeza de la confusión - "¿Mmm? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese fragmentos Valiant?"

"Encontré este pequeño fragmento y puedo sentir que esta rodeado por una aura maligna, quiero que toques este fragmentos y compruebes si puedes purificarlo"

Kagome abrió los ojos cuando escuchó eso - "Espera, ¿cómo sabes que puedo purificar los fragmentos?"

"Solo lo adiviné, pregunto otra véz ¿puedes hacer eso?" - el inquirió nuevamente. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y tomó el fragmento de las pinzas y al tocarlo pudo sintir algo, una presencia maligno como el de... Naraku, ¿pero como es esto posible? ¿Por qué llevaba un fragmento con la influencia de Naraku y porqué lo tenía apartado de los otros que tenía consigo?, sea cual sea el motivo tenía que que actuar cuanto antes, con sus poderes hizo todo lo posible para restaurar la pureza del fragmento - "Ten, joven Valiant" - pero antes de que se lo entregara Inuyasha intervino.

"Espera un minuto señorita, ¿por qué motivo le devuelves el fragmento a este tipo? SI ya te lo dio" - inquirió el hanyo tocando su brazo.

"¿Aún después de lo que pasamos no confías en mi, _Fido_? Me ofendes" - dijo Valiant fingiendo drama en esa frase.

"Porque este fragmento le pertenece Inuyasha, además el joven Valiant puede hacerse cargo de los fragmentos tanto como nosotros"

El mitad bestia gruñó antes sus comentarios - "¡De ninguna manera le permitiré que se quede con más fragmentos!" - estaba a punto de atracarlo pero la chica intervino.

"Inuyasha **¡Abajo!"** \- dijo su conjuro el susodicho cayó al suelo.

"Por cierto Valiant, noté que ese fragmento tenía el poder de Naraku, ¿exactamente donde lo encontraste?" - preguntó Miroku muy intrigado y los demás lo vieron.

El joven de las gafas guardó silencia porque no sabía que decir, no era lo bastante simple como para decir la verdad ni tampoco lo bastante tonto como mentir asi que pensó en una respuesta que cerrara todas sus dudas - "Eso es... confidencial"

"¿Confidencial? ¿Y que es eso?" - preguntó Shippo por es palabra tan rara.

"Significa información clasificada no apta para todo publico, en pocas palabras no se lo puedo decir"

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso nos ocultas algo acerca de Naraku?" - preguntó Inuyasha severamente por su poca confianza e iba a sacarle la información pero lo detuvieron.

Valiant se volteó sin mostrar signos de intimidación - "No les oculto nada en especial, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que estoy captando el rastro de su enemigo" - Al decir eso todos abrieron los ojos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" - preguntaron al mismo tiempo - "¿Cómo?"

"Con el fragmento que conseguí capté la escencia de ese individuo

"Pero ese fragmento ya lo purifiqué eliminando la magia de Naraku, ¿cómo le seguirás el rastro?" - preguntó Kagome intrigada.

"Ese fragmento lo tuve durante tu ausencia, tengo grabado su poder dentro de mi cabeza y puedo seguirle el rastro. Y no solo eso, con el rastreador implementado en mi sistema nervioso, puedo colocar un fragmento y localizar el resto que anden dispersos por el país" - respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

"¿En serio puedes localizar el resto de los fragmentos que anden dispersos?" - preguntó Miroku interesado, eso ería de gran ayuda más de lo que Kagome puede aportar.

"Si, y dejenme confesarles que hasta ahora conseguí unos 15 fragmentos más, así para ahorrarles el viaje por un tiempo" - comentó mientras les mostraba el mismo recipiente donde estaban la cantidad ya mencionada de fragmentos de recolectados. Todos estaban impresionados por lo que acaban de oír, ese sujeto ya se les había adelantado con más fragmentos que había conseguido, esos significaba que sus viajes se reducirían y eso era muy ventajoso ya que su objetivo era recolectar la mayor cantidad de piezas posibles antes de enfrentarse una vez más con Naraku.

Sin embargo el hanyo detectó un pequeño error en su argumento - "Oye por si no lo sabes Naraku puede ocultarse muy bien usando sus campos de energía y hasta ahora hemos estado peleando para tan siquiera captar una parte de su aroma y aparte ni siquiera los has visto en su verdadera personalidad, ¿Crées que un ser como tu podrá encontrarlo?" - el peli plateado le preguntó de brazos cruzados.

El joven peli verde-azul movió su dedo de un lado a otro negando su afirmación anterior - "Inuyasha, hay diferentes formas de buscar a la gente además usar la vista o el olfato, tengo mis propios metodos y te aseguro que son efectivos. Recuerden esto, Naraku puede correr pero no esconderse"

 _"Vaya, no se si es sabio o es un tonto al decir eso"_ \- pensaron cuando dijo esa frase, aunque por otro lado puede tener sentido. Sin más tiempo que perder, el equipo comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a un nuevo viaje en la región.

 _"Sango... no puedo decirte que me encontré y pelee con tu hermano porque no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya he visto en ti y no me gustaría verte sufrir. Eres una mujer fuerte y no dejas que nadie se meta contigo, te prometo que haré lo posible por arreglar tus problemas. Solo espero que con la pequeña cirugia que le hize a tu hermano sirva para que recupere la humanidad que le fue arrebatada, sino... ya me las arreglaré"_

* * *

Más Tarde es día, el grupo ya había partido y fueron a parar a un aldea que estaba por el otro extremo de la colina. Inuyasha estaba quejandose porque no había interesante en esa aldea.

"¿No es un pista falsa? Dudo que haya un fragmento de Shikon en un lugar tan ocupado" - comentó el hanyo decepcionado y fastidiado.

"¿Kagome, puedes sentir alguno?" - Sango preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza - "¿Y tu Valiant?"

"Negativo..." - respondió sin voltear- "Población, entre 100 y 120 personas. Economia: pasable, con un valor de entre 3,000 y 5,000 yenes divididos entre todos los recursos de la aldea. Fauna: jabalis, gallinas, conejos, etc. Flora: flores de muchos tipos y plantas medicinales..." - sus amigos lo miraron extrañados cuando dijo eso.

"Oye, ¿que quieres decir con todos esos comentarios?" - preguntó Miroku confuso.

"Solamente analizo lo que veo de esta aldea a através de ojo derecho; me puede mostrar la información ya sea de lugares, objetos o personas" - les explicó acerca de sus funciones de cyborg.

"¿Oye, puedes describirme con ese ojo que dices?" - preguntó Shippo interesado y el aceptó con todo gusto.

"No veo por qué no" - en ese instante fijó su vista hacia el pequeño zorro y comenzó a ver todos sus datos

 _"Nombre: Shippo.  
Edad: 5 años.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Tipo de Sangre: A+  
Especie: Kitsune (Zorro Mágico).  
Melena: Anaranjada.  
Ojos: Verdes.  
Peso: 20 kg.  
Fuerza: Mínina.  
Velocidad: Arriba del promedio.  
C.I: 5  
Habilidades Especiales: Hoja mágica, Trompo Mágico, Serpiente, Fuego Mágico, Transformación, Peonza (Ilusión óptica que engaña al enemigo), Setas lloronas.  
Señas particulares: Su cola rubia de zorro.  
Comida Favorita: La "comida ninja" de Kagome.  
Temor: Los hermanos relampago, muchos monstruos y la soledad"_

"Orale, es exactamente lo que soy yo. Es como si me conocieras de toda la vida" - Shippo lo elogió porque todo los datos que acaba de decirle, y acertó en todo, o al menos eso creía porque había ciertas cosas que no.

Valiant sonrió por su comentario - "¿Ves, que les dije? Y así puedo hacerlo con todos y cada uno de ustedes o con cualquiera de esta antigua época, claro siempre y cuando ustedes me lo pidan, le recomiendo que al menos una vez cada mes"

"De acuerdo, lo tomaremo en cuenta Joven Valiant" - Kagome le dijo tomando en cuenta su habilidad, la verdad es que quisiera checarse mensualmente su salud pero los unicos que tal vez no quisiera saber es sobre... ya saben, la información más clasificada de cualquier mujer es sobre el peso y la edad.

"Bueno, cada uno vaya por su propio camino para buscarlo. Nos vemos" - Miroki sugirió pero no sin antes una pequeña intervención.

"¿No me digas que dices eso solo para cortejar una mujer, monje?" - preguntó Valiant en tono burlón pero adivinó su pequeñoa jugarreta.

Miroku se estremeció porque ese hombre le leyó la mente pero intentó disimular mientras se iba hacia la casa más lujosa de la aldea.

 _"Hmpf, tal como lo supuse. Este monje no cambiará"_ \- a el le daba igual lo que hacía Miroku porque el no recurría a esos metodos para conseguir un techo en donde dormir.

"¿Por qué esa actitud?" - preguntó Sango y solo se encogieron de hombros.

"No lo se querida, pero creo que si debamos separarnos para ver si hay algo interesante en este lugar" - luego se acercó a la exterminadora - "¿No quieres pasar por el campo de flores?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

"Emm... si claro, no parece mala idea" - preguntó con un pequeño rubor en su rostro y ambos jovenes se fueron caminando por uno de los caminos de la aldea.

"Que bonito" - Kagome suspiró de ensueño al ver esa escena.

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado - "Oye, ¿por qué suspiras, Kagome?"

"El joven Valiant es alguien cariñosos cuando se trata de Sango, me parece algo tierno que muestre así sus sentimientos" - dijo estando orgullosa de es hombre.

"Feh!, no es para tanto. A puesto que ese tonto hace lo mismo que Miroku cuando se acerca una mujer, nada le falta que le pida un hijo" - comentó eso porque pensó que era otro libinidoso.

 ***¬_¬*** \- "Ay Inuyasha no entiendes. La manera en que Valiant se dirige es muy diferente a lo que hace el monje Miroku, al menos muestra el respeto que debería mostrar cualquier hombre hacia una mujer, no como otros" - dijo haciendo una indirecta muy directa - "Sabes, creo que deberías aprender una o dos cosas de él"

El hanyo arqueó una ceja de intriga - "¿Y por qué yo?. No necesito aprender lecciones de nadie"

 _"Ajá, si. Lo que tu digas Inuyasha"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Valiant caminaba junto con Sango y pasaban por los campos de flores que estaban cerca de un rio. El joven Wesker disfrutaba cada segundo estando cerca de la exterminadora y conocía los metodos para cortejar a las damas, lo primero que hizo fue acerca lentamente su mano y la puso sobre su hombro para juntarse un poquito.

La exterminadora de montruos se estremeció un poquito cuando sintió su mano junto a su cuerpo, alzó lentamente la mirada y pudo ver la brillante sonrisa que reflejaba en sus dientes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez - _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"_ \- se preguntaba como es que un joven tan rudo puede comportarse tan amable en menos de un parpadeo, eso no lo había visto antes, ni siquiera en sus propios amigos. Luego de caminar un rato decidieron parar y se sentaron en la humeda hierba, la gata Kirara se sentó en las piernas de su aman y se recostó. De ahí comenzaron su charla...

"Que buen clima tenemos hoy, ¿no lo crées?" - preguntó Sango sintiendo el viento fluir en su cabellera y el solo asintió.

"Sip, Temperatura: 23° C, semi-despejado con un viento entre 0.5 y 1.2 km. por hora. Perfecto día para hacer actividades al aire libre" - decía mientras se recostaba y ponía sus manos en su nuca y luego dejó sus armas - "Es una lastima que no haya fragmentos por aquí cerca, pero no esta mal darnos un respiro de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza - "Tienes razón, ¿pero que acaso tu no descansas?"

"De vez en cuando, al menos repongo mis energías entre periodos porque mi metabolismo es un poco diferente al de un humano promedio. Aunque no lo creas personas que trabajan tan duro como yo merecemos un descanso, al menos en mi época solo me preocupada por asuntos de negocios, proyectos pendientes y uno que otro encuentro con algunas personas que me desafían" - respondió mientras veía el cielo - "Y ultimamente muchos Yokai's han intentado devorarme y/o robar los fragmentos que tengo"

Sango lo vio preocupada y sintió empatia porque sabía lo que se sentía, de hecho, es justamente lo que hacen casi todo el tiempo -"¿Cuantos monstruos te has enfrentado durante estos tres días, Valiant?"

"Dejame recordar..." - investigó su propio registro de batallas de su historial en su CPU - "63 monstruos para ser exacto" - al decir eso, la chica de cabello marrón jadeó de la impresión.

"¡¿63 monstruos, tú solo?!" - preguntó y el volvió a asentir. Sango estaba impresionada, ni ella junto con su antiguo equipo de exterminadores lograban enfrentarse a tanto Yokai en tan poco tiempo. A lo mucho erradicaban unos 20 o 30 por semana y el más del triple en en menos de tres días - "Debes ser un experto en el combate"

"Meh, no me gusta alardear tanto sobre mis habilidades, por lo general los oculto para encagar con la sociedad" - respondió muy tranquilo.

"Pero debió ser muy duro enfrentarte a tantos montruos sin la ayuda de nadie, ¿no es así?" - comentó Sango todavía preocupada, en su caso ella no podría combatir sin el apyo de alguien, aunque sea moral.

"Cuando tienes que enfrentarte a la vida es necesario seguir la ley del más fuerte, asi que por eso pongo mi empeño en la arte marcial y en el uso de las armas" - dijo mientras veía su Lancer y su Gnasher - "Si me le preguntas, esos monstruos parecen cucarachas; repugnantes... y no dejan de fastidiar"

La exterminadora solamente sonrió de manera nerviosa por su comentario, muestra una gran sentido de la arrogancia pero por otro lado parecía muy seguro de si mismo - "Oye, ¿puedo ver tus armas por un momento... por favor?" - se lo pidió amablemente ya que no ha tenido la oportunidad de analizar esas armas de fuego.

"Adelante..." - dijo el joven Wesker mientras le entregaba el rifle y la escopeta - "Solo no aprietes los gatillos. No queremos asustar a los civiles, ¿ok?"

"Ok" - Sango se dispuso a observar detenidamente las armas de fuego y todavía se quedó intrigada por el diseño de sus armas futuristas. Es cierto que las armas de fuego existen en esta época pero nunca semejante a estos diseños - "Es increible que en tu época existan este tipo de armas"

"Mhmm, efectivamente querida. Estas armas me dieron la mayoría de las victorias que te mencioné; se destacan por su versatilidad, cadencia y potencia de fuego. Pesados pero ligeros, ¿ingenioso, no lo crées?. Yo mismo diseñé estas dos armas" - preguntó con el ego muy alto por su trabajo bien hecho

"Muy ingenioso de tu parte, apuesto que si cualquier ejercito tuvieran estas armas, apuesto que serían ejercitos invencibles, ¿verdad?" - Sango le preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

"Algo así, la cuestión sería como las podrían manejar ya que para manejar este tipo de armas requieren práctica y no cualquier practica, sino un adiastriamiento especial que sobrepase el nivel ordinario de cualquier ejercito, y también paciencia y perseverancia. No obstante, en mi época no solo usamos rifles o escopetas ya que solo cubren lo básico, se necesita de complementos como las granadas. Por ejemplo están la de fragmentación para eliminar a la infanteria de un solo golpe, las cegadoras para escapes rápidos, las incendiarias para encender un poco las cosas. Y mi favorita personal, las de plasma, las que cubren mayor rango de alcanze que las anteriores" - le explicó mientras le mostraba cada uno de los diferentes tipos de granadas que tenía.

"Increible, nunca había visto estos tipos de explosivos y yo solo conocía las normales, las de humo y las de veneno que suelo llevar en mis combates a la hora de eliminar monstruos" - dijo Sango impresionada al ver las granadas que le acaba de mostrar, las que le gustaron fueron, bueno, todas le gustaron ya que sus diseños las hacían más practica que las que ella posee.

"Bueno, las que tu tienes también son útiles, en especial las de veneno. Hmpf, esas son difíciles de conseguir o crear" - admitió con un leve risa por su inventario - "Pero continuando, no pueden faltar las indispensables como los son las navajas o cuchillos de combate" - dijo mientras desenfundaba su navaja diamente - "Perfectas para un asalto de cuerpo a cuerpo, las espadas sirven en esta época pero yo... lo hagO con más clase" - dijo mientras "juegueteaba" con el arma con unos movimientos muy bien ejecutados sin el temor de cortarse por accidente.

"Ya veo..." - Sango conocía esa tactica de combate, no por nada la entrenaron para usar su espada pero ese cuchillo que poseía parecía más letal de lo que aparentaba y parecía tener un mejor control que caulquier guerrero.

"¿Que diferentes tipos de armas existen más, Valiant?" - Sango quería saber más.

Valiant se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba - "Hay tantas que me tomaría todo el día explicarte todas las que han existido hasta ahora pero te diré las más importantes: Existen desde las armas de corto y largo alcanze, como las que te acabo de mencionar, los rifles de precisión, lanzacohetes, lanzallamas, lasers, etc. Hasta poderosos vehiculos de combate como Beatriz..." - dijo señalando su motocicleta claramente modificada para el combate extenso - "hasta tanques, aviones, submarinos y hasta naves espaciales, bueno ese último no es exactamente de combate pero lo que si hace es que permite viajar al hombre hasta el espacio"

"¿El espacio?" - tanto Sango como Kirara se quedaron intrigadas al oír eso.

"Si, ¿nunca se han preguntado que hay más alla de nuestra Tierra?" - el inquirió y ambas seguían intrigadas.

"No exactamente, bueno lo único que hemos creído es que más alla del cielo es donde van las almas al otro mundo"

Valiant rodó los ojos cuando dijo eso, ya sabía a que se refería con eso - "Pues lamento informarte que han vivido en un engaño en todo este tiempo, como el caso de que la tierra no es plana sino redonda. Es verdad que usan esa analogía cuando alguien muere pero eso no es cientificamente posible y todos se lo han creído desde el inicio de los tiempos"

Lo que decía el joven peli verde-azul estaba muy lejos de su comprensión porque no sabía nada de esas cosas - "¿Entonces tu sabes que hay más alla de la Tierra?"

"El universo..." - dijo mientras veía otra vez el cielo - "Más allá del conocimiento humano se encuentra una de los misterios más grandes de toda la vida, el universo. Hace millones de años la vida como la conocemos fue creado por una explosión conocida como el "Big-Bang" y de ahí tantos nuestros planetas como estrellas, como al menos muchos las llaman así, empezaron a formarse hasta tomar forma de roca. Con el paso de los años nuestro planeta Tierra a adquirido forma consiguiendo los recursos que usamos hoy en día como los mares, los bosques y todo los seres vivo que han existido hasta ahora e inclusive la Luna que todos conocen, es parte importante de este planeta ya que es su único satelite que la rodea.

Sango estaba fascinada con el relato que estaba escuchando, hasta ahora ningún persona tenía tal conocimiento, parecía como si hubiera vivido todo ese largo tiempo que tanto menciona - "¿Y que más sabes del planeta Tierra?"

"Uff, lo que no sabría de la Tierra: Se formó hace aproximadamente 4,550 millones de años, con una masa de 5,9736×1024 kg. Su superficie está compuesta de 510,072,000 km², del cual 29.2% es tierra mientras que el 70.8 es agua. Un radio de 6378,1 km, con una gravedad de 9.78 m/s². Es el tercer planeta del sistema solar por delante estan Venus y Mercurio y por detrás están Marte, Jupiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. Ah y sin mencionar que todos estos planeta ya mencionados están girando actualmente alrededor de forma eliptica sobre la estrella más importante de nuestra galaxia, el Sol. Y esas son algunas de las caracteristicas que me vienen a la mente, ¿entendiste algo de esto, Sango?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

La exterminadora tenía la cabeza hechando humo porque le era difícil comprender toda esa información del que no sabía para nada y que casi no pudo entender nada - "Wow... es que... no se que decir más que... wow. Tantas cosas que no sabía, ¿de verdad así está compuesta nuestra vida?"

"Pues hasta ahora, incluso en mi época nadie ha podido responder a esa pregunta, ni siquiera yo se como responder a esa pregunta por mas listo que sea y si le preguntas a cualquiera que conozcas, creeme que más de uno te responderá de una manera distinta porque es de acuerdo de un individuo del cual eso no hace diferentes. La vida existe desde el inicio de los tiempos y en ese tiempo se ha formado mucha vida de forma indefinida e infinita, y como dijo uno de los más grandes científicos de la historia, Albert Einstein _"Hay dos cosas que son infinitas; el universo, y la estupidéz humana"_ \- eso último si pudo entender ya que estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de la estupidéz - "No obstante, muchos especulan que existe más vida en algún otro lugar, debido a que hay muchas anomalías que se presentan en nuestro universo, un claro ejemplo es la existencia de otra dimesión"

"¿Otra dimensión?"

"Si, tal vez por alguna ruptura del equilibrio espacio-tiempo podríamos terminar en otra galaxia que conduce a otro universo paralelo y una tras otra tras otra y tras otra hasta no saber que cuantas existen en realidad" - luego se sentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Aunque, quien sabe, tal vez en uno de esos universos podríamos ser nuestras contraparte opuestas, en donde tal vez peleemos por el otro mando o tal vez seamos nuestros generos contrarios"

"¿Por qué piensas eso Valiant?" - preguntó por su loca pero poca probable teoría.

"Lo digo porque... eso me pasó una vez. Terminé en un lugar diferente y muy semejante a nuestro hogar y ahí permanecí por un largo tiempo. A pesar de que permanecí lejos en un lugar extraño, no me di por vencido y luché para seguir adelante y cuando regresé a casa, me di cuenta de que le tiempo pasó diferente. Y hablando de tiempo, me sigo preguntando como llegué aquí, a esta época de guerras civiles, por eso el universo en un misterio sin resolver" **(1)**

Sango se quedó sin habla tras escuchar, debió ser un experiencia muy fuerte, probablemente más fuerte de lo que ella y sus amigos han pasado y eso se debe a que ellos desconocen acerca del universo o el espacio-tiempo, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Valiant pasó por muchas dificultades, todavía muestra esa sonrisa que parecía no erradicarse ni con la misma muerte, y eso es muy admirable.

"Valiant, se que tu vida debe ser complicada por todo lo que has pasado pero ya no debes preocuparte. Sea cual sea el motivo del por qué llegaste, de seguro debe ser para que superes un nuevo reto y nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte en cualquier situación porque somos tus amigos" - Sango le dijo con una calida sonrisa mientras tocaba su mano, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias Sango, por haber compartido este momento y por haber tenido esta charla. Supongo que ese era lo que me faltaba" - dijo con una leve risa.

"De nada. Vaya, es increible todo lo que ha pasado, tanta información que aprendí en un solo día. Cuando le diga esto a los demás ni se lo van a creer"

"Tienes razón, si así tu te pusiste al escuchar todo esto, imaginante como reaccionará el orejas de perro y los otros" - la única que tal ve comprendería sería Kagome ya que vivía en su misma época y más o menos entiende lo avanzado del aprendizaje, o mejor dicho lo básico de lo avanzado.

En ese momento, la chica notó algo extraño cuando sintió la mano del joven las gafas, sintió una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¿seis? dedos. Bajó la mirada para quitar su mano para ver la del otro chico y se quedó impactada - "¿Qué? ¿Tienes seis dedos por mano?" - ¿cómo es que no la notaron antes?.

El se rascó la cabeza - "Es algo penoso pero es cierto, por alguna razón nací con seis dedos en cada mano y también en cada pie. Supongo que no lo notaron debido a que cerraba mucho el puño o no veían con detenimiento mis manos con mis guantes" - dijo mientras se destapaba una de las manos para mostrar su mano desnuda con los seis dedos movibles. La exterminadora junto con su mascota estaban impresionadas, es la primera vez que veían a una persona con semejante cualidad, a menos que no fuese un monstruo, especie del cual no pertenece Valiant. ¿Cómo es posible esto?. Misterios de la vida... **(2)**

"¡Maldita ladrona!" - exclamó una joven voz sonando muy molesto.

"¿Y eso de donde vino?" - Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a lo lejos un grupo de niños molestando a una niña que estaba en el suelo casi llorando.

"Satsuki, ¿tu robaste el caqui de mi padre de mi casa, no?" - preguntó uno de los niños mientras la pateaba pero la mencionada se defendió.

"¡Yo no la tomé!" - a pesar de sus protestas, los otros no la creyeron.

"¡Callate buena para nada!" - y siguieron maltratandola hasta que Satsuki otra vez.

"Todos ustedes... ¡cuando mi hermano mayor vuelva, les dará una paliza!" - Sin embargo los tres bravucones se mufaron de su amenaza.

"Estúpida, ¿tu hermano murió hace mucho tiempo en la guerra, o no?" - preguntó el segundo niño.

"Mi padre estaba con el cuando murió" - protestó el otro todavía burlandose de su falsa esperanza.

"¡Mi hermano no ha muerto!" - La niña se hartó de sus insultos y le dio una mordida al tobillo de uno de los niños.

"¡Maldita niña violenta!" - exclamó un miembro del grupo mientras le golpeaba con una vara.

Valiant frunció el ceño mientras que Sango gruñó de la furia al ver toda ese conflicto.

"¡Que crueles!, ¿cómo se atreven a atacar a una niña indefensa? ¡Alguien debe darles un lección a esos niños!" - estaba a punto de ir hacia allá pero una mano le detuvo en el hombro.

"Espera Sango, creo que alguien más les va a dar una lección a esos niños" - y efectivamente ocurrió algo, el cielo se oscureció en su posición mientras que un remolino de fuego verde rodeó a Satsuki y a los otros niños. Antes de que pudieran comprender la situación, una criatura apareció del torbellino.

 **"¡Ustedes!, ¿Por qué estan molestando a esta niña?"** \- preguntó un ser en forma de globo rosa con grandes ojos saltones y con una mirada muy seria, cosa que hizo intimidar a los bravucones.

"¡Un montruo!" - los tres comenzaron a huir del rio para escapar cobardemente. Unos segundos después, la criatura desapareció en un *POP!* revelando que el responsable era Shippo.

"¡Les gané!" - dijo el zorro muy triunfante de su hazaña y luego se dirigió a la niña - "Niña, ¿estás bien?" - Satsuki se quedó viendo con curiosidad a su héroe y sintió algo de ternura.

"Gracias mapache" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabezita y el solo frunció el ceño cuando le dijo "mapache"

"Soy un zorrito" - le corrigió su pequeño error, él no entendía por qué la gente a menudo lo confunden con otra especie criatura.

La niña Satsuki sacó un fruto que tenía guardado - "Esto es por salvarme, ¿quieres la mitad?" - le ofreció la mitad de la fruta y el aceptó el regalo con un pequeño sonrojo y luego ambos se sentaban a comer en la hierba - "El coqui que robé, está delicioso" - dijo mientras degustaba del saqui. Al decir esas palabras, Shippo levantó una ceja de intriga.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Después de todo ella era la culpable?"_ \- el suspiró de resentimiento ya que sintió más culpa por haber espantado a unos niños quien en realidad le castigaban a una ladrona, pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos ambos jovenes adultos veían la escena conmoverdora, Sango sonreía de manera orgulla pero Valiant seguía como siempre.

"Vaya, Shippo es valiente cuando se lo propone" - ella comentó al ver su acto heróico y recordó todas las veces cuando salvaba a alguien gracias a sus ilusiones.

"Si, lastima que protegió a una ladrona" - comentó mientras la exterminadora asentía con la cabeza porque era cierto ya que escucharon toda la conversación anterior. Típico, salvas a alguien que resulta ser culpable de haber hecho algo malo, la justicia es ciega, incluso para esta época - "En fin, creo que debemos volver con Inuyasha y los otros para ver que tanto han hecho"

"De acuerdo" - y el grupo se marchó del lugar dejando al zorrito con su "amiguita".

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día  
**

Ya había anochecido y los muchachos estaban en la casa más importante de la aldea donde el monje Miroku estaba hablando con el señor feudal acerca de un "excorsismo" que tenía que hacer para purificar el lugar de algún espíritu.

"Debemos excorsisarla tan rápido como sea posible" - dijo el monje siguiendo al señor feudal y él le creyó en su palabra por ser un figura sagrada - "No hay necesidad de una recompensa, señor de la aldea" - intentó ser modesto pero el hombre insistió

"Oh no, traeré comida y ropa para dormir esta noche" - comentó muy ofrecido mientras se adentraba en sus aposentos para traerles su pago. Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango veían al monje budista con expresiones de incredulidad mientras que Valiant solamente estaba ahí parado de brazos cruzados.

"Que buena mentira" - dijo el peli plateado con sarcasmo pero Kagome le shusheó porque escucharon un ruido que se escuchó en el interior del templo.

 _"Mmm... algo se mueve_ " - pensó el joven Wesker mientras revisaba la habitación, si su radar no se equivocaba, podía jurar que había un espíritu vagando por la casa.

Miroku usó un pergamino con un escrito en él y con su magia pegó el pergamino y reaccionó al instante, en cuestión de segundos un espíritu en forma de lagartija salió de su escondite y se marchó para huir.

"Vaya, entonces si había un fantasma después de todo" . comentó Valiant un poco impresionado al haber visto un espíritu con sus ojos. A veces ese monje si que sabe aprovecharse de las situaciones que ocurren en esta región y gracias a sus tretas les consiguió un techo por esta noche.

"¿Asi que no era una mentira, eh?" - preguntó Inuyasha al ver su malentendido.

"¿Les importa?" - Miroki les preguntó con una mirada de desdén ya que no confiaron en él desde un principio - "Supuse que esta casa era la mejor en el área para realizar un excorsismo, y ustedes no me creyeron"

"No te quejes monje, al menos yo no dudé de ti. Yo si sabía que había algo sospechoso en esta casa" - argumentó Valiant y Miroku solo miró con cara de "Ay, aja".

"¡Inuyasha!" - se escuchó la voz de Shippo y todo voltearon a verlo.

"¿Shippo?" - preguntó Kagome y luego el zorro saltó a sus brazos - "¿Cómo supiste donde estabamos?"

"¿Que te sucede, pequeño?" - inquirió Valiant curioso porque esa manera de hablar indicaba que descubrió algo nuevo.

"¡Tengo grandes noticias, hay un fragmento de Shikon aquí!" - les informó y todos le prestaron atención por esa interesante noticia, el los guió hasta donde estaba la niña que conoció en la tarde.

"Esa niña es... la que vimos hace rato" - comentó Sango y Valiant asintió con la cabeza de afirmación, era la misma quien salvó Shippo.

"Oh Satsuki, ¿no?" - dijo el terrateniente porque ella sabía quien era. Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la mencionada jovencita.

"Lo tomaremos, si es uno auténtico" - el le ordenó de brazos cruzados, llevar un fragmento de la perla era peligroso y más con la situación por la que estaban pasando. Sin embargo Satsuki no quiso obedecer porque ese trozo era un recuerdo de su hermano que le había entregado antes de ir a la guerra del cual todavía esperaba su regreso. El hanyo estaba a punto de tomar el fragmento por la fuerza pero Kagome intervino una vez más.

"Inuyasha, **Abajo!"** \- dijo su conjuro haciendo que el susodicho cayó ante el suelo y luego ella se acercó a Satsuki - "Disculpe, ¿me permites ver tu fragmento?. Descuida, no te lo quitaré, solamente quiero verlo por un segundo" - le pidió amablemente con una sonrisa, la niña del kimono rosa seguía dudando de los extraños que llegaron el día de hoy pero luego de pensar finalmente accedió y le entregó el fragmento que tenía.

Mientras tanto Shippo estaba ocupada en sus pensamiento - _"Es verdad... si le quitan el fragmento, el deseo de Satsuki..."_ \- pronto se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y se descontroló - _"¡Ay son un tonto!"_ \- se culó a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

Valiant vio su inquietud y leyó sus pensamientos, ¿a que deseo se refería?. Los deseos eran de lo más improbable que podía suceder, con trabajos apenas se lograban cumplir sueños pero los deseos eran otra cosa. Fijó su mirada hacia el trozo que Kagome estaba inspeccionando y se dio cuenta de una triste realidad, ese fragmento no emitía el mismo poder que el de la verdadera perla, es más, ni siquiera emite ningún poder en lo absoluto, era solo un pedazo de cuarzo común y corriente que se parecía demasiado a un pedazo de la perla verdadera.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un codo tocar sus costillas - "Valiant..." - Sango le susurró y le iba a decir lo que ella sabía pero el solo se limitó a asentir porque el ya se sabía que iba a decirle.

"¿Es suficiente, no?. Ya me voy" - Ya después de unos segundos de inspección, Satsuki tomó su fragmento de la "perla" y comenzó a retirarse a su hogar.

El terrateniente le llamó la atención - "Satsuki, ¿no quieres quedarte aquí?" - desde hace tiempo le ha estado ofreciendo su casa a esa niña huerfana pero ella no ha aceptado por nada y parecía que ni cambiaría de opinión tan facil.

"Estoy bien, mi hermano mayor pronto llegará a casa" - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. El grupo vio con lastima a esa niña, su fe era muy fuerte pero... ¿que pasaría su toda esa fe se esfumara en un parpadéo?.

El niño con cola de zorro se subió al hombro de Kagome - "Kagome... ¿ese fragmento era falso?"

"Si" - por más simple era la respuesta, lamentablemente era cierto porque no sintió nada en ese trozo de piedra.

Luego Sango apareció para compartir su comentario - "Shippo, esa era un flor de piedra"

"¿Flor de piedra?" - inquirió con la ceja levantada a lo que el joven peli verde-azul explicó.

"O mejor conocida como cuarzo, es un mineral que normalmente crece en la corteza terrestre, o para ser específico en los pies de la montañas. El color del cuarzo puede variar entre blanco, transparente, rojizo, negro y... rosa. Creo que la pequeña Satsuki ha vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo, lamentablemente" - comentó de brazos cruzados. Como había dicho hace horas, no detectó ningúna señal del poder que emiten los verdaderos fragmentos y si hubiera sido lo contrario, se habrían ahorrado mucho tiempo al quedarse en este lugar.

La exterminadora asintió con la cabeza - "No es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon" - al decir, eso Shippo comenzó a entristecerse y eso se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en Satsuki.

 _"Falso... Satsuki ha vivido en la miseria" -_ y con respecto a su hermano, ya era cuestión si volvía a aparecer o no.

"Ya se hace tarde chicos, primero cenemos para después dormir, saldremos mañana a primera hora" - Valiant les sugirió a todos y asintieron con la cabeza. El grupo se adentró en los aposentos pero faltaba uno - "¿Shippo, no vas a entrar?" - le preguntó y el zorro reaccionó.

"S-si, ya voy Valiant" - dijo mientras caminaba para entrar a la casa. El joven Wesker sabía lo que estaba pensando el infante yokai y era comprensible, cualquier varón haría lo posible por contentar a una chicando aún sabiendo que la sitiuación en su contra.

* * *

Era aproximadamente la media noche y todo el grupo estaba dormido, bueno, no exactamente todos. Como era suponerse, en esta época de guerra civiles e invasión de demonios, no muchos lograban conciliar el noche si no se ponían alerta, por lo tanto era necesario que al menos un miembro del equipo estuviera de vigia. Valiant por supuesto fue el primer voluntario en tomar ese puesto y se iba a turnar con Inuyasha cada noche para que el resto de pueda dormir tranquilamente en la hermosa noche. El joven Wesker no tenía problemas en ser un vigia ya que sus periodos de sueño son periodicamente y pasarían meses antes de tan siquiera hacer un bostezo.

Regresando al argumento, el vigilante estaba en la entrada sentado con sus armas listas para disparar por si alguien se atrevía a entrar para atacar a sus compañeros y/o robar los fragmentos que tenían a su merced. Por supuesto mientras hacía su labor se fumaba uno que otro cigarro y bebía unas cuantas latas de cerveza solo para pasar el tiempo, luego volteó su vista para ver a los demás; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kirara dormían de lo más normal pero habían dos personas que no conciliaban el sueño, la primera era Kagome quien no estaba tan quieta que digamos ya que ha estado rodando como tronco a causa un mal sueño por el que estaba pasando.

 _"No más diagramas, ya nos los quiero"_ \- ella gemía mientras sudaba por su interior. Valiant entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y era muy común, muchas como ella tienen que lidiar con esos tediosos exámenes durante la secundaria pero su caso era diferente porque ningúna otra chica de su edad andaba por aquí para erradicar bestias voraces y a la vez encargarse de sus labores escolares periodicamente. Su vida es un desastre si lo dice de esa manera, por fortuna al menos estaba aquí para ser su tutor y así pasar los examenes con más facilidad como el caso anterior. Centró su mirada hacia Shippo quien por alguna razón tenía puesta su mirada hacia los fragmentos que tenía Kagome y eso le hizo recordar algo que sucedió después de la cena.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Valiant, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?" - Shippo le preguntó tímidamente._

 _"Se lo que más a pedir Shippo, Quieres ayudar a esa niña llamada Satsuki prestandote uno de mis fragmentos para que así su deseo se pueda cumplir, ¿o me equivoco?" - le preguntó algo serio y el solo asintió con lentitud, su mirada lo decía todo._

 _"¿Entonces lo harás?" - preguntó Shippo con las manos juntas._

 _El negó con la cabeza - "Lo siento pequeño, no puedo hacerte ese favor"_

 _"¡¿Pero por qué no?! ¡Yo quiero que Satsuki crea que su hermano pueda regresar a su lado!" - él se explicó y quería hacer una buena acción a una humana que no quería perder la fe._

 _Valiant dejó escapar un suspiro - "Shippo, entiende que no se pueden arreglar las cosas por algo tan ilógico como lo son deseos, los otros incluso lo saben tanto como yo. Además, ¿no escuchaste lo que nos contó el señor de la aldea?, es muy probable que su hermano mayor haya perdido la vida y eso es una gran posibilidad considerando las grandes guerras que abundan en esta época. Es normal que ella niegue las cosas aún considerando que las situación esta en su control"_

 _"Pero..." - quería decir algo pero él le toco el hombro._

 _"Shippo, comprendo que quieras ayudar a alguien para que mantega la esperanza y es muy noble de tu parte y se muy bien que te gusta esa niña. Pero la cuestión es que hay situaciones en las que no puedes hacer nada por más que quieras ser caritativo. Además, no puedes esperar a que los milagros aparezcan así no más porque las cosas no funcionan así. Es como si te dijera que las estrellas no se llaman estrellas en si, ya que en realidad son solo grandes masas de roca que andan viajando grandes velocidades ilumando lo que es es el oscuro universo, los grandes astronomos saben ese detalle y de todas formas las denominan así solamente para ilusionar a las masas. Pero volviendo al tema, las cosa es que esa niña tendrá que afrontar la verdad tarde o temprano y seguir adelante. Y si de pura casualidad ese supuesto hermano siguiera con vida, ya será cuestión de él si quiere volver a estar con su hermana o más bien... si puede."_

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flashback**  
_

 _"¿Shippo, estás a punto de hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer?"_ \- si su teoría es cierta, Inuyasha se va a molestar por el hecho de que estás arriesgando uno de los frargmentos que tanto les ha costado recolectar. Sin mencionar que, ignorará todo el sermón que le dijo hace rato.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño zorro estaba metido en un dilema pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía planeado y lo lamentaba mucho por sus amigos.

"Perdoname Kagome..." - susurró mientras tomaba el frasco de la susodicha pero al poco de hacer eso, inmediatamente fue levantado por la cola. Shippo se puso muy nervioso y luego vio a quien lo estaba levantando.

"Oye..." - como era de esperarse, fue Inuyasha quien lo levantó, lo pilló infraganti.

"Ah... Inuyasha, ¿que no estabas profundamente dormido?" - preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa pero luego intentó liberarse - "¡Dejame, necesito ayudar a alguien, sueltame, sueltame ya!" - aún con sus explicaciones, el hanyo simplemente se negó a su petición.

"Vamos, no te hagas el inocente" - lo alzó para verlo cara a cara - "Shippo, tu también sabes muy bien lo peligroso que pueden ser esos fragmentos, no está bien que caigan en manos de los seres humanos. Además, ¿por qué le das facilidades a esa pequeña niña?" - él le preguntó causando que el pequeño zorro le salieran gotas de sudor por los nervios.

Luego, por mera casualidad, el monje Miroku se azomó para incluirse en la conversación porque tenía una suposición - "Seguramente se enamoró, admito que esa niña tiene una cara angelical" - el sabía mucho acerca de estas cosas y era normal para un niño, (o inclusive para los yokai) tener un flechazo atan corta edad.

"¿No lo harás por razones romanticas, verdad?" - se burló de él mientras le daba unas palmaditas pero Shippo se enfadó y le quitó la mano de encima.

"¡Dejame en paz, no te importa si estoy enamorado o no, tu no eres nadie para juzgarme. Ni siquiera puedes decirte si quedarte con Kikyo o Kagome" - justoc cuando dijo esa oración, recibió un fuerte coscorrón de parte del peli plateado dejandolo en el suelo.

"¡Ya duermete!" - el gruñó mientras se recostaba, el pobre Shippo tenía los ojos de garabato porque ya estaba incosciente.

Valiant escuchó toda la conversación anterior y no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro suspiro, por un lado el niño se lo tenía merecido por haber mencionado algo que detestaba Inuyasha y por un tema del que todavía no estaba listo para entender, de esa manera tenía que aprender otra lección importante y es la de respetar a tus mayores. Esto era muy cansado incluso para él, soportar a dos inmaduros en un mismo equipo no era fácil pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

 _"Amor Joven..."_ \- de hecho, unas de las razones del por qué la humanidad suele cometer estupideces es a causa del amor. Y como dijo antes, la estupidéz no tiene limite.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente  
**

Ya el sol alumbrando la lu del día, Shippo estaba caminando para buscar a Satsuki.

 _"Al menos debería decirle la verdad...Me pregunto si seguirá rezando con ese falso fragmento" -_ ya que sus amigos no accedieron para ofrecer un fragmento auténtico, decidió buscarla para decirle la verdad antes de marcharse - *Sigh* "No puedo decirselo... la verdad sobre su fragmento" - se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de lamentación. Y por si eso fuera poco, su amor no iba a ser correspondido ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer junto con los mayores y no podía pedirle que se uniera a su grupo porque no iba a irse después de todo, sin mencionar que sus amigos no tendrían tiempo para ser niñeras. Con su situación actual con un infante era más que suficiente para preocuparse y dos serían un verdadero problema.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando cierta niña de kimono rosa se le acercó - "¡Hey, Shippo!" - el alzó la vista para verla más de cerca.

"Satsuki..." - a juzgar por eso modo de hablar, indicaba que algo bueno le había ocurrido.

"¡Mi deseo se ha concedido! ¡Mi hermano mayor ha vuelto!" - exclamó y le indujo para que le siguiera.

"¿Eh? - Shippo se quedó perplejo cuando escuchó eso, no podía creerse esa noticia. La única manera de comprobar si era cierto su afirmación, decidió seguir a la niña hasta su casa.

Mientras tanto una figura vió la escena a distancia, por supuesto se trataba de Valiant quien había estado escuchado toda la conversación anterior.

 _"Mmm... hay algo muy sospechoso aquí"_ \- se dijo a si mismo con un mirada muy seria en su rostro porque pensaba mucho en lo que acaba de pasar. Escuchó clarmente lo que lo dijo la niña Satsuki y varias preguntas pasaban por su mente: ¿Realmente su hermana mayor acaba de volver?, ¿entonces su deseo realmente se había cumplido a pesar de que tenía un fragmento sin poder alguno?. Algo no encajaba bien y tenía mucho que ver con ese supueste hermano, asi que para serciorarse de que su teoría era cierta decidió seguir a los niños, obviamente sin que se dieran cuenta.

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."_

Momentos después, Shippo había llegado finalmente a los aposentos de Satsuki y claramente pudo ver a un hombre en reposo con una vendajes cubriendo sus heridas posiblemente conseguidas de su última batalla.

"¿Ves? ¡Aquí esta saño y salvo!, aunque un poco herido" - comentó Satsuki señalando a su hermano mayor, tenía razón después de todo.

"Satsuki... Es gracias a ti y al fragmento" - habló el hombre un poco debil debido al cansancio.

Sin embargo, el zorro mágico a pesar de estar viendo a su hermano en persona, tenía un extraña sensación que se apoderó de él y tenía que ver con ese sujeto, ¿pero cómo podría confirmarlo?. Fue en ese entonces cuando vio el reflejo que mostraba una cubeta de agua que estaba a su lado y en ese momento se llevó una gran sorpresa, pudo claramente con sus ojos el reflejo de un reptil en lugar el de un humano.

 _"¿Q-qué? ¿Es un m-montruo?"_ \- estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que avisarle a Satsuki antes de que sea tarde.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en la casa del señor de la aldea, Inuyasha y los demás estaban preparandose para seguir con su próximo destino, bueno, no todos exactamente por dos mínimos detalles.

"Inuyasha, ¿donde está Shippo?" - preguntó Kagome mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Debe El hanyo se volteó para responder - "Debe de estar con esa Satsuki" - esu supuso y el monje asintió con la cabeza porque eso era una gran posibilidad.

"Mhmm, la tiene en su mente después de todo" - es natural que a su edad Shippo empiece a sentir esa clase de sentimientos porque es parte de la vida pero claro, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Kagome estaba más preocupada por esa niña, practicamente huerfana o totalmente- _"Es verdad, Satsuki cree en el fragmento falso y espera el regreso de su hermano... Aún cuando su hermano ya no sigue con vida"_

"Oigan, ¿y saben donde está Valiant?" - preguntó Sango mientras ella también se arreglaba su cabellera.

"Todavía estaba aquí cuando desperté y me dijo que iría caminar por un rato antes del desayuno" - respondió Inuyasha - "Lo más curioso, es que Shippo desapareció poco antes que él se fuera"

"¿Créen que lo habrá seguido?" - Kagome preguntó intrigada.

"Es lo más probable" - respondió Miroku casi seguro. Se preguntaban que tanto estaban haciendo ellos dos y solamente esperaban a que no les pasara algo malo, aunque claro, al menos uno de los dos podía cuidarse por si solo pero no podían decir lo mismo del otro (ya saben ustedes a quienes se refieren).

* * *

Regresando a la cabaña, la niña del kimono rosa seguía atendiendo a su querido hermano con mucho cariño.

"Hermano, te curarás y te pondrás bien pronto, ¿verdad?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Claro... Has sufrido por un largo tiempo Satsuki. De ahora en adelante, te haré felíz"

"Sip" - ella dijó con una sonrisa. Luego fijó su vista el pequeño zorro que iba con ella quien todavía no quitaba esa expresión de duda.

"S-Satsuki... ven aquí" - Shippo estaba a punto de decirle algo pero el hermano de Satsuki le interrumpió.

"Oh, ¿Eres de parte del grupo que se está quedando en la casa del lider de la aldea?" - le preguntó inocentemente. Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando finalmente el zorro mágico se sorprendió; ¿Cómo es que supo eso?, no recordaba haberselo dicho en ningúna ocasión.

"¡Satsuki, rápido...!" - exclamó pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el hombre tomó presa a su hermana.

"¿Shippo...?" - preguntó la niña confundida porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

¿Podrías traerlos por favor?... Los fragmentos de Shikon" - el "hermano" de Satsuki le ordenó con una actitud diferente al anterior.

"¡Deja ir a Satsuki!" - Shippo se armó de valor y trató de rescatar a su amiga pero lamentablemente su movimiento fue interceptado por un golpe de parte de ese hombre.

"¡Ah, Shippo!" - Satsuki gritó preocupada, ¿por qué su propio hermano lo atacó?. El no era para nada malvado pero si otro - "¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?" - luego sacó el trozo de cristal que le había dado antes - "¡Si quieres un fragmento de la perla de Shikon aquí tengo uno!" - le ofreció el fragmento pero este solo respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

"¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Esta basura es solo un cristal común y corriente ¡NO SIRVE DE NADA!"" - declaró mientras tomaba el fragmento y lo rompió en mil pedazos en frente de sus ojos. Satsuki quedí impacatada al ver eso, ¿su fragmento... era falso?, ¿entonces eso quería decir que... su hermano estaba muerto? y si era así entonces... ¿quién era este hombre?.

El hombre haciendo pasar por su hermano se levantó llevandose todavía presa a la niña - "Ahora mocoso, traeme los fragmentos de la perla. De otra manera, le romperé el cuello a Satsuki" - le amenazó muy seriamente.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" - ella le preguntó muy enojada, su hermano nunca diría esa barbaridad.

"Soy tu hermano, por supuesto!" - respondió el hombre cinicamente con una risa.

Shippo se levantó del suelo y se molestó con ese sujeto, es obvio que decía mentiras - "¡Muestra tu verdadera forma, espíritu! **¡Fuego Mágico!"** \- lanzó su mejor técnica hacia él y la recibio directamen. El hombre estaba envuelto en una llama verde mientras sufría una des-transformación a causa del ataque, en cuestión de segundos la verdadera forma del yokai se reveló finalmente mostrando su apariencia similar al de un lagarto.

"Oh, eres muy malo. Debiste haber dejado que ella pensara que soy su hermano" - comentó el lagarto mientras relamía sus labios.

Sin embargo, el pequeño zorro no se inmutó ante su verdadera forma, sin embargo no podía ganarle directamente en combate pero su persuadirlo - "¡Maldito... no te perdonaré!" - exclamó mientras lanzaba su segundo truco, arrojó una serpiente quien embistió al monstruo quedando atrapado en su ilusión - "¡Satsuki, rápido!" - Inmediamente tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la casa para comenzar con la huida.

Mientras tanto el yokai reptil seguía atrapado con la trampa de la serpiente y en cuestión de segundos el truco finalmente cesó, el montruo le tomó poco tiempo para darse cuenta que solo era una ilusión - "E-e-r-e-e-s u-u-n..." - el maldijo mientras aplastaba el juguete en forma de vibora y fue tras sus victimas - "¡N-n-o-o es-c-ap-a-rán!" - dijo mientras corría hacia ambos.

"¡Demonios, ya nos descubrió!" - exclamó preocupado y tenía que hacer algo pronto pero se dio cuenta de que su enemigo ya estaba a medio camino y no le iba a dar tiempo para hacer su próxima jugada.

"¡Me los comeré a ambos!" - gritó y estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque pero algo lo detuvo.

 **(Insertar este efecto, obligatorio: /watch?v=cyIMrDRki4c)** \- Una pequeña esfera aterrizó en medio de su camino rebotando en medio del pasto, el reptil se quedó confuso con lo que acaba de aparecer y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la esfera explotó a su alrededor provocando que el espíritu cayera y se retorciera del dolor porque la explosión afecto su rostro.

Tanto Satsuki como Shippo estaban impresionadas con lo que acaba de pasar, ¿de donde vino ese explosivo?, fue en ese entonces cuando el kitsune recordó a la persona quien llevaba ese tipo de armas. Del humo se podía ver la silueta de un joven que llevana cierto simbolo de paraguas blanco con rojo en su espalda.

"Valiant..." susurró Shippo y el mencionado giró su cabeza 90° a la izquierda.

"Shippo... huye, toma a Satsuki y reunanse inmediatamente con Inuyasha y los demás. Yo me encargo de este payaso" - le dijo con toda seguridad pero no hicieron caso a la primera orden" - ¡Vayanse, ahora!" - - le ordenó una vez más.

"¡Si!" - el asintió y obedeció, tomó la mano de la niña y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la aldea.

"¿Shippo... quién era ese hombre, el que nos acaba de salvar?" - Satsuki preguntó perpleja. Recordó haber visto a ese hombre antes en la casa del señor de la aldea antes pero no sabía su indentidad.

"Es Valiant, es un amigo mio. No te preocupes por él, estoy seguro de que vencerá a ese espíritu ya que es muy fuerte" - respondió Shippo muy seguro de si mismo mientras seguían corriendo por el campo.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, el espíritu reptil se estaba tallando la cara, para ser más específico en ls ojos ya que es explosión se los dejó todos rojos.

"M-Maldición, ¿de donde vino eso?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras gruñía, apostaba a que fue otra trampa de ese mocoso zorro e iba ir a buscarlo para matarlo. Poco a poco recobró la vista y pudo ver una silueta en medio del humo, en cuestión de segundos finalmente recuperó la vista, o mejor dicho, parcialmente la recuperó - "Tú... ¿no aprendiste la lección? Transformandote otra vez en algo raro" - dijo eso porque pensó que era mismo zorro jugandole ota broma de mal gusto.

"Hmpf, se nota que tu cerebro de renacuajo no es capáz de diferenciar entre lo falso de la realidad" - habló Valiant de brazos cruzados mufandose de su diminuto coeficiente intelectual.

"¿Eh?" - El monstruo se quedó perplejo cuando dijo eso, y cuando menos pudo entender la situación, se dio cuenta de que no era ningún truco - "Tú... si no mal recuerdo ¿tu eres el hombre que también acompañaba a ese grupo en la casa del señor feudal, o no?"

"Oh, me alegra que me recuerdes a pesar de que no nos hayamos presentado" - dijo con mucho sarcasmo en esa oración - "Y como veo tu eres el mismo espíritu que expulsó ayer el monje Miroku" - recrimió el joven Wesker todavía tranquilo.

"Maldito... ¿asi que tu fuiste arrojó ese explosivo?" - El yokai reptil gruñó porque odiaba a ese sujeto - "¡Tu tomarás el lugar de esos niños!" - declaró mientras se lanzó al combate.

"Uy, que miedo" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras finjía intimidarse ante su ferocidad, cosa que es tolalmente lo opuesto ya que todas sus caulidades son pura pantalla (osea que era más debil de lo que aparantaba, eso lo decía su rastreador - "Entonces ven por este platillo, nene"

"¡Morirás!" - abrió sus mandibulas e iba a darle un mordisco pero no lo pudo lograr ya que el joven Wesker se inclinó a un lado para darle un barrida en sus patas, ya suspendido en el aire le propisio una patada mandandolo a chocar hacia unas rocas - "Patetico..." - y nuevamente comprobó que ese yokai resultó ser un debilucho a comparación de los que había enfrentado ya, ni siquiera usó tanta fuerza en esa patada, ya se preguntaba por qué se tomo la molestia de lidiar con ese sujeto si ni vale la pena, si hasta Inuyasha y los otros también podían acabar con el facilmente. Pero de cualquier forma, no iba a dejar que esa criatura se saliera con la suya y mucho por lo que le hizo a esa niña Satsuki, era hora de saldar cuentas.

El espíritu demonio se quedó gimiendo de dolor ya que ese golpe si le afectó mucho, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se lo impedía por alguna razón no respondia por más que intentaba mover sus musculos. Y por si eso fuera poco, pudo ver que el humano que lo atacó se estaba acercando a él.

"¡N-no, espera, me rindo. Te pido que me perdones!" - habló pidiendo clemencia obviamente mostrando su miedo.

"Owww, ¿la pequeña lagartija ya quiere rendirse?" - Sin embargo, Valiant lo miró con mucha lastima al ver al pobrecito tirado en el suelo, casi la mitad de los monstruo que venció hicieron su mismo ejemplo pero la única diferencia es que ellos aguantaron más ataques que los que recibió este renacuajo - "Eso debiste pensar antes de querer meterte en la vida de esa niña usando la figura de alguien al quien depositó toda su fe" - dijo mientras le veía a los ojos con sus gafas - "No es personal, los deseos son una supersticion, pero si algo que no tolero que le rompan la ilusión a un niño. Y como no me gusta ver sufrir a mis victimas pues... los aniquilo rápido"

Tras declarar eso, el monstruo reptil tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar descontroladamente porque estaba consiente de lo que iba a suceder después. Intentó escapar pero como su cuerpo le fallaba pues no podía huir, sin mencionar que un pie estaba pisando su cola.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú..." - y en ese instante insertó los dientes de la motosierra directamente en el abdomen y de ahí en el estomago, luego activo la Lancer partiendo sus viceras desde el interior, en cuestión de segundos el monstruo murió en vuelto en un charco de sangre - "Hmpf, demasiado feo para vivir" - Sin embargo, después de haber mutilado a la criatura, esta sufrió una transformación volviendose del tamaño de una lagartija ordinaria - "Vaya, ¿quien lo iba a decir?, hasta los pequeños hacen cosas grandes" - decía mientras recogía el cuerpo sin vida del pobre reptil, la verdad es que no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones porque siempre eran justificadas por un motivo. Pero dejando eso a un lado, decidió volver con los otros porque su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Inuyasha iba corriendo por el campo ya que hace unos minutos escucharon ruidos y por supuesto fueron ir a investigar.

"¿Estás seguro de que oído funciona bien Inuyasha?" - Sango le preguntó y el asintió.

"Si, hace poco oí una explosión y olfatee el mismo olor a polvora de las armas de Valiant. Probablemente este peleando con algo o alguien" - respondió hanyo muy seguro de sus afirmación.

"Solo espero que Shippo esté bien" - dijo Kagome algo preocupada. En ese momento todos se detuvieron porque vieron dos figuras acercarse a su posición - "¿Acaso es Shippo?" - y efectivamente su suposición era cierte ya que el pequeño estaba corriendo junto con Satsuki.

"¡Kagome, Inuyasha!" - él exclamó y luego ambos se reunieron con todos.

"¡Shippo, estás bien!" - ella dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el le correspondió con lo mismo.

"¿Oye, qué fue lo que pasó? Cuentanos con detalle" - Miroku le pidió mientras se arrodillaba.

"Lo que pasó es que un montruo intentó comernos a Satsuki y a mi" - todos jadearon de la impresión cuando escucharon eso.

"¿Un monstruo, dices? ¿Cómo era su forma?" - inquirió Inuyasha.

"Era un montruo con forma de un lagarto, pero antes de eso, había tomado la forma del hermano mayor de Satsuki e intentó usarla de rehén para que le diera los verdaderos fragmentos de la perla" - le explicó con exactitud mientras veía a la niña del kimono.

"¿Es cierto eso?" - Kagome le preguntó y ella asintió lentamente porque todavía se sentía herida emocionalmente porque la engañaron.

"Pobrecita... debe estar devastada porque un desgraciado quiso engañarlo con su hermano mayor" - comentó Sango porque ella ya había experimentado algo así antes.

"¿Y cómo lograron escapar de ese espíritu?" - preguntó nuevamente Miroku.

"Usé todos mis trucos para engañar a ese tonto y así poder escapar cuanto antes. Y cuando ese montruo casi intentó atacarnos, Valiant apareció de la nada y lo persuadió" - Shippo lo último que pasó causando que sus amigos se quedaron intrigados.

"¿Valiant, los salvó a ambos?" - preguntó la exterminadora y el asintió con la cabeza - "Es probable que siga peleando, vamos por él para cercierarnos" - ella sugirió y todos asintieron pero antes de que corrieran, alguien había aparecido

"¡Valiant!" - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo causando que el mencionado peli verde-azul sonriera

"¿Me extrañaron? eso no me extraña" - comentó mientras bromeaba - "Por cierto ya resolví el problema y aquí está el culpable de todo este revoltijo, supongo que se les hará muy familiar" - dijo mientras les mostraba la lagartija que tenía en sus mano. Los demas vieron con detenimiento el cuerpo de ese animalito pero solo uno reconoció lo que era realmente.

"Un segundo, ese es el espíritu que expulsé ayer, ¿no es verdad?" - preguntó Miroku intrigado y el asintió.

"Mhmm que comes que adivinas, ese mismo monje. Intentó emboscar al pequeño Shippo pero por desgracia... no lo consiguió por obra de su servidor." - comentó mientras desechaba el reptil muerte y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire.

"Vaya, lo venciste tu solo ¿no es así?, que mal y yo que quería divertirme un rato" - dijo Inuyasha resoplando del aburrimiento ya que no le gustaba tener algo de acción aunque sea enn poco tiempo.

"Para serte sincero, si hibieras peleado contra ese monstruo te habría resultado facil ya que era muy debil" - respondió mientras ponía su Lancer en su espalda - "Lo bueno es que todo terminó y ya podemos seguir con lo nuestro" - comentó y todos asintieron con la cabeza y es era verdad, ya no tenían nada que hacer en esa aldea asi que podían seguior buscando fragmentos por otro lado, pero antes de eso había una cosa que hablar - "Shippo, si me permites decir algo es que fuiste muy valiente el día de hoy" - El kitsune se sorprendió al oír eso al igual que sus amigos.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio, Valiant?" - preguntó Shippo intrigado y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, fuiste muy inteligente al descubrir la identidad esa lagartija y de confrontarlo con tus trucos para salvar la vida de Satsuki, me recuerdas a mi mismo a tu edad. Estoy orgulloso de ti" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"¡Wow Shippo, si que te luciste esta vez!" - Kagome lo elogió porque no había sido tan valiente antes hasta ahora.

"Emm... gracias. Supongo que cada día voy mejorando" - dijo muy apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Feh!, no te luzcas demasiado pequeño, porque no basta con engañar a tu rival para ganar una pelea" - dijo el mitad bestia de brazos cruzados pesimista como siempre. El zorro le iba a reclamar pero Satsuki intervino.

"Gracias Shippo" - le agradeció y el le tomó atención pero al verla no pudo evitar su resentimiento ya que todo esto sucedió porque el apareció en su vida.

"Lo siento Satsuki..." - ella lo miró extrañado cuando dijo eso - "Tu fragmento... tu hermano..." - a pesar de que quería disculparse, a ella no le importó porque el no tenía que disculparse por nada.

"Ya lo he decidido, me quedaré en la casa del terrateniente" - declaró porque definitivamente sabía lo que teía que hacer - "Sabía que mi hermano ya no seguía con vida..." - dijo con algunas lagrimas pero luego lo cambió por un gesto de felicidad - "Asi que gracias, Shippo. Me alegro de haberte conocido"

El kitsune se sonrojó un poco por sus palabras pero las aceptó con mucho gusto - _"Satsuki... se felíz"_

"Oye niña" - Valiant le llamó y ella le prestó atención - "No necesitas un deseo de ningún perla para que se cumplan tus deseos pero si recuerda esto; la esperanza es lo último que perece, asi que puedes seguir resando hasta el día que regrese tu hermano. Solo recuerda eso"

"Si, muchas gracias señor" - Satsuki le dio una sonrisa por ese consejo y lo tomaría en cuenta.

"Bueno, nos vamos. Te deseamos suerte en tu vida" - fue lo último que dijo antes tomar su motocicleta y marcharse con todos.

"¡Adios amigos y en especial a ti Shippo!" - Satsuki se despidió por última vez de los forasteros mientras agitaba su mano. A medida que nuestros viajaban, el pequeño Shippo estaba reflexionando algo de su vida.

 _"Yo también perdí a mi papá y también a mi mamá. Sin embargo... no estoy solo, asi que puedo continuar"_

 _"Así se habla Shippo..."_ \- pensó Valiant al oír ese pensamiento, si algo que siempre se ha dicho es que debes seguir adelante sin importar se te pongan encima aún sin la presencia de su familia.

"¿Quieres decir que Shippo estaba enamorado de ese niña?" - preguntó Sango causando que el niño se estremeciera.

"Estoy segura de eso" - respondió Kagome con una ligera sonrisa, la verdad es que incluso los niños de se época ya sienten esa emoción a tan corta edad.

"Bah, no importa" - comentó Inuyasha muy esceptico. La verdad es que no importa si sentía amor o no, era muy chico para entender ciertas cosas.

"Ya es un hombre, a pesar de ser tan pequeño" - Miroki vaciló con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡A-h-h, ya callense!" - Shippo exclamó avergonzado y muy sonrojado.

"Vamos chicos ya dejen al pequeño hombrecito en paz. No te preocupes por el amor Shippo, existen muchos peces en el mar y tienes una larga vida para pescar todo eses peces" - Valiant le aconsejó ganandosa un bofetada de parte del niño.

"¡Les dije que se callaran!" - exclamó con la mejillas inflamadas.

"Oh bueno yo solo decía, no te esponjes" - bromeó usando otra analogía. La verdad es que ese "golpe" se comparaba a alguien usando un peluche como arma.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Y así amigos se termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado porque me tomó mucho hacer porque fue más de lo que planee.  
**_

 _ **Recuerden que este es mi posible último capitulo antes de continuar con las otras historias, asi que esperen con ansias la siguiente parte.**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Es algo que vendrá en el libro II de mi saga de historias que dentro de poco estará lista, esa es una de las razones por las que tomaré mi tiempo de ausencia.  
**_

 _ **(2).- Así como leyeron amigos, mi OC tiene 6 dedos en cada mano y pie, supongo que es algo que a casi nadie se le ha ocurrido hacerle a sus propios personajes. Ese detalle no se me ocurrió hasta el día de hoy ya que en la televisión había visto ciertos personajes ficticios que tenían seis dedos por mano, y si preguntan de donde se origina eso, pues vendría siendo en el libro I que más adelante explicaré cuando la actualize.**_

 _ **En pocas palabras, mi OC tiene ese defecto de nacimiento teniendo un total 24 dedos en total, asi diferenciandose del resto del mundo. Se que no es una idea original pero es MI personaje y puedo cambiarle sus caracteristicas cuando yo quiero porque salió e mi mente, ustedes hagan lo mismo con lo suyo y agregenla tantas locuras como quieran porque son SUYOS. Asi que no quiero comentario negativos más adelante, ¿si?.**_

* * *

 _ **En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Pongan sus reviews o mandenme un PM si quieren consultarme o sugerirme algo y nos vemos en la siguiente.  
**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Nos leemos luego, ¡Chao! n_n**_


	8. Capitulo 7: La Dama en la Montaña

_**Hola hola amiguitos, he vuelto con una nueva actualización. ¿Qué? No pensaron que habría nuevo capitulo a pesar de lo que dije anteriormente?, pues cambié de opinión de último segundo y a parte, mi mente no me dejaba en paz acerca de este capitulo.**_

 _ **En fin, mientras les traiga entreteniento por mi lo haría cada día los siete días de la semana, ok no solo era una suposición.**_

 _ **¿Saben?, ya estoy tomando en cuenta que series formarán parte del futuro libro VII, los primeros tres que tengo en mente son:**_

 _ **\- Fairy Tail**_

 _ **\- Familia or Zero**_

 _ **\- Shingeki no Kyojin**_

 _ **Bueno, esos son las primero tres series, con el tiempo habrán más.**_

 _ **Y ahora los últimos comentarios del capitulo anterior:**_

 _ **Inumi Higurashi:**_ _Me encanta esta es una obra maestra valiant ya se convirtió en mi personaje favorito que pasara después, un beso accidental de el y sango... meh tal vez no quizas un abrazo jejejeje soy muy romántica lose es que miroku es muy mujeriego y no se merece a la adorable sango y valiant como que ya se esta ganando su corazoncito X3 continuala por favor._

 ** _SPSX9000:_** _ **Pues muchas gracias amiga y con respecto a mi OC junto con Sango, con el tiempo su relación se hará más cercana y antes de que se den cuenta, ya estarán de novios xD**_

 _ **akai chanv:**_ _MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR *literalmente* me encanta tu oc es genial me imagino como debe ser estilo súper cool misterio de sus ojos sonrisa derrite todo armas y explosivos es igual a valiant XD por favor continuala pronto_

 ** _SPSX9000: *Te repongo la cabeza con una nueva* Jejeje, podríamos decir que mi OC es el personaje BADASS que toda serie debe tener, alguien que supere a la mayoría en varios sentidos, incluso con solo lucirse. En esta serie no hay tantos personajes de esa categoria asi que este es el complemento que falta. A lo mucho solo tiene a Sesshomaru como el personaje más badass de toda la serie, según palabras de las fangirls.  
_**

 ** _Mika Lovers:_** _*arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos en el cielo* POR FIN alguien que se enamora de sango y no de kagome, es que ya es mucho con demasiado primero inuyasha, koga, akitoki, houjo, *bueno se que son los mismos pero son de diferentes épocas* se que kagome es bonita, pero sango también existe y es hermosa yo me identifico mucho con ella y pues este oc y esta historia me fascinan. Valiant es tan... tan no se tan EL XD de solo imaginármelo sumándole la voz de seiya DIOS o/o kyaa que guapo._  
 _continúala por favor haces un grandioso trabajo admiro tu imaginación *ojala y pase algo mas entre valiant y sango quizás un abrazo tierno o un dezlis * ok, ok debo dejar de ver kaichou wa maid sama XD_

 ** _SPSX9000: Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios amiguis y la verdad es que si, hubiera sido un hexagono del amor si lo hubiera tratado de emparejar con Kagome pero sinceramente quedan mejor como amigos de la misma época, pero con Sango, es otro level y la verdad es que ya me fantaseaba con ella incluso cuando era niño, ok no x3. Y además, ya era momento de que alguien saque de sus casillas a cierto monje mujeriego que casi siempre sale impune en cada situación xD_**

 ** _En fin, espero que te guste la historia porque ya se desarrollará con el tiempo y también te invito a leer los otras historias de mi OC que tengo ahora mismo y los que tengo planeado hacer ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Bien, esto es todo por ahora y espero recibir más comentarios de ustedes._**

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 7: La Dama en la Montaña**

Valiant y sus amigos seguían viajando a través de los campos de la antigua Japón y todo transcurría con normalidad, (vaya que aburrimiento). Y para pasar el tiempo nuestros jovenes muchachos y muchachas se la pasaban platicando y uno que otro jueguito.

"¡Hazlo lo otra vez, hazlo otra vez!" - exclamó Shippo aplaudiendo por un truco que le enseñó el joven de las gafas.

"Está bien, aquí va la tercera mi pequeño saltamontes" - comentó Valiant mientras hacía su "truco de magia" - "Manita aquí, manita allá y miren que tenemos por aculla..." - decía mientras movías sus manos como un ola o como serpiente para después poner sus dedos detrás de las orejas de Shippo - "¡Otra moneda!" - exclamó mientras sacaba una moneda detrás de su oreja derecha.

 **(Nota: la moneda que sacó era de su época que casualmente encontró tirada en el suelo y no de su época actual, eso sirvió para darle más ilusión al truco)**

"¡Woooooooow, lo hiciste otra vez!" - exclamó el pequeño zorro por su truco de magia y el mencionado peli verde azul solo ajustó sus lentes acompañado de una sonrisa confiada - "No sabía que tenía monedas en mi cabeza" - y solo para comprobar si era cierto su teoría, se dispuso a sacudir su cabeza para sacarse todas las "monedas" que tenía, pero por desgracia no pasaba nada.

 _"Tan inocente..."_ \- pensó Valiant por la ingenuidad del niño pero no lo pudía culpar por nada, muchos niños de su edad y hasta adultos también se asombraban y hacían lo mismo.

"¿Oye cómo haces eso, Valiant?" - preguntó Sango intrigada por su truco de magia que también vió ese truco.

"Oh, es solo un viejo truco que hacen en mi época" - respondió Kagome ya que sabía de estas cosas - "Es un truco muy popular"

"¿Pero cómo lo hace, Kagome?" - inquirió Inuyasha igual de curioso - "Tal vez sea un hechizero"

Valiant se rió ante se comentario - "No exactamente, pero digamos tengo cierta habilidad para asombrar a la gente con lo más importante que tienen en sus cuerpos en general"

"¿Como qué?"

"La mente..." - musitó su respuesta - "Si algo que deben aprender es que la mente humana puede ser manipulada con cierta facilidad cuando se usan ciertas ilusiones que hacen ver las cosas de una forma diferente"

"Pero no todos somos humanos aquí" - comentó Shippo ya que se refería a él mismo, a Kirara e incluso a Inuyasha, aunque claro, el es un híbrido.

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas la mente de cualquier otra especie que no sean humanos también es tan propenso a caer en las misma ilusiones" - dijo refiriendose a los mismo tres seres ya mencionados.

"¿Y entonces como haces esos supuestos trucos, Valiant?" - preguntó Miroku curioso.

"Eso no les puedo decir ya que un buen mago... jamás revela sus secretos" - dijo mientras sacaba una baraja, (que sacó de quien sabe donde), debajo de su manga.

"Ohhhhh" - dijeron todos al unisono al ver su ejemplificación. De verdad este hombre si que era interesante con sus maravillas.

* * *

Momentos después, el grupo sifuió hasta encontraron a una mujer desamparada que estaba de rodillas, el primero en ofrecer ayuda fue obviamente el monje livinidoso.

"Lamento molestarlo..." - gimió la mujer sosteniendo su brazo - "Pero era un dolor inesperado"

"No se preocupe, es un placer señorita" - eso no le inmportó a Miroku ya que siguía antendiendola.

Por otro lado; Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo veían la escena con solo una mirada perpleja mientras que Sango y Valiant estaban cruzados de brazos.

"Ay no, otra vez" - dijo Kagome fastidiada.

"Si, otra vez" - añadió Inuyasha.

"Siempre es lo mismo" - y por último habló Shippo.

"Tarado..." - susurró Valiant y Sango asintió por su comentario, definitivamente era un tarado cuando se trataba de mujeres. Sin embargo, el joven Wesker detectó algo extraño en la mujer, ella no estaba lastimada para nada, solo estaba fingiendo para quizás robarle algo al monje despistado. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?, facil, el entiendo el comportamiento de las mujeres de casi cualquier especie.

Regresando a la escena, Miroku seguía atendiendo a la mujer de su parte lastimada - "¿Y bien, se siente mejor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza - "Se lo agradezco mucho, se me está quitando el malestar"

"Despacio, ne se mueva" - mientras decía eso, le rosó la mano en su retaguardia causando una pequeña incomodidad a la mujer y la mencionada se levantó en un instante.

"Ya me siento mejor"

"¿Está segura?. Me da gusto" - dijo satisfactoriamente pero luego se acercó un poco a su rostro - "Por cierto, ¿no les gustaría tener un hijo?"

 ***Punch!* -** En ese mismo instante recibió un coscorrón en su cabeza sacandole un chichón y fue de parte del joven Wesker.

"¿Usted no aprende verdad, monje?" - Valiant le regañó severamente porque no se tomaba las cosas en serio.

"Que rápido..." - susurró Kagome impresionada por ese golpe instantaneo.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sentí" - comentó Inuyasha igual estupefacto, sus reflejos eran más que buenos.

"Genial" - dijo Shippo entusiasmada, una muestra más de sus habilidades.

 _"Se lo merecía..."_ \- pensó Sango con una sonrisa burlona por lo que pasó, eso es justo lo que iba a hacerle pero ya se le adelantó.

La mujer solo se quedó perpleja por lo que acaba de presenciar, ¿cómo ocurrió esto?. Bueno, ya tenía lo que quería en realidad asi que tenía que huir cuanto antes de ellos.

"Con su permiso" - ella se despidió con una reverencia.

"Pase usted" - dijo el monje todavía sobandose la cabeza pero luego cambió su mirada amable a una mirada fulminante hacia cierto peli verde-azul - "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Lo hice porque era lo correcto, mujeriego. Eres una verguenza para los de tu oficio" - respondió de una forma serena. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza por su comentario.

"Oye yo tengo mis razones, ¿sabes?" - él protestó en su defensa.

"¿Como cuáles?"

"Bueno, no puedo dejar a las jovencitas solas e indefensas"

"Oh jo jo jo..." - Valiant se rió de su argumento - "Miren todos, tenemos al salvador de la humanidad. Aquel que repoblará la tierra en caso de que los humanos dejen de existir por las guerras civiles" - dijo en tóno muy burlón.

"Oye Valiant, Miroku no es un salvador, estás muy equivocado" - dijo Inuyasha contradiciendo su comentario pero Kagome se le acercó.

"Es un comentario sarcastico, Inuyasha" - le susurró al oído ya que entendía su lenguaje actual.

"¿Oye, que quieres decir con todo eso?" - preguntó Miroki con los brazos cruzados.

"Oh nada en especial, es solo que no puedes andar ahí buscando gallinas en cada gallinero que se te cruze en tu camino para que pidas procrear un polluelo. Si quieres tener una pareja debes ser fiel, o en tu caso dar gracias por lo menos" - Valiant le sermonió dandole un consejo de la vida que debe tomar en cuenta. Luego de eso le dio un guiño, disimulado hacia cierta exterminadora demostrando lo antes dicho.

El monje bonzo se quedó sin palabras porque no sabía que decir en su defensa, y solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza en señal de rendición.

"Orale..." - dijeron los otros impresionados por la lección que acaba de decir el joven del siglo XXI. Su nivel de maduréz era impresionante a pesar de ser tan joven.

Luego el grupo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una posada donde vendían alimentos, cosa que les llamó la atención al grupo.

"¿Alguien gusta de una merienda?" - Valiant le preguntó al grupo y todos asintieron - "Bien, porque ya hace hambre" - dijo mientras se sentaba en su Beatriz para tomar un descanso después de caminar tanto.

"No es una mala idea" - Miroku decidió invitar la comida y en ese entonces puso su mano en su túnica para sacar su dinero pero sintió algo extraño, no sentía nada en sus ropas.

"¿Qué le sucede excelencia?" - preguntó Sango intrigada.

"Es que... no encuentro... mis monedas" - respondió con nerviosismo y sus amigos simplemente se quedaron atónitos. Les ahbía costado mucho trabajo conseguir esas monedas; entre las labores se exterminando monstruos o excorsisando capillas.

"Fiu Fiu" - Valiant les llamó con un silbido y todos le prestaron atención - "¿Hey monje, problemas de finanzas?. Porque apuesto que esto es lo que andabas buscando" - dijo mientras desamarraba de su cuello un collar compuesto de las monedas de al antigua época.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Son mis monedas!" - exclamó el monje perplejo - "¿Cómo diablos las obtuviste?" - tenía la sensación de que él fue el ladrón quien lo hizo solo para regocijarse.

"Las recuperé, esa mujer con quien tú cortejaste te las robó cuando menos te diste cuenta" - Valiant le explicó la situación mientras jugueteaba con el dinero. Todos se quedaron asombrados, ¿entonces esa mujer era ladrona y le había tomado el pelo al monje?, que poca... verguenza.

"¿Pero como le hiciste para recuperarlas sin que se diera cuenta ella?" - preguntó Kagome emocionada de saber.

"Bueno, tras vivir en las urbanas calles del siglo XXI donde los criminales son abundantes en casi cada esquina. Aprendí un truco para extraer ciertas cosas sin que la gente se diera cuenta" - explicó con una sonrisa nostalgica recordando sus días de entrenamiento con un suspiro - "Pero a decir verdad, lo que hizo esa mujer fue uno de los artimañas más clásicas. Solo era una novata"

"¿Y cual es ese secreto, Valiant?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

"Eso es confidencial y será mejor que se conformen con eso" - respondió el joven de las gafas seriamente - "¿No es así, Beatriz?" - le preguntó asu motocicleta y ella respondió con una frecuenca, ella si conocía ese secreto y a la vez le comentó algo en su lenguaje - "Tienes razón, el crimen nunca paga. Es algo que ustedes deben tomar en cuenta, en especial en ésta época de guerras" - sus amigos tomaron en cuenta ese consejo, de nuevo.

"¿Y entonces que se llevó esa mujer?" - preguntó Shippo curioso.

"Digamos... que le di un regalo con una lección que jamás olvidara" - respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, la susodicha ladrona había estado corriendo lo más lejos posible del grupo para reclamar sus ganancias.

"Veamos, cuanto dinero le quité a ese monje" - ella sacó de su kimono las monedas que le había arrebatado desapercibida para su mala suerte solo sacó unas fichas de colores con la misma forma de las monedas de ésta época.

"¿Q-qué es esto? ¡Esto no es dinero, me timaron!" - exclamó molesta mientras arrojaba las fichas al suelo y de ahí salió una nota - "¿Y esto?" - ella recogió la nota para leer su contenido:

 ** _"El crimen nunca paga, loser. Firma, un servidor anonimo *B)*"_**

La mujer apretó la nota con fuerza para después gritar:

"¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

"Creo que ya se dio cuenta de tu regalo" - comentó el hanyo tras oír esa palabra con sus orejas desarrolladas.

"Hmpf, soy el mejor" - comentó el joven Wesker con una sonrisa satisfecha y con las manos en la nuca **(1)** \- "Otra victima más a mi lista de bromas a inocentes"

"Wow Valiant, esa si fue una buena jugada" - Sango le felicitó por lo que sea que haya hecho.

"Ahí no más pal gasto. Se que como lidiar con criminales como esos"

"Bueno, muchas gracias por el favor Valiant. Tomaré mis monedas si no te molesta" - Miroku dijo con una sonrisa y estaba a punto de tomar su dinero pero Valiant cerró el puño.

"Wow wow wow, espera cabeza de chorlito"

"¿Qué pasa?" - peguntó confusa

"Es cierto que son tuyas y respeto las leyes de las legalidad como está establecido en mi época, pero lo cierto es que te quitaron estas monedas de la forma más tonta que pudo haberte pasado y es probable que eso te nuevamente pronto. Asi que apartir de ahora yo me encargaré de los gastos que se hagan en el grupo" - decretó con franqueza.

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" - preguntó Miroku todavía perplejo.

"Me refiero a que todas sus ganancias que obtengas por sus buenas obras tendrán que transferirse a mi para reservarlas en mi caja fuerte" - el sabía a que se refería con eso "caja fuerte".

"¿Todo?" - volvió a preguntar el monje.

"Todo, y eso... también va para el resto" - dijo refiriendo obviamente a sus otros amigos.

"¡Eso es una locura!" - protestó Miroku indignnado.

"No, se llama ahorrar" - le corrigió su error, si es que a eso se refería.

"¿Y ahora como podré disfrutar cuando quiera divertirme con las mujeres hermosas?" - preguntó desesperado.

"¿Eh?" - todos, incluyendo Valiant, lo miraron confusos cuando dijo eso.

"Eh... me refiero a cuando beba sake con la compañía de mujeres que bailan a mi alrededor" - se explicó de lo que quiso de decir. Solo los adultos sabían a que se referían Miroku con eso.

"Bueno, pues tendrá que aprender lo que es la inversión y economizar tus gastos. Eso es lo que me ha llevado a ser lo que soy ahora" - dijo mientras se veía a si mismo. De hecho, el tenía todo lo necesario de esta vida; inteligencia, una buena inversión y más de 40 carreras profesionales en doctorados. Practicamente estaba listo para sobevivir en el mundo.

Miroku entró en la desesperación debido a los argumentos del joven de las gafas y pues no tenía nada que decir en su defensa otra vez.

"¡Señorita Kagome por favor, dile a Valiant que todo esto es una locura!" - él le suplico de rodillas a la adolescente ya que ella venía del mismo lugar que él.

"De hecho joven Miroku, yo estoy de acuerdo con la opinión del joven Valiant. Sus metodos de ahorrar son lo que hacen a mi sociedad lo avanzada que és y yo no tengo argumentos que contradigan eso ya que todavía soy muy joven para esas cosas de la vida, y en cambio el joven Valiant, si sabe mucho" - Kagome le dijo su argumento validandolo por ciertas razones. Actualmente ella es estudiante de secundaria y él es un egresado de la mejor institución de su mundo, lo superaba en muchos aspectos.

"Rayos..." - Miroku se quedó inmovil y de rodillas ya que no había nadie que lo apoyara, ahora su vida estaba hecha añicos.

"Sabes... no entendí nada de esto" - Shippo le susurró a Inuyasha y el asintió.

"Pues ya somos dos"

"Oh vamos, no te pongas así monje. Ya verás que todos saldremos beneficiados con este nuevo plan" - el joven peli verde-azul le consoló lo más que podía - "Además, ya tengo hambre y mis dangos caseros esperan" - dijo mientras sus estomago gruñia para después adentrare en la posada y sus amigos le siguieron para almorzar

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Siguieron con su camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a una aldea, y eso es bueno, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última aldea para pasar la noche. Se adentraron pero luego notaron algo muy raro...

"Chicos, ¿es idea mía o acaso no han visto algún hombre en esta aldea?" - preguntó Kagome intrigada.

"Si, yo también lo noté Kagome. Aquí solo hay mujeres" - contestó Inuyasha estando de acuerdo. En las calles solo veían a las hembras pero ningún señal de ningún varón.

"¿Donde estarán? ¿Se habrán ido alguna guerra, o algo así?" - preguntó Sango.

"En esta época de guerras, todo es posible" - respondió el monje, él vio los rostros de la mujeres y notó que estaban tristes y preocupadas. Como caballero era su deber consolar todas esas damas. _**(Si, como no)**_

 _"Casi 90 mujeres... 0 hombres... muy extraño"_ \- pensó Valiant entrando en modo pensativo, su radar no le mostraba bio-señales de algún varón adulto en un radio de 25 metros. Aquí olía a gato encerrado y eso lo llevó a sugerir una idea _-_ "Oigan, ¿que tal si investigamos este caso?"

"Buena idea Valiant" - respondió Shippo entusiasmado, de vez en cuando les gustaba ayudar a la gente en su viaje. Entonces los miembros del equipo de Wesker se acercaron a las mujeres para comenzar con los interrogatorios.

"Disculpen señoritas..." - Valiant le habló a una chica y esta se sobresaltó de la impresión.

"¡No puede ser, aquí hay un hombre!" - exclamó la misma chica llamando la atención de las demás y todas chillaron de la emoción y se acercaron al grupo.

El monje Miroku se puso en frente de sus amigos - "Tranquilas damas, una a la vez" - sin embargo, en lugar de que las mujeres se le acercaran como era de costumbre, ella lo pasaron de largo y en su lugar se acercaron al joven Wesker.

"¡Que guapo es!" - dijo una de las muchas chicas.

"¡Miren su cabello, es la primera vez que veo algo así!" - comentó otra chica estupefacta.

"¡Sus ropas también son algo que jamás he visto!" - y dijo otra con la misma emoción. Y así los comentarios siguieron y siguieron, todos hablando de la misma persona. Por más raro que era ese hombre, no les cabía duda que era muy atractivo. Mientras tanto, los demás solamente se quedaron viendo como su nuevo integrante toda la atención.

"Cielos, las chicas se les pegaron con tan solo verlo" - comentó Shippo.

"Feh!, y apuesto que también tratará de proponerles un hijo como lo hace Miroku" - supuso el hanyo. Y al mismo tiempo, cierta exterminadora veía con un tic en el ojo al ver a tantas chicas junto a su nuevo amigo, ¿pero por qué se sentía así?.

"Yo no lo creo" - musitó Kagome - "A diferencia del monje Miroki, el joven Valiant no parece mostrar interés en ningún de esas chicas"

"¿Y tú como lo sabes, Kagome?" - inquirió Inuyasha.

"Solo basta con mirarlo" - ella, siendo una adolescente del futuro, sabía mucho o tal vez algo del comportamiento de los chicos en la época de secundaria y sabía cuando un muchacho sentía atracción por las hembras. Y en este caso; Valiant, no mostraba señales de infedilidad porque ya tenía a alguien que le gusta.

"Si tu lo dises" - el zorrito se encogió de hombros pero más o menos entendía a lo que se refería Kagome - "¿Tu que piensas Miroku?" - no recibió respuesta alguna.

"¿Monje Miroku?" - entonces el grupo volteó por todos lados hasta que encontraron al mencionado monje bonzo incado mientras tocaba un roca con el dedo y una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" - preguntó Sango confusa.

"Sepa" - respondió Kagome encogiendose de hombros - _"O tal vez, está deprimido porque esta vez las chicas no les están prestando atención a él como de constumbre. Pues mejor así y ya deja de ser un mujeriego"_ \- pensó mientras contenía su risa con su mano.

Regresando con nuestro protagonista, Valiant seguía rodeado de las jovencitas y todavía sin inmutarse ante su presencia, pero esa reunión se iba a terminar.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" - otra vez se escuchó y le provenía dentro de la casa más grande de la aldea; de allí vino un grupo de mujeres más maduras - "Sean más prudentes con nuestros invitados"

"Si señora" - dijeron el grupo de jovencistas obedeciendo sus ordenes y luego se retiraron dejando al grupo de extranjeros.

"Espero que nos disculpe por su comportamiento, jovenes" - la mujer se disculpó con un reverencia.

"No hay problema señora, ya me acostumbré a recibir esa clase de bienvenidas" - dijo el peli verde-azul con los brazos cruzados. Cómo si no fuera la primera vez que una docena de mujeres le coquetearan.

"No las culpe, lo que pasa es que todas nosotras estamos algo deprimidas porque nuestros hombres desaparecido" - comentó otra señora y eso llamó la tención de todos.

"Y ese es el motivo de nuestra visita, quisieramos saber el por qué no hay hombres en su aldea" - interrogó el joven Wesker.

"El montruo de la montaña..." - respondió la tercera mujer.

"¿El montruo de la montaña?" - inquirió con la ceja levantada.

"Hace unas semanas nuestros hombres se adentraron en lo profunda de esta montaña pero jamás volvieron. No fuimos por ellos ya que tenemos miedo de que algún espíritu nos ataque" - explicaron a detalle los acontecimientos.

"¿Los hombres que entraron a la montaña no regresaron?" - preguntó Miroku (ahora ya recuperado de su depresión), y ellas asintieron.

"Es posible que hayan sido engañados por algún yokai" - respondio una aldeana.

"Por favor, salvenlos..." - suplicó otra mujer entre sollozos. Valiant y sus amigos vieron con empatia la tristeza de eas mujeres, bueno excepto uno.

"Ayudando otra vez a la gente, huh" - comentó Inuyasha con su tipica actitud esceptica.

"¿Te sientes bien, Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kagome intrigada.

"No le pasa nada, solamente el perrito no quiere estirar las patas un rato" - Valiant bromeó solo recibiendo un fulminante mirada del peli-plateado.

"Se sienten indefensas sin sus esposos, ¿no?" - preguntó el monje hacia las damas - "Muy bien, iremos a castigar a ese espíritu" - al decir eso las mujeres de la aldea se sintieron más aliviadas.

"Mu-muchas gracias"

"No hay de que, solo es nuestro deber" - comentó el joven Wesker inclinando el angulo de sus labios revelando el brillo de sus dientes, y ganandose el rubor de las mujeres.

Todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo en ir a rescatar a los hombres cautivos o o mejor dicho, no todos exactamente.

¿Estás bien contigo Inuyasha?" - el monje inquirió al ver su expresión.

"Si vamos todos, terminaremos pronto" - Sango le invitó a que hiciera esta misión.

Inuyasha solo resopló pero se rindió ante su propuesta - "Bueno, apuesto que yo seré yo quien termine todo, ¿no?" - preguntó algo fastidiado ya que el siempre hacía el trabajo duro con matar a los monstruos, o más bien la mayoría de veces.

"Claro" - comentó la colegiala con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No si yo termino el trabajo primero, _Rober"_ \- musitó Valiant.

"¿Tú?, ¿Cómo?" - preguntó con el ceño fruncido por su insolencia.

"Bueno, tú no eres el único con una fuerza sobrehumana y armas de alta potencia. Puedo acabar con quien sea en cuestión de segundos" - respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

"Es cierto Inuyasha, Valiant es bueno luchando, podrían hacer una buena pareja de luchadores contra los malos" - comentó Shippo con entusiasmo.

"Feh!, me niego rotundamente" - dijo el hanyo de brazos cruzados con mucha negación en su voz.

"Bien, como quieras" - el joven Wesker estuvo de acuerdo en algo y prefirió ser el primero en explorar en el lugar de los hechos.

Kagome vio la escena y no pudo evitar reprocharle - "¡Uyy, ¿hasta cuando vas a a aprender?!" - preguntó dandole un jalón de orejas.

"¡Ay ay ay, ¿por qué me haces esto?!" - se quejó sintiendo sus orejas punsando.

"Podrías dejarlo en paz, al menos alguien si se ofreció a ayudar a esta pobre gente en lugar de hacer berrinches" - respondió refiriendo obviamente a las mujeres de esta aldea. El joveb de los lentes obviamente era más maduro que él.

"Hmpf" - el peli-plateado solo se limitó a cruzar de brazos ya que no tenía nada que decir en su defensa. Estaban a punto de irse pero las mujeres les detuvieron.

"Ummm, por favor estén atentos todos" - advirtió una mujer.

"Según los rumores, el yokai es una mujer aparentemente con una belleza sin igual" - advirtió otra, eso llamó la atención del equipo, en especial a cierto monje.

 _"¿Acaso dijo, mujer de belleza sin igual?"_ \- Miroku se preguntó a si mismo, ahora si estaba interesado en cumplir esta misión - "Iré por mi cuenta" - musitó Miroku.

"¿Esta seguro, excelencia?" - preguntó otra de las mujeres.

"Puedo manejalo solo" - dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"¿Estás seguro?" - preguntó Inuyasha con la ceja levantada.

"Quiere estár completamente solo con la hermosa mujer yokai, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Shippo. Hasta el niño sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, como si no fuera la primera vez que hiciera esas cosas.

 _"Ay, no puede ser"_ \- pensó Valiant poniendo su mano sobre su frente tras oír tanto sus palabras como sus pensamientos, se notaba su valor (sarcasmo puro) y que conveniente que diga eso cuando mencionó la palabra "mujer". Será mejor que no deje solo a ese monje o de lo contrario, su mayor distracción será su ruina.

Momento después, el grupo se detuvo en una posada cerca del pié de la montaña a donde se suponía que estaba el montruo, preparandose para partir en su misión, Miroku ya se había adelantado mientras que el resto se quedaron de retaguardia. Sango se había puesto ya su traje combate, era más que obvio lo que tenía planeado hacer.

"¿Vas a ir con él, Sango?" - preguntó Kagome y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"En ese caso, yo también iré" - Valiant comentó mientras se levantaba después de haberse recostado en el piso - "No puedo dejar que una bella florecilla se marchite" - si algo que no le gustaba

"G-Gracias, supongo" - dijo la exterminadora con un ligero rubor en el rostro por el cumplido anterior. No era necesario su ayuda pero por alguna razón, se sentía bien en el interior.

"Beatriz, quedate aquí en la aldea en caso de que nuestra presa intente escapar, ¿entendido?" - le ordenó a su motocicleta y ella hizo su sonidos afirmando su respuesta.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso podrá lidiar con el monstruo que vamos a exterminar?" - preguntó Sango dudando de las capacidades de un objeto practicamente sin vida.

"Tu tranquila, a Beatriz no se le escapa nada porque está bien equipada y eso lo se con certeza" - fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos se adentrararan en el bosque.

 _"Que tierno"_ \- pensó Kagome con corazones en los ojos tras oír el cumplido que había dicho el joven Valiant, como le gustaría recibir esa clase de cumplidos todos los días de parte de la persona que le gusta. Definitivamente tienen sentimiento por Sango y no tiene miedo de ocultarlos, ese si un hombre con autoestima. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

"Oye Kagome, ¿que quiso decir Valiant cuando dijo eso de _'florecilla'_?" - inquirió el peli-plateado algo confuso.

"Eso un cumplido, normalmente cuando le gustas a alguien, ya sea por amistad o por amor, las personas se dicen cosas bonitas como apodos o sobrenombres que se asemejan a esa persona" - explicó la peli negra con el dedo indice levantado.

"¿Entonces dijo eso porque le gusta Sango?" - preguntó Shippo inocentemente.

"Ajá" - ella asintió con la cabeza de afirmación.

"Yo sigo sin entender" - comentó Inuyasha demostrando nuevamente su ignoracia con respecto con algunas cosas de la vida.

Kagome solo rodó los ojos - "Sabes, me gustaria que me dijeras las mismas cosas que dice el joven Valiant" - ella dio una suspiro de exasperación.

"¿Eh?"

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto...  
**

El Monje Miroku estaba caminando en el interior del bosque con el fin de encontrar a esa mujer yokai, si, eso era lo único que le importaba ignorando las advertencias y sus obligaciones, si su objetivo era atrapar a los hombres más guapos entonces no dudaba en ir tras ella. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unas pisadas detrás suyo.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?" - le preguntó a Valiant y a Sango.

"¿Que no es obvio excelencia? Estamos aquí para atrapar al monstruo de la montaña" - la exterminadora de monstruos respondió su pregunta tonta. Y otra de las razones era cubrir su retaguardia de la trampa que la esperaba.

"Pero si les dije claramente que tengo este asunto en mis manos, soy un gran monje después de todo" - dijo con mucho ego.

"Aja si, lo que tu digas" - Valiant rodeó los monjes - "Mira monje, no engañas a nadie con tu exceso de confianza creyendo ser una figura sagrada. Y justo cuando dijeron que ese espíritu se trató de una hermosa mujer, tu interés pervertida se elevó como un cohete y eso te acabará antes de lo que te hará tu mano maldita" - él le explicó exactamente lo que sucedía, Miroku lo miró con cara de _"¿Cómo lo supo?"._

Sango asintió con la cabeza - "Lo que dice Valiant es verdad Excelencia. ¿No recuerda la última vez que fue tentado por un monstruo que se hizo pasar por una mujer y casi lo mata porque le atacó su mano?"

"No me lo recuerdes" - respondió Miroku sintiendose avergonzado porque esa fue una experiencia terrible.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ver el capitulo 28 para entender esto)**_

"¿Ves monje?, eso es a lo que me refiero. Tu mayor interés también es tu debilidad mayor debilidad, asi que fuera tu tendría mejor cuidado cuando se trata del encanto de una mujer, o de un demonio" - el joven de las gafas le dio una buen consejo.

"Bueno, que te hace pensar que tu tal vez puedas caer en la misma trampa que yo" - Miroku le dijo con la intención de sacarle de sus casillas.

"Porque, a diferencia tuya, yo tengo cierta habilidad que me hace resistir ante el encanta de cualquier ser que intente jugar con mi mente, y sobre todo cuando se trata de una mujer" - respondió mientras ajustaba sus gafas y así arruinando su jugada.

"Pero no sabes como será ese yokai, ¿cómo le harías si te lo llegaras a encontrar?" - preguntó Sango intrigada por su afirmación.

"Bueno, sea lo que se me aparezca..." - en ese saca su Gnasher - ***click clack*** \- "... Le volaré la cara" - declaró con una sonrisa sádica provocando los nervios de los dos humanos.

"¿Sabes Valiant?, incluso en esta época de guerras civiles no todo se resuelve con violencia" - Miroku le reprochó por su actitud algo similiar al de cierto hibrido con orejas de perro.

"Feh!, Como si no supiera eso, pero digamos que esto es una forma de hacerles entender a los seres de época lo que somos capaces de hacer nosotros los del siglo XXI"

"¿Nosotros?" - preguntaron Miroku y Sango.

"Bueno, estamos Kagome y yo, aunque claro, la señorita Higurashi entraría en la categoría de un humano común si no contaramos sus poderes espirituales. En cambio yo, yo soy unas de las muchas creaciones que ha hecho la humanidad" - Valiant les aclaró lo que quiso decir.

"Ya veo" - dijo Sango ya que recordó la misma explicación que le dijo el otro día y no podía que su argumento era cierto: Su fuerza, su inteligencia, sus cualidades, atributos fuera de su nivel comprensible.

Regresando al asunto, el trío avanzo poco a poco hasta llegar a cierto punto del bosque donde ya no había árboles en los alrededores siendo reemplazados por una senda despejada.

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ \- pensó Valiant al quedarse mirando ese sendero tan traicionero. Si su sexto sentido no se equivocaba, diría que este es lugar donde estuviesen los hombres cautivos.

"¿Puedes verlo, Sango?" - el monje le pregunto seriamente.

"Si" - ella asintió cona la cabeza porque sabía a que se refería.

"Es la entrada. Sin embargo esa barrera parece que es facil de entrar pero difícil de entrar" - eso supuso Miroku.

"Afirmativo monje. Las trampas nunca sobran en cualquier sitio" - Valiant estuvo de acuerdo con su suposición, al parecer si sabía usar la cabeza de vez en cuando.

"Sango, creo que deberías regresar" - Miroku sugirió ganandose la mirada de intriga de la susodicha chica.

"Claro que no" - ella se negó rotundamente, ella quería ayudar a sus amigos.

"Hey, estoy preocupado por ti" - Miroku protestó ya que no tenía idea de lo que podía pasar y no quería que ella lo averiguara.

"Esa es mi linea" - dijo el joven Wesker ya que el era el encargado de la seguridad Sango - "Pero el monje tiene razón Sango, yo digo que por lo menos te quedes aquí de guardia y nosotros investiguemos el caso"

Aun con sus preocupaciones la exterminadora de monstruos insistió - "El blanco de ese montruo son los hombros, ¿no?. Es más seguro si voy con ustedes"

 _"Hmpf, me gusta su determinación"_ \- pensó Valiant con una sonrisa, mujeres como ella faltan en su época.

"¿En serio?, en fin..." - Miroku suspiró mientras metía su mano en su túnica.

 _"¿Cuál es su intención...?"_ \- pensó Sango exaltada por lo que estaba haciendo el monje, (lo mismo decía Valiant).

"Usa esto" - el muchacho le entregó un collar de perlas purpuras.

"¿Hmm?" - la peli castaña oscura se quedó confundida por su presente.

"Ponte esto. Te ayudará en algúnas cosas" - Miroku le puso el collar en su muñeca.

 _"¿Para que me servirá esto?"_ \- todavía pensó confundida, sabía que el monje decía disparates de vez en cuando pero esto revasaba su nivel.

"Bueno, ya que estamos en eso de regalar cosas. También tengo que dar mi aportación" - el peli verde-azul sacó del compartimiente de su cinturón una de sus granadas favoritas - "Toma esto Sango"

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Miroku al ver esa peculiar esfera de azul con roja y con un simbolo verde grabado.

"Un explosivo muy raro hecho de plasma, muy potente a decir verdad" - le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me das una de tus granadas, Valiant?" - preguntó Sango aún más confundida.

"Tu querías saber que tan eficáz es una de mis granadas, ¿no es así?. Pues esta es tu oportunidad de ser la primera persona de la época feudal en probar esta maravilla de su mi hogar"

"¿Y como activo esto?" - volvió a preguntar ya que es la primera vez que usa un objeto raro como defensa.

"Facil, solo presiona el simbolo verde y arrojala lo más lejos posible" - le explicó mientras le señalaba el simbolo verde brillante que estaba encima de esta - "Y como has comprobado, la granada no pesa tanto asi que puedes arrojarla a tu gusta"

"¿Pero no necesitaría más de estos?" - Sango inquirió una vez más.

"No, para lo que nos vamos a enfrentar se necesitaría mínimo una de plasma ya que una sola puede acabar hasta con unos ocho enemigos si están cerca de su rango de explosión, y una docena si se llega a adosarse directamente con un individuo. Yo se lo que les digo" - lo dijo por experiencia propia ya que eso lo que le pasó durante sus tres días de ausencia.

"Wow..." - dijeron los dos jovenes al mismo tiempo. Jamás pensaron que una cosa tan diminuta pudiera acabar con tantos de una solo golpe, al parecer las cosas que hacen en su época no terminaban de impresionarles.

"Si, wow..." - luego Valiant sacó su escopeta para tenerla en sus manos - "Bueno amigos. ¡Ahora vamonos!" - exclamó mientras él, Sango y Miroku salieron corriendo hacia el sendero de la montaña.

A medida que avanzaban, el dúo de hombres pasaban sin problemas como si nada ocurriese. Sin embargo, Sango era otra cosa ya que sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que le impedía moverse con dificultad.

"Excelencia, eso de entrar facilmente... ¡¿fue una mentira?!. ¡La resistencia es terrible!" - ella exclamó pero no recibió respuesta alguna - "¿Excelencia? ¿Valiant?" - volvió a preguntar pero tampoco recibió respuesta del otro.

Mientras tanto, el dúo de muchachos seguían corriendo y en cuestión de segundos terminaron de recorrer el sendero, pero pronto dse dieron cuenta de que cambiaron de escenario, ahora estaban en un campo abierto cubierto por una espesa neblina.

"¿Sango?" - El monje se detuvo ya que tuvo la sensación de que le estaba llamando pero ya no estaba de su lado - "¿Donde está? Estab aquí hace un segundo"

"Tal vez la barrera de esta montaña tenga que ver en esto. Recuerda que habían dicho que ese ser anda atrapando a los hombres, así que era lógico que hicieron algún tipo de trampa para los que no fueran" - esa era la teoría del joven Wesker. Ya que al poco de entrar, la presencia de la chica se alejó de los suyos.

"Si, probablemente tengas razón" - Miroku estaba de acuerdo con su punto de vista - "¿Pero donde pudo haber terminado?"

Valiant activó su rastreador interno para ver las bio-señales del área - "Al parecer no está tan lejos de nuestra posición, pero ella no está sola ya que detectó más señales de vida reunidas en un mismo sitio"

"¿Señales de vida?" - Miroku levantó la ceja por su análizis anterior - "¿Son de montruos de casualidad?"

"No exactamente" - el peli verde-azul negó con la cabeza - "Son señales humanas pero algo debiles a decir verdad. Probablemente pertenezcan a los hombres que estamos buscando"

"Es un alivio" - dijo Miroku en un suspiro, al menos Sango estaba bien.

"Si, pero tampóco estamos solos ya que detecté otra señal justo unos 20 metros de nuestra posición, y esta... no es humana" - dijo mientras volteaba su vista la noreste para ver lo que estaba a lo lejos. En ese momento ambos hombres vieron una mansión rodeada con un hermoso jardín.

"¿Una mansión?" - preguntó el monje bonzo perplejo ya que esa mansión era grande.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - preguntó una voz del cual ambos escucharon bien. Valiant apuntó con su escopeta con el fin de encontrar al responsable de esa voz, en cuestión de segundos hayó a esa persona quien les llamó; había una mujer de piel palida con unos hermosos ojos y una larga cabellera negra que caía en cascada y por último vestía un tradicional kimono elegante. Miroku se quedó asombrado por la apariencia de esa mujer pero Valiant no, es más, hasta se le quedó mirando con mucha intriga.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes en una montaña como esta?" - preguntó la misteriosa mujer. Miroku estaba a punto de responder pero el joven Wesker se le adelantó.

"Pues verá señorita, estamos aquí para investigar el caso de unos hombres pertenecientes a una aldea que desaparecieron por estos rumbo. Me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de respondernos algunas preguntas" - le dijo mientras apuntaba con su Gnasher - "Descuide, su usted coopera, nadie saldrá lastimado" - La mujer se estremecio cuando ese hombre le apuntó con esa arma ya que lucía muy peligroso.

Miroku se armó de valor y se interpuso en su camino - "Ya es suficiente Valiant, baja esa arma. Esta mujer no parece peligrosa" - dijo mientras extendía sus manos. La mujer de piel palida se sintió asombrada cuando el otro hombre la protegió del otro armado.

El joven de las gafas ni se inmutó ante su protesta - "Hmpf, tal vez tu visión más allá de la realidad sea desconocida para ti monje, pero hay cosas en este mundo que no son lo que aparentan y esa mujer... dudo que sea la excepción" - dijo sin dejar de verla.

Miroku frunció el ceño ante su cermón, no iba a permitir que lastimara esa mujer aún si sus sospechas fueran ciertas - "Mira, no puedes andar en la vida resolviendo las cosas apuntando a la gente, dales una oportunidad para que puedan hablar"

"He vivido más tiempo que tu monje y también he aprendido muchas cosas en la vida como para que tu te quedes sin lecciones que decirme. Es más, te apostaría todas mis cervezas a que he conocido más mujeres que tu y sin caer en sus encantos" - dijo de forma desafiante teniendo en cuenta un gran detalle; el había estado incluso en dos mundos diferentes así que el ganaría de todas formas - "No obstante, ¿yo cuando dije que dispararía ahora?. Había dicho claramente que no haría nada si llegara a cooperar asi que no te angusties" - dijo mientras guardababa su escopeta en su espalda.

"Así esta bien" - dijo Miroku con una sonrisa satisfecha ya que logró calmarlo.

"Muchas gracias, mi buen hombre" - dijo la mujer a su salvador con una encantadora sonrisa.

"N-no hay de que, je je je" - el se rascó la nuca de la pena ya que no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella.

"Si gustan, pueden pasar a mi aposentos y ahí puedo resolver sus dudad ¿les parece?" - la mujer les ofreció su hogar a los dos hombres.

"¡Con todo gusto!" - respondió el monje entusiasmado.

"Pues ya que" - respondió el peli verde-azul indiferente, pero aún así no lo quitaba el ojo de encima a esa hembra.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, Sango seguía caminando por el sendero con el fin de encontrar a sus amigos.

"¡Excelencia, Valiant!" - ella volvió a llamar por décima vez pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna - "¿Donde estarán?" - preguntó sonando frustrada y a la vez preocupada por los dos hombres. Si esto era una clase de broma, no es gracioso. Su gata Kirara simplemente se encogió de hombros y se limitó a rugir, obviamente no sabía tampoco de ellos, ni un rastro siquiera.

La exterminadora estaba a punto de resignarse hasta que oyó algo, unos murmullos para ser exacto - "¿Es el monstruo?" - decidió comprobarlo bajo su propio riesgo llendo hacia donde se producían los ruidos. En cuestión de segundos llegó solo para encontrarse con un inesperada sorpresa - "¿Ho-Hombres?" - efectivamente había un pequeño grupo de hombres, aparentemente de mediana edad. La primera pregunta que corría por su mente era: '¿Que hacían unos hombres en un sitio tan deshabitado?'. Posiblemente tenga que ver con el misterio que estaban resolviendo ahora mismo.

"Disculpe, anciano" - Sango tocó el hombro de uno de los señores y éste solo se despertó de su letargo.

"No, no soy un anciano" - respondió el extraño hombre y la chica solo levantó una ceja de intriga por su comentario.

"¿Ustedes son los hombres perdidos de la aldea?" - ella preguntó pero todos simplemente se miraron confundidos ya que no sabía a que se refería - "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Fue como tener un sueño..." - respondió el mismo señor con quien habló primero - "Después de habernos perdido y estar en dificultades, conocimos a una mujer con una belleza que parecía fuera de este mundo. Fuimos invitados a un lugar magnífico y nos divertimos mucho"

"¿Se divirtieron mucho, eh?" - preguntó Sango con reojo con su relato.

"Fue divertido..." - constestó con una mirada perdida.

"Si, fue divertido, ¿verdad?" - preguntó otro con la misma mirada.

"Y antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, estabamos así..." - ese comentario le llamó mucho la atención a la exterminadora, entonces lo vino una teoría.

 _"El yokai absorbe su energía de la vida... la juventud"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en los dos varones que también podían terminar así de arrugados. Tenía que salvarlos cuanto antes.

* * *

Regresando a la mansión, podemos ver a la misteriosa mujer quien resultó ser una princesa como también les había contado acerca de su historia acerca de que era la única superviviente de su pueblo. Miroku la veía con lastima pero Valiant la veía todavía con la misma mirada sospechosa.

"Ya veo, escapaste de la guerra hasta aquí" - comentó Miroku tras oír su relato.

Ella sintió con la cabeza - "Si, entonces... todos mis compañeros murieron. Solo era yo, y me sentía solitaria" - dijo muy devastada.

"Mis más grandes condolencias" - el le dio el pesamen por su trajedia.

"Excelencia... ya que no puedo irme de aquí. Al menos por esta noche, por favor quédese conmigo" - ella le suplicó y el monje sin cuestionar su petición, aceptó sin problemas.

"Si eso es lo que desea..." - poco a poco afue acercandose su rostro con el suyo.

 _"Ay por favor..."_ \- Valiant rodó los ojos por sus palabras cursis mientras seguía parado con los brazos cruzados, si Sango estuviera aquí le retorcería el pescuezo en 360°. Lo que no entendía este monje es que todo esto debe ser una trampa y sobre todo esa mujer con quien estaba charlando, de no ser así, su detector de mentiras no estaría enloqueciendo por las palabras de esa mujer, pero bueno, ojalá ese monje tenga la suficiente intuición para que pueda darse cuenta del engaño.

"Excelencia... mire mis ojos" - le pidió en voz seductoria mientras le mostraba el brillo de sus ojos.

Valiant suspiró en derroto en exasperación, ahora si era momento de interferír. Estaba a punto de sacar su primer arma pero alguien llegó en escena.

"¡Excelencia, Valiant!" - esa persona resultó ser Sango quien se había adentrado al palacio.

"¿Sango?" - preguntó el joven de las gafas notando a la chica.

* * *

 **Momentos Antes...  
**

La exterminadora de montruos estaba corriendo con el fin encontrar a los dos varones para rescatarlos ya que sabía un secreto aterrador.

 _"Si miras fijamente a esa mujer, será tu fin. Cualquier hombre será degenerado, y tendrá su juventud absorbida"_ \- recordó esa frase una y otra vez de parte los hombres de la aldea.

"Excelencia... Valiant... manténganse a salvo hasta que llegue" - pensó muy esperanzada. Con Miroku si estaba preocupada ya que era un mujeriego, pero Valiant era otra cosa, ¿acaso será cierto que tiene esa habilidad que le permite resistir ante los encantos femeninos?, ojalá que así sea.

"¡Excelencia, Valiant!" - exclamó mientras se adentraba al palacio.

"¿Sango?" - preguntó el joven de las gafas notando a la chica.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Presente...**

"Hmof, Ya sabía yo que rondabas por aquí" - dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¿Valiant, estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" - ella pregunto algo frenética.

"Tranquila te contare: Resulta que yo y el monje encontramos a una mujer quien dice ser una princesa y yo estaba punto de interferir en algo hasta que tu llegaste" - le explicó señalando con el dedo donde estaba Miroku. Entonces ella vió como ese monje se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la princesa, cosa que provocó que una vena le saliera en la cabeza de la peli castaña.

"Excelencia... ¡es usted un mujeriego!" - exclamó molesta mientras preparaba su boomerang.

"¡¿Una voz femenina?!" - la princesa abrió los ojos abruptamente en señal de furia y en ese momento ella comenzó a sufrir una transformación; su cuerpo cambió ahora al de un perro montañés de más de dos metros de altura. Sango y Miroku se lelvaron una sorpresa pero Valiant, no tanto.

 _"Tal como lo imaginé..."_ \- comentó sin tanta emoción. Ya había sospechado de ella desde un principio, ojalá le hubiera volado la cabeza cuando tenía la oportunidad.

"¡¿Donde estás maldita?!" - el montruo exigió con el fin matar a su intrusa pero las úncias personas que veía eran los dos hombres.

 _"¿No puede verme?"_ \- pensó Sango confusa. Estaba claramente expuesta en medio de la habitación como para que cualquier enemigo la pudiese atacar, pero ella era una excepción.

Valiant levantó una ceja de intriga - _"¿Mmm? ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer?, Sango está justo enfrente de sus narices, ¿cómo es que no la ve?. Ah no ser..."_ \- entonces el trató de buscar la respuesta con todo lo que habían pasado y solo le tomó unos segundos en encontrar la respuesta - _"Por supuesto..."_ \- él volvió a mirar el collar que le había dado Miroku hace rato, tal vez esa sea la respuesta.

"Excelencia, ¿no cayó en su hechizo...?" - ella quería saber su él todavía estaba a su propia voluntad.

"No hables..." - Miroku le susurró lo suficiente para que le escuchara en su distancia - "Si te mantienes callada ella no sabrá donde te encuentras"

Fue en ese entonces cuando la exterminadora comprendió lo que trataba de decir - _"El poder del rosario que Excelencia me dio, pero... ¿Por qué no destruirlo de una vez?!"_

"Ya veo, asi que si tenías un plan después de todo, monje. Para que Sango pasara de largo ante la presencia de esta bestia, muy ingenioso" - Valiant tuvo que admitir que esta vez Miroku si tuvo una buena estrategia de equipo.

"Bueno, es para que veas que no eres el único cerebro del grupo" - le dijo con una sonrisa confiada - "Y ahora que ya descubrimos la verdad, derrotemos a este espíritu cuanto antes"

"Ya rugiste" - dijo mientras sujetaba su Gnasher con entusiasmo - "Y para que veas que soy justo, te doy permiso de que otorges el primer golpe"

Miroku obviamente aceptó su oferta, de ahí sacó unos pergaminos sagrados - "Preferiría arreglar esto de una forma ordinaria, pero... ¡Princesa, tendrá que tener una experiecia dolorosa. Por favor, soportela!" - exclamó mientras lanzaba los pergaminos y estos acertaran en el perro montañéz.

"Buena puntería" - Valiant le felicitó por su habilidad de arrojar objetos. Se que parece absurdo el hecho usar papeles con 'magia' como armas, pero recordó en sus lecciones de historia que los humanos de ésta época recurrían cualquier metodo para su supervivencia. Dejando eso a un lado, el montruo estaba gruñendo ya que esos pergaminos le estaban causando un dolor tremendo y a la vez revelando un secreto - "Esperen un minuto, ¡siento una presencia debajo de esta criatura!"

"¡La princesa está dentro del espíritu!" - dijo Sango tras ver el rostro anterior de la princesa.

"¡Perdoneme por esto!" - entonces el monje se lanzó y con su báculo golpeó la criatura para separar a la princesa del perro montañéz - "Maldito espíritu" - el le dio una mirada fulminante por tomar la vida de una inocente mujer. El montruo gruñó y se dispuso a atacar a sus presas

"¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Hyaaaaaaaaa!" - el joven Wesker se lanzó al ataque y le propisió una patada para mandarlo contra la pared - "¡Sango es tu turno!" - le ordenó y ell solo asintió con la cabeza.

 **"¡Hiraikotsu!"** \- ella lanzó su enorme boomerang y le dio en el pecho dejando a la criatura inmovil.

"Bien, ahora lanza lo que te di" - Valiant le dio otra orden.

"¿Lo que me diste?" - preguntó algo confundida pero luego recordó a lo que se refería - "¡Ah, ya se!" - ella buscó entre su inventario cierta esfera azul con roja - "¿Dijiste que debía apretar el simbolo verde verde, verdad?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Si, ese mismo. Presionalo y arrojalo directamente a este montruo"

Y entonces la exterminadora accionó el simbolo de la granda y en un instante esta se iluminó de una luz de plasma muy brillante, cosa que la dejó atónita por el brillo que producía esta granada. Pero dejó su impresión a un lado para volver a la acción, con su fuerza arrojó la granada y esta terminó pegandose en el pecho del perro montañéz donde recibió el golpe anterior.

"¡Todos cubranse!" - Valiant tomó con su mano el brazo de Sango y con la otra al monje, junto con la mujer inconsiente para salir rapidamente de la habitación.

 ***Boom!*** \- En menos de tres segundos la criatura explotó en mil pedazos dejando en su lugar un rastro de cenizas.

Ya después de la conmoción, Valiant y compañía se limitaron a ver el daño que produjo la granada de plasma.

"Vaya... ese explosivle resultó ser más potente de lo que imaginé" - comentó Sango estupefacta, no cabía duda que sus armas eran devastadoras a pesar de ser tan pequeñas.

El joven peli verde-azul - "Mhmm, exactamente querida. Y por esa razón nunca encontrarás una granada como este en ésta época" - dijo muy orgulloso de su afirmación - "Por cierto, muy buen lanzamiento" - la elogió por su puntería que pudo obtener al primer lanzamiento.

"Ahh... gracias, aunque no es para tanto. Supongo que fue suerte" - ella intentó ser lo más modesta posible.

"Tonterias, la suerte va y viene para todos, pero tú... tienes algo especial, un don que te caracteriza... tienes habilidad" - Valiant le dijo mientras tocaba su pecho con su dedo, cercadle corazón. Esas palabras causaron que la exterminadora se sonrojara en tono carmesí, ella volteó abruptamente con el intento de que no vieran.

 _"¿Por qué mi corazón se siente tan acelerado?"_ \- se preguntaba por qué le estaba ocurriendo cada vez que el muchacho del siglo XXI le cortejaba amablemente. Tratando de ignorar esos pensamiento, volteó hacia donde estaba Miroku.

"Por favor, perdoneme por ese trato" - le monje se disculpó con la mujer de cabellera negra.

"Excelencia..." - dijo en voz baja la princesa. Sango solo frunció el ceño con un gruñido en su interior, que oportunista resultó ser.

"Por mucho tiempo estuvo solitaria, ¿verdad?" - Miroku le preguntó teniendo a la mujer en sus brazos.

"Si... solo porque mi corazón se debilitó, el monstruo tomó ventaja" - ella le explicó toda su desgracia después de lo que le paso en su historia y la razón del por qué arrebataba la juventud de los hombres.

"Ahora estará bien, dejeme acompañarla a la aldea" - Miroku le ofreció su ayuda pero ella declinó pro una razón.

"Estoy muy agradecida..." - y lo que menos esperaban nuestros amigos es que la princesa en menos de un segundo su cuerpo se disolvió volviendose en un alma para dirigirse al otro mundo.

"Desapareció..." - dijo Sango asombrada.

"Era la alma de la princesa" - comentó Miroku seriamente.

"Ya entiendo" - musitó Valiant - "Con razón sus signos vitales estaban casi nulos, practicamente estaba muerta. Solo necesitaba liberarse de su maldición en la que estaba presa" - comentó la situación desde su punta de vista - "Pero que pequeño es el mundo..." - los dos asintieron con la cabeza por esa frase.

"Lo más prudente sería escoltar a los hombres para devolverlos a la aldea" - sugirió la exterminadora de monstruos.

"Y también decirles que a partir de ahora hagan ofrendas para el alma de la princesa" - sugirió el monje bonzo y ambos asintieron.

"Ok, entonces vamos amigos" - Y así nuestro trío caminaron hacia el sendero para buscar a los varones, quienes recuperaron la juventud luego de vencer al perro montañéz, los retornaron a su lugar de origen con sus mujeres.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

 _El perro de la montaña cambió a ser un yokai después de consumir el alma y los restos de la dama que murió sola. Entonces, tomando prestada la forma de la princesa y absorbiendo los espíritus de los hombres, ganó más poder..."  
_

"He transferido todos los huesos de la princesa aquí, haciendole un montículo y brindándole servicio, probablemente proteja esta aldea" - Miroku les comentó a los aldeanos y ellos tomaron en cuenta ese consejo y lo harían con todos gusto.

"Estamos muy agradecidos. También por habernos traído a nuestros esposos" - dijeron las mujeres muy gratas de haber cumplido su misión.

Luego Kagome se acercó al monje - "Joven Miroku, le puedo preguntar algo"

"¿Si?"

"¿Pasó algo en la montaña?. Ya que Sango ha estado algo deprimida" - ella le contó acerca de su estado.

"No lo sé, no estoy enterado de eso" - él no sabía de ese detalle y ahora tenía que hacer algo - "¿Saben donde está?"

"Yo ví que se fue cerca del río, y también vi a Valiant llendo al mismo lugar" - Shippo le contestó señalando la dirección a donde los vió.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó sobresaltado - "¡Debo ir antes de que sea tarde!" - en ese momento Miroku salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

"¿Pero que le pasa a ese monje?" - preguntó Inuyasha con la ceja levantada, su comportamiento ha sido muy raro últimamente, bueno, más raro de lo habitual.

"Ojalá lo supieras, Inuyasha" - comentó la chica colegiala con la mano en su barbilla acompañado de un suspiro - "¿Lo seguimos?" - ella sugirió con una ligera sonrisa y los dos varones la miraron extrañados pero al final terminaron siguiendo al monje desesperado.

Mientras Tanto cierta mujer de cabello castaño estaba sentada al borde del lago, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos reflexionando acerca del último acontecimiento.

"¿Te pasa algo?" - preguntó una voz provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos. Sango volteó para ver a Valiant.

"Oh, eres tu Valiant, ¿que te trae por aquí?" - preguntó curiosa.

"Justo te iba preguntar lo mismo, después de que rescatamos a los hombres de la aldea te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿te ocurre algo?" - él inquirió nuvamente.

Sango volteó la mirada todavía sintiendo remordimiento. Valiant simplemente suspiró y se sentó a su lado para charlar.

"¿Te preocupé, no es cierto?"

"Si" - ella no dudó en confesar - "Vi como ese espíritu dejó a esos hombres y tuve miedo de que les hiciera lo mismo"

"Pero te dije claramente que no podría haber nada en este mundo lo suficiente como para vencerme, o la menos quitarme mi juventud" - el joven Wesker contradijo su argumento.

"¿Y que hubiera pasado si ocurriera lo contario? No es bueno confiarse de las situaciones, tal vez termines igual que Miroku un día de estos o peor aún" - ella le reprochó.

"Sango, entiendo tus preocupaciones por mi pero no es para tanto, en serio. También te he dicho que estado en situaciones peores que harían quedar sus problemas como simples juegos de niños, y te lo digo como experiencia propia. En esta vida nunca se sabe lo que te puedas encontrar" - Valiant intentó calma su angustia contandole una anecdota de su vida pasada.

"¿Pero no sientes miedo cuando estás en es situaciones?" Sango preguntó intrigada por saber su opinión de todas esas experiencias.

"Dejame decirte una cosa: El miedo solo es una prueba de la vida para saber que tan apto eres para sobrevivir en este mundo, si no lo llegas a superar no llegarás a ser nada en la vida" - le explicó lo que entendía sobre el miedo.

"¿Y le temes a algo en especial?" - Sango inquirió nuevamente.

"Me sentirá mentiroso y muy tonto si te dejara que no, pero la verdad es que si tengo algunos temores a pesar de que mi organizmo es practicamente de circuitos y metal. Mi temor es perder a mis seres queridos y la traición, ambos son casi lo mismo porque ambos temores qe te dan el mismo resultado; en el primer caso pierdes lo que más quieres aunque te empeñes toda tu vida en protegerlo con tu alma, el segundo caso no solo me atemoriza, si no también me enfurece"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y eso es porque no puede haber peor castigo en la vida que la traición. Hay que reconocer, a nadie le gusta esa palabra, ni siquiera los que hacen malas acciones soportan eso por más malos que sean, de hecho, una de las frases de uno de mis maestros de toda mi vida me dijo esto una vez: " _Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"_

 ** _(Nota del Autor: La frase anterior está incompleta solo por la intriducción, adivinen que personaje dijo esa frase y a puesto que más de uno se la sabe)_**

Sango se quedó sin palabras cuando dijo esa frase y esa misma represente algo que realmente le ha pasado: Un claro ejemplo sería la caída de los extermiandores de monstruos: Su hermano Kohaku traicionó (sin querer) y mató a su familia y casi lo mata a ella, y también las personas que habitaban la aldea fueron emboscados inadvertidos por los montruos. ¿Y quién fue quien provocó esto?, un malnacido con el nombre Naraku; él provocó que su hermano lo traicionara y es el mismo quien traicionó su confianza hasta el punto de que casi mata injustamente a Inuyasha y a sus amigos. Por esa razón hace este viaje, para buscar a ese maldito y hacerle pagar por sus crimenes.

"Entiendo lo que dices Valiant, puedo ver que has visto mucho acerca de la vida" - Sango le dijo con mucha empatía.

"Tienes razón pero tu Sango, tu también eres una persona valiente, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" - preguntó mientras titubeaba de los nervios.

El asintió cona la cabeza - "En serio, miralo de esta forma: Fuiste adiestrada para enfrentarte a enemigos que están fuera del nivel humano como lo son monstruos, chicas como tu son muy escazas en mi época ya que la mayoría solo se preocupan por su apariencia o de como van en su vida social, pero tú... eres otro nivel. **(2)** Eso me recuerda a mis días de entrenamiento cuando mis superiores me decían siempre que debía enfrentarme a todo lo que fuera más grande que yo. Sango, tu estás pasando por una situación crítica; perdiste a casi toda tu familia, a las personas que amabas y tu hogar, todo en un solo día, pero tu no quedaste en la miseria y pusiste la frente en alto para demostrar que podías seguir adelante y eso es algo que incluso yo admiro. En pocas palabras; tú eres una chica realmente maravillosa y no me extrañaría si cualquier hombre te deseara" - Valiant le confesó lo que sentía por ella y a la vez confesar sus sentimientos, porque si, por más robot que era en su interior, su corazón era el organo más importante que tenía y se alegraba de seguirlo conservando todos estos años desde su creación.

Sango se quedó paralizada y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmesí por todo lo que acaba de decirle; hasta ahora no habido nadie que le dijera esas cosas tan conmovedoras, una excepción serían sus familiares pero eso era diferente. Y hasta ahora no había nadie que comprendiese sus sentimientos y su dolor, a pesar de que sus amigos eran los más cercanos que comprendían su dolor, lo cierto es que no ha habido nadie que la viera como si la conociera toda su vida, y eso que esa primer persona vive en una época diferente y al mismo tiempo reconoce sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Valiant difinitivamente era esa persona que tal vez le hacía falta en su vida, alguien que desintegrara ese dolor que siempre había tenido.

"Gracias Valiant, supongo que necesitaba eso. Me siento felíz haber hablado contigo" - le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa sin dejar a un lado el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Para eso estoy aquí querida, para protegerte y eliminar toda esa tristeza" - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano con la suya de seis dedos. Por acto de impulso, la exterminadora inclinó su cuerpo con su pecho, el joven Wesker se quedó atónito pero al final terminó poniendo rodeando su brazo para que se recargara aún más cerca. Fue en ese momento cuando su subconsiente lo dijo que diera el siguiente paso; el no iba a dudar acerca de lo que iba a hacer porque a diferencia de muchos chicos, el si tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y eso lo hacía ser el hombre que es ahora.

"Sango..." - él le llamó.

"¿Si?" - ella alzó la vista para verlo. Sin embargo recibió algo que jamás esperaba de alguien, cuando menos reaccionó sus labios hicieron contacto con los del peli verde-azul, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era su primer beso, su primer beso de amor y si algo que las chicas tienen por ley es que el primero siempre será recordado. No sabía que hacer porque simplemente no sabía que hacer en esta situación, más que solamente dejarse llevar por el momento.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Insertar cualquier canción del genero romántico que se les antoje aquí)**_

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo habían estado viendo, o mejor dicho espiando, desde la cima de la llanura: Kagome estaba suspirando de ensueño por esa escena tan romantica, era como si estuviera viendo una de esas películas que abundan en su época donde el chico se le declara a la chica, o viceversa. Inuyasha y Shippo tenían miradas de confusión y curiosidad; por parte del hanyo recordó que hizo lo mismo así con Kikyo tiempo atrás y pues simplemente no sabía lo que significaba cuando hacían eso, el pequeño zorro se limitó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos ya que no sabía que decir al respecto, los adultos si que eran ridículos cuando hacía eso, ojalá no le pase eso en le futuro. Y por último y no menos imporante Miroku, hacía todo lo posible por contener las lagrimas deslizaban sus ojitos ya que su competencia le quitó a su chica, esto fue como si mil dagas atravesaran su corazón.

Los segundos parecían años, los minutos decadas, las horas siglos y los días milenios, todo eso pasaba por las mentes de los jovenes quienes seguían sumergidos en los labios del uno del otro. Pero claro, todo momentos se tiene que acabar, ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

"¿Te gustó?" - Valiant le preguntó en tóno burlón.

"Ajá..." - Sango respondió todavía en su trance por lo que pasó, su corazón latía mil veces por segundo.

"Genial, porque esto representó lo que siento por ti" - le confesó nuevamente sus sentimientos con voz tentadora - "Y habrá mucho más de mi con el tiempo que incluso te gustará más" - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

"¿Acaso tiene que ver con tus ojos?" - le preguntó eso porque es lo único que no ha visto de él.

"Quizás... quizás no. Recuerda que mis ojos son confidenciales" - le dijo mientras tocaba su naríz con su dedo.

"Oww, bueno..." - la exterminadora hizo un puchero pero lo aceptó de todas formas. Pero claro, las mujeres siempre hacían hasta lo imposible con tal de obtener los secretos de los hombres.

"En fin, hay que irnos. Todavía tenemos mucho camino por delante" - dijo mientras se reincorporaba en pie y luego le extendió su mano.

Sango asintió con la cabeza - "Claro, Valiant" - dijo mientras tomaba su mano

"Dime Valey"

"¿Valey"

"Es un pequeño termino que se les digo para los cuates, y para las personas que amo" - dijo esta última frase con una sonrisa reflejando su brillo.

"Ok, como digas... Valey" - la peli castaña sonrió mientras se levantaba para reunirse con los otros y seguir con el viaje.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **OMG!, se esperaban ese final?. Si no es así, pues llégenle XD ok no :v**_

 _ **Se preguntarán por qué hize eso tan pronto, bueno, lo que pasa es que ya llevo como cuatro años siendo escritor y pues ya no pudo contener a liberar el romance que tengo en mi kokoro. Y eso que tengo otras historias donde casi involucro este mismo tema peor simplemente decidí guardarmelo por un momento más. Si, mi personaje no pierde el tiempo ni tampoco siente timidéz cuando se trata de mujeres, como su servidor *B)***_

 _ **Y así es como se forma la relación de dos personajes ficticios, tal vez no sea el mejor en estas cosas pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Y apuesto que unos se preguntarann, ¿habrá LEMONS?. Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá, recuerden que yo siempre pongo las cosas a su debido tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Vean nuevamente la escena y pongan esta canción después de que mi OC diga nuevamente la frase; "Hmpf, Soy el mejor": (/watch?v=wWSAI9d3Vxk &feature= &t=39). Una vez que escuchen la canción, ya sabrán por qué la escogí.  
**_

 _ **(2).- F**_ _ **ue para mostrarles que mi OC tiene sentimientos humanos, a pesar de estar compuesto de maquinaria tanto en el interior como en el exterior. en mis primeros libros explicaré esto pero tengan paciencia, pls.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo. Ya saben que hacer asi que no hace falta repetir y repetir lo mismo.  
**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!**_


	9. Cap8: La Aldea de los Exterminadores

_**Que onda a todos, una vez más les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta zukhulenta historia 7u7 Ok no :V**_

 _ **En, fin, como no me resistí a un nuevo capitulo de mi saga de libros pues decidí traerles uno nuevo antes de que fuese tarde.**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir y sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 8: La Aldea de los Exterminadores**

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant "Alpha" Wesker, No. de Serial 3-1606377-3_

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ahora hize un ligero cambio)_**

 _Día 10:_

 _Bueno, ¿que ha pasado en estos días?. Descontando el hermoso beso que tuve el otro día con la hermosa Sango y es algo que jamás olvidaré, digo este no fue mi primer beso para ser preciso, hubo ocasiones en las que otras chicas hicieron lo mismo pero todas esas ocasiones terminaron siendo lo mismo, no sentía nada y yo no era el que besaba, al contrario, me besaban a mi. Tal vez como dicen en mi época; "No había chispa de la pasión", o algo así._

 _En fin, se que parte de mi organismo esta compuesto de circuitos y metal pero no debo olvidar que soy humano, tal vez parte de un experimento para una nueva raza de humanos, pero humano de nacimiento, aunque no conozca mis verdaderos origenes como del quien es mi padre. Y como humano suelo a tener sentimientos como cualquier otro pero reducidos en porcentaje. Para ejemplificar lo que digo, se los diré en un diagrama:_

 _\- 54% tengo de Furia_

 _\- 25% de Desagrado._

 _\- 15% de Felicidad._

 _\- 3% de Tristeza._

 _\- 2% de Miedo._

 _\- 1% de Amor_

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¿Se les hace esto familiar?. Si no, recuerden una de las peliculas animadas más famosas de estos últimos años y ahí lo sabrán).**_

 _Esas son mis cifras actuales de emociones y no siempre fueron así; antes de cumplir los 8 años mi Felicidad y mi Amor eran por lo menos el doble, mi furia casi la mitad y en general sentía mucho más que todo eso. Al parecer mi "gran cambio" tuvo mucho que ver con esto ya que ahora siento menos emociones que en aquellos tiempos, sobresaliendo las seis emociones ya mencionada y el resto siendo sustituidos por mis partes robóticas. Pero no me quejo por nada, he vivido bien de todas formas y la gente me acepta sin sospechar lo que tenga por dentro._

 _Por lo general ando serio casi todo el tiempo por andar metido en mis estudios, investigaciones, proyectos, misiones etc. Como estoy tan centrado en todo eso pues simplemente me ausente de la sociedad por un tiempo antes de volver al exterior, pero nunca se me olvidad mi pequeña pero diaria dosis de humor ya que el mundo sería aburrido sin diversión, lo admito, se que eso suena absurdo pero hasta los cientificos comprueban que el humor hace bien para todos y es practicamente imposible que alguien viva sin reir o por lo menos sonreir en la vida._

 _En fin, dejando eso a un lado me centraré nuevamente en lo que estaba desde el principio: Por ahora no hemos otro fragmento de la perla porque los rastros están todavía lejos de nuestra posición, no obstante he tenido que asesorar a Higurashi con otro de sus exámenes. Vaya, pobre niña, la vida de estudiante es tediosa y aburrida, todavía recuerdo mis días como el más joven de mi grupo en preparatoria en Osaka, Japón._

 _Sobre mi investigación, todavía sigo buscando respuestas con los mismos fragmentos pero ahí la llevo, pronto descubriré los secretos que oculta para que esto me pueda ayudar en mi invento. Hasta ahora he descubierto su poder y para que sirven pero hay otra interrogante que me he hecho, ¿de donde proviene todo eso?, osea su lugar de origen. Me hize esta pregunta porque la energía no se crea ni se destruye pero siempre sale de algún lado, ya sea de algún lugar de la Tierra o inclusive ya viene en un ser vivo. La única posible respuesta que pude deducir fue por Sango, de hecho, por alguna razón los fragmentos reaccionan en un 15% más cuando estoy cerca de ella y eso me intriga, eso me da entender que ella tiene relación de alguna manera con esa perla misteriosa y tengo que averiguarlo. Si mi teoría no falla, tal vez deba ir a la morada de la exterminadora, obviamente no la voy a presionar pero si que al menos me condusca o me invite a ver hacia ese lugar, claro, todavía estoy consiente por lo que pasó a los suyos y es probable que tenga esas traumas que la atormentan. Pero la ciencia siempre es primero y siempre estoy dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiero sin importar a que costo._

 _Ya veremos como saldrán las cosas con el paso del tiempo, por ahora me despido._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

Nuestro amigos se encontrabn caminando por debajo de las colinas, para evitar ser vistos por el enemigo. Todos tranquilos, sin preocupaciones... por ahora.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!" - fue la voz de Inuyasha quien concluyó la tranquilidad - "¿Que regresarás de nuevo?" - le preguntó severamente a Kagome quien le había pedido el favor de volver a su casa.

"Tranquilo, no necesitas gritarme así" - dijo mientras ponía sus manos enfrente con algo de nervios.

"¡Pero tu sabes muy bien por la situación que estamos pasando!" - el hanyo le replicó nuevamente molesta, esa chica siempre buscaba "excusas" para irse de us lado y no seguir con su misión.

"¡Lo se, lo entiendo pero estoy a punto de tener un exámen importante!" - ella replicó porque eso era más importante que este asunto.

"¿Exámen? ¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó de manera simplona.

Valiant suspiró de fastidio - "Inuyasha, ya te lo expliqué antes. Un exámen es una prueba compuesta de muchas preguntas para poner a prueba tus conocimientos"

"Ah, ya recorde" - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Hmpf, baboso" - murmuró en voz baja. Si a el le hicieran un exámen del tipo de su época, sacaria un -100 o aún peor.

Kagome apoyó lo que dijo su tutor - "Ahi está, si ya sabes que es un exámen entonces sabes que es importante que vaya a esa prueba"

"Aghh, otra vez esas odioas pruebas" - Inuyasha suspiró fastidiado mientras se sentaba.

"Pues así son las cosas orejas de perro, la señorita Higurashi tiene que hacer estas pruebas para ingresar al nivel medio superior y después elegir una carrera universitaria y así tener una mejor vida en lugar de terminar como muchos pueblerinos de esta época" - Valiant le reprochó con el dedo índice. De hecho, hoy en día en mi época siguo haciendo exámenes para seguir comprobando que tan listo soy"

"Ay si, ¿te crees más listo que yo?" - Inuyasha arremedó en molestia.

"Soy más listo que cualquiera en esta époica y eso te lo garantizo" - él protestó seriamente.

"¿Quieres pelear?" - le preguntó mientras gruñía.

"¿Quieres terminar en coma?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa confiada, y si, es capáz de dejarlo en ese estado como la última vez.

"¡Ya basta los dos, por favor!" - Kagome les gritó ya parando su pleito mientras que los demás seguían viendo - "Por favor Inuyasha, dame tres días para estudiar" - le suplicó con las manos juntas.

"La Señorita Kagome tiene muchas dificultades" - comentó Miroku analizando un poco la situación ya que tampoco entendía mucho.

"Se quitaría muchos problemas si se quedara con nosotros" - Shippo dijo su opinión, digo, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser más simples y ya no discutir?.

"Con que tres días..." murmuró Sango, ella vio su boomerang y notó que se estaba desgastando. Tal vez la última lucha contra ese perro montañés provocó que su arma diera el último esfuerzo ya que ha pasado mucho desde su última reparación. Pero sabía muy que tenía que hacer en esta situación.

Volviendo a la discusión - "¿Te gustan mucho las pruebas?" - Inuyasha inquirió severamente.

"¡No, ni que estuviera loca!" - de hecho, odiaba los exámenes como todo el mundo en su época pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y no solo por ser estudiante. En ese momento, Sango se metió en la discusión y por supuesto Valiant la notó.

"¿Qué pasa, querida?" - le preguntó a su no-novia.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que regresar a mi aldea" - ella declaró llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Regresarás a tu aldea?" - preguntó el peli plateado y ella asintió.

"¿A la aldea de exterminadores?" - preguntó Kagome preocupada. Todavía recordó como se habían conocido, con su hogar destruido por una emboscada por ya sabían quien.

"Ajá, es que tengo que reparar mi Hiraikotsu" - Sango les dijo el verdadero motivo.

"Ah ya entiendo" - habló el joven de las gafas - "La dureza de tu boomerang se está deteriorando a causa de tantas peleas que tuviste con los monstruos"

"Si eso mismo" - ella asintió con la cabeza porque adivinó su estado, cosa que la impresionó por su deducción.

"Con razón la veía desgastada" - el entendía estas cosas y eso es porque mensualmente tiene que renovar su inventario como sus armas o vehiculos.

"Al pobre lo he esforzado mucho" - Sango siempre refería su arma como un ser y no como un simple objeto de batalla, por algo tiene un lazo especial con su boomerang.

"Pues ya que, solo serán tres días" - Inuyasha a regañadientes aceptó que ella se ausentara.

"¡Siii, eso significa que me dejarás estudiar a mi también!" - Kagome dijo muy animada aprovechando la situación.

Sango sonrió - "Gracias Inuyasha, de regreso pasaré a la aldea de la anciana Kaede" - luego se dirigió a su nekomata - "¡Andando Kirara!" - su gata sintió y se transformó en pantera.

"Espera Sango" - Valiant le llamó y ambas se detuvieron.

"¿Qué pasa, Valiant?" - le preguntó intrigada.

"Si no te moelsta, me gustaría ir contigo a tu aldea" - justo cuando dijo, todos los miraron de manera extraña.

"¿Y por qué quieres ir con ella, se puede saber?" - inquirió Miroku con una ceja crispada, todavía no se le olvidó lo que hicieron los dos el otro día.

"Bueno, necesito explorar más del mundo en el siglo XVI más de lo que he visto en mis libros. Y además, no estaría ver el nido de mi floreciila" - esa última frase le dijo con una sonrisa picara a la susodicha chica y ella se sonrojó de la verguenza.

"Pero si ya te habías ido durante tres días y dijiste lo mismo" - Shippo replicó.

"No se puede explorar toda una región en solo tres días ya que hay cosas que todavía no compruebo con mis propios ojos. Mínimo necesitaria un mes o dos para recorrer todo este paí,s eso si no contamos con las guerras que abundan en este momento y aparte, hay cosas que debo buscar para mi investigación, cosas muy imporante" - el peli verde-azul le contestó dando un buen argumento - "¿Entonces, puedo ir?" - le volvió a preguntar.

La peli castaña se puso a pensar sobre su petición pero al final aceptó - "Está bien Valiant, puedes ir conmigo"

"Gracias, querida"

Luego ella se sentó en el lomo de Kirara y ella dejó un espacio en la parte trasera - "Ven, montate en Kirara aquí" - es obvio que iban a ir sobre los cielos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa - "Eso no será necesario"

"¿Mmm?" - todos inclinaron la cabeza de la confusión, ¿que planeaba hacer?.

"Beatriz..." - le llamó a su motocicleta y esta correspondió el llamado - "Acriva el modo aéreo" - y antes de que alguien preguntara algo, la motocicleta emitió una frecuencua para activar su segunda función: Un par de alas salieron de las partes laterales del vehiculos y las llantas traseras se separaron mientras que las delanteras permaneían igual y por último la parte frontal creció en forma de "V" acompañado de un parabrisas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Imaginen que la moto es del casi del mismo diseño que el de las "Ride Chasers" de la saga Megaman X)**_

"Wooooooow" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo de la impresión.

"¡Ta dah!" - les dijo Valiant en tono de presentador - "¿No les parece genial?. Esto también fue creado por su servidor" - Otra vez sus inventos hicieron de las suyas en causar la primera impresión.

"¡Esa cosa cambió de forma!" - exclamó Shippo emocionado mientras veía de cerca la motocicleta - "¡Se ve muy diferente!"

"¡Es verdad!" - dijo Kagome de la misma manera mientras la veía mejor de cerca, definitivamente esto era nuevo incluso para ella - "¿Cómo es esto posible, joven Valiant?"

"Facil, mi Beatriz tiene distintas formas que la permiten ir en casi cualquier terreno; el primero fue el modo terrestre que es el modo estandar que vieron hace unos segundos, el segundo es el modo aéreo que le convierte en un pequeño jet que le permite volar por los cielos a una velocidad de hasta 360 Km. por hora, y hay otra modo adicional pero eso se los mostraré más adelante. Lo importante es que puede combatir tanto en tierra como en el cielo haciendo una perfecta combinación" - les explicó casi todas sus funcionaliades de su vehiculo - "Adelante, contemplenla todo lo que quieran" - Y efectivamente todos sus amigos de la antigua época se dispusiera a ver más de cerca su invento con miradas de asombro.

"Oye Kagome, ¿tu carruaje puede hacer lo mismo?" - Inuyasha le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto que no Inuyasha, si comparo mi bicicleta con la maravilla que tiene el joven Valiant, quedaría como un cachibache" - era triste pero no lo podía negar. Los inventos del siglo XXI eran demasiado inovadores para la gente.

"Eso no te lo discuto señorita. Beatriz es de lo mejor que podrían ver en 500 años en el futuro, nada se compara ante ella" - dijo con mucho orgullo de us vehiculo y luego la susodicha maquina emitió una luz roja en sus faros delanteros expresando sus sentimientos - "Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos Sango?"

"Emm si, ya voy. Vamos Kirara" - la exterminadora de monstruos nuevamente llamó a su mascota y se montó en ella para después emprender vuelo. Luego de unos segundos de ventaja, el joven Wesker hizo lo mismo.

"Bien Beatriz, vamos a rockear" - le dijo con una sonrisa y ella sonó el claxon. Encendió el motor para tomar el volante y así emprender vuelo dejando escapar una gran nube de tierra por detrás causando que sus amigos que estaban de pie tosieran un poco. Ahora ya estando en los cielos, se mantuvo al flote a la par con Sango y Kirara a quienes luego saludó con el dedo (ya saben a que saludo me refiere).

"¡Ahi nos vemos compañeros!" - Valiant se despidió del resto de su equipo.

"¡Vuelvan pronto!" - exclamaron Kagome y Shippo mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku solo se limitaron a ver como sus dos amigos se iban por los cielos, por ahora ellos tenían que seguir con lo suyo.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ahora nuestro equipo se ha dividido en dos caminos diferentes, el equipo de Inuyasha siguieron el sendero hasta que se toparon con algo muy inusual. Un ejemplo serían frutas con cabezas de hombres, esperen... ¿que acabo de mencionar?. Pues lo que acabaron de ver, frutas con caras de hombres, ¿cómo es esto posible?, bueno solo nuestro grupo liderado por Inuyasha lo averiguarán. **(1)**

Mientras tanto, el dúo seguía volando por los cielos y se mantuvieron durante las siguientes horas. Sin embargo su viaje se vería concluida cuando vieron una especie de fortaleza hecha completamente de madera encima de una colina.

"¿Es ese stu hogar Sango?" - preguntó Valiant fijado su mirada al horizonte, obviamente quería confirmar ya que en todo el viaje habían pasado por encima a muchas aldeas.

"Si, es ahí a donde vamos" - respondió Sango confirmando su respuesta - "Desciende Kirara" - su gata rugió y luego comenzó a descender de la altura, seguido del joven de las gafas con su motocicleta. En cuestión de segundos ambos aterrizaron justo en medio de la aldea.

"Wow..." - Valiant se llevó una buena impresión con lo que estaba viendo, esperaba ver por lo menos una bonita aldea habitada por no se, humanos tal vez pero fue todo lo contrario, no había nada de nada, (excepción de ellos cuatro claro) y como detalle la aldea estaba hecha un desastre, pero al menos podría prosperar si se pudiera. - "Desde mi punta vista, puedo decir que aquí hubo un batallón entero" - dijo su opinión mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

"Si, por suerte y desgracia este es mi hogar" - dijo Sango cabizbaja - "Creo que ya sabes del por qué este lugar está así"

"Si, lo entiendo" - él era muy atento a todo y no necesitaba un segundo resúmen - "¿Cuantos solían vivir aquí?"

"No recuerda exactamente, pero puedo decirte que eramos más de 100 personas, contando también a los exterminadores de montruos" - la peli castaña

"Oh mierda" - Valiant sintió lastima para los que vivían en esta aldea - "Lo siento por esa palabra"

"No importa Valiant" - Sango no le importó mucho su mala palabra, por esta vez - "Sigueme, te mostraré donde forjaron mis armas" - ella junto con Kirara (ya en su forma diminuta), se dispusieron a mostrarles al forastero uno de los lugares imporante de la aldea.

"Beatriz, vuelve a tu forma original" - le ordenó a su motocicleta y ella obedeció, en segundos cambió nuevamente del modo aéreo al modo terrestre - "Quedate aquí, por si hay moros en la costa" - le dio otra nueva orden mientras su vehiculo emitía sonidos de confirmación y se puso de vigía.

Valiant siguió a la chica hasta llegar a un especia de taller, el entro para ver su interior - "Vaya, pero que veo..." - dijo impresionado con lo que veía sus ojos: El lugar estaba repleto de huesos, corazas, y armas casi hechas con todos esos materiales. Esto quedaría para un muséo - "¿Asi que sus armas están hechos de todo esto, Sango?"

"Exacto, usamos los restos de las criaturas que derrotamos como los huesos o los colmillos y la reutilizamos para forjar nuestras armas, como mi Hiraikotsu" - la exterminadora le explicó con una sonrisa.

"Fascinante" - ese le da sentido al dicho, el ganador reclama el premio del perdedor. Inspeccionó unas cuantas armas que casi estaban completas y su CPU se encargó de recopliar toda esta informacióm - "¿Cual es su proceso de forjación excatamente?"

"Bueno, antes que nada lo primero que hacemos después de recoger los huesos es purificarlos para evitar que los males que poseían los yokais atraigan a otros..." - Sango se dispuso a explicarle todo el procedimiento de la forjación de sus armas.

"Ah, y por esa razón sus armas son tan durables" - dijo el joven peli verde azul después de escuchar toda su explicación. Definitavamente esto va para sus anotaciones.

"Mhmm, así es Valiant" - dijo Sango mientras martillaba su boomerang justo en el desperfecto ya que la estaba reparando - "Mi padre me enseñó como reparar mi arma en caso de que esta se rompa o deteriore su estado"

"Pues sea quien fuese tu padre, te supo enseñar bien y en como ser una excelente guerrera" - lo elogió con una sonrisa.

"Emm... gracias" - Sango se sonrojó por el cumplido - "Pero tus armas también son igual de impresionantes"

"Si, no niego estan mal, pero puedo decir que las tuyas tienen mejor historia. Digo, todas las armas siempre estan hechas de algún material, las mías por ejemplo estan compuestas por acero, polvora y plasma, mientras que las tuyas estan hechas de materiales orgánicos como lo son los restos de los montruos. En mis libros leía que los antiguos guerreros forjaban sus armas a mano como un verdadero hombre, o en este caso una mujer. Con el tiempo la humanidad cambia esas costumbres dejando a un lado el corazón y el empeño" - Valiant reflexionó un poco más acerca de la vida la historia humana.

"Wow Valiant, eso fue... fantastico, si que eres muy listo en esas cosas" - Sango lo elogió por sus palabras.

"Es un don que tengo" - comentó ajustando sus gafas.

"Hmpf, eso ya lo veo" - ella sonrió y prosigió con lo suyo. Agarró su boomerang con unas pinzas y lo introdujo en las llamas de la fragua de propano para incrementar la temperatura, unos minutos después nuevamente lo sacó para martillarle por segunda ocasión.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" - Valiant le preguntó porque notó que ya llevaba un rato haciendo eso y solo se había limitado a ver el proceso. Y aparte, este tipo de trabajos no los acostumbraban hacer las mujeres en su época porque ser herrero cuesta trabajo, y vaya que deberían hacerlo.

"No, ya casi termino pero gracias, aprecio tu generosidad" - le dijo con una sonrisa y siguió con su herrería. Tomó al Hiraikotusu y lo introdujo en un recipiente lleno de agua como última parte de la reparación. En unos segundos su boomerang quedó como nuevo.

"Wow Sango, te quedó bien" - Valiant lo elogió por haber reparado con éxito su arma.

"Mmm, quizá no sea una experta como papá pero no me puedo quejar" - ella intentó ser modesta por su comentario.

"¿Me la prestas por un segundo?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" - ella le entregó su recién reparada arma en sus manos y el joven Wesker lo sostuvo para inspeccionarla más de cerca. Su rastreador empezó a dacirle datos de este objeto - "Desde mi punto vista, tu boomerang tiene una durabilidad de 4 y puede provocar hasta más de 20 bajas de un solo lanzamiento y puede noquear de uno o dos golpes máximo. Nada mal" - dijo mientras la golpeaba con un par de dedos para comprobar lo que dijo - "Mmm, yo creo que hasta podría soportar casi una carga de mi Lancer, unos disparos de la Gnasher o también solo resistiría una pasada de la sierra de la Lancer" - para su época tal vez sería un arma que carece de eficacia, pero para está época si aguanta demasiado.

"Gracias por tu opinión Valiant" - Sango le agradeció nuevamente por su comentario inteligente, se notaba que también tenía la mente y la astucia de un autentico exterminador de monstruos. Luego de eso, la chica recibió de nuevo su Hiraikotsu y lo dejó a la intenperie para dejarlo reposar (bueno, eso es lo que yo creo que hace).

Bien, ahora ya que el arma principal de la exterminadora estaba reparada, era momento de que nuestro protagonista se propusiera a trabajar en lo que tenía planeado desde esta mañana.

"Sango, hay algo que debo decirte" - musitó el joven de las gafas.

"¿Y de que se trata, Valiant?" - preguntó muy curiosa debido a su repentino comportamiento.

"Es acerca del motivo del que vine contigo, ¿recuerdas que dije que quería explorar y al mismo tiempo reunoir unas cuantas cosas para mi investigación?" - ella asintió con la cabeza porque si lo recuerda - "Bueno, pues tu hogar de alguna me atrajo hasta aquí.

"¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?" - Sango sintió intriga al decir eso, ¿su aldea le atrajo de alguna forma?.

"Es acerca de los fragmentos de la perla. Con lo el tiempo que he llevado hasta ahora he podido sacar información acerca de esta perla, sus capacidades y su poder que tienen, pero había una pregunta que todavía no me contestaba y se trata de su orígen" - Valiant le contaba acerca de su investigación.

"¿Su orígen?"

"Así es, como bien se sabe, todo poder viene de algún lado y sobre esta perla no es la excepción. Mis analizis me indicaban que este lugar emitía el mismo poder de los fragmentos que llevamos hasta ahora, me preguntaba si tu podías saber algo al respecto ya que este lugar es tu hogar" - le dijo mirandola de forma intrigada.

Sango se quedó pensativa en lo que acaba de decir, aunque eso de las investigaciones era un tema nuevo para ella, lo cierto es que sus instintos lo guiaron hasta su aldea y podía tener una posible respuesta a sus dudas.

"Se a lo que te refieres Valiant y tienes razón en tus instintos. Lo cierto es que, mi aldea tiene mucha relación con la perla de Shikon ya que fuimos los primeros en resguardarla" - Sango se dispuso a contarlo uno de los secretos de esta aldea y del por qué tenía esa reputación - "La cueva de la sacerdotiza de Midoriko"

"¿La cueva de la sacerdotiza Midoriko?" - entonces Valiant recordó la historia que le dijeron hace tiempo - "¿La persona quien creó esa perla?"

"Si esa misma, su tumba en realidad esta muy cerca de la aldea" - le dijo señalando una pequeña colina donde había una entrada hacia cueva.

"¿Me podrías llevar hacia allá, por favor?" - se lo pidió con amabilidad ya que necesitaba hacer esto.

"Claro, sigueme" - y entonces la peli castaña guió a nuestro hombre hacia la entrada de la cueva. A medida que seguían avanzando, el rastreador interno del chico le decía más datos a cada segundo.

 _"La señal se intensifica más y más, definitivamente estoy cerca"_ \- pensó muy concentrado y estaba impanciente por llevar todo esto en su investigación para su proyecto. Unos minutos después el dúo paró hasta la entrada de la cueva.

"¿Así que este es lugar donde está el origen del secreto de la perla Shikkon?" - solo quería confirmarlo otra vez ya que quería ser precavido.

Sango asintió - "Mhmm, así es Valiant. Aquí es donde quedó lo último de la sacerdotiza Midoriko"

"¿Es seguro entrar allí?" - preguntó eso porque tenía una corazonada ya que esto era demasiado facil para creerlo.

"Si es seguro Valiant pero esta cueva está protegida por un campo de energía que protege su tumba para que ninguna clase de intruse entre a esta tumba. Puedes pasar siempre y cuando tengas buenos motivos para entrar ya que de lo contrario no podrás entrar y aun si estás dentro, debes comportarte ya que de no ser así serás expulsado sin previo aviso" - Sango le advirtió acerca de lo que resguarda esta cueva de calizo, lo mismo se los dijo a sus amigos cuando se los mostró por primera vez.

Valiant puso una mano sobre su barbilla pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar - "Bueno, supongo que a lo que vengo no tiene nada malo, solo es una pequeña exploración. Le prometo a esa persona que no moveré un hueso de su lugar" - se que eso no sonaba lógico para sus principios, pero si quería descubrir los secretos tenía que estar bajo las normas de ésta época.

"De acuerdo, entonces entremos Valiant" - dijo la exterminadora mientras se adentraban en la cueva y uego ambos pasaron esa misma barrera de energía. Poco después de hacer eso, el joven de las gafas se estremeció por un segundo por alguna extraña razón - "¿Mmm. te ocurre algo?" - preguntó algo intrigada.

El sacudió la cabeza - "No es nada importante querida, es solo que... sentí un escalofrio como esta barrera se hubiera adentrado dentro de mi ser" - comentó mientra ponía su mano sobre su pecho. Esto rara vez le pasaba ya que el era un híbrido de humano-maquina y pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo esa sensación similar a esta.

"Tal vez se deba a la barrera que creó la sacerdotiza Midoriko ya que los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y tristeza fueron lo que creó esta barrera" - Sango dijo su hipotesis ya que tampóco podía estar segura de suposición - "También otra idea sería de que pudiste entrar ya que de alguna manera tu destino se involucró con la de la perla de Shikon

"Si, tal vez eso tenga sentido" - comentó Valiant pero dejó a un lado ese escalofrío - "Bueno, sigamos con nuestro camino" - la pareja se dispuso a caminar por el extenso y oscuro camino que tenía la tumba de la creadora de la perla mágica. El joven del futuro obviamente usó una pequeña linterna para alumbrar el camino pero de poco le sirvió ya que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a cierto punto de la cueva.

"¿Pero qué...?" - Valiant se quedó atónito con lo que estaba viendo, el lugar estaba repleto de restos de múltiples criaturas que claramente fueron derrotadas pero lo que le llamó más la atención era lo que estaba por encima de toda esa pila de huesos. En la cima yacía una frigura gracil, se trataba de una mujer que estaba a punto de ser devorada por todos esas criaturas - _"Esto quedaría como una portada de algún libro o algún album"_ \- Valiant no se resistió a tomar una cuantas capturas de fotografía con su sistema interno que le permitía grabar video y tomar fotos en muy buena calidad. Sin duda esto quedará para la posteridad. Y por si eso fuera poco, las lecturas de su rastreadores le indicaban que este era el punto exacto donde había sentido la escencia de la perla.

"Esto Valiant, es la creadora de la perla de Shikon" - Sango comenzó a hablarle sobre el tema - "Incontables números de Yokai se volvieron uno solo e incrementaron su poder: Dragones, ogros, arañas, etc. Solo para derrotar a una sola persona"

"¿Todos... contra uno?" - preguntó un poco perplejo, eso si era una hazaña admirable. Esto de alguna manera le recordaba a su propia vida, temabién se ha enfrentado a oleadas de enemigos para matarlo o morir en el intento, pero lo que se diferenciaba ella de él es que no heredó su 'don de la suerte - "Puedo notar que esas criaturas están devoraron a esta mujer. _Vaya, para ser una sacerdotiza si que tenía la voluntad de un verdadero guerrero"_ \- el peli-verde azul no suele impresionarse facilmente con lo que está rodeado pero esto era una excepción.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que la nobleza aún tenía control de Japón. Había montañas de personas que habían muerte en la guerra y en el hambre; como los cadaveres y humanos exhaustos fueron comidos, en muy poco tiempo, el tiempo el numero de montruos fueron incrementandose..."

 _"Justo como en mis lecciones de historia"_ \- pensó Valiant tras escuchar atentamente su relato. Así era como vivía la humanidad en los tiempos del Sengoku, tal vez con unas pequeñas diferencias a sus libros ya que no contaban con tanta información precisa como vivirlo en carne y huso. Pero a decir verdad hubo otras épocas y otras regiones del mundo que vivían tal vez peor que los feudales. Por ahora siguió escuchando su relato.

"Todo tipo de monjes budistas y generales exterminaron a los yokai pero de entre todos había una sacerdotiza llamada Midoriko, quien usaba un arma que sacaba las almas de los monstruos y los purificaba. Ella tenía suficiente poder espiritual como para matar a 10 yokai de una sola vez" - Sango seguía con su explicación, a medidad que seguía hablando más parecían leyendas que historia pero claro, ambos conceptos estan relacionados de algún modo.

Entonces Valiant comenzó a reflexionar acerca del concepto de la palabra 'alma', pese a sus carencia de creencia en las religiones sobre como eres juzgado en el infierno o el paraíso, lo cierto es que la vida tiene infinidad de significados que hasta ahora nadie ha podido descifrar con exactitud. Y entocnes recordó de sus lecciones y relatos, la palabra "Shikon" en esta región significaba alma, y en este mundo existían cuatro tipos diferentes tipos de almas; las de los humanos, los animales, de los árboles y también el de las piedras. Entonces esa era la habilidad principal de Midoriko, su deber era robar y purificar esas cuatro almas que abundan en el mundo. Pero... aun con esa buena acción todo tiene su lado negativo, cosa que neustro extranjero todavía no descifra con exactitud. Siguió examinando con más profundidad los fosiles que residían en esta tumba y hay algo que le llamó la atención.

"¿Qué es esto?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía con detenimiento, hizo un pequeño zoom (en su visor) para ver un pequeño agujero ubicado en el pecho de la susodicha sacerdotiza - "Si no me equivoco, eso de ahí debe ser el lugar donde se ubica el corazón de esa mujer, ¿pero donde quedó?" - se preguntó asi mismo mientras pensaba. Sus posibles respuestas son; o bien que ese organo tal vez fue devorado por esas bestias o tal vez fue descompuesto con el paso del tiempo, siendo la primero teoría la más probable ya que esa parte fue desprendida abruptamente del cuerpo. Más preguntas que respuestas se generaban cada segundo.

Sango decidió decirle más respuesta - "Al pelear siete días y siete noches, Midoriko gastó sus energías y fue devoradad por esos montruos. Así que usó sus últimos poderes para robar las almas de esas criaturas y su alma también fue absorbida, fue tanta la magnitud que salió de su cuerpo"

"Mmm..." - Ese comentario le vino bien al joven de las gafas, tras pensarlo detenidamente finalmente llegó una conclusión - "Creo que ya empiezo a comprender todo; tanto de la escencia de esos montruos como de la misma Midoriko tomaron forma de una perla y esta salió expulsada por tanto poder que no pudo manejar por si sola. Y con el tiempo la perla ha favorecido con energía sobresaliente para todo tipo de ser vivo que existe. Pero puedo decir que esto es un arma de doble filo ya que tanto la influencia positiva como la negativa pueden volver boluble a la misma perla con solo un pedazo de esta o estando completa ya que su orígen infuye demasiado a su creación. Es como el Ying y el Yang, toda luz tiene oscuridad y toda oscuridad tiene luz, formando parte del equilibrio que sostiene el mundo" - eso fue todo lo que opinar el joven Wesker.

"Si, basicamente de eso se trata Valiant" - Sango estuvo de acuerdo con su observación - "Aunque su cuerpo pereció, se dice que la sacerdotiza sigue batallando contra esos espíritus y su existencia es una prueba de que aún no ha terminado"

"La batalla del bien y el mal no tiene conclusión, aún en mi época el mundo sigue sometido a las guerras por más tranquilos que vivamos, y eso es porque el monstruo más peligroso que existe en el mundo es 'el hombre' ya que existimos desde que la vida fue creada y con ella la muerte la sigue por todas partes. Aunque en nuestros tiempos la humanidad no peléan igual que en 500 años atrás, lo cierto es que los cinflictos seguirán prevaleciendo como un legado de nuestros antepasados, mientras exista la guerra reinará la paz y mientras la paz prevalezca más guerras se formarán. Es un ciclo interminable" - el joven peli verde-azul volvió a reflexionar acerca de lo que ha aprendido hoy.

Sango se quedó sin habla ante sus palabras, ¿así era su forma de ver la vida mismo?, ¿Que las guerras nunca acabarán por más que luchen por conseguir la paz?. Al parecer ha vivido más de lo que ya ha visto de él.

Dejando todo eso atrás, la pareja finalmente decidió abandonar la tumba de la sacerdotiza dejandola descansar en paz. Ya estando afuera, ambos volvieron a la aldea para seguir con lo suyo.

"Sango, muchas gracias" - musitó Valiant llamando su atención.

"¿Y eso por qué, Valiant?" - preguntó Sango confusa.

"Por ayudarme a buscar la información, ahora empiezo a entender muchas cosas que parecerían difíciles de creer por la cuestión de la ciencia pero de no ser de tu ayuda y de los otros, tal vez no hubiera llegado a este lugar y posiblemente no habría conseguido ni la mitad del progreso para mi proyecto si hubiera continuado por mi cuenta. Es por eso que te lo agradezco" - le dijo con una sonrisa muy grata.

"Emm... muchas gracias" - Sango se sonrojó por todo su agradecimiento, la verdad es que ayudar a la gente era su deber pero no como exterminadora sino como amiga.

"Bueno, ¿y que quieres hacer ahora?" - Valiant le preguntó interesado ya que ya hicieron lo que tenían pensado hacer aquí. Y les tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaban, a lo único que se tardaron fue en el viaje.

"Aprovechando que estoy en casa, planeaba ir a la tumba de mi padre y de los demás exterminadores para rezarles, y después pensaba es preparar algo para el almuerzo" - la peli castaña le contestó con un dedo en la barbilla.

Valiant estuvo de acuerdo con su plan - "De acuerdo, entonces vamos" - y entonces el dúo fueron hacia los apocentos de los mencionados fallecidos pero no sin antes recoger unas cuantas flores para dejarselos como muestra de respeto. Ya llegando a las tumba tanto de ls exterminadores como el de los aldeanos, los dos jovenes repartieron un pequeño ramo de flores en cada bulto de tierra.

 _"¿De verdad aquí yacen los cuerpos de los amigos y familiares de Sango?"_ \- preguntó Valiant perplejo al ver cada tumba que veía sus dos ojos tapados por sus lentes. No necesitaba un visor de rayos X para comprobarlo ya que al ver las pertenencias de cada personas es más que suficiente para saber de quien pertenece a quién. Por alguna razón sentia rabia y empatia en el interior ya que todavía no podía creer que la chica viva en estas condiciones, es decir, sin familia, sin hogar... se necesita más que valor para afrontar todo esto y eso que él en cierto modo vive así hoy en día.

"Querido padre... y mis compañeros, finalmente regresaron a su aldea. Perdonenme por haberlos abandonado todo este tiempo" - ella dijo con remordimiento mientras juntaba sus manos. Entonces ella recordó sus días de entrenamiento que solía tener cuando era más joven, también solía pasarla bien con su gata Kirara y sobre todo con su hermano menor... Kohaku, precisamente estaba pensando en él. ¿Que estará haciendo ahora mismo?, estaba en las garras del demonio Naraku, eso es todo lo que podía suponer ya que lo tiene como rehén. Sus oraciones fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien tocó su hombro, se trataba de Valiant.

"No Sango, esto no fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie"

"Pero Valiant... yo los abandoné, cuando más me necesitaban y ahora esto fue lo que pasó por cometer este error. No pude salvar a nadie" - aún con su consuelo, la culpa no la dejaba tranquila.

Valiant vio con más empatia su dolor y decidió arreglarlo - "Mira, no sabías lo que les iba a suceder ni tampoco ellos, la muerte es inevitable y aún si hubieras estado presente, habrías hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlos porque tu les importaste demasiado y ahora, estan en un mejor lugar" - comentó mientras veía el cielo contemplando las hojas de los árboles cayendo y fluyendo a através del viento libre - "¿Sabes?, por algo te entrenaron, para que seas fuerte no solo fisicamente sino también tu coraje"

"¿Mi coraje?" - entonces Sango recordó algo que le dijo un tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Sango, quien recién había terminado su adiestramiento como exterminadora, estaba entrenando con los lanzamientos de su Hiraikotisu. Al mismo tiempo estaba siendo supervisado por su padre._

 _"¿Sango, escogerás la profesión como exterminadora?" - inquirió su padre mientras estaba sentado._

 _Ella sintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto padre, parece que me sienta bien este trabajo" - respondió con entusiasmo._

 _"Que bueno" - el señor se levantó para retirarse pero no sin antes decirle un consejo - "Porque todo el entrenamiento que te impuse no lo hize para te convirtieras en mi sucesora, más bien lo hize para que seas fuerte mientras viva"_

 _Su hija solo se quedó intrigada por lo que dijo su padre, ¿que quiso decir con eso?_

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbkack  
**

"Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que no solo me entrenó solo para tener el oficio de exterminadora de montruo, sino para que fuerte mientras viviera. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" - se preguntó a si mismo.

"Es clara la respuesta" - comentó Valiant - "Cuando se trata de ser fuerte no significa solamente que agrandes tus musculos o comprobar que tantas puedes vencer, ser fuerte significa dar la cara ante todo por más dura que sean las circunstancias por las que pases, aún si las personas que más amas te abandonen o las alejen de tu lado, no debes dejarte sucumbir ante la miseria porque eso no te llevará a ningún lado"

Sango se puso reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de escuchar - "¿Entonces, eso es lo que trató de decir mi padre?"

"No podría estar totalmente seguro, pero a puesto que eso es lo que quizo enseñar tu padre. Por otro lado, a mi me enseñaron que debo dar lo mejor de mi mismo y decirle al mundo que puedo superar sus desafíos" - dijo con mucha determinación recordando el largo sendero de la vida del cual tal vez apenas esté comenzando - "En pocas palabras, lo que me han enseñado a mi es lo que te tratan de enseñarte a ti"

Sango comprendió lo que le dijeron y ya lo estaba captando, pero hay algo que lo intrigaba y se trataba de él y su vida personal.

"Valiant, ¿acaso... tu tienes familia?" - justo cuando dijo eso, el peli verde-azul se quedó callado porque esa una pregunta incomoda para él, la verdad es que ese tema no lo suele decir en una conversación cualquiera ya que dice mucho de él, pero al final decidió responder con toda la franqueza.

"No tengo familia..." - escupió su respuesta, eso causó que la chica quedara en shock.

"¿N-no tienes?" - preguntó mientras titubeaba y el negó con cabeza. Una posible respuesta sería que también los hubieran asesinado como en su caso.

"No puedo declarar eso con exactitud ya que no los conozco"

"¿Q-qué?" - eso dejaría a un lado la posible teoría - "¿Pero como es eso posible?" - preguntó perpleja.

"Te lo explicaré con todo lo que se; antes que nada te preguntaré algo, ¿tu conoces el metodo del como nace un ser humano?" - ella asintió con la cabeza, por más vergonzoso de que se trate ese tema, ella sabía algo al respecto - "Bueno, pues yo nací de una forma diferente a ese metodo tradicional. Yo fui creado a base de la tecnología de mi época, de una supercomputadora para ser preciso"

"¿Super... computadora?" - no entendió esa palabra ya que era totalmente desconocida y nueva.

"Una supercomptadora es aquella con capacidades de cálculo muy superiores a las computadoras comunes y de escritorio y que son usadas con fines específicos. Para explicarme mejor, toda mi inteligencia se basa en un programa medianta una inteligencia artificial; con eso eh logrando una increible capacidad de razonamento conociendo practicamente todas las respuestas posibles en este mundo" - Valiant le explico lo básico acerca de cómo eran sus principales funciones debido a su programación interna. Sango todavía parecía comprender toda esa información ya que todavía fuera de su capacidad, al parece su mundo si es más desarrollado en el sentido de la inteligencia.

"Sigo con mi relato, como había mencionado fui creado debido a la fusión del programa de esa supercomputadora con el ADN de mi padre"

"¿ADN?" - otra palabra desconocida para ella.

"Conjunta de las siglas, _**Acido Desoxirribonucleico;**_ es un ácido nucleico que contiene las instrucciones genéticas usadas en el desarrollo y funcionamiento de todos los organismos vivos conocidos y algunos virus, y es responsable de su transmisión hereditaria. En pocas palabras, es lo que todo ser vivo en la Tierra tiene por característica debido al resultado del apareamiento del hombre y la mujer" - el joven Wesker le contó acerca de una los conceptos de la genética.

"Oh..." - dijo muy Sango debido a su análizis, ¿entonces así era el proceso de la procreación del ser humano?. Tal vez era complicado cuando se trata de explicarlo, pero era fascinante - "¿Entonces sabes quién es tu padre?"

"Lamentablemente no. Nunca lo conocí, pese a todo lo que he pasado en toda mi vida. Aún teniendo esta increíble intelegencia, lo cierto es que no conozco de quién provengo"

"¿Pero que clase de padre no vería a su propio hijo?" - preguntó la peli castaña algo alterada ya que eso si le molestó.

"Entiendo tu punto pero así son las cosas, nunca supe la identidad de mi padre ya que tengo ordenes de restricción y las personas que se han encargado de mi en un principio se han serciorado de que no pudiera descubrir la verdad y lo única posible pista que tengo es que su apellido es Wesker, de ahí se origina mi apellido. Se que suena irónico debido a que de todas las respuestas que puedo descifrar, mis origenes son un misterio. Y así fue toda mi vida, viviendo casi aslado de la sociedad ya que yo era una especie diferente de los humanos"

"¿Hay especies diferentes de humanos?" - preguntó Sanngo confusa

El asintió con la cabeza - "Si, pero estos se diferencian al subproducto de forma natural como los híbridos que normalmente serían los que combinan los genes humanos con los de otras especies, un claro ejemplo sería Inuyasha. Según como me han dicho los que me cuidaron en mi infancia, yo formé parte de un proyecto conocido como 'Alpha' que basicamente consiste en la creación de la nueva raza humana conocido como los super-humanos"

"¿Super-humanos?"

"Tal como dice su nombre, se tratan de hombres o mujeres con capacidades fuera de los estandares comúnes que tendría un humano normal llegando a niveles extraordinarios, la fuerza e inteligencia son claras muestras de estas capacidades" - el joven Wesker le explicaba más a detalle acerca de sus caracteristicas.

"¿Y de casualidad hay más como tú?" - Sango preguntó una vez más solo por curiosidad.

El se rascó la barbilla - "Hasta ahora que se soy el único que de mi especie, pero podía cambiar esa suposición ya que escuché rumores de que había otra unidad super-humana como yo, podría decirse que tendría una hermana"

"¡¿Una hermana?!" - preguntó sorprendida tras escuchar eso, se preguntaba si también tenía las mismas habilidades sobrehumanas que el peli verde-azul.

"Como dije tal vez solo sea un rumor porque también desconosco de su identidad como mi padre. Lo único que se de ella es que es lo opuesto a mi ya que su nombre cientificio es 'Omega', que en el alfabeto griego esta esa la última de sus letras, así como yo siendo 'Alpha' que es el primero" - Valiant concluyó su biografía, de hecho le fató casi la mitad de todo pero al menos con eso es suficiente para que lo conociera bien.

"Wow, nunca esperé escuchar esto de ti Valiant" comentó Sango tras escuchar toda esa historia

"Sango, prometeme una cosa..." - musitó el joven de las gafas - "Prometeme que no comentarás nada de esto a nadie de esta época, ni siquiera a nuestros amigos. Mejor prefiero decirselos yo mismo cuando haya oportunidad, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?" - se lo podió mientras voltraba a verla.

"Claro Valiant, prometo guardar tu secreto" - Ella dio su palabra con una sonrisa - "¿Verdad Kirara?" - le preguntó a su gata, quien también había estado presente en toda la conversación escuchando cada palabra de los dos y solo por sis las dudas ella también tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

"Gracias Sango" - Valiant le dijo con una sonrisa y luego volvieron a contemplar las tumbas de los caídos - "Creo que es estos momentos cuando necesitas más que nada el apoyo de los más cercanos a ti" - dijo con un suspiro mientras se preguntaba, ¿que se sentirá tener familia? pero una familia de verdad.

Sango vio su cara de angustia y decidió consolarlo de algun modo, ella tomó su mano con la suya - "Valiant, yo siempre te apoyaré cuando más me necesites porque no estás solo, también estan Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, incluso el monje Miroku quienes somos ahora tus amigos"

"Je je, que curioso. Es justo lo que te iba a decir" - dijo en tono de broma - "Yo también estaré ahí por ti y también te ayudaré a recuperar lo que más valoras en tu vida, y creo que sabes bien a que me refiero exactamente"

"¿Ah si?" - Sango se puso a pensar en los que más le importaba y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando, su hermano Kohaku ¿a eso se refiería? - "Gracias Valiant, eso sería muy noble de tu parte. Mi hermano es lo último que me queda de mi familia, aunque claro, Kirara también es importante para mi ya que ella también es mi familia" - la susodicha gata maulló por su comentario y ronroneó cerca de ella en seña lde aprecio y amistad.

Ambos rieron por un momento pero llegó un momento cuando ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir nada, no sabía que estaba pasand pero tenían la sensació nde repetir lo mismo que hicieron el otro día. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y estaban a punto de hacer contacto labial. Sin embargo, su momento sería arruinado ya que habían personas por estos alrededores, unos espías por así decirlos. Un par de figuras se infiltraron en la entrada de la aldea y tenían la intención de llamar a ambos jovenes quienes estaban "distraídos".

 _"Mmm..."_ \- El radar de Valiant se activó en un instante indicandole que había intrusos, pues ahora les dará su bienvenida. Con mucho sigilo, desenfundó su navaja diamante y lo lanzó cerca de donde estaban los infiltrados. Su cuchillo terminó clavandose en la madera justo cerca de las miesteriosas personas quienes se estremecieron.

Sango se percató de esto y abrió los ojos de la impresión - "¿Qué ocurre Valiant?" - pero no recibió respuesta ya que el joven peli verde azul ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras tanto, las dos personas seguían asustadas ya que los que habitaban esta aldea se percataron de su presencia.

"Nos descubrieron hermana" - dijo una voz femenina infantil y su susodicha hermana asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamonos cuanto antes" - respondió otra voz femenina pero un poco menos infantíl que la interior. Estaban a punto de huir pero alguien su camino fue interferido por un figura mucho más alta que ellos, no sabían quien o que era pero lo único que vieron fue un ojo rojo en el lado derecho, cosa que las estremeció del miedo.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Kirara estaban en guardia en caso de que se enfrenten a lo que acaba de venir a la aldea, cosa que Valiant ya se adelantó.

"¿Tu que crees que haya pasado Kirara?" - le preguntó a su mascota y ella solo gruñó en hostilidad y se transformó en su forma de pantera. Unos segundos después Valiant regresó pero n o venía solo.

"¡¿Oye que te pasa?, sueltanos!"

"¡Si, dejanos ir!" - exclamaron un par de niñas quienes intentanba forcejear y estaban siendo sostenidas por la espalda mediante sus ropas de una forma un poco idnignante para ellas.

"Son niñas..." - comentó Sango perpleja, ¿que hacían unas niñas en la aldea de exterminadores solas?: La primera se trataba de una jovencita, posiblemente en edad de pubertad, de cabello negro atada en una cola de caballo vestía un kimono azul marino con una falda gris mientras que la otra era la más joven y vestía un kimono color amarillo palido atado a un lazo rojo.

Unos segundos después el joven Wesker soltó a las jovencitas en el suelo.

"Auch eso me dolió" - se quejó la niña menor mientras se sobaba su brazo.

"¡¿Cual es tu problema?! - protestó la niña mayor pero esta fue callada cuando fue apuntada por un arma.

"De ahora en adelante yo soy el que hago las preguntas aquí" - habló Valiant con voz seria apuntando con su Hand Cannon - "Les sugiere que empiezen a cantar o de lo contrario... serán el almuerzo de Kirara" - el declaró mientras la mencionada gata demonio rugió de aprobación. Las niñas se sintieron intimidadas ante la amenaza de este hombre.

"Ya Valiant tranqulizate, son solo unas niñas" - Sango calmó su actitud ya que eso era demasiado cruel - "Solo baja tu arma y deja que hablen"

"Bien" - como buen hombre que és bajó su calibre .50 y la guardó en su chaqueta - "No las iba a disparar de todas formas, solo quería darles motivación para que digan la verdad" - a diferencia de muchos citadinos de ésta época él no atacaría o le dispararía a un infante. Por algo tiene el don de la responsabilidad.

Una gota de sudor recorrió en la cabeza de la exterminadora, que manera de hacer hablar a la gente ¿acaso siempre usaba ese mismo metodo?. En fin, ignorando ese comentario la chica se dirigió a las niñas - "Tranquilas ya están bien, no les haremos daño" - ella intentó calmar la angustia de ambas pero decidió ir al grano - "¿Podrían decir quienes son ustedes?" - pero antes de que alguna respondiera, la niña mayor se desmayó en el suelo.

"¡Hermana!" - exclamó la menor preocupada, igualmente los adultos se sintieron intrigados.

"¿Qué le pasa?" - preguntó Sango.

"Tenemos tres días sin probar alimento" - respondió la niña del kimono amarillo y dicho esto, su estomago rugió en señal de demostración.

 _"Mmm, lo que dicen es verdad... por ahora"_ \- pensó Valiant al notar que estas jovencitas si carecían de energías por falta de alimento. Peor todavía no estaba del todo convencido ya que esto no respondía su intento del elemento sorpresa.

"¿Oh, tienen hambre?" - Sango vio con lastima a las dos y decidó ayudarlas - "Valiant rápido, hay que darles alimento cuanto antes" - ella se lo pidió y él asintió. El fue hacia ellas y recogió a la niña del kimono azul y la puso sobre su hombro, luego el grupo se resguardó en la cabaña de Sango para preparar la comida.

* * *

Un momento después, las miesteriosas invitadas estaban degustando de un estofado que nuestros alfitriones prepararon para el almuerzo. Ambas niñas comían a una velocidad impresionante, (bueno no tan impresionante como otros personajes de otras historias que no mencionaré en esta ocasión).

"Está deliciosa, ¿verdad Serina?" - preguntó su hermana menor y la susodicha Serina asintió.

"Si" - respondió mientras seguían comiendo sus tazones con la misma velocidad.

Sango estaba con los ojos abiertos mostrando su asombro debido a la forma que comían sus alimentos mientras que Valiant no tanto.

"Vaya... pues si tenían hambre" - comentó el joven Wesker irónicamente y la chica sintió con la cabeza.

"Aun sobra, ¿quieren que les sirva más?" - ella les ofreció más cómida y las niña con todo gusto aceptaron su oferta.

"¡Si, por favor!" - dijeron mientras levantaron sus platos pero pronto se dieron cuenta de su falta educación y se sonrojaron de la verguenza.

"Disculpeme, me llamo Serina" - Serina se presentó mientras se arrodillaba en señal de reverencia.

"Y yo Suzuna, la menor" - dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa pero su hermana mayor frunció el ceña y obligó a que se arrodillara también ante los adultos.

"Hmpf, al menos saben como tratar a sus superiores" - comentó Valiant de brazos cruzados. Digo, es normal que las personas del pasado hagan esto ya que los orientales así se presentan, incluso esa tradición se preserva en la actualidad.

"Salimos de nuestra aldea para buscar el escondite de los exterminadore de monstruos" - Serina explicó el motivo del por qué vinieron.

Sango las vió un poco de intriga, se le hacía que estas dos niñas se las ingeniaran para buscar su aldea que estaba bien oculta en las montañas, ¿quien les habrá dicho sobre esto?.

"¿Y como supieron que era una exterminadora?. Intentaron atacarnos, ¿cierto?" - ella inquirió.

"Solo queríamos ponerlos a prueba" - luego Suzuna volteó a ver a Valiant - "Usted es muy astuto, señor" - le dijo eso porque se él de había percatado de su presencia y también sobre su lanzamiento de ese cuchillo, el joven peli verde azul solo permaneció en silencio pero apreció su cumplido. Luego de decir eso, su hermana mayor la obligó a inclinarse por su falta de respeto pero luego las dos hermanas decidieron hacer para lo que vinieron a este sitio.

"Conviertanos en sus discipulas" - Serina le pidió a la exterminadora de montruos que las instruyera, cosa que les pareció extraña para los adultos.

"¿Mis discipulas?" - preguntó Sango confusa, pero si todavía no tenía la pinta de ser maestra, es más, hasta apenas unos meses había terminado el adiastriamiento de su padre. Luego las dos hermanas se acercaron a la peli castaña.

"Tienes muy tensa la espalda amiga" - comentó alegremente Sazuna mientras daba golpecitos en su espalda como un masaje.

"Maestra, enseñenos lo que sabe" - pidió nuevamente Serina. Sango no sabía que decir al respecto, no sabía como tomar esta decisión asi que decidió consultarlo con alguien más.

"¿Tu que opinas Valiant? ¿Sería buena idea enseñarles a esta niñas?" - le preguntó y las hermanas vieron al muchacho quien se quedó pensativo.

"Eso depende, ser un maestro requiere experiencia y responsabilidad querida; proporcionar entrenamiento es un trabajo delicado que debes supervisar a cada momento para que en un tiempo tu saltamontes ande por el mundo con la sabiduría que le has influenciado" - respondió el joven de las gafas recordando otra lección en sus días de juventud.

"¡Entonces usted enseñenos señor!" - pidió desesperadamente la hermana Serina ya que notó el era más sabio.

"Lo siento niñas, no estoy en tiempos de aceptar discipilos" - el declinó mientras volteaba la vista.

"¡Por favor, no sean malos!" - suplicó la hermana Suzuna mientras se aferraba a la pierna del joven del futuro.

"¡Ya dijimos que no!" - declaró Sango poniendo fin a la conversación. Ambas niñas bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota y luego todos salieron de la cabaña.

"¡Se lo suplicamos maestros!" - insistió la niña del kimono amarillo aferrandose todavía en la pierna de Valiant mientras que su hermana mayor en la espalda de Sango.

"¡Ya les dije que no soy su maestra!" - protestó la pel castaña, pero que necias eran estas niñas.

"Y aun si quisiera aceptarlas como discipulas, no estarían a la altura de mis entrenamientos" - comentó el joven Esker estando de acuerdo con la chica. La verdad es que una de sus aficiones es el de que era maestro en las artes marciales y hasta tiene sus propios alumnos ya entrenados, la cuestión era que sus susodichos alumnos estaban en otra época del tiempo esperando una orden suya - "Si para eso vinieron aquí entonces no debieron molestarse en salir de su aldea. Ya que en estos momentos, Sango y yo tenemos cosas que hacer como que preocuparnos por ustedes" - al decir eso, la exterminador asintió con la cabeza de aprobación.

"Lo mejor será que regresen a su casa, tenemos prisa" - sugirió Sango pero luego Serina dejó su espalda y se puso en medio del camino y se arrodilló ante ambos.

"Hasta que ustedes no nos acepten como sus discipulos y aprendamos las técnicas. No regresaremos a nuestra aldea" - ella insistió por última vez.

"¡Por favor!" - su hermana menor también se los suplicó.

Valiant dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación - "Me temo que eso una opción jovencitas. Y ya que no quieren hacernos caso, lo mejor será que las envíe yo mismo a su casa" - luego fijó su vista a su motocicleta - "¡Beatriz!" - le llamó a su vehicula y esta respondió, estaba listo par partir de viaje del cual no tardarían tanto tiempo en regresar.

"Espera Valiant" - Sango lo detuvo antes de que hiciera eso.

"¿Ahora que sucede?"

"Parece que estas niñas tienen motivo del por qué quieren aprender"

"Oh, eso mismo pensé yo, pero de todas formas no son lo suficientemente capaces para recibir esta clase de vida. A no ser..." - comentaba el joven dul futuro y luego fijó su mirada a las dos niñas - "Mejor expliquense el por qué quieren recibir un entrenamiento"

Serina fue quien decidió hablar - "Nuestra aldea está situada en el declive de la montaña, ahí nos dedicamos a cultivar la tierra"

"Adelante..." - Valiant pidió que continuara mientras ambos se sentaban para hablar mejor.

"Si comenzamos a expander más los campos, el dios del bosque comenzienza a enviar espíritus"

"¿Espíritus?" - inquirió Valiant con la ceja levantada.

"Pero no creas que son uno o dos" - añadió Suzuna y su hermana prosigió con el relato.

"Muchos de los aldeanos han sido sacrificados, está bien que escapen a otros lugares pero... no se interesan por los ancianos y los niños que son los más afectados. Como pueden ver vivimos con mucha inseguridad" - terminó de contar sus problemas dejando muy serios a los adultos.

Sango sabía un poco acerca de ese tema - "El dios del bosque creó un barrera para proteger a sus demonios"

"Justo en ese momento nos contaron que había una aldea de exterminadores de monstruos" - comentó Serina refiriendose exactamente este lugar y señalando precisamente a ellos dos.

"Como pueden ver, en esta aldea hay exterminadores" - La sobreviviente del clan se los demostró viendo toda el area deteriorada. Si sus aldeanos hubieran avisado de sus problemas antes de la misión de aquella casa feudal, sin duda alguna hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Las niñas al escuchar esto se pusieron tristes ya que sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido.

Valiant notó sus caras y decidió hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer, dar una solución - "¿Saben que niñas?, se como podemos arreglar su situación" - al decir eso las chicas lo vieron con ilusión.

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó Suzuna y el asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces nos aceptaran como discípulas?" - preguntó Serina.

"No" - el negó con la cabeza - "Algo mucho mejor que eso; ustedes llevenos a su aldea y acabaremos con esos monstruo, asi de facil" - dijo con toda seguridad. Hasta Sango aprobó su idea, digo, para eso es su oficio.

Las hermanas se emocionar pero al mismo tiempo se decepcionaron ya que había un detalle - "Apresiamos su oferta, pero no contamos con el dinero suficiente para contratar a dos exterminadores de monstruos" - comentó la niña del kimono azul desilusionada.

"No se preocupen por el dinero, por esta vez lo haremos sin cobrarles ni un centavo"

"¡¿De verdad?!" - exclamaron ambas con sonrisas y el volvió a asentir. Luego las dos hermanas se agarraron de las manos mientras festejaban de felicidad.

"Psst, Valiant" - Sango le llamó y este le correspondió - "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" - no le preguntaba por negarse a ayudar a esta niñas y su aldea ni tampoco por la inseguridad de poder acabar con esos demonios. El verdadero motivo era porque sus amigos los esperaban pacientemente y sin mencionar acerca del dinero, digo, son generosos pero no ingenuos.

"Tu tranquila y yo nervioso querida. Estas niñas se ven desesperadas por recibir ayuda, ¿acaso tu te negarías a salvar una aldea?. Supongo que los demás y los otros nos puedes esperar un día o dos, recuerda que también ellos son fuertes, poco organizados pero fuertes de todas formas. Y si el dinero es lo que preocupa pues ya no más, porque recuerda que ahora yo soy el que manejo las finanzas" - le dijo con toda seguridad.

"Si tu lo dices" - volvieron a ver a las niñas y estas tomaron sus manos mientras la movían de arriba a abajo.

"¡Muchas muchas gracias señores!" - dijo Serina muy grata y su hermana asintió.

"Je je, no hay de que niñas. Es nuestro deber de todas formas" - dijo Sango algo apenada.

"Si, ustedes relajense y dejen que nosotros cuatro acabemos con esas bestias"

"¿Cuatro?" - preguntaron las niñas confusas.

"Pues si; Sango, Kirara, Beatriz y yo por supuesto" - dijo señalando a sus respectivas compañeras quienes también contaban. Las hermanas les quedó claro ese detalle.

"¿Y cuando atacaremos Valiant?" - preguntó la exterminadora de monstruos.

Tras pensarlo, el peli verde azul dijo su respuesta - "Esta noche"

"¿Esta noche?"

"Esta noche" - volvió a responder con toda seguridad. Este mismo día harían su buena acción de la semana.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí termina el capituo de hoy, lo dividí en dos partes porque iba a ser demasiado largo, si de por si cambié muchas cosas con respecto al capitulo original del anime pues mejor para la siguiente el resto del capitulo.** _

_**Como dije antes, mis deberes están a punto de iniciar así que el tiempo tal vez aumente como lo era antes, lo sentiré mucho si al final terminó retrasando esto :(**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Como muchos fans ya lo saben, este capitulo sucede se supone entre los capítulos 57 y 58; "**_ ** _Una noche en un paraíso extraño, 1º y 2° parte respectivamente así que la trama de esos capítulos transcurre tal como esta así sin la aparición de Sango ni de Valiant, mientras que ellos dos siguen la trama del capitulo 59. Eso ya lo tenía planeado desde un principio por que simplemente así son las cosas._**

 ** _Por cierto un dato curioso, la verdad razón del por qué Sango en los mencionados capítulos es porque en el maga original ni siquiera aparece, osea que los sucesos del paraíso extraño suceden poco antes de que el grupo la conociera. Ustedes saben que el anime y el manga son diferentes en cuestión de la trama ya que en la animación cambian la historia o la modifican, eso es un hecho._**

* * *

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	10. Cap9 El Secreto de la Aldea de las Niñas

_**Hola amigos, aquí les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte del capitulo anterior.**_

 _ ***... ... ...***_

 _ **Sha la la la la la**_

 _ **No tengo que decir más que...**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 _ **Sin nada que decir... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 9: El Secreto de la Aldea de las Niñas**

Continuando con el último acontecimiento: Valiant junto con Sango y Kirara acompañarían a las niñas Serina y su hermana Suzuna para acabar con los monstruos que han estado perjudicando su aldea y para eso, tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche del mismo día ya que, como declaró Valiant, atacarían al mientras esperaban, decidieron aprovechar el tiempo con entrenar a las dos hermanas, a pesar de que ambos adultos se negaron a ser sus maestros, eso no significaba que no podían darles unas cuantas lecciones: Por ejemplo; Sango les enseñó a como lidiar con criaturas pequeñas usando la famosa táctica del humo, Valiant por otro lado, no les enseñó nada y no porque no quería, sino más bien porque no sabría como entrenarlas ya que su entrenamiento es de un nivel más avanzado que el de un exterminador de monstruos, según su testimonio, hasta el hombre más valiente sucumbiría ante la presión por su adiestramiento.

Digo, ¿les gustaría ver a un par de niñas manejando una ametralladora con sierra acoplada o una escopeta de doble cañón?. Hasta el joven Wesker le costó trabajo manejar prácticamente todas las armas que han hecho en el siglo XXI, eso sin mencionar sus habilidades en las artes marciales, ahí es otro nivel.

Así que dejó todo en manos de su querido no-novia y confiaba mucho en ella ya que hasta ahora le ha contado una gran parte de su vida, por no decir todos sus secretos.

Pasando el tiempo, el sol comenzaba a descender hasta el punto de ver un hermoso atardecer detrás de las colinas del horizonte.

 _"Ya es hora"_ \- pensó mientras veía su reloj de pulsera (previamente ajustado) indicando que eran 1900 horas (osea 7:00 p.m.): Manos a la obra. El se bajó de la torre de observación y aterrizó a unos metros de las chicas - "¿Ya están listas?" - les preguntó y las tres asintieron con la cabeza - "Bien, ahora en marcha" - dijo mientras se subía en su Beatriz y encendía el motor - "Sango, tu vete con las niñas en el aire. Yo iré por tierra" - el declaró y la exterminadora asintió de afirmación. En ese momento ambos jovenes empezaron a marchar en sus respectivos vehiculo/criatura para dirigirse a su próximo destino, ahora el grupo salió de la aldea para adentrarse en el bosque.

Mientras tanto con Sango montada en Kirara acompañadas de la niñas Serina y Suzuna, las chicas dieron un vistazo abajo para ver como iba el joven Wesker desde tierra. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la gran habilidad que tenía el joven manejando su motocicleta esquivando agilmente tantos arboles como lo eran posibles para así abrirse camino en el bosque colina abajo

"Wow" - las dos hermanas se impresionaron tanto por el espectáculo que veían en tierra. Ese hombre si que era impresionante

"Oigan, ¿ustedes digeron que su aldea se encontraba en el declive de la montaña, verdad?" - Sango preguntó y ambas asintieron.

"Si, es en esa dirección" - respondió Serina apuntando el noroeste de su posición.

"¿Oíste eso Valiant?" - ella le preguntó en voz alta al peli verde-azul y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Fuerte y claro, querida" - él contestó mientras cambiaban de curso hacia donde la niña del kimono azul apuntó. El viaje del grupo duró unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron cerca de su destino, todos se bajaron de sus transportes para comenzar con la caminata a pie. A medida que iban avanzando, Sango decidió romper el hielo con una pequeña conversación.

"Psst, Valiant" - le llamó en voz baja y él volteó a mirarla para saber que quería - "¿Por qué decidiste que atacáramos en la noche?"

"Facil..." - musitó el joven de las gafas - "He notado que los monstruos aparecen más durante las noches, así que simplemente decidí esperar a estas horas para darles nuestra emboscada. De hecho, el 60% de las bestias que intentaron asesinarme, lo hicieron durante las noches" - Valiant les explicó como tuvo que lidiar en esta región hace días y mientras estaba ausente.

"Ya entiendo" - a las chica le pareció interesante lo que acaba de decir el muchacho. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a cierto punto del bosque, pero de pronto el lider del equipo se detuvo y alzó la mano para que sus escoltas también se detuvieran.

"¿Que sucede, señor?" - preguntó Suzuna curiosa pero él la susheó.

"Cúbranse" - Valiant les ordenó mientras se ponía pecho tierra para después rodar y ponerse a cubierto en una roca, luego el peli verde-azul les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Sango, Kirara y las dos niñas lo miraron con curiosidad pero decidieron imitar lo que acaba de hacer; ellas no rodaron pero si se pusieron pecho tierra para no hacer ruido y luego terminaron en la misma roca que él - "Miren allí" - les comentó mientras fijaba su vista hacia al exterior, las chicas azomaron su vista solo para ver a un grupo de yokais husmeando por los arboles.

 **"Busquen por todos lados chicos, estoy seguro de que detecté olores humanos por estos alrededores"** \- ordenó el monstruo que lideraba el grupo. Este monstruo tenía la apariencia de un oso demonio quien usaba una hacha como arma.

"Son monstruos..." - susurró Sango y el joven Wesker asintió con la cabeza - "¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra presencia?"

"Si fuera así no estaríamos detrás de esta roca" - respondió Valiant a su pregunta obvia, pero conociendo los sentidos de los espíritus es tarde o temprano cuando se den cuenta de sus presencias, después de todo estaban más cerca de lo que ellos creen - "Es mejor que conservemos el elemento sorpresa mientras se podamos, es la mejor forma de hacer una emboscada ¿entendido?" - le preguntó a la exterminadora y a la nekomata y asintieron con la cabeza.

Serina abrazó a su hermana menor y la otra se aferró a su hermana mayor ya que tenía miedo de que esos monstruos los encontrasen para devorarlos, hacían todo lo posible por mantener el silencia y dejar que los adultos (y sus compañeros) acaben con esas bestias. Sin embargo, una serpiente estaba rastrando cerca de su posición y se dirigía a su escondite y estaba a punto de darle una mordida en la pierna.

"¡Ahhh...!" - Serina gritó del miedo pero inmediatamente su boca fue tapada por Sango y la serpiente fue machacada por la bota de Valiant.

 **"¿Oyeron eso?"** \- preguntó el líder de los monstruos, sus compañeros yokai fijaron sus miradas hacia las rocas que estaban al otro extremo y después olfateron - **"¡Debe ser ahí, la sangre humana debe estar ahí!"** \- exclamó el monstruo con una sonrisa perversa, en eso sus amigos se dirigían a las rocas.

"Mierda, nos descubrieron" _-_ Valiant gruñó ya que los enemigos se aproximaban y tenía que pensar en algo pronto. Sango se quedó a la espera al igual que Kirara mientras que las dos niñas permanecían asustadas. El joven Wesker estuvo pensando en un plan estratégico hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió uno - "Sango quedate con Serina y Suzuna, yo acabaré con estos sujetos"

"¿Estás seguro Valiant?, son demasiados para ti solo" - inquirió la peli castaña preocupada.

El peli verde-azul solo sonrió - "Hmpf, tu déjalo en mis manos. Se que lo hago" - luego fijó su vista a su motocicleta quien estaba estaba oculta en las sombras y le dio una señal y esta le correspondió. Valiant alzó su muñeca izquierda para activar uno de sus "juguetes". Presionando un par de botones de su muñeca, en menos de un segundo Valiant pasó a ser transparente en frente de las chicas.

 _"¡Se hizo invisible!"_ \- Sango y las dos hermanas se quedaron con los ojos como platos ya que el muchacho había desaparecido en frente de sus narices sin razón aparente, ¿que intentaba hacer?. Ignorando eso, los monstruos seguían al asecho a punto de encontrar la posición de las chicas.

 **"Muajajaja, ya los tenemos humanos"** \- dijo el monstruo a punto de usar su hacha, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado.

 ***Bang!*** \- un disparo salió de la nada y voló los sesos de uno de los yokai.

 **"¡¿Eh?!"** \- el líder se quedó atónito por lo que acaba de suceder, unos de sus compañeros había sido aniquilado en un mili-segundo y no sabían por qué - **"¡¿Quien anda ahí?!** \- exigió mientras empuñaba su hacha mientras que sus compañeros volteaban por los alrededores para buscar al culpable. Se produjo un silencia incomodo y lo único que se podían oír era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles.

 _"Ya tengo su atención..."_ \- pensó el joven Wesker mientras seguía con su emboscada mientras portaba otra de sus armas.

 ***Click-Clack*** \- era el sonido de la Gnasher lista para hacer su deber. El joven se desplazó a otra rama de otro árbol y se acercó por la espalda de unos de los yokais e inmediatamente le disparó volando en mil pedazos.

 **"¡¿Q-Qué?!"** \- el oso demonio se quedó perplejo ya que otro de sus compañeros había sido eliminado de la nada y casualmente ese ruido extraño volvió a aparecer cuando eso sucedió - **"¡¿Quien mierda hizo esto?!" -** Sus subordinados restantes ya comenzaban a aterrarse ya que "una fuerza desconocida" estaba acabando lentamente con todos y tenían la impresión de que iba a ser lo siguientes. Dos de ellos retrocedían de espalda para tratar de buscar a su depredador. sin embargo fue demasiado tarde ya que algo salió de las sombras y en un instante arrolló a a los dos monstruos dejándolos sin vida. Ahora solo quedaba uno y este si que estaba asustado, pero pronto ya no lo estaría ya que cierto muchacho camuflado apareció en su espalda y con un gran reflejo le retorció el cuello.

El oso demonio vio eso último y ya comenzaba a desesperarse, su equipo había sido eliminado por esa fuerza misteriosa y ya estaba más que furioso - **"¡Muestrate ahora mismo cobarde!"** \- dijo lanzando el hacha hacia donde estaba su compañero muerto, en ese momento el cuerpo sin vida de este se elevó e interceptó el hacha. Después de hacer esto, el camuflaje de Valiant se desvaneció para revelar al susodicho.

"Sorpresa" - dijo el joven Wesker con una sonrisa confiada. Mientras tanto Sango y las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por lo que acaban de ver, este joven había eliminado a casi todos los monstruos con un truco nunca antes visto.

 **"¡¿Tu hiciste esto, humano?!"** \- el oso demonio exigió muy molesto, así que un simple humano fue quien acabó con su equipo.

"Que comes que adivinas, amigo" - se bufó mientras tiraba al suelo el cuerpo del fallecido yokai a unos cuantos metros de su siguiente presa. El líder de los monstruos se quedó mirando con furia al humano y planeaba hacerle pagar con la misma sangre que acaba de derramar de su equipo.

 **"¡MORIRÁS!"** \- gritó mientras sacaba su hacha del cadáver para después ir a embestirlo. Valiant se quedó inmovil esperando a que su enemigo se acercase lo suficiente, el oso demonio ya se había acercado lo suficiente y dio un gran salto para partir en dos al humano, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerle contacto, su presa desapareció de la misma forma que antes - " **¡¿En donde estás?! ¡Sal inmediatamente!"**

 _"Detrás de ti, imbécil"_ \- dijo Valiant justo detrás de él y antes de que la criatura pudiera reaccionar, lo habían puesto algo que penetró su espalda - "Ahora muere..." - En ese momento, el joven Wesker activó la moto-sierra de la Lancer y comenzó a partir los intestinos del demonio desde dentro embarrando sangre por doquier hasta partirlo finalmente en dos - "Rayos, me tomará horas quitar esta porquería" - se quejó mientras quitaba los restos de la bestia de los dientes de su arma, luego su Beatriz hizo su aparición mostrando también las manchas de sangre y restos que se pegaron, ella emitió unos sonidos monstrando sus quejas- "Lo se Beatriz, me aseguraré de quitarte esa mierda de tus ruedas"

Todas las presentes se quedaron paralizadas por lo que acaba de presenciar, el joven peli verde-azul acabó con todos los enemigos de una forma abrumadora con los extraños objetos que poseía, el enemigo ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver quien los atacó a excepción del último pero ya ni este pudo hacerle algo.

"¡Valiant!" - Sango le llamó y este le prestó atención - "Eso... fue increíble" - era lo único que podía decir, tal vez fue despiadado con los monstruos pero su plan resultó a la perfección.

"¡Si, fue asombroso!" - dijeron Serina y Suzuna al unísono.

"Hmpf, tengo mis dones" - el trató de ser modesto con sus comentarios.

"Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿como le hiciste para ser invisible?" - inquirió Sango muy curioso.

"Oh, pues fue gracias a esto" - dijo alzando su muñeca izquierda - "Esto es el reloj 'Fantasma': Con esto puedo atravesar los muros y otros objetos, y también me permite camuflarme por un breve periodo de tiempo" - les explicó a las chicas acerca de las funciones de unos de sus accesorios.

"Impresionante, no cabe duda que tus maravillas no terminan Valiant. Si que nos llevan la delantera" - comentó Sango impresionada - "Me pregunto como reaccionarán los demás cuando les enseñes eso"

"Si, eso mismo pensé. Y todavía hay más sorpresas de mi parte" - comentó mientras guardaba su Lancer en su lugar - "Bien chicas, hay que seguir con la misión" - todas asintieron con la cabeza mientras le seguían el paso.

Más tarde el grupo siguió el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al declive de la montaña pero para la sorpresa de los adultos, se encontraron con una tremenda bienvenida. La susodicha aldea de las niñas estaba prácticamente destruido y totalmente deshabitado, no había más que los restos de un tremenda batalla y de los cadáveres tanto de monstruos como de humanos, posiblemente de los aldeanos que vivían aquí.

"¡Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?" - preguntó Sango en voz alta con la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente.

"Es inutil Sango, no hay señales de vida humana en esta área más que la nuestras" - el joven de las gafas le dijo mientras veía el terreno, esto le parecía más un cementerio que una aldea debido a la atmosfera en que estaban rodeados - "Serina, Suzuna, ¿de verdad viven en esta aldea?"

Las dos niñas asintieron lentamente - "Si señor. Cierto día un monstruo apareció y trató de atacar a la aldea pero gracias a nuestros conocimientos pudimos vencerlo. Sin embargo, sus camaradas atacaron la aldea para vengarse" - la hermana menor les explicaba acerca de lo que había sucedido hace poco - "Al ignorar como derrotarlos, muchos se convirtieron en comida de esos seres" - luego las dos niñas comenzaron recordar como se habían refugiado durante la oleada de yokais y también de las últimas palabras de su padre quien había muerto en la batalla, también recordaron las últimas palabras que les dijo antes de fallecer.

"Pobrecitos, al parecer hicieron todo lo posible para proteger la aldea, pero esto estaba fuera de su alcance" - comentó Sango mientras veías los cuerpos de los aldeanos y eto lo sabía de experiencia, ella también perdió su hogar también por un horda de monstruos. No obstante, según con lo que ha aprendido, no todos los monstruos se vencen igual, algunos son más tenaces que otros y requieren más de las habilidades de combate tradicionales.

Valiant también sintió empatía, perder a tus seres queridos en un solo día sin duda alguna es lo peor que le puede pasar a una personas. Pero dejando eso a un lado, el muchacho de las gafas inspeccionó los cuerpos de los habitantes de la aldea y pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso.

 _"Este tipo de vestimentas... las reconozco, ¿Acaso los soldados de esta aldea eran...?"_ \- no pudo terminar su pregunta mental ya que su radar detectó movimiento - "¡Chicas, fuerzas enemigas se aproximan!" - les alertó mientras empuñaba su Lancer. Al momento de decir eso, tanto como Sango como Kirara se pusieron en posiciones de combate mientras que Serina y Suzuna se mantuvieron al margen para tratar evitar los problemas se aproximaban. La tensión se podía notar a simple vista, las cosas se iban a poner feas de verdad.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaban, (al menos casi todos), en un nube negra aparecieron los monstruos en un gran oleada como si de florecillas se tratasen.

"¡Ahí vienen!" - exclamó Valiant mientras comenzaba con su rafaga de balas y le disparaba a tanta bestia como era posible, algunos yokai los mataba agujerandoles el cuerpo de plomo mientras que otros los rebanaba con la moto-sierra.

 **"¡Hiraikotsu!"** \- Sango lanzó su boomerang y eliminó a todos enemigos los enemigos posibles, y repetía la acción una y otra veza. Sin embargo sus ataques tenían desventajas ya que su enorme arma le tomaba algo de tiempo en regresar a ella, pero ese problemas era resuelta ya que el joven Wesker le auxiliaba disparando a los enemigos mientras sus boomerang regresaba, obviamente la exterminadora le daba las gracias por el favor que le hacía. Beatriz y Kirara tampoco se quedaban atrás, la pantera usaba sus garras y colmillos para despedazar mientras que la motocicleta con su función automática usaba varias de las armas que su creador le implementó; desde ametralladoras, lanzallamas y hasta paralizantes eléctricos. Nuestro grupo se mantuvo así por un periodo de tiempo pero poco a poco la pelea empezaba a ser tediosa y cansada ya que los monstruos aparecían por doquier y apenas, Valiant no tenía tantos problemas ya que fácilmente los ataques enemigos y contraatacaba con precisión, no se podría decir lo mismo de Sango, a pesar de ser una exterminadora con talento lo cierto es que había enemigos que si se le complicaban pero por fortuna era asistido por cualquiera de sus compañeros.

"¡Diablos, son demasiado!" - exclamó Sango mientras le clavaba una espada a una criatura, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse debido a que ha peleado por mucho tiempo.

"¡Resiste querida, hay que contenerlos!" - el joven Wesker exclamó mientras disparaba ahora con su escopeta Gnasher a un grupo de monstruos que intentaban flanquearlos.

"¡Eso intento Valiant!" - Sango le contestó mientras recuperaba su Hiraikotsu. Sin embargo, al poco de recuperarlo, un ogro apareció y le mordió en el brazo - "¡Arghhhhhhhhh!" - ella gimió de dolor al sentir la mordida de su brazo.

"¡Maestra!" - gritaron Serina y Suzuna en terror al ver a su mentora herida.

"¡Hijo de...!" - el joven peli verde-azul desenfundó su navaja y lo lanzó hacia la cabeza del monstruo que mordió el brazo de Sango. Se quitó de encima a los enemigos que se interponían en su camino y rápidamente llegó hacia la chica - "¿Estás bien, Sango?" - le preguntó preocupado mientras tocaba su hombro.

"S-Si Valiant, estoy bien... ¡Aghh!" - ella gruñó mientras sujetaba su brazo. Su mascota Kirara también había llegado, ella también estaba preocupada por su ama.

El joven de las gafas no se creyó su respuesta - "Déjame echar un vistazo" - ella accedió y le permitió que le examinara su brazo que mostraba una herida profunda cerca de la muñeca, por fortuna no había veneno en el monstruo que la mordió por lo que las preocupaciones eran menos, pero si necesitaba un tratamiento urgente - _"Ya no podrá luchar por ahora, necesito parar la hemorragia antes de que sea tarde. Pero estos sujetos..."_ \- pensó mientras veía la siguiente oleada que se aproximaba. El podía segur luchando sin problemas ya que no ha recibido ningún daño hasta ahora, pero ahora se las tenía que ingeniar para eliminar a todos los enemigos de un golpe sin que se tenga preocuparse por el bienestar de las chicas. Fue en ese entonces cuando se le prendió el foco porque se le ocurrió un plan.

El miró hacia la gata pantera - "Kirara, llévate a Sango y a las niñas a un lugar seguro" - le ordenó y la felina asintió de afirmación.

"¿Que planeas hacer, Valiant?" - preguntó la peli castaña con voz debil.

"Voy a acabar con estos desgraciados de un solo golpe. Tu confía en mi" - le dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Ella quería decir algo pero los rugidos de los monstruos la callaron - "¡Vamos, cúbranse cuanto antes porque esto se pondrá intenso!" - Valiant les volvió a ordenar y luego sus amigas se fueron para refugiarse en el bosque. Ahora es el momento de actuar - "¡Beatriz, ya sabes que hacer!" - le ordenó a su vehículo y ella resonó de afirmación. Ella comenzó a rodar por el terreno y comenzó a soltar varias minas terrestres de su compartimiento y los esparcía por todo el lugar.

"Bien, ahora es mi turno" - dijo mientras realizaba unos cuantos sellos manuales para hacer su próxima jugada - **"¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!"** \- exclamó y en menos de unos cuantos **Poofs!** aparecieron dos docenas de clones de el mismo - "¡Vamos muchachos!" - ordenó el Valiant original e inmediatamente sus copias se lanzaron al combate

Mientras tanto en el escondite, Serina y Suzuna vieron con asombro lo que acaba de suceder hace unos segundos.

"¿Hermana, visto eso?" - preguntó la niña del kimono azul y su hermana menor asintió.

"Si lo vi hermana, ¿pero como hizo la técnica de multiplicar? Solamente los mejores ninjas pueden hacer eso" - comentó la niña del kimono amarilla. La técnica de multiplicación era la técnica suprema de cualquier ninja al igual que el de la sustitución, ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía de esa técnica?. Ni siquiera su padre pudo aprenderla, ¿Acaso este hombre era un ninja?.

Regresando a la batalla, los Valiant's estaban persuadiendo a todas las criaturas que estaban en la aldea, con suma agilidad todos los clones se desplazaban de un punto a otro pero sin atacar a ninguno ya que el Valiant original tenía un plan para acabar con todo de un solo golpe. Durante casi 10 minutos de distracción, los clones sólidos de Valiant comenzaron a cesar movimiento y se quedaron quietos mientras que los monstruos atacaban; entre todas las criaturas devoraban, machacaban mutilaban a los clones pero para su mala suerte de todos los clones se esfumaban en otro **Poof!** , o en otros casos los cuerpos eran sustituidos por un pedazo de tronco. Los yokai estaba totalmente confundidos, ningúna de las presas que atacaron era real y se preguntaban que clase trampa era esta.

*Fuuuiiii* - se escuchó un silbido y los monstruos voltearon para ver de donde venía - "¡Oigan bobos!" - Valiant (el original) fue el responsable de haberlos llamado - "¿Me buscaban?" - les preguntó en tono burlón y desafiante mientras tenía un cigarro en su boca. La horda de bestias gruñeron de furia y todos fueron tras él - _"Los veré en el infierno..."_ \- murmuró mientras prendía su encendedor para encender su cigarro, luego de su otra mano sacó un interruptor y apretó el botón para accionar los explosivos que había colocado su motocicleta.

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*** \- En ese mismo instante, una enorme explosión rodeó toda la aldea y de ahí todos y cada uno de los monstruos fueron engullidos en la explosión desintegrandolos al 100%.

Sango y las dos niñas se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, bueno no tan abiertos, ya que la tormenta de polvo no les permitió ver que pasó pero lo que si sabían es que el joven de las gafas hizo una técnica para exterminar a todos los monstruos de un golpe como había prometido. Ahora la aldea no era nada más que un simple cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

"Aficionados..." - comentó Valiant mientras expulsaba humo por su boca, estaba satisfecho de que su plan había funcionado, curiosamente la nube negra desapareció al mismo tiempo después de que el humo de sus explosivos se dispersó, luego se fijó en el escondite de las chicas - "¡Todo despejado, ya no hay enemigos!" - les habló mientras se acercaba a su escondite. Se fijó más en la exterminadora quien estaba acostada sobre su mascota.

"¿Te encuentras bien, querida?" - le preguntó nuevamente mostrando su preocupación.

"Si Valiant, y gracias a ti" - ella respondió con una débil sonrisa, le tomó de la mano y él también le sonrió.

"Descuida, te curaré esa herida en un santiamén" - tras decir eso el joven Wesker sacó el botiquín de su mochila y la abrió para sacar el equipo de curación; con un spray de primeros auxilios, una gasa estéril y uno vendajes le cicatrizó el brazo dejándolo casi como nuevo - "Y listo, estarás bien para antes del medio día de mañana" - le comentó satisfactoriamente.

"Gracias Valiant, eres un buen médico" - Sango le agradeció por su favor con ligero rubor en el rostro, este hombre si que era amable a pesar de ser tan orgulloso.

"No hay de que, solo hago lo correcto" - intentó ser modesto por su elogio. En ese momento, Serina y Suzuno se abalanzaron encima de el para darle un abrazo.

"¡Señor Valiant, usted si que es valiente. Acabó con todos los monstruos usted solo" - Suzuna lo elogió y su hermana asintió con la cabeza de aprobación.

"Oiga señor Valiant, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo para exterminarlos?" - preguntó Serina.

"Verán niñas, usé unos explosivos conocidos como minas. Son explosivos que se adhieren a cualquier superficie y se detonan una vez que el enemigo se aproxima, o también cuando los activo manualmente" - dijo mostrandoles el control que usó para detonar las minas - "Mi plan consistía en que mis clones distrajeran a los monstruos para que mi motocicleta Beatriz pusiera las minas y así caer en mi trampa" - dijo mientras señalaba con su pulgar a la susodicha maquina de cuatro ruedas.

"Wow..." - susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo. Esa fue una estrategia brillante, un locura pero brillante de todos modos. Sin embargo, encontraron un 'pequeño' fallo en su plan.

"Espere, si usted hizo estallar la aldea, eso quiere decir que los cuerpos de los aldeanos..." - Serina no terminó su frase porque el joven Wesker interrumpió.

"No se preocupen por eso, mientras que mis clones hacían la parte de distraer, yo aproveché para recoger a todos los aldeanos y ponerlos en un lugar seguro. Si no me creen, miren en ese lugar..." - dijo apuntándoles hacia unas rocas que estaban ahí. Entonces las dos hermanas se acercaron al lugar mencionado y miraron detrás de el, efectivamente era cierto lo que les dijo, los cadáveres de los aldeanos, incluyendo el de su difunto padre estaban recostados en fila.

"Uff, que alivio" - comentó Suzuna con un suspiro de alivio - "Al menos podremos enterrar a nuestro padre y a nuestros amigos como debe ser, ¿no lo crees, Serina?" - le preguntó y su hermana mayor asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto. Serina, Suzuna, con respecto a estos aldeanos, quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo" - Valiant les llamó y ambas se acercaron nuevamente a él - "Vi los uniformes de los soldados y me di cuenta de que algunos llevaban trajes de ninja, ¿acaso estoy en lo cierto?" - inquirió seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sango se quedó intrigada con ese último comentario, ¿acaso mencionó la palabra ninja?.

"Si" - las niñas respondieron con toda sinceridad.

"Bien, ¿entonces me podrían hacer el favor de explicarme toda la verdad acerca de esta aldea?. Digo esto porque no estoy convencido de que se dedicaban al cultivo de tierra" - él no les hará daño por decir la verdad, pero si que tenían que aclararse las dudas de una vez.

Serina y Suzuna se miraron entre si y suspiraron de resignación, ya era momento de confesar.

"Está bien señor, le diremos todo" - habló la hermana menor - "Nuestra aldea es un aldea de ninjas que saquean a otras"

"¿Ninjas que saquean a otras?" - preguntó Sango intrigada - "¿Eso quiere decir que todos aquí eran ninjas?"

"La mayoría de los habitantes incluyendo nuestro padre, nosotras somos aprendices, bueno... eramos" - contestó Serina.

"¿Entonces ya sabían pelear de todos modos?" - preguntó el joven de las gafas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza. Ya decía él que su rastreador le indicaba que ambas tenían algo oculto y eso era la habilidad en el combate, y al parecer la menor tenía más talento que la mayor.

"¿Pero por qué no nos dijeron eso antes?" - cuestionó nuevamente la exterminadora de monstruos.

"Porque no nos habrían ayudado a eliminar a esas criaturas si se los hubiéramos dicho, los ninjas tenemos nuestro propio código y es el de no revelar nuestras identidades. Les confesamos que en un principio queríamos... saquear los materiales de las armas de la aldea de exterminadores ya que así podríamos ser ninjas fuertes. Ese era el deseo que quería nuestro padre antes de fallecer" - comentó Suzuna sonando deprimida.

"¿El deseo de su padre?" - Valiant levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Si. El nos dijo que debíamos ser fuertes si quería que fuéramos las sucesoras de este clan" - añadió Serina dando la conclusión a su inesperada visita. Tras escuchar el relato, los dos jovenes adultos se miraron entre si y luego asintieron con la cabeza, era momento de hacerles entender ciertas cosas.

"Niñas... creo que ustedes malinterpretaron el deseo de su padre" - comentó el joven Wesker y ambas lo miraron con intriga - "Antes que nada, permitanme explicarles algo acerca del camino ninja: lo primero que debe tener en la vida es un sueño que seguir y un motivo para luchar, ya sea para proteger a los seres que amas como la familia o tus más grandes amigos. Después un Shinobi debe soportar tanto desafío que se le aparezca encima, empezando con un entrenamiento que te lleve al camino de la sabiduría para así obtener el honor. En cambio si usas toda esa sabiduría entonces estarías dejando a un lado todo ese honor y solo lucharías para tus deseos egoístas"

"¿Pero como sabes todo eso, señor Valiant?" - inquirió la niña del kimono azul.

"Porque... soy como una de ustedes, un ninja" - tras decir eso, los presentes se quedaron estupefactos.

"¿En serio?, ¿y en que rango pertenece usted?" - preguntó Serina curiosa.

"Actualmente me catalogaría como un Jounin"

"¡¿Un jounin?!" - preguntaron ambas sorprendidas. En cualquier clan ninja ese era el nivel más alto calificado, su padre también era un Jounin, por esa razón le tenían respeto.

"Así es. Y si se preguntan a que clan ninja pertenezco pues déjenme decirles que eso es secreto ya que ese lugar no se encuentra tan fácilmente. Pero les puedo probar al 100% que soy el ninja que ustedes quisieran ser de grandes" - en ese momento el joven Wesker recordó la aventura que tuve hace muchos años durante su pre-adolescencia. **(1)**

Tras escuchar todo eso, las hermanas comenzaban a comprender todo, todas las suposiciones que tenían de este hombre eran ciertas pero solo para cerciorarse tenían qu hacer más preguntas.

"Disculpe Señor Valiant, ¿usted sabe usar bien el chakra?. Lo preguntamos ya que usted hizo una técnica de multiplicación para distraer a todos esos monstruos" - preguntó Suzuna curiosa y el asintió.

"Si, se como usarle a la perfección y usé un jutsu conocido como Jutsu Clones de Sombra y me permite crear copias de mi mismo lo suficientemente reales como para atacar al enemigo y al mismo tiempo usé un jutsu de sustitución que me permite sustituir mi cuerpo con el algún objeto que yo elija, como un pedazo de tronco por ejemplo. Son técnicas que aprendí en mi camino del ninja" - Valiant les explicó mientras recordaba a dos de los amigos que tuvo hace años y ahora está reivindicando todos esos años de enseñanza ahora en su mundo - "Si me lo propusiera, si las entrenaría a las dos para que puedan ser grandes ninjas" - les dijo eso recordandoles las peticiones pasadas de hace rato.

"Increíble..." - murmuraron las dos niñas entusiasmadas.

"Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo ya que como dije antes, Sango y yo tenemos una misión importante y nuestras camaradas están esperando a que regresemos. Lo siento mucho si las desilusioné" - dijo Valiant sonando parcialmente arrepentido.

"Aww..." - ambas niñas se decayeron porque no iban a aprender de todos formas.

Sango decidió consolarlas dando toro consejo - "Oigan niñas no se sientan mal, la vida tampoco se trata de fortalecerse físicamente. También deben ser fuertes en espíritu, se como se sienten, yo también perdí a mis seres queridos casi de la misma forma que ustedes pero eso no me ha detenido, la depresión y la miseria no les llevarán a ningún lado. Hoy en día estoy luchando para hacer pagar al responsable de mi sufrimiento y tengo varios amigos que me apoyan para ayudarme a cumplir con eso" - ella dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha, a Kagome, a Shippo, a Miroki, a Kirara y por supuesto también Valiant - "Lo que trato de decir es que, deben mostrar la frente en alto y no dejar que la tristeza se adueñe de su espíritu. Eso es lo que su padre quiso decirles a ambas"

"¿Usted cree eso?" - preguntó Suzuna y ella asintió.

"Estoy segura de ello" - les dijo con una sonrisa.

 _"Bien dicho, querida. Estás aprendiendo muy bien" -_ pensó el joven peli verde-azul con una sonrisa. Al parecer el consejo que le transfirió él a ella ahora se los está diciendo a otras personas que también lo necesitan, es el ciclo de la vida.

Serina y Suzuna se miraron entre si y luego se sonrieron, ya comenzaban a captar los mensajes de los adultos y entonces se prepusieron una meta.

"¡Gracias Señor Valiant y gracias maestra, les juramos que viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas y lucharemos para seguir adelante!" - dijo Serina con mucha determinación. Ambos asintieron de aprobación.

"Espero que así sea, y esperamos mucho de ustedes en un futuro cercano. Pero si algún día tienen problemas, ya saben a donde ir" - Valiant les prometió mientras levantaba el pulgar arriba. Ambas niñas sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo, luego las niñas se fijaron en los cadaveres de los ninjas - "Les ayudaré a cavar la tumba de su padre y de sus amigos, si eso es lo que planean hacer" - el joven Wesker les ofreció otro de sus servicios y ella lo tomaron en cuenta y comenzaron a trabajar.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Tras haber concluido la misión, Valiant y Sango se dispusieron a volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Pero antes de eso, dejaron a las niñas Serina y Suzuna en un aldea vecina que estaba cerca de donde solía estar la de ellas, obviamente fueron acogidas y se hospedarían el tiempo suficiente hasta que sean independientes, con un par de tristes despedidas sus héroes se marcharon yendo por los cielos.

"¿Oye Valiant, tu crees que las niñas puedan lidiar sus problemas en el futuro?" - inquirió Sango mientras ella volaba sobre Kirara.

"Estoy seguro en un 70%. Esa es suficiente probabilidad para; además, les enseñamos un par de cosas que deberán tomar en cuenta si quieren afrontarse al mundo real. Por cierto Sango, estoy orgulloso de ti porque tu también aprendiste como esas niñas" - Valiant le dijo mientras volaba sobre Beatriz.

"Em... gracias supongo" - ella se sonrojó por su comentario. Y luego se fijó en su brazo, que por cierto ya se había sanado por completo. Todavía le daba las gracias por haberla auxiliado cuando más lo necesitaba, le debía otro favor.

Nuestros amigos siguieron con su trayectoria hasta que finalmente llegaron por encima de los terrenos de la aldea de la anciana. En ese momento, ambos miraron a tierra y pudieron ver que Kagome y Shippo les hacía señales levantando las manos, aun lado de ambos estaban Miroku e Inuyasha sentado y de brazos cruzados mientras veían hacia arriba. Y como era de esperarse nuestros dos jóvenes descendieron hasta llegar a tierra firme.

"Hola chicas, ¿que cuentan?" - el joven de las gafas dijo en tono burlón.

"¡Bienvenidos sean amigos!" - la primera en recibirlos fue Kagome con una sonrisa cariñosa y después el pequeño zorro saltó y abrazó el pecho de Valiant.

"Gracias Kagome" - dijo la exterminadora sintiéndose feliz de que los hayan esperado

"¡Amigos, que bueno que regresaron. No saben cuanto los extrañamos!" - Shippo lloró sobre el hombro del joven Wesker, obviamente estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos.

"Hey, tranquilo hombrecito. Al menos estamos de aquí y de una pieza" - le dijo mientras lo cargaba con sus manos para verlo a los ojos y limpiar las lagrimas de los suyos. El kitsune simplemente sonrió de felicidad porque ya estaba mejor.

"Oigan ustedes dos, se tardaron mucho ¿saben?" - comentó Inuyasha amargado como siempre.

"No exactamente perro, nos tardamos exactamente 60 horas y 48 minutos desde que nos separamos. Técnicamente no nos retrasamos para nada" - Valiant corrigió su pequeño gran error de cálculos.

"Feh!, Callate" - Inuyasha volteó la cabeza en señal de molestia.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos extrañaste también? Pues entonces ven aquí por un abrazo, son gratis" - dijo el peli verde-azul en tono juguetón mientras abría sus brazos.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" - exclamó el hanyo molesto por sus bromas.

"Uy, pero que genio" - dijo Valiant fingiendo temor, es obvio que podía burlarse del híbrido ya que era más inteligente que él y aparte, este tipo no reconocería una broma aunque esta le diera un pastelazo en la cara diciendo _"Oye, esto es una broma"_.

"¿Genio? ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha es un genio? Para mi siempre será un tonto" - comentó Shippo inocentemente por el comentario del joven Wesker. Al momento de decir eso, una vena apareció en el peli plateado.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE SHIPPO?! ¡TE MOSTRARÉ QUE TAN GENIO SOY CON EL PUÑO!" - le amenazó alsandole la mano provocando que el niño se espantase.

"¡Ayyyyy, protegeme Valiant por favorsito!" -le suplicó mientras se escondía en detrás de su espalda. Inuyasha estaba a punto de arrematarla pero alguien intervino.

 **"¡Abajo!"** \- Kagome dijo su conjuro especial haciendo que el hanyo se estrellara contra la tierra.

"¡¿Por qué me haces esto Kagome?!" - preguntó mientras permanecía tumbado en el suelo.

"Nuestros amigos acaban de regresar y ya quieres pelear otra vez. Ten más respeto, ¿quieres?" - ella le reprochó con una mirada de desdén.

"¡Pero si el comenzó!" - protestó señalando a Shippo y este se volvió a esconder.

 _"Vaya, se nota que la relación de este equipo no cambiará. Debo tomar cartas en el asunto"_ \- pensó el peli verde-azul con un suspiro. Este equipo necesitaba un líder, un líder nato y el era el digno para ese trabajo, pero claro, necesitaría de las opiniones de los otras ya que así funcionan las cosas.

"Pero cierto amigos, podrían contarnos acerca de su viaje" - Miroku le pidió que les contasen del viaje a la aldea de exterminadores. Sin mencionar, que también quería saber a detalle sobre lo que hicieron ellos dos, a solas.

Valiant se encogió de hombros - "Bueno, ¿por donde comenzar?. Ah si, primero llegamos a la aldea de Sango y reparó su Hiraikotsu como había dicho, después ella me mostró la cueva que en realidad era la tumba de la creadora de la perla"

"¿Visitaste la tumba de Midoriko?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa, (y se disculpó por interrumpir de ese modo).

"Si, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?"

"No para nada, es solo que nos sorprende que también hayas podido entrar a esa tumba de esa sacerdotisa sin problemas ya que Sango nos había dicho que las personas que tengan buenos motivos pueden entrar a esa cueva" - comentó el monje recordando aquella vez que visitaron esa misma tumba, solo dos de sus amigos fueron expulsados de de ese lugar. **(Cof.. cof... Inuyasha, Cof... Cof... Pulga Myoga).**

"Si, eso mismo me dijo pero la verdad es que todavía siento esos escalofríos que sentí al entrar en esa cueva" - dijo Valiant mientras se tensaba y seguía preguntándose que había pasado en ese momento - "En fin ignorando eso, Sango me contó todo lo que sabía acerca de la perla y vi los fósiles de la creadora y eso sería todo practicamente. Íbamos a volver antes de tiempo, pero nos surgió un percance y pues nos retrasamos un poquito"

"¿Que tipo de percance?" - preguntó Inuyasha ahora reincorporado.

"Bueno, podríamos decir que tuvo que ver con un par de niñas, y una horda completa de monstruos" - Valiant les dijo despreocupado. Sus amigos jadearon de la impresión.

"¿Se enfrentaron a una horda de monstruos, ustedes dos solos?" - preguntó Kagome muy preocupada.

"Eso podríamos decir"

"¿Y no salieron heridos?" - preguntó Shippo igual preocupado.

"Bueno, yo para nada pero Sango si, recibió una mordida del brazo" - contestó el muchacho señalando la extremidad de su no-novia. Kagome, Shippo y Miroku se quedaron en shock

"Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy bien y todo gracias a los cuidados médicos de Valiant. Miren por ustedes mismo" - Sango les tranquilizó mientras le mostraba su brazo derecho y la movía con toda facilidad.

"Menos mal..." - murmuró el monje libidinoso. La verdad es que no le habría perdonado al joven del futuro si algo grave le hubiera pasado a su mujer - "¿Y eso es todo lo que hicieron?"

"¿A que te refieres, monje?" - inquirió Valiant con la ceja levantada.

"Si, me refiero a que si no hicieron algo más después de que vencieran a esos monstruos" - habló nuevamente Miroku, obviamente la curiosidad invadía su mente.

"Pues nada más ocurrió, hoy en la mañana partimos de viaje nuevamente para volver aquí a la aldea" - explicó Sango con tranquilidad - "¿Pues en que está pensando, Excelencia?" - le preguntó con reojo y en tono burlona.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza del monje - "Eh... n-no, nada en especial. Solo olvidenlo, je je je" - el levantó las manos mientras reía nerviosamente. Sus amigos los miraron expresiones de intriga, no necesitaban ser tan listos como Valiant para saber que estaba mintiendo este monje.

"¡Ah, ya se!" - exclamó el pequeño zorro porque el comprendió acerca de una cosa y todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

"¿Sabes qué, Shippo?" - preguntó Kagome.

"Lo que pasa es que Miroku quería saber si Sango y Valiant estaban haciendo cosas románticas, como aquella vez que se besaron. Ahora lo entiendo todo" - respondió Shippo sintiéndose orgulloso de su deducción. Sin embargo, lo que no se dio cuenta es que acaba de cometer un pequeño error.

"Shippo..." - murmuró Miroku con voz fría, el zorro mágico volteó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza sacandole un chichón en ella - "¡Ay ay ay ay, ¿y eso por qué?"

"Debes aprender a ser más sutil con los secretos, pequeño Shippo" - contestó el monje tratando de contener su ira. Ahora mismo ya comprendía por qué Inuyasha le golpeaba, necesitaba tener más respeto a los mayores

Valiant comenzó a reír debido a lo que acaba de pasar, por otro lado Sango tenía sus mejillas coloradas debido a la misma situación. La verdad es que no culpaban al pequeño por su intuición ya que era muy inocente para algunas cosas de la vida.

Luego Kagome le susurró algo a Sango - "Oye Sango, hablando en serio. ¿De verdad ustedes hicieron algo más que solo pelear con los monstruos?"

"¿D-de que hablas, Kagome?. Pues claro que esto todo lo que hicimos, ¿por qué me molestan con eso?" - preguntó frenéticamente mientras volteaba a un lado por la vergüenza.

"B-Bueno, ya no te molestaré. Solo era curiosidad" - dijo con un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Oigan, ¿y que hicieron ustedes mientras no estábamos?. Desde mi punto de vista puedo deducir que también se divirtieron" - preguntó el joven de las gafas con una sonrisa.

"Si con diversión te refieres a enfrentarnos con un ermitaño mastodonte capaz de encoger a la gente, pues si, nos divertimos como no tienes idea" - respondió Inuyasha con mucho sarcasmo. Para su mala suerte, hubo luna nueva en esa dichosa batalla y eso significaba que se convertía en su forma humana, osea el cabello negro, sin garras y sin las orejas de perro.

"Eso quiere decir que si se divirtieron" - comentó el joven Wesker de brazos cruzados y despreocupado. El hanyo lo dio una fulminante mirada, al parecer no le estaba en serio y eso le molestaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Me tomó tiempo pero finalmente pude hacer este capitulo porque ya estaba con las ansias. Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo y ojalá me den su apoyo para seguir con esto.**_

 ** _(1) Me complace anunciarles que el primer capitulo del segundo libro ya está disponible por si quieren dar un vistazo. Posiblemente ya se dieron cuenta por las referencias que incluí en ese capitulo_**


	11. Capitulo 10:Tsubaki, la Sacerdotisa Mala

_**Hey que onda a todos amigos, aquí les vengo trayendo un nuevo capitulo en esta sexy historia.**_

 _ **Pues no tengo mucho que decir más que, doy un gran saludo a todos mis seguidores y que no se olviden de darme sus opiniones o sugerencias en un mensaje.**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 _ **Sin nada que decir... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 10: Tsubaki, la Sacerdotisa Mala**

 **Prólogo (En la Época Actual)**

De vuelta en el siglo XXI, nos ubicamos exactamente en un laboratorio en alguna región del continente africano. Un hombre de cabello rubio recogido vestido prácticamente de negro y con gafas negras, tenía un rostro que reflejaba seriedad y orgullo.

"¡¿Cómo que no han podido localizar a Alpha?!" - preguntó histérico el hombre, obviamente estaba molesto porque sus trabajadores del extranjero habían perdido el contacto con una de sus creaciones.

 _"A-así es señor Wesker, hace dos semanas que perdimos contacto con Alpha y no lo hemos podido encontrar desde entonces"_ \- le habló uno de sus trabajadores de Japón algo nerviosos.

"¿En donde exactamente perdieron contacto con él?" - preguntó Wesker severamente.

 _"La última transmisión que recibimos de él fue en un parque del barrio Shinjuku a las 1500 horas, lo curioso es que la señal desapareció así como si nada"_

"¿Pero como pudo pasar eso?. Claramente las señales de Alpha no pueden desaparecer así como así, incluso si fuese a una zona desértica aún captaríamos su bio-señal sin problemas por medio de nuestros satélites" - eso supuso Wesker. A menos de que su señal hubiera sido hackeada o interferida, no había forma de perder contacto con su creación más ambiciosa, bueno, al menos una de ellas.

 _"No tenemos idea señor Wesker, su satélite funciona a la perfección pero le juro que no sabemos que paso. Ya buscamos en su mansión y tampoco encontramos nada, hoy en día nuestros agentes andan en cubierto sin descanso para buscar alguna señal de él" -_ el hombre de Japón le informó acerca de las actividades que hacían sus trabajadores.

"Más les vale encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario todos los trabajan en ese país lo pagarán caro. ¿Fui muy claro?" - Wesker preguntó mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

 _"S-Si señor"_ \- fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar la transmisión.

El hombre de las gafas se sentó en su escritorio mientras se tocaba la frente, estaba estrezado porque Alpha, su primer mejor arma de último recurso y su legado, estaba desaparecido y hasta ahora nadie le ha dado tan siquiera una idea de cómo paso eso, y no es la primera vez que pasan estas cosas. Su creación había hecho lo mismo hace unos años pero lo diferencia es que al menos si supieron a tiempo que había ocurrido pero ahora es diferente. Su segunda arma, 'Omega', era otro caso ya que 'ella' se encontraba en otra parte del mundo mientras era estudiada y vigilada al mismo tiempo que su 'hermano'.

Pero volviendo a Alpha, se preguntaba donde podía estar. No es que le importase o algo por el estilo pero simplemente no puede dejar a su creación libre, a pesar de que vivía como cualquier humano ordinario lo cierto es que sus actividades tenían que estar vigiladas con el fin de poner en marcha el 'Proyecto Alpha y Omega'; sus habilidades son superiores a los de cualquier humano en la Tierra, incluso superaría a su antigua arma biológica, 'el Tyrant-002'. Debido a los avances tecnológicos y las muestras de diversos organismos y virus, Alpha y Omega se convertirían en las perfectas armas que predeterminarían el destino del mundo, si salvarlo... o destruirlo, y él, como su creador incógnito, se sumaría en la cima del mundo como 'el nuevo Dios de este mundo'. Un mensaje que le dijo al ex-fundador de Umbrella antes de asesinarlo, nos referimos a Oswell Spencer. Pero el progreso de su proyecto aún estaba en proceso y era cuestión de tiempo cuando la verdad sea revelada y todo se lleve a cabo.

Sea donde este su primera arma humana, estaba seguro de que podía enfrentarse a todo lo que se le ponga, pues era demasiado poderoso como para ser vencido, de hecho, basado en sus cálculos si Alpha llegara a usar el 100% de todo su poder, sería suficiente como para dominar el mundo, el mismo caso pasa con Omega.

 _"Alpha... no huirás de mi tan fácilmente. Aún me perteneces, y a Umbrella..."_ -Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Excella entró en la habitación.

"Wesker... ya es la hora" - le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro. El "Sujeto" que tanto esperaba ya había llegado al continente africano.

"Voy en seguida" - contestó Albert mientras se levantaba de su asiento para empezar con su siguiente misión, 'El proyecto de Uroboros'. **(1)**

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Época Feudal (Todavía estamos en el prólogo)  
**

En algún lugar de la región, una mujer de mediana edad estaba sentada frente a la hogera mientras leía un pergamino y a la vez recitaba sus escrituras para hacer un especie de conjuro. Mientras decía el conjuro, en una caa feudal uno de los patriarcas estaba gimiendo de dolor recostado en el suelo sin razón aparente y sus compañeros no tenían idea de que pasa, luego la bruja para terminar el hechizo tomó un pedazo de papel que representaba a su victima y la echó en la hogera y así, matandolo definitivamente.

La misteriosa mujer sabía que había cumplido con su cometido, sin embargo sintió un brisa justo detrás de ella, al parecer alguien estaba había estado vigilando sus movimientos. Y no se equivocaba ya que detrás de ella estaba cierta mujer con un abanico.

"¿Tsubaki, la sacerdotisa mala?" - preguntó Kagura para confirmar su identidad. La mencionada Tsubaki se puso de pie mientras le hablaba.

"¿Vienes a detener la maldición?. Ya es tarde, terminé con mi conjuro mágico" - la anciana le comentó con satisfacción. Ella pensó que se trataba de algúna clase de demonio que planeaba vencerla, pero esta anciana no era tan fácil como aparentaba.

"Te equivocas, solo he venido por ti" - habló nuevamente Kagura y Tsubaki la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Acaso eres un demonio?" - ella lanzó su ataque hacia la mujer de los vientos.

"¡Ni lo intentes!" - Kagura repeló su conjuro con un rafaga de viente producido de su abanico - "Que anciana tan insolente eres" - dijo con una soberbia sonrisa - "Pero estamos interesados con tus poderes y necesitamos que nos ayudes"

"¿Y para que me quiere un demonio como tú?" - inquirió la anciana seriamente.

"¿Todavía sientes rencor por Kikyo?" - tras decir esa pregunta, Tsubaki se quedó atónita al escuchar ese último nombre.

"¿Dijiste... Kikyo?" - ahora si llamó su atención. Tsubaki aceptó la propuesta de esta demonio y la acompañó sea de donde provenía.

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del Diario Valiant "Alpha" Wesker, No. de Serial 3-1606377-3_

 _Día 14:_

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo un nuevo reporte en mi aventura en la época feudal. Ya han pasado dos semanas exactamente desde que me ausenté de mi época, me pregunto si en casa me están echando de menos y con eso me refiero a que si la señorita Excella no habrá perdido los estribos por haber desaparecido._

 _En fin, hasta ahora mi progreso en mi investigación ha ido progresando poco a poco y eso se debe a la información que recolecté antier, será cuestión de semanas o meses cuando finalmente lleve a cabo mi más grande invención, hasta ahora. Mi equipo y yo estamos a punto de dar otro viaje para recolectar más fragmentos de la perla pero eso tendremos que esperar ya que la señorita Higurashi tiene asuntos que arreglar de su escuela. Vaya, pobre niña, sufriendo con los deberes escolares, menos mal que le estoy doy una mano para que no se le complique tanto la existencia, pero técnicamente eso es lo de menos ya que tiene otro problema en su vida que también es una gran carga para ella._

 _Y mientras regresa yo permaneceré en la aldea y seguiré con mi investigación hasta entonces. Calculo que empezaré a tener respuestas en unas cuentas horas, bueno, si es que no me surge un percance._

 _Como sea, espero terminar lo más pronto posible para volver a donde pertenezco._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, nuestro amigo peli verde-azul estaba ocupado escribiendo en sus libretas más anotaciones de su investigación y una que otra observación. Después ya de escribir como cuatro cuartillos y media sin cesar, finalmente se dio un respiro y deció desahogarse, de su machila sacó su Ipod Touch, con 60% de carga restante.

 _"Hasta los cerebros como el mío necesitan relajarse"_ \- penso mientras se ponía sus audifonos para escuchar su música favorita y contemplar el paisaje. Luego de su machila sacó otro objeto, su Gameboy para echarse unas partidas para pasar el tiempo.

 _ **(Insertar Gameplay de Kirby's Dream land)**_

Sin embargo, su diversión se vería interrumpida por la aparición de cierto zorrito mágico.

"¡Hola Valiant!" - Shippo le llamo mientras saltaba en su hombro con su actitud optimista.

"Hola hombrecito" - Valiant le correspondió el saludo mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza. A pesar de tener la música en su cabeza podía leer los labios de la gente, así que podía conversar sin problemas.

Shippo se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo su amigo adulto y no pudo evitar preguntar - "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y que es esa caja de luces y ruiditos que tienes en las manos?"

"Esto mi pequeño amigo es un Gameboy" - le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Game...boy? Nunca he escuchado algo como eso" - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, palabra extraña para un objeto extraño.

"No es de extrañarse, también es otro invento que todavía no existe para esta época"

"Me podrías explicar como funciona esta caja mágica" - Shippo le pidió muy interesado en aprender.

"Seguro; para empezar no es una caja es un aparato de videojuegos portatiles creados a finales de los años 80 en el siglo XX. Fue creado para el entretenimiento de los humanos como medio de diversión" - Valiant le dijo el conceptó básico del aparato.

"Sigo sin entender, pero lo único que entendí es la palabra diversión" - comentó inocentemente el niño zorro.

"Pero es genial este dispositivo, muchos niños de tu edad incluyendome tuvimos la oportunidad de tener uno de estos en neustras infancias, hasta algunos adultos lo siguen jugando hoy en día, es practico por lo que puedes llevar en casi todos lados. No obstante, el material del que fue creado la Gameboy es muy resistente, incluso pudo sobrevivir a una bomba atómica y seguir operando" - el joven Wesker le explicó más detalles de su videojuego.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que todo buen gamer de la comunidad sabe de que estoy hablando).**_

"Vaya" - Shippo se quedó sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, a pesar de no entender ciertas palabras pero lo importante esa caja rectangular era asombrosa - "¿Puedo probarlo?" - preguntó mientras alzaba las manos.

"No veo por qué no" - el joven del futuro sontió y le entregó su videojuego en las peludas manos de nuestro zorrito y puso su mirada en la pantalla. Sin embargo, aun con la maravilla en sus manos no sabía que hacer.

"¿Y que hago ahora, Valiant?" - preguntó inocentemente. Valiant solo dio una carcajada pero se dispuso a explicarle las intrucciones.

"Te diré como funciona; ¿ves esta 'cruz' que está cerca de tu mano izquierda?"

"¿Esta cruz?"

"Si, eso sirve para mover al personaje en diferentes direcciones?"

"¿Que personaje?"

"Este, el que está ahí parado detrás de la pantalla" - le respondió señalando a cierto personaje que tenía forma esférica y de color blanco.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No hace explicar quien es, ¿verdad?).**_

"Ah ya veo, hola amiguito" - Shippo le saludó al monito de la pantalla pero este no le escuchó - "Creo que es algo tímido, ¿verdad?"

"Je je, no le hables Shippo. El no te escuchará por más fuerte que le hables. No es real" - Valiant le comentó con una risita - "Bueno siguo con la explicación, usa las direcciones de la cruz para mover a tu personaje a tu voluntad"

"¿Así?" - Shippo le preguntó mientras pulsaba los botones en direcciones al azar pero aun así la instrucción funcionaba.

"Exacto, mueve al personaje despendiendo del camino que tenga, ya sea ir arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha" - le siguió explicando pero luego el pequeño Shippo llegó a un punto en donde su personaje ya no se podía mover.

"¿Y ahora que hago aquí?" - le volvió a preguntar curioso.

"Facil, ¿ves estos otros dos botones que estan cerca de tu mano derecha?"

"Si"

"El botón A sirve para que tu personaje salte, de esa fomra evitas que se quede atascado en el camino" - le dijo la siguiente instrucción y su pupilo le hizo caso y presionó dicho botón para que su personaje salte.

"¡Wow, lo hize!" - dijo muy emocionado.

"Así es"

Nuestro zorrito siguió con su rutina de caminar y saltar pero luego su personaje se topó con otros que había en pantalla.

"¿Oye Valiant, estos los sus amigos de mi personaje?" - le preguntó inocentemente y planeaba acercarse ellos.

El negó con la cabeza - "Emm no exactamente Shippo, esos son enemigos del juego y quieren lastimar a tu personaje"

"¿Herirlo? ¡Pero que malos son!" - exclamó molesto - "¿Por qué querrían lastimar a mi amiguito?, el no les ha hecho nada"

"Tranquilo Shippo eso se puede arreglar, te enseñaré a como eliminar a esos molestos enemigo. ¿Ves el botón B?, pulsalo y mira lo que pasa"

"Esta bien" - el zorrito pulsó dicho botón y luego su amigo redondo abrió la boca para aspirar y después tragarse a uno de los enemigos - "¡Orale, se lo comió como si nada!"

"Ahora vuelve a presionar el mismo botón" - Valiant le dijo el siguiente paso y el obedeció, ahora su amiguito redondo escupió al monstruo que se comió en forma de estrella y este chocó con otro monstruo y ambos se desvanecieron.

"¡Genial!" - dijo con los ojos de estrella de la emoción.

"Ahora que ya sabes lo básico, sigue jugando" - el joven de las gafas le dijo con toda tranquilidad. Shippo siguió jugando con todo lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora; saltando, tragando y escupiendo eran las acciones que repetía una y otra vez, pero luego llegó a cierto punto donde apareció un enemigo gigante, un arbol con rostro.

"Cuidado Shippo, ahora estás en la fase del jefe del nivel. Ten mucho cuidado porque este no se vence facil como todos los otros"

"Entendido" - y su pequeño pupilo se dispuso a enfrentarse al jefe del nivel pero este si se le complicaba, su amigo redondo no podía tragarselo por ser demasiado grande y para colmo habían otros enemigos atacaban a su personaje sin cesar. Luego llegó un punto donde su amiguito lamentablemente perdió la vida.

"¿Ahora qué paso?" - preguntó Shippo desconcertado.

"Tu amigo acaba de perder una vida, eso fue lo que pasó" - respondió con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooooooooo, mi amiguito murió!" - el lloró porque su amigo acaba de morir, todo por su culpa. A pesar de su desdicha, Valiant no pudo evitar reirse.

"Tranquilo hombrecito, mira otra vez la pantalla" - le dijo señalando la pantalla su aparato y el volteó a ver. Su amiguito estaba ahí parado como si nada hubiera pasado

"¿Resucitó? ¡Qué bien, no está muerto!" - el celebró al saber que su personaje no murió - "¿Pero cómo paso esto?"

"Como te dije solo perdió una vida, aún le quedan otras tres, una vida tiene seis puntos vitales. Procura que tu personaje no reciba tanto daño o bien, que no caiga en los precipicios porque así perderás más pronto, ¿entendiste?"

"Creo que sí"

"¡Ahora ve por la revancha!" - le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡Siiiiiiiii!" - exclamó mientras levantaba el puño para después seguir con el juego. Ahora se vio cara a cara con el árbol con cara para así devolverle el favor, nuestro zorrito ahora con su nueva lección se aprendió la rutina del ataque enemigo y así esquivar y contraatacar. Después, llegó un punto donde el jefe finalmente es derrotado.

"¿Y aora que sucedió?" - preguntó intrigado a lo que su mentor le dijo.

"Lo que sucedió es... ¡Ganaste Shippo, venciste al jefe!" - Valiant le dijo con entusiasmo de su victoria, su personaje tomó una estrella que estaba por ahí y luego aparecieron un par más de el a sus lados mientras comenzaba a bailar.

"¿Gane? ¡Ganeeeeeeeeee!" - el pequeño zorro dio un salto de felicidad mientras celebraba su victoria, ahora si dominó este juego - "¡Esta caja mágica es fenomenal, se los enseñaré a los muchachos!" - dijo mientras recogió el Gameboy y se lo llevaba a la aldea.

"¡Ten cuidado con eso Shippo, no dejes que alguien lo rompa!" - Valiant le gritó de advertencia, luego sonrió de nostalgia al ver al niño correr. Al verlo jugar con ese aparato, le hizo recordar a si mismo en sus tiempos cuando tenía su edad - _"La juventud de ahora, o mejor dicho, la de antes"_ \- pensó mientras veía el horizonte pero luego su sonrisa comenzó a cambia a un ceño fruncido porque por alguna razón pudo sentir algo en la atmósfera, como si una conspiración estuviera ocurriendo en algún lugar en estos momento. Tal vez se era una corazonada, o simplemente era su imaginación.

 _"¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación?"_

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar de la región, se encontraba Kagura volando en su pluma escoltando a la anciana Tsubaki. En ese momento ambas se dirigían al castillo de Naraku pero tenían que pasar por una barrera de energía maligna.

"Que horror, otro campo deliberado de energía" - gruñó Tsubaki al sentir tanta energía maligna a su alrededor, se preguntaba que demonio podría crear semejante campo de energía.

"Sujetese fuerte anciana" - avisó la mujer de los vientas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de vuelo para traspasar la barrera de su creador.

Mientras tanto, el hanyo compuesto de varios demonios yacía en sus aposentos esperando a su invitada para su siguiente plan malévolo en contra de sus enemigos.

En ese mismo instante, Kagura hace su aparición - "Naraku, finalmente la encontré" - le dijo mientras dejaba pasar a la anciana Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, la sacerdotisa mala" - musitó Naraku mientras sonreía.

"¿Se puede saber para que me llamaron?" - exigió la anciana sacerdotisa seriamente, desde luego su anfitrión se dispuso a responder.

"¿Aun recuerdas la batalla que tuviste contra la sacerdotisa Kikyo hace 50 años, para robarle la Perla de Shikon?"

"Oh, ¿es usted conocedor de lo que sucedió en el pasado?" - inquirió Tsubaki curiosa, ¿cómo es que sabía eso?.

"Sacerdotisa Tsubaki, deseo pedirte algo. ¿Usarías tus poderes malignos a mi favor?" - Naraku le propuso un 'pequeño' favor.

"Y dime Naraku, si uso mis poderes a tu favor ¿que me darás a cambio?" - preguntó la anciana ya que nada en este mundo era gratis.

"Te daré la Perla de Shikon" - contestó el semi-demonio.

"¿Qué dices?" - Tsubaki abió los ojos de sorpresa cuando dijo eso, ¿así que el tiene esa perla mágica que tanto anheló hace 50 años?. En ese momento, por alguna razón la mujer comenzó a sufrir un cambio, su apariencia fue rejuveneciendo hasta tener la apariencia de una mujer joven (pero todavía el cabello canoso) - "¿La Perla de Shikon, cierto? ¿La tienes en estos momentos?" - inquirió con una sonrisa soberbia, su voz también había cambiado como su apariencia física.

Kagura se sorprendió por lo que acaba de pasar - "La anciana rejuveneció"

La joven Tsubaki frunció el ceño y se dirigió a ella - "Ten cuidado con lo que dices niña porque esta es mi verdadera apariencia"

Naraku por otro lado no estaba sorprendido, solo interesado por las habilidades de esta mujer y ya tenía una idea de lo que acaba de suceder - _"Ahora entiendo, esta mujer le vendió el alma al demonio para mantener su juventud. Sin embargo, no resultó ser una criatura muy poderosa. Desea una energía más imponente"_

Luego Tsubaki se dirigió nuevamente al hanyo - "Si realmente tienes la Perla de Shikon, te pido que me la muestres"

"¿Y para que quieres apoderarte de esta extraña joya?. En pocas palabras, ¿sueñas con la eterna juventud?" - le preguntó mientras le mostraba la perla rosada casi completa. Los ojos de la mujer de cabello canoso se engancharon en la perla y la tomó con sus manos mientras sonreía de placer, ahora si estaba dispuesta a trabajar por su generosa paga.

"Naraku, ¿en que consiste el trabajo que me pides?"

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la Aldea  
**

Pasaron las horas del día, ahora el sol se había puesto para el atardecer y nuestro amigo vestido de negro seguía en la misma posición y de brazos cruzados. Kagome ya se había retrasado porque había quedado de regresar para antes del atardecer, sin embargo para él no le importaba ya que ahora mismo el lugar no estaba tan tranquilo para él.

Seguía sin entender porque tenía esa extraña sensación dentro de si mismo, su mentalidad había sido entrenada para sentir hasta el más mínimo peligro posible en cualquier lugar. Y justo en ese momento, el viento resopló en su cara pero el no se inmutó.

 _"Parece ser que una presencia maligna está por este alrededor"_ \- sus sentidos acertaban en un 90% en probabilidades. Tenía que actuar en cautela si quería llegar al fondo de este misterio. Mientras tanto, los demás también sentían lo mismo que el joven Wesker; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede e incluso Shippo, todos podían sentir esa misma perturbación, ¿pero donde provenía y de quien se podría tratar?.

Pero para su suerte, o no. Kagome ya había regresado de su casa por el pozo, se había llevado demasiadas cosas de su época pora el siguiente viaje pero el detalle es que trajo demasiadas provisiones; comida, sus productos de belleza, sus bolsas de dormir pero no sus libros para estudiar porque ya no podía cargar más, menos mal que tenía un tutor con doctorado que era capaz de memorizarse todos esos libros que para no le son gran cosa. Sin embargo, lo que nabía la pobre chica es el peligro que la asechaba.

 _"Bien, es hora de poner marcha el plan"_ \- pensó una figura misteriosa mientras liberaba energía maligna en una serpiente que inmediatamente se fue arrastrando sigilosamente en la hierba. La serpiente espiritual estaba a punto de llegar hacia su victima pero en su camino una navaja apareció de la nada e interceptó el trayecto de la sorpresa. La serpiente a pesar de no ser vista, se retiró para evitar ser detectada por el enemigo

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - Kagome se espantó y retiró la pierna del suelo casi cayendose al pozo. Luego reconoció ese mismo cuchillo y también al dueño de esta.

"Hola" - saludó Valiant con una sonrisa y luego la chica la miró con desdén.

"¡¿Joven Valiant, por qué me asustas de esta forma?! ¡Casi me das un infarto!" - le regañó furiosa, y pensaba que Inuyasha era el quien daba las malas bienvenidas - "¿A que se debe este recibimiento tuyo?"

"Lo siento señorita, estaba practicando mi puntería y pues... mi navaja se desvió" - respondió despreocupado mientras recogía su navaja. El no estaba mintiendo del todo pero es que no podía decirle el verdadero motivo de su lanzamiento.

"¡Pues deberías practicar en otro lado, alguien podría salir herido por esas armas tan peligrosas!" - Kagome le reprochó por su pésima puntería, al parecer no era tan perfecto como presumía.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por el consejo" - Valiant aceptó todos los cargos, pero al menos estaba a salvo por ahora - "De cualquier forma, ¿como te fue en la escuela?"

"Ah eso, pues he ido mejorando poco a poco. Y todo gracias a tus enseñanzas" - le agradeció con una sonrisa - "Ahora mismo traje muchas cosas de mi casa pero tuve que dejar mis libros por llevar todo lo demás" - dijo eso con una suspiro de tristeza.

"Hmpf, no te preocupes por esos libros. Recuerda que yo soy como tu enciclopedia del cual puedes consultar cualquier duda que tengas" - dijo mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo.

"Emm... si gracias Joven Valiant" - Kagome comentó con una gota de sudor recorriendo su cabeza, al parecer el ego se le ha subido al cerebro.

"Por cierto, ¿trajiste los materiales que te pedí que trajeras?"

"Si claro, están guardadas en mi mochila" - le dijo mostrando su enorme petaca, de hecho, los objetos que pidió el joven Wesker ocupan más de la mitad de todo el peso esta.

 _"Excelente..."_ \- el comprobó el interior del morral y se dio cuenta de que si estaban otras refacciones. Un progreso más para su invento - "Gracias Higurashi, se nota que eres de fiar"

"Gracias pero... ¿podrías ayudarme a cargarla, por favor? Me ha costado trabajado mover todo esto" - ella le pidió una mano.

"Seguro, no hay problema" - es obvio que estaba capacitado para llevar esta clase de equipajes, hasta podría llevarse como una docena de mochilas del mismo peso sin sudar un gota del esfuerzo.

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha ya había llegado - "Kagome, llegaste tarde" - dijo con su mismo pésimo humor.

"Tranquilo Inuyasha, no es para tanto. Por cierto, te traje tus papas favoritas" - Kagome le comentó animada mientras le mostraba un bolsa grande de frituras.

"¡Que bien, dámelos!" - el le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y se dispuso a comer de las papas fritas. Valiant se aclaró la garganta ya que también le había pedido otras cosas además de las refacciones.

"Ah si, también traje le siguiente que me pediste Joven Valiant" - la colegiala sacó un six pack de cervezas, una cajetilla de cigarros y una bolsa de papas pero de sabor chile habanero.

"Gracias, te debo otra Higurashi" - le dijo mientras recibía sus provisiones.

"No hay de que, eso lo que hacen los amigos" - ella agradeció con una sonrisa - "Por cierto Joven Valiant, no es necesario que me digas Higurashi, solo dime Kagome ¿si?" - no es que le molestara que le dijera así, de hecho no se equivocaba para nada. Pero las personas que le llaman "Higurashi" eran los profesores de escuela o bien, algunos conocidos.

"De acuerdo" - el no se opuso ante su petición, el llamaba a las personas como se le daba la gana pero bueno, hay veces en donde hay excepciones. Pero decidió dejar eso a un lado para centrarse en otro tema - "Por cierto perrito..." - le llamó al hanyo y el volteó a verlo - "¿No has sentido algo extraño en estos alrededores?"

"¿Eh? ¿Algo extraño?" - Kagome arqueó una ceja de intriga por su comentario.

Inuyasha interrumpió su consumo de papas para responder a su pregunta - "Ahora que lo menciones, hace poco sentí un extraño olor en esta parte de la aldea pero no se de que es exactamente" - dijo muy seriamente mientras usaba su olfato.

"Bueno, pues mis sensores también me señalaron un presencia oscura también en este mismo lugar pero ahora esa señal desapareció."

"O tal vez esa presencia ya se movió otro lugar. Yo creo que se trata de algún demonio o espíritu" - supuso el peli plateado.

"Si, esa sería un posibilidad" - el peli verde-azul supuso mientras observaba el campo con el fin de encontrar al intruso.

"Oigan, ¿de que tanto están hablando ustedes dos? Me están asustando ¿saben?" - inquirió Kagome con la carne de gallina. La idea de que había un presencia sobrenatural le daba miedo ya que los fantasmas le aterraban.

"No te asustes Kagome, no hay de que preocuparse por ahora. Será mejor ir a la aldea porque ya está anocheciendo" - sugirió el joven de las gafas. Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron y le siguieron para regresar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, en un antiguo santuario ubicado en el bosque se encontraba la sacerdotisa mala y esta se mostraba algo molesta. Su plan había sido saboteado a proposito por alguien

"¿Cómo paso esto?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hace rato. Su serpiente no era visible para el ojo humano pero al parecer alguien que estuvo escondido pudo ver al espíritu de su serpiente y hasta casi le dan con un cuchillo - "Ese hombre..." - susurró mientras recordaba que había visto a un hombre misterioso con una vestimenta negra extraña y un peinado extraño junto con dos parches en los ojos. ¿Quien era ese hombre y como supo de su presencia?, al parecer tuvo suerte de que no haya ido en su busqueda pero no estaba a salvo del todo porque tenía el presentimiento de que se lo iba a volver a topar tarde o temprano.

"¿Algún problema, Tsubaki?" - preguntó Naraku quien estaba sentado en el mismo santuario, él tenía puesto su traje de mandril - "¿Acaso no pudiste recaer tu maldición sobre Kagome?" - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. De hecho, ese era su plan; maldecir el fragmento que tenía esa chica y usarla para matar a Inuyasha y a la vez matarla a ella.

"¡Silencio, solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo!" - Tsubaki gruñó ante sus burlas - "Además, ese extraño hombre de negro de alguna forma interfirió en el camino de mi serpiente y no quise arriesgar a que me encontrara"

"El extraño hombre de negro al que te refieres se llama Valiant Wesker, otro de los amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome" - Naraku le explicó quien era él ya que el tenía algo de información de él - "La verdad es que de el si debes cuidarte ya que a diferencia de ellos, ese sujeto parece tener una capacidad increíble de detectar presencias. Eso sin mencionar una gran habilidad en el combate con sus extrañas armas que son capaces de eliminar fácilmente a los monstruos"

"¿Y me los dices ahora?, ¿Entonces no te importaba si ese hombre me hubiera descubierto y/o asesinado?" - inquirió severamente la sacerdotisa ya que no le gustaba recibir los detalles más importante mientras hacía su trabajo. Ya se le hacía demasiado raro que este demonio le haya entregado la perla sin pedir nada más que recaer una simple maldición a un humano.

"Si quieres recibir la Perla de Shikon, tendrás que cumplir nuestro trato sin importar que tantos obstáculos se te presenten. Además, también deberías fijarte en ese hombre Valiant ya que también lleva consigo fragmentos de la perla de Shikon" - Naraku le contó más acerca del otro sujeto de otra región.

"¿Hay algo más?" - preguntó la sacerdotisa pero antes de que pudiera responder. Naraku había recibido un flecha quedando hecho pedazos, la sacerdotisa oscura abrió los ojos y volteó para ver quien era el responsable - "Kikyo..." - ella susurró en sorpresa, en frente de ella se encontraba la persona quien le hizo todas sus desdichas, la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

"Tu eres... Tsubaki, ¿cierto?" - inquirió la mujer de piel palida con una mirada seria. Ambas sacerdotisas se quedaron mirando fijamente una de la otra, era un especie de Deja-vu, igual que hace 50 años.

"¿Que significa esto? Esa mujer llamada Kagome... era tu reencarnación Kikyo, ¿o acaso estoy equivocada?" - inquirió Tsubaki, a lo que su rival respondió.

"Tsubaki, ¿tu intestaste lanzar esa maldición sobre Kagome?" - ella estaba al tanto de los hechos. Pero también estaba enterada de que por "alguien" su maldición falló - "Es inútil, tus poderes son demasiado débiles"

A pesar de su comentarios, Tsubaki aún sonreí con soberbia - "No te confíes Kikyo, que no soy la misma sacerdotisa que venciste en aquel entonces" - dijo mientras una marca se mostraba en su ojos drecho. Esa era la marca maldita que llevaría consigo por el resto de su vida.

"No necesitas decírmelo, con solo ver tu apariencia puedo darme cuenta" - entonces la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en su interior - "Tsubaki, has vendido tu alma a un demonio para mantenerte bella, cierto?"

"¿Por la juventud?, lo hice para mantenerme hermosa" - ella respondió mientras recordaba algo. Recordaba como hace 50 años se sentía deprimida ya que su juventud se desvanecería por el paso del tiempo, es el precio de ser un mortal a pesar de que era una de las mejores sacerdotisas de Japón, lo cierto es que no día olvidar su naturaleza humana. Entonces tenía una solución y era arrebatar la perla a la sacerdotisa Kikyo que ella tenía custodiada y así tener belleza eterna. Y sabía el momento apropiado para obtenerla, hace 50 esa mujer estaba cautivada con cierto híbrido y pensó que con esa relación estaría vulnerable pero pasó todo lo contrario y al final Kikyo terminó venciendola con la maldición que quería ponerle.

"Lamentablemente no pude robarte la Perla de Shikon, hice un pacto con un demonio y así pude mantener mi juventud. Belleza y una gran fuerza que serán eternas"

"Que impertinente" - Ese comentario le molestó un poco, ¿tan bajo dejó caer su orgullo para conservar algo tan superficial como lo es la belleza?.

"¿Y que derecho tienes tú de juzgarme?. ¿Explícame que método utilizaste para llegar aquí?" - En ese mismo momento, la sacerdotisa oscura ya se dio cuenta del aura que tenía su rival - "¿Kikyo, acaso tú... estás muerta?" - ya le parecía demasiado raro esta conversación sin saber los detalles extras: Para empezar esta mujer contaba con la misma apariencia de hace 50 años. Se supone que para estos momentos debería estar muerta o muy vieja tal vez pero no, nada de ella cambió - "Ese cuerpo no le pertenece a ningún demonio ni mucho menos al de un humano, ¿es falso?" - le preguntó con mucha confianza. Kikyo no respondió a su pregunta pero su silencio la delataba totalmente - "Kikyo, a pesar de un cadáver ambulante ¿has venido para darme un sermón?"

"Yo solo investigo de donde proviene esa energía maligna, ya que a mi no me importa lo que suceda contigo" - contestó la chica de piel pálida con indiferencia pero si tenía algo que decirle - "Tsubaki, no tengo intenciones de intervenir con lo que sea que le hagas a Kagome. Pero... si atacas a Inuyasha, en estos momentos, yo te mataré" - ella declaró con voz fría.

Al decir eso, la sacerdotisa oscura se quedó intrigada y no solo por el hecho de que eso fue una amenaza - "¿Acaso ese híbrido... te sigue importando?"

"Solo escucha mi advertencia, ¿oíste?" - preguntó por última vez la sacerdotisa antes de salir del templo y dirigirse a otro lugar.

Tsubaki solo se quedó en silencio sin sentirse inmutada ante sus amenazas - "Como si fuera a detenerme, yo venceré a todo lo que se me ponga enfrente con tal conservar esta juventud" - se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa perversa pero necesitaba buscar otra forma de eliminar a sus objetivos y a su vez a los cabos sueltos ¿pero cómo lo hará?. En ese momento, ella sacó un pergamino de su traje y de ahí le vino una idea - _"Tengo que volver al templo donde aprendí todo"_ \- pensó mientras salía del santuario con la perla de Shikon y se dirigió a las montañas.

* * *

Horas después ya en el bosque, la mujer de cabellos blancos andaba caminando para ir al lugar al que tenía pensado ir para realizar su plan para cumplir con su objetivo. Tras caminar por varios minutos, la mujer finalmente llegó a una gran muralla con un enorme portón en medio, y detrás de esto había un templo sagrado.

"¿Quien eres?" - dijo una voz escondida. En ese momento dos chicas adolescentes aparecieron armadas con alabardas.

"¿Que lugar crees que es este?" - exigió la primera chica y su compañera le seguía.

"Si eres persona vete, pero si eres un demonio te exterminaremos" - declaró la segunda.

"¡Apártense!" - Tsubaki exclamó mientras les mostraba el trozo de papel con el símbolo que concordaba con el del templo - "¡Soy Tsubaki, y este templo es donde realizé mi entrenamiento!"

Las dos guardianas al escuchar eso, intercambiaron miradas y decidieron comprobar si lo que dijo era cierto. Tras comprobar la autenticidad del documento, le dejaron el pasar al templo, Tsubaki al poco de entrar le echó un vistazo al santuario.

 _"Cuanta nostalgia me da esto. "El lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde aquel día"_ \- pensó mientras recordaba sus años de aprendiz. Recordó los momentos que pasó junto con su mentor quien le enseñó el camino de la vida. Luego la sacerdotisa volteó y vio que las dos guardianas estaban inclinadas ante ella, en señal de respeto.

"Mi nombre es Momiji" - se presentó la guardiana que tenía un kimono blanca con rojo y el cabello que combinaba con el traje.

"Mi nombre es Botan" - se presentó la segunda guardiana que vestía el mismo traje que su compañero pero de colo azul y el cabello de igual forma.

"¿Ustedes son las únicas guardianas del lugar?" - inquirió Tsubaki confusa, se suponía que debería haber más seguridad para este templo sin embargo solo ve a ellos dos.

"Nosotras fuimos las últimas discípulas del gran maestro" - respondió Momiji.

"Ya entiendo..." Tsubaki ya tenía un teoría acerca de ese último comentario, su maestro ya se había ido al otro mundo. 50 años si que pueden cambiar algunas las cosas.

"Sacerdotiza Tsubaki, usted acaba de mencionar que entrenó en este lugar ¿no es cierto?. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero podría decirnos que edad tiene?" - preguntó Momiji curiosa.

Botan asintió con la cabeza - "A juzgar por su apariencia, se ve muy joven"

"Si quieren saber, es natural que sea mayor que ustedes. Este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento" - respondió la sacerdotisa con algo de superioridad.

"¿Existe algún conjuro para mantenerse siempre joven?" - inquirió Botan también con la misma curiosidad.

Tsubaki no quería decirles el verdadero secreto de su eterna juventud así que decidió persuadirlas - "Pues si continúan con su preparación, es posible que lo consigan" - como una experta les dio un 'consejo' para sobrevivir al mundo - "Hmpf, aunque les advierto que no será facil

Las dos guardianas se quedaron atónitas al escuchar eso, entonces si seguían en el camino como están ahora mismo podrán conseguir la juventud eterna cuando tenga la experiencia suficiente. Pero que mujer tan sabia.

"Entonces señora Tsubaki, ¿cual es el principal motivo de su regreso al templo?" - preguntó la guardiana de azul.

"En estos momentos unos demonios me persiguen" - ella mintió pero fue convincente para ambas

"¿Demonios?" - preguntó algo nerviosa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza - _"¿Que haré con estos dos niñas? ¿Las mataré para que no interfieran?"_ \- pero antes de pensar en posibles respuestas. Las guardianas tomaron al palabra.

"¡Permitanos ayudarle!" - habló Momiji, su compañera Botan asintió.

"Si, además es nuestra superiora" - no obstante era una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba sus habilidades que aprendieron del mismo maestro.

Tsubaki sonrió complacida, esa era un mejor idea, que esas dos niñas se encarguen del grupo de Inuyasha y de sus amigos mientras le daban tiempo para realizar lo suyo en este templo.

"Está bien niñas, hagan todo lo posible para mantener al margen a esos"

"Si señora" - dijeron al unisono, luego intercambiaron miradas para asentir con la cabeza y después se retiraron del templo para ir al pie de la montaña.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo, se que fue algo corto pero al menos es un nuevo progreso para la historia. Como pudieron ver cambié la trama de los capitulo 60, 61, 62 y un poco del 63 de la serie pero recuerden que ese el punto, ser lo más original posible. Por ahora este fue la primera parte de otros dos capítulos que vendrán a continuación, solo esperenlo con ansias.**_

 _ **Saben, voy a tratar de seguir con la historia de "La Odisea del Saiyajin" porque esa es mi historia principal después de todo, esta historia es como un respaldo y a la vez mi alternativa en caso de que quede atascado en algún punto en la trama.**_

* * *

 **(1).- Quise hacer este pequeño fragmento del mundo actual ya que han pasado 10 capítulos desde que hablé de ello, ya era momento de mencionar a los familiares de mi OC a pesar de que este no los conozca. Y por si se lo preguntan... si, la trama de Resident Evil 5 sucede al mismo tiempo que esta, para los que conozcan ese infame juego ya sabrán como terminará la trama. Por desgracia, mi OC seguirá de incógnito ante su verdadero padre y su hermana desconocida, tal como ha sucedido en las antecesoras y al mismo tiempo a sus sucesoras.**

* * *

 _ **En fin, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que me den su apoyo con al menos un reviews porque de verdad me deprime que ya lleve mucho y que no haya mucha valoración como en mis otras obras.**_

 _ **Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	12. Capitulo 11: Alpha vs Alpha

_**¡Que onda todo el mundo!, aquí les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte del capitulo anterior, la verdad no quiero alargarles más la espera y prosigan con el relato. *;)***_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 _ **Sin nada que decir... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 11: Alpha vs. Alpha  
**

Al día siguiente, nuestro grupo permanecía en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede después de que todos tuvieran una noche no tan tranquila, y eso se debe a que todos seguían pensando en la presencia maligna de ayer, hasta ahora no sabían nada (ni siquiera Valiant), hasta que la sacerdotisa con el parche finalmente pudo resolver el misterio.

"El nombre de esa mujer es Tsubaki" - la anciana Kaede les explicaba mientras les servía un estofado a cada uno - "Hace 50 años atrás habái escuhado ese nombre entre la lista de las mejores sacerdotisas junto con mi hermana" - obviamente se refería a Kikyo. Nombre de la mujer que tenía mucho ver en las vidas de nuestros amigos del pasado.

"¿Y por qué se convirtió en mala?" - preguntó Sango intrigada pero la anciana negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea, tal vez esto sea simple coincidencia"

"Con todo respeto señora Kaede yo no pensaría lo mismo que usted" - habló Valiant de brazos cruzados y todos lo miraron intrigados.

"¿A que te refieres con eso, jovencito?" - preguntó la sacerdotiza intrigada.

"Me refiero a que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias ni la casualidad, todo esto debe ser obra del destino"

"¿El destino?"

"Si, las cosas suceden por alguna razón. Si esa mujer llamada Tsubaki regresó de su larga ausencia seguro que debe ser para ajustar algunas cuentas con algo... o con alguien. Eso y muchas cosas más suceden por alguna razón lógica, otro ejemplo sería la aparición de Kagome y la mía en esta época" - el peli-verde azul analizaba la situación como normalmente suele hacer aunque en este caso, todavía sigue sin resolver este enigma.

"Eso tiene sentido" - comentó Kagome pensativa por su argumento, nunca había pensado profundamente en eso del destino y si que tenía que hacer, ella vino a esta época por alguna razón del cual todavía no lo sabe del todo. Sin embargo, detuvo esos pensamientos ya que se quedó paralizada por un segundo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó Inuyasha al ver si reacción repentina.

"Percibo la presencia de la Perla de Shikon" - respondió la chica de cabellera azabache. Sus amigos se quedaron intrigados por su respuesta.

"Yo también la siento" - añadió Valiant - "Siento la misma presencia sobrenatural de ayer acompañado con el de la perla"

"¿Están seguros?" - inquirió Miroku curioso.

"Mis sensores están a prueba de fallas monje. Aciertan un 98% de las veces que predicen el movimiento enemigo. Osea, que casi nunca me equivoco" - comentó el joven autómata. Todo esto se debía a la teoría de la probabilidad.

"Yo creo que esa mujer Tsubaki debe llevar muchos fragmentos consigo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Shippo suponiendo su idea.

"Efectivamente Shippo, otro dato de mis sensores es que más del 80% de la perla esta ubicados en un mismo sitio. Una cantidad muy considerable a decir verdad" - nuevamente el joven de las gafas les dio más detalles. Esto parecía demasiado para ser verdad ya que se preguntaba por qué la mayor parte de ese objeto estaba ubicado en un mismo punto. Pero por otro lado no podían desperdiciar esta oportunidad; si conseguían esa trozo grande, prácticamente ya tendrían la perla restaurado, (y eso sumando con los fragmentos que tenían ahora mismo). Habían uno que otro cristal dispersos en otros lugares de la región pero eso lo resolverían más tarde.

"¿Y, en que dirección está?" - preguntó Inuyasha ansioso.

"5.2 Kilometros al norete de nuestra posición" - Valiant les señaló dicha dirección, Kagome asintió con la cabeza porque tenía razón. Luego nuestro grupo salió de la cabaña para ver su próxima destino.

"Creo que es necesario ir" - sugirió Miroku.

"Hmpf, me robaste las palabras monje" - comentó el peli verde-azul porque exacatamente iba decir lo mismo - "Vamos a patear algunos traseros" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su Gnasher y la recargaba. Sus amigos lo miraron con gotas de sudor en sus rostros.

"Joven Valiant, ¿por qué siempre quieres resolver los problemas sacando la pistola?" - preguntó Kagome sonando algo fastidiada. Para ser una persona muy lista, sus decisiones no eran del todo inteligentes.

"Si tienes una mejor forma de obtener la perla puedes decirlo ahora mismo, porque yo no creo que esa mujer nos lo entregue si se lo pedimos por favor" - comentó Valiant sonando muy sarcástico - "Aparte de nuestra primer encuentro, mencionenme una vez que mis armas de fuego no les hayan el pellejo" - el grupo se quedó en silencio porque no tenían algún argumento que contradiga el suyo - "Eso mismo pensé, todo... es... a... mi manera" - dijo entre cortados el joven Wesker.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Yo también solía resolver todo a mi modo al menos de conocerte Kagome" - comentó el hanyo, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de patear traseros.

 _"Hombres..."_ \- pensó Kagome mientras rodaba los ojos, no tenía caso discutir eso porque tenían cosas importantes que hacer ahora.

"Si, es una valiosa oportunidad para recuperar la perla" - comentó la anciana Kaede mientras venía con una caballo, estaba dispuesta a ayudar en esta vez.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, anciana Kaede?, ¿Piensas ir con nosotros?" - preguntó Inuyasha fastidiado. Solamente esa mujer estaría de estorbo.

"Su enemigo es una sacerdotisa, lo más conveniente es que los acompañe en esto" - ella insistía en venir, al menos necesitarían de sus conocimientos solo por si las moscas.

Inuyasha aun así declinó - "Pero mirarte en un espejo, ya estás muy anciana"

"Kagome..." - la sacerdotisa musitó, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Inuyasha, **¡Abajo!"** \- la adolescente dijo su conjuro y el hanyo se estrelló contra el suelo.

"¡Que muchacho tan grosero!"

 _"Esto es fastidoso..."_ \- pensó el joven Wesker con un suspiro, se nota que les gusta perder el tiempo por tonterías como esta. En fin, ignorando eso el fue a buscar su motocicleta porque el viaje va a ser largo sin duda alguna.

"¡Bien, andando!" - dijo la anciana Kaede mientras se iba a caballo.

"¡Vamos Kirara!" - dijo Sango montándose en su nekomata, Miroku iba detrás de ella.

"Levantante" - dijo Kagome ayudaba a levantar al peli plateado. Luego ella se montó en la espalda para después el se vaya a toda velocidad.

Shippo, quien había sido aplastado a la caída de Inuyasha, se quedó atrás mientras que todos los demás ya se iban adelantando - "¡Oigan no se olviden mi. Oigan!"

 ***Rum Rum!*** \- En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un motor resonando. En ese instante Valiant salió con su Beatriz y tomó a niño.

"Ya te tengo hombrecito" - dijo Valiant sosteniéndolo con una sola mano.

"Gracias Valiant" - el zorrito le agradeció por haberlo recogido, al menos era muy atento.

"Ahora aferrate a mi con fuerza porque este será un viaje agitado" - dijo mientras ponía a su pasajero en el asiento trasero de su motocicleta. Luego el joven de las gafas aumentó la velocidad de su vehículo y se adelantó el resto del grupo en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Más Tarde  
**

Aproximadamente una hora y cuarto de viaje nuestro grupo llegó a un campo abierto y en frente de este había un cerro con un extenso bosque cubriéndolo.

"¡Es allí!" - señaló Kagome e Inuyasha asintió mientras seguía corriendo. Sin embargo, Kirara rugió por alguna razón.

"¿Que te sucede Kirara?" - Sango le preguntó y su compañero comenzó a descender a tierra.

"¿Mmm?" - Valiant frunció el ceño porque detectó algo inusual - "¡Alto, todo el mundo!" - ordenó mientras frenaba su motocicleta y con ello se bajó de es esta. A continuación el y sus amigos pudieron ver algo extraño, había una especie de barrera hecha de pergaminos colgados en cuerdas que rodeaban el lugar.

 _"La señal viene en el interior de esta montaña... pero está protegido"_ \- pensó mientras veía la defensa. Al parecer ya los estaban esperando pero eso no los iba a retener por siempre.

"¿Pero que rayos es esto?" - pregunto Inuyasha.

"Un campo de protección" - respondió la anciana Kaede - "Nosotras las sacerotisas creamos estos campos para que no entren los demonios"

"Será obra Tsubaki" - supuso el monje bonzo.

"La perla de Shikon se encuentra dentro de este lugar" - comentó Kagome sintiendo la presencia de la perla.

Inuyasha simplemente comenzó a caminar sin pensarlo dos veces - "Feh!, No importa les puedo demostrar que puedo deshacer este campo"

"Espera Inuyasha..." - pero ya era tarde para avisarle ya que el hanyo se topó con uno de los pergamino en tierra y recibió un choque que lo repelió inmediatamente.

Inuyasha gruñó de furia - "¿Que diablos es esto?" - en eso, Shippo se acercó para comprobarlo por si mismo. El con un solo dedo tocó el pergamino y recibió una pequeña descarga que lo dejó aturdido.

"Calma, no sigan jugando" - dijo Miroku mientras retiraba el pergamino del suelo - "Es un campo para alejar demonios y monstruos. Descuiden, la anciana Kaede y yo destruiremos este campo" - el como figura sagrada sabía de estas cosas.

 _"Pero no todos aquí somos demonios monje"_ \- pensó Valiant, el siendo un cyborg y los demás siendo humanos podrían pasar la barrera, a excepción de Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara porque ellos si son esa especie - "Si, eso sería una buena solución. En fin, ya que ustedes dos saben de estas cosas, les dejaré esto en sus manos" - esto era un trabajo en equipo así que todos tenían que hacer algo.

"¡Allí estás demonios!"

"¡Los estábamos esperando!" - exclamaron un par de voces femeninas llamando la atención del equipo. En ese momento un par de adolescentes de trajes rojo y azul salieron de entre dos grandes piedras. Las dos sacerdotisas miraron a Inuyasha

"¡Tu debes ser Inuyasha quien quiere acabar con la señora Tsubaki!" - gritó Momiji señalándolo.

"¿Que les pasa? ¿Acaso son amigas de Tsubaki?" - preguntó Inuyasha poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"La señora Tsubaki es nuestra superiora"

"Es natural que estemos de su parte" - añadió Botan.

"¿Son sacerdotisas malas? Entonces me las van a a pagar" - amenazó el híbrido mientras abría y cerraba la palma de su mano.

"¿Sacerdotisas malas?" - preguntó Momiji intrigada.

"¿Te estás burlando de nosotras?" - preguntó Botan ofendida por su acusación erróneo.

"¿Entonces no lo son?" - inquirió el peli plateado.

"No te burles demonio. Mi nombre es Momiji" - se presentó la sacerdotisa de rojo.

"Mi nombre es Botan" - se presentó la sacerdotisa de azul.

"Somos aprendices y exterminamos monstruos como entrenamiento" - continuó Momiji.

"No nos confundas con cualquier bruja que maldice persona" - concluyó Botan.

"Parece que apoyan a la justicia" - comentó Kagome.

¿Que nos son sirvientes de Tsubaki?" - preguntó la exterminadora confundida.

"Pues no parecen demostrarlo" - dijo Valiant de brazos cruzados. Entonces analizó el poder de ambas chicas y notó que no tenían los signos vitales que se acerquen al de la presencia oscura ni que hay dentro del templo más adelante y eso le hacía intriga. Tenía el presentimiento de que ambas les habían tomada el pelo.

Miroku dio un par de pasos adelante - "Por favor jovencitas, esperen un momento" - obviamente tratándose de dos chicas lindas, iba a ser una de las suyas.

"¡Cállate. Al verte puedo deducir que eres un monje!" - Momiji le dijo apuntando con el dedo, luego se fijó en Sango - "Y tu una exterminadora. Y tu eres..." - luego apuntó hacia Kagome, Kaede y Valiant pero se quedó en blanco ya que la ropa dos de tres de ellos eran de los más raro que vieron hasta ahora.

Momiji y Botan se juntaron en bola y comenzaron a hablarse entre ellas hasta que finalmente llegaron a un conclusión.

"¡Una Sacerdotisa!" - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, no puedo negarlo" - dijo Kagome rascándose la mejilla de modestia. Técnicamente era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, por lo tanto ella se catalogaría como tal.

"¡Y tu, el del cabello de puntas con los parches negros. Tu también debes un especie de exterminador de monstruos, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Botan señalando los objetos que tenía en su espalda..

"Hmpf, no exactamente, lo que yo soy es algo que no entenderían. Pero les puedo asegurar que soy casi tan humano como ustedes dos" - respondió Valiant de brazos cruzados con u gran ego. Las dos sacerdotisas se quedaron confusas por su respuesta, ¿que habrá querido decir con eso de 'casi humano'?.

"¿Entonces por qué están ayudando a esos monstruos?" - preguntó Momiji señalando a Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara e incluso a Kaede.

"¿Yo también soy uno de ellos?" - preguntó la mujer de mediana edad perpleja, se supone que ella es igual que esas dos niñas.

"¡Nosotros no les hemos hecho daño a nadie!" - exclamó Shippo.

Las sacerdotisas se quedaron cautivadas al ver la lindura pequeño zorro y se juntaron para hablarse a si mismas.

"¿Viste Momiji? Esa criatura parece muy tierna"

"Si es muy tierna" - su compañera asintió de aprobación y luego se fijaron en Kirara y se quedaron igual de asombradas.

"Ese también es lindo" - dijo Momiji con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Si es cierto"

"¿Que haremos?"

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Valiant, solamente se quedaron intrigados por las reacciones de sus ¿enemigos?.

"¿Que haremos? No parecen malas personas" - Kagome le susurró a Inuyasha pero solo le contestó con un "Feh!".

"Lo mejor será tratar de convencerlas" - sugirió Miroku y se adelantó un poco - "¡Oigan, aprendices!"

"¡Cállate!" -ambas le impidieron la palabra al monje - "Demonio, estás ocultando tu verdadera apariencia" - Momiji nuevamente le acusó mientras apuntaba al pequeño Shippo.

"¿Qué?" - Shippo volteó a ambos lados pero no ellas no se referían nadie más que a él. El se movió a un lado a otro porque creyó que ellas estaban apuntando hacia otra persona pero no fue así.

"Te transformaste en esa linda apariencia para engañar a esas personas pero no funcionará en nosotras" - dijo Botan.

"Las apariencias a veces engañan" - añadió Momiji a su hipótesis.

"¿Queeeeeeeeee?" - preguntó el niño perplejo, ¿ahora resulta que el es el culpable?.

 _"¿Engañar, pero que les pasa a estas dos?. Están más ciegas que un topo"_ \- pensó Valiant por sus acusaciones irracionales.

"Ayyy, no sigas Shippo. Si no ceden, entonces tendré que quitarlas a la fuerza" - Inuyasha ya se hartó de tanta palabrería y estaba punto de ir tras ellas.

"Espera Inuyasha. Tratemos de convencerlas" - Kagome se interpuso para que no haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

Mientras tanto, las dos sacerdotisas jovenes ya habían tomado una decisión - "¿Lista Botan?" - preguntó la de rojo.

"Puedes confiar en mi" - respondió la de azul y entonces ambas sacaron sus artefactos sagrados.

"Tranquilas..." - Sin embargo, Miroku se había puesto detrás de ellas cuando menos se lo esperaban y eso las estremeció un poco.

"¿Tú... como llegaste aquí?"

 _"Yo sé como le hizo"_ \- pensó Valiant con una sonrisa, estas chicas si que eran inocentes para su oficio.

"Bueno, les explicaré el por qué estamos con estos _amenazantes monstruos_..." - Miroku se dispuso a explicarles a las damas acerca de la perla de Shikon y de las desgracias que acompañaban a esta. Sin embargo, mientras explicaba el muy oportunista se aprovechó para tocarles la retaguardia a ambas chicas.

"¡BASTA!" - gritaron mientras abofeteaban al monje en ambos cachetes.

"¡Que atrevido eres!" - exclamó Momiji.

"¡Seguro les vendiste tu alma y te hiciste su amigo" - añadió Botan.

Miroku suspiró - "¡Mi mano, mi mano es la que está maldita por culpa de un demonio!" - dijo muy melodramático.

 _"Baboso..."_ \- pensó Valiant mientras ponía su mano en su frente. En cierto modo su mano si estaba maldita por un demonio, pero que no se pase de tonto.

"¿Pero te refieres a otro tipo de maldición, cierto?" - preguntó Inuyasha al monje libidinoso. Sango tenía una mirada de molestia.

Luego Kagome habló - "¿Por qué se comporta así?, por su culpa nos malentendieron"

"Lo lamento amigos, perdon" - el monje se disculpó pero al hanyo le dio igual y más que igual ya estaba fastidiado por tanta perdida de tiempo.

"¿Tsubaki está del otro lado?"

"¡No les dejaremos pasar" - En ese momento, Momiji y Botan comenzaron con el primer ataque; lanzaron un montón de papeles con símbolos escritos en ellos y luego estos se transformaron en hombres de papel... diminutos.

"¿Que clase broma es esta? ¿Hombres de papel?"- a Valiant no le sorprendió el hecho de que estos papeles se movieran voluntad, sino más bien el hecho de que estos papeles son el ejercito que esas sacerdotisas convocaron para acabar con el ellos, pero que desperdicio de poder.

"¿Que son estas cosas?" preguntó Kagome tras patear a uno de los muñecos de papel.

"Son conjuros de pergamino,; es la técnica donde se le otorga un alma a un muñeco de papel" - explicó la sacerdotisa Kaede.

"¡Largo!" - Inuyasha desenfundó su Colmillo de Acero y se eliminó de un golpe a todos los muñecos que iban tras el.

"Son demasiado débiles" - hasta el fuego de Shippo era suficiente para quemarlos.

"Son unos simples muñequitos de papel" - dijo Miroko despreocupados mientras barría el suelo con su báculo.

"Es verdad" - Sango pateó algunos con sus pies, hasta Kirara en su forma pequeña derrotaba a los "soldaditos" así de facil.

Por último, una pequeña tropa iba tras el joven Wesker quienes llegaron a sus tobillos y comenzaron a ¿atacarlo?.

"Basuras..." - dijo en sentido literal mientras pisoteaba a los muñecos dejando solo uno y este intentaba huir pero logró alcanzarlo con su mano - "Uyy que lindo soldado. ¿Sabes? tengo algo reservado para ti" - Valiant desfiguró al muñeco de papel y lo cambió de forma - "Miren, hice un cisne de papel" - les dijo mostrando su origami que aprendió en sus clases de arte. El soltó el cisne de papel y este salió volando literalmente hacia sus amas junto con un par de muñecos que se retiraban.

"No les vean mal, seres malignos" - advirtió Momiji porque esto todavía no comenzaba.

"Esta fue solo una prueba, para robar unos cuantos cabellos" - dijo Botan mientras sostenían tres cabellos diferentes que habían retribuido sus muñecos en el ataque anterior

"¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es su siguiente prueba? ¿Nos van tomar la muestra de orina?" - preguntó Valiant de manera burlona, si esa era su idea entonces no debieron molestarse ya que ya estaba un médico presente. Esto era un pelea así que por lo menos que se tomen esto en serio

Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa del parche supo en ese instante lo que iban a hacer - "¿Ah, van a hacer lo que creo que pienso?"

"¿Que harán anciana Kaede?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa.

"¿Usarán nuestra apariencia para crear espíritus?"

"¿Nuestras formas?" - preguntó Valiant intrigado por ese comentario. Ahora si se tenía que poner alerta.

"Eres muy listo, monstruo" - dijo Momiji sin inmutarse a su inteligencia.

"¡Que soy una sacerdotisa!" - exclamó la vieja señora.

En ese momento, Momiji y Botan comenzaron con el ritual del conjuro mágico, con unos movimientos sincronizados lanzaron los tres papeles al cielo y luego estos se iluminaron.

"¿Usarán nuestra apariencia pero de quién?" - preguntó Kagome.

"No lo se" - respondió Kaede.

"No importa quién sea, lo voy a derrotar" - dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si mismo.

El joven peli verde-azul se quedó en silencio tratando averiguar las formas de los siguiente muñecos que iban a enfrentarse a continuación. Si su vista y memoria no le engañó, los muñecos consiguieron tres diferentes tipos de cabello, uno era plateado (probablemente de Inuyasha), otro era negro (posiblemente de Kagome o Miroku) y el último era... ¿azul?. Oh mierda... esto no daba buena señal.

En cuestión de segundos las luces se desvanecieron para revelar una silueta muy familiar para todos.

"¿Qué es eso?" - inquirió la anciana Kaede.

"Tal vez sea..." - Miroku no pudo terminar su frase ya que la primera figura reveló su apariencia.

"Si, eso temo" - añadió Sango porque si era quien creían que era.

"¿Es Inuyasha?" - preguntó Shippo al ver a una copía del hanyo de casi aproximadamente 10 pies pero con la cara un poco caricaturesca.

"Yo no soy tan feo" - Inuyasha se quejó por su copia barata pero el no era el único presente.

"Entonces el siguiente espíritu debe ser..." - Kagome no terminó su frase porque ya reconocía quien era el siguiente.

"Si, creo que si" - comentó el monje.

"Si, crees bien" - añadió la exterminadora.

"¿Entonces ese otro espíritu es Kagome?" - preguntó Shippo al ver a una Kagome igual de gigante.

"¡Nooooooooooo, yo no soy así!" - exclamó la mencionada jovencita enfurecida por su copia mal hecha, realmente no reflejaba su belleza para nada.

"Esperen, falta uno más" - dijo Kaede viendo al último restante.

"¿Acaso es quien creo que es?" - preguntó Sango perpleja al reconocer al último de los gigantes.

"¿Ese es Valiant?" - preguntó una vez más Shippo al ver a la versión gigante de otro joven del futuro y este tenía el rostro igual que los otros dos (los ojos tampoco se le veían.

 _"Hmpf, eh visto mejores"_ \- pensó Valiant y se quedó viendo con mal ojo a su copia barata, su jutsu de multiplicación al menos si reflejaba su apariencia al 100% a diferencia de este mastodonte. Puede aceptar imitaciones baratas de cualquier lugar pero esto... es demasiado.

Las dos sacerdotisas exclamaron de emoción ya que sus técnicas funcionaron

"Salió a de pedir e boca, Botan" - dijo Momiji.

"Si se ven muy lindos" - concordó Botan - "Se soprendieron, ¿no?"

"Y no solo se asemejan en la apariencia, también poseen la misma capacidad así que cuidado" - advirtió Momiji confiada.

"¡No se parece!" - protestó Inuyasha.

"¡Esa no soy yo!" - volvió a quejarse Kagome.

 _"Eso ya lo veremos"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker viendo a su copia cara a cara, a ver si como roncan duermen.

"¡Ataquen!" - ordenaron ambas e inmediatamente sus sirviente obedecieron. Los clones de Inuyasha, Kagome y Valiant fueron tras el grupo.

"¡Basta de juegos!" - exclamó Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba al ataque - **"¡Garras de Acero!"**

 _ **"¡Garras de Acero!"**_ \- el Inuyasha gigante imitó el movimiento del original pero el quien ganó fue la copia ya que su golpe conectó primero. Pero ahí no acababa ya que la Kagome gigante disparó una flecha sagrada pero por fortuna el hanyo pudo reincorporarse esquivar a tiempo.

"¡No estorbes mientras peleo, Kagome!"

"¡No llames a esa cosa por mi nombre, ¿oíste?" - la colegiala le exclamó por su error. Inuyasha nuevamente se lanzó al ataque y su versión copia también hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, Kagome comenzó a reflexionar sobre algo - _"Es cierto, si esa cosa tiene parecido con Inuyasha..."_ \- entonces se le ocurrió hace su movimiento - **"¡Abajo!"** \- Sin embargo no salió el resultado que esperaba y el Inuyasha original se estrelló contra el suelo. Su copia aprovechó la oportunidad para dalre un pisotón pero no duró mucho ya que el Hiraikotsu de Sango intervino.

"¡¿Kagome por qué me haces esto?!" - preguntó claramente molesto ya que ella intervino de una forma estupida.

"Perdón" - Kagome se disculpó por su equivocación, es que pensó que le pasaría lo mismo.

"Parece que no cuenta con 'todas las habilidades de su semejante" - comentó la anciana Kaede ya que al parecer sus copias no eran tan perfectas.

"Claro porque son impostores. Aunque lo envidio por su libertad" - comentó con algo de celos y entonces decidió usar algo mejor, desenvainó su Colmillo de Acero y su copia hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo la espada que sacó tampoco se parecía en nada al original - "Je je je, ¿que clase de espada es esa? - se burló de su espada de madera - "¡Preparate!" - pero antes de que pudiera atacar, se topó nuevamente con un pergamino sagrado provocando que perdiese el equilibrio, la Kagome falsa lanzó otra flecha pero el hanyo lo repelió con su espada - "¡Kagome, haz algo con tu hermana gemela!"

"¿Que te pasa? ¡No me iguales con esa cosa!" - protestó ella molesta. Otra vez la burra al trigo - ¿Y tu por qué no haces algo para detener a ese Inuyasha?"

"¡Ese no soy yo!"

Miroku suspiró de cansansio - "Bien, empezamos como de costumbre"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso" - Sango ofreció un relevo de parejas.

"Aunque a decir verdad, será muy dificil pelear con ellos" - comentó el monje mientras veía a los clones gigantes con las habilidades de sus amigos.

"Excelencia, usted hagase carge de Kagome" - sugirió Sango.

"¡Que no le llames por mi nombre!" - exclamó Kagome la original.

"No, creo que será fácil que extermine a Inuyasha" - sugirió el monje.

"¡Ya les dije que no soy yo!" - exclamó Inuyasha el original.

"Pero creo que sería más facil exterminar primero a Inuyasha" - sugirió la exterminadora pensando mejor las cosas.

"Si" - Miroku estuvo de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún motivo?" - tal vez sea una copia barata pero era su imagen de todos modos.

"Si, será más facil" - dijeron con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, se habían olvidado del otro clon presente quien no había atacado, ni siquiera el original se molestó en moverse.

"¿Valiant, no vas a hacer algo con tu gemelo?" - preguntó Inuyasha al peli verde-azul. Sin embargo su amigo no respondió a su duda y permaneció en la misma posición de hace unos minutos, su versión gigante hacía lo mismo que él; parado y de brazos cruzados mirandose fijamente con miradas calculadoras.

A diferencica del orejas de perro, Valiant se tomaba su tiempo para analizar a su versión falsa de si mismo y averiguar así sus debilidades: Analizando sus capacidades se dio cuenta de que su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad eran superiores a las de las otras dos copias de Kagome e Inuyasha, pero aún así no revasaban a las suyas exceptuando claro los tamaños. Analizando su inventario se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que las dos armas colgadas de su espalda; osea que no tenía la navaja diamante, ni la Hand Cannon, ni las granadas, ni sus accesorios, ni nada de esos objetos que estaban metidos dentro de su ropa.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No me pregunten como tiene todo eso debajo de sus prendas. Es solo una historia ficticia, no debe tener tanta coherencia con la vida real)**_

Otro detalle eran sus armas; su diseño tampoco se acercan a la Lancer original ni a la Gnasher, más bien parecían armas casera talladas a madera. Lo que dijo la anciana Kaede es verdad, estos clones son parcialmente la imagen de ellos sin copiar totalmente las habilidades de los originales; un claro ejemplo es el intento del abajo de Kagome y la espada de madera que intentaba simular el Colmillo de Acero de Kagome, ahora se preguntaba que tantas habilidades tenía copiadas su clon, y conociendose a si mismo sabía exactamente toda su lista de habilidades.

"Hola, tierra llamando a Valiant" - Kagome fue quien llamó porque su amigo no se ha molestado en responder a todos los llamados que le han hecho el grupo.

"Se lo que tengo que hacer" - respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Milagro, hasta que respondes. ¿Por qué no nos hiciste caso antes?" - preguntó Miroku - "¿Y como piensas vencer tu otro tú?"

"Ese muñeco es yo, así que conozco todas mis habilidades, se como vencerme al igual que los otros dos" - dijo muy seguro de si mismo - "Pero mantengase al margen, puede que esto se salgo de sus casillas" - Valiant le advirtió a su grupo mientras se fijaba en su clon, era hora ponerse a prueba. Ahora estaban Wesker contra Wesker (y también sus dos amiguitos).

 _"Hora de saber que tan bueno soy"_ \- pensó mientras iniciaba con sus ataques. Antes que nada, quería comprobar sus armas, el desenfundó su Gnasher y su clon hizo lo mismo que el. El joven Wesker disparó un escopetaso pero lo disparó en el cielo, su clon con su arma de madera hizo lo mismo pero el sonido de su disparo sonó como si fuese un cañón.

 _"Fascinante..._ " - al parecer el hechizo pudo imitar la potencia de su arma, decidió disparar los 7 cartuchos restantes hasta el punto de la recarga, su clon hizo mas o menos lo mismo, con eso se refiere a que el Vlaiant falsa solo imitaba sus movimientos ya que no contaba con los mismos cartuchos que él. Bien, pasó la primera fase, ahora viene el siguiente.

 **"¡Reppuken!"** \- el arrojó un proyectil de energía que se arrastró por el suelo.

 _ **"¡Reppuken!" -**_ Su clon murmuró la misma palabra e imitó el movimiento y arrojó la misma técnica pero la diferencia es que el tamaño del proyectil fue demasiado grande, practicmante creó una ola de nergía.

"Wow..." - murmuraron todos al ver la nueva técnica de Valiant y aún más cuando su copia imitó el mismo movimiento. Al parecer su manipulación del ki es admirable.

 _"Hmpf, impresionante pero no tanto"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker tras ver la imitación de su gigante, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños el poder resultó ser el mismo, ambos Reppukens se neutralizaron al momento de chocar. Su teoría de la semi-imitación tal vez era cierta pero necesitaba hacer más pruebas.

 **"¡Kouken!"** \- el lanzó otro esfera de energía que fue volando por el aire, el Valiant falsó el mismo movimiento y este también resultó ser del mismo tamaño que el, pero el poder nuevamente resultó ser el mismo. Luego decidió probar otra técnica, el se cruzó de brazos para forma una de sus mejores técnicas - **"¡Haoh Shou Kouken!"** \- el lanzó una enorme carga de energía y como era de esperarse el Valiant hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo esta vez ambos ataques no chocaron entre si ya que los lanzaron en sus respectivos lados y se fueron a la misma dirección.

 _"Interesante, hasta ahora ha sido capaz de igualar mis técnicas básicas"_ \- pensó tras ver eso último - _"Debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo imitandome, claro es obvio, se trata de mi de todos modos. Pero a ver si puede imitar lo siguiente que voy a hacer"  
_

"¡Oye Valiant, ya deja de estar jugando y pelea en serio!" - Inuyasha gritó ya que el joven solo se le ha pasado presumiendo sus movimiento y dejando que su copia lo imitara.

"No comas ansias orejas de perro. Solo me estoy probando para ver que tan buena es esta copia, a diferencia de ti, al menos no me ha atacado" - dijo con serenidad acompañado de un toque de burla en esa frase. El hanyo se molestó por su comentario.

"Jo jo jo, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que tan buena es esta técnica?" - preguntó Momiji mofandose del muchacho.

"No importa que tantas técnicas hagas, nuestro muñeco lo hará igual que tú" - añadió Botan igual burlandose de él.

Valiant sonrió al decir eso - "¿En serio? Haber si otro yo puede imitar esto..." - en ese instante, Valiant levantó su muñeca para activar su reloj fantasma, luego se ajustó los lentes para después desaparecer de la vista de todos.

"¡Se hizo invisible!" - gritó Shippo estupefacto, Inuyasha y el resto se quedaron igual por lo que acaban de presenciar, excepto Sango porque ella sabía lo que acaba de hacer. Las dos sacerdotisas estaban igual de sorprendidas, ese hombre hizo una técnica que parecía imposible de lograr, la invisibilidad. El clon que hicieron de él en este caso no pudo imitar lo que hizo ya que no su magia no era tan eficaz como para imitar la invisibilidad.

¿Y ahora donde estaba él?.

 _ **"¡Misogi!"**_ \- Sin embargo antes de que antes alguien pudiera reaccionar, el joven peli verde azul reapareció pero en medio del cielo y golpeó a su versión gigante con el codo dejándolo por el suelo y a su vez deshaciendo de él con un solo golpe. Pero ahí no acabo ya que miró a los clones de Kagome e Inuyasha porque eran los siguientes, el falso hanyo fue corriendo para tratar de atacarlo pero Valiabt reaccionó rápido e hizo el mismo movimiento de antes y lo golpeó de forma instantaneo, ahora quedando la falsa Kagome ella disparó una flecha pero el joven de las gafas levantó su brazo para accionar su escudo Alpha para retener la fleche y consigo devolverselo, el muñeco de Kagome recibió su propio ataque aumentdo al doble y fue vencido.

"Pero que poder..." - comentó la anciana Kaede, nunca había visto habilidades así de sorprendestes como estas. Los demás tampoco se lo creían, Valiant se batió a los tres gigantes el solito.

Mientras tanto el joven peli verde azul se ajustó las gafas y sonrió de satisfacción por otra victoria, luego fijó su vista hacia las adolescentes y estas se estremecieron.

"¡Es muy fuerte!" - exclamó Momiji en shock, ni siquiera con sus mejores hechizos pudieron detener a unos de los demonios.

"¡Será mejor huir cuanto antes!" - sugirió Botan y su compañera asintió. Pero antes de que ejecutaran su retirada estrategico, alguien ya se les adelantó.

"Yo no lo creo..." - dijo una voz detrás de ambas, se trataba nuevamente de Valiant quien se había desplazado y antes de que pudieras reaccionar, las sacerdotisas fueron noqueadas de un golpe en la nuca - "Pan comido" - dijo mientras se frotaba las manos. En ese momento el monje Miroku para comprobar el estado de ambas jovencitas.

"Solo perdieron el conocimientos. Creo que ninguna de las dos está grave, parece que no tienen heridas"

"Por supuesto que no monje, yo no lastimaría así a las damas en especial a las que no han hecho nada malo" - dijo el joven de las gafas sintiendo compasión "Y por cierto... no seas oportunista" - dijo algo con algo de verguenza por lo que estaba haciendo a continuación, le estaba toqueteando la retaguardia a las inconsientes Momiji y Botan. Sango con una mirada de disgusto le jaló las orejas al pervertido.

"¿Que haremos con estas niñas?" - preguntó Kagome.

"Cuando despierten probablemente nos ataquen de nuevo" - supuso Shippo.

Miroku pensó en una repsuesta - "No lo se, si Tsubaki las engañó o las convenció, no importa cual sea la razón si se los explicamos nos comprenderan"

"Pues yo supuse lo primero, porque los poderes de estas niñas no tienen nada que ver con la presencia que hay más adelante. A lo mejor esa Tsubaki quería que ellas nos retuvieran para algo que esta planeando, bueno esa es mi teoria" - supuso el joven Wesker.

"¿Quién se quedara para explicarles algo tan complicado?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

"Por supuesto que yo lo haré" - respondió el monje levantando la mano, los demás con expresiones de intriga.

"¿Y por qué tú, monje?" - preguntó Valiant con una mirada de incredibilidad.

"Cuidaré de ellas para explicarles para después explicarles con detenimiento"

"Ay ajá..." - Valiant no se creyó en su excusa. A lo mejor iba a aprovecharse como en las otras dos ocasiones.

"¿Oye Shippo, podrías quedarte con el monje Miroku?" - Kagome le preguntó el zorrito y el solo se le quedó mirando confuso.

"¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Y que debo hacer?"

Sango se arrodilló a su lado - "Solo tienes que vigilarlo para que no se porte mal" - y sabía exactamente a que se refería, hasta los adultos se comportan mal.

"Si hombrecito, tu manten un ojo sobre él y asegurate de que no se pase de listo" - añadió Valiant felíz mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza - " "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"

Miroku solo suspiró en derrota por tanta desconfianza en él.

"Además , tu podrás convencerlas facilmente ya que tu apariencia no es la de un ser maligno" - Kagome añadió otra de sus cualidades.

"Es verdad, estudios psicologicos dicen que a las mujeres les gustan las criaturas lindas y tiernas. Y es es algo que tu tienes por defecto"

"De acuerdo, me mantendré firme" - dijo el niño con determinación.

"Kirara, tu también quedate" - Sango le ordenó a su gata y ella maulló.

"En ese caso, el resto de nosotros irá al interior de la montaña" - sugirió Valiant armando un equipo de reconocmiento.

"Hagan lo que quieran, YO voy tras Tsubaki" - declaró Inuyasha corriendo tras el bosque.

"¡Espera Inuyasha...!" - Kaede iba a advertirle algo pero ya era tarde y el peli plateado recibió una descarga departe de la barrera de energía que todavía seguía presente - "Primero tenemos que destruir este campo" - dijo mientras iba a hacer su trabajo.

 _"Menzo..."_ \- pensó Valiant con la mano en la frente, siempre tan predescible. Ahora es el momento de armar una estrategia para completar la misión que apenas acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el templo, la sacerdotisa mala estaba a punto de culminar con el conjuro de la pagoda del templo.

"Pronto se abrirán..." - musitó la mujer de cabello blanco.

"¿Que demonios hay en este lugar?" - preguntó Kagura quien había estado supervisando a todo momento su progreso y a su vez la Perla de Shikon.

"Un demonio..." - respondió Tsubaki. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo su maestro hace mucho tiempo acerca de esta pagoda y su historia, de como un demonio fue sellado hace más de 100 años y esta criatura causó la muerte de mucha gente, y desde entonces los que han cuidado este templo han estado protegiendo el sello para resguardar al demonio. Su maestro le hizo jurar que no abriría esta pagoda por ningún motivo, pero por desgracia ella tenía otros planes en mente en este momento.

Las puertas de la pagoda se abrieron y ela se puso de pie - "El demonio que se encuentra aquí es sumamente fuerte, pero..." - le advirtió pero a la mujer de los vientos no se inmutó.

"¿Podrás domarlo con el poder de la perla?" - preguntó algo confiada.

"Si, eso intentaré" - respondió mientras se adentraba a la estructura - _"Esto a penas a dado inicio"_

* * *

Volviendo con Valiant y su equipo, estaban corriendo por el bosque con el fin de encontrar el objetivo principal.

"Oye Valiant, no te dije esto antes pero quiero saber una cosa sobre ti" - preguntó el hanyo mientras su compañero corrían

"Soy todo oídos" - comentó mientras corría a la par con él, obviamente corría lento para no dejarlo atrás a él ni a los otros. Había dejado su motocicleta con el grupo anterior por si requerían apoyo extra allá atrás.

"Es con repecto a la manera en que venciste a nuestros copias falsas, ¿que técnic hiciste o que objeto usaste para hacerte invisible?" - inquirió Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango y Kaede que estaban un poco atrás, esucharon su pregunta y querían saber lo mismo.

"Está bien te lo explicaré, primero usé este dispositivo que me sirve para camuflarme en todo, osea que me vuelvo invisible por un breve periodo de tiempo" - Valiant le respondió mientras le mostraba el reloj fantasma de su muñeca.

"¿En serio esa cosa te vuelve invisible?" - preguntó Inuyasha incredulo.

El asintió de confirmación - "Mhmm, Y no solo eso, también me permite atravesar ciertos objetos solidos como los muros por ejemplo"

"¡Wow, eso es fascinante!" - comentó Kagome impresionada - "¿Tu sabías de esto Sango?" - le preguntó a la exterminadora.

"Si, el me mostró lo mismo hace unos días. De hecho, usó esa cosa para salvarme la vida" - respondió mientras recordaba el suceso de la aldea de esas niñas de la aldea de los ninjas.

El grupo se quedó fascinado por la explicación anterior, al parecer los inventos de lsiglo XXI no paran de impresionarlos. Pero dejando eso a un lado, el grupo llegó hasta que vieron a lo lejos la entrada del templo.

"¡Alcanzo ver algo pro ahí!" - exclamó Inuyasha.

"La perla de Shikon se encuentra justo adelante" - comentó Kagome sintiendo la presencia.

"¿Es el lugar donde se encuentra Tsubaki?" - preguntó Sango.

"Si, de eso no cabe duda" - respondió el joven Wesker.

"¡Feh!" - a Inuyasha ledio igual las circustancias y se fue corriendo tras el portón.

"'¿Mmm? ¡Espera Inuyasha!" - pero era tarde para advertirle otra vez ya que el híbrido se quedó estancado en otro campo de energía.

"¿Que es esto?" - preguntó estando inmovil.

"¡Inuyasha!" - dijo Kagome preocupada.

"¿Había otro campo en el portón?" - preguntó la anciana Kaede perpleja.

 _"Sabía que esto era demasiado para ser cierto" -_ comentó el joven Wesker ya que este lugar este repleto de trampas y eso que apenas comenzaron.

Inuyasha no se rindió y se esforzó mucho para adentrarse al templo aun con su obstaculo presente. Sin embarg el poder del campo no fue lo suficiente para detenerlo y se deshizo de esta.

"Vaya, de vez en cuando este perrito hace buenos trucos" - susurró Valiant al la increible forma de librarse de una barrera de energía.

"Pero que impetuoso es Inuyasha" - comentó la sacerdotisa pensando lo mismo.

"¿Donde estás Tsubaki?" preguntó Inuyasha tras adentrarse en el templo pero no había nadie.

Valiant sacó su pistola y apuntó a varias direcciones con el fin de encontrar bio-señales dentre del lugar, sin embargo sus radares encontraron otra cosa.

 _"¿Qué... es... eso?" -_ El y sus amigos fijaron sus vistas hacia el cielo solo para ver la aura demoniaca que adornaba la atmosfera del lugar, esto no significaba bueno.

 _"Esto me da mala espina..."_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 3 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, aquí concluye la segunda parte de este capitulo, el siguiente será el último obviamente. ¿Cómo me ha quedado la historia hasta ahora?, pues si me le preguntan me está quedando bien, al menos las ideas siguen fluyendo sin que me detenga por tanto tiempo como en otras ocasiones. Ya más o menos van conociendo las habilidad de mi OC y se mostrás más y más a medida que avanza la historia.**_

 _ **Espero verlos en la siguiente parte y espero ver sus opiniones al respecto.**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	13. Capitulo 12: El Poder de Alpha

_**Que onda amigos, aquí les traiga la última parte de este capitulo para ya terminar de una vez con todo, solo sientense en donde sea que esten sentados, abran una bolsa de papas, destapen un refresco y pongan sus globos oculares en la pantalla.**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, y todo su contenido no me pertenecen para nada, son de R**_ ** _umiko Takahashi_** _ **.**_

 _ **\- Las referencias y objetos que están incluidos en esta historia tampoco son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y empresas.**_

 _ **\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 _ **Sin nada que decir... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 12: El Poder de Alpha**

¿En que nos quedamos?... Ah si, nuestro equipo había derrotado a los clones de las jóvenes sacerdotisas y ahora una parte del grupo se dirigió al templo donde estaba oculta Tsubaki y a su vez la perla de Shikon.

Valiant y su equipo iban corriendo a través del bosque pero su camino fue interferido por una olead ade monstruos que salieron del bosque.

"¡Nos estaba esperando!" - exclamó Inuyasha molesto y se propuso a matar a las bestias.

"¡Dejamelo a mi!" - dijo Valiant mientras apuntaba con la Lancer para comenzar con su ráfaga de balas y eliminar a todos los monstruos pero en lugar de disolverse en sangre, se disolvieron en papel - "Pan comido"

"¡Oye, no te pedí tu ayuda!" - Inuyasha reclamó mientras usaba su Colmillo de Acero para partir a los monstruos que quedaban.

"¿Podrías dejar el orgullo a un lado _Spot_ , no lograrás nada más que la muerte si sigues así de precipitado" - comentó Valiant con serenidad, el hanyo gruñó ante su respuesta e iba a reclamarle pero Valiant interrumpió - "¡Hay que seguir moviendonos!" - dijo mientras seguía corriendo. Unos momentos después el grupo llegó hasta el portón y después de pasarse la barrera (ver parte final del cap. anterior), se adentraron en el templo.

"¡Sal de ahí Tsubaki!" - llamó Inuyasha en voz alta.

"Entonces se trata de la Tsubaki que conozco" - comentó la anciana Kaede y todos voltearon a verla.

"¿A que Tsubaki te refieres?"

"A una de las sacerdotisas que fue escogida junto con mi hermana..." - entonces le vino un pequeño acerca de esa mujer cuando ella y su hermana Kikyo la conocieron hace 50 años aunque no tanto porque solo fue por unos breves instantes, y de ahí ya no supo nada más de ella - "No esperaba a que se convirtiera en sacerdotisa mala"

A Inuyasha le dio igual su comentario - "No me importa acerca ade tu pasado. Lo que quiero saber es donde se encuentra"

"Muchachos..." - Valiant les llamó estando de rodillas con la Lancer entre sus manos - "Detecto señales que proceden en el interior de este templo. Debe ser lo que estamos buscando" - dijo mientras apuntaba el santuario que tenían frente.

"Percibo la perla, justo ahí en el fondo" - Kagome dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo justo en el mismo lugar que el joven del futuro.

"Bien" - Inuyasha se puso en guardia para ir a ese lugar.

"Si no mal recuerdo aquó fue donde..." - Kaede habló y el grupo volvió a verla.

"¿Conoce este lugar señora Kaede?" - preguntó Sango curiosa.

"En esta región corre el rumor de que hay un demonio encerrado"

"¿Un demonio?" - inquirió Kagome algo estremecida porque los demonios siempre la sacan de sus casillas.

"Sea rumor o no, hay algo mal en este templo. Miren eso" - dijo el joven Wesker viendo hacia la aura maligna que adornaba la atmosfera del lugar. Se podía sentir la tensión a simple vista.

"¿Que habrá en esa pagoda?" - preguntó Sango tensa.

"Pronto se convertirá en su tumba" - dijo una voz femenina en el interior de la pagoda.

 _"Esa voz..."_ \- Tanto Valiant como Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron perplejos al escuchar esa voz, era extrañamente familiar. En ese momento, el portón del santuario se abrió para revelar a Kagura quien hizo su debut con su característico viento.

"Eres tú..." - Valiant musitó al reconocer a la mujer del abanicó que intentó matarlo la otra vez con el hermano de Sango. (Ver capitulo 5) - "Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Kagura, cierto?"

La mujer de ojos rojos frunció el ceño ante el joven peli verde-azul, todavía no soportaba su presencia por alguna razón.

"Joven Valiant, ¿ya habías visto a Kagura antes?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa y el asintió.

"Algo así, pero solo fue por unos momentos ya que intentó emboscarme con su ejercito" - respondió Valiant sereno.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" - exigió Inuyasha ante la creación de su némesis.

"Eso nos da a entender que Tsubaki está uniendo fuerzas con Naraku" - supuso Sango, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

"¿Así que Naraku está aquí?, me parece bien. Así le daré su merecido a Naraku junto con la bruja de Tsubaki" - comentó el peli plateado tronando sus nudillos.

"Negativo perro, no detecto alguna señal de ese individuo. Así que te llevarás una desilución" - comentó Valiant tras revisar su rastreador. Solo habían 3 señales enemigas, el de la mujer de los vientos, la sacerdotisa, y otra que pertenecía a alguien desconocido pero concordaba con la aura maligna del lugar.

Kagura simplemente sonrió - "Alto, no hay de qué desesperarse. Esta vez no me tocará pelear con ustedes, solamente vine a ver como son aniquilados" - comentó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al demonio que estaba resguardado en la pagoda. Un par de ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad acompañado de un rugido.

"¡Cuidado, un poder sobrenatural se aproxima!" - advirtió Valiant mientras se levantaba mientras apuntaba con su rifle. En ese momento, un demonio con la apariencia de un cadaver vestido de samurai salió del santuario, medía casi 3 metros de altura - _"El poder de este individuo... no es la gran cosa"_ \- pensó con decepción mientras lo analizba detenidamente para ver todos los puntos debiles de este demonio. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se le adelantó y se puso en frente del monstruo.

"¡Hmpf, no me asustas. De seguro debes ser una basura como los demás!" - luego el hanyo comenzó con el primer ataque, con su espada intentó partir al enemigo pero el monstruo reaccionó y sacó su propia catana para bloquear el ataque por completo y empujar a Inuyasha después.

"¡Inuyasha!" - exclamó Kagome preocupada pero su amigo se recuperó en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo.

El híbrido sonrió - "Bien, se ve que es un poco agil" - luego empuñó la espada para seguir con la ofensiva - "¡A ver que te parece esto. **Viento Cortante!"** \- el lanzó su técnica hacia el demonio.

 **"¡Danza de las Cuchillas!"** \- Sin embargo el ataque fue interceptado por las cuchillas de Kagura. Ella sonrió de satisfacción pero luego cambió su expresión ya que unas balas tocaron el suelo cerca de su posición, ella vio que Valiant fue quien atacó con su extraña arma. Luego el demonio quien iba a atacar a Inuyasha, fue bloqueado por la motosierra quien mutiló la mano dejando caer su espada, el demonio rugió del dolor tras perder una de sus extremidades.

"Oye, creí que estabas aquí de espectadora. Así que no seas metiche en lo que no te llaman" - dijo Valiant con una sonrisa y eso causó la molestía de Kagura.

"Valiant, te dije claramente que no necesito tu ayuda. Puedo con esllos dos" - Inuyasha le gruñó por su segunda intercepción innecesaria

"¿En serio?, porque por un segundo esos dos te iban a dar una paliza" - comentó el joven Wesker en tono burlón - "Ahora si me lo permites, acabaré con este mastodonte"

"¡Feh, no seas tan lucido. Esa presa es mía!"

"No te estoy preguntando- Cuando digo una orden, es para que la cumplas de inmediato: Ve atrás y cuida la retarguardia de los otros, ¿entendiste?" - Valiant le fulminó con la mirada mientras lo miraba con el ojo rojo detrás de su lente izquierdo. Por primera vez, Inuyasha se quedó paralizado por la mirada de alguien, digo, anteriormente había recibido esas miradas antes por parte monstruos y humanos pero este... era diferente de todos ellos. Transmitía esa escencia de seriedad y autoridad que todo lider debería tener, pero el no es el lider del grupo, ¿verdad?.

"Está bien" - dijo Inuyasha con resignación y enfundó el arma mientras se reincorporaba con el resto del equipo.

"Increible..." - Las mujeres se quedaron impresionadas por lo visto hace unos momentos, nunca antes anlguien le había hablado así a Inuyasha y que este obedeciera una orden, al menos Kagome era la única quien hacía esta labor. Parece que este chico tiene el don de la dominación como un líder debería tener.

"Bien, ahora mantenganse al margen mientras me encargo de estos sujetos" - dijo Valiant volvía al monstruo y Kagura. Primer se dirigió al samurai - "¿Qué pasa grandote, que no vasa ir por mi o tienes miedo de perder la otra mano?" - se bufó de él mientras le mostraba el arma . El monstruo rugió de ira por su comentario y no lo pensó dos veces para abalanzarse contra él - _"Todos son iguales..."_ \- pensó mientras se preparaba para luchar, guardó el rifle y en su lugar se equipó con la espada que estaba en el suelo y una granada de fragmentación que después activar su temporalizador - _"Hagamos esto..."_

El demonio con la mano única mano libre, intentó golpear al joven peli verde azul con su puño pero fue bloqueado por el brazo de Valiant quien después aprovechó la oportunidad para flanquear al enemigo, con su su propia espada clavó el arma justo en el tobillo del monstruo y este gruñó del dolo antes de caer de rodillas.

"¡Te tengo!" - exclamó mientras se subía en la espalda del monstruo y adosarle la granada en el cuello para después alejarse de él. El demonio simplemente rugió de temor ya que no podía alcanzarse lo que sea que acaban de pegarle en la espalda y no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de explotar en mil pedazos dejando en su lugar un rastro de humo. Todos los presentes, incluyendo Kagura se quedaron impresionados por lo visto, el monstruo había sido vencido con suma facilidad en una enorme explosión.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" - preguntó Kaede consternada con su único ojo visible.

"Eso anciana Kaede, lo hizo con sus armas que lleva equipo y hasta ahora todos las que nos ha mostrado Valiant son muy sorprendentes" - respondió Sango ya que ella había sido más testigo de las armas del siglo XXI, aún más que Kagome y eso que pertencen en la misma época.

Volviendo con el joven del futuro, ahora prestó atención a la mujer del abanico - "Ahora sigues tú, nena" - le dijo mientras tronaba los nudillos y ella solo crispó su ojos.

 _"Mierda, si me quedo aquí puede que..."_ \- pensó mientras hacía su cuartada, con su pluma creó un viento y una pluma gigante salió de ahí - "¡Primero encargate eliminar a Tsubaki!" - les dijo antes de huir por los cielos.

"No puede ser..." Inuyasha iba ir tras ella pero el joven de los lentes lo detuvo porque no valía la pena, por ahora. Y como dijo antes, si quisiera ir tras ella la atraparía en instantes pero deicidó ignorarla y concentrarse en la misión.

"Inuyasha, la perla de Shikon se encuentra ahí" - Kagome les dijo mientras volvían a ver la pagoda que habían dejado abierta. Dentro de esta había unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

"Aquí había un sello muy especial, algo permanecía encerrado. Pero lo rompieron y entraron" - Kaede les explicó a los jovenes.

"¿No era ese monstruo?" - preguntó Sango confundida.

"Si se pensaba sellar a ese monstruo, no se necesitaba crear un conjuro de tal magnitud"

"En eso tiene razón señora" - musitó Valiant en posición de rodillas y con el rifle empuñado - "El poder del monstruo que destruí es diferente al que está al fondo de esta pagoda. Por algo la pelea resultó muy fácil vencerlo" - respondió mientras ilumaba el oscuro sotano con la literna que tenía por conveniencia - "Me imagino que eso fue otro señuelo para ganar tiempo esa Tsubaki con lo que sea que esté haciendo"

"Eso es una excelente dedución, Joven Valiant" - comentó Kagome impresionada por su hipótesis, como todo un Sherlock Holmes sacando conclusiones.

"Eso lo sabremos si entramos" - Inuyasha estaba a punto de saltar al interior del sotano pero un rifle se puso en medio de su camino.

"Alto perrito"

"¿Ahora qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha molesto, ya estuvo bueno con sus interrupciones.

"Yo iré primero y ustedes cubran la retaguardia, ¿si?" - le sugirió con la mirada seria.

"¿Y por qué debemos hacer lo que tú digas?" - inquirió el hanyo molesto.

"Si vamos a ir todos al menos debe alguien que deba ilumine el camino, literalmente" - dijo refiriendose a la linterna que tenía de accesorio - "Aún no sabemos lo que hay allá abajo, así que hay que ser precavidos" - tenía la sospecha de que habría trampas en el sotano o algo así.

"Es un buen punto" - Kagome, Sango y la anciana Kaede estuvieron de acuerdo con su observación, conservar el elementos sorpresa es un factor importante, algo que el hanyo simplemente ignora la mayor parte de tiempo.

"Bien..." - Inuyasha gruñó porque todos estaban en su contra, y eso le molestaba. Ahora ya que estaban de acuerdo en algo, Valiant fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras con la Lancer empuñada y disparar a todo lo que se cruze en su camino, unos pasos después Inuyasha y las mujeres le siguieron.

Unos momentos después, el grupo siguió caminando a través del oscuro pasillo hasta que un momento, la escolta (Valiant), se detuvo en seco.

"¿Que seucede, Valiant?" - preguntó Sango intrigada al detenerse sin razón aparente.

"Mis sensores indican que la presencia que oculta este lugar está aumentando, cada vez se hace más y más fuerte" - respondió el joven de las gafas tras revisar su radar.

"Es cierto, también huelo a demonio justo al frente" - añadió Inuyasha ya que también sentía el olor que profana el templo.

"Me imagino que el sello se habrá roto" - supuso la sacerdotisa.

"Si, eso es una posiblidad" - comentó Valiant mientras veía nuevamente al frente y entonces vieron la luz al final del tunel, ya no había tiempo que perder - "¡Es momento de acelerar el paso, chicas!" - les ordenó mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de Inuyasha. Las mujeres quedaron atrás ya que los muchachos eran muy rápidos. Fue en ese entonces cuando vieron la luz al final del tunel.

Mientras tanto, la mencionada sacerdotisa de cabello blanco estaba ocupada con el ritual para liberar al ogro del dios dorado (al menos así se llamaba), entonces el mencionado espíritu maligno despertó de su letargo para después apoderarse el cuerpo de Tsubaki y consigo, la perla de Shikon. Tras completear el ritual, la mujer comenzaba a sentirse diferente pero placentero al mismo tiempo.

"Estos son los poderes de un gran demonio. ¡Ja ja ja ja, que maravilla!" - se dijo a si misma mientras se tocaba el ojo donde entró el demonio. Ella comenzó a reirse ya que sentía el poder fluir en su interior, sin embargo su extasis no duró mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la puerta del sotano abrirse.

"¡Con que aquí estabas aquí, Tsubaki!" - Inuyasha recriminió seriamente.

"Son ustedes, los estaba esperando" - comentó Tsuabaki mientras volteaba a ver al grupo.

"Queremos que nos devuelva la perla de Shikon"

"Y será mejor que aflojes o las cosas se pondrán feas, señora" - añadió el joven Wesker mientras la apuntaba con su rifle.

"Eres tú..." - la sacerdotisa mala se fijó en el muchacho que estaba al frente - "Tu fuiste la persona que intervino el otro día, el que lanzó el cuchillo a mi serpiente, ¿verdad?"

"Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos. ¿Acaso fue una molestia para tí?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Arruinaste mi maldición que iba a hacerle a esa mujer" - dijo refiriendo a Kagome.

"¿Cómo dijo?" - preguntó Kagome perpleja.

"Así es Kagome esa mujer quería hacerte algo malo con su serpiente, pero afortunadamente intercepté su trayecto. Por esa razón te había lanzado mi navaja cerca de tí el otro día" - al momento de decir eso, Inuyasha abrió los ojos en shock.

"¿Qué tu QUÉ?" - estaba a punto de reclamarle a gritos pero Valiant lo calmó

"Tranquilo chico, al final no le hize nada. Al menos agradece de que haya protegido a tu mujer de algo que pudo haber sido fatal. ¿sabes?"

"¿Mi-Mi mujer?" - preguntó Inuyasha consternado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de diferente color.

"Así es, debes mostrar más atención a Higurashi sino quieres que algo más le pase. Un hombre protege lo que más valora en la vida" - Valiant le dio un consejo que el hanyo debe tomar en cuenta - "Tu silencia te delata perrito, se mejor que tu que Kagome te gusta"

"¡Que tonteria!" - replicó Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "¡A mi no me gusta para nada!"

"¿Que no te gusta estar a mi lado, Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kagome con los ojos llorosos - "¡Buaaaa, pero que malo eres!"

 _"Tonto..."_ \- pensaron Sango y Kaede mientras negaban con la cabeza, nuevamente hirió sus sentimientos.

"¡Ahh... no Kagome... es que... aghh ¿cómo te explico?" - su mente entró en conflicto ya que no sabía que decir, ¿y todo por culpa de quién? - _"Me las pagarás Valiant..."_

El joven Valiant solo rodó los ojos ignorando sus peleas de pareja - "Como dijo mi compañero, mejor entrega la perla por las buenas o tendrémos que hacerlo por las malas. Y se exactamente donde lo tienes escondido" - dijo señalando el ojo derecho.

"¿Cómo supistes eso?" - preguntó Tsubaki perpleja, ¿acaso ese hombre puede ver los fragmentos de la perla?.

"Hmpf, intuición tal vez"

La sacerdotisa mala estaba fruntrandose más y más - "Si al menos me hubiera apoderado de esta valiosa joya hace 50 años..."

"¿50 años?" - preguntó la anciana Kaede mientras se ponía en frente - "Dime Tsubaki, ¿que ocurrió en aquel entonces cuando te encontraste con Kikyo?"

Entonces Tsubaki notó a la anciana que estaba con los otros - "¿Kikyo? ¿Dijiste Kikyo?" - y nuevamente recordó cuando había perdida contra esa mujer - "Kikyo fue quien tuvo la culpa. Esa mujer fría con mirada despiadada"

"¡No permitiré que te expreses así de Kikyo!" - Inuyasha le gritó por su comentario, nadie habla mal de esa mujer a sus espaldas y mucho menos en su presencia en sus narices.

 _"Mmm, parece que le sigue importando esa mujer a pesar de que rivaliza su amor con Kagome. Típico del amor"_ \- pensó Valiant tras oír su protesta. Al menos está siguiendo su consejo, un hombre protege lo que más valora.

"¡Silencio!" - exclamó la peli blanca mientras su ojo brillaba para mandar una pequeño remolino que iba en dirección directa hacia le grupo; Valiant pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque rodando hacia a un lado pero Inuyasha no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó siendo estrellado contra el muro.

"Oww, eso tuvo que doler" - comentó Valiant tras ver el impacto orejas de perro, al menos el daño no fue tan severo como para dejarlo inconsiente pero si aturdido.

"¿Ahora qué es lo que nos tienes preparado?" - preguntó mientras se reincorporaba (con ayuda de Kagome) - "¿Qué estás guardando en tu ojo derecho?"

"¡Puedo sentir como el poder del demonio corre por todas mis venas!" - respondió con mucha soberbia.

"¿Poder de demonio?" - inquirió Valiant, entonces su radar captó a esa mujer y notó que la esencia que había sentido antes ahora estaba en interior de ella. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Tsubaki comenzó a sufrir una transformación; primero sus manos, se tornaron rojos y cambiaron de tamaño y su cuerpo también se ilumanaba en el proceso. El joven peli verde azul al ver que sus datos no paraban de aparecer en sus ojos, supuso que este lugar iba a colpasar - "¡Chicas, será mejor irnos cuanto antes de este sitio antes de que nos aplasten. Corran!" - él sugirió y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a retirarse de la pagoda.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior; momentos antes el grupo de Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, las dos sacerdotisas jovenes habían llegado al templo para reunirse con sus amigos. Hace rato los muchachos habían convencido a las chicas de que ellos no eran las malas personas, sino su mentora Tsubaki y tras saber la verdad, decidieron acompañarlos para arreglar este problemas de una vez por todas.

"¿Que hace la puerta abierta?" - preguntó Botan al notar la pagoda que su maestro les advirtió que no debían abrir bajo ningúna circunstancia.

"Imposible, se supone que nadie puede abrir la pagoda prohibida" - dijo Momiji.

"¿Qué dicen, prohibida?" - preguntó Miroku perplejo por su comentario.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" - justo en ese momento la respuesta les llegó por sorpresa. Un terremoto se produjo así de la nada dejando a todos perplejos.

"¿Que ocurre?" - preguntó Shippo. Luego la pagoda comenzó a derrumbarse hasta quedar prácticamente destruido dejando una gran nube de humo. En ese momento, el grupo pudo ver unas siluetas que venían corriendo del otro lado, de ahí salieron Valiant y los demás.

"¡Inuyasha!" - exclamó Miroku al ver a sus amigos salir de esa pagoda.

"¡Muchachos!" - exclamó Kagome al ver al resto de sus amigos. Ahora todos estaban juntos otra vez

"Que alivio, menos mal que nadie este herido. ¿Que está ocurriendo en este lugar?" - preguntó Miroku.

"Ehh... creo que estan a punto de averiguarlo monje" - respondió Valiant mientras señalaba la figura que estaba emergiendo de los restos del templo.

 **"¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** \- exclamó una bestia gigante con el ojo brillante que pertenecía a Tsubaki, de hecho, este nuevo monstruo era Tsubaki - **"¡Con que esto es el poder de la perla, y también el que posee este demonio!"** \- el demonio se dijo a si mismo mientras se regodeaba ante el grupo, el sonido de su voz era una mezcla de un voz masculina y femenina formando una combinación algo extraña.

 **"¡Jajajajaja!. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Ninguno se atreve a hablar después de ver mis grandes poderes?" -** el demonio Tsubaki se bufó por las reacciones de los jovenes.

"¿El sello se rompió?" - preguntó Botan con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Esa es la señora Tsubaki? ¿Acao ella fue quien rompió el sello?" - preguntó Momiji de igual forma

"Si, fue ella, y temo que ya no es la misma persona ahora que se fusionó con ese demonio" - Valiant les respondió todavía con la Lancer empuñada. Pero ahora viendo la situación, su rifle no le servirá de mucho así que tenían que planear otra estrategia.

 **"¡Ahora que poseo estos poderes, viviré para toda la eternidad!" -** el demonio levantó una de sus manos con la intención de aniquilar a sus enemigos. Con la mano en el cielo y con ayuda del clima de la atmosfera, invocó un relampago.

"¡Rapido, alejense!" - advirtió Miroku y las sacerdotisas obedecieron sin cuestionar.

 **"¡Este poder es grandioso!"** \- exclamó Tsubaki mientras sus puño era envuelto en un relampago para después golpear a los humanos. Valiant y su equipo lograron esquivar a tiempo pero el impacto fue grande que dejó un rastro de humo.

 _"Ahora esto se puso intenso, su poder es admirable... pero se puede vencer"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker mientras analizaba al nuevo demonio. Su poder era mayor a todos los enemigos ya vencidos el día de hoy y le gustaba, esto es el desafio que tanto había esperado en todo el día. Ahora solo quedaba planear una estrategia eficaz contra ese monstruo.

Inuyasha se dispuso a atacar al enemigo, desenvainó su Colmillo de Acero y trató de cortarle el brazo pero el demonio bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo devolviendo el golpe.

"¡Colmillo de Acera fue quien recibió el impacto!" - exclamó Shippo sorprendido. El hanyo se quedó mirando con reojo al enemigo ya que era muy fuerte, su espada había sido rechazada por los nuevos poderes de Tsubaki y eso lo hacía alterar los nervios.

 **"¡Es inutil. No me detendrás!"** \- le dijo el demonio muy confiado."

"No te confiés demasiado..." - Inuyasha hizo omiso a sus palabras y decidió ir a la ofensiva por segunda vez, preparó su espada para hacer su técnica - "Recibe, **¡el Viento Cortante!"** \- él lanzó su rafaga de viento hacia el demonio y este logró impacatarle. Todos creían que el ataque iba a funcionar ya el enemigo sucumbió al ataque, luego se produjo una nube de humo y cuando se disipó el demonio salió ileso del ataque.

"No puede ser..." - musitó el peli plateado, su viento cortante no le hizo nada.

 **"¡INEPTO!"** \- Tsubaki gritó mientras lanzaba otro rayo hacia Inuyasha y nuevamente lo esquivo.

Miroku decidió intervenir en la batalla - "No hay opción, tendré que usar... ¡ **El Agujero Negro!"** \- el quitó el sello de su mano con la intención de abserber al demonio pero no fue suficiente y en su lugar el enemigo contraatacó con otro trueno, por suerte logró esquivar a tiempo.

"¡Ahora verás!" - Kagome sacó su arco con flechas para después lanzarle una flecha sagrada. Tsubaki bloqueó la flecha con su ante brazo, el ataque fue eficáz ya que la flecha sagrada le produje una leve quemadura, pero no lo suficiente como para que sientiera dolor.

El demonio se bufó por el último ataque recibido - **"¡Aunque seas la reencarnación de Kikyo. No eres un oponente fuerte!"** \- luego la quemadura de su brazo se desvaneció en segundos. Kagome se estremeció y retrocedió un poco porque su flecha no sirvió de mucho, este enemigo era formidable ya que tenía la perla de Shikon - **"¡Todos sabían que Kikyo desperdició los asombrosos poderes de la perla!"**

"Pero como te atreves..." - dijo la anciana Kaede con molestia al hablar así de su hermana mayor.

 **"¡En cambio yo, la gran Tsubaki. Soy digna de usar tal poder!"** \- nuevamente se regocijó de lo inutiles que eran sus oponentes - **"¡Han pasado 50 años para que la perla de Shikon sea finalmente mía!"**

"¡Miserable!" - Inuyasha gruñó mientras daba un salto con su espada - "¡Tu no eres nadie para quedarte con ella!" - estaba a punto de atacar pero el demonio lo golpe´p con su mano quitandoselo

 **"¡Hiraikotsu!" -** Sango lanzó su boomerango pero tampóco funcionó ya que Tsubaki lo interceptó también con su mano, así de facil. El joven Wesker frunció el ceño y fue lo más rápido posible para recuperar el arma de su enamorada y devolversela.

 **"¡MÁS, NECESITO MÁS. LA PERLA DE SHIKON PUEDE RECIBIR MÁS PODER!"** \- exclamó el demonio con hambre y sed de poder - **"¡JAJAJAJA. Hay miles de criaturas sobrenaurales que desean el poder de la perla, así que los absorberé a todos ellos. Para así vivir por la eternidad!"**

"Usará los poderes de la perla para introducir a las criaturas en su cuerpo" - comentó la anciana Kaede consternada por su objetivo.

 _"¿Asi que poder es lo que necesita?, pues no lo tendrá tan fácil"_ \- pensó Valiant notando su sucia ambición. Mucho poder significaba un gran peligro sino se sabe manejar con responsabilidad. Ahora es momento para darle una buena lección a esa puta, ¿o puto?, en fin, como sea, hora de darle sus pataditas.

"No se lo permitiré..." - Inuyasha se puso de pie pero el joven Wesker intervino.

"Inuyasha, espera... no ataques, dejame decirte una cosa" - decía mientras se ponía a su lado.

"¿Que, quieres?" - el hanyo lo miró con desdén - "No intervendrás en esta pelea como en los casos anteriores"

"Bueno, no intervendré en esta pelea... Vamos a pelear juntos" - Valiant le sugirió una mejor idea.

"Feh!, pues tampóco harás eso. Yo puedo con este demonio sin ayuda de nadie" - dijo con mucha auto-confianza.

"¡No seas bruto. Mientras peleaban insensatamente contra este mastodonte, me tomé la molestia de averiguar sus puntos debiles!"

"¿Puntos debiles?" -preguntó Inuyasha con la ceja levantada.

"¡Así es, cualquier ser tiene su punto debil, y este demonio, por más fuerte que sea, tiene su talón de aquiles. Mira ahí..." - le explicó mientras señalaba el ojo drecho de Tsubaki - "¡Ahí es donde debemos darle, es donde está la fuente de todo su poder. Solo necesitamos una combinación para bajar su defensa y dar en el clavo, pero para lograr eso necesito que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y estés dispuesto a cooperar!. ¿Captas mi plan, perrito?" - Valiant le preguntó mientras extendía su mano.

Inuyasha lo miraba con la misma desconfianza que antes, aún seguía sin caerle bien y más porque se luce a cada rato, pero, si quería obtener la perla de una vez por todas, tenía que trabajar con él como pareja.

"Bien..." - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la suya confirmando la alianza temporal - "¿Ahora cual es tu plan?"

"Simple, yo llamaré su atención todo lo posible, y cuando veas que Tsubaki flanquee, la rematas con tu espada. Un plan a prueba de tontos, ¿te parece?" - el joven Wesker le preguntó con una sonrisa y el hanyo le respondió con otra sonrisa, ahora se quedó al margen esperando a la señal.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y los demás veían como los dos hombres se ponían enfrente del demonio.

"Oigan, ¿que créen que harán ellos dos?" - preguntó Shippo al oído de Miroku.

"Me imagino que planean atacar al mismo tiempo" - no era la mejor sugerencia, pero tratandose de ellos dos siendo los más fuertes del equipo, seguro lo lograrían.

"Ojalá les funcioné el plan" - comentó Sango preocupada por sus amigos, y más por Valiant.

 _"Es bueno que ahora ambos se lleven bien"_ \- pensó Kagome con una sonrisa esperanzada ya que en momentos como este, era hora de dejar de dejar las diferencias para vencer estos obstaculos.

Volviendo a la batalla, el joven peli verde azul, se puso a unos metros en frente de Tsubaki mientras sonreía con confianza.

"¡Oye tú. Rojito!" - le llamó y el demonio bajó su mirada hacia él - "Si tanto poder es lo que deseas, pues dejame decirte una cosa de parte de todos nosotros..." - en ese instante le mostró el dedo de en medio (muchos de ustedes sabrán que significa esa señal) - "¡Ni por un carajo vamos a ser parte de tu asqueroso cuerpo, ¿entendiste fenomeno?!" - le insultó con la intención de que la criatura prestara toda su atención hacia él, y lo consigió.

 **"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES...?! ¡TÚ... INSENSANTO!"** \- ´gruñó Tsubaki mientras invocaba otro trueno del cielo - **"¡TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR!"** \- gritó mientras lanzaba el rayo azul.

 _"Esperaba a que hicieras eso..." -_ pensó mientras se preparaba para lidiar con su ataque.

"¡VALIANT!" - exclamaron todos sus amigos de preocupación (excepto Inuyasha porque el sabía lo que quería hacer). El rayo iba justo en la dirección del peli verde azul sin que este se molestara en esquivar o bloquear el ataque, o eso es lo que creían.

 **"¡Escudo Alpha!"** \- Valiant levantó su brazo para convocar su escudo para interceptar el rayo en el momento preciso, en cuestión de segundos el escudo comenzó a absorber la energía del ataque para almacenarlo en su interior.

 **"¡¿Q-Qué?"** \- preguntó el demonio perplejo al ver esto, su trueno había desvanecido de la nada al momento de chocar con ese muchacho.

"Hmpf..." - Valiant sonrió porque su defense fue más eficas que el ataque, pero ahí no terminaba - "Creí que esa era todo el potencial que tanto presumías, bobo... ¿deberia decir, boba?"

 **"¡BASTA!"** \- y sin dudarlo, le lanzó la misma técnica contra él y nuevamente lo bloqueó con el escudo.

"Vamos, ¿que no tienes algo nuevo?" - inquirio en tono de burla. El demomio rugió en ira y siguió atacando al peli verde azul con una rafaga de relampagos. Valiant seguía bloqueando cada uno de los ataques enemigos con su versátil escudo que absorbía los proyectiles enemigos.

Mientras tanto, los demás con asombro la enorme facilidad en la forma en que Valiant desviaba ese ataque, sin duda alguna ese escudo si que era eficáz, tal vez esa era la defensiva que les hacía falta.

Tsubaki por otro lado, se estaba desesperando ya que un ser insignificante estaba bloqueando todos sus relampagos que no le afectaban en nada. ¿Pero de que está hecho ese escudo?, ningún escudo normal que conocía eran tan resistente como para soportar más de una docena de relampagos.

Luego de desviar el último ataque, el joven de las gafas se bufó del monstruo - "¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste, fenomeno?" - preguntó y él o ella gruñeron de enojo - "Lo tomaré como un si. Ahora es mi turno de devolverte todo lo que me arrejaste" - dijo mientras preparaba su movimiento.

 **"¿Qué dices?"** \- antes de que Tsubaki pudiera comprender la situación. Valiant disparó un super relampago de su escudo liberando todo el poder absorbido, el demonio no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ya que el rayo lo golpeó directamente con su propio ataque - **"GUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** \- el demonio gruñía de dolor mientras era consumido por la electricidad.

"Increible..." - musitó Inuyasha al igual que el resto muy sorprendidos de lo que acaba de suceder. Tsubaki estab recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina, ahora estaba pagando el precio por anhelar tanto poder.

"¡Inuyasha, esa es la señal. Ataca ahora!" - Valiant le gritó para que su compañero aprovechara su aturdimiento mientras seguía con el ataque electrico.

"¡Si!" - el hnyo sin pensarlo dos veces y dio un salto mientras preparaba su Colmillo de Acero - _"El punto debil del demonio es..."_ \- pensó mientras veía el ojo derecho de Tsuabki - _"¡Ahí!..._ **¡Viento Cortante!"** \- lanzó su rafaga de viento y chocó direcatamente en el punto debil del demonio.

 **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** \- Tsubaki gritó de agonía mientras su cuerpo se destruía poco a poco para después desaparcer por completo.

"Lo lograron" - comentó Shippo con los ojos abiertos.

"Como un equipo" - añadió Miroku con algo tranquilidad, su plan funcionó a la perfección.

"El demonio desaparece" - comentó Momiji sorprendida mientras se ocultaba detrás del monje, su compeñera Botan asintió con la cabeza pero para sorpresa de todos había sucedido algo más.

 _"Ella sigue con vida..."_ \- pensó Valiant mientras veía el cuerpo original de la sacerditsa mala caer después de que el demonio había sido derrotado. Al parecer esta pelea aún no ha terminado.

 _"¿Pero por qué...?"_ \- pensó Tsubaki al desplomarse en el suelo, esos dos... lograron vencera aún con el poder que tenía, ¿pero cómo sucedió esto? - "Aun no me vencen... Aún mientras tenga la perla de Shikon" - Tsubaki les dijo fatigada mientras caminaba lentamente..

"¿Aún quieres más?. ¡Desiste de una buena vez o muere!" - Valiant le sugirió mientras le apuntaba con su rifle. Esa mujer no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando, a penas se puede mantener en pié.

Antes de que la peli blanca pudiera responder, su ojo derecho brilló y en ese mismo instante, un insecto muy familiar para todos salió del mismo ojo junto con la perla de Shikon casi completa y se marchó.

"¿Que diablos...?" - tanto Valiant como el resto se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasó, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban. Al parecer Naraku sabía que esto sucedería y se le había ocurrido un ultimatum para recuperar la joya, al menos eso suponían.

"¡Se llevan la perla!" - Tsubaki se quedó en shock ya que necesitaba desperadamente esa perla.

"¡No escaparás!" - Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu matando al insecto dejando la perla suspendida en el aira, pero para su desgracia Kagaura apareció en el momento oportuno para apoderarse de ella.

"Oh no, ¡no lo harás, perra!" - no iba dejar que esa mujer se saliera con la suya y huir así nada más por que le conviene - ¡Beatriz!" - En eso Valiant llama a su vehiculo, su motocicleta apareció en escena, con su forma aérea y se dirigió hacia Kagura.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó la mujer de los vientos al ver el objeto volador no identificado acercarse a ella.

"¡Embistela!" - lo ordenó mientras Beatriz rosenó en señal de obedencia.

 **"¡Danza de las Cuchiillas!"** \- Kagura agitó su abanico con la intención de matar la motocicleta pero esrta hizo un giro de alerón evitando así los ataques. En ese momento, Beatriz no chocó directamente con Kagura pero si la rozó como para que perdiera el equilibrio y así perder la perla de Shikon de sus manos y partiendola en dos partes.

 _"¡Mierda, si no recupero la perla. Naraku se enfurecerá!"_ \- pensó la mujer de ojos rojos desesperada e intentó recuperar la joya pero estaba a unos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo, no iba a lograr salvarse y recuperar la perla a tiempo asi que tenía que tomar una decisión; decidió salvar su propia vida. Convocó otra pluma para salvarse de la caída y huir lo más rápido posible ero en el proceso solo recuperó la mitad de la per - "Malditos..." - ella fulminó con la mirada al recuperar la mitad de la perla y como respuesta indirecta, recibió unos balazos que provenían en tierra.

"¡Vete como la puta que eres!" - exclamó Valiant con la voz alta mientras le disparaba nas cuantas balas más antes de que se terminara el cargador.

"¡Joven Valiant, cuida tu lenguaje. Hay un niños presente!" - Kagome le regañó mientras le tapaba los ojos al pequeño Shippo, no era necesario hablar de sa forma tan obscena

"Lo se Kagome, solo quería decirle sus verdades a esa mujer" - respondió el joven Wesker ahora con una sonrisa.

"Maldición..." - Tsubaki se quedó paralizada y luego se puso de rodillas mientras su cuerpo sufría un cambio - "¿Por qué... estoy perdiendo mi juventud?" - su piel volvió a su estado de vejéz pero eso no era todo, su vida también se estaba agotando debido a que ya no contaba con ningúna clase de poderes que le permitían estar en el mundo de los vivos - "No puedo retenerla..."

Kagome y los demás solo se limitaron a ver como la vida de esta anciana sacerdotisa se consumía poco a poco.

"Envejeció rapidamente" - comentó la colegiala al verla en su "nueva" apariencia.

"Ahora que Tsubaki perdió los poderes de sus demonios y de la perla, es normal que regresara a su apariencia actual" - comentó Kaede. No sabían por qué, pero ya comenzaban a sentir lastima por esta señora.

"¿En qué... en qué fue me equivocé?" - Tsubaki se preguntó a si mismo antes de que alguien respondiera a su pregunta retórica.

"¿Que no es obvio?. Tu sed de poder egoísta te condujeron a este destino, tu misma te hiciste esto" - respondió el joven de las gafas para que entrara en razón pero ya era tarde para eso. Al momento de decir eso, la sacerdotisa abrió su mente recordando lo que había hecho, ¿le sucedió esto por su enfrentamiento contra Inuyasha, o por su pacto con el demonio Naraku?. No, la verdadera razón ocurrió hace 50 años. cuando quería la perla de Shikon para ella misma, la verdad había estado presente todo este tiempo y ella sin darse cuenta, lastima que ya es demasiado tarde para remediar esto y ahora tenía que partir a la otra vida.

"¡Debió permanecer conmigo, para ser la sacerdotisa más grandiosa!" - exclamó por última vez antes de que su cuerpo de volviera cenizas y desaparecer en un instante dejando en su lugar solo ´su vieja tunica.

 _"Desapareció..."_ \- pensó Valiant con algo de sorpresa, ni su rastreador tuvo tiempo para captar lo sucedido, ¿pero que se le puede hacer?.

"Fue el fin de esa mujer" - comentó Miroku.

"Señora Tsubaki" - susurró Momiji mientras se acercaba a las prendas de quien fue una vez su superiora.

En ese momento, la motocicleta de Valiant aterrizó en tierra con una pequeño paquete que había recogido antes y se le entregó a su creador - "Gracias Beatriz" - dijo Valiant recogiendo cierta perla mágica - "Miren muchachos"

"¡La perla de Shikon, la recuperamos!" - comentó Shippo emocionado al igual que los demás al ver la valiosa perla, bueno, al menos solo mitad que tenía el enemigo.

"Sip, podríamos decir que esta misión fue casi completada" - dijo el joven del futuro recordando el objetivo de la misión de este día. Al menos un 50% era aceptable para él.

"¡Lo logramos. Estamos a poco de terminar nuestro viaje!" - dijo Miroku contento al tener al menos la mitad de la perla de Shikon. Solo quedaba ir tras Naraku para quitarselo definitivamente

"¡Ahora entregamela!" - exclamó Inuyasha con ansias mientras se abalanzaba contra el peli verde azul pero este esquivó su embestida - "¿Oye que te pasa?"

"Lo siento _Fido,_ pero esta perla debe estar en manos correctas y lejos de tu presencia. Y se quien es el candidato perfecto..." - luego se acercó a Kagome - "Señorita Higurashi, usted es la indicada" - le dijo mientras le entragaba la perla. Ahora pensandolo mejor, ya no necesitaba más fragmentos, con los que tiene ya eran suficientes para realizar su investigación privada, no obstante, el creía que la perla estaría más seguro con alguien que se familiarize con su poder misterioso.

"Umm... gracias, Joven Valiant" - dijo la chica de cabello azabache con una sonrisa tímida. Le daba gusto tener otra vez la porción de perla ya que recuperaron todo lo que habían perdido hace tiempo.

"¿QUÉ DICES?" - gritó Inuyasha moelsto e indignado - "¡Pero si yo vencí al enemigo con mi Colmillo de Acero!"

"Correción, NOSOTROS vencimos al enemigo, solo recuerda, ¿quien electrocutó al demonio con su magnífico escudo?" - le preguntó de manera burlona mientras le mostraba su escudo alpha.

"Es verdad" - respondió Sango estando de acuerdo con su comentario, al igual que los demás, sino hubiera sido por su escudo, tal vez no hubieran vencido a Tsubaki tan fácil.

"¡Eres un...!" - estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que Kagome intervino.

"Inuyasha, **¡Abajo!"** \- ell dijo su conjuro haciendo que el híbrido se estrellara contra el suelo.

 _"¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?"_ \- Inuyasha se preguntó a si mismo con la boca en la tierra.

Luego de la conmoción, el grupo se dispuso a retirarse del templo dejando solas a las jovenes sacerdotisas, no si antes despedirse.

"Lamentamos haberles causado muchos problemas" - dijeron al unisono.

"No se preocupen, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa" - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

"Hasta luego" - se despidió Momiji.

"Adios Shippo" - Botan se despidió del kitsune ya que se habían encariñado con él antes.

"Cuidense mucho"

"Bueno equipo, regresemos a casa" - dijo Valiant mientras se iba con su Beatriz y los demás le seguían.

"Al final nos dejamos engañar por los sucios tucos de Naraku" - dijo Miroku en un suspiro.

"¿De quien hablas?" - preguntó Inuyasha de brazos cruzados.

"De Tsubaki y de nosotros también" - de hecho lo que dijo el monje tiene sentido, todo este revoltijo comenzó por un plan de ese tramposo que no quería ensuciarse las manos.

"Y también la perla de Shikon regresó a las manos de Naraku" - comentó Sango un poco decepcionada.

"Si, pero al menos tenemos esta porción de la perla" - dijo Kagome mientras sostenía la mitad que Valiant le arrebató a Kagura. Al menos recuperaron lo que tenían antes de que cierta personita les arrebatara la perla y se le entregara a ya saben quién.

"La recuperaremos a como de lugar" - dijo Inuyasha con determinación.

"Si, tienes razón Inuyasha"

Shippo suspiró de cansancio - "Ufff, ya no puedo más estoy agotado" - este asunto de enfrentar espíritus definitivamente no era para niños de su edad.

"Entonces regresemos a casa" - sugirió Kaede y todos asintieron.

"Si, me muero de ganas de poner mis labios en una cerveza bien fría después de tanto combate" - dijo Valiant en tono burlón y no bromeaba, ya han pasado como 6 horas sin un trago de alcohol.

"Ahora que lo mencionas..." - Kagome se dirigió al hombre que venía de su misma época - "Joven Valiant, muchas gracias por el favor que nos hiciste"

"Meh, ni lo mencionen. Solo hacía mi trabajo, eso es todo" - respondió despreocupado como siempre.

"No en serio, muchas gracias. Sin tu ayuda, no hubieramos podido recuperar lo que teníamos de la perla de Shikon" - nuevamente dijo la chica colegiala, los demás también agradecian por el mismo favor y al mismo tiempo lo elogiaban por la forma en que peleó. El joven de las gafas volteó y solo levantó un pulgar en señal de confianza.

"Ejem..." - Inuyasha se aclaró la gargante - "Kagome, creo que estás olvidando de alguien" - comentó el peli plateado tratando de contener sus celos.

"¡Ay si, tampoco me olvidé de ti Inuyasha. Tu y Valiant pelearon como un buen equipo!. Se podría decir ya pueden ser amigos después de todo" - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa esperanzada por lo sucedido.

"Feh, no estés tan seguro de ello. Valiant y yo jamás seremos amigos" - dijo con su típica actitud engreída.

"Bueno, pues ya somos dos, Orejas de perro" - la verdad es que el joven Wesker no esperaba que se llevaran del todo bien después de esta pelea, pero decir gracias de vez en cuando no le afectaba en nada, después de todo, su rivalidad seguía en píe. El grupo caminó por unos segundos, pero luego un sonido provino de los arbustos e Inuyasha se detuvo por un segundo.

"Inuyasha, ¿que te sucede?" - inquirió Kagome curiosa.

El solo negó con la cabeza - "Nada, no es nada. Es solo mi imaginación" - eso dijo pero tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien los estaba vigilando pero tal vez era solo un juego mental. Valiant notó su inquietud y a diferencia suya, él si detectó una presencia detrás de los árboles, pero prefirió no decirles nada al respecto ya que de seguro se armaría un pequeño revoltijo y eso es lo último que querían lidiar. Ignorando ese problema, el grupo se dispuso a retirarse para volver a la aldea. Mientras tanto, la persona que estaba escondida era nada y nada menos que el primer amor de Inuyasha, Kikyo.

 _"Tsubaki estaba obsesionada por la perla de Shikon. Aún sabiendo que jamás la tendría._ Que obsesión... aunque no tengo derecho a jusgarla" - fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a quien sabe donde en el interior del bosque, pronto se encontrará con el hanyo en otra ocasión.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 4 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 ** _Y... con esto culmino el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Recuerde pasar por mis otras historias en mi perfil si gustan leer más._  
**

 ** _Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algun dato curioso que dejé pasar, no olviden decirmelo en la caja de reviews y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._**

 ** _Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡CHAO! n_n_**


	14. Cap13:Un Pequeño Gran Problema de Pulgas

**Hey que onda amigos, si lo lo se, muy atrasado pero como siempre todo esto tiene explicación: Mi computadora se estropeó poco después de la última actualización (Goku en Equestria) y perdí muchas pero muuuuuchas cosas que de verdad me afectaron, y por si eso fuera poco, las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo me retuvieron en ese tiempo y pues, no pude escribir casi nada en mis historias, los words que escribí de mis historias se había escrito antes de publicarlos los perdí cuando mi PC se descompuso y eso me frustó como no tienen idea. Y ahora que obtuve una notebook, mis deberes en el trabajo y casa volvieron, sin mencionar mis estudios en la universidad, pues ahora mi tiempo libre prácticamente terminó y estoy muy ocupado. En pocas palabras, les doy otra disculpa por haberme ausentado de esa forma.**

 **En fin, ahora con los anuncios, con respecto a esta actualización. Se que muchos no esperaban que lo hiciera con esta historia pero de alguna forma la inspiración me vino y pues decidí terminar. Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo ahora será de una de mis mejores historias. ¿Adivinen de cual se trata?.**

 **Por cierto, ¿recuerdan la votación del último capítulo de Goku en Equestria?, sino lo recuerdan pues se los diré ahora mismo. La votación se trataba acerca de la nueva historia que planearía para el inicio del 2017. Los candidatos fueron Fairy Tail, High School DxD y Zero no Tsukaima.**

 **El ganador resultó ser...**

 ***Insertar solo de tambores por favor***

 **"High School DxD"**

 **Así es amigos, esa serie será la siguiente en mi lista de crossovers con Dragon Ball, solo esperen al momento cuando lo publique, les aseguro que al menos el primer capitulo será en lo que queda de Enero.**

 **Y para no menos preciar los siguiente candidatos, en el mes de Febrero haré la historia con Fairy Tail y en Marzo con Zero no Tsukaima. Como verán, tengo mucho trabajo durante el año y eso me frusta, con tantos compromisos voy a estallar. Solo comprendame por favor.**

 **Como sea, espero que esto sea de su agrado y dejen su opinión al final.**

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro III)**

 **Un Viaje a través de la Época Feudal**

 **Capitulo 13: Un Pequeño Gran Problema de Pulgas**

 **(Insertar Intro 3 de Inuyasha)**

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 **Bitácora del Diario Valiant "Alpha" Wesker, No. de Serial 3-1606377-3**

 **Día 16:**

 _Aquí con un nuevo reporte del día; mi grupo y yo seguimos con nuestro viaje para recolectar los fragmentos faltantes. Hasta ahora todo iba como siempre, muy tranquilo, bueno uno que otro monstruo que nos topábamos en el camino pero no era la gran cosa ya que mi equipo y yo los derrotabamos en cuestión de minutos; con Inuyasha y su enorme espada, con el monje Miroku y sus nada despreciable agujero negro, la bella Sango con su boomerang junto con su Nekomata Kirara, y por supuesto Kagome y Shippo, aunque claro, estos últimos dos no daban apoyo en combate, se que suena grosero pero es cierto, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que sean inútiles en su totalidad porque ambos también tenían sus trucos bajo la manga._

 _En fin, con respecto a mi invento, por ahora no había noticias relevantes pero el trabajo seguía en proceso aún en mi ausencia. Dentro de poco echaré un ojo cuando ocurra algún progreso._

 _Con el último acontecimiento del día anterior, llevamos aproximadamente el 60% recolectado de la perla, y la hubiéramos recuperado totalmente si esa Kagura no se hubiese escapado, pero bueno, es mejor algo que nada, pero ya nos toparemos cara a cara contra ella y su jefe para cumplir nuestra misión._

 _Me gustaría decir más pero me tengo que cortar; mientras estoy hablando mentalmente, mis amigos y yo estamos lidiando con otra bestía y pues no es fácil escribir tu diario mientras disparo la Lancer._

 _En fin, cambio y fuera._

 _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_

 _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_

* * *

En medio de algún punto de la región de Japón, precisamente en una campo de hierbas. Valiant junto con su equipo estaban parados con la guardia en lato ya que sentían una presencia acercándose a su posición.

 _"No nos sorprenderás, desgraciado" -_ pensó Valiant mientras usaba su visor rayos x para ver donde se ocultaba la bestia, luego de unos segundos de inspección, el joven se dio cuenta de que el yokai se movía por los suelos - "¡El monstruo está sumergido en la tierra. Tengan Cuidado!" - advirtió Valiant para que después un agujero emergiera de la tierra y de ahí salió un cien pies gigante. El monstruo luego de surgir, lanzó de sus fosas un ácido pero por fortuna el equipo reaccionó rápido y esquivó el ataque.

"¡Come plomo y muere!" - fueron los gritos del peli verde azul quien dispara una considerable rafaga de balas de su Lancer mientras penetraban el cuerpo de un cien pies gigante, y pese a recibir las balas, las criatura seguía en píe tratando de contener el dolor - "Vaya, este si que es necio" - comentó mientras recargaba su rifle. El ciempiés sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el joven del futuro, pero él no se dejó y con un salto se subió a la cabeza del ciempiés - "¿Haber que te parece esto?" - dijo mientras usaba la motosierra de la partir la parte superior de la cabeza del monstruo y sacar un chorro de sangre de su interior. Luego de eso, Valiant saltó de su cabeza para regresar a tierra - "¡Muchachos, esta es su oportunidad!"

"¡Maldito!" - exclamó Miroku mientras usaba su baculo para golpearlo en la cabeza, un poco cerca del agujero donde Valiant atacó con su Lancer.

"¡Toma esto! **¡Hiraikotsu!"** \- Sango fue la siguiente en atacar con su boomerang.

 **"¡Viento Cortante!"** \- Y ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha para dar el desenlace de la batalla.

"¡Alto!" - Sin embargo, por alguna razón Kagome interrumpió la pelea dejando intrigados a todos.

"¿Pero que pasa?" - preguntó Inuyasha perplejo, a lo que Kagome le señaló la razón. El ciempiés se había quedado paralizado después del ataque de Miroku y este se tumbo en el suelo derrotado.

"Buen trabajo equipo, otro monstruo más en nuestro contador" - dijo Valiant orgulloso mientras se acercaba al grupo - "Y muy buen golpe certero, eh monje" - le dijo a Miroku y este le sonrió.

"¿Y que me dices de ti? Buena forma de debilitar a este monstruo. Te felicito" -

"Meh, es un don que tengo. Además, este monstruo no era tan poderoso, pese a su tamaño su resistencia era un poco arriba del promedio que un monstruo de tamaño normal. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, entre más grandes sean peor será la caída" - la verdad es que la resistencia de esta ciratura era baja, con un cargador y una breve pasada de su motosierra fueron suficiente para dejarlo incapacitado.

"Tienes razón" - Miroku asintió con su comentario.

"¡Uy, ¿por qué?. ¡Y justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante!" - Inuyasha se molestó ante esto, solamente dos de sus amigos se llevaron la diversión completita y el nada de nada.

"A pesar de tener un cuerpesote resultó ser debil" - comentó Shippo.

"Pensé que duraría una más" - Sango dio un suspiro de decepción ya que había monstruos que eran más pequeños que este, pero eran más fuertes y resistenes. En fin, ¿que se le puede hacer?.

"Lo importante es que acabamos con él" - dijo Miroku mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de un reso para que el espíritu de este ciempies no aterroriza estas tierras. En ese momento, el grupo escuchó las aclamaciones de parte de unos aldeanos que vivían en esta región.

"¿Que le pasa a esa gente?" - preguntó Inuyasha confuso.

"Supongo que este monstruo que aterrorizaba a esas personas. Al parecer había un aldea por estos rumbos" - supuso Valiant al ver a la multitud feliz ante ellos. Y tenía la idea les hicieron un favor al salvarlos del ciempies.

Un hombre regordete hizo una reverencia y se acercó al grupo- "Queremos darle las gracias mi buen peregrino. Verá, ese monstruo era una costante amenaza para nuestra aldea"

"¿Por esa sabandija?" - inquirió Inuyasha pero Kagome le dio un leve codazo por sus males modales.

"Permitamos mostrarles nuestro agradecimiento, le preparamos nuestro exquisito banquete" - le dijo el terrateniente con mucha amabilidad.

"Esto es parte de mi obligación, así que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión" - Miroku intentó ser modesto a su oferta, de hecho había una razón que solo el conocía.

 _"Hmpf, pero que raro de ti Miroku..."_ \- con el breve tiempo que Valiant estuvo en esta época del tiempo, ya sabía que el monje siempre aceptaba alojamiento en cualquier aldea que visitaba, ¿y ahora no quiere aceptar?. Algo no cuadraba.

El hombre bajito suspiró - "Si comprendo es una lastima. Y yo que había ordenado a las mujeres más bonitas y jóvenes para que fueran sus anfitrionas. ¿Pero que le podemos hacer?" - y justo cuando dijo esa última frase, el interés del monje se disparó como un cohete a la luna.

"Disculpe, perdón. Dicen que rechazar una invitación es motivo de una fuerte castigo" - y en nombre de todo el grupo, Miroku aceptó la oferta del terrateniente y este se alegró.

"Si se aprovecha la maldición de su mano se las hará pagar" - comentó Shippo al notar el cambio de opinión de su amigo.

"Tienes razón Shippo" - comentó Valiant rodando los ojos por la misma razón. Que casualidad que al mencionar "bonitas y jovenes" chicas, el monje ahora si este interesado, ¿a quien cree que engaña?"

"Tonto, que monje tan mañoso" - comentó Sango de brazos cruzados con la mirada entre cerrada. No sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar sus infidelidades pero era una bomba de tiempo que en algún momento estallaría.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, el grupo de Valiant fue invitado a una posada donde eran tratados como héroes tras haber salvado la aldea. Ellos junto con los aldeanos de una agradable convivencia acompañado de un buen banquete y esto le daba una buena atmósfera al lugar, algo que rara vez se veía en esta época de guerras civiles.

 _"Debo admitir que la comida es deliciosa"_ \- pensó el peli verde azul tras comer su tercera ración de guisado. El debía reconocer la comida era tan buena como en el siglo XXI, ¿o debería ser al revés?, al fin y al cabo había muchos platillos famosos tenían su origen precisamente en esta época del tiempo. Es mejor la comida casera que la comida rapida de su mundo, se le pone el trabajo. Entre todo el grupo, Valiant era el que llamaba la atención debido a todas sus características; apariencia física y sus armas, los niños y los ancianos eran los más interesado en el muchacho; haciéndoles preguntas acerca de él y todas esas cosas. Mientras tanto, cierto monje libidinoso estaba cortejando con las damas más jóvenes y bellas de la aldea, diciendo sus típicas artimañas.

 _"Hmpf, ¿pero que le pasa a este tipo?"_ \- pensó Valiant con el ceño fruncido, con esta era la cuarta chica que intenta propasarse, y al hacer todo eso, su querida Sango se molestaba, ¿Donde está el karma cuando se le necesita?.

"¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?" - Miroku le propuso a una jovencita pero antes de que esta dijera algo, una anciana la apartó y tomó su lugar.

"Si" - respondió la anciana y entonces Miroku se quedó paralizado del miedo debido a este cambio - "Tranquilo, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente. Podrían ser 15 o si lo prefiere 16, por viene siendo lo mismo. Venga conmigo" - y entonces la anciana atrevida jaló al monje para realizar lo que se propuso

 _"Y ahí está el karma..."_ \- pensó Valiant con una sonrisa diabólica y tratando de contener su risa. Esta anciana si que tiene energías, lastima por Miroku pero se lo ganó por pasarse de listo.

Por otro lado Miroku quería zafarse de las garras de esa vejete - "¡Sango por favor, ayudame con esta anciana salvaje" - le rogó pero la mencionada chica le mandó al diablo.

"Hmpf, ¿por qué no permite que esta anciana teng hijos?. Por mi no se detenga"

"Cuando se enoja da miedo" - comentó Kagome pero su ira tenía algo de razonamiento.

"Es cierto monje, dale a esta venerable anciana su última bendición. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y si son sus últimos días" - Valiant bromeó estando de acuerdo con la exterminadora. Miroku se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada por su 'ayuda'. ¿He mencionado que la anciana aun seguía sosteniendo su mano?.

"Anciana, nunca se le acaba sus energías" - comentó el terrateniente con una ligera risa. A pesar de su edad, aun quería 'acción'

"Aun puedo tener uno o dos hijos más" - tras decir ese comentario, todo los presentes comenzaron a reír de alegría. Hasta Valiant se incluyó entre las risas.

 _"Vaya, los habitantes de esta aldea tienen una simpatía considerable. Me recuerdan a los días cuando iba de maniobras"_ \- pensó el joven de las gafas sintiendo nostalgia sobre los buenos tiempos que pasó con sus camaradas en la milicia. Incluso para estos tiempos difíciles, una buen risa nunca hacía falta.

"Al ver este ambiente tan ameno en una época como esta, me hace sentir muy tranquila" - comentó Kagome alegre a lo que Inuyasha preguntó de inmediato.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'ameno?" - preguntó el hanyo confuso por esa palabra.

"Se refiere a cuando pasas momentos de convivencia con familiares, amigos o con cualquier conocido" - respondió Valiant y la chica sintió de aprobación - "¿Acaso no has tenido algún momento de ameno, orejas de perro?" - preguntó Valiant, y entonces el mencionado chico pensó en la definición que acaba de escuchar; imaginándose a él y a su hermano mayor Sesshomaru sentados en la misma habitación, frente a una mesa y comiendo mientras se fulminaban con sus mirados mirada lanzandose rayos entro ambos.

 _ **(Los que han visto el anime, ya se imaginaran la escena del parrafo ya mencionado)**_

El peli plateado gruñó tras haber imaginado eso - "Eso no puede ser ameno" - y luego se recostó sobre el piso con toda la cena aun sin digerir.

"Que mal educado, si te acuestas después de comer te pondrás como vaca" - Kagome le reprochó por sus malos hábitos pero a el le dio igual.

 _"Grosso Modo"*_ \- pensó Valiant al notar su estrés, su familia no ha de caracterizarse por ser muy conviviente, ¿verdad?. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por alguna razón, en ese momento algo estaba sonando, como si estuvieran succionando algo.

 _ **(*Nota del Autor: Grosso Modo es una palabra del idima latín que significa:**_ ** _en grandes líneas, a bulto, aproximadamente. En algunas ocasiones hemos escuchado "A grosso modo" (nunca anteponer la preposición a). Por lo tanto, podemos tomar el significado 'próximamente´para el parrafo anterior)_**

"¿Te pasa lago Valiant?" - preguntó Shippo al notar la seriedad de su amigo.

Entonces el joven del futuro se dio cuenta de que su indice de vitalidad se estaba drenando en cantidades milimétricas; revisó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que la parte donde perdía vitalidad eran en su cuello, entonces aplastó y recogió lo que estaba allí y luego lo puso sobre su mano. Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo para ver lo que acaba de hacer.

"Uy, me maree" - gimió un ser diminuto del tamaño de un alfiler. Esta criatura parecía un anciano de edad media pero este tenía cuatro brazos en lugar de dos y vestía un traje tradicional de japón.

"¿Quien rayos eres tú?" - inquirió Valiant ante el nuevo invitado. Este ser no podía ser ningún humano aunque posee las características de uno; ya que su estatura era demasiado bajo para los estándares incluso para un enano, ninguna persona podría ser tan diminuto (pero solo era posible mediante el uso de tecnología avanzada que controlase el tamaño de los objetos). A menos... de que este ser no fuese una persona.

"¡Anciano Myoga!" - comentó Inuyasha reconociendo a la pulga que era sirviente de su familia. El hanyo no mostraba gusto o disgusto ante su presencia, pero preguntaba por qué había decidido aparecerse después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Conocen a este pequeño, muchachos?" - Valiant preguntó mientra sostenía al mencionado.

"Si, es la pulga Myoga. Es otro de nuestros amigos" - contestó Kagome ya que también lo conocía como el resto del equipo - "Anciano Myoga, el el joven Valiant. Es un nuevo amigo que hicimos hace unos días, y el también viene del lugar de donde vengo yo" - ella los presentó.

"¿Una pulga dices?" - preguntó nuevamente ya que ese dato si que le interesó, y no solo porque sea conocido un conocido de sus amigos.

"Hola" - saludó el pequeño insecto con una mirada amigable. Entonces el cyborg aumentó el zoom de su vista para ver con detenimiento la apariencia del mencionado anciano y por más increíble que pareciera, si poseía las características de una pulga. Este mundo cada vez se volvía más raro - "Jamás he visto pulgas que hablan, ni mucho menos que usen ropa como una persona"

"Pues claro que lo soy joven, soy una pulga demonio que sirve a las ordenes de la familia del amo Inuyasha" - se presentó con orgullo Myoga - "Y déjame decirte que tu sangre tiene un sabor bastante peculiar" - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error - "¡Ay lo siento amo Inuyasha, no quise decir eso. Su sangre tiene un sabor exquisito que no se compara ante nadie!" - se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba.

"Feh, no me importa. Mientras que no te alimentes de mi sangre por mi toma la de quien sea" - comentó el hanyo mientras entrecerraba la mirada - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos, Myoga?" - inquirió nuevamente Inuyasha.

La vieja pulga se puso un poco nervioso al principio pero al final contestó - "Pues verá, estaba muy preocupado por usted amo Inuyasha. Fue por eso que vine y usted batalló contra ese ciempiés, lo importante es que está a salvo"

 _"Ay ajá... A otro perro con ese hueso" -_ el joven peli verde azul miró incrédulo ante su relato. Aun si hubiera aparecido, ¿en que pudo haber ayudado?, no hacía falta mencionar las diminutas e insignificantes de esta pulga como para luchar contra alguien, ni siquiera con el ciempiés anterior. ¿Que es lo que trama en verdad

Inuyasha no se creyó la mentira que le dijo, eso es típico de él - "Que casualidad que no estuvieras cuando luchamos, cuando se trata de festines eres el primero en llegar. Eres una pula cobarde"

"¡Por favor, tomelo con calma!" - él intentó explicarse pero su amo lo interrumpió.

"¿Se puede saber en donde demonios habías estado?" - el inquirió y lo único que recibió fue un risa bastante perturbadora de parte de Myoga.

 _"Oh no, ¿no me digan que esta pulga también es uno de ellos?"_ \- pensó Valiant al notar la mirada perversa de ese insecto. La estupidez definitivamente no tenía limite ni muchos en el tamaño.

"A veces hasta un anciano como yo le da pena explicar eso asuntillos tan urgentes y... je je je" - y continuó con una risa de la misma forma mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

"¡Sáquese!" - exclamó Valiant y arrojó a la pulga a de su mano hasta caer en un vela y este se quemara comicamente. Lamentablemente su habilidad de leer la mente le permitió ver lo que estaba pensando, que bueno que no hay pulgas así en su mundo. Inuyasha se rió un poco por lo que hizo, se lo merecía por ser tan pervertido.

"¿No crées que fuiste grosero con la pulga Myoga, Valiant?" - Kagome le preguntó en señal de reproche.

"Si lo dejo más tiempo sobre mi, la estupidez de esa pulga se me contagiará como un virus" - dijo mientras frotaba su mano con la otra. Esa pulga era mala influencia y más le valía que no se acostumbre al sabor de su sangre ya que debido a las cambios genéticos de su organismo, es probable que pueda presentar efectos secundarios por la dosis que bebió - "Aunque pensandolo bien, técnicamente la estupidez no es un virus en si, pero conociendo la humanidad se está propagando como uno" - su comentario llenó de intrigas a sus amigos por usar analogías - "En fin, iré afuera para tomar un cigarro y comenzar con la guardia ya que se está siendo tarde. Buenas noches" - se despidió mientras se levantaba con sus armas para dirigirse a la puerta.

Más tarde esa misma noche, aproximadamente a los 2:55 a.m. Todas las personas estaban dormidas en la casa del terrateniente, o mejor dicho, casi todos. Valiant estaba sentado vigilando con su Gnasher a la mano y esperando a que el sol apareciera de nuevo, como era su nueva costumbre en ésta época.

 _"Ya he estado aquí por más de dos semanas y aun sigo varado en ésta época. ¿Me pregunto cuanto he llevado de progreso para mi invento?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras pensaba en su laboratorio que dejó muy lejos de su posición - _"Mmm, en cuando pueda iré a echar un vistazo para trabajar un poco. Solo espero que Inuyasha y los demás sean pacientes mientras no estoy"_ \- Sin embargo, sus pensamiento se interrumpieron cuando sus sensores detectaron actividad cerca de él. Valiant volteó solo para encontrarse con un niño de la aldea quien estaba tirando de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué te ocurré? ¿no puedes dormir?" - El joven de las gafas inquirió al ver al infante semi adormilado. Esto era típico de los niños, el insomnio.

"Mmm, quiero hacer pipí" - dijo el niño a punto de orinar, pero había un problema. Estaba a punto de hacer del uno, justo cerca de su pierna.

"¿Qué rayos...?" - y Valiant reaccionó al instante, enfundó su escopeta y tomó al niño para que fuera hacer del baño fuera de los pasillos - "¡Aguanta un poco, aguanta un poco!" - exclamó de forma cómica mientras avanzaba más rápido. Para su fortuna, los arbustos estaban muy cerca de su posición y logró hacer que el niño liberara el liquido de su vejiga - "Uff, que alivio" - dijo en suspiro, de no haber reaccionado, habría ocurrido un 'accidente' y la que se hubiera armado - "¿Ya estás mejor niño?" - le preguntó y el infante asintió de aprobación - "Bien, pues ya ve a dormir. Y para la próxima no tomes tantos líquidos antes de dormir, ¿ok?" - le aconsejó mientras lo bajaba al suelo solo para recibir otro asentimiento del niño para después caminar de vuelta su habitación.

Valiant suspiró mientras frotaba su frente - "Estos niños... definitivamente necesitan un letrero que diga baño, o mejor aun, un baño en si" - los cuartos de baño no se desarrollarían dentro de unos siglos más adelante, y vaya que los humanos de ésta época lo necesitan - "Como sea, mejor sigo con mi puesto de vigía" - dijo mientras retornaba a los pasillos. Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

 ** _*Crash!*_ \- **se escuchó el ruido de algún golpe contra algo o alguien.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Actividad hostil?" - se dijo a si mismo mientras empuñaba la escopeta. Esto era raro, sus sensores habrían detectado momentos antes alguna señal enemigo antes de que atacara, ¿a qué se enfrentaría esta vez?. Pero para su sorpresa, vio a Miroku pero el no era el causante de la perturbación sino más bien era cierta chica con un enorme boomerang.

"¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que hice en la cena?" - preguntó Miroku mientras esquivaba un ataque de parte de la exterminadora de monstruos. Sango no dijo nada y solo siguió persiguiendo al monje.

"¿Sango, pero que hace?" - el peli verde azul estaba confundido, ¿por qué su chica quería atacar (o tal vez matar) al monje con su arma?. ¿Habrá sido por lo de la cena?, sabía que estaba molesta por haber sido mujeriego, pero no era excusa para atacarlo a ese nivel, con unas bofetadas entiende este hombre. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo se habían levantado por tanto ruido que había.

"¿Oye Valiant, que está pasando? ¿Por qué Sango quiere atacar a Miroku?" - preguntó Inuyasha molesto tras haber perdido el sueño.

"No lo sé con exactitud. Algo no anda bien con ella y es el momento de averiguarlo" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la acción.

Miroku estaba entre la espalda y la pared, en un sentido literal. Ya que la exterminadora estaba a punto de exterminar su vida y el sintiéndose indefenso en este caso. No sabía por qué se comportaba a sí, a no ser... que esté siendo manipulada por alguien.

"¡Alto!" - exclamó el joven Wesker mientras se interponía en medio del ataque de su chica y detener su Hiraikotsu con sus manos, luego le quitó el arma lo puso en tierra - "¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sango?"- le preguntó preocupado por ella. Por alguna razón Sango no dijo nada ni mucho menos se defendió ante su intercepción y se desmayó luego de unos segundos pero él la atrapó en sus brazos - _"Carajo, algo le está ocurriendo. Como si su mente y sus movimientos no respondieran su voluntad"_ \- al pensar esa hipótesis, decidió comprobar si era cierto o no su teoría. Tocó la frente de la inconsciente Sango para comenzar a leer el interior de su mente, explorando el contenido de su cerebro no pudo comprobar cual era el motivo de su extraño comportamiento, eso lo dejó más que intrigado.

"¿Oye Valiant, que le ocurre a Sango?" - Miroku le preguntó curioso al notar que las cosas se habían tranquilizado tan de repente.

"No lo sé, exploré su mente para averiguar su extraño comportamiento. Parece que volvió a la normalidad" - respondió mientras miraba a la chica inconsciente.

"¿Explorar su mente?" - preguntó Miroku, no había oído de esa habilidad antes.

"Así es, tengo la habilidad de adentrarme en los pensamientos de los seres vivos y saber que es lo que piensan. Me tomó años aprenderla pero funciona la mayoría de las veces" - explicó con serenidad.

"Interesante" - comentó mientras se rascaba la barbilla - "¿Y entonces averiguaste el problema?"

"No, por alguna razón cuando exploré sus recuerdos no encontré nada que causara su extraño comportamiento, ningún indicio siquiera. Esto no me gusta para nada" - dijo mientras pensaba profundamente.

"Quizás... alguna entidad maligna se apoderó de su mente" - supuso Miroku.

"Esa era mi última opción monje. Pero la pregunta es quién y por qué a ella, y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que esa supuesta entidad se pudo pasar de largo ante mi presencia?" - esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente - "Tal vez debamos investigar mañana, para averiguar quien es el responsable"

"Buena idea" - Miroku asintió con la cabeza, cuando se trata de buscar espíritus el es bueno en eso. Aunque por otra razón sería por el bienestar de Sango, no se perdonaría si le pasara algo.

En ese momento se escucharon los gemidos de alguien despertando, esa era Sango quien había recuperado la consiencia - ¿Mmm? ¿Valiant, Excelencia?" - preguntó la chica al notar a ambos hombres.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" - preguntó el joven del futuro seriamente.

"Si, pero... ¿que estoy haciendo afuera?" - volvió a preguntar tras notar que estaba en el exterior en pijama.

"Al parecer algo o alguien se apoderó de tu mente y casi te obligó a matar al monje" - respondió dejando sorprendida a la chica.

"¿Yo iba a hacer eso?" - preguntó perpleja y recibió el asentimiento de ambos - "Lo siento excelencia"

"No importa, no es tu culpa de todos modos" - dijo Miroku aliviado pero luego cambió su expresión - "De lo que estoy seguro es que algo poseyó a Sango"

"Pero... yo no recuerdo nada" - comentó la exterminadora ya que nadie la había invadido en su dormitorio.

"Es natural que cuando a alguien le lavan el cerebro, esta pierda algunos recuerdos" - añadió Valiant - _"De hecho, tal vez por eso no pude ver nada en su mente"_

"¿Qué clase de criatura fue la culpable?" - preguntó Kagome quien había entrado hace poco.

"Si, además no percibo alguna presencia maligna por aquí" - añadió Inuyasha.

"Tampoco yo Inuyasha, y esto me intriga más ya que esa presencia pudo evadirme aun estando despierto de madrugada"

"¿Hablan en serio?" - dijo una nueva voz y esa era la de la pulga Myoga quien estaba escondido en la ropa de Miroku.

"¡Anciano Myoga! ¿desde cuando estás con Miroku?" - el peli plateado exclamó al notar a su sirviente y este se sobresaltó del susto. La pulga miró por todos lados antes de responder.

"¿Están seguros de que no percibieron algo?" - preguntó de forma ignorante y esto causó molestia en Inuyasha.

"¿No estarás ocultando algo, verdad?" - indagó mientras la vieja pulga se estremecía de los nervios.

"¡No, para nada para nada!"

Valiant se quedó pensando mientras ponía su dedo en la barbilla, ahora que Inuyasha lo mencionaba, no había visto a esa pulga desde la cena y no detectó actividad de él durante la noche. Esto era común, su sensores no percibían al 100% la presencia de todos los seres vivos de la Tierra ya que algunos eran tan insignificantes que pasan desapercibidos, los insectos son un claro ejemplo de ellos. Tenía otra teoría en mente, tal vez había un ser que tenía las mismas características que el anciano Myoga y este fue el que se apoderó de la mente de Sango. Pero tenía la sospecha de que esta pulga sabía algo al respecto ya que había estado comportándose muy raro, a pesar de que no conocía el verdadero comportamiento de este por el corto tiempo que lo conocía, el sabía mucho de psicología en general como para saber cuando alguien oculta algo.

En ese momento, a Sango también le vino una teoría propia - "Ahora recuerdo que mi padre me contó hace tiempo acerca de criaturas que expulsan un poder maligno luego de haber muerto"

"¿Después de haber muerto?" - inquirió Kagome confusa.

"Esa sería una buena suposición, querida" - Valiant estuvo de acuerdo con su teoría - "Y recientemente habíamos matado a un ciempiés, ¿cierto?"

"Es verdad Valiant" - dijo Miroku, y si no mal recordaba el fue quien dio el golpe de gracia. Tal vez hizo esto por venganza.

"¿Se refieren a que el culpable es ese gusano que fue débil durante la pelea?" - preguntó Inuyasha seriamente.

"Eso parece"

"Entonces sellar sus poderes nuevamente" - sugirió Kagome y todos asintieron ante la idea. Por fortuna, o desgracia, el cadáver del monstruo yacía a unos metros de la mansión, por lo tanto no deberían tardar mucho en esa labor. La pulga Myoga no dijo nada al respecto y solo se limito a trasladarse de Miroku a Kirara.

"¿Te sucede algo anciano Myoga?" - preguntó Shippo curioso.

"Meh, no pasa nada. No me pongas atención" - fue lo único que respondió antes de adentrarse en el pelaje de la nekomata.

"Bueno, ya basta de rodeos equipo. Vayamos al lugar donde peleamos antes de que más cosas malas sucedan" - ordenó el joven Wesker y sus amigos asintieron mientras regresaban a la mansión para ir por sus cosas.

* * *

Más Tarde, el grupo de Valiant salió de la aldea para regresar al lugar donde dejaron el cadáver del ciempiés gigante. No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que estaban a solo 200 metros entre la aldea y el cuerpo del monstruo.

 _"Y yo que creí que la comida de prisión olía mal"_ \- pensó Valiant al notar que el cadáver se estaba descomponiendo luego de haberlo sacado de su tumba. Él pateo la cabeza específicamente donde le había partido con la Lancer solo por vacilación. Y no es la primera vez que pasa por esto, tomando en cuenta los días que ha estado en la época Sengoku, últimamente ha habido una cantidad de cuerpos desmembrado a causa de las armas del siglo XXI. En fin, ignorando ese tema, Valiant se tomó el tiempo para analizar el cuerpo yaciente del yokai; rayos X, mira infrarroja, mira térmica, detector de espectros (porque si, hasta su sistema detecta fantasmas) pero sin éxito alguno.

"¿Encontraron algo, muchachos?" - preguntó el líder del equipo. El monje bonzo negó con la cabeza

"Solamente está su cadáver" - comentó Miroku mientras lo inspeccionaba.

"Si, y no se nota nada extraño" - añadió Inuyasha luego de haber olido su putrefacto cuerpo, hasta ahora nada anormal.

"De todas formas pondré otro pergamino sagrado para cerciorarme" - sugirió Miroku mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino para introducirlo encima del cadáver.

"Bueno chicos, pues hora de cavar" - dijo Valiant mientras el trío de hombres tomaban sus palas meter la tierra en el agujero, de nuevo. Pero que decepción la que obtuvieron. Sin embargo mientras que Valiant e Inuyasha trabajaban, el monje se detuvo por un momento y se acercó ante las chicas y el niño zorro.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminaron de cavar?" - preguntó Shippo pero el monje no respondió su pregunta y solo se quedó mirando sin expresión alguna. Por alguna razón, Kirara empezó a mirar con furia al monje, como si un peligro se hubiera acercado.

"¡No hemos terminado, vuelve aquí Miroku y ayudanos!" - exclamó Inuyasha moklesto mientras el peli verde azul asentía de aprobación y también le iba a decir algo. Sin embargo, el joven Wesker notó algo extraño en su amigo bonzo, su comportamiento cambió repentinamente a uno de enojo, justo igual que Sango - "¡Cuidado chicas!"

"Maldito, no te lo perdonaré" - dijo Miroku con enojo mientras alzaba su bastón e intentó atacar a las chicas y Shippo.

"¡¿Eh!?" - dijeron Valiant e Inuyasha mientras se quedaron perplejos. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, Miroku ahora es quien atacaba a Sango.

"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Quiere vengarse?" - exclamó mientras esquivaba algunos ataques de su báculo.

"Hijo de..." - el joven del futuro se dispuso a intervenir en eso, no iba a permitir que su chica saliera herida ni mucho menos por ese pervertido. Con un gran salto se puso entre el camino del monje y la exterminadora.

"¡Detente!" - le ordenó mientras extendía sus manos pero Miroku no le hizo caso y lo intentó atacar con su báculo, Valiant detuvo su ataque con una sola mano y lo retuvo con facilidad - "¿Con que así va hacer, eh?" - entonces tomó su bastón con la otra mano y lanzó a Miroku hacia el otro lado a varios metros hasta caer en el suelo - "¿Estás bien, Sango?" - le preguntó preocupado y ella asintió con una suspiro.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Pero que le pasó a Miroku?" - preguntó perpleja y sintiéndose traicionada al momento.

"No estoy seguro, pero este monje perdió el juicio" - dijo mientras miraba a su "amigo" reincorporarse y sacó su navaja por si decide atacar otra vez - _"Supongo que el espíritu cambió de huésped mientras enterrábamos el cadáver del monstruo en la tumba"_ \- supuso Valiant.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha iba corriendo directo a Miroku - "¡Por fín mostraste tu identidad. Eres un monje perverso!" - el acusó mientras se lanzaba al ataque - "¡Siempre sospeché de él!"

"¡No eso no es verdad. Seguro que el alma de ese ciempiés se apoderó de Miroku!" - ahora habló Kagome ya que ella sabía que el monje no podía cambiar de bando.

"¿Pero cómo y cuando sucedió?. Si estábamos atentos los tres" - preguntó Valiant tratando de averiguar las respuestas. Simplemente esto no tiene sentido.

"¡No puede ser Kagome. Miroku no tiene una presencia poderosa que lo manipule, te lo garantizo!" - Inuyas nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus instintos salvajes.

Miroku poseído entonces intentó atacar a Sango pero no podía ya que Valiant estaba ahí en medio y listo para intervenir en el combate. Sin embargo, al momento de atacar no lo hizo contra la chica o el muchacho, sino más bien se fijó en Shippo y Kirara, ah y también en la pulga Myoga.

"Shippo, huye de aquí es muy peligroso" - advirtió el anciano Myoga.

"No hace falta que me lo digas" - y el niño kitsune no lo pensó antes escapar de la batalla trayéndose consigo al monje poseído.

"¡No creas que vas a escapar, regresa!" - exclamó Miroku enfadado mientras lo perseguía dejando a la pareja confundida

 _"Que raro, ¿que acaso Sango no era su objetivo? ¿Por qué ahora su interés en Shippo?"_ \- el joven de las gafas se preguntó con la confusión en aumento. Kirara, ahora transformada en pantera, iba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras llevaba al nuiño y a la pulga mientras que Miroku iba tras ellos pero en un momento este tropezó en el suelo.

"Dudo mucho alcanzar a este niño con este cuerpo, parece demasiado velóz" - habló Miroku pero de una forma diferente, como si fuese otra persona. Sea quien sea, necesitaba un nuevo huésped aun más veloz si quería alcanzar a su presa.

"¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué hablas así?" - preguntó Inuyasha confuso por lo que dijo.

"Ya te lo dije, alguien lo poseyó" - contestó Kagome casi segura.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" - Valiant se acercó hacia el monje tirado en el suelo y levantó su frente con su cabeza solo para sostener su cabeza con firmeza.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La forma en que Valiant está agarrando la frente a Miroku es la misma que el del Terminator T-800 a John Connor. Solo para que se den una idea).**_

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" - Miroku gruñó de dolor ya que sentía como si su cabeza estuviese a punto de reventar. Inuyasha y las chicas se quedaron pasmados por lo que estaba haciendo el cyborg, pareciera como si lo estuviera torturando o algo así.

"¡Valiant, detente. No le hagas daño!" - exclamó Sango preocupada por sus acciones, el peli verde azul cesó lo que estaba haciendo y dejó al monje de su agarre.

"¿Pero que... rayos te pasa?" - preguntó Miroku molesto por la acción de su compañero. Ahora si tenía control de su mente.

"Mmm, parece que estás normal. No presentas daños cerebrales" - respondió de forma serena tras su "análisis".

"¿Daño... cerebral?" - preguntó nuevamente confuso el monje. Por fortuna su agarre no le hizo tanto daño, por fortuna.

"Si, al momento de inspeccionarte tu sistema nervioso volvió a la normalidad, ese espíritu debió abandonarte cuando pudo. Es lo mismo que hice con Sango" - Valiant les explicó su método de lectura de mentes. Pero aun con eso, dejó a sus amigos con una duda.

"Oye, ¿y si ahora es a ti quien te poseyó?" - preguntó Kagome insegura y nerviosa, Inuyasha estaría listo para hacerle frente por si era cierta su suposición.

"No, no me ha pasado nada hasta ahora" - dijo todavía tranquilo y seguro de si mismo.

"¿Estás seguro?" - preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo y de brazos cruzados - "¿Como sabemos que no nos estás engañando ahora mismo?"

"Porque mi sistema nervioso central aun sigue intacto. Y aun si ese espíritu quisiera apoderarse de mi sería inútil, ya que una parte de mi cerebro impide el control mental de cualquier intruso"

"¿Una parte de tu cerebro?" - preguntó Sango confusa - "¿Pero cual?" - pero antes de recibir respuestas. Algo o alguien intervino en ese momento.

"¡Muchachos, algo se está acercando!" - el sensor de Valiant detectó una presencia muy familiar, enfundó su Lancer en sus manos. Inuyasha también percibió esto y se preparó para atacar - "¡Sango, muévete. Ya que la presencia hacia a ti" - le dijo a la exterminadora y ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer y acercarse al grupo. En ese momento, el suelo se abrió y de ahí salió otro ciempiés gigante.

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Miroku al notar al monstruo.

"Probablemente sea la esposa del otro ciempiés" - contestó la colegiala de pelo azabache.

"Que comes que adivinas, Higurashi" - eso era lo que iba a decir su mentor al respecto. Obviamente no podía ser el mismo de antes porque estaba simplemente muerto y enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra, este tenía el mismo tamaño que el otro ciempiés pero el color es lo que lo distinguía. ¿Entonces todo estas posesiones se produjo por esta cosa?, fuera cierto o no en cualquier caso es mejor acabar con el problema cuanto antes. El ciempiés atacó a nuestros amigos escupiéndoles ácido de sus fauces pero todos esquivaron a tiempo.

"¿Acaso esto no es un deja vu?" - Valiant preguntó ya que así también inició el primer combate. En ese caso tendrían que hacer lo mismo de antes, sin embargo no iba a hacer así ya que Inuyasha se adelantío y desenfundó su Colmillo de Acero para matarlo, sino pudo con el primero al menos el segundo lo compensará.

"¡Gusano del mal!. ¡ **Viento Cortante!"** \- el lanzó su técnica contra el yokai exterminándolo muy facil. Esta criatura terminó partida en dos debido al impacto.

"Impresionante Inuyasha, no lo hiciste nada mal" - dijo Valiant con una sonrisa y el mencionado le correspondió con otra. Cuando se lo propone este perro si que sabe como lucirse pero no lo suficiente cuando se trata contra él.

"¿Estos ciempiés no tienen nada que hacer?" - preguntó Sango decepcionada ya que ni el segundo ciempiés duró tanto como el primero.

"Antes que nada, vamos a ponerle un pergamino" - sugirió Miroku sacando un pergamino para ponerlo en el cadáver del otro monstruo y así evitar malas vibras.

Mientras tanto, tanto el hanyo como el cyborg estaban en frente al ciempiés, el joven de las gafas pateó una extremidad igual por vacilación. Solo esperaba que este caos ya habiese terminado - "Rayos, estos dos últimos monstruos no valieron la pena después de todo pero si que causaron problemas entre el equipo. ¿No es así Inuyasha?" - le preguntó al peli plateado para saber su opinión pero el no dijo nada - "¿Mmm?, oye _Rober,_ te pregunté algo" - pensó que otra vez se puso de altanero pero luego notó el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha.

"¡Muahahahahaha!" - por alguna razón desconocida comenzó a reírse de forma maniática, como si hubiese enloquecido.

 _"¿Mmm? No puede ser... ¿acaso Inuyasha está...?"_ \- Valiant esperaba que su sexto sentido estuviese equivocado con su teoría, lamentablemente no era así y ahora su tercer amigo estaba lavado del cerebro. Y sigue preguntándose, ¿cuando rayos sucedió?

"¿Inuyasha?" - sus amigos estaban extrañados y preocupados por su comportamiento. ¿Ahora que le pasa?. El hanyo solamente reía pero de un momento cesó las risas y cambió a una fulminante mirada hacia cierta nekomata que estaba a varios metros lejos de él. Inuyasha poseído sonrió malignamente.

"¡Alto ahí, ni creas que escaparás!" - y se dispuso a perseguir a su presa, pero el no iba corriendo sino saltando en cuatro, una extraña forma a decir verdad.

 _"¿Por qué ahora se mueve en cuatro Inuyasha?" -_ Valiant volvió a preguntarse extrañado, es obvio que tenía que ver con su control mental, pero esa manera de desplazamiento ya lo había visto antes, ¿pero dónde?.

"Ay no, ¿Inuyasha también?" - preguntó Kagome preocupada ahora por el mestizo.

"Esa manera de saltar es igual al de una pulga" - comentó Sango ya que para ella así le pareció su manera de moverse.

"¿Una pulga?" - preguntaron tanto Kagome como Valiant. Entonces el joven Wesker finalmente pudo llegar a una conclusión a la teoría de unas escenas atrás, entonces el culpable de todo esto era un pulga, como el anciano Myoga, ¿pero por qué lo estaba persiguiendo?. Bueno, es hora de averiguar las respuestas ahora mismo.

"¡No huyas!" - Mientras tanto, Inuyasha poseído por la pulga "zutana", estaba persiguiendo a Kirara mientras ella llevaba consigo a Shippo y al anciano Myoga.

"¡Inuyasha también está como loco!" - exclamó el niño zorro ya que sabía que su amigo no actuaba como siempre.

"¡Regresa Myoga!" - gritó Inuyasha entre saltos y saltos.

"Inuyasha te está llamando" - el dijo pero la mencionada pulga salió de su cabeza comentando lo siguiente.

"Te equivocas, el no es el amo Inuyasha"

"¿Eh?" - preguntó Shippo perplejo pero antes de que dijera algo. Inuyasha poseído se hartó y con un gran salto se interpuso en el camino de Kirara, la nekomata frenó en frente de él pero dejó caer al kitsune justo a los pies del hanyo quien lo miraba con seriedad.

"¿Inu...yasha?" - el zorrito mágico ya iba preguntar que iba a hacerle pero recibió su respuesta, de una forma muy peculiar.

"Estás muy equivocado si piensas abandonarte zorrito. Sabes muy bien que mi inocente cálido cuerpo te pertenece" - dijo Inuyasha de forma seductora mientras se disponía a desvestirse. (WTF?!)

"¡AY INUYASHA, REACCIONA REACCIONA!" - Shippo entró en pánico debido al repentino cambio de su amigo. Al parecer se lo quería violar y no de una forma bonita.

"¿Por qué no decides casarte conmigo?" - el peli plateado le dijo mientras se arrodillaba hacia él apunto de acostarse con él. (WTF?!X2)

Shippo estaba apresado, estaba más que asustado por la actitud del mitad demonio y por si eso fuera poco estaba a punto de entregarle su amor de una forma muy perturbadora - "¡ESPERA NO MATES MI INOCENCIA, QUIERO ENAMORARME Y CONTAR ANÉCDOTAS DE AMOR!" - le pidió clemencia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero este no le hizo caso. Lo peor estaba a punto de suceder... pero no fue así.

"¡Inuyasha, **Abajo!"** \- Kagome y los otros habían aparecido en escena y la chica de cabellera azabache dijo su conjuro provocando que Inuyasha se golpeara en tierra.

"¡¿Pero que demonios hiciste Kagome?!" - preguntó el chico de traje rojo molesto, osea, de vuelto a la normalidad.

"Inuyasha, que bueno que has vuelto en si" - dijo aliviada Kagome ya que su conjuro funcionó, como siempre.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que hacía?" - él se preguntó a si mismo de forma confusa.

"Te diré lo que hacías, pero mejor no te lo digo ya que te quedarías traumado, al igual que al pobre de Shippo" - respondió Valiant señalando al infante quien estaba en posición fetal, y no es por alardear pero el joven del futuro escuchó todo lo que dijo su amigo perro bajo el control mental. Es mejor guardarse algunos secretillos.

"¡PERRO ASQUEROSO!" - exclamó Shippo más que furioso ya que iba a hacer algo de lo que iba arrepentirse. El peli plateado no le dijo nada pero puso su mano sobre su cabezita para calmar sus berrinches.

Luego Miroku notó algo en la mano de su amigo - "¿Inuyasha, que tienes en tu mano? ¿Puedo verlo" - le preguntó curioso. Entonces el mestizo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo el monje y revisó su mano, los demás se acercaron para ver de que se trataba y se llevaron una sorpresa.

"¡Suelteme por favor!" - resonó la voz de la pulga Myoga.

"¡Anciano Myoga!" - dijeron todos al unisono pero el no era el único presente, había alguien más.

"¡Kagome, es una pulga. Jamás habia visto esa pulga!" - dijo Shippo ya que pudo ver a tiempo a otro ser semejante a Myoga. Entonces la nueva pulga se posó en la mano de Inuyasha y se dirigió al anciano Myoga quien intentaba escapar de las garras de su amo.

"¿Otra pulga, dices Shippo?" - preguntó Valiant, los niños suelen decir siempre verdad y el no era la excepción. También pudo notar la diminuta presencia entre las prendas del hanyo.

"¡Escúchame Myoga por fin ha llegado tu hora, preparate!" - dijo la pulga pero esta era una hembra. Incluso tenía las caracteristicas que la asemejaba a una abuelita, el tono de su voz era semejante al de un "norteño" por así decirlo. Entonces las misteriosa pulga intento llevarse a Myoga pero este no quería ceder.

"¿Disculpe, quién es usted?" - Kagome le preguntó y la nueva pulga volteó a mirar y solo recibió las miradas perplejas de todos los gigantes.

La pulga hembra se rió mientras se arreglaba el cabello canoso para después saludar - "Jijiji, disculpen mi atrevimiento. Mi nombre es Shoga, mucho gusto y soy la prometida de Myoga. Fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres" - ella se presentó amablemente, pero al mencionar la palabra "prometida", el anciano Myoga entró pánico e intentó forcejear - "¡TU CIERRA EL PICO JOVENCITO!" - le exclamó y la pulga varón se congeló ante su tono de voz.

 _"¿Con que su prometida, eh?"_ \- Valiant pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Ahora con esta nueva información y la aparición de esa pulga hembra, ya sabía a donde llevaba todo esto.

"¿Con que la anciana Shoga?" - preguntó Inuyasha pero Kagome le dio un leve codazo debido a su forma de hablar.

"No le faltes al respeto" - aun así la pulga anciana no se molestó por el comentario anterior.

"No se preocupen, por lo regural las pulgas de nuestras edad ya están casadas y viven en familia. Pero este sinvergüenza no quiere..." - entonces las anciana Shoga les explicaba a nuestros amigos lo infiel que era su prometido debido a este mostraba interés por la sangre de las mujeres humanas, pero sobre todo las jovencitas. También les explicaba acerca de lo mucho que lo ha estado persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo para que cumpliera con su compromiso, pero esta pulga de alguna forma siempre se le escapaba.

"¿Entonces el problema que nos ha ocurrido en la mansión fue porque querías buscar a tu novio?" - Valiant le preguntó interrumpiendo su relato y Shoga asintió con la cabeza mientras sollozaba y se disculpó por haber tomado el control de sus amigos. El joven de las gafas no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la pulga hembra y podía entender los motivos de su revoltijo, ¿pero podía culparla? obviamente no porque todo esto comenzó por su pervertido prometido quien no decidió cumplir el compromiso. Definitivamente el amor era ciego y sabía lo suficiente de ese tema, también tuvo amigos en su época que también huían de algo tan serio como el matrimonio.

La pulga seguía sollozando hasta que se detuvo por un momento - "La próxima vez que se escape, voy a sujetarlo a mi espalda con una soga. ¡Es por eso que lo persiguo!"

"¡Uyyyyy, sueltame vieja carcamana!" - exclamó desesperado intentando escapar de los dedos de su amo pero era inútil.

"Que miedo" - comentaron todos los grandes con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. Tal vez esa anciana era diminuta en varios sentidos, pero vaya que era picosa.

"¿Y bien Myoga?. Espero que estés preparado" - insistió nuevamente la anciana Shoga.

"¡Tenga compasión de mi, por lo que más quiera suélteme amo Inuyasha!" - su sirviente le rogó pero el hijo del general perro no iba a ayudarle esta vez.

"No te dejaré escapar"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Tu ya sabías de antemano que esta anciana no estaba manipulando, verdad?" - le preguntó mientras lo miraba seriamente ya que fue victima del control menta de la susodicha pulga. Sango y Miroku también lo miraron de la misa forma ya ambos también fueron victimas de sus fechorías.

"Y no vayas a decir con que no porque tus nervios te delataban pulga. Por tus tonteras, nuestras vidas casi se pusieron en riesgo" - Valiant le reprochó por su irresponsabilidad.

"¡Amo Inuyasha, ¿permitirá que su leal sirviente pierda su atesorada juventud?!" - le preguntó tratando de convencerlo pero se ganó la mirada fulminante de su prometida.

"¡Malvado, ¿cual juventud?!. ¡Lo mejor será que te mantenga atado a mi espalda!" - Shoga no estaba exagerando cuando dijo eso último.

"Creo que si" - Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero desde otro punto de vista esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

"Se lo suplico señora Shoga, perdone los errores de Myoga" - Miroku le pidió clemencia en nombre de su prometido para que calme su ira. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado

"Es cierto, ¿porque no se casan en este mismo instante?, en lugar de robarle la libertad" - Kagome le sugirió una mejor idea, sin embargo eso causó un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de Shoga y una cascada de sudor en Myoga.

Valiant sonrió de forma maligna ante sus reacciones - "Jo jo jo... Que buena idea Kagome. Nada como una buena boda que resuelva todo" - es lo último que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Y haber si con esto aprende a a sumir las responsabilidades la pulga macho pervertido. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que sugirió la chica

"Las chicas siempre seremos igual sin importar la especie" - Sango dijo un frase que era totalmente cierto, una frase que perdura hasta en el siglo XXI.

"Le pediremos ayuda al dueño para que realicemos la ceremonia" - volvió a comentar Kagome con una sonrisa.

"¡No, eso no me parece justo. Suelteme!" - Myoga estaba desesperado por su libertad pero su amo no le iba dejar huir esta vez.

"No seas maleducado"

"Así es, no tiene otra opción" - dijo Miroku con una mirada divertida por su mala suerte.

"Queremos que se vuelvan un buen matrimonio de pulgas" - dijo Sango de la misma forma.

"¿Me permiten ser el padrino?" - sugirió el joven peli verde azul en tono burlón.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Unas horas después, del dicho al hecho está. Todo el grupo se reunió para presencia la boda entre la pulga Myoga y la pulga Shoga; hicieron los preparativos de una boda, un traje para el novio y la novia respectivamente, con altar y toda la cosa, y si que lo hicieron bien tratándose del matrimonio entre dos seres del tamaño menor que un alfiler. Servicio de bodas, cortesía del joven Wesker; con un descuento del 30% sin intereses. **(Ok no a la publicidad :v xD)**

 _"He escuchado de bodas pequeñas, pero esto es ridículo"_ \- pensó Valiant al ver el altar hecho con sus propias manos. No se quejaba por el hecho de quienes eran los novios que casarían pero esto era la primera vez que presenciaba una boda de esta categoría, y eso que ha estado en varias en su vida - _"Al menos nos quedó bien. Esto quedará para la posteridad"_ \- dijo mientras comenzaba a grabar con su camara integrada, 'la boda más pequeña de la historia de la humanidad'.

En ese momento, la nekomata Kirara apareció mientras llevaba a los novios, los presentes aplaudieron mientras la gata se acercaba al altar. La anciana Shoga llevaba un hermoso vestido tradicional de Japón de color blanco mientras que el novio un traje tradicional de Japón, para ser tan pequeños lucían adorables.

"Anciano Myoga..." - musitó la pulga hembra sintiendo pena por este momento tan inmemorable - "Finalmente seremos marido y mujer. Al menos deberías decirme unas palabras cariño" - entonces le dio unos leves empujoncitos para comprobar si sentía lo mismo pero el no dijo nada al respecto - "¿Myoga?" - preguntó confusa mientras miraba a su prometido. Sin embargo cuando ella le quitó el gorro ocurrió algo inesperado - "¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!" - gritó en sorpresa y horror. Los demás se acercaron para ver que estaba pasando.

 _"¿Que rayos...?"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker mientras hacía zoom para ver con más detenimiento el problema. Resultó que la identidad del novio no era Myoga sino una pulga común y corriente.

"¡Este no es Myoga. Ese ingrato puso a esta pulga callejera en su lugar!" - exclmaó frustrada Shoga ya esa pulga lo hizo otra vez, le volvió a tomar el pelo al igual que a los demás.

"Debí adivinarlo..." - murmuró el joven del futuro mientras suspiraba en exasperación. ¿Por qué esto no le sorprendía en realidad?, esa pulga si que necesitaba un correctivo intensivo. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos fuera de la casa y vio a un gato negro saltar por los muros y entonces sus sensores ahora mejorados sintieron la diminuta presencia de Myoga - "Emm, anciana Shoga. Creo que ya vi a su marido" - le dijo mientras le señalaba el muro en donde estaba escondida la pulga macho. El gato en cuestión se estremeció y se marchó.

"¡Maldición, no voy a permitir que se escape!" - dijo la pulga hembra mientras comenzaba a saltar rapidamente para alcanzar a su prometido y atarlo con una soga tal como debió haberlo hecho en un principio.

Inuyasha y sus amigos se limitaron a ver como iba la persecución con mucha confusión, simplemente no podían entender los problemas de las pulgas.

"La especialidad de ese anciano es huir de los demás" - comentó el pequeño Shippo y los demás asintieron de aprobación.

"Bueno, supongo que aun no está listo para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es un matrimonio. Ya he visto esto antes" - comentó Valiant mientras reflexionaba al respecto. Cuando un hombre toma el papel de padre, uno tiene que dejar varias aficiones y deseos en la vida cuando era soltero y joven. Y al parecer ese Myoga aun no esta listo para abandonar lo poco que le queda de juventud, y con poco quiere decir nada ya que era un anciano.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **(Insertar Ending 4 de Inuyasha)**

* * *

 _ **Y... con esto termino el capitulo shavos, como dije se que no era lo que esperaban pero es mejor algo que nada. Este capitulo lo hice para que mi OC conociera poco a poco los personajes secundarios de la serie, los siguientes serían Koga, Sesshomaru e falta poco para que el antagonista principal también lo conozca.**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y cuidense mientras esperan a la siguiente actualización. Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún punto en la historia donde no fui completamente claro, haganmelo saber en los reviews o en un PM.**_

 ** _Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyan y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


End file.
